The New Fire
by Punk19
Summary: Angel Irene has escaped her father yet again but she has someone in tote with her, her unborn baby. How will Angel be able to take back Earth from her father, Master Vile, and keep her young son protected?
1. Part 1

It was cramped now in the palace, most of the occupants were there and acting happy. All except for one lone female. The vibe would have been a happy one, one of joy and happy expectation, but that one lone female made that not happen. The room they were all in was huge and it came complete with three chandeliers, all very different from the other and very finely decorated. The one that you'd see the second you walked into the room was of golden bone which held red candles. She had to admit it was unique, the second one was directly in the center of the room and was the smaller of the three. It had emerald colored snakes, some with ruby eyes and others with gold eyes, crisscrossing all over, in the mouths of these crafted snakes were candles which held golden flames. The third chandelier was enormous, it was the bigger of the three. It had bone of silver which mingled with snakes with pure Onyx eyes, these snakes had little dishes in their mouths which held tiny aqua blue skulls that had candles sticking up on their heads. These three chandeliers hung down from a dark gray ceiling, they overlooked an extremely long table that stood up on accent legs, the table was cherry red and had a trim of gold on the edges and a giant gold V in the center of fancy design which was the initial of the room's, and palace's, owner.

The walls of the room were black, a shelf ran along the room which held large vases, all darkly painted with cryptic and Gothic themes, either a black or a dark green plant had been placed up on each corner of the shelf. Her father was fond of skulls and he had placed a crystal skull four feet apart on the shelf which you could see right through, they did not hold candles, they were simply decorative skulls which were polished to a blinding shine each day. On the walls hung banners, paintings and pictures, in the corners up near the ceiling hung webs that seemed to of been made of silk, they looked very much a part of the room. As with all of the rooms in her father's palace, the floor was heavily misted. There was not a speck of dust in the room, or any of the rooms in her father's palace for that matter. He had each room dusted twice a week, even if it didn't need it done.

"Eat, dear." Irka Surfeit said from across the table. "Remember, you're eating for two."

"Unfortunately!" she glared across the table at her grandmother.

This was no ordinary table, and this was no ordinary family seated at it. Seated across from her was a graceful, feminine, but to her hideously ugly and revolting skeleton woman. The skeleton woman was looking at her in stunned shock, she shook her skull head from which long crystalized hair of light blue hung and reached down almost to her waist. This skeleton woman was no stranger to her, she knew well who she was. Irka Surfeit was her grandmother, she was wearing a purple dress that was tight around the breasts, which poked out like pyramids from her skeleton body. A white belt that had spikes on it ran around her waist, underneath the table she clicked his black heels together, they had spikes on the sides. Irka's skeleton body was darkly colored, each bone either being black or purple in color, she had no eyes and there was not a single fleck of flesh on her body, she was fully skeleton in form.

"Honey, stop it." Irka chided her. "Being pregnant isn't the end of the world. It's the beginning of a new life."

"For three, not just one." TazirVile spoke up. "For you, your father and the baby. A good new beginning."

"A bleak, horrible life if you ask me." she responded flatly.

The one seated four seats to the right across the table from her was an odd one. He had a lanky body with good, firm muscle. His back and chest, she knew, was muscled nicely, he had a six-pack and his arms were full of gently flowing muscle. TazirVile was her father's uncle, he was her great-uncle, he was wearing a burgundy colored tuxedo jacket that had a long tail in the back. His shirt was white and ended in belled cuffs which stuck out from his tuxedo jacket, his pants were burgundy and so were his shined up shoes. TazirVile had oval sized shiny silver eyes that were hid behind a pair of goggled glasses, his head was shaped as an upside down teardrop, his skin was blue. He had two holes were a nose would be on his face and an O for a mouth. When he reached over and grabbed his glass of Lava Juice his suction-cupped fingertips made a squishing sound when they touched the glass.

"How long has she been this way?" Cyla asked. "Has she always been this negative?"

"No, her negativity started escalating two months after she found out she was pregnant." Irka replied. "Been getting a bit monotonous and annoying."

Her eyes swept over to the female being seated beside TazirVile, this being she didn't much know and she didn't much want to know, the same as the others at the table. Cyla, newly remarried to DuruVile Surfeit and enjoying the life he brought back into her, looked like TazirVile but she wasn't his mother. She had a light blue face and body, she had red blush on her cheeks, eyeshadow on her eyelids and lipstick on her lips, she barely had a nose. Her bright blue eyes were beady, you would have to look at her close to notice she had eyes. She had red wavy hair, a few strands dyed purple, that went down past her shoulders. She was wearing a black dress that was shimmery red down the middle front, it had bright red belled cuffs hanging down from the wrists, she had red heels on her feet.

"She'll shape up when she has that baby." DuruVile said after wiping his mouth with a napkin. "All women do."

She moved her eyes to the being seated beside Cyla, this being was one that made her almost snicker at. Authors had written in the books on the Surfeit family that he had died after meeting his match on Wren8, but in truth he had just been badly injured and had retreated, so much so that he had disappeared for over a hundred thousand years. DuruVile Surfeit and Cyla had made up and remarried, both claiming a rekindle had happened in their love for each other soon before her capture. He sat beside Cyla wearing a black aristocratic cotton Cravat shirt that had an elaborate tie hanging down from the neck and dark green pants, his dark green jacket which had a tail that trailed down to the floor hung from the back of the chair that he was seated at. He had a bi-colored head and face, the left side of his head and face being silver with the right side being black. The long ears which ran the full length of his shoulders were silver, they had black Tiger-like stripes on them. A gold chain hung from the left ear, it had a silver ball on the end. He had glowing green eyes with yellow pupils.

"I can't wait to see it!" Rita Repulsa exclaimed. "What do you think it'll be? Boy or girl?"

"I bet it'll look like its daddy." Dara Dara said happily. "Naturally, whatever the gender the baby will be very powerful, the parents sure are!"

Sitting beside her was her half-sister, Rita Repulsa. She glanced her way once then snorted, she went back to her unappealing meal of badly roasted and stuffed Litti, she had been forced for these past eight months to eat what was cooked and with eat forkful she'd gag at the taste. Her half-sister beside her was eating gleefully. Rita Repulsa was older, much older, than herself, being fourteen thousand fifty-two years old. Rita had a circular face with a nose similar to their father's, her skin was lightly tanned but was covered in heavy make-up. She had purple lipstick on her lips, purple eyeshadow on her eyelids and eyeliner around her eyes which were brown in color. She also had mascara on her eyelashes. Her hair was a light shiny gray and was held up by orange ribbons in two twin cones, her hair being held up in that fashion made her look like she had horns. She was wearing a brown dress with gold embroidery around the lower arms and skirt, she had on a flexible armor-like Madonna cone bra which was bronze in color, it was connected to the dark brown neck frill that had light gold triangular designs on it, blue feathers poked out all around the frill. Rita's hair was being held out of her face by a black band that had gold swirls on it, a ruby was in the middle, running down from the band was a light gray braided outer face adornment. When she picked up her glass of Lava Juice her long purple colored fingernails clicked against the glass.

Another glass clicked and she looked forward, seated beside her grandmother was her aunt, her grandmother's only daughter, Dara Dara. Irka's daughter looked right unique and pretty, her face was surrounded by bright blue crystal shards, she had wavy light blue almost white hair that hung down to her shoulders. She had bright blue eyes. Dara Dara was wearing a long flowing dress of blue, purple and black synthetic crystal, she had blue heels on her feet. Dara Dara was setting her glass down, she had long and curled dark blue fingernails, on her right pinky finger she wore a blue diamond ring. This ring was not an engagement ring, Dara Dara had never settled down and she didn't seem ready to do so anytime soon.

"I'm hoping its a boy." Rito Revolto said excitingly. "I've got enough sisters to deal with."

"Personally, I am hoping it is a girl." Triskull said, he was holding a piece of Pesarattu bread up to his lips, he put the whole piece in his mouth and started talking while he was chewing. "I be frid if ifts a voy."

"Don't speak with food in your mouth!" Irka chided her youngest son.

Rito Revolto sat beside his sister, Rita. He looked more like Irka's son than his father's but everyone knew better than to say such thing. He had a fully skeleton body, no flesh at all on him. One side of his body was camouflaged while the other was white, he had a helmet on his head which matched the colors of his body, the right side being white while the left was camouflaged, this was not a part of his outfit, he had been born with the helmet on. His teeth were slightly rotted, he had no eyes. He had a belt around his waist from which small skulls hung from, green bands were around his wrists. He was three thousand and two years old.

Seated beside Dara Dara was her younger brother, Triskull. He was lanky in build with a lot of muscle on his arms and legs, he had a body of full flesh which was dark blue, almost black, in color. She found it odd about his name, he had just one skull. He had glowing yellow eyes with black pupils, similar to his older brother's only his were larger and less intelligent. He had two long black horns that swung up on his head, his long ears stuck out on either side of his head, they ended in skulls that were a dingy white in color. He had a collar with spikes on it around his neck, a chain ran from a circle on the collar to his belt which was dark blue in color. He had a pair of wings attached to his back, the webbing on the wings was red and ripped in places. He wore a pair of shoulder guards that resembled the top half of a pair of jaws, there was even a row of teeth on the bottom, the shoulder guards were black in color and ended in a pair of dull gold skulls on both sides. She took a second look at her uncle and saw that he had a red scar over his left eye, across his neck was a pink scar and there was a long diagonal scar on his chest with a shorter scar crisscrossing over it. There was also a gauge in his left elongated ear, this was a permanent mark from her, she had put that there along with the scar over his eye.

"Have any names been thought up yet?" Rita asked her father. "Will the baby have an R name like me and Rito?"

"Name hasn't been picked out yet." Master Vile replied.

"No name? Surely you've talked with Angel on a name, the child will be born here soon." Irka said in shock. "Angel..."

"Don't care."

Master Vile tapped his youngest daughter on her shoulder and gave her a look before heading back to his Hyderabadi biriyani, Palak paneer and baked to a crisp beetles. He was wearing a long black robe and a black cape which was attached to a pair of shoulder wraps that were dark blue in color, on both sides of the shoulder wraps edges near his chin was a snakehead, the right one was dark blue while the left one was gold. The snakeheads were not a simple part of his outfit, they were alive. Both snakeheads were gently nudging up against his chin, one would slightly nip in affection every few seconds. There was a blue scarf around his neck and two kerchiefs of thick fabric hung below them, one was a dull red and the other was a dull gold in color. He wore a breast-plate that was gold in color, except for a few small circular places which were aqua colored, that had a gold chain mail hanging down from the plate, from it hung a thin gold chain. A white tassel hung down across from the thin gold chain, it was tied off on the end with a red string, beside it hung a fiery red tassel, this was a trophy from his youngest daughter, he wore it only as a way to say he had beaten her. He had black pants on and black shoes, very shined up, on his feet. He wore a pair of gold-colored gloves on his hands that went back to his elbows, his long blue fingernails poked out of the holes at the end of each finger of the gloves.

Master Vile looked an awful lot like DuruVile, and in fact the resemblance was spot on because he and DuruVile were related. DuruVile was his grandfather. Master Vile had a humanoid-looking face with a small nose which pointed down sharply, his eyes were golden-yellow and glowed brilliantly. The left side of his head and face was gold while the right side was dark blue, his body underneath the robe matched those colors. His elongated ears were gold with black Tiger-like stripes, on each ear hung six earrings. Master Vile had a pair of blue-tinted glasses on, these did not help him see, he had excellent eyesight, they were just for show, to make him look cool.

Everyone at the table went silent, only a few knew of the true nature of the going-ons at Master Vile's palace. Master Vile's youngest daughter, Angel Irene, a gorgeous fiery redheaded woman with emerald-green eyes that had a single golden-yellow ring around the black pupils was really creating a lot of unwanted and unneeded fussing and fighting. Angel Irene, not only Master Vile's youngest daughter but his daughter-mate, was so defiant that she refused to act in any way cordial, even when she was asked about her pregnancy. The girl was powerful, extremely powerful, and everyone was proud of her for her abilities and was looking forward to her first living and taken to term child, everyone it seemed, except for Angel Irene.

Angel Irene looked at the table with its disgusting trays of foods and beverages, she had been forced into living at the palace, eating the food that was prepared for her, forced into the life that the palace, and its occupants, lived and forced into carrying the baby that she had in her stomach. She had tried escaping three times, each time after seeing a news broadcast of her friends trying to take back Earth from her father. Each time her attempt was thwarted, she would be recaptured and taken right back up to the chamber that she had been partially living in for eight months. She had been five months along the last time she had tried to escape, now being seven months she found herself unable to, her stomach was much too round and her body grew tired very fast.

"She won't speak anything nice on the baby." Master Vile said. "Treats it like a burden, even talks down about it. Really starting to piss me off."

"Maybe she wasn't the best of choices for a mate?" TazirVile said, he was now eating a bowl of Vindaloo.

"The universe picked her for his mate," Irka replied. "It's never been wrong in picking mates for people."

"Are you sure the universe picked the right person though?" TazirVile continued the conversation. "Could there be another out there like her? She had a twin, right?"

"Yes but the twin passed away a long time ago." Master Vile replied. "She's my mate, my universally choosen mate."

"Still, the universe could have..." TazirVile started to say.

"Listen here, Uncle!" Master Vile stood up, he stood a full six-foot five inches tall, dark and foreboding. His golden-yellow eyes stared at his uncle angrily. "She has had the pains! She has experienced the pains and I've experienced the dreams. I was picked for her and she was picked for me. That is that!"

"Alright, alright." TazirVile raised then lowered his hand. "Just trying to help out some, figure out what's wrong."

"She's just hormonal." Master Vile looked down at Angel.

"Speaking out of your teeth, Old Man." Angel glared up at her father.

DuruVile stood up, he stood a good six-foot two inches in height, he walked around the table then stopped beside her. Angel didn't look up, this was the usual. He'd get up, try to scare her into behaving then would be told to retake his seat by her father. This time though it was different, DuruVile grabbed her up by her shoulders and shook her. Her father grabbed her and pulled her away from his grandfather, he glared at him but didn't say anything. DuruVile had been away for a short while, on his honeymoon with Cyla, he had been written about the situation by his son and hadn't really taken it seriously. He was now, he hated disrespect and if this was his child, he would think to himself, she'd be in a world of hurt, pregnant or not.

"You near ruined my wedding with your sour attitude, I'll be damned if you ruin this happy occasion of a new member of the family being born." DuruVile jabbed at her with one of his long black fingernails.

"Oh boo hoo boo!" Angel mocked him. "Who would want to marry a sorry sap like you? Take off without a word, make people think you've keeled over then show up over a hundred thousand years later."

"Enough!" DuruVile swiped his hand, palm held out, and struck her across the face.

"Enough? Enough of what? You're ugly mug?" Angel continued to insult him.

"Angel!" Master Vile whispered firmly in her ear.

"Probably come up too short between the legs to make a woman happy." Angel ignored her father. "Probably why you have had five wives, no satisfaction in the bed. No bigger than a..."

DuruVile slapped her so hard she flew from her father's arms to the floor, she landed on her side. The side of her face was red, she started laughing and stood up, her father grabbed her arm to stop her from running anyplace, from trying to escape. She glared out, still laughing, at her great-grandfather, her emerald-green eyes bright with fury. He saw this and slapped her three times in succession, she dropped to the floor and shook her head. Her fiery red hair had been permed up, she hated it, she wanted her old life, her old straight out fiery red hair and her old clothes back. She stood up with a short struggle, her stomach really prevented her from doing a lot, it protruded out so much it made many think that she was further along in her pregnancy.

"Come on Ang," Master Vile grabbed her up gently and carried her out of the dining room. "you've had enough for tonight. We all have."

"Quit calling me Ang you fucking imbecile!" Angel screamed, her scream echoed back to the people in the dining room.

"Quit cursing like that!" Master Vile shouted at her. "A lady of your breeding should not be using such foul words."

She was thrown into the chamber she had been forced into sharing with her father, it was his bedroom chamber and with each coming of the night for the first month her father would come in and do his forced sex act on her. He had been rough that whole month and she had walked around the room almost with nothing on except for a pair of panties, her shoulders littered with marks from when he had sunk his fangs into her, a few fang marks on her breasts and from time to time she'd walk around with a new mark between her legs. Her father was no gentle lover, he was all rough all the time, even after she got pregnant and he stopped with the biting he'd be rough, her bones for the first four months of her stay at her father's palace felt like they had been moved around, jostled, yanked up from their correct positions. After she had hit the five month mark he had stopped completely, saying that with her being in her second term sex was needed to be at a halt.

The room she was in was immense, very big, and very well decorated. All around were things of beauty and culture. The bed was a canopy, the canopy was black and the blankets were black with dark red vine-like designs. There were many pillows on the head of the bed, many circular, throw and normal sized pillows that were housed in an all dark red pillow case, on the right side of the bed was a large pillow, much larger than the others, and it had the indentations that someone had recently been sleeping on it. This was her father's personal pillow, molded specifically to gently hold his long ears, this pillow was encased in a solid black pillow case. When she walked around the heavy mist on the floor drifted by, showing the dark blue, almost black, carpet. The walls around the room were striped red and dark red. On the walls were several torches, there was a small bucket underneath each torch that caught the oil that dripped down from the torch bowls. Above, hanging from the ceiling, was a gold chandelier, her father loved style and in each room he made sure that everyone knew that. The chandelier had small white skulls that were pointed up on the ends of the gold slightly curved bars, they held candles in their mouths.

At each corner of the bed, was a vase from which smoke drifted up from an incense stick burning. The incense smell wafted through her nostrils, it was heavy and near took her breath away. She had been told she would get use to the smell but she never had, and she promised herself she never would. She walked away from the bed and went to the single black leather chair that was in the room, the arms of the chair curved and held white screaming skulls that had red teeth. The cushion was soft, the whole chair had a shine to it. She sat in it and reached back, felt around then pulled out a small book. She sighed and opened it, the book was empty of words, had only twenty pages of white in it. In the center was a brand, a magically taken off of her brand which used the letters A and S. This brand had been on her neck for all of three weeks of her forced occupation of her father's palace then he had ripped it off in a flurry of anger after she had attempted to escape for the first time. He had tossed it in a waste basket then had left the room, she had retrieved it and kept it hidden.

"He's forgotten you." her mind said to her. "You have not heard a thing or seen a thing on the news about them."

"It's only been two months." she argued with herself, tears welled up in her emerald colored eyes. "They could have gotten too busy, it's winter on Earth now."

"All of them, all of your friends. They have forgotten you, that is why you haven't heard or seen anything of them." her mind said.

"School just started, Atlas probably has his people to deal with. They're all busy." she continued to argue with herself.

"Quit living in the past, all of your friends are gone. Their memory of you has drifted away." her mind told her.

Angel traced the brand, the only thing she had left of her living on Earth. She had tried hard, given a great effort to escape, and had been thwarted with each attempt. She rested her head back, twin tears falling from each eye, she saw the decorations on the walls. Images and paintings of black horses rearing up, their mouths open and their nostrils flaring red, dragons breathing fire, skulls holding black roses which dripped blood and a portrait of her father with Rita and Rito standing on either side of him. She took note of the Black Leopard skin rug, the head still attached, lying in front of the bed, she saw on one wall the taxidermied head of the Addax Antelope, with the antlers still intact. The horns were beautiful and had three twists to them, they ran twenty-two inches up on the head which was gray, there was a light gray, almost white, cross on the face, a brown tuft of hair was between the horns. The animal had an upside down mane on the neck which was brown, the rest of the neck was gray. The eyes were like marbles, black and to her, they looked sad.

Above her was a spider web, in each corner of the palace there was one, and there were no living spiders that called them home, the webs were decorative items, all of them. A simple silk decoration. Across from her was sat a large mirror, surrounded by a gold and black frame, she had tried escaping by going through that the last time, her pregnancy had prevented her from going far and she had been caught and brought back. Beside her on a glass table sat her father's smoking machine, a machine from which a tube ran from, a tube that had a silver cone and trigger at the tip. The machine was black but had red and gold designs on it, the tube was clear, she had tried the machine once during her pregnancy and had fainted after one small suck on the machine, her father had not been home that day.

On the right side of the bed stood a dark gray dresser, a long dark gray dresser, that had a red cloth on it. There was a headbust on the dresser, it was light gray and shaped like her father's head, even had the elongated ears. This he used to house his blue-tinted glasses and earrings when he wasn't wearing them. He had brought in a vanity and stool, dark red in color, for her to use and really, the only thing she used it for was to look at her current physical self grow fat and wide. She hated seeing herself this way, she was grotesquely overweight, over-pregnant. She was gassy and overly moody, one thing she overused nowadays, and she was now over emotional. She slid the book back into the seats back and leaned back, her eyes were now turning the faucet on, large drops of fat, wet tears falling down her cheeks.

"Yes, they have forgotten about me." she said aloud, finally accepting it, that she was utterly alone. "My father has probably destroyed each and every one of them. Each of my friends, and he's probably destroyed Atlas' stronghold and killed off his people." she swallowed hard, a loud click came from her throat as she did, she started sobbing loudly now. "And now I carry the next generation, a forced pregnancy, a forced upon me baby that I don't want. I'm carrying the sick burden of incest. Ah-ah-an incest child. Ah-ah-and I proh-proh..."

She broke down fully, her crying filling the room. Her body shook, she felt the baby kick but she ignored it. She slid from the chair, still sobbing, still a wreck of a woman, and walked to the bed. She lay on the bed, curled up like the baby in her womb and cried more. After ten minutes she grabbed a pillow and held it to her, she cried into it, she cried and wailed to it, she punched it when her anger started coming out then she hugged it tight. For forty-five long minutes she cried, she started rocking back and forth after twenty minutes then she started screaming out after thirty minutes. When forty-five minutes had passed by she slipped into sleep, her face swollen from her tears, her eyes still wet and dripping, the pillow she held so close wet.

"If she won't talk with you over naming the child then you should go on and name it." Irka said to her oldest son. "She's had her chance, that's what I'm saying. You've tried to get her involved, we've tried to get her involved with the naming and she just won't."

"Is this truly what you had in mind when you caught wind of her being your daughter-mate?" TazirVile asked his nephew. "Since when did you decide she was the one the universe had decided was your mate?"

Master Vile sat on his Kubus style couch, all black and puffed like a cloud with arm covers of dark red. Irka sat with Dara Dara and Rita on the dark gray caned settee that had gold bands all around it. Seated in front of the large gray stoned fireplace that had a gold grille and chain in front that barred anyone from touching the golden red flames that cracked inside was TazirVile, his young daughter in his arms sleeping. Behind him was a black couch that had red embroidery on the cushions that ran along a corner, seated on it was Rito, DuruVile with Cyla beside him. They were waiting for one other being, Master Vile's father who had not been able to attend supper that night. KurukVile Surfeit had been called off to Oot to take care of a matter of his government, he had promised he'd be back soon but it had been three days, Irka greatly missed him.

"The Universal Law states that when a mate is picked both partners have their issues until they meet up." Master Vile said. "They take care of them pains together, due to Universal Law neither need to go through a wedding as they are already wedded. The male will have dreams, the female will have pains. Each will go away when the two partners meet up."

"Yes yes," TazirVile raised then dropped his hand, he looked back slightly but not enough to wake his young sleeping daughter who was resting her head on his shoulder. "but are you sure she is your Universal Mate?"

"I had been having the wet dreams of her for over a hundred years," Master Vile replied. "some of the best dreams I have ever had in years! I never put it together until I saw her, but it still didn't click until she started having the pains. When I touch her, the pains go away, when she touches me when I sleep the dreams drift off."

"Sounds like your Universal Mate alright." DuruVile nodded. "The Universe has it all worked out, just have patience."

"So is the child not going to be named?" Rita asked.

The living room, a spacious room which housed several couches, chairs, three rugs and four tables, became silent and still. No one answered Rita, she slumped back in the caned settee with a sigh. It was silent for a short while, the cobwebs above on the circular dome which shined and cast down a yellow light drifted slightly in a breeze. The dark purple carpet with the black and white rose and thorn designs looked elegant in the light, as did the brown walls. There were no torches in this room, it was all lit up by either candles on candelabras or by lamps or by the domed light above. The large window which one could look out of Master Vile's palace and see his spiral driveway and gate was uncovered, the dark purple curtain pulled back and tied up by its strap.

"Vile, honey, no need to punish yourself for her defiance." Irka said gently. "She'll come around, it'll just take time. In the meantime, lets put our heads together and name that baby. Do you know what gender it is?"

"No, I have always preferred for my offspring's gender to be secret until they are born." Master Vile replied. "Did the same with this one."

"Does Angel say anything, yell anything or..." Irka struggled for a short while then tossed her hand up. "Has she give any hints on the gender?"

"She'll slip up from time to time, yes." Master Vile looked at his mother sharply. "She mainly calls the baby an it, but she's slipped up and used the word he from time to time."

"Then lets think up some boy names." Triskull said. "Lets let the boys think up boy names and the girls think up girl names. We'll submit them to Vile and he can pick the best one. How's that sound?"

For the next fifty minutes they split into groups, the men with the men and the women with the women. Each coming up with and writing names on a piece of paper, Master Vile stayed out of the naming. He liked the idea of having the honor of picking the name of his unborn child, but he did wish that Angel would participate. After an hour had passed there was a series of fast footsteps coming down the hallway which pulled Master Vile's attention away from the naming. He figured that his father had arrived back, when his father walked around the corner and entered the living room his figuring was correct.

KurukVile Surfeit, the tyrannical ruler of the Vulcan and Wycos Galaxies and of the planet Oot and the few planets he had conquered in the Joga Galaxy stood strong and powerful, his fiery red eyes with the black pupils gazing out at the two separate groups. He was a big man, as big as Master Vile, but both he and Master Vile's bigness was not because of them being overweight, both were big with muscle. KurukVile's exposed arms were rippling in exposed muscle, when he moved his hand the muscle in his arms quivered. He was wearing a leopard styled robe with a black belt with Fossil Coral gems around it and brown pants, he was wearing brown shoes on his feet. Master Vile had inherited his facial appearance from his father, they truly looked like father and son. KurukVile's face was bi-colored, the right side was white while the left was red, whatever wrinkles he had on the left side of his head looked a deeper red while on the left they were light gray. His body, like his son's, was colored the same, his right arm was white while his left arm was red. His elongated ears only went halfway of the length of his shoulders and were a gold color with red stripes.

"Why so glum in here?" KurukVile asked. "She hasn't miscarried has she?"

"Hell no!" Master Vile shouted in alarm. "Don't use such words in my house, Old Man! No, she still has the baby."

"Then why the glum, separate parties?" KurukVile demanded to know, he then pointed his index finger, the long purple fingernail making it look longer, out at his oldest son. "Watch it young man, show respect to your father."

"We're thinking up names for the baby, dad." Dara Dara said.

"That's a chore for Vile and Angel, we have no right in suggesting names for their offspring together." KurukVile said sternly.

"Angel won't help Vile name the baby." Irka said to her husband.

"Still defiant after eight months?" KurukVile shook his head, he walked over and sat beside his son who scooted off a foot, a foot of space now opened up between them on the Kubus couch.

"She had her chance." Master Vile said, annoyance creeping into his voice. "She can help name the next one." He sat forward and grabbed a glass of purple alcohol from the glass table in front of him. "commence with coming up with names."

A name was chosen quickly, Master Vile was given a stack of names which near all didn't click for him then he had turned over TazirVile and Irka's cards. He liked the names they had thought up and picked them, the decision for him was set. If the child his daughter-mate carried was born a girl she would be named Bikira and if the child was born a boy he name would be Vlorben. He stood up, brushed imaginary dust and particles from his robe and left the room heading down his long hallway to the spiraling staircase. He stopped just in front of his and Angel's bedroom door and smiled, in truth he wanted a boy but he'd accept any gender born from his young daughter-mate. He opened the door and went inside and saw that Angel was in a fetal position on the bed, this scared him and he ran forward.

"Ang!" he said loudly, frantically he placed his hands on her body and felt for a pulse and for kicking from the baby. "Angel, are you okay?"

"Don't you mean is the baby okay since you only care for it and not me?"

Angel sat up, she wiped her face and stared angrily at her father. Master Vile took note of the wet looking eyes she had and her red and swollen face, he smiled again. She had been crying, whatever for it was a reason for him to comfort her. He stretched his hand forward and brushed her permed hair back from her wet face, he took from inside his robe a black silk cloth and wiped her face gently. She pushed his hand away harshly after the first wipe.

"How do you like Bikira and Vlorben for the baby?" he asked her, he gently patted her back.

"What and what and what for the kid?" Angel snarled at him, she shoved his hand off of her.

"The baby's name, how about Bikira for a girl and Vlorben for a boy." Master Vile repeated.

"Name the damn kid and leave me out of it!" Angel turned her back to her father. "I want nothing to do with it."

Master Vile grabbed his daughter by her shoulders and threw her down flat on her back on the bed, he held her down and stared angrily down into her eyes. She stared back, neither said a word, this was a daily ritual, he would try to get her to see the error of her words and she'd not hear a word of it. After ten minutes he let her up, he walked off in a huff to the chair and sat down on it. He took the tube from his smoking machine and placed it to his mouth, he pressed the trigger on the cone on the end of the tube and there was a bubbling sound, a gray smoke filled the tube and he breathed it in. Once. Twice. Three times before he placed the tube down, Angel watched this and made note of how the machine worked. He didn't cough, he didn't wheeze, he made not a sound of respiratory issues, when he opened his mouth a small cloud of gray smoke drifted out.

"Don't you get any ideas, Angel." Master Vile said, he placed the tube back on its handle and turned the machine off. "Much too far in your pregnancy to have any ideas of herbal smoking."

"Like I want anything you have had in your mouth going in mine." Angel sniffed.

"Oh now, see here you and I need to come to a sort of compromise." Master Vile leaned forward. "You're my daughter, you're my mate, you're about to become a mother. Lets start having a new look on this, shall we. I love you."

"You use me, that is all you want me for." Angel yelled back. "Them's pretty, pulled over the fan words to me. All you want is for me to have children, to be a baby machine for you. Sick bastard!"

"That is enough!" Master Vile stood up and walked over to the door. "I love you, I truly do. Things will change, if at any time you don't want to use those names..."

"I don't want this damn thing!" Angel pointed at her stomach. "You're forcing me to have it! You're forcing me to be the baby machine!"

"Sleep nicely, Angel." the door locked behind him, as always. He'd never leave her in a room without locking the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky outside was gray, completely gray and the three spheres which were Gamma-Vile's suns were hidden behind thick black and ugly clouds. Thunder rolled in the distance but no one in the group noticed. She was being forced out on a walk, being told it was good for her health and for the baby's health as well, she walked with her eyes glaring out, her face set in frustrated anger, her temper ready to flare out at any time and at any word spoken. They were walking down a red cobblestone walkway, dark thorny bushes on one side with the wall of a maze on the other, leading the group was Irka, her grandmother, beside her was her father. The man was walking in step with her, his right eye trained on her, his hands ready to reach out and grab her should she need assistance.

"Looks like a storm coming in." she muttered.

"News did say that there was a large batch coming in later on today." Master Vile replied. "Going to storm all night and most of tomorrow."

She looked over in disgust at her father and stumbled, a root growing from under the maze's wall having caught up against her ankle. Before her knees could strike the cobblestone her father's arm wrapped around her and held her up. He gently placed her back on her feet, the one behind her, TazirVile, bent down and lifted her foot up. She grunted and walked on. In the distance she heard thunder, a drop of rain fell on her head then she exited the cobblestone and entered an area of her father's garden, a place that looked as if it had not been kept up for years. Vines and thorny patches of growth grew out from the maze walls, purple grasses sprouted up from the cobblestone walkway, rocks and pebbles littered the area, a slight breeze blew past and a tumbleweed was blown across the yard. Her father gently escorted her by her elbow to a bench that was held up by grinning skulls and had her sit on it, the line behind her was able to move forward out of the thin walkway to the yard.

"I don't need your yanky banky help!" Angel pulled her arm out from her father's hand.

"Testy this afternoon aren't we?" TazirVile walked up. "Bespe was drastically different."

"Like anyone cares about your scank of an ex-wife." Angel looked away.

"Watch you tongue, Girl!" DuruVile walked up to her angrily. "Show some respect."

"Go to Hell Hammerhead." Angel snorted.

DuruVile picked her up roughly and shook her twice, she grabbed his arms and squeezed her hands as tightly as they would let her. DuruVile was slender with some muscle build on him but not as much as his oldest son, he had a very reserved body tone. As she was being shaked she suddenly felt a pop and yelled out, her father grabbed her away from his grandfather and held her close, she was shaking violently and he was having a hard time holding her up, it was when he released her with one of his hands to grab the black silk cloth that was in his robe that he found she was unable to hold herself up. She dropped to the cobblestone, her hands over her stomach.

"Was it born?" Irka asked her still pacing with worry son.

"No, false labor." Master Vile answered. "My grandfather's action near severed the placenta from her uterine wall, that was what caused it."

"Oh no, son don't go claiming..." KurukVile walked up to his son but Master Vile pushed him right back hard.

"The physician said it old man!" Master Vile roared at his father, he began pacing again.

"What else did the physician say?" KurukVile asked. "No, nevermind, I'd like to see her myself. Where is she?"

She had fought being carried the whole way back to the palace, her father had scooped her up and practically had ran, his feet barely touching the cobblestone before being pulled back up. Irka and the girls had gone off to the kitchen, thinking that she was in labor and needed luke warm water and towels, KurukVile had called in his son's personal physician then all of the men, and most of the women, had just sat down in the living room, some pacing, some rocking back and forth on the couches. When the physician, an ugly green lizard-man when purple eyes and slimy skin, had come he had rushed up to the room she and her father slept in and had started his routine, The check-up followed by the testing. He had done the whole battery of tests on her. Everything had checked out well, the baby's heart rate, blood supply and amniotic fluids in the placenta were fine. The placenta looks as if it had gone through some stress but that was all. She was now on bed rest, or so said the physician who said that he highly recommended it. She was up and walking around, not really caring if the baby was expelled early or not. She had just walked past the smoking machine, her eyes had trailed over to it, wondering what would happen if she took a large suck from the machine or if she smoked the whole contents it held inside of it, when the door opened and her grandfather walked in.

"Hello, granddaughter." he said to her gently. "You should be seated or lying down, not a good idea to be walking around like this after so soon a false labor."

"So says you." she glared at him.

"My goodness girl!" KurukVile exclaimed when he walked forward and she turned fully sideways from him. "Are you ever carrying a baby nowadays!"

"Thanks for calling me fat." Angel muttered.

KurukVile walked over then dropped to his knees in front of Angel, she would have pulled back had not there been the backless couch behind her. He placed his hands on her stomach, the baby wasn't kicking but he seemed to be checking for it as he was pressing his hands against her stomach firmly. He next spoke Vilian and turned his head, leaning his left long ear against her stomach, she had enough and walked off. He stood up and followed her, when she got within distance of the bed he gently grabbed her arm and led her to it. He forced her to sit down then he sat beside her, she was revolted by his closeness!

"You'll have it early, I bet." her grandfather said to her. "So round and big in the belly, bet its a boy."

"Bet its deformed." Angel snorted in reply.

"Quit talking of your child that way!" KurukVile said to her sternly. "It's not deformed, the doctor says it is perfectly formed in every way."

"Whatever." Angel replied.

"You going to be this way when the child is born?" KurukVile asked her. "You do know the child will depend on you, and your and its father."

"I won't let it nurse." Angel replied coldly.

"Yes you will!" KurukVile stood up and started throwing his arms all about. "You will! Even if you need to be forced to, you will nurse and mother that child."

"You can't make me..." Angel started to say but her emotions took over and her throat closed up.

"Don't you turn and become Agola, Girl." KurukVile said after looking at her crying on the bed. "You are nothing like her, forget part of your heritage. We are where you come from, we are your immediate family. We love and cherish you, we take care of you. Start to show some respect for that." He turned and walked out of the room, the door locked behind him.

The power flickered on and off at around five, it went completely off at seven. The lightning outside crackled, sending red, white, blue and orange flashes on the walls in the palace, thunder made it seem like she was outside in the storm, it was like she was experiencing a Earthquake with each thunder-clap, the palace acted as if it would jump up with each thunder-clap. Rain pelted, sloshed and pounded against the windows. Master Vile spent much of his time going between her, making sure she was safe and okay then heading back to be with the other members his family. He was going to take her with him but he decided against it after she slapped him, she was locked up and she was happy about it because now she could enact her plan of attempting another escape.

She stood with a statue in hand, her stomach hurting her but she was ignoring it. She waited for the thunder, a spark of red twisting lightning had struck two Mississippi seconds before, the thunder-clap was what she was waiting for, it would mask her attempt at escape. She had worked on this plan for a while now, almost as long as she had been in the room. She'd worked every detail out, she hoped it would work and that this attempt would get her were she wanted to go because surely, she did not want to stay here in her father's palace any longer.

Ka-Boom! There is was, the thunder-clap, it was so deafeningly loud it almost made her scream but she mustered her strength and with one loud grunt she tossed the statue at the window. The window shattered, the sound masked by the thunder, the glass fluttered down and collected on the concrete below before being washed away by the rain. Now that the window was open she walked to it and slipped out, the lip was big enough for her to walk on and there was a pipe, a slick black pipe long enough for her to slide down on to the ground below. She pressed her body against the side of the palace and worked her way, taking one tentative step at a time, not looking down. When her hand touched the pipe she swung over, gripped it with both hands and slid down, her hands and bare feet scraped against the pipe, she felt blood flowing from her hands and feet when she slid down a part of the pipe that was uneven. When he feet touched the ground she wasted no time. She tore off, timing herself, making her legs go as fast as they could. She ran to a bush and stopped, looking up then to the sides fast. No one in sight, no one had noticed her escaping from her father's palace. Good, now she could initiate part two of her plan. She stepped out from the side of her father's palace, away from the bush then stopped. Breathing heavily, she wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes tight, she thought hard of the Bahariya Oasis. Of Egypt. Of Earth. She hoped, she wished, she prayed for, she crossed her fingers and toes and said out the words.

"Egypt, please, teleport me to Egypt. Please, near the Crystal Mountains, please, either near the Crystal Mountains in Egypt or the Bahariya Oasis. Earth! I want to be on Earth! Away from here, away from here and on Earth! Please! Please! Please!"

She fell into a despair when she still felt fat raindrops falling on her, the ground underneath her feet still wet. She broke into a fury-filled sob, she dropped to her knees and buried her head in her hands, her belly held her elbows up from the ground. She fell to the side and started rocking back and forth, she felt leaves and dust and dirt cling onto her. A thunder-clap made her stand up, she walked with her arms around herself, her bleeding hands and feet collected the soil and debris on the ground. Her hair became a matted, wet thing, she was still crying great big drops of tears but something deep within herself told her to walk so she did. She had no idea how long she walked, the thunder made her course unknown as she jumped a lot and turned in zigzags, the rain hid her prints. She had hid in a cave near her father's palace once, during her first attempt at escape, when she found it she climbed inside, her belly scraped at the ground but she didn't care. When she reached the inside of the cave she curled into a ball and fell into a trouble sleep. She was cold, wet and miserable and soon, she knew it would be soon, her father would notice her not being in his room, his window broken, and he would rally up a search party to find and bring her back.

She found herself confused a few hours later, she had slept for a long while and had only woke up when something fuzzy had rubbed up against her cheek. She was still in the cave, why hadn't she been found and brought back to her father's palace? Surely she was missed and surely, she was being looked for, her father was never the one to plain let her run around, especially so after getting pregnant. She pushed herself up, the back of her head struck the cave's ceiling and she moaned, she rolled over and crab-walked out of the cave. When she was out she blinked her eyes, not really believing what she was seeing. There was sand, light yellow sand as far as the eye could see and rocks jutting up from the ground in odd places. The sky above was blue, not a cloud in sight, the orange sphere above cast down its warm rays. It was chilly, she would guess it was around 63 or so degrees out. Where was she? She walked around, the baby kicked and she had to stop to get herself together, whenever the baby kicked she felt as if her stomach would explode. Whether that was normal or not, she didn't know, she had never really carried a live baby before.

A shadow crossed the yellow sand, what was that? She looked up, to her extreme shock she saw that it was a Vulture. She walked on, a hand over her stomach. She was starving! She figured she needed to find some food, something to eat. Did the place she was at have anything edible or was it just a bleak landscape? She walked on, wondering this, underfoot the sand changed color from yellow to white, this intrigued her and she dropped to her knees to investigate it. A fine white sand, so fine it flew off in the wind. This made her excited, she wanted to know where she was, as far as she knew there were areas like this on Gamma-Vile, was she in one of these areas?

She stood up and continued walking, her feet started hurting, both were cut and had sand in the cuts but she didn't mind, her feet had been hurting her a lot lately, they were swollen a lot and made for walking to be tricky. Her father had insisted on him rubbing her feet at night, an activity she was revolted at, even though at times he'd tickle the soles on her feet which would break her mood for only a few minutes. There! In front of her was a patch of green, was it grass? She went to it and dropped to her knees. Yes, it was grass! Light green, pretty grass! She crawled on her hands and knees, following the shoots of grass. They started off being sparsely separated then got closer and closer together. She continued crawling until the grass became a fine layer underneath her. Standing up, smiling from ear to ear, she walked on. There! A bush, a fine and beautiful and green bush! She went to it and touched it, marveling in its texture, in its beauty. She walked past it, more bushes, a tree up ahead which looked like a Palm tree. She went to it and hugged it, the bark felt so good! She walked around the tree twice then walked on. She went into the bushes, she let the bushes scrape and pull at her clothing. There was a sound up ahead, what was it? It sounded like water falling.

"This ain't Gamma-Vile." she said to herself, she almost broke out in tears but she controled herself.

She pushed a limb from a bush away from her and gazed out in wonder at the sight before her. A rise in the land made for a river to drain in a small waterfall to a medium-sized lake of crystal blue water. There was berry bushes, Citrus and Apricot trees standing near the waters edge, she walked as fast as she could to the nearest Apricot tree and picked a fruit from the limb that was closest to her. It tasted so good! Oh, she had forgotten how good Apricot's tasted! So sweet and tangy! She finished the Apricot and had another, then she picked a Citrus from the tree nearest her. Oh oh! It tasted so good! She purred as she ate it, she picked five more and ate them, juice from the fruits going down her chin and dripping onto her dress. She tore off the end of her dress and filled it with Apricot, Citrus and when she came to it, Dates then she tied it up and carried it with her. She went to the waters edge and dove her full head in. The water! It tasted so sweet and good! She drank her fill then looked around, what was that silver, shiny thing over by a rock? She walked over carefully, when she leaned over she saw it was a discarded canteen. She snatched it up and cleaned it of the sand inside, she filled it up and tied it to the belt of her dress. She was now sleepy, she yawned big and stretched her arms out, she needed a place to sleep. Looking around, she saw that there was a set of boulders situated near the water. A breeze made her shiver, no it was very unwise to sleep near the water. She walked off, her stored fruit in hand. She went a distance before her legs started wobbling, she couldn't go any farther, she had to stop. Where was a good spot to sleep? There was a bit Date Tree directly in front of her, seeing as there was no other place nearby worthy enough to shield her she went to the tree and collapsed at its base. Her eyelids slid shut just as her bottom touched the ground.

Some hours later she made for herself a spear, fastened a sharpened rock to the end and started going out for meat. She found the area lacking in the meat department quick, she went without meat for a whole night but she was fine with the fruit. The day after finding herself on Earth, having found that her magic worked still and seemed to of gotten even stronger, she went out for a long walked. She found a lizard but she couldn't catch it, it was much too fast for her. On her way back she found Camel tracks, seeing as she had nothing to really lose back at the Oasis, whatever Oasis it was, she followed the tracks. She hoped that either the tracks would take her to an encampment of people or a herd of Camels. She needed meat, the fruit was nutritious but she needed meat to sustain her fully. The sun wasn't bad until noon then it hit her hard, she started sweating, she vomited twice, she started seeing images dancing in front of her. Mirages of her father, mirages of her grandmother chiding her for using her magic, for escaping. She'd run past these screaming. When she could run any longer she walked, when she couldn't walk she crawled. It was when the sun was starting to set that she reached a rock. She leaned her back against it, her head lying back, her eyes staring up at the sun. She heard footprints walking towards her and looked to the right, her father was walking towards her, his golden-yellow eyes flaming with anger, his fists clenched so tight the veins showed. She looked back up at the sky when she felt her father wrap his arms around her and pick her up, he held her close, she felt his heartbeat. For some reason, it was beating gently, not quick with his anger but gently, evenly.

"I'm sorry kid." she said to the fetus inside of her. "I'm sorry you could not be born in this beautiful place."

The warmth that spread over her forehead made her eyes open, she moaned and moved her head from side to side, her hands went to her stomach. She figured she was back at her father's palace and that soon, very soon, her father would come trudging in and chiding her for her fourth escape, for putting herself and the baby in danger. She prepared herself for it, she slowly pulled herself up, on her elbows. She blinked her eyes three times, this didn't look right. Her father's bedroom chamber was situated inside his palace, had wood walls and a floor, he had a bed in his chamber. The walls of the place she was at moved, as if wind was blowing them from the outside, when she placed her hand down she felt fabric, not a mattress but fabric. She looked down, she was lying on a rug, she looked behind her, there was a long red pillow with gold embroidery behind her. Where was she? Wash she back at the palace or was she someplace else? She rolled her legs underneath of her and stood up, her legs felt very unstable and she dropped to her knees after one step. There was a sound outside, someone moving around, who was it?

"Hello?" she called out weakly. "Anyone there? Hello?"

The sound happened again, she reached out and felt the walls of the drifting material around her. A tent! She was inside a tent! To the right of her was a long wooden box, to the left was a skin and some bundles. She was stretching her hand to the bundles when the tent flaps ahead of her swung open. A darkly tanned man that had a headful of dark brown hair, a thick black beard and bright brown eyes wearing Camel's hair breeches and a short jacket bearing rips and sweatstains walked into the tent. She pulled back and snarled at the man, he stopped and stared at her, he moved his eyes up and down, eying her up.

"Don't come any nearer!" she raised her hands at the man. "Stay back! I warn you!"

"Ana lasto thaheba azeetak." the man replied in Arabic, he sat in front of her.

"I don't understand Arabic." Angel started shaking. "Where am I? Who are you?"

The man was no help in answering her questions, he spoke only Arabic and she didn't know how to speak that language. She tried speaking in French and German but found he didn't understand them languages so she tried speaking to him in sign. He only half understood, his answers again came in Arabic and she gave up. She crawled over to the front of the tent and looked out. She had been brought to a small encampment, there were four tents pegged down, six Camel's were tethered to a rope that was tied up between two tents. There were three women in the camp, two young children and five men. The women were all seated in front of the tents, bowls in front of them. It looked as if they were preparing food, that made her stomach growl so loud it hurt. She pulled back into the tent.

"Am I anywhere near the Bahariya Oasis?" she asked the man.

"Bahariya Oasis," the man repeated, he looked up sharply.

"Yes, am I..." she pointed to herself then drew in the sand a lake with two trees on the sides. "near it?"

"Na'am!" the man nodded his head.

"Which way?" she asked, she then pointed at her drawing. The man pointed to the left and said something in Arabic, her brain was hurting her, she wished he could speak some English. "Atlas, do you know of a man named Atlas?"

The name of Atlas made the man get right angered, he stood up and grabbed her wrist. He dragged her out of his tent and threw her out of his camp. She looked back at him and shrugged her shoulders, it was dark out and chilly, there were no stars out and the moon was hidden in shadows. She turned around and started walking, the man behind her was throwing rocks at her, some struck her others just fell near her. There was a hooting call, she guessed it was from an Owl. She followed the sound, hoping it would lead her someplace that she wanted to go to. She walked all night, stopping a bunch of times to rest for a few minutes before continuing. She was cold, her body was shivering, she felt icicles forming on her eyelashes. When the sun starting climbing the horizon she had reached a mountain range.

"I should have teleported to a more civilized part of Earth." she said to herself.

The sun climbed, it got hot, much hotter than it should have been for the time of year she figured. Sweat dripped from her as she rounded the mountains, her hand trailing the mountain's side. When she reached the other side she was surprised to see three Nubian Ibex. Her stomach grumbled, she was hungry, she wanted something to eat, pretty bad! The Ibex were a beautiful animal, she was sad that she had to kill one to sustain herself, and the baby she carried. It was three females, standing between two feet tall at the shoulder, each had a light tan coat with a white underbelly. The horns on these three animals were short, only sweeping up on the head about twelve inches long.

"You cannot do magic!" she remembered her grandmother, Irka, telling her once. "It will hurt the baby! Can cause deformities, even a miscarriage!"

"Well, if I go without eating I will lose the thing." she said, she transformed into a Lioness and started stalking the Idex, keeping her tawny brown furred body low to the sand. When she was five feet from the Ibex she leaped forward. The Nubian Ibex, naturally, ran off. The one in the middle, either an older or an injured animal, was slow and she went for her. She leaped up in the air and landed fully on the Ibex's back, the animal fell on her side and started swinging its legs about, trying to kick her away. She dug her claws into the animals side and clamped her teeth down on its neck deep. The Ibex moved twice before dying, she backed off and transformed back to her true, human, self. She looked at the animal, it looked sad to her, she felt guilty for what she had just done. For taking the life of the animal. She was about to get up and leave the animal when her stomach grumbled, the baby inside of her gave her a weak kick, with a sigh she reached her fingers into the animals clawed open sides and tore it apart. She tore out the intestines and threw them to the side, when she saw a rock she grabbed it and used it to sheer away the pelt from the meat. She tore more of her dress off of her and wrapped what meat she had taken from the animal and the liver up. "Now to cook the meat, I'm not eating anything meat-wise raw, yuck!"

She traveled some distance, picking up what little wood she could find, which wasn't much but it was enough to start a fire. She found two black stones and used them to start the fire then she put a slab of meat on and let it cook. Even when the meat started having a good, cooked smell she let it cook a little more, letting any bacteria or parasites be cooked away. After an hour she took the meat off and she ate it, as she was doing so she slapped another piece of meat on the fire. She had just finished the first slab when the next was ready. The liver was the last thing she cooked, she made sure to have that cooked well, it was the most nutritious part she had taken from the Ibex, it was very needed especially for her baby. It took her two hours to cook that fully, it tasted decent, not as tasty as the meat but good nonetheless.

"Well, kid you've been fed for now." she said to the fetus in her. "Enjoy that, not sure when the next meal will be, the pickings are slim out here ya know." as if in answer the baby kicked slightly. "Yeah, like you understood any of that." she snickered.


	3. Chapter 3

She ran ahead of the group, kicking her brown sandals up, making sand fly from her kicking. When she came to a rock she kicked it, she dropped and rolled down a dune when she got to one. She couldn't see a place any better than this one, she couldn't see how anyone in the world could not want to live and play in the sand. Besides the dunes which she could roll down from the sand was just so fine! She stopped when she reached the bottom of the dune and emptied her water pouch, she made a small palace, the likeness of her father's, in the sand then started making a pool beside it, just like the one her daddy had just finished building a month ago. A bird flew over, a pretty Egret, she smiled and waved at it, it looked as if it waved back. She stood up and followed the bird, she stopped when she heard her father calling for her to return to the group. She was having so much fun, she didn't want to go back. She wanted to keep going on, an Egyptian Vulture flew overhead, heading towards something in the distance. She skipped towards it, when her foot pulled from under her she let herself fall, she rolled herself along until she came to a stop then she stood up and ran forward.

"Calypso!" her mother called out, she sounded alarmed, Calypso looked back and saw her mother walking over the dune she had rolled down. She waved and she heard her mother call for her to return. She feigned that she didn't hear, she skipped on. Her father called out, his voice sounding stern, a you had better do as I say voice. She came to a stop and turned herself halfway around, her father was now running down the dune at her. She hesitated, her father looked angry, since he had lost the fourth of his harem eight months ago he had been acting more and more protective, more and more stern and strict when they left the stronghold he had built into the mountains. The Vulture above flew over her, it was joined by a second then a third, a fourth had just joined them when she turned. She skipped along again, it wouldn't be long before her father would run up and grab up in his big, strong arms. When she saw her father's gray hair come up over the small dune that she had gone over she started running, giggling and laughing happily. She stopped completely when she reached the carcass.

She gasped, breathing heavily, the animal lay almost completely shredded of its fur, its insides ripped out, its tongue lolling out of its mouth. The animal was one of her favorites a beautiful Arabian oryx, the coat almost luminous white, the undersides and legs brown with black stripes where the head had met the neck, on the neck, on the forehead, on the nose and going from one horn down across the eye to the mouth. The horns, beautiful slightly curved structures about thirty inches long and dark brown. She was just taking in that one of the eyes was hanging out of the Arabian oryx's head when her father snatched her up.

"What have I told you about running off on your own?" her father sternly asked her, he spoke in Arabic to her and was crystal clear in his words, no accent came through. When he spoke English, the language that he spoke brokenly and with a thick accent, she couldn't understand him.

"Tah-tah-to not to." Calypso answer him, he had given her six well meaning spanks just a minute before.

"Stay with the group and do not wander off!" her father pushed her gently back towards her family that were waiting for both he and she to return.

He knelt down by the animal, taking note that this was the fourth animal he had found cut up in such a way. A predator would not leave the pelt, and there would usually not be much left over of a kill. Maybe a few bones, the head and horns, but that was all. This animal was like the others, before the Vultures got to them that was. The pelt was intact except in the area that was cut open, the bones were all intact, the only things missing was the meat of the animal and the liver, the other organs lay scattered in the area. He was just leaning over, examining the remains a bit closer, when his oldest son walked up beside him.

"Like the others." his son said, he was shaking his head. "What could do this? Bedouins?"

"No, not Bedouins." he replied, he stood up. "You know better than to ask such questions. I trained you well, you should know that everyone in the region does not waste a thing."

"Yes, father." his son bowed, he turned and his eyes saw the flint object near the carcass. He bent down and picked it up, it was a sharpened rock, a cutting tool. He showed it to his father who nodded his head then walked off towards his awaiting family.

"Hannibal!"

He pocketed the cutting tool and took to his heels, following behind his father. When they reached the top of the dune their family started walking again, heading towards their favorite scenic spot. The man in front of him was stopped in age, in truth if he had not of drank the potion of his wife's, and Hannibal's mother's, great-grandmother he would have been long gone, his body buried, his bones dust, his name a memory and him, Hannibal, would not exist. He was tall, five foot eight inches in height, with a medium tanned complexion. He had a strong face, with high cheek bones and a hooked nose, his eyes brown. He was wearing a tan robe with a thin string around his waist which held up a sword, around his shoulders was an Egyptian blanket, of thin quality, light yellow in color with black cats all around the ends and a giant eye in the center which was surrounded by sun rays. On his feet were brown sandals, wore thin and needing repairs from constant use.

"What do you think killed the Arabian oryx, pop?" Hannibal asked his father.

"Do not speak of such things around the twins, you know better." his father replied. "Not a predator around here, not a Bedouin either."

"Then... what?" Hannibal pressed his father for an answer.

"I am not sure, keep your eyes peeled." his father answered. "The family must be kept safe."

Hannibal walked over to the side, taking up his position on the left side of the family. This was how they traveled, the mature men walked around, protecting the women and children from harm. There were many out in the desert, not just the desert itself but the animals and, of course, other bedouin tribes who would give out their eyes and teeth for the women of his father's tribe, women of fine breeding and of fine beauty. Calypso walked over to him, he gently pushed her back to the group but before he did he saw her pointing over to the right. When she was back with the group he looked in the direction that she had pointed. They were close to the Oasis, to their scenic paradise, underfoot was the short shoots of yellow-green grass, yellowed because of the winter they were having. Up ahead the grasses turned yellow, this was the time that everything lost its color, its nutrients. They passed through the bushes and entered the Bahariya Oasis, his father took in a deep breath then started walking forward, Hannibal grabbed his arm just as he was walking past, he made him stop.

"There is something back there that Calypso saw." Hannibal said to his father. "I would like to investigate it."

"Do so." his father shook Hannibal's hand off his arm. "Be careful, cannot stress that enough out here. I lost one of my girls, I don't want to lose a son or a daughter or any of my other girls for that matter."

Hannibal walked off, he understood his father well. Eight months ago after a big battle he had lost a member of his harem, a newly acquired girl, a beautiful one that many men swooned over, one of which included her own father. He was still searching, despite everyone's telling him that he should give it up, Hannibal himself had said it was in vain for his searches for her. Either she was dead, having been killed in the battle, or she had been taken captive by her father, whisked off to that planet of her father's and forced into living with him. He, personally, hoped it was the former, he couldn't see such a horrid life for the girl. His father had had to slow down his searches the past two months, they had moved from their summer residence in the Crystal mountains to the Jebel el-Dist, or as the locals and guides in Bawiti called it the Pyramid Mountains or the Mountain of the Pot. His father had worked hard to build his two strongholds, each similar in design except that the buildings in the stronghold in the Jebel el-Dist mountains were most closely built together to save on both space and to keep the wind from making the residence cold at nights. It had been a difficult move, much more than usual and it was because of the girls father, he had a beacon out for his father's arrest, something about him touching royal property, the branded wife of the so called ruler of the planet of whom no one respected or wanted. So far, his father had evaded capture and he would continue to do so, he was a smart one, his father was.

He reached a dune and dug in the sand until he reached a wooden door. He unlocked the lock and swung the door open, inside were three laser guns, finely made with good fire power, some canteens, some blankets and pouches of food and some binoculars and a spyglass. He took the spyglass and binoculars out and closed the door. He slowly climbed up and rested his elbows up against the dunes top. He focused the spyglass and looked through it, whatever his sister had seen was not there now. He lowered the spyglass and was turning to slid back down the dune to return the two items he had taken from the cache when his eye caught something a span of a mile from him. He focused the spyglass and looked through it, he took a double look before tearing off to the Oasis where his family was.

He sat on the rocks he had positioned as a chair for him to sit on, his arms straight out, his hands on his knees. He was looking out, keeping each member of his family in his sight. A man should always keep his sights on his family when out in the desert, his father had told him so many many years ago. He saw his two youngest daughters playing in the sand, his oldest daughter was sunbathing, his three lovely harem women were picking berries and fruit from the trees and placing them in baskets which they had brought with them and his wife was by the waters edge, her hand trailing the water gently. Off to the side stood his second son and coming at him quickly was his oldest son. When he saw the look in his oldest son's eyes he stood up, he grabbed his son by the shoulders and held him from him when he got to him. Hannibal was a smart son, he was very proud of him. He had sandy-blond hair, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a yellow tunic with an intricate gold design around the collar and gold bands around hems of the arms. A brown belt was around his waist from which a sword hung from, on his feet were well-worn brown sandals.

"Hannibal, calm yourself." Atlas said to his oldest son. "You will alarm everyone if you don't."

"You need to see this."

Hannibal had had to drag his father practically out of the Oasis, all the while explaining what he had seen and what he wanted his father to see. His father was not happy with him at the moment, everyone at the Oasis had noticed and everyone was now very nervous. The second Hannibal reached the dune where he had left his spyglass and binoculars he pointed west. His father snatched the spyglass from his hand when he held it out to him and looked out. His father lowered the spyglass and handed it back, he turned to go back but Hannibal held him back. Hannibal looked out himself and saw, to his disbelief, that what he had seen was no longer there. He moved the spyglass slightly and his breath caught in his throat.

"Look now, pop!" Hannibal exclaimed, he pointed out to a medium-sized dune about a mile from them. "Something just came over the dune."

"Seeing shadows, son." Atlas replied, but he trained the spyglass in the direction his son had pointed at.

Atlas fixed the focus on the spyglass twice, his brow was wrinkled with his confusion. What was that walking over the dune? It looked like a female, a woman dressed in something that was red, a big woman with some very fine glowing red hair. When he finished focusing the spyglass a third time he saw that the woman had knelt over something, he trained his experienced eye on the item she was working on. An animal! She was kneeling over an animal and looked to be cutting at it. Who was this woman? He handed the spyglass over to Hannibal and walked forward, his hand held loosely on the hilt of his sword. Should he need it, he would use it, there was a Bedouin tribe out here that had tried to capture him by sending out a woman as bait, he had made out that day with a fresh woman for his tribe, a woman who was so thin she was skeleton. The Bedouin tribe had looked like fools, he was much too fast and experienced. He had been born and raised in this part of the desert, he knew each and every nook and cranny, each hiding place, each place to stash caches of food, water and fighting supplies.

About three hundred feet from the woman he ducked low, started stalking, poking his head up from the sandy dunes that he came upon to see if she had seen him. She hadn't. She was still working on the carcass. When he came within a hundred feet of the woman he looked back, he had known that Hannibal had followed him and he made clear with his hand signals and eyes for him to watch himself, Hannibal nodded his head. He stood up fully, making himself known, and made a sound. The woman looked up then she looked around, Atlas thought this as strange. The woman was acting as if she was blind. When he started walking the woman took off, going in a zigzag fashion from him at a shuffling run, he gave chase.

She had gone blind, she had read about desert blindness and had tried to prevent it but after day four it had set in. Hunting was difficult, she had to rely on her other senses. Hearing and touch, feeling vibrations in the sand. She had caught four animals in the week she had escaped from her father's palace, although she was happy that her father had not yet come to get her she did wish she could see. When she had heard the footsteps she had looked up then she had looked from the left and then to the right, when she had felt the vibrations of whoever, or whatever, was walking coming at her head-on she tore off reminding herself that being pregnant, still, she was in no shape to fight and since she could not see it was best that she just run and let whatever, or whoever, take her kill. She was scraping by, barely, how she was still pregnant she had no idea but she was and there was no signs that the baby was lost. The baby was still kicking like mad, very lively.

She was running, but whatever, or whoever, it was that had been approaching her was running after her. She detected that whatever, or whoever, it was was running on two legs, so it had to be a two-legged being. Could it be her father, finally caught up and now chasing after her, an extremely pissed off man bent on still having her? This thought made her run faster, her left hand went around her stomach, holding it. She let out a bleating scream for help, she held her right hand out. Should she run into anything her hand would take the brunt of her running into it instead of her front. When she ran into a hard body, clothed in a soft fabric, she started begging.

"I'm sorry I ran away, dad!" she cried out. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to! Please don't hurt me!"

"Calm down, you're among friends." a male voice said to her, she felt an arm wrap around her.

"Who are you?" Angel looked up, she reached up and felt the man's chin then his face. His facial structure made her think the man was a young one, maybe no more than mid-twenties.

Hannibal had caught up to the woman first and had the first look at her, he couldn't believe who he had in his arms! When she had disappeared her hair had been white, as white as the crystal desert sand at the Farafra Oasis, it was now back to being fiery red, a red so bright it shown off of the sand. He signaled for his father to come up quick, his father had been the one chasing her, really he hadn't much broken out of a trot as she had not been running hard. Angel Irene was feeling his face, bringing her finely made fingers over his eyes, his nose, his lips and cheeks. When she looked up at him he saw the reason for this. A simple warm cloth over the eyes, some medication and her desert blindness would be cured.

"You have her." Atlas walked up slowly.

"Yes, and you won't believe who it is." Hannibal shifted Angel gently in his arms.

"Is there another with you?" Angel asked, she looked around, despite her blindness she still looked around. "Who are you? I cannot see, one of you speaks Arabic... I cannot speak or understand Arabic, please can someone translate? Please?"

"Angel?"

Atlas dropped to his knees before her, his brown eyes got a wet look to them. His fifth woman, fourth in his harem and fifth overall, was knelt down, her knees shaking and her hands gripping his son's tunic. He brushed her hair back from her face, the texture was real and the color was back, it made her look gorgeous again, she had looked beautiful and exotic with the all white hair but he had found himself drifting slightly when he had seen her with that color of hair, if it had not been for her disposition, her desire to fight and keep on fighting and for her loyalty, he would have let her go. A man should feel a connection to his woman, he shouldn't just be in love with her looks but with her and for Atlas, he had felt both for Angel. Seeing her again overwhelmed him, he snatched her up and held her close. Angel's fiery red hair reached all the way down her back almost to her rear, she was wearing some sort of odd dress, dark red in color with black leaf designs all over it but missing all but four inches of the skirt part, there was a black belt around her waist and a red wrist band around her right wrist. She wasn't wearing anything on her feet and for some reason, her feet were painfully swollen.

Angel was quickly shuffled from the English-speaking man to a man who blubbered something incoherently, she grabbed his arm and held on tight with one hand and raised her other up. Who was this man? He had tough skin, very rough, and a hooked nose, when she ran her fingers over his mouth she felt him kiss her fingertips, he had a medium-sized set of lips and a square chin, the man had a firmly set jaw! When she ran her hand up she felt he had soft hair on his head combed to the side in the front. Why was this man letting her run her hand over him like she was? Surely she was annoying him. She felt a hand pull her head up and she pushed the hand away.

"Please, don't hurt me." Angel begged the man who held her. "I don't have much but please, I beg you! Don't hurt me!"

"I no hut you, Angel." the man replied, he had a thick accent.

"Who are you?" Angel asked again. "How do you know my name?"

"She is blind, pop." the younger sounding man said to the man who held her. "Blind from the desert."

"We gits her back now," the older man said quickly, he stood up, she figured he was a good inch taller than she was.

She struggled to be free, the man, whoever he was, held her close to him and made her walk with him. This man was not her father, if he was he would have scooped her up and carried her in his arms and would have spoke to her angrily, and not in Arabic. When the man noticed that she was pregnant he gasped, he spat out something in Arabic she couldn't understand. She was forced to walk for a while, the man who held her spoke in Arabic the whole time, then after she had crossed over a big dune her legs gave out from under her. If not for the man holding her she would have dropped to the sand. The man stopped long enough to pick her up then he walked on, for some reason he had his face pressed into her neck. Was the man crying? She couldn't really tell but she felt something warm and wet slide down from his face onto her neck. Her eyelids dropped and she fell asleep, her hand had just dropped to her stomach when he walked into the Bahariya Oasis with her in his arms.

She had brief recollections of what happened the next few hours, she felt herself being carried inside a building and placed on a bed before blacking out. When she had come to sometime later she had felt a pair of hands rolling over her body, feeling for broken bones then pressing on her stomach, she had blacked out again after feeling the hands on her stomach then had come to when she felt something warm being placed over her eyes. Her body shook with cold and she felt someone pulled sheets over her, she ran her hand over her stomach and found herself still pregnant. She had an itchy, dry throat and somehow, the person knew that. She felt a warm liquid being poured into her mouth, at first she spat it out thinking that it was a poison but then when more of the liquid was poured into her mouth and she detected a tomato-y taste she swallowed. Not only did the liquid taste good, it made her throat less itchy and dry. Before she could ask what was going on she fell back asleep.

"She be fahn." Atlas looked at his wife who was standing at his doorway. "Be pregnit boot dat is all."

"You telling me that to calm me down or yourself?" Helen smiled warmly at her husband. "Whatever Hell she has been through these past eight months, she's here and safe."

"Deh doc sez she be seevon mont an' a week." Atlas ran his hand over Angel's stomach.

"You know it's not yours." Helen sighed. "It's probably that Vile's, sadly."

"I no dat, Helen." Atlas turned to her gently, he had a bright look to his face which made her smile a bit wider.

Helen looked at her husband then at her daughter, she had not thought it a good idea for her husband to take on her daughter as the fourth member of his harem but he had gone on and done it and they did make a good pair and he did love her so. Helen looked none like her oldest daughter, she had long dark copper golden blonde hair, so finely made it looked like silk, it was so shiny and beautiful. Her eyes were crystal blue, they really looked like the water in the lake at the Bahariya Oasis. Her skin was honey-colored and smooth, her voice was calm and sweet and reassuring. She was wearing a blue two-tone dress made of fine cotton with a white band around her waist, she had light brown sandals on her feet. Although her hair went down to her waist she had a part of it up in a bun, from it flowed a light blue veil which went down and touched the floor of Atlas' winter palace. She stood five foot five inches tall, another thing that set her apart from her daughter who was lying on her husband's bed.

Atlas went off to his bathroom, he was gone for a few minutes then came back with a bowl and some honey water. She watched as he rubbed Angel's feet, paying special attention to the sores on her soles. Angel's feet were so swelled up they made Helen's own feet hurt! The doctor that Atlas had ushered in had claimed that Angel was a week past the seven month mark but she definitely did not look it! Her stomach bulged out so far it gave her the appearance of a woman in her last month of pregnancy, surely either the doctor was wrong or Angel was due at any time. She would have stayed and waited it out for Angel to wake up fully but she saw her oldest daughter, Claudia, walk around the corner with her twin daughter's, Calypso and Cleopatra. She gently closed Atlas' bedroom chamber's door and went to them. At this time, Angel didn't need any commotion or her young daughter's climbing over her. She had had to carry Calypso just to keep her from jumping all over her father, she had wanted to see Angel so bad. Atlas had been patient, but his movements had spelled his frustration of being tugged on by one of his twin girls.

"Has she woke up yet?" Aphra asked Helen when she walked into the warmed up bathing area.

"No, not yet." Helen placed Calypso down and sent her heading toward her and her sister's toys. "Might be a short while yet before she does."

"She escaped, I'm glad." Aphra said. "From the stories I have heard of that man..."

"I'm sure we'll find out when she wakes up." Helen sat down beside Aphra and started washing clothes.

Aphra looked at Helen and saw the concern on her face, she was concerned as well but she wasn't that concerned for Angel. In her mind, she told herself that if Angel had escaped after eight months of captivity then she was fine, nothing wrong with her. She hadn't been able to see Angel fully, she had just gotten a glance of the slumped over girl in Atlas' arms before he had turned and started leading them back to their winter home. Aphra was a medium sized woman with light blonde hair and deep blue eyes, she was the lead woman of Atlas' harem and was, in fact, the first woman that had made him decide to have a harem. She had high cheek bones and thin lips, lips of which she knew well how to use. She was wearing a white Roman dress with a red sash going from her shoulder down to her waist. Up high on her arm was a gold arm and she wore gold-colored sandals on her feet, earlier that morning she had put black beads and gold decorative leaves in her hair.

"Maybe now Atlas will become normal again?" Selma looked up from her knitting.

"I do hope so!" Helen exclaimed. "Poor man, you girls now know how he is when he loses one of his ladies."

"Acts like half a man without all of us." Selma went back to her knitting. "Hurt me to see him like that, walking around half there."

Selma was knitting a poncho wrap for herself, being the smallest woman in Atlas' harem and it being winter she needed one. She hadn't wanted to bother asking Atlas, he had so much to contend with already, he had just moved his people to the winter stronghold two months before and they had encountered trouble with the tribes in the area, mostly pidly things like thefts but also the Woolow Tribe had tried to steal three women. That one tribe was always trying to do that, they just never quit. Selma had shoulder length brown hair hidden behind a pink veil, a modest face, an oval face, with brown eyes and thin lips and her chin was slightly pointed. She was wearing a tight pink bra piece on and pink see through pants which were slit down the sides but tied around the ankles. She also has arm bands which were pink on her arms, little coins hung down from the bra piece and the arm bands.

"So what happens now that he has her?" Alexis asked, she was the only one doing nothing in the group. "Will he stop his searches? Stop going to the American places and to Europe?"

"Of course," Helen laughed slightly. "no need now. He'll be right busy with Angel, especially since she returned with a bun in the oven."

Alexis looked up sharply, her dazzlingly beautiful dark eyes shining brightly and her mouth held wide open in shock. She was the tallest of the girls in Atlas' harem, the second woman he had added after Aphra. She was wearing a white greek dress that's top was pulled down low so that her breasts could be seen, a gold belt was around her waist and she has a gold three strand chain around her neck. It wasn't just Alexis who had looked up sharply in shock, Aphra and Selma did the same. Neither of the women in Atlas' harem wore make-up, he preferred the natural looks of a woman, even Helen didn't wear make-up.

"A... bun in the oven?" Aphra repeated. "Is she pregnant?"

"Yes, heavily." Helen answered. "Won't be long now."

"She escaped that beast of a father of hers heavily pregnant?" Selma exclaimed. "She hasn't changed any."

"How along is she?" Alexis asked, she slid away from the warm pool.

"Seven months and a week." Helen replied. "But, by the looks of her, she'll have her baby early. She's just too big."

"Will she be able to deliver on her own?" Selma asked. "Or will Atlas have to..."

"Time will tell on that one." Helen answered.

"It's that Vile's baby, isn't it?" Aphra asked, she stood up.

"Who else?" Helen sighed. "Who else, sadly."

She was shaking her head back and forth, a fever had set in and she was also experiencing cold chills. Atlas had a wool blanket brought in, at the moment he was rigging up a bed warmer, a metal container that held warm coals which he was making sure were not too warm too cold, normally a bed warmer would be applied before the bed was occupied but he didn't want to move Angel, he was making sure that she wouldn't be burned. When he felt the side of the container he nodded his head, warm but not burning warm. He gently lifted the foot of the blanket and slid the metal bed warmer in. After a minute, Angel stopped shivering. He was heading over to check the warm cloth on her forehead to see if it needed to be re-warmed but before he could lift it Angel's hand lifted. She reached up and took the cloth off then slid the cloth that was over her eyes down. He stared in shock, in awe! His fifth woman's eyes, before the cloth had been applied over them, had been a dull green, they were now back to their original state, a very beautiful emerald-green, the golden-yellow ring around the pupils glowed brilliantly!

"Angel?" Atlas said.

She wasn't hot, she was sweating but she wasn't hot, her vision was blurred and she couldn't really see yet but she could hear. She turned her head towards the direction that the voice had come from and stretched her hand out. It fluttered about for a short while before another hand, a male hand roughed up from use, took hers. The bed she was in was feathery soft, very comfortable, she stretched her left hand out and felt some pillows and then a wall. She blinked her eyes, her vision got slightly better. She blinked them three times more, she could see a blurred man coming towards her. She saw him sit near her, the bed moved gently when he sat down. He looked close so she pulled her hand out from his and stretched it forward again. She touched his face, since she was still unable to see she would rely still on her other senses. The man had a hooked nose and medium-sized lips, his skin... it felt like he needed a shave, he had bristles of hair growing on his chin. She stretched her hand up and felt his hair, in her blurred vision it looked light, maybe gray. His hair was soft, it was combed slightly over in the front. She moved her hand down to the man's chest, he wasn't wearing anything.

"Who are you!" she shot up quick, her eyes wide, her hand on her stomach. "You'd better think twice before you even try anything, pal! I mean it!"

"Angel, calm yehself." the man said, he had a heavy accent. "Yeh is seef."

"Who are you?" Angel asked, she pulled herself slightly to the left when she saw the blurred man come closer. "Where am I? Stay back!"

"Yeh no rember?" the man asked her. "I's Atlas."

Angel blinked three more times, her vision cleared a bit more but now it was more like she was looking at a water's reflection, and it was still a bit blurred. She stretched her hand forward and felt the man some more. Could it be? The hooked nose, Atlas had one. Medium-sized lips, she couldn't remember if Atlas had medium or thin lips or not. Soft, fluffy hair, Atlas had gray hair but she couldn't remember if it was soft and fluffy or not. His skin felt rough, Atlas had a medium complexion, a medium tanned complexion, could the roughness be because of that? She blinked again and again, still the man stayed slightly blurred and still it was like she was looking at a reflection in the water.

"I can't see..." Angel said, she brought her hand up to her face to show the man that. "I can't see who you are, please. Tell me who you are."

"Atlas." the man said to her. "I's Atlas, yeh Atlas."

"If you're Atlas then tell me something that not many know of him." Angel said firmly. "Something I know."

"Meh wife be Helen, I has harem. Yeh be one of meh harem gals." the man who claimed to be Atlas said to her. "I lost yeh durin' deh battil."

"Oh shit!" Angel moved forward. "Atlas? Is it really you?"

"It is." Atlas hugged her.

Her vision cleared fully an hour later, when it did Atlas was still in the room. She calmed down fully, now able to see she had no reason to act defensive and since it was Atlas, there was an added extra to her not being defensive. He wouldn't hurt her. He brought her a large meal of Pita bread, Bram rice, Samak mashwi, a grilled fish, and a Samak makli, a fried fish. She ate all of this and felt full, the baby in her kicked out rigorously, she guessed he was fretting because of the food that she had eaten. As she was drinking the Green Tea that Atlas had brought her Atlas placed his hand on her stomach, the baby kicked out hard, hard enough for her to pull up and gasp.

"Damn man calm down in there!" Angel exclaimed to the baby. "Sorry, after seven months, this cuisine is new to it."

"It be kickin' good." Atlas still had his hand to her stomach, the baby gave three more strong kicks then went quiet. "Does yeh no what it is yet?"

"Nope, and personally I don't care if its a boy or a girl." Angel took the Konafa from the tray and started eating it.

"It be dat Veel's?" Atlas asked.

"Who else's would it be?"

Angel told of her treatment over the past eight months, that her father wouldn't leave her alone, how he'd push himself on her and force her to have sex. She explained how she had tried to escape three times previously and had been unsuccessful in each of them attempts. Atlas nodded his head as she talked, he didn't say anything but his eyes said enough for him. He was pissed! He gently pushed Angel down on the bed, kissed her cheek and her forehead then walked out. Helen took his place almost immediately, she ran up to Angel and wrapped her in a gentle hug.

"I am so glad you escaped that maniac!" Helen said to her daughter.

"So am I!" Angel snickered. "The guy is a fool, Helen! He practically made me live in his bedroom."

"Atlas isn't very happy at the moment." Helen looked down at Angel's stomach. "He told me everything."

"Not surprised, wouldn't be happy either if someone came up to me with the same story." Angel sat up in the bed.

"Was you given any rights?" Helen asked, she pointed at Angel's stomach.

"I wouldn't let them have a chance, you know me." Angel swung over and sat with her legs draped over the bed. "They forced me to keep the kid."

"You don't want it?" Helen asked.

"Would you?" Angel counter asked her.

Helen didn't answer, in truth when she had been pregnant with Bathilda, her oldest daughter who she had been three months pregnant with when she had had her sexual liaison with Master Vile and the daughter who happened to of carried the sperm of Master Vile to create Angel, she had wanted to get rid of her. She hadn't wanted to have a baby by Master Vile, she had wanted to completely forget the man. As it turned out, Bathilda had been fully Atlas' baby, fully Atlas' daughter, and she had carried and raised her fraternal twin, a sort of a parasitic twin, by Master Vile.

"They named it." Angel said.

"Are you going to keep it?" Helen asked her daughter.

"Shit, man I don't know!" Angel stood up. "I might and then again, I might not. After a week of being away from that idiot and providing for myself and this thing in me, I am not sure."

"What did they name it?" Helen asked.

"Uhhhh..." Angel started thinking. "Bikira for a girl and... uhhhh... Vlorben for a boy I think."

"Odd names!" Helen shook her head then she stretched her hand forward. "May I?"

"Yeah go ahead."

Atlas had told her that the baby was kicking madly inside of Angel, when Helen placed her hand on Angel's stomach the baby felt as if it was turning. After a full minute the baby kicked out, the kick was enough to make Angel double over. Helen gently made Angel sit down, after feeling the baby kick out so vigorously she was sure that it was going to be born early. Helen sat down beside Angel and started brushing her hair, she had taken the brush from Atlas' dresser a second before.

"What is Earth like nowadays?" Angel asked.

"He's messed up a lot of things," Helen answered. "people do not like him at all."

"Then there is still hope for a take back." Angel clenched her hand in a fist and punched it out.

"Yes, but first I think you need to decide on the baby." Helen said, she grabbed Angel's chin and pulled her gently so she would look at her in the face. "You can't take back Earth this pregnant. It's a risk for both your and its health."

"I'm pregnant, I'm not stupid." Angel pulled her chin away from Helen's hand. "You remember that."

Angel agreed with Helen fully, she could not take back Earth in her current state. She was too pregnant, she wouldn't last a fight and that would spell a problem for not only her but the baby she carried. She ran her hand over her stomach, the baby kicked out slightly then became still. A week on her own, away from her father, and she was starting to feel a bit strange. She had spoken to the baby, had fed and provided for it. She couldn't understand it but for some reason, she felt she had grown somewhat attached. She turned to Helen and voiced this, Helen nodded her head in understanding.

"Sometimes, a new mother just needs time alone with her child." Helen said. "When I was pregnant with Hannibal, I was like that. I wasn't sure I wanted to be a mother, I was afraid. But after I had some alone time with him I turned out fine."

"Was he in your stomach when that "turning out fine" happened?" Angel asked.

"Yes." Helen answered. When Angel turned her head and nodded Helen patted her shoulder. "Look, I understand what you're going through. You told yourself you didn't want the child, that you wanted it gone but when you escaped you got... a bonding to it. It happens sometimes. Not the end of the world. And no, that does not mean that you will start loving its father."

"No, but it brings forth a new problem if I decide to keep it." Angel sighed. "My father will want the child, he will probably want me as well. I have no intention of handing over myself, or it, to him. I'll have more than myself to defend. I don't plan on loving that fool. He don't deserve it."

"You'll be fine." Helen smiled. "You're a strong, powerful woman. You can defend yourself, the baby and Earth. And yes, you are right. He does not deserve your love."

"You sound more sure than I do." Angel laughed lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Atlas wasn't much changed since she had last seen him eight months ago, a little extra muscle on his chest, arms and legs but that was all. He still had that full head of gray hair, and that predatory look in his eyes. Atlas was much different from her father, he wasn't pushy with her or demanding. He'd gently escort her and ask her, they had only two fights and that was mainly on Angel's fault due to her hormones being all screwed up. Unlike her father, who locked her up in his bedroom chamber, Atlas would leave the door slightly ajar. Whenever she wanted to, she could go out and walked the halls of his winter palace. She found out right quick that she could no longer bend over, her stomach, protruding the way it did, would lock her in place and force her to stand hunched over, her fanny sticking up in the air. When Atlas found her that way one day he walked over and gently helped her right herself, she had been embarrassed immensely.

It was a week after she had been taken in by Atlas, again she found herself becoming a member of Atlas' harem but things were different. Atlas was just plain nice and gentle with her. He never mentioned sex or having a need, although she saw it plainly in his eyes. At the time, Atlas was still very busy. She asked the day after she had fully regained her conciousness what month it was and was surprised that it was February, the fifteen day of February 1999. Winter had been slow in approaching and Atlas had stalled moving his people to the winter stronghold located inside the Jebel el-Dist mountains.

"She wants to know if its a girl." Hannibal translated for his younger twin sister, Calypso.

"I have no idea." Angel replied. "I think it's a boy."

The twin girls were running around the courtyard, a beautiful yellow concrete area that had berry bushes, a warmed up pool and a fountain that had a pool around it, floating about in the fountain's pool were crafted gold leaves, they were so thinly crafted they blew in the wind. She was resting inside the warmed up pool, letting the warm water soothe the baby to sleep. The past few hours it had really been acting like it was running a marathon, kicking like crazy, turning and throwing its arms around. She rested her head back on the yellow concrete rim of the pool and looked up, Atlas' winter stronghold was slightly different that his summer one. The yellow mudbricked buildings were built closer together to prevent chilly wind from freezing the people, Atlas hadn't made a cut in the top of the Jebel el-Dist mountain that his winter stronghold had been built, when she had asked why Hannibal had answered saying that it prevented the breeze from getting too rough. The only way out of Atlas' winter stronghold was an underground tunnel, lit up with torches. Atlas had walked her around his winter stronghold, talking to her all the while, telling her how he'd been the past eight months. The man looked none the worse for his constant searching for her, in fact he looked stronger. His chest was tighter with more muscle and his arms and legs were stronger. Regardless his extra muscle, he was still gentle with everyone.

Angel, when she had teleported to Earth had been wearing a red dress with black leaf designs on it and a black belt and a red band around her wrist, it had gotten so worn out and ripped up that she needed a better outfit. Atlas provided her with a few outfits a day after she had woke up, one of them she was wearing now. It was a loose-fitting blue tunic with loose-fitting light blue pants, the band around her stomach was the stretchy kind. She wore no belt and she wasn't wearing anything on her feet, they were still painfully sore! Hannibal was seated on the left side of her, occasionally one of the twin girls would run up and ask her questions in Arabic and he'd translate for her, and he'd translate for the two girls what she had said in reply to their questions.

"Is the baby still kicking crazily?" Hannibal asked her.

"Still moving about, not kicking though." Angel replied. "That is a relief!"

"Pop says that the baby sometimes tries to kick him out of the bed." Hannibal snickered.

"Tries is an understatement." Angel laughed back. "I think the baby has a schedule for his kicking periods."

"He?" Hannibal looked at her sharply.

"It, sorry."

Sleeping at night wasn't easy for her nowadays, she found her condition even more uncomfortable now. Atlas would always walk in, give her a kiss then climb into bed beside her. The first few nights he'd snuggle up to her, pressing his head up against her shoulders or neck, but the baby had kicked out so vigorously that after the third night of her sleeping with Atlas in his bed he simply climbed in, gave her a few kisses then rolled over and went to sleep. On the fourth night she had rolled over, trying to get into a more comfortable position, and he stomach had slapped up against Atlas hard. That had not felt good and the baby had kicked out its frustration at being jostled around. The past two days she had steered clear of Atlas, she had had two nights of gassy attacks in a row and was thoroughly embarrassed by it!

"With the way the baby kicks, I bet it's a boy." Hannibal said.

"Don't get your hopes up." Angel turned her head slightly. "Henry the Eighth thought Anne Boleyn was pregnant with a boy because her baby kicked out so vigorously. Instead, the baby was a girl."

"Who?" Hannibal asked.

"English king from the sixteenth century." Angel answered.

"Oh, my father would know more about him then." Hannibal gave an embarrassed smile at not knowing who Henry the Eighth was.

"Pardon me for asking, but how old are you?" Angel started to get up out of the pool. "I was never told."

"As old as you, I think." Hannibal replied.

"Two hundred and sixteen?" Angel looked at him, she was having a trifle problem getting out of the pool.

"No, you're younger." Hannibal helped her up out of the pool. "Two hundred and thirty."

Aphra, Alexis and Selma suddenly left the courtyard and, for some reason, so did Hannibal. Angel found herself alone. She slowly stood up and stretched, the baby kicked and she sighed. She walked out of the courtyard and had just rounded a corner when a bell was rang. She looked around, wondering what was going on and why the bell had been tolled and why everyone had gone off. The baby kicked out hard and she turned, her hand pressed on her stomach. It was then that she saw the shadow behind her. The elongated ears, the tall form, the robe, she felt a chill run down her spine and her breath caught in her throat. How had he found and gotten into the stronghold? She was just turning around when the baby kicked out again, harder this time. This time the kick was enough to make her legs fall from underneath of her.

"Well, he said you was in good health but he didn't say you was pregnant."

She looked back and her emerald-green eyes bulged out wide. Standing behind her was not her father as she had thought but his hated older half-sister, Dione. She backed up against the corner, when her spine touched the edge of the corner she stopped, her back hurt her pretty badly nowadays. Dione looked no different, she looked her usual. There was no mistaking that she was Master Vile's sister, hell she could even pull off being his mother they had such resemblance! She had the elongated ears, slender and feminine, and white glowing eyes with black pupils. She was wearing a long flowing, but tight, maroon dress that had black ties and bows on it, she had maroon colored high heels on her feet which had bows on the sides. The left side of her head and face was yellow while the right was light blue. She had make-up on, her lips were lipsticked the opposite of her facial colors, she had on black mascara and white eyeshadow over her eyes. Dione's hair was long and was a deep purple in color with white and gray mixed in. Angel was nervous for one reason; she had fought against Dione eight months ago. The last she had seen of Dione she had been supported between her daughter and granddaughter before they had teleported out of the area. She looked Dione in the eye, there was nothing in them that said she was angry but she knew better that to trust the eyes of a person, or being. They hid things well. What Angel had done eight months ago, fight and then turn against Dione, scared her some now. Dione could be horribly angry with her and could do something to her or worse, she could hurt the baby.

"Calm yourself child!" Dione snapped. "you act as if I'm about to hurt you."

"Are you not?" Angel replied. "I fought against you eight months ago."

"True." Dione walked forward two steps then stopped. "How along are you?"

"How did you find out?" Angel demanded.

"Atlas wrote me last night, been wondering whatever happened to you." Dione placed her hand on Angel's stomach then yanked it away. "Pretty along."

"S-s-seven months and two weeks." Angel stammered.

"The Dione bunch has only girls, remember that."

That was all that was said, Dione teleported, actually she dissipated, and everything went back to normal in the palace. Angel stayed where she was, shivering and shaking violently, scared to death! What if the baby was a boy, would Dione hurt her baby if it was a boy? Dione had sounded pissed, angered, frustrated, she had sounded like she wanted to hurt her, her voice had been so low when she had spoken. After a while Angel walked off, towards Atlas' Throne Room. Atlas's Throne Room had three windows, it was built shaped like an octagon but it had just three windows and all were situated in front of the room. There was a pair of sliding wooden doors that led to the room and, before she slid them open, she looked in. Atlas had a painted silver chair that had a swayed seat, a purple cushion was placed in the seat of the chair and a few long tables in the room, a stack of pillows were placed in one of the corners. He wasn't in the room so she went off to his bedroom chamber. He was there, coming out from the walk-in bathroom. She walked in quickly and confronted him about Dione knowing about her being with him, about her being on Earth again.

"You told her!" Angel exclaimed the second she was in the room. "You wrote and told her that I..."

"Was heh, yes." Atlas nodded his head. "She be wantin' to no, yeh no she be worryin' boot yeh."

"Bullshit!" Angel walked up to him, stood within an inch from him. "She is pissed! She saw this and didn't look pleased." she pointed at her stomach. "Thanks!"

"She needin' to no, Angel." Atlas gently placed his hands on her shoulders and led her to the bed. "She no mad, she jus' surprised."

"The Dione bunch has only girls?" Angel repeated Dione's words. "That don't sound like surprise to me. That sounds like she's got the old ticker working upstairs."

"Yeh safe heh." Atlas assured her. "She jus' not no'in how to talk her surprise, is all."

Atlas had a style to him, he'd only wear a robe that covered him completely if he was outside of his palace or in the company of his daughters. At the moment, being that he was not outside of his winter palace and not in the company of his daughters, he was wearing a bottomless loincloth. It was made of light purple fabric that had gold around the edges. There was a gold design around the band which had ruby and topaz stones placed in odd places, he had gold wrist bands that had a topaz strand around the center on his wrists and he wore brown sandals on his feet. Angel shuddered when he walked by her after he had seated her down on his bed, the back of his loincloth was short and it swayed from side to side, it barely covered his butt cheeks.

"You being macho man or something?" she asked him. "Aren't you cold in that thing?"

"No." Atlas laughed lightly. "I no cold. I's warm."

"Alright Macho Man." Angel snickered.

Atlas was particularly against being called anything but his name and when he turned and gave her a look she shook her head. Atlas' bedroom chamber in his winter palace was a unique one! He had a Lion rug, headless, at the side of his bed and stuffed birds; Sacred Ibis, Brown Booby, an Oriental Darter and an Egyptian Goose, lined up on one side of the room on the wall. Near a window was hung the head of a Rhim Gazelle, it looked like a Nubian Antelope except for the neck being a full tawny brown and the horns being slender and slightly S-shaped. There was a dresser beside the bed and a mirror on the wall. The bed underneath of her had tan sheets and a tan blanket with an Ankh design on the front. The pillows, circular, throw and normal in shape and many of them, were lined up against the wall, when she and Atlas slept they'd take a pillow, or two, each from the side of the bed and sleep on it. The bed was shaped in a half circle. He had a framed photograph of him surrounded by his harem and Helen in his arms hanging on the wall, beside it stood a framed photograph of him with his five children, all by Helen.

"Belleh feel good?" Atlas placed his hand on her stomach, the baby kicked once.

"At the moment, yes." Angel replied. "Not sure how long it will stay that way though. Knowing Wiggly-Kicker in there."

"Good an' hehtheh babeh is!" Atlas said, he traced his finger over her stomach lightly. "Yeh feet feelin' good?"

Angel's feet were still sore but she didn't say that to Atlas, and that was enough of an answer for him. He went off to his bathroom and was gone for a short while. When he returned he had a brown bowl and some water, laced with honey, with him. He had Angel lie down and stretch her legs over his lap. When he started rubbing her feet she felt funny, as always. Atlas ran his hands over her feet gently, she giggled twice when he touched the sensitive parts of her feet which made him look up and smile at her.

"Yeh teeklish ting!" Atlas snickered, he tickled her feet on purpose.

"Q-q-quit th-th-that!" Angel laughed. She sat up and messed his hair up.

"Qeeet dat!" Atlas shook his head. "Silly ting!"

"You started it." Angel layed back down.

"Yeh namin' it one of dem names yeh pa done tought up?" Atlas asked her.

"Bikira or Vlorben? Hell no!" Angel did not like those names, they sounded odd. "I'm not sure if I'm keeping it or not."

"Sure yeh is!" Atlas patted her stomach gently then went back to rubbing her feet.

"You know it's not yours, right?" Angel asked him, he truly acted on the fatherly side of things with her whenever the baby was brought up. He even spoke to the baby from time to time.

"I no'd dat, yes." Atlas replied.

That night she felt funny, she couldn't get to sleep. She sat up in the bed and turned around, being careful to not wake up Atlas who was snoring lightly beside her. She stood up and walked over to the window, as she looked out she placed her hand on her stomach. She smoothed her hand over her bulging belly slowly for a short while then turned around. Seeing her reflection in the mirror made her turn, she had yet to accept what she looked like, of having a big belly. If she hadn't been pregnant she would have had a petite body, a trim and petite body with size 36C breasts. At the moment her belly made her look fat and her breast were swollen, she was no longer able to wear a 36 cup bra, she had to wear a cup size bigger. She truly looked deformed, and she hated it.

"Angel?" he was obviously awake, Angel turned around and saw that he was sitting up on the bed, the blanket down by his waist. "Someting wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all, just seeing how ugly and fat I am." Angel swallowed hard, she choked back tears.

"Angel, yeh no fat or oogly." Atlas got up from the bed and went to her. "I sees a boofool gal, no fat or oogly." He kissed her cheek. "Boofool."

"You're a man," Angel said the obvious. "you don't know how it's like or how a woman feels... I use to be trim. Petite. Now I'm..."

She started crying and Atlas wrapped her up in his arms. He smoothed her hair back and kissed her cheek then planted a kiss on her lips which, for some reason, she returned. He slowly and gently picked her up and placed her on his bed, when he slept he wore not a thing so when he climbed into bed beside her she saw him fully. She rolled over and snuffled some. Atlas pressed his naked body up against her, he placed his head on her shoulder and nuzzled her, his hand went around her belly. The baby kicked once then became still.

"I no's how yeh feel." Atlas whispered in her ear. "Yeh goin' trew changes, is all. Yeh git yeh feegyor back agin."

"I hear some women don't ever get back their figures, or go back to being the same as before they were pregnant." Angel said.

"Yeh be meybe a inch big in deh weest is all, boot yeh git yeh feegyor back." Atlas reassured her. "I's gone trew five of dees pregnicies, I no's."

"But you haven't gone through seeing a woman have a baby from a monster." Angel started crying again. "M-m-my grandmother, Irka, says that she had to be c-c-cut for my father and his brother to be born."

"Helen had dat doon too wit Julius." Atlas ran his hand up to her breast then trailed it down to her stomach.

"I don't think as much as my grandmother was cut." Angel turned slightly and looked Atlas in the eye. "Irka says she was cut from her A to her V for both of her sons to be born."

"Yeh be fahn." Atlas kissed her cheek.

She slept in his arms that night, he would periodically trail his hand up to her breast then down again and would give her kisses. She still had her father's brand on her neck, the ugly M and V with the V's last branch curled around the two letters in a circle, both letters had been set in metal on a poker in a Gothic style. She had tried to get her father to take the brand off but he would hear none of it, she still had it and it still brought back memories of that first, horrible, sexual encounter with her father. The one where he had been so rough, putting bite marks in her shoulders, neck and breasts and had made something inside of her feel like it was breaking. Near morning her eyelids slipped down and she fell asleep.

It wasn't Atlas that woke her up around noon, she had figured that he would come but obviously, she hadn't figured on his arrival being so explosive. The Earth lurched up then dropped only to be lurched back up again, the sky grew pitch black and thunder rumbled loudly, acid rain fell as did hail. Atlas ran into his bedroom chamber just as the Earth started rocking back and forth, she could hear the slabs underneath the soil slapping up against each other, a whirring sound was drifting in through the mountain's hollowed walls.

"Damn that fool!" Angel said as she got up from the bed. "Can't leave me alone or let me go!"

"Yeh lie down, it be fahn."

Atlas grabbed her up in his arms gently and was carrying her to his bed when the ground underneath the palace rocked left hard. His legs were pulled out from under him and he fell down, Angel dropped to her knees on the floor and yelled out in pain, she felt something pop in her and looked down. The Earth went silent a few minutes later, the sky above was still pitch black and everyone in Atlas' winter stronghold quickly lit up torches. Atlas ran over to his closet and took out an oil lamp. He lit it and set it on his dresser then went to her. He was starting to help Angel to her feet when she yelled out in pain and grabbed his hand.

"Angel," Atlas said concernedly. "what's wrong?"

"It's... coming." Angel looked down and Atlas followed her, there was a yellow puddle between her legs, a yellow liquid was dripping down her legs from her crotch. "Atlas..."

"It be fahn," Atlas gently picked her up and placed her on his bed, he pulled the sheets up but kept the blanket down. "Yeh be fahn, I no's what to do."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Angel looked at him fearfully. "You going to deliver or...?"

"I gits Helen den we do dis ting." Atlas patted her stomach gently then left the room, he took the oil lamp with him.

When he had walked into his bedroom chamber after a right bad clap of thunder he had figured he'd see his daughter-mate huddled in a corner, but instead he had met with a confusing situation. When he had walked into his bedroom chamber he had not seen her, he had checked the room thoroughly, turned it upside down practically, and still, he had not found her. After the second time checking under his bed he had looked at the window on impulse. That was when confusion had turned to fear, the window was shattered, from the inside it had been shattered, the glass broken completely from the frame. He had leaned out the window, looked to the left then to the right then had looked down before calling out at the top of his voice his daughter's name. He had gotten rained on, he had stood there leaning half out of his window getting wet from the head down to his waist with the rain. A bright flash of white lightning followed by a loud thunder-clap had made him pull back into his palace and race out of his room, shrieking at the top of his lungs that she was gone, missing, had escaped.

He had been furious, his father had been equally furious. All of their planets, their conquered galaxies, had been ordered to close down all abortion clinics, an abortion was only allowed when the woman directly asked permission from their ruler and only so if it was a health-related issue, an abortion needed because the woman was in danger. Master Vile had gone to each of the planets in his galaxies, the Betta, the few planets he had conquered in the Dark Galaxy and of course, his birth galaxy, the M-51 and had done a personal broadcast, giving out a description of his daughter and making clear that she was pregnant. KurukVile had done the same in his Wycos and Vulcan Galaxies and on Oot and on the planets he had conquered in the Joga Galaxy. DuruVile had done the same in his conquered galaxies and TazirVile had done the same in his two conquered galaxies and the planets he had conquered. They had expected for Angel to be found and returned swiftly, but when nothing had come back after two weeks each had looked at Earth. Master Vile had his ship touch down in a valley, his father, grandfather and uncle followed and landed nearby.

"I'm destroying this planet after I find her this time." Master Vile said to his father after he had landed his ship and walked up to him. "No more of this nonsense, she's my mate and she'll listen to me. This planet has a limited window now."

"I cannot agree with you more, Son." KurukVile nodded his head. "She's broken the last shred of my patience."

Master Vile's ship was shaped as a gigantic skull with its mouth open in a scream. It had large fangs on both sets of teeth dropping down with a split tongue inside that was beat red. His ship had two dark red eyes the size of a small car, they stared out from the cockpit of his ship. His ship had been fastened somewhat in his image, it had his elongated ears with earrings hanging down from them. When he had landed he had made the ramp, the split tongue, roll down from the mouth, the pharynx which was really the hatchway of his ship had gone up, then had ordered all servants inside to start setting up camp. He wasn't expecting to stay here long. His ship was called SkullTerra for a reason, it terrified people with just one glance.

KurukVile's ship was landed across from his son's and was large, it had a metallic silver coloring to it. A large silver coil ran around a skull that was as white as an eggshell that had two black soulless eyes that stared out, the mouth was closed but the teeth were very viewable. The teeth were rotten, a yucky green and yellow in color, the two canines on the top row of teeth sparkled with gold dust. There were gray bars that connected the skull in four places to the coil. The hatchway was built into the teeth and slid noisily whenever anyone walked out. KurukVile's ship was called the SkuCoil.

Sitting directly in front of KurukVile's ship was his father's own special craft, the SkullBat as he called it. It was shaped like the head of a bat with its mouth open, the teeth jutting down giving the bat a menacing appearance. The beady eyes of the SkullBat were dark red and looked out from the cockpit, just like Master Vile and KurukVile's ship's did. DuruVile Surfeit's ship was mostly dark gray and black in color except for the eyes and the teeth which were white. A short silver ramp ran down from the ship's bat mouth.

"Such a pretty planet, why not just suppress her memory of it?" TazirVile walked up. When Master Vile turned around and looked at him, his golden-yellow eyes blazing, TazirVile shrugged. "Your, planet, you do as you wish with it. I'd just swipe her memory of her ever being on the planet, if she was my..."

"She is not your daughter!" Master Vile shoved his uncle hard, TazirVile fell back on the cold ground hard. "Don't you ever start lecturing me on what you would do if she was your daughter! If you were in my shoes you would do the exact same as I."

"Don't you ever put your hands on me, Nephew!" TazirVile jumped up and pushed Master Vile back.

Master Vile lost his resolve and started fighting with his uncle, they wrestled on the ground and punched back and forth a few times, neither used their magic or their abilities but when they were pulled apart TazirVile's mouth was bleeding and Master Vile's left eye was near shut, when TazirVile had punched him his blue-tinted glasses had broke, a piece of glass had slapped up against his eye, luckily he had sensed what was about to happen and had closed that eye before the glass could enter and cause harm. TazirVile yelled, DuruVile, his father, had him about the waist and was literally lifting him up off of his feet. Usually TazirVile was all about reserving his strengths but seeing him acting this way made one take a double look.

"Alright! Since you're going to be physical me and Eshal are heading out of here." TazirVile turned and entered his ship and took off.

"Good riddance, never was any help in the first place." Master Vile shook his father's hands off of him.

"Son, you need to get control of yourself." KurukVile sighed. "We do need him, he's not as unreliable as he looks."

"Really? All he's done so far is stand around and gawk." Master Vile turned to his father. "Or am I missing something."

"He helped capture Angel..." KurukVile started to say before he was interrupted.

"Once, since then he's done nothing but be in the way."

Master Vile and TazirVile had been at each other's throats ever since Angel had gotten pregnant, TazirVile, it seemed to Master Vile, had decided that he was the smart one, the one that everyone had to take their problems to and the one that had to give out the advice and give out lectures. This was very annoying to him, he did not like his uncle coming up to him and telling him how to run things in his house or how to act with Angel, or with Rita and Rito for that matter. He had enough to deal with, he didn't need a know-it-all on top of it. KurukVile had gotten on him twice for giving him non-useful advice on how to act around Angel. Had he acted like this almost fifteen thousand years ago? He truly could not remember! His last memory of his uncle before he had been disowned by his father was during a party, he thought it was a birthday party but it could also of been a party hosted for the conqueror of a planet, was he the conqueror or had the party been hosted for TazirVile? Again, he didn't remember. He hated not being able to remember things.

"Where are we?" Master Vile asked.

Angel was in a world of pain! She had been stripped fully of her clothing and was literally on her side in a fetal position screaming at the top of her lungs, the contractions came every minute and a half and were so bad she was clutching at the sheets that were around her. Atlas was constantly busy, bringing in new pails of luke warm water, new towels and rags, and of course there was the usual pacing that he did afterwards. Helen was there, she had Angel's hand and she knew well how she felt. Angel had a death grip going on, Helen had had to tear her hand free as the circulation had been cut off a few times.

"How... how long has iiiiiiit been going on?" Angel stammered, another contraction came and she screamed loudly.

"Four hours." Helen answered. "How far along is she, Atlas?"

She wasn't far enough along to deliver, she was only 3cm dilated, not far enough to pass a baby. Atlas was careful, he could feel the contractions and was worried. Helen, he remembered well that when she had been pregnant with his children she had gone through pain but not as much as this. Angel was screaming in pain, he had no pain medication to help her, the last had been used up almost a month before by a woman of his tribe, she had to do this one her own. He gently patted her hip, she grabbed his hand and squeezed tight, he didn't mind.

"Not far enoof." he replied, he looked up and gave Helen a concerned look.

Claudia, the oldest daughter of Atlas and Helen, was pacing back and forth in the courtyard. Even from here she, and everyone else in the courtyard, could hear Angel screaming. Claudia was in love with a man in her father's tribe, just hearing Angel screaming like she was made her want to not have children. Claudia looked like her father, she had a slightly hooked nose and high cheeks bones, her hair was sandy brown and she had brown eyes. She was wearing a white dress on with a black belt around the waist, there was nothing on her feet. The sky outside had started to lighten up, everything was starting to settle down except now everyone had to contend with Angel being in early labor. She wondered if this was how it happened for new mothers, if they had an early labor for the first child then had normal labor for the next. She couldn't ask anyone in the courtyard, they were all her family and none of them were married or had children, if she wanted to ask anyone she'd either have to wait and ask her father or mother or she'd just have to wait until she had her first child.

Angel screamed throughout the night, she dilated a full 7cm then stopped, the pain was getting worse with every hour and Atlas was near hitting the roof with worry. After the sun rose the next morning Angel had yet to go past 7cm, Helen had gone off to ask one of the women in Atlas' tribe, a midwife, if this was normal leaving him with Angel. When the sun had been up for three hours both Angel and Atlas had a major scare. Three hours after the sun had rose up, sending its rays on the chilly landscape below, Angel started gushing blood. Atlas yelled out for help, then he started cleaning her. The second he had her cleaned up more blood would gush out, Angel was now clutching pillows and screaming in fright, her body was shaking violently.

"Am I miscarrying?" Angel yelled out in fright. "Atlas, is that it? Am I miscarrying?"

"I no no." Atlas was trying to be calm but at that particular moment he was far from it.

"You don't know! You said you'd gone through five pregnancies with Helen! Surely you must know, Atlas!" Angel screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Angel..." Atlas said, he looked up slowly, his eyes wide.

"What?" Angel exclaimed. "What, what is it?"

"Yeh done boosted down heh." Atlas replied. "Yeh needs to push. Now!"

Helen walked in in just in time to see Angel start pushing, she was confused then when she saw blood gushing out from the sheet that had been pulled up she ran forward. Angel flopped down, gasped and yelled out then shot back up and pushed again before flopping back down again, her knees were at angles, her hands were in fists and her face was as red as an apple. Helen was about to run to Atlas when Atlas suddenly pulled back, his face was red and dripping in blood, he quickly wiped his face then started shouting in Arabic for Angel to push. Angel was screaming loudly, she was pushing and she was flopping back after every push to the bed.

"Push!" Helen shrieked at the top of her lungs. "Angel, don't stop, keep pushing!"

"I am pushing! I'm pushing with every fucking muscle in my body!" Angel shrieked back. "It won't come out! It won't come out!"

"Dafa'a!" Atlas shouted at her in Arabic. "Dafa'a, Angel! Dafa'a!"

Angel was pushing, she was giving her all, she couldn't understand why the baby wasn't coming out. She thought up a million reasons why; the baby was deformed and couldn't come out because of its deformity, the baby was in a breech position, the baby was dead and her body was just not pushing it out because it wasn't alive. She even thought up that Dione was causing the baby to not be born, as horrible a thought as it was she had it planted in her brain and thought it. She breathed in five times in succession then pushed hard, her bottom actually lifted up from the bed. Atlas had stopped yelling in Arabic, he was doing something between her legs. She suddenly felt a relief, like something had come out, and she dropped heavily to the bed. She was drenched from head to foot with sweat, the bed was drenched in her sweat and blood. She breathed hard, she looked up at the ceiling, her mouth slightly open, her emerald-green eyes wide with shock. What had just happened? She looked down, Helen had stopped yelling and was standing still, her hands were up to her face. Atlas was standing up, he had a bloody bundle in his arms. She watched in horror as he carried it to his bathroom then she broke down in tears.

"I lost it?" Angel cried. "After all that I lost it?"

"It didn't cry." Helen said in a weak whisper. "I... I don't know. Atlas!"

Helen ran to the bathroom and she was quickly thrown out. Angel screamed out for Atlas to tell her what was wrong. It had been a full minute since she had felt the relief fall over her and had seen Atlas go off to his bathroom with the bloody bundle. What was going on? She screamed out for Atlas, she asked him again what was going on and if the baby was okay, she got no answer. Two minutes, now it was two minutes since she had seen Atlas take the bloody bundle to his bathroom. After five minutes she slid her head to the side, away from Atlas' bathroom and started sobbing pitifully, large tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Angel cried. "I told everyone I couldn't carry to term a living baby and no one listened!"

She was about to cry out something else when, suddenly, a loud, high pitched cry reached her ears. She turned back to Atlas' bathroom, was that the baby crying? Helen was standing by Atlas' dresser, her face frozen in shock, her eyes wide and her mouth dropped. It was another minute before she heard another high pitched cry, it was indeed from a baby. Was it hers that she was hearing? Or was it a baby outside the window? Helen must have read her mind because she tore off to the window and looked out.

"It has to be yours." Helen whispered, then she said a bit louder. "Angel, that's your baby crying! It's alive!"

"Good an' hehtheh too."

Atlas walked in at just that moment, he was smiling slightly and he looked very tired. Angel shrank back when he came up to her, her eyes went to the bundle in his arms. It was moving, she saw a hand come up through the bundle then it disappeared. She slowly sat up, inch for inch, very slowly, and stretched her hand forward. She pulled her hand back when the baby made a snuffling sound, she looked up at Atlas and he smiled down at her warmly. He understood what she was going through, Helen had done the same after Hannibal had been born. She had been fearful, scared to touch the baby. He had had to push Hannibal into her arms gently for her to hold him, everything had fallen into order afterwards.

"Wah-what is it?" Angel asked him.

"Yeh see fah yehself." he slid the baby into her arms and sat down.

Atlas had taken the baby to his bathroom on impulse, the reason why Angel had split wide open was because the baby had elongated ears, if he had of known he would have cut her himself to lessen the pain but he hadn't known and instead the baby had made a way out for himself, in a few minutes he'd have some serious stitching to do, Angel wouldn't be able to walk comfortably for a month and sex would be next to impossible for two to three months. He was happy about the baby though, he had been born quiet, and not because the cord had been wrapped around his neck but because he was a strong one. He had moved a lot after birth, but had not uttered a single cry, the only reason he had cried out was because he had turned the faucet on slightly, the trickle of water had scared the baby into a single, high-pitched cry, a strong cry. He had sighed loud when he had heard that cry then had gone on to finish cleaning the baby and tie off the umbilical cord, he had cut the cord in half without thinking then had gone off to his bathroom quickly.

"Eeeesh, well the old man really marked his son didn't he?" Angel sighed.

"What is it?" Helen asked, she took a step forward then stopped.

"A boy." Angel replied. "Isn't he a bit small? His head is big but his body looks... thin and small to me."

"He be a newbohn." Atlas patted her knee. "He suhpose to be small."

"I thought he'd be bigger since I was so big." Angel said, then she gasped. "Could I have another in me? Twins?"

"Dey no more in yeh, I checked." Atlas slid over to the head of the bed. "He it, jus' one babeh in yeh."

Angel looked at the baby, he truly did look like his father, their father, and that made her wonder if there was some sort of gene in her father's family that made male children look like their father's, she quickly tossed it to the side when she remembered that Rito, her half-brother, didn't look anything like their father. The baby was small, about sixteen and a half inches in length. The head made him look deformed, he had elongated ears like his father, they went about half the length of his shoulders and drooped slightly, she guessed that when he was a little older they would pull up and become straighter. His ears were dark green with light green Tiger-like stripes. The left side of his face and body was dark yellow while the right side of his face and body was dark green, his left shoulder was skeletal in form and his left elbow on down to his wrist was also skeletal in form. His knees were also skeletal, the rest of him was flesh. She had yet to see what color his eyes were, he had his eyes closed tight.

"Isn't he suppose to have his eyes open?" Angel asked, she looked at Atlas then at Helen. "They're closed... shouldn't they be open?"

"Dey was open," Atlas leaned in and wiggled his finger in front of the baby, the baby grabbed his finger. "He be fahn, pohfuctly nohmal."

"Can I hold him?" Helen asked.

"S-s-sure." Angel gently held the baby up and Helen gently and slowly took and held him. "you are, after all, his grandmother."

Angel screamed out in pain when Atlas started stitching her up, Atlas explained that she was split pretty badly down between her legs. The baby had done a number on her, she would have a difficult time walking for the next few weeks, he claimed. Helen was bouncing the baby, who was still silent for some reason. Angel wondered if something was up with the baby, he was much too quiet. Could there be something dreadfully wrong with the baby's mental make-up? Could something of not formed correctly in its brain or had her running around in the desert for a week of done something to make the baby be this quiet? It took Atlas a good fifteen minutes before he had her stitched up, in all them minutes the baby hadn't uttered a peep.

"C-can I hold my baby?" Angel asked.

Helen handed the baby over to her daughter gently, Atlas had seated himself back beside Angel and was looking down at the bundle with a slight smile on his face. She sat down beside him and placed her hand on his, he looked at her then stood up. With her hand in his, they walked out of his bedroom chamber, giving Angel some time alone with her firstborn. Atlas went to his Throne Room and practically dropped from exhaustion in his chair, Helen took a pillow out from the corner and sat on it. It had been a rough night and morning, both she and her husband were exhausted.

"He is very quiet." Helen broke the silence. "Awfully quiet for a newborn."

"He be a strong one!" Atlas boasted. "Ver strong! Not all newbohn babeh's be makin' noise all deh time, some be queet, some be noisy."

"Everything worked out alright?" Helen asked her husband. "Was the cord wrapped around the neck or..."

"Bohn fahn, Helen." Atlas caressed Helen's face. "Angel's babeh bohn fahn. Be ver hehtheh! Ver strong!"

Angel bounced the baby in her arms, the baby snuffled twice then went back to being silent. He raised his arms twice then dropped them back down, he kicked his legs out once then stopped. She wondered if the baby was hungry and pressed him up to her breast, it was then that the baby cried and opened his eyes. She stared in shock at the eyes that the baby had, he had yellow-green eyes that glowed brightly, another thing he had inherited from his father. She wondered if he had inherited anything from her, to her it looked like he was dominated fully in design by his father. The baby had a high wail of a cry, it almost made her want to clamp her hands over her ears, it was that loud.

"Hey, uh, there now stop, uh... crying." Angel said to the baby. When he continued to cry she started rocking him side to side. "Sssshhh now, hush little baby. Just wanted to see if you was hungry is all."

The baby quieted up then latched onto her nipple, he suckled noisily, clinching then unclenching his little hands all the while. When he was done with that nipple she slowly moved him over to her other one and he latched onto that one quickly. Was it okay to burp a newborn after he nursed for the first time? When he was finished nursing from her she gently placed him on her shoulder and patted his back lightly. He made a sound and pulled up slightly, she guessed that he had just burped. She slowly lowered him back down, she held his tiny head in her hand and balanced his body on her arm. He seemed livelier now, he was kicking his legs and moving his arms about. Was that how it went after a baby had its first milk? Did newborns get more active after they drank from their mother's breasts for the first time? She knew that with animals the first milk was very important, it carried special nutrients, antibodies important for development and for disease prevention. Did humans have that?

"Well, baby, you've been fed and burped." Angel said to her baby. "I guess now it's time for a name. I don't much like Vlorben, do you?" when the baby spit up she smiled and gently wiped his mouth and face with a cloth that had been left on the bed. "Well, I don't either so lets think up a name for you. How about..."

She thought hard, she looked at the baby and took note of the baby's colors and figured that maybe a name on his colors wasn't right. She didn't much like naming him Vile Jr., that sounded not right and she did not want to name him after both her and his father. Maybe switch a letter, keep the last three letters of her father's name but change the first letter? She repositioned herself, sat up a bit straighter and slid her legs down so that they were straight. Surprisingly, she didn't feel any pain. It was like she hadn't even given birth. The baby looked up at her, his eyes and hers locked, she didn't look away, she kept staring at him. How could she of said she didn't want to have him? He was a dear little thing! There was a dictionary over on the dresser, she figured Atlas had taken it out for a reason. She reached over and grabbed it, she flipped the pages then stopped at a word.

"Hmmm..." she thought. "Bile, a bitter-tasting, dark-green to yellowish brown fluid, produced by the liver of most vertebrates that aides in digestion of lipids in the small intestine." the baby raised its hands and made a giggling sound, she looked down at him and smiled warmly, he smiled back up at her. "Well, I guess we shouldn't end tradition here. How about Bile?" the baby giggled and tossed his little hands up at her, she released the dictionary and grabbed one of his hands and brought it up to her face. His skin was smooth and delicate. "Alright then, Bile it is. Welcome to Earth, Little Bile One."


	5. Chapter 5

Angel had no idea what she was doing that whole first week of Bile's life, she simply did things on instinct and if she had a question or needed advice she'd ask Helen who would help her quite a bit. Atlas had quite a bit on his mind the first week of Bile's life, the magicians of his tribe had invented, tried and then approved a new gun, a new laser gun, and Atlas had been the first to use it. Helen had explained when she and Angel had happened upon Atlas firing the gun a little on the clumsy side that he made it a point that he was the first one to touch the new weapons and learn how to use them before he went and started training his people how to use them. Atlas had perfected his firing technique after two days and had started training his people, the men first with the women following. Atlas wanted everyone in his tribe to be safe, each member knew how to fire a gun or use a sword. The children were started on slingshots and small sticks before progressing to the bigger weapons, usually it was around the time that they were teenagers that they started learning the basics of firing a gun and using a sword, also by that time they would know the basics of fighting hand-to-hand combat, with their bare hands and feet. Atlas' two twin daughters, Calypso and Cleopatra, were already very good at firing a slingshot.

"But, lets have you be a kid for a while." Angel said to her son as she was changing his diaper. "No hurry, you'll be here for a while."

It had taken her a long time before she had reached the age of two, about five years with another seven before she looked five. When she had gone off to Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic she had been eleven, and it it had taken twenty-two years before she even reached that age. Bile was kicking his legs out, although he was still a quiet little thing he was much more moving and active nowadays, walking around with him was a chore. She finished replacing his diaper then picked him up, he tossed his hands up and made a coo-ing sound, drool fell from his mouth to his chin. She sighed and carried him to the crib that Atlas had brought into his bedroom chamber for her. It was a good, strong wooden crib lined with Camel's fur. Bile had a green blanket in the crib that he slept with and a tiny pillow in a moss green pillow case.

"Alright now, time for a nap." Angel placed Bile in his crib.

She was rocking the crib gently back and forth when the door opened, Atlas walked in looking very perturbed. His hair was sticking up as if he had run his hands through it and she could see that there was grease in his hair. His face was greased up, there was some sand on his cheek and there looked to be some sand on his eyebrows. Bile was sleeping so she left the crib and went to Atlas, he jumped when she tapped his shoulder and swallowed hard, when he turned around she saw the jagged gashes on his chest that were smoking. She placed her fingertip on one of the gashes then took it away fast, he had been sprayed with some sort of burning liquid.

"What happened?" Angel asked, when Atlas didn't answer she went to the bathroom and got some medical supplies, a cloth and some luke warm water. "Sit down, tell me what happened."

"Dat uncle of yeh pa's is steein' in deh desert." Atlas grimaced when she touched his wounded chest with the damp cloth. "We done walked up an' seee-prised him good."

"TazirVile?" Angel looked up sharply. "He's here?"

Atlas explained how he had been out with a hunting group looking for game when he had walked over a dune and happened on TazirVile, who was also out hunting at that exact same moment. They had looked at each other once then Atlas had run off, his hunting party at his heels, TazirVile had thrown acid at Atlas three times before disappearing. Atlas and his hunting group had returned quickly afterwards, besides Atlas there had been two others injured. Atlas had three gashes from which acid was dripping out of on his chest and one gash to his back, Angel knew better than the chide him for running from her great-uncle. If she had happened on TazirVile out in the desert she would have turned tail as well, TazirVile had the basic powers, energy wielding, but he was also very acute in his acidic powers and he knew how to read minds, other than that she had no idea what else powers he had. TazirVile had a way of regulating the acid he threw out from his hands and fingers, he could throw out acid that would just barely sting and he could throw acid that burned like hell.

"I head out with you next time you go out." Angel said. "That way you have a chance."

"La, no!" Angel grabbed her arms and looked her dead in the eye. "Yeh steein' heh wit deh babeh, yeh rest an' recoover."

"You can't hunt with him here." Angel replied. "You don't have a chance, I could distract him long enough so you could hunt."

"Yeh needs rest, Angel." Atlas pecked her cheek once. "We's fahn, we kin hunt at night."

She treated his chest and back then replaced the items she had taken from his bathroom back in their original places. When Angel returned she found Atlas checking Bile, making sure he was alright. He'd always wait for her to leave the room before tending the baby, one time she had walked in from the bathroom to find him rocking Bile who had just woke up. He had slipped Bile into her arms and walked off quickly, she hadn't much thought why he was acting the way he was and she still wasn't. Atlas had told her one time that he hadn't claimed Bathilda, his and Helen's first child and her fraternal twin who had raised her for twenty-two years, as his daughter because he wasn't sure that she was his, although she was sure that Bathilda was his as her mother, Helen, had been pregnant when she had had her sexual encounter with her father, Master Vile. There was some sort of rule in Arabia that stated that one could not accept another if he or she wasn't asil, of their blood. She figured that Egypt had a similar rule.

"Are you heading out to hunt tonight then?" Angel asked, Atlas walked off from the baby quickly.

"No, I stee heh fah tonight." Atlas sat down in the only chair in his room, a wooden chair with a Striped Hyena pelt draped over the back. "Babeh doin' fahn?"

"Bile's doing well, been getting more and more sure of himself every day it seems." Angel sat down on Atlas' bed. "Almost afraid to pick him up and carry him, he moves so much."

"Yeh git use to it." Atlas replied. "Afer a while, dat is."

It was silent after that, Atlas stared out at her and she glanced off. She knew exactly what was on his mind, other than TazirVile being in the area. He was one of them men that liked sex, and liked having a lot of sex. When he had had her before she had been captured by her father he had come to her almost every night, pretty demanding and forceful, although gentle during the deed. Angel had been left alone with Bile for a few hours after he had been born then Atlas had come in, he had asked her if she had named him and when she had replied with the name Bile he had simply blinked his eyes, he hadn't said a word. He wouldn't use the baby's name when he talked about him or asked about him, he'd simply say the baby or baby.

"You don't like the name I picked for him, do you?" Angel broke the silence.

"It be fahn." Atlas answered blankly, quickly.

"You don't seen very fine on the name." Angel stood up and went to the crib.

"Yeh deh mother, yeh gits pick." Atlas said, he was looking away from her.

Angel walked over to Atlas and looked him in the eye, he looked away quickly and she tried again to lock her eyes up with his. He'd constantly look away, she rolled her eyes then ran her hand through his hair. He shook his head and sand came out of his hair, when she looked at her hand she saw that there was grease on her fingers. She rolled her shoulders slightly then walked off to the bathroom and washed her hands. When she returned she found herself alone, the door was slowly closing from Atlas leaving his bedroom. She snickered then went to Bile, he was sleeping almost soundly, every once in a while he'd sniff or snore lightly. She found herself wondering about TazirVile again, when her father, Master Vile, had split up with his father, and her grandfather, after he had found out that he wanted to go after his Dacops Crystal which she had taken from his fortress home first instead of trying to capture her TazirVile had gone and joined up with her father.

Angel walked over and layed down on Atlas' bed, she thought back to the past eight months she had been forced to live with her father in his palace on Gamma-Vile. TazirVile had gone off to his mansion home on the planet Moas that was in the M-51 Galaxy after she had been caught with his young daughter, EshalVile and DuruVile had gone off with Cyla. Her grandparents had moved in with her father, temporarily, they and her father had claimed. After five months TazirVile had been invited to stay at her father's palace by his older brother, KurukVile. Her father hadn't been very happy on the invitation being sent out without him being asked first and it had led to some silent days between him and his father, when TazirVile had arrived the mood hadn't changed much. TazirVile was very different from his brother, KurukVile, he had had a much different education and he had a different take on life, it seemed.

"He also has some unresolved issues with his brother." Angel said aloud. "I don't need to ask him to know that, he can be a foot from me and I'd sense it."

DuruVile had married five women, and had divorced from each of his wives after the children of the marriages had become adults, and he had remarried his second wife and her grandfather's mother, Cyla soon after he had decided to come out of hiding. He had a total of twelve children, most of which were girls except for her grandfather and TazirVile. She still didn't know much about her great-grandfather past that, she knew he knew how to do elemental abilities and that he was a strict parent but other than that she didn't know him. The universe was still in upheaval over her great-grandfather's re-emergence and quite a lot of newspapers had been published on his re-marriage to his second wife, her father had closed down five newspaper publishers for publishing incorrect content, as he claimed it was. That had been a far cry from what her grandfather had done on Deocomos and Oot, he had had everyone in one of newspaper publishing buildings arrested for printing out their feelings on his father re-marrying his mother.

"Universe is probably flooded with newspapers on my escape." Angel snickered.

"It is."

She shot up from the bed and turned hard left. Dione stood at Atlas' bedroom door, when she saw Angel standing up she walked into the bedroom, she closed the door behind her. Angel went to the crib and stood slightly to the side of it, her legs were ready in case she needed to spring forward and grab Bile. She suddenly remembered Dione's words a week before, of Dione telling her that the Dione branch had only girls and for her to remember that. The baby was still sleeping, he burped once then went silent. Dione walked forward and stood before the crib, she pulled the blanket slowly back from the baby then let it fall back.

"Despite the baby looking like my brother, your father," Dione looked at her. "it sure inherited a lot of green."

"Has yellow-green eyes." Angel said, it just popped out of her mouth. "They glow."

"The Surfeits usually pass along these genes and features to their offspring." Dione said. "Look at me, I sure inherited the looks. As did my daughter and granddaughter."

"Very active, the baby is very active." Angel was being careful to not use gender-specific words.

"May I?"

Angel had a lump in her throat and when she lifted Bile up out of the crib her arms trembled slightly. Bile stayed sleeping, or at least until he was in Dione's arms then his eyes opened and he started crying. Dione bounced and rocked Angel's baby like it was her own then she gently pulled the blanket off of him and dropped it into the crib. Angel was about to walk forward and try to calm Bile down when Dione took from her dress a gold-colored rattle, it was small in size with a short handle. Bile stopped crying immediately when he saw the toy, being a week old he had yet to get any toys of his own, Angel hadn't been able to get any for him yet.

"Like all babies, you like rattles." Dione bounced Bile once more. "What's the gender?"

"B-b-boy." Angel sputtered. "The baby's a boy."

"Strange, the Dione branch usually has girls." Dione looked up at Angel, their eyes locked for a few seconds. "What's his name?"

"Bile," Angel answered, then she added. "it's all I could come up with."

"You just changed a letter of your father's name, pretty lazy dear." Dione wagged her finger at Angel.

"It's better than Vlorben." Angel snorted.

"True, I'll give you that one."

Dione sat down in the wooden chair that Atlas had seated himself in earlier, she still had Bile in her arms. Angel told her how Bile had split her open coming out and about how much blood she had lost, Dione had nodded her head then told her that that was what had happened when she had given birth to Perniceie and that was what also happened to Perniceie when she had given birth to Azura. Angel found out that Dione had been pregnant twice, both pregnancies had been artificially done since she had, she claimed, taken two samples of WexVile's sperm from the Sperm Ward on Gamma-Vile, Dione claimed that her first pregnancy had ended in a stillbirth of a boy then her second she had given birth to her only daughter and only living child, Perniceie. Angel remembered how Dione had mentioned in her letters to Atlas so many months ago about having a double monthly, she was about to ask about it when Dione looked up sharply.

"If you need any help, you know where I am." Dione stood up and handed Bile over to Angel. "There's a new crystal on the dresser for you, wear it at all times. Atlas has one now as well."

"Keeping an eye on us now are ya?" Angel gave a slight wink.

"Have to, especially now since my brother is back on Earth and that wimp of an uncle I have, Taz-something or another, I can't remember, is sleazing around on his own around here."

"I'll be heading off to take back Earth soon." Angel said as she placed Bile back in his crib.

"Be careful!" Dione patted her shoulder gently. "You're father is real pissed, he's saying he's going to destroy Earth after he catches you."

"Thanks for the intel, I'll be extra careful." Angel blinked in shock.

"Take care now, the boys need you." Dione turned to leave.

"The boys? I have only one." Angel snickered.

"Bile and Atlas, who else?" then Dione left.

He was seated in his red fainting couch that had gold trim wiping his goggled glasses when a beep came through and a red light blinked on and off on the fireplace. He noticed, but he didn't get up, he continued wiping dust from the sand off of his glasses with his light gray kerchief. After twenty seconds he looked through them, squinting hard, then he slipped them on his face, he blinked his silvery eyes once when they were in place then stood up. He was in the living room of his ship, the KiSku, and was taking his time on purpose as he knew who it was that was calling him. His brother had been ringing for him for hours that day, not a single time had he picked up. Since his brother was on the side of his oldest son, the son who had disrespected and shunned him, he figured that he was in his right of shunning his brother. Slowly, very slowly, he walked across the circular Moasian rug, a pretty black rug with white and gray flowery and thorny designs on the edges and the design of a bat with its mouth open in the center. His young daughter had her toys strewn around, baby dolls wearing dark red or light gray dresses, plastic food items, playing blocks and baby doll clothes, he didn't tell her to pick them up. EshalVile was playing with one of the dolls she had and she had a block fort built around her. She looked up at him when he passed and he waved playfully at her, she returned the wave.

EshalVile was his pride and joy for a reason, his ex-wife had made such a stink over him and his habits that she had completely ignored their only child. It had gotten on his nerves something awful and when it had come to divorcing Bespe it had been done almost silently except for a few monetary moments where he had had to give up half a million of his money for the prenuptial agreement and sign over a small house of his that he and she had lived in for the first fifty years of their marriage. Bespe hadn't made any comments on Eshal, as he called her, their sweet little daughter of whom he adored. When they had divorced Bespe had merely looked down at their just barely able to walk daughter then had walked off with her bags. Soon after he and his wife had divorced Cyla had written, voicing her disappointment in how things had worked out with his wife then had asked if he needed help. He really hadn't needed any help at that time and had politely turned her down, when Eshal had started walking, and soon afterwards had begun running he had found himself needing some help so had sent in a letter asking if she was still interested. Cyla had moved in and she had been a wonderful help. He had wondered for the past hundred and fifty years why Cyla had asked him if he wanted her to move in and help, at first he had figured that it was something on the side of her experiencing the Empty Nest Syndrome, Cyla hadn't really been around during his childhood and really, they only knew each other by name and by the facts that she had been married to his father before his mother had come around. At the time Cyla was living on her own on Gamma-Vile, in a small one room cottage situated near a rocky shore of salt water with purple grass growing all around, she was decently off. When his father had suddenly re-appeared, showing that he was not dead but very much alive, he had put two-and-two together quickly. Cyla had moved in solely to keep an eye on one of two of her ex-husband's, who was now her remarried husband, son's.

Cyla had moved out of his mansion as soon as she had started dating her ex-husband, she had moved back to her cottage on Gamma-Vile then after she and his father had become engaged she had moved in with his father. It made him feel like he had been used, taken advantage of. He felt like she had only used him having a young daughter and being newly divorced as a way to live back the way she had been before his father had divorced her. As his mother always said, women can sometimes be true bitches and users, some see a good life and want to have it. Cyla had helped out with his daughter, yes, but only on her own time. With him having to rule over the Vaisha Galaxy and his single planets in the Andromeda Galaxy, of which he was still working on fully conquering, he did find it hard to raise his young daughter. He sometimes wondered how his brother had done it, but then he remembered that his brother was married. He turned around and looked at his living room.

The stone fireplace with the holly and spell-made living fern hanging from the mantle, covered in the front with a chain mail to prevent his young daughter from touching the flame, was unlit. His living room had two couches, one the fainting red couch he had just gotten up from and the dark gray couch shaped as a coffin sitting across from it with a glass coffee table set up on black accent legs directly in between them. Over near the wall stood a red chair and ottoman, above it was the taxidermied head of a large species of bat that he had hunted and killed on Moas some years ago. There were six Gothic floor lanterns that held light bulbs, above was a large yellow domed light which cast down a golden light, as did the Gothic floor lanterns. He had some photographs on the walls, mostly of him and his young daughter, but one with him and his older brother. He was looking at that picture, it was a recent one. He shook his head just as the beeping started again.

"Beep beep, daddy." EshalVile bounced on her knees. "Beep beep, beep beep."

"Yes, that is the telephone Eshal." TazirVile said.

On the glass coffee table sat an all gold with semi-precious gems Moas telephone, he sighed and went to it, alongside the phone was a drinking glass and EshalVile's sippy cup and directly beside EshalVile's sippy cup was a box of chocolates which were strictly for after dinner. EshalVile slid over and answered the phone before he could get to it, sometimes he wished she wouldn't do that. Some calls are meant just for the parents, a young child should only be on the phone if the one on the other end is a family member and only if that family member asked if he or she could speak with that young child. He walked over and sat on his fainting couch, he reached over just as she was saying hello. She pulled back, taking the receiver with her.

"Hiya uncle Kookoo." EshalVile was speaking into the phone's receiver. "Daddy here... okay I give it to him know."

"What is it Brother?" TazirVile said after he had been given the phone by his daughter.

"Well excuse me for calling, Little Brother." KurukVile sounded annoyed. "You run off and don't give anyone any leads on where you are, we're all a bit worried over here."

"Don't be, I'm old enough to not zip myself up in my pants." TazirVile snorted.

"Where are you?" KurukVile demanded in a stern voice.

"No where you need to know." TazirVile replied hotly.

"Pop's rather annoyed with you..." KurukVile started to say before he was interrupted.

"Or do you mean disappointed?" TazirVile sat up. "The second son of DuruVile Surfeit takes off, showing that he again is not his older, overly confident, arogant and overly muscled brother, am I correct in his words?"

"Don't start." KurukVile's anger was so up there that TazirVile could feel it coming through to his end of the phone.

"Oh, I'll start. How about I end this as well?" TazirVile slammed the receiver down on its handle.

He went over and picked EshalVile up, as he was leaving with her in his arms one of his maids walked in and started cleaning up the toys from the floor. He had employed the most capable maids, butlers and servants when he had moved to Moas, one of the main reasons why he had moved from Gamma-Vile to Moas was because the hired help was on a more professional level, the help was trained professionally at a school and did not ask questions, he hardly had to order his servants, butlers and maids around, if they saw something that needed to be done they did it. He carried his daughter to her bedroom and put her to bed for a nap, when he exited his daughter's bedroom he motioned for a maid.

"You watch her with your life!" he said sternly to the maid. "I'm heading out for another hunt, no one being gets in and no one being gets out, understood?"

"Yes most gracious Tazir!" the maid replied then she curtsied low.

He walked quickly to his bedroom and changed into his hunting attire which consisted of a black shirt that had silver buttons going from the right shoulder to the left side of the waist and black pants, he tightened a black belt with a gold buckle which had a T and a Z, his initials, on the buckle then he bent down and started putting on his black boots. He had been raised drastically different than his brother, while his brother dressed freely he preferred dressing in simple tuxedos and he had a preference to use just one outfit when it came to hunting. After every hunt, without fail, he'd send his hunting outfit to the washing room for washing, pressing and preparing. When he was done dressing himself he left his room and went to his Weapons Storage. He wasted no time in grabbing his M-Special Curved bow and feather tipped arrows, his sword and a knife then left the room. He was walking down the hallway, positioning his bow just over his shoulder, when he stopped in his tracks.

The last time he had gone out hunting he had happened on two groups of people, the first one had been hostile, they had attacked him but he had sent them packing quick. The second group he had sensed coming up on him and had made himself ready, but when he had walked right into the leader of the group, had been so close that there had been only an inch of space between them, he had found himself stunned into a few seconds worth of paralysis. Luckily that group had turned tail and ran off, he had sent them off faster by waving his hand at the leader when he had turned around once. After that he had headed back to his ship, he had had enough for one night. He went back and retrieved a MO-Snapshot06, what the Earthlings didn't know was that the gun that had been used and called a 2 Double Barrel Dual Flintlock pistol had originally come from the planet Moas in the M-51 Galaxy, it had been found one day by some fellow that had happened on a downed craft from Moas in the 1500's and it had taken the Earthlings just over a hundred years to figure out what it was and how to use it, and what the Earthlings didn't know was that he had just tied one of those very powerful weapons, tucked nicely in its black holster, to his belt. Once he was fully equipped TazirVile left his ship.

"Hannibal! You're lacking!" Julius yelled back at his older brother. "Hurry up!"

"Sorry, saw a track back there I wanted to check into." Hannibal said after running up to his brother's hunting group.

"Seeing things Hanni." Julius slapped Hannibal in the back of the head lightly.

"You know the dangers out here nowadays." Hannibal said. "Besides our usual worries we also have to woh-..."

Worry about the alien thing running around." Julius finished for his brother. "I know full well about him, I saw him two nights ago."

"Then you should know that reading tracks is very important." Hannibal walked forward, away from his brother.

"Starting to worry me, Hannibal." Julius called up to his brother.

"I'm only doing as pop trained me. You should do the same." Hannibal said back.

Julius looked none like his father, he was a bit on the chubby side, had low cheek bones and had freckles on his face. He wore his dark brown hair long, much unlike his father who made sure to keep his short. His slightly hooked nose and eye color were the only things he had inherited from his father, the girls sometimes joked around saying that he had more of a shine in his eyes than his father and really, he believed it. He was wearing a simple white short skirt of linen that had a thick black belt around it that had gold and ruby line running parallel to each other through the middle and brown sandals. Sometimes the boys back home would joke about him not being his father's real son but they all knew the truth, his mother would never run around and carry another man's offspring, it was totally against her.

"You were with abi the last time he was out, what did this alien look like?" Hannibal stopped and let his brother catch up to him.

"Tall, about six foot one and lanky." Julius replied. "Had light blue skin and large silverish eyes."

"Sounds like that uncle of Angel's father." Hannibal sighed.

"He needs to get rid of that girl!"

Julius didn't much like the idea of his father having a harem, everyone else in his father's tribe was perfectly fine with it, even his mother and siblings were cool with it, but he wasn't too fond of his father gallivanting around with extra women on his arm. The last one, he thought, he really wished his father would get rid of. She had caused nothing but trouble and was messing with his father's head. He did have to agree that she was rather beautiful, but her demeanor was what he didn't much like. He liked a woman that obeyed and stayed low, not one that was up in the action and was defiant. He had been the first, and the only, one to actually breathe a sigh of relief when she had come up missing, and he had gone on with his daily routine without a worry in the world about her. When she had come back he had cursed in private, when he had seen that she was with child he had thought his father would surely throw her out because the baby she was carrying wasn't asil, not pure and not of the tribe but he had been wrong. His father had taken her in, re-added her to his harem and had helped her give birth. He felt a great embarrassment for this.

"Angel's a nice girl, dad loves her a lot." Hannibal gasped in shock at his brother's words.

"She's nothing but trouble." Julius said. "Bringing that father of hers to our planet, having him take over, allowing herself to be captured then escaping and bringing him back. You hear that if she's caught this planet goes up in smoke? She's going to be the cause of this planet's destruction!"

"She's been trying her hardest to help this planet, it's not her fault that she's his daughter." Hannibal defended Angel. "You would want to be captured and forced into a life you don't want to live? Carry someone's baby you don't love or carry your father's offspring?"

"Hell no!" Julius spat. "And it is her fault that she got caught and got pregnant. Shouldn't have had sex with the guy, kept her pants on."

"Julius," Hannibal sighed.

"Yes akh." Julius knew it was coming.

"Stay out of business you don't know of."

They happened on a small herd of Sahara oryx, or more commonly known as Scimitar oryx, and crouched down low. They were part of a group of ten men, all out for game that night and there was ten in the herd, one for each man. Hannibal, being the thinner one in the group, sprang forward as if he had been sitting in a spring and charged at the herd, he threw his spear first and felled one of the oryx's. The others followed suit with Julius being the last one to act which cost him a kill. Everyone quickly gathered up their kills and, after slinging the animals lifeless bodies over their shoulders, started to head back. It was at that time that the Sahara oryx that Julius had missed his chance on raced back. Julius was about to throw his spear when a loud pop was heard and the animal flopped to its side. Hannibal placed his kill on the ground and walked forward, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword.

"Taken down by two arrows and a bullet." Hannibal said after examining the animal. "Very good aim, very precise! Someone else is here."

"That alien?" Julius looked around, it was right dark out, there were no stars and no moon out.

"Probably, which would mean that this kill is its." Hannibal stood up and turned around.

"I am thinking you are correct."

Julius was suddenly flattened to his back and Hannibal felt a burning sensation on his arm and the right side of his chest. He called out for everyone to run in Arabic then grabbed his brother's arm and ran off, he stopped only long enough to grab and throw his kill over his shoulder. He had just gotten over the nearest dune when a series of laughs reached his ears and he stopped. Julius grabbed his kill by the horn from his shoulder and took off with it, Hannibal guessed that his brother had thought he had him. He turned around and saw that the alien, which was only a hundred and twenty feet away from him, was shaking his head. The alien had silvery eyes, big oval silvery eyes and light blue skin, it looked like he was wearing dark clothing, he couldn't see his body. He turned and started running after his brother when the alien started to lean over his kill.


	6. Chapter 6

Although he preferred to hunt at night, TazirVile changed his hunting schedule to the daytime and he found that it had been a good decision. Game was more plentiful during the mid-morning and early afternoon hours and he found a better place to set up camp, near an oasis which offered a few wild grown fruits. His main reason for changing his hunting schedule was because he kept bumping into the locals, he had read up plenty on the location almost nine months ago and knew that there were several tribes in the area, four of those five tribes were very hostile, not much had been written on the fifth tribe he had found out. The oasis offered protection from the bitter cold winds which blew sand and it was also warm, much warmer than he had expected it to be. There was a hot spring behind some bushes which he had discovered, about a hundred feet from it was another. It was 9 o'clock in the morning and he was skinning a Striped Hyena he had killed an hour earlier when he detected humans in the area.

"Yela'an! Dat eelien be heh!" Atlas exclaimed in a frustrated whisper.

"Well, guess that means we're heading back." Aphra sighed. "I don't want to meet up with any aliens today."

"Neither do I." Alexis turned around.

"Is it my father's uncle?" Angel asked.

"Yisss!" Atlas slid down the dune and motioned for his family group to turn around. "We go home now."

It was a week later, Hannibal had healed up well from being sprayed by Master Vile's uncle and, although he was a bit stiff, he was still able to move fast. Angel was walking around a bit more easily, she was still slow but after a two weeks of being cooped up in Atlas' palace she was looking forward to a little outside time, she had Bile in her arms wrapped up in his moss-green blanket. Aphra, Alexis and Selma turned around and started heading back, Helen grabbed her twin daughter's hands and led them back the way they had come, Angel and Claudia stood for a short while then turned around and started heading off. Julius was off on the right side of the group with Hannibal on the left, Atlas was walking behind Angel. When she slowed down some, a sting of pain gripping her enough to almost stop, he walked up to her and gently picked her up. A gust of chilly air suddenly blew as he was picking her up and Bile started crying.

"And whose idea was it to bring that twerp?" Julius snapped. "Quiet him up before we're heard!"

"Julius!" Helen, Claudia and Atlas exclaimed together.

Angel started bouncing and rocking Bile, she was wearing a red veil over her hair and pulled it over her shoulder. Her outfit was one that Atlas had asked her to wear that morning. She had on a red poncho with nothing on underneath of it and a long red loincloth, bottomless, that had gold coins hanging down from the waist band, the back of the loincloth was short. On her feet were red sandals. The second Bile saw the red veil being brought over him he quieted down, he reached up and pulled the veil playfully. Atlas carried her a short distance then she asked him to put her down, he nuzzled his head up against her neck before doing so.

TazirVile had stood up after hearing a baby cry, he brushed his hands against the seat of his pants and walked to the edge of the oasis. He had a small spyglass with him and took it out, he blinked in shock when he saw Angel being carried off by a gray-haired man. He looked back at his kill, there were no other predators around so he left it, he withdrew his sword and started stalking the group that Angel was with. He saw that the group had quite a few females in it, and three males, the older being the one carrying Angel. As he stalked the group he saw two young girls skipping along, he did a quick count and found that the group was a big one, eleven members with most of it being females. He strode up slowly, keeping in the chilled shadows of the dunes, he followed and he watched the group. Angel was walking slow and when she turned he saw that her stomach was flatter, not as round as it had been almost a month before. Just as the group reached a flat area of yellow sand he heard a baby cry out, that made him stop.

"She couldn't have had the baby yet, much too soon." TazirVile thought to himself. "Has to be one of the other women."

The gray-haired man, the one he guessed was the leader, walked up to Angel and gently pushed her forward when she stopped. The group walked on for a short while longer then stopped in front of a small spring. TazirVile watched as each member took a drink from the spring, the gray-haired man keeping watch all the while and never drank. When Angel went to get a drink she didn't lean down fully, instead she scooped water up in her cupped hand and brought it to her mouth, he saw that she was holding something in her arm right close to her. He went behind a dune and started running, cutting the distance, when he stopped and looked around the dune he was hiding behind he saw that the group was heading off, the gray-haired man was helping Angel up to her feet. He had just walked around the dune after the gray haired man had turned when one of the younger males looked back.

"Dad!" Hannibal exclaimed. "We're being followed!"

TazirVile ran past the older man who swung his sword at him and he went straight for Angel. Angel was slow and it seemed he had just started to run when he reached her. He had just grabbed her when she swung around and kicked her leg up, a strong gust of air sent him flying back ten feet. The gray-haired man ran up and swung his sword fast, TazirVile had just enough time to roll before it struck him. He quickly jumped to his feet and swung his sword, a Moas Deep Special with a gold grip that had a ruby and an aquamarine gem near the guards and a transparent blade that, when he had purchased the weapon, had been empty. He had filled the blade with water and gold dust from the vault he had in his mansion. The sword had fooled him at first, he had thought it was a decorative item but after he had seen it being used in practice one day by the shop owners son he had gone and purchased it, the blade, despite being transparent, was extremely strong! His sword and the gray-haired man's met three times before the gray-haired man's sword broke in half, TazirVile swung his hand and made the man double over, from the palm of his hand he had sent a deeply stinging acid which the man's chest was already smoking from. Nodding his head, he ran off.

Angel saw him coming and turned fully to him, her emerald-green eyes were hot with anger and she had a deep snarl on her face. The minute he ran up to five feet from her she swung her fist and sent a fire swipe at him, TazirVile leaped high and barely missed her attack. When he landed she threw a fire ball followed by a fire wave at him, he dropped low to miss the fire ball but the fire wave dropped him to the sand, he back flipped to his feet and ran forward and that was when Angel turned slightly. TazirVile slammed into her and grabbed her up tight, she yelled out and made her whole body become engulfed in purple flames, sparks burst out on TazirVile's body and he flopped back.

"Angel!" Claudia ran up.

"Take him!" Angel slid Bile into Claudia's arms. "I'll be damned if I let him take my baby!"

TazirVile rolled over and got to his feet, he was shaking and cold but he was still full of fight. He turned around when he saw Angel charge at him, she kicked him in the groin hard and he dropped to his side in the sand, his hands clasped over his crotch. Angel tore off Atlas' belt when he ran up to her and she started whipping her great-uncle with it, she made it become engulfed with blue flame at the fifth swing. TazirVile got to his feet quickly just as the belt slapped him in the face. He saw the dark blonde haired woman run off, he had just time to see that she had a baby in her arms when Angel slammed into him. He grabbed her around the waist and was about to teleport out when she brought her hands up and tore his goggled glasses off. She sent him flying back with a waterfied double butterfly kick.

"Bastard! I knew you've been out here for a while now!" Angel kicked TazirVile again in the groin, he rolled over and started slamming his head against the sand. "You think you can take my baby from me? Catch me and take me from my baby? Hurt me or my baby? You've got another thing, Buster!"

Angel electrocuted TazirVile then punched him twice in the face, he swung his fist at her and missed by a mile. When he got to his feet he ran sideways away from her then charged at her, she stepped out of the way and he fell face first in the sand. When he stood up he ran right at her, he stopped a foot from her and started swinging, each of his punches missed her by a mile. She found this confusing, his goggled glasses were lying in the sand a few feet away, she ran to them and picked them up. The second she started running he ran after her, she ducked low to avoid a punch then jumped to the side, she ran off following Atlas who had collected his belt and sword sheath which had fallen off of his belt when she had ripped it off. TazirVile started shuffle walking around, one hand in front of his eyes with the other held out in front of him, he was shouting out in Vilian and in another odd language, to her it seemed like he was confused, like he couldn't find out where he was.

"What deh hell happen?" Atlas demanded to know. "Why he stop fighting?"

"Good question, why is he running around shielding his eyes?" Angel counter asked.

Atlas ran at her side, Angel didn't know it but she was bleeding down between her legs, her stitches had come loose in a few places. Angel still had TazirVile's goggled glasses in her hand, she looked down at them once and was considering tossing them but decided against it, she figured they might give her an answer as to why her great-uncle had started acting confused. Atlas' robe flapped out behind him, he was wearing a white robe with the bottom part dyed blue, the belt that she had torn off of him was a thin black one, he had a red leather sheath tied to it that had braided tassels handing down from the top, he was missing his sword. He had light gold sandals on his feet that had red beads on the toe loops.

What happened to your sword?" Angel asked Atlas. "It's not in your sheath."

"Dat Taz ting back dare done broke it." Atlas replied. "Yeh okay? Can yeh run fasteh?"

Angel couldn't run any faster, she continued her slow pace and it seemed like forever before she reached the stone path. This stone path was a special one, to the naked eye it didn't look special but if you was a magical being meant to cause harm you found yourself not able to enter the invisible force field around the path. Once Angel and Atlas reached the path Angel collapsed in pain, when she saw the thin trail of blood going down both of her legs she looked up at Atlas, her emerald-green eyes showing a lot of fear. He leaned down and helped her to her feet then picked her up. He walked with her in his arms down the path for twenty minutes before he came to a cave, when he entered the cave he had to bend his knees and walk almost duck-style, Angel had near fallen asleep in his arms. The second he was fully in the cave a red light flashed and he was beamed to his winter stronghold.

Lisa Walberg enjoyed having company mostly because she was a shy woman who didn't much like going out and mingling with the others in Atlas' tribe. Atlas had his magicians who made for him new weapons, when he had seen her one day wandering around in the desert, she had been with a German engineer named Rudolf Gantenbrink who had just engineered a robot that would crawl in the tunnels of the Great Pyramids. His robot had just discovered a small door in one of the pyramids when she had felt the need to go to the bathroom. Her little bathroom break had sent her walking in the desert, calling for help, for almost two days. She had practically walked into Atlas who, at the time, was at war with one of the tribes in the area called the Shushu, he had taken pity on her and taken her in. When Angel walked in sometime after she had been carried back to Atlas' winter stronghold Lisa's eyes targeted the odd glasses that she held in her hands.

"Are you feeling better after meeting up with that alien?" Lisa asked her.

"Sore, very sore but I'm able to walk." Angel replied, Atlas had been busy restitching her V to her A when she had woke up, she had screamed out in pain quite loud and he was experiencing a bit of ear ringing at the moment because of it.

"What are those?" Lisa asked.

Angel handed the goggled glasses over, she had examined them herself and was at a loss as to what their purpose was, they didn't help a person see, she knew that because she had asked one of Atlas' magicians who was near blind if he could put them on. The magician, an elderly man with a long pure white beard and one eye fully gray in color, had said, and Atlas had translated for her what he had said, that the glasses did nothing to help him see. After being handed the glasses back she had wanted to go see Lisa but Atlas had been persistent that she go take a nap first. Bile had been sleeping soundly when she had left Atlas' palace, she had left Atlas in charge of Bile and Hannibal had walked with her to see Lisa.

"One of the oddest specks I've seen before." Angel handed the goggled glasses over. "They don't help anyone see."

"Whose are they?" Lisa asked, she took the glasses and held them up to her eyes.

"TazirVile's, my father's uncle." Angel replied.

Lisa put the glasses on herself and saw that Angel was correct in saying that they didn't serve a purpose of improving ones sight. The glasses had a wet feel to them on the inside so she took them off and wiped them off, when she placed them back on she again found them wet. The glasses were rather squishy, they were not glass like normal glasses but had a rubbery feel to them. There was no frame to the glasses, it was just a molded piece of squishy rubber that was wet only on lense facing the eyes. She carried the glasses over to one of her microscopes and placed them on the tray.

Angel sat down in a chair as Lisa examined the glasses, Lisa had changed her living habits some, she had furniture in her residence. She had a red and tan striped rug on the floor, a tan-colored backless couch sat up against the wall with some pillows acting as the back of the couch, a light brown suede chair and ottoman was seated on the wall adjoined to the wall that the couch was up against, a wooden coffee table sat in front of the couch. She had a lantern hanging on the wall and a lantern hanging from the ceiling, both unlit. Lisa's residence was just a one bedroom one, she had a kitchen, a living room and a bedroom which doubled up as her laboratory. She had a microscope, chemistry set with all the works, a scale and a bunch of scientific books piled up on each other in a corner.

"They have almost no weight." Lisa said after she had weighed the glasses. "And they have no components from Earth in their make-up."

"Well, that would make sense since they are from a guy from outer space." Hannibal snickered, he was in a joke-mood.

"When you took these, how did Tah-... what's his name again?" Lisa turned to Angel.

"TazirVile, most just call him Tazir or Tazzy though." Angel replied.

"How did he act when these were taken from him?" Lisa asked. "TazirVile? Interesting names these non-Earth beings come up with for their children."

"Confused, I'd say disoriented." Angel answered.

"Like he was blind." Hannibal replied. "He'd walk around with one hand over his eyes and the other held up in front of him."

"But he acted fine with the glasses on, right?" Lisa looked at the glasses a bit closer.

"Yes, could see and fight well with them on." Angel replied.

Lisa ran a few tests on the glasses, nothing unique came out from the tests except that it was made from a material not known on Earth. She examined some of the liquid that was on the lense that face the eye and saw that it was just water, a plain water solution which helped keep eyes moist. She scratched her head at that one, on Earth glasses were for improving sight and liquid for keeping the eye moist came separately in a bottle, glasses were just not built to have the eye moistening liquid included in their design and she couldn't see someone wearing glasses that had moisture on the lense facing the eye, it could spell problems with the eye. Particles could seep into the liquid and mess the eye up, could even make a person go blind. The glasses she was looking at also didn't have any ear pieces on them, the goggled lenses were just connected to an elastic band which was the same texture as the lenses.

"What did this Tazir guy's eyes look like?" Lisa gave the glasses back to Angel.

"Silvery and shiny." Angel answered, she took the glasses.

"What was their shape?" Lisa asked.

"Oval, big and oval in size." Angel replied.

"Could the guy of just been faking the confusion and disorientation?" Lisa sat down in her chair, Hannibal was seated beside Angel on the backless couch.

"No, I saw him with my own two eyes." Hannibal replied. "He acted as if he had no idea where she was, like he was fighting blind."

"When I ran he ran after me, when I stood still he would stop and start swinging." Angel answered. "Always a distance from me, never touched me."

Lisa grabbed one of the books she had been reading on the coffee table and thumbed through the pages. She had been reading up on Leopard Geckos recently and it did state that Leopard Geckos were blind when they were in direct sunlight because of their eye design. She had no idea why, but she had a feeling that the sun was what had caused TazirVile's sudden blindness and that his goggled glasses were a sort of an aid for him while out in daylight. She set the book down and sat back, this thought really bugged around in her brain.

"Do you remember ever seeing him without his glasses?" Lisa asked. "When you were with your father, did Tazir wear his glasses inside the house?"

"He moved into my father's palace four months after I got pregnant, five after I got captured." Angel started to explain. "Yes, he'd take them off to dust them off or clean them but he'd always put them right back on afterwards."

"He'd wear them inside, how about outside?" Lisa pushed for more details. "How was the planet's climate to ours, how was the sun?"

"The climate was the same as here, has cold and warm seasons. Gamma-Vile has rainy and sunny times, the planet had three spheres that act as the sun for the planet." Angel explained. "But their rays are not as intense as ours, you can look at them without seeing dots form in front of your eyes. Yes, he'd wear his glasses outside too."

"Do you know what species Tazir is?" Lisa asked.

"DuruVile, his father, is Vilian." Angel fidgited on the couch. "Not sure what his mother was though. I do know though that she was from a different planet."

"So... she was a different species?" Lisa blinked her eyes once.

"Yes." Angel replied.

"Then that may be the reason why he wears them glasses. He has a hybrid deformity which causes his eyesight to be particularly bad when he is in direct sunlight." Lisa got up from her chair and went to her kitchen. "How rude of me, anyone want anything to drink?"

He had wandered around in a complete circle for an hour, cursing in both Vilian and Moasian, his skin had gotten sunburned and when he had teleported to his ship he had collected quite a lot of sand in his shoes and quite a bit of sand and dust in his eyes. When he had started walking after teleporting he had done so with his hand trailing the wall, when a butler had walked up behind him and started assisting him he had turned around and slammed his elbow into his throat, it was a defensive blow due to his blindness and the butler understood.

"Here you go, Master Tazir." the butler he had slammed his elbow into said.

"I can't see, Homsi, open the bottle and put it in my hand."

Homsi did as he was told, when TazirVile had squeezed five drops of his medical eye drops onto his shoulders he gently took his employer's hand and held it over his eye. He did the same when TazirVile went to squeeze the drops into his other eye. TazirVile blinked his eyes six times then clamped his eyes shut and yelled out, blue liquid flowed from his eyes along with tan particles, dust and sand. Homsi, a short brown-skinned Goblin with hair growing out of his ears and large blue eyes, grabbed the bottle and held it over TazirVile's eyes again, he squeezed the bottle again over both eyes until the bottle was empty.

"Damn bitch should know better than to take someone's glasses!" TazirVile shouted, he wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I can see a little now, thank you. Did you get the skin cream and one of my spare goggled glasses?"

"Yes Master Tazir." Homsi replied, he placed a tube of skin cream and a case that held TazirVile's spare glasses on the counter before his master.

"Good, go prepare a medicated bath for me." TazirVile grabbed the skin cream tube and started to unscrew the cap. "Any messages while I was gone?"

"Yessir! Two from your brother, one from your father and one from the gardener." Homsi turned and started to leave.

He had ordered the gardener to plant some Trappers, a fine plant that snapped and trapped insects, in his living garden in back of his mansion, half of the plants had been planted when he had left Moas for Gamma-Vile almost six months before and he figured that the gardener had just finished planting the rest. He had also requested for some Purple Fliers and Moas Nationals to be planted in front of his mansion, those would be in soon so he knew the gardener hadn't called about them. He squeezed the skin cream onto his hand and started rubbing it onto his face and neck, when he was done he grabbed the cap, and the case that had his spare pair of goggled glasses and went to the bathroom where a steaming bath had just been drawn for him. He tossed the cream on the sink's counter and started undressing.

He loved the color black, it was a good color for any occasion but there were problems with the color which he knew well of. He had delicate skin, an inheritance from his mother, Ashaklar who was a Zetakin from the Zeta Reticuli system. His skin was delicate only to sunlight, it burned easily and that meant wearing black, which was a sunlight attractive color for him it seemed, was an issue during the daytime. His mother had had to be right strict and explanatory with his father, DuruVile, when his father had found out about his issues with sunlight. His father had discovered one day that his eyes were extremely sensitive to sunlight, he went blind if he went outside when the sun was out. He had been very concerned and had demanded for an Optometrist at once, he had gone through ten Optometrist appointments, and ten separate Optometrist specialists, and he had gone through excruciating pain with each appointment before his mother, who had been away at the time visiting relatives, had returned. She had put an end to the appointments and had explained why he was the way he was, then she had requested for an Optometrist from Zeta Ren in the Zeta Reticuli system to see into his eye issues. A pair of specialized goggled glasses was made for him quickly after he was diagnosed with his mother's species special eye ailment.

He undressed slowly do to the skin underneath his clothes being burned then slid, equally slowly, inch for inch, into the tub. The second he touched the water steam rose up and he was flooded with relief. He'd apply the skin cream later, he was just in too much pain! He reached behind him to the cabinet and took out a MoGar, he only smoked when he was in stress and at the moment he was going through a lot of it, he lit the it up and took two puffs before a beep was heard. He lowered the cigar and pressed a button on the panel near him, a large black screen swung in front of him, he pressed another button and his brother, KurukVile, blinked onto the screen.

"Where the hell are you Baby Brother?" KurukVile yelled the second he had connection. "We've been trying to get in contact for days!"

"Away from you." TazirVile sniffed.

"What happened to you?" KurukVile was doing something and making TazirVile's screen come in closer, TazirVile pressed a button and his screen pushed back out. "You look... burned? Sunburned?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" TazirVile replied, he was annoyed. "Keep your fingers away from the zoom in button! I don't swing male."

"Neither do I, Brother." KurukVile said hotly. "Have you seen Angel anywhere? These Earthlings are still defiant and won't answer to their ruler."

"That arrogant little snot rag of a son of yours is a ruler?" TazirVile broke out in laughter. "Yes, I just happened to of had an encounter with her."

"Watch your tongue, Tazzy! Vile is a decent ruler, we all rule in our own style." KurukVile said sternly. "Where are you? What was Angel's condition?"

"I can say she's not pregnant anymore." TazirVile took a drag from his cigar.

"She's had the baby, do you think?" KurukVile was alarmed now. "Where are you, we need to stay together."

"And why exactly should we stay together? You growing soft?" TazirVile sat up in the tub. "I've grown tired of this grouping up, it's Vile's problem let him deal with it. And I am not sure if she had the baby or not, I saw a baby but I'm not sure it was hers. She's just a week to a week and a half before her eighth month, much too soon to have a baby. Babies born before the eighth month don't mature correctly and have quite a bit of medical problems."

"Babies boh... Tazir! Are you saying that I was born with issues?" KurukVile exploded. "I was born at six and a half months. If anyone was born with issues it was you!"

"I was at eight months and two weeks gestation." TazirVile answered quickly.

"How dare you compare yourself to me!" KurukVile shouted. "I make four of you!"

"Have a nice evening, Brother." TazirVile ended the conversation and turned the screen off.

KurukVile pounded his fists against his screen as soon as his brother ended connection, static ran on the screen for a few seconds before he turned it off. He tried to put a track on his latest contact with his brother, it came back saying that his brother could not be found. This was a very annoying situation and with the knowledge of Angel being possibly not pregnant anymore heavy on his mind the situation had gone from annoying to being where the string was about to rip in half. He sighed and pressed to get in contact with his son on his console, a series of rings and beeps were heard then the line was picked up. His son's face came up on his screen, he was wearing heavy bags due to the past few weeks of constant searching for his young daughter-mate.

"Seriously, you need to take a long nap." KurukVile said as soon as he saw his son.

"What is it Old Man?" Master Vile demanded. "I'm not taking any long-lasting naps or sleeping sessions until I have my daughter."

"I have yet to find Tazir's location, he has a block going on." KurukVile said, then he sighed. "He had an encounter with Angel today."

"What? Where is he, where was she?" Master Vile suddenly looked fresh, fully awake.

"He would not tell me." KurukVile growled. "This situation with him is creating bedlam! You really need to contact him and apologize."

"Apologize to that wimp?" Master Vile laughed. "What did he say of my daughter?"

"He says she don't look pregnant anymore." KurukVile said. "And you'd better watch yourself, Tazir is much more powerful than what you give credit for."

"What!" Master Vile shouted. "Don't look pregnant anymore? There's no way she could have had an abortion! I've got all abortion clinics shut down fully on this damn planet!"

"He did mention he saw a baby." KurukVile reported what his brother had said to him. "But he's not sure if it was hers or not."

"Did you run a track on him? I want him found, wherever he is obviously my daughter is also in that location." Master Vile said.

"He has a block on, Son." KurukVile was annoyed at having to repeat himself. "No way to track him down, you need to contact him and do some talking. If it wasn't for you and that mouth of yours he wouldn't have run off."

"Mmmmmnnnnhhh..." Master Vile's golden-yellow eyes were bright, he looked overly pissed. "fuck that! I'll find where he is on my own."

DuruVile Surfeit sat in his bedroom, in a Charcoal chair with silver knobs along the chairs arms and back, he hadn't been much active in the search of his great-granddaughter and he wasn't much concerned about his secondborn son's location still not being known. Cyla was lying in the bed, she was wearing a thin material purple gown, the shoulder straps hanging down and one of her breasts near hanging out, they had just had a rousing evening of sex play and he was considering going in for another round. He had on just a pair of black briefs, his body shone with sweat and he was breathing slightly heavily. He couldn't figure out why he had left Cyla in the first place, he had still been in love with her when he had met Ashaklar, yes he had loved all of his wives but Cyla had always had a soft spot in his heart. She had given birth to his first living son, having a hundred years earlier had a son who had died suddenly in his crib. He figured a majority of his problem had been in his lack of son's, out of five marriages he had only had three, two with Cyla and one with Ashaklar. He had been concerned greatly about Tazir when he had been a child, he seemed so sickly and yet after a few hundred years he had discovered it wasn't a sickness but a carried over gene, a trait, that he had inherited from his mother. Although that had been a relief he had seen the trait as a big liability, he had created with his sacred juices from his man's sack a child with a liability, the girl produced from Ashaklar had not been like Tazir, she had been born tough, Tazir had matured well and had gotten powerful but no where near as powerful as Kuruk, that he couldn't understand. He was very proud of how Kuruk had turned out, very strong, tough and with no ailments, he was a great conqueror and had fathered a conqueror himself.

"Coming back to bed dear?" Cyla asked him, she rolled over until she was on her stomach, her head resting on her hands.

"Shortly my loh-..." a suddenly loud beeping cut him off. "Now what?"

He grabbed a robe, a thin black which was almost see through robe, and wrapped it around himself before pressing the button on the console near him. A diamond shaped screen with a blue diamond and onyx frame surrounding it dropped down from the ceiling, when he waved his hand over it his oldest son came up on it. Cyla quickly covered herself with a sheet when her son placed his hand up in front of him. DuruVile made the screen turn so that Cyla wouldn't have to cover herself, he was enjoying the sight of her body, it made him really want another go with his lovely wife.

"I'll use the phone next time." KurukVile said, he shuddered slightly.

"What is it Young Man?" DuruVile demanded to know.

"Tazir..." KurukVile started to say.

"Have you heard from him?" DuruVile asked. "Do you know his location?"

"He's on Earth, the location though is still unknown." KurukVile answered, his eyes showed his annoyance at being cut off.

"He'll be fine," DuruVile replied. "any news on Angel?"

"Yes, Tazir saw her recently." KurukVile answered quickly. "Says she don't look pregnant anymore."

"Might have given birth then." DuruVile nodded his head. "Do all you can to find Tazir's location, where he is, she is."

"You act more concerned for my granddaughter than my brother." KurukVile said after a few minute pause.

"You're granddaughter happens to also be my great-granddaughter, you remember that Boy." DuruVile barked. "And I am more concerned for Angel than Tazir, Tazir can take care of himself. That baby she carries has great blood in it, much more so than her own."

"Angel is worth three times what you claim her as!" KurukVile shouted.

"Silence! I've seen nothing of this power she wields, all I have seen is his disrespectful antics." DuruVile sternly snapped. "She needs a good whupping and slapping around."

"You'll be in for a big wake up cah-..." KurukVile started to say.

"You'll be in for one if you don't snap your trap shut!" DuruVile bellowed, he then turned the screen off and it swept back up to its place in the ceiling.

When Angel walked into Atlas' bedroom chamber she stopped dead in her tracks. It wasn't because Dione was in the room holding Bile or because Bile was missing, Atlas was lying down on his bed rocking the baby back and forth gently in his arm, in his hand he had a teddy bear of which Bile was raising his hands and giggling like mad at. When Atlas saw her he smiled then continued to make the baby giggle, Angel walked forward and sat on the bed near Atlas' legs. When Atlas gave Bile the teddy bear he reached over and took out a black stick, in front of Angel's very eyes he gently put the stick in Bile's mouth, Bile started moving it around, acting as if he was chewing it.

"What's that?" Angel asked, she pointed at the black stick.

"Deh stick?" Atlas responded. "One of deh black woots. It give good nootreeunts! Ver good for Beel!"

"Oh so you're now using his name now instead of calling him baby." Angel smiled.

"He be good babeh, he be betteh reesed den dat pah of yehs." Atlas gently bounced the baby.

"Keep him away from my father and that will happen." Angel nodded her head.

"Yeh heh dat Beel? Yeh step-pah be reesin yeh right." Atlas bounced the baby a bit more gently.

"Step dad?" Angel blinked her eyes, she had only been gone an hour and Atlas had turned a full three sixty when it came to the baby.

"Yeh, I's his step-pah." Atlas got up from the bed and walked Bile over to his crib. "Dat Veel no takin' meh gul or meh step son. La, no! He no doin' it!"

As it turned out, Atlas had bonded with Bile during her outing to see Lisa Walberg. Bile had grabbed Atlas' hand and he wouldn't let it go which had made Atlas laugh and pick him up. Atlas hadn't put Bile down the whole time she had been at Lisa's place, he had simply walked around with him in his arms the entire time and he had gone out for a walk in the courtyard with him during her absence. When Atlas had placed Bile in his crib he turned to Angel and motioned for her to lie down, which she did. She figured he just wanted her to rest but then he walked over and sat down beside her. He removed the poncho top she had on and gently squeezed one of her nipples, the second she saw milk being dripped she pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Angel demanded.

"Needs to no if he be gittin' the right stuff, Angel." Atlas replied.

Atlas collected a small glass worth of milk from both of her breasts and carried it out of his bedroom chamber, Angel shook her head and sat up, she placed the poncho top back on her then went to her baby. He was playing with the teddy bear, Dione had sent the bear and it was appropriate for a baby, there were no eyes and no nose on it, and there was no ribbon around the neck, nothing for the baby to choke on. Angel noticed that Atlas had placed a green colored robe that had a black and gold embroidery around the neck and a black band around the arm's hems, Bile looked right good in the outfit. Angel gently took the black root from the baby so he wouldn't choke on it, he looked up at her, his glowing yellow-green eyes bright.

"Yeh milk good!" Atlas said when he walked in. "Yeh make good, hehtheh milk fah Beel!"

"That's good, was wondering if I was producing enough for him." Angel replied.

"Yeh rest fah a showt while den yeh can take back Ert." Atlas came up behind her. "I be helpin' yeh."

"Anyway I can get in contact with the rangers, Lieutenant Rollins or Captain O'Nell?" Angel asked, she turned around and stared at Atlas.

"Who deh wangers?" Atlas rubbed the back of his head. "Yeh can, yes. I no's a way."

"The teenagers that were with me before the battle." Angel replied.

"Ah dem!" Atlas said then he looked down. "I no no what happen to dem, I tink dat Veel has dem."

"And Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell?" Angel asked, she was shocked. "Are you sure that my father has the rangers? When did you last see them?"

"At dat Roosha place, dey be seeerounded by moonsters." Atlas replied. "Dem uder men be in Calefahnia, I no dat cause dey tell'd me afor dey left."

"I need to get in contact with them." Angel walked past Atlas. "Do I... shit I'm speaking through my teeth, I can write in the sand and they'd get it."

"Uhhh Angel." Atlas placed his hand on her back. "Yeh no can do dat."

"And why not?" Angel demanded.

"Dat Veel gots dat Calefahnia place tight pat, no magic goin' in or out." Atlas sighed. "He called dat place airer one or someting like dat."

"Area one?" Angel repeated. "Like the most important location or..."

"Deh most fightin' go on dare." Atlas said. "I tells yeh now, yeh sit please."

Angel found out that her father had put up a field around California, London, Washington D.C and Japan to stop all magic from being used and had ordered all of the people in those places to hand over any weapons that they had, when they hadn't he had sent in his monster army, those locations were on complete lockdown. Master Vile had also completely burned down Rendlesham Forest in Suffolk, England, and the forest near Podkamennaya Tunguska River, there was a heavy curfew going on on Earth now, no one was allowed outside of their homes after seven, no exceptions and if anyone was caught outside after curfew he or she would be sent off to a prison. Louisiana State Penitentiary was full to capacity now, several of the older, historically locked down and reportedly haunted prisons had been reopened to take in the surplus prisoners, it was guessed that over half of North America was behind bars with a quarter of the European populace being behind bars.

"Which means I need to hurry up and heal." Angel nodded her head. "Enough of this... destruction. This uncalled for shit. This isn't how one rules over someone."

"Yeh pa be a bad ruler!" Atlas snarled. "What if yeh can't git Ert back from him?"

"Then I'll have the populace moved to underground." Angel answered. "Remember, I have elemental abilities, powers. I can make a large section of crust underneath of us become hollow and move our buildings and people there."

"It be betteh den livin' up heh wit yeh pa." Atlas patted her shoulder.

"Much better." Angel agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Russia was the first place that Angel took back and it was a walk-through for her. There were barely any monsters in the state and when she teleported in she found herself looking at a drastically different place. She put up a pink shield, she hated the color but she knew that pink was the most powerful of shields, no one could get in and no one could get out. The second the shield went up she teleported back to Egypt for Atlas and his men then brought them back with her to Russia, the monsters in the area went swiftly slapped down, all of Master Vile's flags and banners were torn down and burned, Master Vile found out almost an hour later and when he went to check into the situation he saw, finally, his daughter. After taking back Russia, Angel went to Germany, Austria, Albania, Andorra, Armenia, Belgium, Belarus and Azerbaijan, she skipped around, forcing her father to guess which state she'd be in next and that made him one very angry man. By nightfall of day one Angel had taken back all of the western states of Europe, she set her sights on the eastern states the next morning and had all of them taken back within a day and a half, the last one, Kazakhstan, she had to be careful. Her grandfather had landed in China an hour earlier, her shield had dropped right behind his ship. The leaders of the states she had taken back were back in office and making amends to the populace, a lot of people got compensation for what had been taken and done to them. Angel left Japan for last, China was a difficult state to take back but she was able to do it. When it was just Japan, the islands and Australia left she decided to take a break.

"I have missed you!" she said when Bile was gently slid into her arms.

"He missed you," Claudia smiled sheepishly. "and you too, dad."

"We's on fire!" Atlas boasted.

"The Americas will be where the fighting will take place." Angel said, she bounced Bile gently. "The Americas and Japan, I believe. We'll leave the island states for last, those will be our hardest take backs."

"How come?" Claudia asked.

"Dey eeelands, Claudia." Atlas replied. "Dey be small an' compahkt."

"Less room to fight, no chance to arrive unsurprised." Angel said. "Anything of Tazir? What's he don't the past two days?"

Claudia was about to answer when Hannibal ran in, his face was beat red and his eyes were wide, he was breathing heavily and both of his legs were dripping in acid. Atlas ran over to him and helped him over to a chair, he spoke to him in Arabic and Hannibal replied in Arabic, whatever Hannibal had said got Atlas all worked up, he ran off angrily. Angel gently placed Bile in Claudia's arms and gave chase, when she caught up she saw that there were ten horses being saddled up, Atlas' sleek gray stallion being one of them.

"Atlas, what's wrong?" Angel grabbed his arm and made him turn around.

"Lisa be caught." Atlas replied, he shook his arm free and mounted his horse. "Yeh stee heh, I be back."

Atlas ran in front of his group and reached the underground tunnel first, Angel had time to see him wrap a black facial veil over his face before he disappeared. Lisa had been asking her lately if she could somehow capture TazirVile and when she had said she wouldn't Lisa had gotten angry, Angel ran into the palace then ran into Atlas' study. Atlas's study was a pretty room, it had a large circular rug that was tan in color with Wheat and Ankh designs in the center, a large bookshelf was off on one wall, it had red clothes draped over the shelf's, he had quite a lot of books and whatnots on his book shelf. A large painted brown wood desk was near a yellow-paned window with a table lamp that had a Luminous Alabaster lamp on the surface and a few sheets of paper set off to the side, in each corner of Atlas' study sat a Leather Sahara Henna Floor lamp, all unlit. She looked around for a short while then went to a glass cabinet that had a Simonov SKS Model 1943 7.62 mm self-loading rifle inside. Atlas was rather fond of this gun and had it locked up tight, the key he had hidden. In front of the case that held the gun sat a Beretta M951 pistol that he had had one of his magicians take apart and remake so it would fire a laser instead of a bullet. She grabbed the gun and ran out of the room, she had just placed it, muzzle looking down, inside the waist band of her red see through pants when she ran out of Atlas' palace. She teleported quickly before anyone could run up to her.

She had asked constantly about the alien who was Master Vile's uncle for almost three weeks, had followed Angel around and had asked her if she could even capture the alien named TazirVile for her and had gotten an angered reply back, and had received a letter from Atlas soon after which had demanded for her to completely drop conversation on the alien. She had been annoyed at no one understanding that she wanted to study the creature, KurukVile had been an interesting creature to examine and she wanted to learn more about both him and now she wanted to know more about this alien that was staying in the desert. When Julius had slipped up a few days ago, telling her where exactly the alien was, she had formulated a plan to go get him herself. Her plan had not gone as well as she had hoped.

"Bad hooman!" the little girl poked her with a stick. "Bad! Bad!"

She had had no idea he had a child, when she had seen the young girl running around she had stopped cold in her tracks. She had gotten the child to come closer to her by holding out a bar of chocolate, obviously the little girl was like any human child, she loved candy and she loved chocolate. The little alien child had walked up to her and had actually taken the chocolate bar from her when the alien, much taller than she had thought he'd be, had run in and slapped her back. The child had run behind the alien, the chocolate bar having been dropped, and she had taken to her heels. The alien had thrown an acid at her which had made her fall to her knees and the child, obviously wanting to make her father proud, had jumped on her. Lisa had grabbed the child and had tried to take off with her, she had gotten no farther than fifty feet before the alien named TazirVile had tackled her, roaring just as loudly as he could. Hannibal had walked up over a dune and he had tried to save her, but the alien, obviously full of anger over her trying to take off with his child, had charged at him, swiping his hands then ripping his sword out from its sheath. Hannibal's legs had gotten sprayed by a thick spray of acid and he had had no choice but to take to his heels and head back, she hoped he would bring help.

"Interesting little creature." Lisa said, she looked a bit closer at the child. "What's your name, can you speak English fully or do you speak a different language?"

"Bad! Bad!" the little girl poked her again with the stick.

"Eshal!"

To Lisa, the one named TazirVile reminded her of the description of a Grey. He had the large, upside teardrop head, large oval eyes which were hidden behind goggled glasses like the pair Angel had brought back and a long, lanky body which was hard and muscled. He was wearing a dark gray tuxedo, the jackets tail was long and trailed the ground, and a light gray shirt that had an elaborate tie which looked like a cluster of tentacles. A gold chain ran from the left pocket of his jacket, when he reached into the jacket Lisa saw that the gold chain was connected to a finely made gold watch. He had dark gray shoes on his feet. The alien's child ran behind him, she peeked out from behind her father playfully. The child was a unique and pretty one, she had light blue skin and green cat-like eyes. Her fingers ended in suction cups, Lisa found that interesting, the alien named TazirVile also had suction cups on the ends of his fingers. Her cheek bones were set up high on her face and she had blue hair with purple bangs. She was wearing a dark red dress with a black ribbon around the waist and dark red shoes.

"Eclaire!" TazirVile shouted.

"Yes Master Tazir." Eclaire, a female Goblin with stringy white haired wearing a maids dress, walked in and bowed slightly.

"Take my daughter to her chamber." TazirVile gently pushed his daughter towards the maid. "I wish to speak to this human in private."

Lisa was looking intently at the Goblin, she looked just like the ones in the movies and children's books; short with large eyes and stringy hair, she noticed that the Goblin maid didn't have any warts on her face and looked youthful. The sound of a chair being pulled closer made her look at the alien, he was pulling forth a black leather chair that had black arm protectors. She noticed that he was not having any problems moving the chair, he seemed to of been able to move the chair fine. He stopped moving the chair when he had positioned it in front of Lisa, he sat in it slowly. His knees were just an inch from her, that was how close he was. She looked at the aliens hands, besides the suction cups on the tip of his fingers they were normal, the fingers weren't longer than a humans and fine lines from veins running underneath the skin could be seen. She looked down and looked at the spot in between the aliens legs, was he really a he? Was he anatomically correct or as bare as the desert down there? How was he able to have a child, did his species reproduce like a humans or did they reproduce a different way? She was wondering these questions when a sudden series of snaps reached her ears. The alien could snap his fingers despite the suction cups on his fingertips!

"Watch your gaze!" the alien named TazirVile barked.

"You look somewhat human." Lisa said, she looked him up and down once.

"Humanity started much past the other forms in the universe." TazirVile snorted. "Made of the same stuff most other bipeds were made from but you took on a different shape is all."

"Interesting!" Lisa exclaimed, she smiled at the alien. "Intriguing!"

"You think it's funny to run off with my daughter?" TazirVile leaned forward slightly.

"N-no sir." Lisa shook her head, her black hair flew over her shoulder. "I didn't mean to... you surprised me and I just..."

"Wasn't thinking? Typical of you humans." TazirVile snickered. "You act before you think, all of you."

"You're one of them Zeta's aren't you?" Lisa asked, TazirVile blinked his eyes once. "One of them aliens that crash landed in Roswell in 1947?"

Lisa jumped back when TazirVile stood up suddenly, he kicked the chair he had been sitting in back with one leg then grabbed the bars of cell she was in. She shrank back fully, terrified of what the alien might do to her. She had asked a simple question, she hadn't meant for it to offend TazirVile. She had been thrown into a dungeon-like room that had three cells, all gold, with a wooden floor that had a burnished copper finish to it. There were hooks off on one of the walls that whips and some sort of whip-like lasso hung from. There was a long stone table with four silver painted chairs that had burgundy cushions on them in the far back of the room. TazirVile calmed down quickly, he had one of his hands on the cells bars and was digging his other hand into his right-side jacket pocket.

"Had a feeling that ship went down on this planet." TazirVile said. "The Zetakin's were the first to reach this planet, plenty of scientists looking for subjects to experiment on and study." he pulled a gold key out from his pocket and inserted it in the lock. "Over the years a lot of fresh scientists have gone down here, inexperienced scientists and inexperienced pilots."

"What are you doing?" Lisa trembled, TazirVile swung the cell's door open and stepped into the cell.

"A lot of fresh-faced militants also have gone down on this planet, some during assignments and others just plain here for the thrill." TazirVile was looking at her now, she saw a shine in his silvery eyes that she didn't like. "What is your occupation on this planet, Human?"

"M-m-my name is Lisa." Lisa stuttered in fear. "I'm a s-s-scientist."

"Lets see how much of an experiment I can make out of you." TazirVile grabbed her arm and swung her around then he shoved her hard out of the cell.

Atlas and his group galloped their horses to the oasis then stopped, there was no ship in sight. They saw where one had been, a deep place in the sand was all that they saw. He pulled his facial veil down and looked around, nudging his stallion to walk forward slowly. The men behind him were silent, they had been trained not to speak during a raid or a rescue, it was best to stay quiet at them times, speaking would give them off to the enemy. Atlas swung down from his horse and walked off a few feet, his facial veil flapped in the wind and his robe was caught in the wind. He was about to turn and remount his horse when he saw Angel walk out from the oasis, he took one look at her then charged forward.

"I told yeh to stee..." Atlas started to yell out.

"Yes and I decided to not to." Angel interrupted.

"Yeh head back now!" Atlas shook his fist. "Now, Angel!"

Angel looked at the space where her great-uncle's ship was recently, it didn't look right to her. If TazirVile had left the area the sand would have made it less noticeable, the sand in the area was still smoothed back like there was still something sitting on it. There were a few rocks nearby and she went and picked them up, Atlas bumped into her and grabbed her arm. She threw one of the rocks and it hit up against something, a single spark flew. She threw another and the same thing happened. She let the remaining rocks in her hand fall back to the ground and turned back to Atlas, their eyes met and he nodded his head. He gently led her back to his horse.

"There's a force field around his ship." Angel said to Atlas as he picked her up and placed her on the back of his horse. "Fire on it, that should get the force field to turn off."

"Yeh stee out of dis, we gots dis, Angel." Atlas swung his horse around. "Yeh take good care of meh gul, Al-A Shab."

Two butlers, who were much stronger than she had figured they would be, dragged her down the purple rugged hallways then thrown into a bedroom chamber. The butlers ripped her clothing off of her and left her with just a plain light blue gown before leaving the room, locking the door behind her. The room was exquisitely decorated! There was a king sized wrought iron bed that's head and baseboard spiraled up in a Goth stye, it had dark purple sheets and a black blanket with a dark purple flowery design on it. There were four normal sized pillows on the bed that were housed in dark purple pillow cases that had a gold T on the front, two throw pillows housed in dark red pillow cases were directly in front of the normal pillow with a smaller decorative pillow housed in a black pillow case placed in the center of them.

There was a black dresser sitting on accent legs, a black fainting couch and a black leather chair in the room, a black chandelier hung from the ceiling, it held yellow sticked candles that were lit. Beside the bed was a black side table, it had a black lamp with a burgundy lamp shade on the top. There was a white bowl on the dresser filled with water, a white towel sat near it, she guessed that TazirVile used these when he woke up, to aid him in fully waking up. She was looking at the full-sized wall mirror that had a wrought iron bat-like designed frame around it when she saw TazirVile's reflection appear in the mirror. She took a terrified step back when TazirVile walked through the mirror.

"Now, you tell me what I want to know and you won't be touched." TazirVile walked over and sat in the leather chair. "Is she still pregnant?"

"Angel?" Lisa whispered.

"Yes, my great-niece." TazirVile nodded his head.

"No." Lisa said.

"I figured as such." TazirVile hissed. "Girl has no value of life!"

"Sh-sh-she gave birth," Lisa stammered. "a-a-about a month ago."

"She did? A bit premature, such a shame." TazirVile sighed. "What was it?"

"Boy." Lisa answered.

"Born alive? Still alive?" TazirVile stood up and removed his jacket.

"Yes, perfectly formed, nothing wrong with him." Lisa replied.

"What's she name him?" TazirVile was now working on unbuttoning his shirt.

"Bile." Lisa answered quickly, she backed up and fell back onto the bed. "You said you wouldn't touch me if I..."

"Am I?" TazirVile looked at her. "Sometimes a man needs to breathe out."

Lisa was staring in shock at TazirVile's chest, when he had removed his shirt he had unveiled a rather impressive looking chest. His chest was smooth, it housed smooth rolling muscle, he had a six-pack and his stomach looked strong. His arms were gracefully molded, had nice rolling muscle running from the biceps down to the wrists. His neck was slender and sat on a pair of delicate shoulders, when he moved though the muscle showed. His body gave him a feminine look when he wasn't moving, she noticed that his nipples were a darker blue and so were the veins that bulged gently up from underneath the skin.

"So she decided against the name I suggested. Nice!" TazirVile shook his head. "She is right disrespect, is she not?"

"S-s-sometimes." Lisa looked down at her now folded hands.

"So, you're a scientist." TazirVile stood up.

"Yes." Lisa replied.

"What do you know on outside space?" TazirVile walked towards her.

"Really nah-..." Lisa started but was interrupted.

"I see, just as the species description." TazirVile stopped in front of her. "What did you come here for? What was the reason?"

"No reason."

She had no intention to tell TazirVile where she had come from, she knew that Atlas would be very angered with her if she had had said anything, he might even kick her out of the tribe for giving away their location and putting his people in danger. TazirVile raised his hand and she suddenly felt like she had a headache, she shook her head, trying to get rid of it but instead it grew worse. When she stood up her legs gave way underneath of her and she dropped to the floor, her head felt now like it was going to split right open. It felt like her brain was being forced to grow inside her head, it was throbbing, a trickle of blood ran from her left nostril and she started to feel nauseous, it was at that time that TazirVile lowered his hand. He bent his knees and knelt down before her, his face was just half an inch from hers.

"Nearby and in a mountain." TazirVile said. "You have a strong mind, just as strong as Angel's. Your struggling is interesting when I started heading into your mind for an answer to what I wanted to know." he reached his hand up and pushed her black hair out of her face.

"How was you able to find that?" Lisa pulled back, her head struck the baseboard hard.

"I have telepathic abilities." TazirVile waved his hand in front of her face. "Can read minds, find out anything you have kept from me."

"Interesting ability." Lisa gasped. "Are you as powerful as that big guy? Koo something?"

"Kuruk, and in some ways I am more powerful and in others I'm not." TazirVile stood up over her, he started undoing his pants.

Lisa's green eyes grew wide and she ducked fast, she crawled in between TazirVile's legs and ran to the door. Somehow the door had become unlocked, she tore it open and ran out of TazirVile's bedroom screaming at the top of her lungs. She had only reached the first turn when the ship suddenly made a loud popping sound, she lost her footing and fell to the floor of the hallway, the skin on her knees scraped away. She forgot the stinging sensation in her knees and started crawling, she had just reached a place where a hatchway was when TazirVile's hand dropped on her shoulder.

"Homsi! What's going on outside?" TazirVile bellowed.

"There's a group of people outside firing on us, Master Tazir." Homsi ran up. "Should I throw on the beam, sir?"

"No, I'll deal with them myself."

Atlas had ordered for a full out fire on the ship, the first ten laser beams hadn't done anything but make sparks fly but the next ten had made small pinpoints of gray show, after fifty firings the ship's force field was completely down, when the hatchway opened and Lisa ran out, wearing only a light blue gown. Atlas ran forward and grabbed her up, with a wave of his hand he ordered for his men to turn and flee. TazirVile ran out from the ship, an immense gold and black ship shaped like a Kite that stood up straight with an alien skull in the center that was large and shaped like an upside down teardrop, it had a forked tongue coming out from it, and tackled Atlas and Lisa. Lisa was able to get up fast and run off but Atlas found himself pinned. He felt great pain in his arms, he kicked his legs up and somehow was able to get TazirVile off of him, TazirVile flopped to his side but got up quickly and grabbed Atlas around the waist, bringing him back down.

"You damn humans need to learn to leave well enough alone!" TazirVile shouted.

A roar made TazirVile look up, Atlas was able to crawl out from under him. Angel had stayed in the area, she was in one of her forms, a red furred Lioness with emerald-green eyes. Angel roared once more then charged forward. She leaped up onto TazirVile and sunk her teeth into his shoulder, he bled a greenish blue colored blood and howled at the top of his lungs. Angel had just released his shoulder when he grabbed her, a thick clear liquid came through his hands onto her sides. Angel pulled back in pain, her sides smoking and hurting, she swung her head and roared out then changed form to her true self. TazirVile had his hand to his shoulder, he had a large wound on him which was bleeding like crazy. She pulled out the Beretta M951 from her pants and pulled the trigger, TazirVile dropped to his knees, his hands now on his leg right before the groin. Angel pulled the trigger again and TazirVile fell to his side, she had shot him in the ribs.

"Daddy!"

She looked at the hatchway and saw a child, a female child wearing a dark red dress with a black ribbon around the waist and dark red shoes, running from the ship. The child, looking no older than three or fours years old, ran over to TazirVile and layed over him, she raised her hands at Angel. Angel noticed that she had green cat-like eyes, purple hair with blue bangs and light blue skin. Seeing the child made her want to see Bile, she missed him. Turning around, she started running off. Behind her she heard someone following her. When she turned she saw that the child was racing after her, when she caught up to Angel she started swinging her fists, she had suction cups on the ends of her fingers just like TazirVile. Angel knelt down and looked the child in the eye.

"Head back to your father." she said to the little girl. "You can get lost out here easily."

"You hurt daddy!" the child yelled.

Atlas ran up with his gray stallion, Al-A Shab and scooped her up. He turned the horse around and kicked him into a trot then he had the stallion go into a run. When they had gone a few paces Angel looked back, the child was giving chase, she wasn't going back to TazirVile she was chasing after them. When they reached the stone path the child was still following them, when Atlas noticed he pulled Al-A-Shab to a stop and dismounted, Angel slid down from Atlas' saddle afterwards. The child ran up to Atlas and started slamming her fists against him, he turned and looked at Angel, he was confused.

"Why she fahlow?" Atlas asked her.

"Unsupervised child, sees her daddy get hurt and..." Angel struggled, she had no idea what to do now about the child. "What do we do, Atlas?"

"I no go back!" Atlas said sternly. "An' yeh ain't eder!"

"Then, I guess she has to come with us." Angel walked up beside Atlas. "She can't just be left wandering the desert, Atlas."

"She be daiiinjerous?" Atlas struggled on the word dangerous.

"I don't think she even knows magic." Angel replied.

"Pick heh up den, lets go."

Angel had a problem on her hands when she picked up the child, the girl swung her hands at her and kicked out, Angel almost dropped her twice. Atlas raised his eyebrow at her then shrugged his shoulders, he mounted his horse and waited. Angel placed the child down then placed her hand on the child's shoulders, she knew TazirVile had a daughter but she had never heard her name being called, she didn't know her name. The child looked at her strangely before she and Angel teleported out, Atlas dismounted quickly and went to the spot Angel had been at a moment earlier. She returned a second later, without the child.

"I do not think so!" Angel said, she slapped Atlas on the shoulder then walked over to his horse. "Tazir would be pissed if we took his kid."

"Weh she be?" Atlas asked, being a father he was concerned.

"With her father, the second she saw him she went to him." Angel replied. "Lets get back, I want to see Bile."

He had been shot twice, neither wounds bad enough to risk his life but wounds nonetheless. His main worry had been when his daughter, Eshal, had ran out of his ship. He had yelled for her to come back and had gotten thoroughly scared when she had given chase to his great-niece and the gray-haired man. He had stood up and tried to follow, had tried to call her back, but he hadn't of been able to go far. Homsi had ran up and grabbed him, he had been dragged back, fighting all the while, back to his ship. Just as he had been dragged to the ramp his great-niece had appeared, Eshal had ran up to him and hugged him tight. This confused him, he had figured that she and the gray-haired man would take his daughter and keep her captive. Now, resting in one of the hot springs, his leg burning him from being shot but his side having been fully healed from the healing table in his medical chamber, he wondered what exactly was going on. Eshal was playing off to the side, in plain view, she had claimed that Angel had picked her up but then she had put her down.

A sudden gust of chilled air made him lift his head up, he had figured that once the force field that was around his ship had gone down his brother would track him down, he had equipped his ship with a tracking system block almost a thousand years ago, it was the best system Zeta Ren could provide, currently. He had used it during his conquests in the Andromeda Galaxy and it had proved itself well, he had snuck up on the leaders and taken them by surprise, a quick conquest. When his brother's ship landed he didn't move from the hot spring, he simply leaned his head back. From the corner of his eye he saw Eshal playing, making small buildings in the sand then smashing them with her toys. It was a full ten minutes before KurukVile stomped his way into the oasis and another four before he walked into the bushes, when he stopped before the hot spring that he was resting in Eshal started bouncing on her knees.

"Uncle Kookoo!" Eshal said excitedly.

"Hello Eshal, brother we need to talk." KurukVile said, he knelt down by his brother's head.

"There is nothing to speak about." TazirVile replied.

"What happened? Looks like you've been shot." KurukVile noticed the gunshot wound on his brother's inner thigh.

"Take your eyes elsewhere!" TazirVile snapped. "Nothing of which you need to concern yourself about."

"Will you quit the snob attitude!" KurukVile yelled. "I'm your older brother, I'm suppose to be concerned about you."

"Yuck, go concern yourself with that boy of yours." TazirVile sighed and reached over for his towel.

"So Angel's in this area?" KurukVile snatched the towel away out of TazirVile's reach.

TazirVile had no idea why but he responded by telling his brother that Angel was in South America, in a location called the Peten Basin, that he had seen her with another woman and a baby near a temple that the ancients called Tikal. KurukVile wrote all of the information down in a pad then slid it into his pocket, he handed the towel to his brother who swiped it from him. TazirVile wrapped the towel around himself just as he was getting up from the hot spring, he was annoyed that his brother had bothered him during a relaxing moment. Eshal ran up and he ruffled her hair some then sent her off, she ran off back to the sand building she was making.

"If she's there then why are you here?" KurukVile asked. "This climate isn't suitable for you."

"Ball off, Brother!" TazirVile walked off. "I can blow my nose and shake my tush without needing an adult to hold my hand."

"You and I know you burn easily." KurukVile said, he walked up beside TazirVile.

"Do I look burned to you?" TazirVile was getting real annoyed now. "Homsi!"

"Yes, Master Tazir." Homsi walked up.

"Watch Eshal with your life!" TazirVile ordered.

"Not to mention the locals in this area are hostile." KurukVile said, he placed his arm out in front of TazirVile, made him stop.

"If I need a mother hen to follow me around and peck at me I'll call my own mother." TazirVile ducked under his brother's arm and walked off.

"What's caused this tension between you and me, Tazzy?" KurukVile called. "We use to be on good terms before five hundred years ago. What's up?"

Since Angel knew French and German she could translate the newspapers that Atlas tossed her from France and Germany, they said that her father had nearly destroyed Peten Basin looking for her, the historical temples of the Mayans were now just rubble on soil and it had a lot of people upset. It made her confused, she knew her grandfather had been in the area recently, and after Lisa had explained what had happened she knew that TazirVile knew their location, she wondered why TazirVile hadn't told her grandfather, his older brother, where she really was. She had busted herself up some more between her legs and Atlas had had to, again, restitch her up. She was strictly on bed rest, not allowed to leave Atlas' bedroom chamber. Lisa was put on house arrest, a pair of guards placed in front of her door to prevent her from leaving her residence.

"Atlas," Angel sat, she looked at Atlas who was sitting in his chair.

"Yes?" Atlas looked up.

"My grandfather still in the area?" Angel asked.

"I tink so." Atlas replied.

"How many times has he been seen in the area?" Angel asked.

"I's gone out five time now, see'd him three of dem times." Atlas replied.

Bile started to cry and Atlas got up and went to him, the baby was a month old and although he wasn't much heavier than he was a few weeks ago he was much more active. Atlas had claimed that he'd grown slightly, Angel couldn't tell, to her the baby looked much the same length as when he had been born. Just as Atlas was lifting Bile up Hannibal ran in, Julius was right on his heels. Julius scowled when he saw his father holding the baby, Hannibal walked up and started speaking in his father's ear. When he was done Atlas walked Bile over to Angel and placed him in her arms. He gave her a kiss on the cheek then bent down and kissed Bile on the top of his head.

"Dat KookVeel be heh agin." he told her. "He bring'd dat pa of his too."

"DuruVile?" Angel sat up. "What are they doing?"

"Meh sons done see'd dem fightin'." Atlas turned to his son's, Hannibal walked up.

"Something awful, that Tazir seems to have an issue with his father pretty bad." Hannibal said. "He got hit three times."

"Once in the stomach and twice in the face." Julius spoke up. "They seem to want him to head back into a group or something."

"Join back up with my father," Angel nodded her head. "but I think the issue is more deeper than that. Tazir had some real issues with my father. My father was really shouting him down, treating him like crap when I was with him."

"Well, whatever it is your father's still treating him like crap." Julius sat in his father's chair. "He wants nothing to do with that guy, says he was a big mistake or..."

"We overheard Master Vile talking on the radio, he called Tazir a wimp and said that it was a mistake to ask him for help." Hannibal interrupted his brother.

"They have more issues than I do with..." a hard stare from Atlas made Julius clamp his mouth shut.

It was a fact known to Angel that Julius and his father didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things, they had a somewhat rocky relationship but neither would betray the other. Julius lived outside of his father's palace in a straw-built shack he had built himself, he'd visit the palace almost every day but he wouldn't stay long. Julius had a way of showing off, something of which his father wasn't very keen on. She had found out one day from Claudia that Julius, when he was a teenager, had gone off on his own during a hunting trip thinking he would be fine, he had gotten lost for almost an hour before his father had found him, he had been trained how to follow and recognize tracks but he never used the technique, he had mostly forgotten about it.

"Atlas, we need to find the rangers and I need to talk to Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell." Angel said. "As much as I hate to do it, we need to relinquish the prisons. My father might have the rangers in a prison."

"Yeh steein' in bed til I says yeh can git up." Atlas whispered in her ear.

"Atlas, I'm serious." Angel pushed him back gently.

"So's I."


	8. Chapter 8

Billy was staring out from the bars of his cell, as he usually did every morning, but this morning he felt somewhat different. He felt like something was going to happen that day, and that made him eat lightly what he was thrown, he usually would be thrown a few slices of bread and a bowl of eggs, but that morning he was given just the bread, he ate only two slices of it. Tommy and Jason, in the cells on either side of him, must have felt the same as they only ate one slice of their four slices of morning bread. It was just them three on this cell level block, Adam was on the level above and Kat and Aisha were kept on the females level, they believed level two.

"News from the outside says Angel took back Europe." Tommy whispered. "Or almost all of it."

"Just Japan, the island states and Australia she hasn't taken back." Billy sighed. "She hasn't even started on North and South America."

"She'll get there." Tommy whispered.

Tommy, a twenty year old man with long brown hair and brown eyes, was wearing a very ripped and grease marked white shirt and blue jeans, his sneakers were right dirty and dusty from his constant pacing. He was the white ranger and leader of the rangers. Billy was a light eyed nineteen year old with dirty blond hair, he was wearing a blue shirt which was ripped from the shoulder down to his waist and blue jeans, he was missing one shoe. Jason was the older of the rangers at twenty-one years, his dark hair was cropped short but had a lot of grease in it, his dark eyes sparkled brightly. Jason was wearing a red muscle shirt which was barely hanging on in one of the shoulder straps, the other strap was ripped completely, he was also wearing a pair of black pants and white tennis shoes.

"People have already gone back to their lives in Europe." a man across the aisle said. "We just have to wait now, the minute our location is taken back, we'll be released."

"I wonder when that will happen." another man yelled from down the aisle.

They were on Alcatraz Island, all neatly placed in cells in the prison that had been closed down on March 21, 1963 by then Attorney General Robert F. Kennedy. Each man, and woman, were awaiting the day that they would be released from their cells and allowed to go back home to their families, almost all of the prisoners kept in the prison had been placed there because of their continued fighting against Master Vile, the planet's new ruler. Everyone on the cell block that Tommy, Jason and Billy were on had been brought to Alcatraz because they had either started a rally to denounce Master Vile or they had been involved in the fighting in Russia where the rangers had all been captured.

Tommy sat down in the bench of his cell, another man in the cell scooted over to give him room, he had a slight smile on his face as he remembered the fight in Russia. He and the rangers had been looking for Angel and had been caught up in trying to help the citizens of Vladimir who had started revolting against Master Vile. Almost all of the citizens had been arrested for the revolt, Atlas and his group had somehow escaped but only by the skin of their teeth, when Master Vile had seen them he had exploded. Each of them had been tossed in cells in different prisons before being thrown into Alcatraz Island where they were today. It was rare for Master Vile to come to Alcatraz Island, he came only when needed and on that day he was in the prison as was his grandfather, DuruVile and DuruVile's secondborn son and Master Vile's only uncle, TazirVile.

"Anyone have today's paper?" Billy asked. "Or yesterday's?"

"I saw an article last night, yes." the man down the aisle said. "No further sightings of Angel, or her army. The European royals and nobility have mustered up their armies, there's full circles around the shields, round the clock watching."

The sound of metal grating against metal reached their ears and everyone above, below and on their cell block started talking at once. DuruVile Surfeit, with his son at his side, walked down the aisle then stopped. DuruVile was wearing a long tailed black jacket and black pants that had buttons going in an unfinished square around the groin region and small silver buttons going down the length of the legs, he wore black boots that had chains on them, when he walked they clicked and clanged. His shirt was dark green, around his neck was a thin band, hanging down from the band was a gruesome black spider with a red bottom and red eyes.

"Ahhhh!" DuruVile held his arms out, he near slapped TazirVile in the face. "Music to my ears, don't you agree Son?"

"Would be better if they were yelling from torture, My Father." TazirVile replied.

"You were raised well, just a shame this little familiar transgression has happened." DuruVile turned to his son. "Maybe now you will return to our side, enough of this heading off on your own."

"Vile is the one that started it, Father." TazirVile replied. "If he would just see..."

"Silence!" DuruVile shouted. "I've seen enough of how my offspring changed during my absence, Kuruk has stayed much the same while you have changed drastically."

"No, Father." TazirVile hissed, he ducked to avoid being hit by his father. "I've stayed much the same."

"You have changed!" DuruVile shouted. "Have gotten disrespectful, arrogant and have let fortune go to your head. I warned that mother of yours that this would happen when she said she wanted you to go to Zeta Riticuli schools after you graduated Pronghorn. She would not listen, am I correct?"

This was what had been happening all day, Tommy had to shake his head in utter disgust and feel a sort of pity for TazirVile, his father really was putting him down. DuruVile and TazirVile left the aisle and went to a room near the mess hall, Jason was wondering why DuruVile had walked with his son to the cell areas, there was another way the to room near the mess hall. The minute DuruVile and TazirVile left the aisle and they heard a heavy door close Alcatraz grew silent. No one spoke for a short while until a man down near the floor cells coughed then conversation started up, most of it about Europe and wondering when Angel would start freeing North and South America from her father's hands.

"TazirVile seems to be having it rough with his father." Jason said suddenly. "DuruVile has some real issues going on with raising offspring."

"Remember, he's an alien so possibly this is how they raise their kids." Billy sighed. "With a lot of verbal abuse."

"I'd hate to have a father like DuruVile," Tommy said, then he added. "or KurukVile or Master Vile for that matter. I prefer my own."

"He might have been that way to ensure his son's will be good planet conquerors." the man down the aisle on their level said. "Might have thought that with him being tough and mean his son's would grow up mean and tough."

"KurukVile surely took after his father." Billy said. "Although not as mean and nasty."

"He's still mean enough."

Tommy and Billy didn't hear the little mouse squeak of a voice say he's still mean enough, Jason did though and he turned around quick. Scurrying down from the barred window was a little red mouse, when his cell mates saw it they ran forward, one looked as if he was going to stomp on the mouse. Jason grabbed the man's leg and stopped him, he knelt down and the mouse jumped onto his hand. He looked at the eyes, they were emerald-green. He motioned for everyone in the cell with him to keep up a decent conversation and to not say a word on the mouse then went to a corner, the one that the bunk bed hid.

"Angel?" he said to the mouse.

"Yes, it's me my young friend." the mouse squeaked. "Quiet now, speak low."

"Are you just here on visit or..." Jason started to whisper.

"I need you to start a riot." Angel said. "Get it started in your cell, start a fight. I'll get out, transform to my true self and swing the cells open. Be ready!"

"Gotcha boss!"

Master Vile was glaring at TazirVile, mostly out of pure disgust the rest out of plain frustration. He had been forced into having dinner with his uncle, to discuss their issues and find a way to get over them, that had not happened and they were even more at each others throats. His father and his father's and TazirVile's father had decided to enter into their situation and so far, he was on his side. There were a few areas where his grandfather had spoken to him about, berating him on his destruction of Earth and the constant subject of him conquering and ruling his birth galaxy, even his own father was still on his back about that one. He was standing firm on his birth galaxy's rule, DuruVile wanted him to relinquish his hold on M-51 and he was hearing none of it. As for Earth, he was still debating on that one, he was angry still at his young daughter and he still wanted to destroy the planet.

TazirVile's outfit was ridiculous, and he was sure that his grandfather thought the same as he. His uncle was always one to wear tuxedos, he had no issue with tuxedo wearing it was just the principle of color and design which Master Vile had issues with. TazirVile was wearing a tuxedo of goldenrod color, Master Vile thought this as unappealing and disgusting, something that one being would puke up when he or she was sick. The collar of the tuxedo's jacket was long, reaching up almost above his uncle's head, and the tail of the jacket was so long it trailed the ground. He had on a goldenrod vest which was had black ties laced in the loops, the shirt underneath the vest was white but it had a black beaded lace tie with a red ruby in the center. On his back were two brown leather sheaths which were crisscrossing that held dual swords that had gold hilts that had ruby and onyx gems along the grip and guards.

"You ever wonder if he does swing both ways?" Master Vile asked his grandfather in a low whisper.

"He's fully straight, just has an odd style to him." DuruVile replied. "Although I'll agree with you, without knowing him he gives off that feeling."

His grandfather left the room leaving him with his uncle so Master Vile simply sat down in a chair, of which creaked under his weight of two hundred and forty-five pounds, his uncle was looking out a window, his hand resting on the windowpane. It was silent for a short while before he turned around, TazirVile took the chair in front of his nephew and stared at him, even though his nephew had spoken in a low whisper he had heard him. Master Vile wasn't intimidated, he simply smiled back slyly and leaned back, he drew one of his long legs up over to other. Despite the cold chill outside, it was warm inside.

"You should be careful of your words." TazirVile said to his nephew. "Just because my ears are not viewable outside my head does not mean I don't have them."

"Then I needn't repeat myself then." Master Vile leaned back, the chair groaned then became silent.

"You're about to break that chair, Nephew." TazirVile said.

"You're about to get a punch in the face, Uncle." Master Vile snickered.

"Exactly what has happened over the past fifteen thousand years to make you think you can disrespect your uncle?" TazirVile said angrily. "Is it that girl that has you so twisted up inside or just plain knowing you are successful?"

"My daughter is none of your concern." Master Vile sniffed. "And I happen to be more successful than you, so I know more."

"And how many planets in total do you have to mine?" TazirVile leaned back. "I've got over a hundred, and most of that is just one galaxy."

"Not nearly enough." Master Vile snickered.

There was a shelf that held bottles of wine and TazirVile went to it, he grabbed a bottle which said Torre Pieve and took it back to where he had been seated previously. He poured himself a glass then placed the bottle on the table, he always carried a short, thin straw with him in his jacket and he took it out. He sipped the wine until it was gone then poured himself another glass, Master Vile glared at him, knowing full well that his uncle was simply trying to show him up. He got up from the chair, which collapsed and folded up on the ground in pieces, and went to the shelf. He took a bottle of Valpolicella from the shelf, popped the cork off and downed the whole thing. He tossed the bottle up and made it explode with a yellow energy strand, TazirVile merely nodded his head and went back to his drink.

"So, you saw my daughter-mate." Master Vile said. "Where was she, definitely not that Peten Basin place."

"That's where I saw her." TazirVile answered, he took a sip from his glass.

"I think you lied." Master Vile slapped the glass out of his uncle's hand. "Where was she? Was it in Egypt?"

"I told you already and you know better than to slap items out of your elders hands." TazirVile stood up and yelled.

"You're an elder? Look like a child in that get-up to me." Master Vile laughed. "She is my daughter, this is my planet, you will tell me what I want to know. Now!"

"You don't scare me, Vile." TazirVile stood up, he was an inch from his nephew. "Not one, single bit."

"You should be." Master Vile huffed, he balled his hand into a tight fist. "Angel has been missing for a month and a week now."

"No need to worry over the baby." TazirVile snorted. "She is not pregnant anymore."

DuruVile was walking in the hallway, back to the room he had purposely left his son with his grandson, when he heard a loud yell and a thud. He shook his head, he didn't walk faster, whatever was going on between his son and grandson had to be worked out between them. He had done all he could to get TazirVile to spill everything he knew, he had a feeling that his son was holding something from him about his great-granddaughter which was highly needed to be known. When he reached the door he sighed loud then turned the doorknob. TazirVile flew out of the room, he slammed against the wall hard.

"You two having fun?" DuruVile said. "Taz, that's enough."

"Surely you have spoken to Kuruk on his raising of his son." TazirVile stood up, he had a dark blue spot on his head and his eyelid was slightly drooped. "Treats his elders like crap."

"An elder should be treated like an elder when he acts like an elder!" Master Vile ran up.

"Silence, Tazir is right." DuruVile grabbed Master Vile's arm. "He's your uncle, show respect."

"What do you know of my daughter?" Master Vile yelled.

"Enough." TazirVile responded. "But until you start treating me the way you should treat me you will have to find out on your own."

"That is my daughter!" Master Vile lunged forward and grabbed his uncle by the shoulders. "What do you know!"

"Vile, that's enough." DuruVile sighed. "Tazir, you tell him."

He refused and met with his father's fury, his father punched him in the stomach twice then slapped him in the face. He had his reason for keeping his mouth shut, he wanted respect and by him keeping his mouth closed and keeping what he knew about Angel to himself he'd get it, one day. He shoved his father out of the way and walked off angrily, he stopped only when he heard a loud bang then started walking again. He felt blood, his blood, flowing from his nostril and wiped his face with the back of his hand, his outfit was destroyed and he was okay with that as he had only worn it to disgust his nephew. He was tearing the collar off of his jacket when he opened the door, when he walked out into the aisle of cell block C he was met with a riot.

The walls of Alcatraz had been specially built to absorb sound and that was what had allowed them to riot without anyone noticing. Angel had transformed to her true form and had let everyone out of their cells then had jumped down from the second floor and opened the door, letting everyone out. It was just the fourth and fifth rows that had yet to get out, Adam being one of the many that had raced down from the fourth floor, when TazirVile had entered the cell block C hallway. Adam ran over to Angel and grabbed her arm, he pointed, he was terrified and wasn't able to speak at the moment. When Angel saw TazirVile she went into action.

"Get everyone out of here!" she yelled to Adam. "Everyone out! Run run run!"

She swung her hand and made the ground underneath the prison jerk up, TazirVile was thrown from the doorway into the aisle, the doorway to the aisle was now permanently blocked. Men ran down the stairs and out the door, some stopped to gaze at TazirVile who was getting up slowly. Angel swung her arms and made water flood into the area that TazirVile was at, TazirVile leaped up just before she could freeze the water that had sloshed around his ankles. He landed right in front of her. She was still surprised at how limber her great-uncle was, when he landed in front of her his legs had bent so much that his groin had near touched the ground, he looked like a four-legged spider that had decided to rise up on its back legs. When he jabbed at her it was lightning fast, she swung around fully, and when he did a leap kick he sent her to her knees. She swung her leg back and sent an air blast at TazirVile who simply leaped over it, he landed on top of her and punched his fist at the side of her face. The last of the prisoners had already gotten out, she had made a teleportation window just before the opening, and the woman's part of the prison had already been freed. TazirVile grabbed her by her jacket collar and picked her up.

"Nice outfit." Angel said when she and her great-uncle were eye to eye.

"No need for sarcasm!" TazirVile snapped. "You should be with your son, not here!"

"Wasn't being sarcastic, your outfit is unique." Angel kicked her legs out and TazirVile dropped her. "And my son is fine, thank you for asking."

TazirVile roll kicked her to the wall then sent a yellow energy blast from his fingertips which struck her in the stomach, she screamed as she was being electrocuted, her legs kicked out, sending air blasts out. When TazirVile ended his assault she got to her feet and swung her fist, a gust of wind sent him back a foot, she swung again and this time TazirVile went flying into a prison cell. She quickly ran to the cell and swung the door shut, TazirVile charged forward and slipped out of the door before it latched. He grabbed her about the waist and swung around, she was thrown hard against a concrete pillar, she yelled in pain and slowly got to her feet. Hers eyes grew wide when she saw her great-uncle start moving fast, seeming to be in one place and then in another in less than a second. When he stoped he was right in front of her and when he slammed his fist into her stomach she lost her breath, it was like she had been punched by four instead of one. She slumped down at the foot of the stone pillar.

"H-how did you do that?" Angel gasped.

"Time warp, one who is specially trained like I am can warp time to their advantage." TazirVile walked up. "Where is the baby?"

"Safe." Angel replied, she shoved TazirVile back hard and kicked her legs up sending a powerful air and water combo attack at him.

Her breath was still not back and she didn't stay on her feet for long, TazirVile drop kicked her to the floor then grabbed her ankle and swung her above his head. She flew back at the stone pillar and screamed out, she reached her hand back and touched the small of her back, it was throbbing and she was experiencing a lot of pain in that area. TazirVile swung his hand and slapped her in the face, she shook her head just as her father's voice was heard. The part of the floor that was up barring the doorway that led to the hallway that went to the mess hall and offices of the security and other important prison staff sudden was dropped and her father, with DuruVile Surfeit following, ran into the aisle. When Master Vile saw his uncle knelt down by his daughter, who was down at the base of a stone pillar that had a dent in it from her body having slammed into it, with his hand balled into a fist he charged forward. TazirVile flew back when his nephew kicked him, he yelled out in pain when his body slammed into the railing of the staircase.

"Enough! Check her." DuruVile bellowed. "Looks like the prisoners have escaped."

"Fuck the prisoners!" Master Vile yelled. "My daughter is more important."

Master Vile gently sat Angel down and lifted her head, the first thing he did was look at her face then he trailed his hand down to her stomach. His demeanor changed fully when he noticed that her stomach was flatter, she had been working out some after she had given birth and had dropped half of the weight she had gained when she had been pregnant, not to mention breastfeeding and looking after her newborn had also aided in her dropping the extra weight. The second her father noticed her flatter stomach he looked at her angrily, his golden-yellow eyes glowing bright with anger. He grabbed her around the neck with his hand and hoisted her up, she grabbed his arm and kicked her legs out, her father stepped out of the way of the air that was being kicked out from her feet.

"Do you have any respect in your body for me?" Master Vile roared. "This makes number two of our offspring that you've gotten rid of!"

He threw her at the cell that's door she had tried to lock TazirVile in, she was wearing a full body black leather suit that had a zipper in the front and when she slammed up against the cell's sliding door her left sleeve ripped, when she grabbed the sleeve and ripped it off so did part of the front of her outfit, one of her nipples was out in the air. Master Vile walked forward and grabbed her by her shoulder, he threw her hard up against the sliding door of the cell and stared hard at her. She kicked her leg up and it caught against his waist, he looked down and that gave her the opportunity to kick again, only this time she made a fire strand shoot out from her foot. Her father was thrown back from her and she wrapped her hands about herself, when her father stood up he saw nothing but smoke, she had teleported out.

She had appeared right smack in the middle of San Fransisco and started fighting at once, she swung her arms and made fire swipes and sent out mighty air funnels that sent the monsters in the area back then she placed her legs far apart and swung her arms up, a pink energy shield raised from the ground and met with a thundery sound up in the sky. She had made the shield form all over California, not just San Fransisco. The second it was up she teleported to Egypt and collected Atlas and his men, when she and Atlas appeared in San Fransisco the fun began. Angel swung her fists and kicked out her legs, she made fire balls, air balls, combo attacks, she transformed into her dragon form and swung her tail just when a group of ten monsters ran at Atlas and his men. Her dragon form was her most powerful form, she was a good thirteen feet tall and was forty feet in length. Her scales were a fiery red and black, she had long yellow whiskers running down from behind her nostrils, they curled around her snout, a large fiery red crest rose up on her head. Her emerald-green eyes glowed. The wings on her back were delicate, the webbing was bright red with the bony part around the webbing being a shiny black.

"Liberate California!" she roared out.

She breathed fire on the monsters and flew off, when she saw a group of monsters driving up with a canon she dropped down and grabbed it, she broke the canon in her crushing hands. She snatched up monsters, burned and froze monsters, flattened and crushed monsters under her weight and then when she and Atlas had reached the end of California she coiled around, she let the remaining monsters get close then she rumbled and uncoiled, she was enveloped in flames and when she roared the flames shot out, the monsters around her were charred to a crisp and became black hollow stones. She swung her tail and the monsters she had just destroyed became black dust. She was looking out beyond the shield, taking in that her father, who had been following the fighting and had been yelling out orders to his monsters, was staring at her angrily. When a hand was placed on her arm she looked down, smoke came from her mouth and nostrils, it swung around her muzzle then faded. She closed her eyes and changed to her true form, when she stumbled and near fell, being utterly exhausted, Atlas caught her.

"Bring...me...Bile." Angel said, she looked up at Atlas and he nodded his head.

When she had brought Atlas and his men to San Fransisco she had made a point that Hannibal come with her baby, she had made sure that he stay in the far back and be protected. Most of the monsters had been taken care of by the front group of men, there had been some that had gotten to the middle of Atlas' group but they hadn't gone much farther. Hannibal walked up slowly, he spoke a few words with his father in Arabic then gently held Bile out to Angel. Angel smiled down at her son then took him in her arms, Atlas walked up and stood behind her, she felt his hand touch her elbow, she guessed he was both there to make sure she wouldn't fall and hurt herself, she was right tired. Bile stretched his hands forward and she nuzzled against them, she gently grabbed one of her son's hands and kissed it.

He had been barking out orders to his troops to take each and every man down and to capture his daughter, he was seething in rage, his chest rising and falling with each breath that he took, a small wheezing sound coming from him. DuruVile and TazirVile ran up beside him, after a few minutes KurukVile appeared. He took in the shield and the men inside that were acting as if they had had a great victory, then his eyes lit on his granddaughter with the gray haired man standing behind her. He then noticed the baby in her arms. He walked over to the shield and craned his neck, trying to get a better look. It was at that time that his son roared and ran at him, he turned just as his son ran into him, he was flattened against the pink shield then he was electrocuted. His father ran up and grabbed Master Vile by the shoulders and ripped him back, KurukVile took two steps then dropped to one knee. He shook his head, tried to clear his dizziness, then stood up.

"I'll get you this time you bastard!" Master Vile was yelling at Atlas. "You cannot have my daughter-mate!"

"Vile, quiet yourself up." DuruVile shoved Master Vile hard forward. "Was you just looking at the man and not the child she has in her arms?"

He hadn't, he had been fully consumed with envy and jealousy over the gray-haired man standing behind Angel that he had not even noticed the bundle in Angel's arms. He walked up to the shield and craned his neck, duplicating his father's actions before he had snapped. He saw a dark yellow and a dark green arm raising up from the moss-green blanket, Angel was holding onto one of the little hands and was kissing it. He walked slightly to the right, trying to get a better view of the baby, Angel suddenly handed the baby to the gray-haired man who held it close. This was too much for him, he lunged forward and punched his fists into the shield, he made a powerful blast of white energy shoot from his fists, the shield zapped him back and he landed on his side in a cloud of dust. He jumped up and started firing at the shield, first using white energy blasts then changing to black, the shield didn't lower or crack, it simply absorbed his attacks. His father was blasting the shield with white fire and DuruVile was throwing a combination of flaming Earth and iced water attacks. TazirVile was the only one not doing anything, he actually had a good view of the baby due to him standing on a large boulder.

"The shield's standing up rather well." Angel said. "Time to go, we need a nap."

"Why he no strike deh sheed?" Atlas asked, he pointed at TazirVile.

"He's a funny guy, a strange guy." Hannibal said.

"He has a good view of Bile," Angel nodded her head. "but as for him not attacking the shield, I don't know."

"Maybe he's smart enough to know that attacking the shield won't get it down?" Julius walked up.

"He is pretty smart," Angel said. "only one of my grandfather's offspring to go to more than just the hard knots schools, the schools that taught plain magic and evil stuff."

"Leetle Beel had enoof fah today." Atlas gently tapped her elbow then he smiled warmly at her when she looked at him. "We go now."

"Yes, lets head back." Angel said, she then teleported all of Atlas' men, Atlas, Hannibal, Julius, herself and Bile back to Atlas' winter stronghold.

He dropped to one of his knees, staring at the spot that his daughter-mate had been at only a fraction of a second earlier. He was really angry, just seeing his daughter-mate, his universal mate, the woman that the universe had chosen for him to be his not-wedded wife, with the same gray-haired man she had been with during the battle almost nine months ago where he had captured her made him want to roar out. A crunching sound made him turn, his father had walked up beside him and was looking down, DuruVile was standing off to the side and TazirVile... TazirVile! He had not done a thing during the attempts to get into the shield, he was still standing on the large boulder looking into the shield, one of his legs bent with the other standing straight. He jumped to his feet and swung his fist, an orange energy bolt zapped from his fist and flew through the air. TazirVile yelled out in pain and was zapped clear from the boulder, he landed on his back on the ground. Master Vile ran forward and stomped his foot on his uncle's stomach then kicked him in the ribs. TazirVile jumped up then swung his fist, Master Vile wrapped his hand around his uncle's fist then twisted hard right, TazirVile yelled out in pain and grabbed his wrist, it was broken.

"You knew all this time she was with that man!" Master Vile roared, he punched his uncle in the face. "You never told me! You kept it to yourself!"

"I didn't know that was the same man!" TazirVile said, twin trails of greenish blue blood was running out from his nose now.

"She's been in Egypt with that man all this time and has given birth to our child!" Master Vile kicked his leg up, TazirVile dropped to his knees and clasped his hands over his crotch. "What else do you know? You'd better belt it out right now!"

"And if I don't?" TazirVile had gotten to his feet, one of his hands was still clamped over his crotch.

DuruVile watched as his son was beat up by his grandson, Master Vile was furious and he couldn't agree more with the feeling. When Master Vile had TazirVile on his knees, his hand gripping tightly TazirVile's crotch, KurukVile ran forward. He grabbed his son around the waist and lifted him up, he threw him at the boulder then stood before his brother, although he was angry at his brother he didn't see his son beating him up as a way to get information out of him. Master Vile charged forward and grabbed his father around the waist, KurukVile cursed and kicked his knee up, Master Vile dropped to the ground, his arm around his stomach.

"Brother why don't y-..." KurukVile turned and saw three gold-colored flashes of light. TazirVile had used him stepping up to put an end to his son's assault on him to get away.

"Kuruk!" DuruVile walked up. "It's an issue between them two, neither you or I have any right to come in between them. Understand me?"

"Doesn't call for in-family fighting." KurukVile said.

"If it calls for that then we stay out of it." DuruVile said sternly. "Use your head, I raised you better than this. Toughen up or I'll toughen you up myself!" he started to walk away then stopped, KurukVile was steaming, he was glaring out at his father angrily. "I thought I had raised him the same way as you but obviously I didn't. You're the older brother, much more powerful than your brother. Shape up will ya."


	9. Chapter 9

He could not believe his luck! He had simply been out for a walk with his young daughter when he had happened on the group of humans at the oasis, all busily relaxing or just running around taking advantage of the wild fruits that the oasis provided. He had sent Eshal back to his ship right away and had simply crouched down low, taking a tiny step forward every few seconds, cutting the distance between him and the group that had not noticed him. He had just one target, the fiery red head in the group, his great-niece, Angel. It had been a hell of a week for him due to his not complying with Master Vile's wishes and orders, he had moved his ship to what the locals called the Farafra Oasis and had initiated its force field to block all tracking beacons which he was sure were being sent out. He had received a plethora of messages from his father and brother, the latter who was now starting to turn against him, capturing Angel would put each of them in their place, he figured. Capturing her and her baby would shut all of their traps and surely, that nephew of his would apologize when he handed his daughter and his newly born son over. He duck-walked quickly behind a bush, keeping behind the shadows, letting the branches hide him.

"Atlas will have some nice jam tonight." the tall jet black-haired girl said. "Farafras has some nice berry bushes, nice and ripe."

"Apricots too!" the short brown-haired woman said happily. "You know he loves Apricot sauce!"

"Laced with honey!" the two women said together.

He looked at the two women, they looked no older than their mid to late twenties to him, both very pretty. The mature man in the group, the one he guessed was Atlas, had it nice with having these women. He looked out at the gray-haired man, he had a light blonde haired woman sitting on his lap and another darker blonde haired woman sitting right beside him. He had seen the two that were in front of him picking berries run up and give the man kisses a few times, and he had seen the mature man return them kisses, yes he did have it nice! He guessed that the younger woman with the mid grade blonde hair was the man's daughter, she was a pretty one he thought. The two younger males he guessed were the man's son's, or at least one of them was, he also guessed that the two twin girls were also offspring of the man. Of the women in the area, Angel stuck out the most, with most of the women being either blonde or having a sort of brown hair Angel and her fiery red hair looked out of place. He'd take care of that soon, she was seated on a rock fifty feet from him, all he needed to do was keep in the shadows, in the bushes, and walk like he was, silently.

"Don't forget the Dates!" the darker blonde haired woman called over. "Since you ladies are picking for Atlas, don't forget he has his Date cravings."

"Very funny Helen!" Angel called from her rock.

"Yeh doin' okay oveh dare, Angel?" the gray-haired man yelled. "Lookin' chilleh."

"You're seeing things, Attie!" Angel called, then she started laughing.

"Atlas!" the gray-haired man yelled, everyone in the group started laughing.

He had guessed correctly, he looked at the man named Atlas and shuddered. The man was wearing a white robe, the bottom part dyed blue, and he had a thick black belt around his waist from which a knife was tied to and a sword, and sheath, were also tied to. The man had on brown sandals, when he raised one of his legs and swung it over the other he saw a good amount of muscle in the legs. The arms were nicely muscled on the man, as he was looking at the man's arms he laughed at himself inside. Of course the man was well muscled! Living in the desert and with five lovely women, he had to be well muscled to deal with that! As he looked out from the bushes he caught sight of the shaggy dark brown-haired man swimming in the lake, this one he figured was either one of the women's son's by a different man or, possibly, another lover of one of the women. He had seen the man up close once, despite the slightly hooked nose and the brown eyes, the man didn't look like the gray-haired man, his body and facial appearance looked off to him, nothing like the man named Atlas.

"What about Olives?" Angel called out.

"Not in this area." the woman seated beside Atlas said. "That's the Bahariya Oasis, this is Farafra Oasis."

"Oh."

He had just reached the rock that Angel was on when she slid down, he sighed angrily inside and wanted to yell out, but he kept still and quiet. Angel went over and sat near a log, propping her body up against it. He saw the baby's arms reaching up from the moss-green blanket that was around him. One of the younger men walked over to Angel and said something to her then walked off, TazirVile moved quickly behind the nearest bush when the young man walked toward the rock, he hid his breath when the man went past him and disappeared in the lush growth behind the rock. When the young man was gone TazirVile walked quickly to the bush sitting beside the rock then duck-walked behind the bushes and short trees that were beside it. He was now in a good area! Angel was just a short run and jump away, he readied himself, his leg muscles twitching, ready to shoot him forward. He waited only two seconds, a bird calling and then flying out from behind him made him go before he was ready. No one looked up when he ran from his spot, but everyone looked up when he tripped up on a root, flew over the log and fell to the ground, his body sprawled out.

"What the hell!"

Angel had had a feeling someone was watching her, she had had a creeping feeling that there was something not right and that was why she had moved from her place on the rock. TazirVile landed, sprawled, his arms and legs spread out giving him a comical appearance, to her right. She stood up fast and took three steps back, Atlas was running forward, his sword withdrawn. When he got to TazirVile he kicked him hard in the ribs then swung the sword, TazirVile swung out from his vest a long silver bladed knife with an antler for a handle quickly and rolled over. He jumped to his feet and started fighting Atlas, Angel ran off a few feet then turned, Hannibal came from out of the bushes and gently, but firmly, moved her back to the group which were circling the younger and more vulnerable members, Hannibal had her move in the center of the group because she had the baby.

He had not expected for the man named Atlas to be such a good swordsman! Atlas swung hard and strong, each swing making sparks fly from his Antler Special. He had his sword with him and he withdrew it quickly, he was just as equipped with using two weapons as he was with one. The man started bouncing around like a Kangaroo, one place one second, another place another second. One of the younger men in the group yelled out and threw a sword, the man named Atlas grabbed it and swung. TazirVile leaped back, jumped over the man and swung his sword and the knife, the man twirled around and swung his, his long bladed knife flew off, leaving him with just his Moas Deep Special sword.

"Kick him in the back when he turns!" Angel yelled at Atlas. "Claudia, can you move so I can see what's going on please?"

"Sorry, Angel but dad's orders are to circle the ones that are vulnerable." Claudia apologized.

Hannibal knew the rules, if anything went wrong the strong were to surround the weak and at that moment they were doing that, although Claudia, his younger sister, was also suppose to be inside the circle with Cleopatra, Calypso and Angel and Bile. If his father gave a whistle they were to start running, his father would take up the rear, still fighting off whoever or whatever it was that had threatened his family. The alien named TazirVile, Angel's great-uncle, was a good fighter, very fast, but his father was equally as fast and he had a deep anger in him at the moment that was giving him a deadly accuracy! The sword that he had thrown to his father was his own, he had decided to give his father an added edge by giving him another sword and he was blown away at how astoundingly fast his father was, he knew his father was good at the sword but with two... he had no idea!

Rita was annoyed, her father had ordered that everyone check Egypt, top and bottom, everyone splitting up to cover more ground, for Angel and so far all she had found was sand and bones, she had found two sets of animal skeletons and one full pelt, the pelt had looked like a predator had gotten ahold of the animal then something, or someone, else with a cutting tool had come in to finish the job. The air was chilled, but it brought with it the smells of an early Spring and that made her feel sick, she hated the bright colors of Spring and Summer, Autumn and Winter were her favorite seasons, so drab and dry with its dead grasses and cold temperatures. She embraced the chilled wind and she cursed the smell of the early Spring that it brought with it.

"Why can't this planet have a full cold climate?" she asked. "Makes for some nice romantic moments."

"I cannot agree with you more, Sugar." Lord Zedd, her husband, replied. "The warmth and bright colors and new life of the warmer seasons this planet has make me sick to my stomach!"

"Careful, Zeddy." Rita flicked her eyelashes down playfully. "Don't lose your breakfast so soon."

Lord Zedd had been an off and on guest at her father's palace during Angel's capture and pregnancy, the reason why he had not remained in her father's palace during all on Angel's captured stay there was because he and her father did not see eye to eye, they didn't get along very well. Well, actually she had to change that as really, her father didn't like her husband simply because he had married her and her husband didn't much care for her father because he was more successful than him and he had usurped him some years ago when he had come to get the Zeo Crystal. Lord Zedd was a red, muscular, being who did not wear clothing, he had chrome all over his body and a chrome face, his brain was out in the open. He carried a silver chrome staff that had a Z on the end.

"I wonder if great-grandma Cyla found anything?" Rito spoke up, he was with her and his brother-in-law.

"Possibly not, and don't forget great-ganddad!" Rita screeched. "He's with her."

"Cyla!" Rito yelled out. "Cyla, can you hear me?"

"Rito Revolto, you know better than to use my name young man!" Cyla's clouded image showed up in front of the trio. "What is it?"

"And what, exactly, are they calling about now?" DuruVile Surfeit, Rita and Rito's great-grandfather, said, he sounded annoyed.

"Have you found anything yet?" Rito asked. "We haven't and..."

"We have not and we will call you if we do." DuruVile's clouded image walked up beside Cyla, he didn't give his wife a chance to answer. He waved his hand and the clouded image disappeared.

"Charming fellow," Lord Zedd sniffed. "Rita, tell me are there any more surprises that I need to know about with your family?"

"Not that I know of." Rita sighed. "DuruVile was a big surprise, even to my grandfather!"

"Bet that father of yours was annoyed when he was found to be alive." Lord Zedd laughed. "As if his own father isn't enough, now he has to contend with..."

"Hush!" Rita said, she had heard something. "Do you hear that?"

After her great-grandchildren had called for her she had sighed, this had been the fourth time and she was annoyed at them constantly calling her, asking if she had found anything. She had not, her husband had found a skeleton with a pelt which he had collected but other than that they had found not a thing. When her grandson had ordered the searching of Egypt the men had split with their wives, or their siblings if they were not married. She had gone off with her husband, while her son had gone off to a part of eastern Egypt with his wife, her grandson was the only one on his own. Off in the distance she saw her other grandchildren, Dara Dara and Triskull, she was sure that they hadn't found anything either. To her, it was useless to be searching the desert for anything. The wind had blown all tracks away. Her DuruVile had insisted as soon as he had found out about Master Vile's orders to search the desert than she wear her gray furred shawl, her lovely husband had hunted and killed a wolf last week and had sent the pelt off to be made into a shawl for her, he had kept the head and had it mounted up in his ship. Her husband had around his neck a light brown striped shawl, another prize from a kill he had made, the animal had been so small that he hadn't of bothered sending it out to be stuffed or have the head made up so it could be mounted.

"This is madness!" Cyla sighed, she sat down cross-legged in the sand. "What are we suppose to find out here? The wind has blown all tracks away."

"I tend to agree with thee my lovely wife." DuruVile said, he walked up behind her and sat down.

"Do you think Tah-..." Cyla started to say before she was interrupted.

"No, he's in his own world." DuruVile snorted. "A world of wimpitude and disrespect."

"He use to be so respectful and mature." Cyla sighed, she leaned back on her husband. "I don't understand what has happened to that boy."

She was greatly worried about TazirVile, in her eyes he was a delicate man who needed someone around to be sure he was alright. Although he had matured well from his skinny, weedy early thousands he was still not packing around the same muscle as her husband, his father, and his brother, he had nothing to protect him from the elements and, in her eyes, he had a delicate immune system. She had seen him working out, he had some muscle on him and that was good but in climates like the ones this planet had he was really risking it, not to mention he had a young daughter of which he had to protect. She had been surprised when he had married and, although she wasn't so much surprised over the fact that he had divorced his wife she was thoroughly surprised he had had enough go to produce a child, she had figured he wouldn't be able to do it. When she had found out her motherly instincts had come in and she had become concerned for the child. She had written asking if he needed help and had gotten a reply that he didn't, a very big surprise as she had thought he'd be leaping for joy at a woman who was much older and had experience in child-bearing who was willing to lend a hand. She had been surprised when he had turned her down, but she had figured he would ask her soon and after a hundred and fifty years he had, she had done as much as she could in both being a surrogate mother to his young daughter, she had also babied him some, always out of the eyes of his employees and his daughter.

"I worry about him, honestly." Cyla said. "He's a delicate boy."

"Always has been." DuruVile nodded his head. "Not like our son at all, Kuruk is so strong and..."

"Confident, surely, a success!" Cyla held her hand up at the last word. "A proud son to have!"

"Don't get me wrong, I love all of my children." DuruVile sighed loudly. "But I wish Tazir would have been raised more tougher. Did I ever tell you how his mother would force me to be gentle with him? She treated him much like..."

"A baby." Cyla nodded her head. "I can't say I didn't baby him when I was staying to help him with his daughter, but I gave him his space to be a man."

"Wish Ashaklar would have done that." DuruVile nuzzled his head up against Cyla's neck. "Would have done him a world of good, she was always fretting over him, so much as a scratch she'd go to pieces."

"Duru," Cyla said.

"Yes Cyla." DuruVile replied.

"What drove you to Ashaklar in the first place?" Cyla asked. "I'm curious, what..."

"Sweet talker, sort of a stalker." DuruVile responded. "She came from an affluent family and just plain figured that a conqueror was a good start for life on her own."

"She used you, in other words?" Cyla looked back at her husband strangely.

"No, like you I loved all of my wives." DuruVile sighed. "I fell in love, became enamored and my mind just clouded up."

Master Vile had gone off on his own to the northern part of Egypt, he had checked all of the buildings and had asked all of the civilians about his daughter's whereabouts and had gotten nowhere, no one knew anything. At the moment he stood up on the roof of a building, his robe split down the middle and flowing back, showing his black pants and shoes, his breast-plate kept his chest hidden inside his robe. His golden-yellow eyes stared out, searching, looking and waiting. When he saw a black cat leap from a fence to a trashcan he didn't miss it, when he saw a bird land on a bird feeder he noticed, when a dog barked he looked around and found it. When the wind got too chilled for him he leaped down from the roof, his robe flying up around him, he landed in an alleyway hard but he didn't take a step back or lose balance, he walked forward. He took from his belt a small circular radio, he pressed the red button on the side and brought it to his lips.

"Anything where you are at?" he said into the circular radio. "Mother! Father!"

"Vile, honey, we stopped looking hours ago." his mother's voice came through the radio. "The wind has made all tracks disappear, the only way we'd know is if we walk into them."

He released his finger from the radio and angrily growled, his whole reason for calling the search was to find Angel and to capture that man she was with. Capturing the man with his whole family would have been great, his whole family would be witnesses to the horror that man would be given, he had many plans in store for him. He kicked a trashcan and it flew in the air, it collided with a vehicle and a crash happened, he dismissed the crash and walked on, he didn't care if anyone had been hurt. He stopped his antics long enough to push the button on his radio again.

"Brother! Sister! Anything where you are?" he asked.

"Vile, we are just about finished with searching." Triskull's voice came through the radio. "Nothing on our end."

"Dammit!" Master Vile cursed.

The whistle had been given and Hannibal had given the first firm shove for everyone to run, everyone had taken off at once, knowing full well what would happen if one were to remain standing. Angel ran off, her baby held in both the scarf that she had made for him that served as a cradle and in her arms, Bile was now very upset and was voicing that with his mad crying. Atlas had been able to kick TazirVile in the stomach away from him and was taking off after his family, Angel was the only one in the back, she was constantly looking back at him. When Atlas got up to her he gently bumped her, he slapped his hands against her rear and that made her go somewhat faster. She looked back only once more to see TazirVile closing the distance fast, she cut hard left and Atlas ran with her. She ran hard and fast, pulling away from Atlas who was now yelling in Arabic. She only allowed for Atlas to catch up to grab one of the swords that he had then she pulled away, going hard right now, when she was a good distance from Atlas she stopped and turned around quickly, TazirVile had caught up to her and when she turned she swung the sword that she had hard and fast. TazirVile yelled out in pain and dropped and rolled in the sand, she had swung at just the right time, the sword had made a long gash in his chest.

He got up fast, his chest stinging him, his greenish blue blood dripping and spurting out from the wound that his great-niece had inflicted on him. He took one look at the baby in her arms and tossed his sword back, he would not use it in battle when she had the baby, he did not want to hurt neither of them. When she swung her sword, trying to scare him off, he charged forward. With one ripping motion he had the baby wrenched from her arm. She screamed and ran at him, her eyes wide with fright and anger, he saw the man run at him, his eyes livid with rage. He stepped back and used his time warp power, making himself seem to be in four places at once. Angel stopped then jumped forward, he had not expected for her to be able to cancel out his time warp or grab the real him, when she reached her hands towards the baby he laughed. He teleported to his ship just as she had her hand on his arm.

"There's that man that Angel was with!" Rita pointed. "He looks pissed."

"He looks more than pissed to me." Lord Zedd said. "Look, there's his group. On the path."

"Why isn't he with them?" Rito asked, the gray haired man was frantically searching the sand around him, he was now running back to the oasis.

"Looks like he's searching for someone." Rita said. "Angel, maybe?"

Atlas had seen TazirVile teleport out with Angel and the baby, he had tried to run in to grab Angel back but he had been too slow. TazirVile had teleported out and Angel and the baby were no where in sight. He got to his knees and started searching, sifting through the sand like a mad Sand Crab then he leaped to his feet and ran back to the oasis, shouting out and tearing branches from the bushes, looking under trees, under bushes, leaping into the lake and diving underneath the water, looking in caves. He couldn't find her, she was no where, she was gone! He ran from the oasis, collecting sand on his wet body, his brown eyes wide with fear and anger, he noticed the three strange beings looking at him on the dune and he raised his sword and roared, he sounded like a mad animal, like a Lion and a Crocodile.

"I gits meh gul back!" he roared at the three beings looking down at him. "Yeh no keep her! She meh gul! Beel meh step-son, yeh no have eder of den!"

"What did he mean by that?" Rito asked when the man started walking back to his group, throwing his arms up angrily and kicking the sand hard with his feet. "We don't have anyone."

"I think either daddy or granddaddy got Angel now." Rita replied, she then gasped. "We got Angel and the baby and he's mad about it!"

"Sore loser!" Lord Zedd yelled at the man's back. "Shouldn't be claiming a girl who's already owned."

The man stopped and turned, his eyes, even from their distance from him, were bright, they could see his anger. He ran forward, sand clinging to his body making him look like something other than a human. Before he got to them Lord Zedd raised his staff and sent out a red energy bolt, the man flew back then flopped and rolled twice, collecting more sand on his body. Before he could charge back at them another man, a younger man which Rita and Rito guess was his son, ran over and hooked his arms under his armpits, he pulled him back, shouting in a bizarre language. Rita snickered then turned around and teleported back to SkullTerra, Rito followed. Lord Zedd stayed behind for a short while then joined his wife and brother-in-law. When they all were in the ship they started laughing, everyone of Rita and Rito's father's servants shivered and shook their heads, bewildered, before heading back to doing what they were before the laughing trio had appeared in their employers ship.

He had put Angel in a cell quickly, she was frantic, running from one side of the cell to the other, screaming and crying, begging him to give her her baby. He had put the baby in his chair and removed his jacket, vest and shirt, his wound was bad and was still spurting blood everywhere, the baby had even had blood spurted on him and he was voicing his annoyance at him over having his life essence splayed out on him. TazirVile quickly ran over to a cabinet and pulled out a kit, he dabbed a wad of gauze in a solution then gently dabbed it on him, it stung! He yelled out in pain then went and dabbed the gauze back into the solution, this time he held the wad of gauze to his chest, his chest felt like it was on fire! It hurt, it stung, it was throbbing like hell! Puss was seeping out of his chest now, infection being forced out by the solution. He discarded the wad of gauze and grabbed another, this one he applied a yellow liquid to and gently applied it to the wound, he yelled out in pain again, fresh blood trickled from the wound and he wiped it away. Another application of the yellow liquid did the trick and the wound was closed up, he grabbed a flexible gray bandage and wrapped it around himself. Once, twice, four times in total before tying it off. When he turned the baby was still crying and Angel was still frantically going around in circles in her cell. He went to the baby and picked him up, the baby needed cleaning, he had blood on his stomach and arms.

"Give me my baby!" Angel cried out. "Tazir! Give him to me! He's my baby not yours!"

He let her cry, he took the baby out of the room and closed the door behind him, he heard Angel scream out and he heard banging, he guessed she was having another fit. He carried the baby to the bathroom and undressed him, besides his diaper he was wearing a dark green tunic that had gold and silver designs on the collar and a black design on the arm's hems. TazirVile shook his head, to him the outfit was ridiculous. He cleaned the baby and sent the robe off to be cleaned, he changed the diaper and dressed the baby in a pair of brown pants and a brown shirt, the baby cried when the new outfit was on. The baby had a high pitched cry to him, a good and healthy cry which almost made him clamp his hands on the sides of his head.

"Well I see she's taken good care of you." he said to his great-great-nephew.

The baby was a good month, maybe one or two weeks over a month old and had a good weight to him, he was active and that was good, he had expected for the baby to not be very active due to his prematurity. He placed his finger in the mouth of the baby and felt the baby start sucking, the baby had a good, strong suck on him and that was also good. He did a quick measuring and got confused, the baby was just barely over sixteen and a half inches long, right small. He picked the baby up and held him close, the baby cried again when he felt the bandage on his holders chest. TazirVile walked out of the bathroom and went to the living room where his daughter was at, he didn't have to say anything as the baby was still crying madly, EshalVile walked over slowly and he slowly dropped to one knee to show her the still crying baby.

"No no," TazirVile said when his daughter reached over to play with the baby. "too little. He's just a baby."

"He like my dolls, daddy." EshalVile said.

"Yes he is, only he's alive." TazirVile snickered.

"He cry loud!" EshalVile clamped her hands over her ears.

"He has a very healthy cry." TazirVile replied, he stood up. "Go on now, back to your playing. Baby needs a rest now, a nap."

They had figured that when they had entered the dungeon area of their father's ship they would find Angel, and possibly even her baby, but when they walked into the dungeon they found each cell empty, no one was even in the dungeon and none of the servants were acting as if someone of deep importance, their baby sister and her baby, had been brought in. Rita left the dungeon quickly after one glance and ran down the hallway to her father's bedroom chamber, she threw the door open, she wasn't really thinking and surely, if her father had her sister in his bedroom chamber he would not be pleased that she had ran in without knocking or giving any warning to her entering his bedroom. She was confused fully when she saw that even her father's bedroom chamber was empty, it smelled of her father and had her father's warmth but he was not in it. She backed up out of the room and closed the door.

"Lynster!" she screamed.

"Yes Child o' Vile?" Lynster ran up quickly.

Lynster, a brown furred Claydo with white around his muzzle and eyes, ran up the second he heard his name being called. He brushed his hand down his white apron, one of the snaps had come undone and was flapping loosely, and smoothed out a wrinkle on his red uniform. He had been given the task of keeping up with his master's ship, of keeping the sand particles out, and he had just gotten through dusting the foyer. The lady in front of him he had seen raised, his brother had seen her and her brother be born but he had seen her raised and he had seen and tended to Angel Irene during her stay at his master's palace. He had been acting very obedient the past year because of one thing, he had beaten his master's youngest daughter with a book when she had been transformed into a child by her father. Why she had not told her father about the beating, he did not know, but he was not taking any chances on anything, he could be severely punished if she told of what had happened.

"Has my father brought Angel here?" Rita asked. "That gray haired man surely acted like she was taken from him and..."

"No Princess." Lynster replied, he bowed slightly. "Your sister is not here."

"Then does my grandfah..." Rita started to say, she was now worried, if her father didn't have her sister then who did?

"I am not sure, I've been inside the ship all morning, Princess." Lynster bowed, he walked back down the hall.

Rita was frantic, she was concerned now for her sister and she was confused over it. She had never been concerned for Angel before, she had been plain jealous of her sister for so long and hadn't shown her a bit of understanding or comfort. When Rito and Lord Zedd ran up she stayed silent, they asked her what was wrong, she didn't answer. She wondered why the man had been so angry and why he had frantically searched the area he was in for Angel, she knew it had to be her sister that he had been looking for as the others in the group were accounted for. When her husband placed his hand on her arm she jumped, she walked forward two steps then stopped.

"Grandfather!" she yelled out. "Grandfather can you hear me?"

"Rita, honey what is it?" KurukVile's clouded image appeared on the wall. "What's wrong?"

"Do you have Angel?" Rita asked.

"No, honey, I don't." KurukVile answered.

"We saw that man that had her recently, he was searching mad for her." Rita said, she was now shivering in fright. "He said he'd get her back, that we cannot keep her. Are you sure you don't have her?"

"Positive," KurukVile's face now bore the look of concern. "Have you contacted your father, maybe he has her."

"She's not here!" Rita screeched. "We've looked and asked, she is not here!"

"Alright, calm down." KurukVile said quickly. "I'll contact my father, maybe he has her."

He had been at a lunch with his wife when he had received the call from his granddaughter and now knowing that Angel, his youngest grandchild, had been seen and was now missing he was concerned. He stood up from the table, excused himself and walked off. He tossed his hand hard at the wall and a gray cloud appeared, in Vilian he said his father's name and the reason why he wished to speak to him then he waited. It took a few minutes before his father's image showed up, he was obviously still out in the desert, sandy dunes were behind him and he saw his mother sitting cross-legged on a cloth nearby. Irka was waiting, she was giving off so much fear and concern that he could feel it, when his father felt him tapping in he turned and looked dead at him.

"Young man, you know better than to just tap in without calling first!" DuruVile said sternly.

"Do you have Angel?" KurukVile asked his father.

"Do I look like I have her!" DuruVile shouted. "First the great-grandkids now you, I'm getting sick of it! Call only if you have t-..."

"Rita says that that man was acting frantic, searching for Angel, even yelled up to her, Rito and Lord Zedd that he'll get Angel back and that we could not keep her." KurukVile repeated what Rita had told him. "She's not with her father, not with me."

"She's not here with me." DuruVile said, Cyla was now up at his side.

"Are you sure she didn't run off from the man?" Cyla asked. "Where did this happen? Where was Rita?"

"Her chosen location was near the Farafra Oasis." Irka spoke up.

"I'm on my way there now." DuruVile said, his clouded image disappeared.

"I'd better head there as well." KurukVile said, he turned to his wife. "Contact Vile, tell him to be at Farafra Oasis."

He was already there, Rita had contacted him and told him everything and he had quickly teleported to Farafra Oasis. He found where a fight had happened, several tracks and some broken branches. When he was following the tracks he found himself with company, he nodded his head at his father and grandfather and continued searching. A fight seemed to of started near a fallen log and stayed there for a while before tracks led off towards the opening of the oasis, from the looks of it there had been several in a group, with his experienced eyes he counted several females, at least three mature males and two youngsters, the tracks that followed the group looked male to him so the group had been attacked by a lone male. He was just noticing that a pair of tracks, one female and one male, broke off from the group when his father started yelling for him. He ran back into the oasis.

"I know of only one who would carry around with him a long knife with an antler handle." KurukVile handed the long knife over to his father.

"What is it?" Master Vile demanded.

"It was one attacker, that much is known from the tracks." DuruVile pointed down at the tracks. "Either the attacker or the attacked had this long knife."

"Tazzy, has to be." KurukVile said. "He has a weapon like this."

He let them argue over the weapon, he didn't care about the weapon he only cared about where his daughter was. He went back to the opening of the oasis and resumed his search. He followed the tracks that led away from the group, they ran off hard left and stopped twenty feet then ran off hard right, the female had gotten away from her pursuing male then had turned. He wondered why then he saw them, tracks from a size ten dress shoe racing from the oasis. They stopped in front of the female's tracks then there was an indent in the sand and... was that blood? He bent down and touched it, yes, definitely blood. It was greenish blue and there was a lot of it sprayed around. He looked around and saw a silver flash a few feet away, he went to it. When he saw the sword he put two and two together, his uncle had been the pursuing male and he had been injured. He collected the sword and went back to the tracks, he saw that his uncle's tracks started bouncing around then stopped, the rogue females tracks ran up to him and stopped and that was where another set of tracks came in. He saw that they ran in, then ran back to the oasis then came back. The gray-haired man, quite possibly.

"Tazir has my daughter-mate!" Master Vile shouted.

When he had entered the dungeon of his ship he had found a still frantic Angel, he had shook his head then pulled up his leather chair to the cell and sat in it. The baby had fallen asleep, when Angel saw her baby and had seen that he had not harmed him she calmed down some. She was now reaching her hand out of the cell, towards her baby, she had tear marks going down her face and fresh tears were flowing from her eyes, she truly looked a mess. Her fiery red hair was sticking up in every direction and she had red marks on her body from slamming into the cell's walls. He moved the baby closer and let her hold his hand, the baby sniffled once then went back to sleep.

"Please, don't hurt him!" Angel begged him.

"Why would I hurt a defenseless baby?" TazirVile asked her.

"T-to get back at me for hurting you." Angel said, she looked him in the eye, pleading.

"You can hurt me all you want, I won't hurt the baby." TazirVile replied gently. "I'm not my father." he then sighed and added. "Or brother for that matter."

"What do you mean, you're not like my grandfather?" Angel asked, she locked her eyes up with her great-uncle's.


	10. Chapter 10

"My brother is a ruthless conqueror, he's destroyed planets soon after conquering them. With their citizens still on them." TazirVile said. "Surely you've read the books on him."

"Yes, Tyche and Ceres and Themis." Angel nodded her head. "I didn't know he destroyed them planets with the citizens still on it."

"Yep, even after all the destruction and horror he caused during the battles to take over the planets he still destroyed them" TazirVile nodded his head. "A lot of his wealth was gained through planetary destruction."

"From the looks of you you've had quite a history." Angel said, she pointed out from her cell. "All them scars."

She had been given back Bile when she sat down on the bench in the cell, TazirVile simply walked into the cell and handed her her baby then sat down in his chair, he didn't bother closing the cell door. She turned slightly and lifted her poncho slightly so that Bile could nurse then she burped him and he fell back to sleep. TazirVile simply sat in his chair and stared at her, he had not replaced his shirt, when she looked closer she saw faint lines, scars, on his shoulders which swept back, looking as if they joined others on his back. She looked at his arms and, besides the long scar on his left arm from the fight that had happened almost a year ago he had old scars crisscrossing over it and on the other arm as well. The man truly looked as if he had gone through a good lot of battles and fights, he had been cut up pretty badly sometime in the very far off past.

"Some from fighting." TazirVile replied. "Others from... the old man."

"Your father!" Angel exclaimed, the baby in her arms started crying and she started rocking him, he went back to sleep quickly. "I suppose your planetary conquests are less..."

"Destructive? Yes." TazirVile nodded his head. "Something of which did not make my father feel happy."

"I've noticed how you've been treated lately." Angel said, she stood up and slowly exited the cell. "Like crap."

"As always, was better until... the old man returned." TazirVile sighed.

"You give me the impression you've never been much appreciated." Angel sat down on the floor.

"I'm appreciated, just not as much as I use to be." TazirVile replied. "Did you not wonder why I took off to my place on Moas after you was captured or why your grandfather was walking around wondering what was up for a few months? He sent me mail almost every week, sometimes twice."

"DuruVile sort of disappeared after I was caught." Angel said.

"Went off to Mooshang for a short while then moved back to Gamma-Vile. Cyla moved in with him shortly afterwards. He started sending mail like crazy to my place afterwards." TazirVile replied.

"I take it your father berated you on your lifestyle and..." when TazirVile began nodding his head she looked down. "So was it a surprise that he was alive to you?"

"Thoroughly!"

TazirVile stood up and went to the back of the dungeon, when he came back he had one of the silver painted chairs that had burgundy cushions with him. He motioned for Angel to get up from the floor and she did, he placed the chair directly across from his leather one and she sat in it, he moved his chair around so that it was facing her. He was only seated for a second before getting up, he left the dungeon of his ship and was gone for a few minutes, Angel stood up and slowly walked to the door, it seemed no sooner he had gone than he returned, she ran back to the chair and sat in it just as he entered back into his dungeon.

"How do you know it was Tazir?" KurukVile asked his son.

"This sword," Master Vile tossed TazirVile's sword at his father who caught it.

KurukVile took one look at the sword and nodded his head, it was his brother's. He bent down and examined the tracks, his brother wore a size ten in dress shoes, size eleven in boots, and obviously the one that had been chasing after the group was wearing a type of dress shoe and it was a size ten. He walked over to where a majority of the tracks were and did a quick count, he saw three sets of male tracks. One male that wore a size eleven with the other two wearing a nine and a half, the other prints were female-looking and in the center were two smaller, child-like prints. They were all headed towards a path, he followed the prints and stopped before the path. The path was made of stones, all arranged going north. On impulse, he took a step forward. His foot hit up against something, a shield. He placed his hands up and placed them on the shield, he zapped it once with an energy attack then he attacked it with fire. The shield didn't break. He crouched low and placed his hand at the base of the shield, he felt the ground underneath the path and underneath the shield then he stood up.

"Ancient magic," he thought. "well, we know now that this planet is like the others in the universe. Certain parts protected by magic of the ancients."

He was walking back when he noticed an indentation in the sand, he looked like the one from the Bahariya Oasis, where his brother had been previously. He saw that his son was arguing with his father, right badly and he also noticed that his father was about to explode which was not good, he walked over and had just gotten to them when his father raised his fist and punched his son in the jaw. He shuddered, he remembered the many times his father had done that to him when he was younger. It was either a hard slap, a punch or worse, a stick or a whip. He had been a decent boy but he had had to be taken up a few times and had experienced the whip and stick his father had in his and his mother's bedroom chamber's dresser cabinet. After one or two beatings from each he had learned not to cross his father again. Regardless of the beatings and how harsh his father had been from time to time, both he and his sister's loved and respected him greatly!

"Calm down boy!" DuruVile was yelling at Master Vile. "If she's with Tazir she is safe."

"I do not trust that dweeb!" Master Vile snorted back, he was rubbing his jaw where his grandfather's fist had struck.

"Father!" Master Vile bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"I'm right here, Son." KurukVile walked up. "You got what was deserved, don't try crying on my shoulder."

"Shut up!" Master Vile shouted at him. "Get in contact with your brother, I want my daughter."

"Is this how you raised your own son, Boy?" DuruVile turned on his oldest son. "To disrespect and talk back to his elders?"

"Raised him hard and yes, I raised him to show respect." KurukVile replied. "The last fifteen thousand years have not been good on his mind, have messed him up quite a bit."

"That is sick!" DuruVile huffed, he glared at his son. "You shouldn't have disowned him in the first place! You should have put him in his place! Birth galactic conquering, it's unheard of! It's beyond tradition!"

"Yes, and I have voiced that with him plenty. I believe Tazir's ship is nearby," KurukVile said, he turned around and pointed to the east. "There's a depression in the sand that way, right deep."

TazirVile had gone off to his kitchen for a bowl of fruit, which she was now chowing down on hungrily. He was holding her baby, she had one eye on him as she ate. He was rocking Bile back and forth, and he had produced a pacifier, it had a black spider on the top with a white bottom and the rubber bubble which her son was sucking on was clear white. Bile was calm and quiet, so she wasn't much concerned at the moment, he was, after in, in the hands of a father who had a child and who had experience in handling babies. TazirVile had asked her a few questions about Atlas which she had answered truthfully, he was glad that Atlas wasn't pushing himself on her and that he was being patient, he had voiced that he was disappointed that she was, again, cheating on her father.

"I never was with him," she said after swallowing a bite of Apricot. "so how could I of cheated on him? Besides, he's my father."

"Mate," TazirVile said. "he is, after all your..."

"I don't care what the universe says I am to that man, I am not bending over to him or being his universal mate. Yuck!" Angel made face.

"He does love you lots." TazirVile sighed.

"He has a very funny way of showing it." Angel said.

She explained how her father, and grandfather, had beaten her before her father had bedded her and she had conceived the child she had gone off to Deocomos to get an abortion to get rid of. TazirVile's circular mouth dropped open when he heard that his own brother had participated in the beating and he got up fast, gasping loudly, after she explained, in full detail, how her father had been in the bed with her. When he asked to look at the scars she replied that he had had all of them lasered away after he had found her in the desert almost a year ago. He looked at her for a short while then placed his hand over his eyes and sighed loudly.

"Yes, that is a... that's the wrong way to show love." TazirVile said finally. "Much too rough! And those areas are rather delicate in a female, he should have known better than to bite them."

"You act as if you wasn't told the full details." Angel looked at her great-uncle.

"I was told you was a handful and have been giving them a go for their money but..." TazirVile stood up. "I was never told you was beaten or had hot candle wax dripped on you! Familiar torture is wrong, on all levels!"

"Don't forget the hot rod being shoved down there." Angel looked down. "That hurt!"

"I bet! What kind of whip did my brother use on you?"

"The one with razors attached to..."

"No not that one!"

TazirVile was beside himself with shock, his brother had told him part of what had happened and had completely left out the beating and the candle wax from the colored candles being dripped on his granddaughter. He knew his brother was harsh and cruel at times but to actually let his son beat his own daughter in such a way, and participate in it... he had no idea that his brother was like that! He had been beaten as a child for pidly things, a majority for not developing his powers as swiftly as his brother, for not behaving, for standing around and doing nothing, sometimes even for speaking without permission, he remembered the beating he had gotten one day by his father when he had been discovered playing in a nice mud puddle. That one had hurt and he hadn't been able to walk without a limp for weeks. KurukVile was known to carry a razor-tipped whip everywhere he went, he had heard that it was simply used to intimidate, he had never heard of his older brother actually using it though. He had a whip like the one his brother had, but it was strictly for decoration, he had never used it and he would never use it.

"A woman is the more delicate form of a man, they cannot go through the same torture that a man can." TazirVile swallowed hard. "You are right strong to of lasted through their torture."

"Was you father..." Angel gently ran her fingers over the scars on TazirVile's arms. "did he..."

"No, he disciplined but he did so normally with his female children." TazirVile replied. "His male children, specifically me, he was particularly hard on. Rough with."

"So, my grandfather has scars on his body like you do?" Angel asked, she didn't give her great-uncle a chance to answer, she stood up and asked for TazirVile to do the same, after a few second pause he complied with her request.

TazirVile stood still and silent as she ran her hands over him, she noticed that he had a scar just under his naval, a long, thin scar on his stomach that swept down towards his hip. That was the only scar on his stomach, the rest of the scars on his body were on his back and arms. When she started walking around him, she saw the full extent of his scarring. It was horrible! The man really looked as if he had been thrown into a thorny bush that had razor wire in it! Fine light blue lines crisscrossed all over his back, some dropped underneath his belt line while others simply stopped. She stretched her hand forward and touched one of the scars, she wondered if the scars were real or just fakes, something to make her feel sorry and become off guard. TazirVile looked back when he felt her fingers rub up against his back, the scars were real, all of them. His arms were full of scars, it looked as if he had been forced to wear a ring of thorns on his arms and then had the thorny ring pulled back fast, each scar was jagged.

"Daggone Taz!" she exclaimed.

"Yep, I have more they're just hidden." TazirVile replied, when she came around to his front he gently handed Bile over to her. "Bile's a nice name for him."

"I don't mean to offend but, Vlorben didn't much appeal to me." Angel patted her great-uncle's arm. "Sorry."

"None taken."

"I sort of thought about, you know keeping up with the naming since my father was named Vile and he gave my "older" siblings names of disgust or... you know." Angel shrugged her shoulders. "I don't plan on having another by my father."

"You might not have a choice on that one." TazirVile shook his head. "You are, after all and unfortunately so, his universal mate."

"I haven't had them pains for months now."

"They'll return shortly, they always do. Sadly." TazirVile sighed.

"Tazir!" the faint then growing louder voice of KurukVile Surfeit drifted into the dungeon. "Brother, can you hear me?"

TazirVile stood still for a second then he grabbed Angel's arm and pulled her with him to the back of his dungeon room. He pushed her down underneath the long stone table and told her to be quiet. He next grabbed his shirt and threw it over her and the baby. She kept her attentions on her baby, on keeping him quiet, her ears, though, caught a heated conversation. He grandfather obviously wasn't in the ship, he was projecting his image on a cloud to his brother and was speaking in a rather hard, angry and demanding.

"If you have my granddaughter you'd better lower your force field and hand her over." KurukVile said to his brother.

"I do not have your granddaughter." TazirVile said, he had seated himself in his leather chair.

"Really, then how come there are shoe prints all around here of yours following a group of humans and your sword and long knife?" KurukVile sniffed. "You think I'm stupid, Brother? Size ten shoe prints of the shoe you wear and your sword and long knife in the area, you have her."

"Had, past tense." TazirVile replied, he was talking calmly. "Another group came out and attacked me, had to let her go."

"Bullshit!" KurukVile yelled loudly. "There are prints running from you, not towards you. Where is she? Did she have the baby?"

"I do not have her." TazirVile replied.

KurukVile was about to say more when suddenly he was pushed out of the clouded image and their father came into view. He quickly glanced at the table and saw that Angel was still there, she had remained quiet this entire time and he was glad, he had no intention at the moment to hand her over. He had wanted to capture her and hand her over soon after to get some respect but after finding out the torture that she had gone through, the horrid torture his own brother had participated in and the torture she had gone through in the marital bed, he wasn't handing her over any time soon. He had his morals, he believed a woman should be treated kindly and gently and if a fight did happen it should only be a vocal one and never involve physical abuse, he hadn't used abuse on Bespe, his ex-wife, and he wouldn't use it on any other female, regardless of how defiant or disrespectful she was.

"Young man, I've had just about enough of this attitude you've been harboring lately." DuruVile said to his youngest son. "If you have Angel, bring her outside of your ship and hand her over. She is not your daughter and she is no concern to you."

"I do not have her!" TazirVile said sharply, he then calmed down slightly. "And if I did, I wouldn't hand her over at the moment. Not until she gets treated according to her sex."

"Did he just say he wasn't going to hand her over?" KurukVile's angry voice cut in.

"That girl gets what comes to her by her actions, Young Man." DuruVile dismissed his oldest son's angry blasts.

"A whip that holds razors on the ends of the straps?" TazirVile sat up straight.

"She got what she deserved!" KurukVile exploded. "She kidnapped my wife and daughter, she's injured my..."

"You're about to experience a whip twice as worse, Young Man." DuruVile's face was hard and angry, his green eyes glowed brilliantly with his anger.

"I am a grown man!" TazirVile shouted, suddenly very upset and angry.

"You are a disappointment!" DuruVile exploded. "All you're life, you've been nothing but a disappointment! You're weak, disrespectful, snobby, you think you know it all and..."

"I don't give a damn!" TazirVile yelled. "I am who I am, deal with it."

"That so?" DuruVile was now huffing and puffing. "We'll see how you act when we burst into your ship."

A large explosion made Bile start crying just before the conversation between TazirVile and his brother and father ended their conversation, TazirVile's ship rocked for a full fifteen seconds then went silent, TazirVile jumped up from his leather chair and ran over to the table she was hiding underneath, he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her out from it. He ran from his dungeon with her following behind him. The butlers and maids in his ship were all running down the hall, away from the hatch which was sparking. TazirVile placed his hands on the hatch then pulled them away, he then threw his arms forward, his hands swung and he splashed the hatch with white acid which, to her extreme surprise, he froze. The sparks stopped and he moved off, he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hallway, Bile had stopped crying only moments before.

"Homsi!" TazirVile yelled. "Distract my family long enough for me to get her out of here, say nothing about her got me?"

Yes, Master Tazir." Homsi bowed, he had been running past TazirVile when he had been given the order.

DuruVile hadn't lifted a finger to deflate the force field around his second son's ship, he had simply looked at it and the whole of the ship had become engulfed in purple flames. A loud and deafening explosion had occurred soon afterwards casting a large amount of gold sparks out then the KiSku came into view. Master Vile had wasted no time in racing up the ramp to the hatchway, he had somehow inserted his fingers into the grooves and was working on getting the hatchway opened. A shower of sparks had just sprayed out onto him when suddenly he pulled back in pain, his fingers smoking. He shook his fingers then went back in, DuruVile and KurukVile, now up on the ramp behind Master Vile, watched in stunned disbelief as Master Vile, roaring out as he strained his muscles to their utmost strength, forced the hatchway open. His black robe was smoking and KurukVile quickly patted an area that had started flaming.

"Where is your master?" Master Vile asked a short brown skinned Goblin wearing a black tuxedo who had just run up.

TazirVile was running up ahead, gracefully, almost looking as if he would start flying, he'd look back every few seconds to see if she was following. She put on a burst of speed, holding onto her baby as if he was a football, and caught up to him. He glanced at her quickly, shocked at her being able to catch up, then continued. She had been one of the fastest runners at Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic, always in front, and obviously, she had inherited her speed and stamina from her father who had also been top of his running class. It seemed like forever before TazirVile pulled ahead of her and turned left, when she followed she saw that he was stopped at a door. He flipped the latch up quickly and pulled the door open, she quickly shielded her eyes from the sun that seeped in.

"You can freeze yah-..." she started to say.

"You take off and head towards the path that is west of here!" TazirVile said to her loudly. "It's an ancient path, no one will touch you there. Travel it until you find that man and stay with him! Don't let me see you for a while, got me?"

"Uhhhh..." Angel blinked her eyes, she was confused. "oh-kay, uh, see you on the flip side then."

She took off, partially blinded by the sun's glaring rays for a short few minutes, and went towards the path, she knew what it was and where it would take her. When she looked back she saw that the second exit was situated at the base of her great-uncle's ship, it was obviously there in case the hatchway located in the front of the ship which was five feet above ground was down or the ship had been invaded. The door was swung shut and she heard a latch being thrown. She turned back and ran to the path, she nearly tripped twice then regained her footing. When she reached the path she looked back, she gasped in horror when she saw TazirVile being thrown from his ship. Although she wanted to go back and help she remembered what her great-uncle had told her and walked on, behind her she heard her father, grandfather and great-grandfather yelling and she heard her great-uncle yelling back, she wasn't sure but she thought she heard a series of cracks.

Atlas had gone back for his fighting men, he had grabbed his laser gun and he had grabbed his ancient holster and placed his Beretta M951 pistol inside it. He'd use the pistol if he had to, he was mainly going to use his sword, he had already given his son back his sword. Once he was equipped he jumped up on his horse, Al-A Shab, and raced towards the tunnel, his men following in his wake. Once outside he pulled his black facial veil up over his lower face and settled in for a hard run. Julius was with the group, Hannibal had been ordered to stay at the stronghold. The group of fifty well armed, trained and experienced men raced across the desert sand on finely sleek, fast and well-trained bays, sorrels, grays and black horses, both stallions and mares. When the group ran over a dune their leader raised his hand, each man reined their horse to a stop.

"I'll be damned!" Julius said, his bay horse chomped at the bit and pawed at the sand. "She got away?"

She was running on the path, constantly looking over her shoulder, when Atlas saw her he kicked his horse into a hard run and cut the distance fast. Angel swung her hand up and, not knowing that it was Atlas, the facial veil hid his lower face well, she made a slab of Earth rise up from the sand. The sleek and well muscled gray stallion rose up on his hind legs then came down, his rider dismounted and walked over to her, she had formed a sand-pike over her hand, she held it out shakily, the tip glistened twice in the sun. Atlas slowly removed his facial veil and Angel, with a deep sigh, let the sand-pike go, sand flowed back to her wrist then dropped and collected on the path she was on.

"Cahm yehself, I's not gonna hut yeh." Atlas walked forward.

"Nice of you to show up, what's it been? Twenty, thirty minutes?" Angel snapped.

"I gots heh the fahstest I could, Angel." Atlas looked at her hard, his brown eyes had a sparkle in them. "Yeh hut?"

"No, but I think someone else is at the moment." Angel sighed. "Tazir let me go."

Atlas touched her elbow and she walked by him, he helped her up onto the back of his horse then he swung up behind her. He wrapped his long legs around Al-A Shab's middle and pulled the horse's head to the side, Al-A Shab snorted but he moved. He had his horse trot back to the group then he stopped. His men turned around and went back the way they had came, he rode in the center of the group with Angel until they reached the underground tunnel then he went to the front. Her patience was nearing the end of the line as she was pushed into his palace, Atlas locked her and Bile in his bedroom chamber then went back to tend to his horse. She walked over to the crib and placed Bile inside, her young son had cried a few times during her run from TazirVile's ship, he had grown silent after ten minutes of her walking the path though.

"Baby boy," she said to her son. "I think you and I both need a nap."

When she had gone to sleep the room had been lit up, with just her and Bile in it. When she woke up a few hours later feeling the weight of an arm around her middle, she slowly sat up and tried to move the arm off of her but found that it wouldn't budge, she looked back and saw that Atlas was awake. She had had a troubled sleep, wondering and somewhat worrying about TazirVile. With a sigh she turned around and faced Atlas, he touched his nose to hers then came in for a kiss which she pulled back to avoid, that made him snort once. He released his arm and brought it up to her face where he brushed back a lock of her hair then he came in again, she pulled her head up and his lips pressed up against her throat. He kissed her three more times on her throat then went down and started kissing one of her breasts. He pulled her in and held her close, with his hand he grabbed her leg and swung it around himself. Angel pushed him back and tried to sit up, Atlas held her tigher.

"Atlas, stop." Angel said finally.

"Yeh no I's not gonna hut yeh." Atlas replied, he pulled his head up and looked her in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"I was wondering if any of my stuff survived in Angel Grove." Angel said. "You know, when I and Dione fought my apartment there exploded. I wonder if any of my stuff, my sword and books, survived the explosion."

"I no no, dey prahbahly been burnt." Atlas kissed her cheek quickly.

"Do you mind if I leave Bile here with you so I can go find out?" Angel asked, she then came in and nuzzled against Atlas. "There was a book in my stuff which I'm most curious about. That I'd like to see."

"What book be dat?" Atlas ran his hands over her back.

"The Chronicle of the Surfeit." Angel looked up. "A book on my grandfather's side of the family."

"Why yeh want to read dat?" Atlas gave her a funny look.

"There's something odd going on about Tazir," Angel replied.

Angel explained how TazirVile had reacted when she had told him how his brother and her father, his nephew, had treated her and how his brother had used his razor whip on her then she told of the verbal fight that TazirVile had had with his father and brother and how his father had threatened to use a whip twice as bad as the razor whip that his brother had used on her on him. Atlas was silent throughout her talking then he released her and slowly sat up on his bed. He ran his hand over his face then pulled it back over his head, messing his hair up some. It was a few minutes before he said anything.

"I like yeh bein' heh with me, Angel." Atlas sighed. "I gives yeh two days den yeh be back heh. Got me?"

"You'll watch Bile?" Angel asked him, she slid over close and placed his hands on his biceps.

"Yis." Atlas nodded his head. "Yeh go, be back soon yeh heh!"

"Thank you Attie." Angel hugged him then got up and ran out from his bedroom chamber. She stopped at the courtyard and teleported to Angrol Grove.

He got up from his bed slowly after hearing the knocking, a series of five ratta-tap-taps on his door that started slow then got fast. At first, he had thought it was one of the neighborhood kids, out having fun now that the curfew that Master Vile had initiated was abolished but after another round of knocks he stood up. He wandered around sleepily, he kicked back a pizza box and an empty box of Heineken. When he got to his apartments door he nonchalantly picked the seat of his boxers out of his rear then swung the chain from the hook on the wall and unlocked the door. When he opened his door he was met with the sour smell of a morning that had just experienced a rainy moment, it had been raining on and off all night long and now that it was morning, and with Spring just around the corner, the rain was really making them Springy smells go all over the place. At first he didn't notice her standing over on the railing on the catwalk, his apartment was on the second floor. When his eyes focused and he saw her he backed away fast, he grabbed a shirt which was nearby and placed it around his middle then motioned for her to come in, his voice was still clouded with sleep.

"Bachelors apartment or just letting yourself go?" Angel asked when she looked around at the living room of Lieutenant Charles Rollins' apartment.

"Wild night." Lieutenant Rollins replied.

He cleaned up while he was pulling up a pair of khakis, he crumbled up the pizza boxes and he placed the Heineken box on his trashcan. There were bottles strewn all around, little green glass bottles of Heineken which were as dry as the desert, he picked each up and threw them into a plastic bag then he picked up the paper plates and cups and placed them in the plastic bag. He emptied each ashtray of its buds then took them to the kitchen. Yes, it had been a wild night of drinking, smoking and joking around, it had been a good night and he really had to thank Angel Irene for it. He had seen his little party as a late New Years eve Party, no one had been able to celebrate New Years because of Master Vile and his curfew. Everyone had stayed at home, gone to bed early and had gotten up and gone off to work in the morning. He was just zipping his pants up when he heard Angel clear her throat, he turned around to see her holding up, the nozzle in between her fingers, a bong. Yes, last night had also had its going all out party moments and he had sunk almost $400 in getting the best weed available for him and his little party members. He walked over and took the bong, his face beet red with embarrassment.

"Let me do a quick..." he started to say then he felt it coming up and he ran to his bathroom and vomited in the toilet everything he had eaten and drank during the night.

"Oh please, take your time." Angel called out. "Glad it's you doing that and not me, I've had enough puking to last a lifetime."

When he was done puking he went and sat down on his just cleaned up couch, Angel went to his kitchen, se returned with a bowl of water, she walked around him and stood by his head. He was wondering what she was about to do, he heard her touch the water in the bowl and then he became clear, he felt as if something was being taken out of him, like his body was being cleaned of all of the nights happy activities, the beer and cigarette and weed consumption. Oh boy, had it ever been a night! He reached his hands back and found that her hands were placed on either side of his head, they were just there, holding his head. He was about to ask what she was doing when he suddenly felt the last drop of alcohol in his body disappear, his mind cleared fully and he became fully sober.

"Don't mention it." Angel said, she had been trained to heal by using her water abilities and she had just used that training to assist in making Lieutenant Rollins sober. "You should be careful, the hospital is on the other side of Angel Grove, a long ambulance drive from here."

"Glad to see you." Lieutenant Rollins said, he looked back and saw her taking the bowl of now brown water to the kitchen. He heard her dump the brown water in his sink then rinse the sink out. "That man decide to give you a little you time?"

"For only two days." Angel replied, she walked back into Lieutenant Rollins' living room. "I'll miss Bile during my two days of freedom but I do need some time to myself. Going stir crazy."

"Two days is not enough time for you to have some time to yourself." Lieutenant Rollins leaned back on his couch. "How old is he?"

"A month and two weeks." Angel replied, she automatically knew that Lieutenant Rollins was asking about her baby.

"And you've just now decided to hit the town." Lieutenant Rollins laughed lightly. "Want a beer?"

"No thanks." Angel ran her hand under her chin. "Not good for the baby."

Lieutenant Rollins, a five foot nine-inch man in his late twenties with short brown hair and blue eyes, crossed one leg over the other playfully, he stared at Angel Irene intently, only taking in half of what she was saying. Deep inside he had grown a slight crush on the girl, and he never missed a chance to check her out. Her outfit was enough to give the seat of his pants a jump in size, she was wearing a red bra piece that had little silver coins hanging down from it and a low cut loincloth of red that had red tassels hanging down from it and little coins hung down from the waistband, one her feet were red sandals. She had been wearing a red shawl when she had stepped into his apartment but the shawl was now lying on the arm of his couch, when she sat down the back of her loincloth, which was shorter than the front, pulled up, he saw her right butt cheek and that was enough for him to place his hand on his crotch. Angel Irene did not look as if she had had a baby recently, she was back to her finely curved, petite figure and was carrying around a nice amount of muscle on her stomach, ribs and upper legs, her arms nad lower legs were slender. Her breasts might be a size bigger but he was fine with that, he was one that liked a big breasted woman and Angel Irene was carrying around some nicely round and decently sized breasts. Some of her fiery red hair had been braided and had little silver coins in it, most of it though hung down loosely, naturally. Her emerald-green eyes shone brilliantly, the golden-yellow ring around her black pupils gave her an exotic look.

"So, do you know if anything was salvaged where my apartment use to be?" Angel finally asked.

"What?" Lieutenant Rollins replied. "Sorry, what, it's early morning and I..."

"You was ogling the goods." Angel rolled her eyes. "Typical male, I need to get something on that covers my body here soon."

"How about me?" Lieutenant Rollins winked.

"Very funny!" Angel snickered. "Was anything found near my apartment that was mine? Swords... a book or two or anything?"

He got up from the couch and went around Angel, he glanced down twice, taking a quick look down her bra piece, then went to his hallway closet. When the clean-up had happened a few of her items had been found intact. Three swords, a mirror and a pile of books and a ring. He had asked the mayor for the items, saying that he was a personal friend of Angel Irene's and that when she came back she'd be asking him for the items. They had been placed in a box and handed over and he had kept them in his closet ever since. Some of the books had been burned, some didn't have covers while others had half a cover on them, only one had its full cover and that was the book titled The Vile. He picked the box up and carried it back to his living room, he slowed down only long enough to again look down Angel's bra piece then walked in front of her and placed the box down on his coffee table.

"How does that guy, Atlas is it?, stand being around you in that get-up?" Lieutenant Rollins asked after he sat down. "Surely you have a chore of keeping him off of you."

"He's respectful when I'm carrying or, it seems, have a baby." Angel replied, she opened the box on the coffee table. "But I see it in his eyes that it won't be long before I have to carry a riding crop with me at all times. Horny son of a bitch!"

"Still have that harem?" Lieutenant Rollins snickered when he remembered that Atlas had a harem, he couldn't find himself having one. One woman was enough for him.

"Yep, everyone intact." Angel replied. "Ah! The book I was wanting to see is still around!"

The cover flap was burnt half off but the pages were fully intact and she was glad for that! She turned to the back of the book and ran her finger down the index. She found that there was only a small chapter of forty pages on TazirVile and she quickly turned to it. She read the first page then looked up, she marked the page then stood up and went to Lieutenant Rollins' bedroom. She took out a pair of her friends pants and one of his shirts and placed them on, she grabbed a belt that was lying on the bedpost and tightened it almost to the last hole before walking out. When Lieutenant Rollins saw her in his clothes he started laughing, he placed his hands over his eyes.

"How about I give you some money and you go get some clothes?" Lieutenant Rollins proposed to her. "That way you don't look like a tomboy."

"Fuck you, Charles." Angel snickered. "I'll pay you back."

"No need, just don't want you walking around looking sloppy."

She was given $40 and went out and bought a low cut red blouse and a pair of blue jeans, a pair of underwear and a bra, the last thing she bought for herself was a pair of tennis shoes and some white socks. When she returned to Lieutenant Rollins' apartment she tossed him his shirt, pants and belt then sat down on his couch and resumed reading. Lieutenant Rollins made breakfast, honey pancakes and bacon, while she read. To her surprise, The Chronicle of the Surfeit didn't have much on TazirVile. She started reading out loud what she was reading.

"TazirVile Surfeit was the first child, and the second son, born to DuruVile Surfeit through his third wife, Ashaklar, who was born on the planet Zeta Ren in the Zeta Riticuli system. TazirVile's upbringing was much different than his older half-brother, KurukVile Surfeit, and he had a whole new set of powers to him which took a short while to be realized. TazirVile also had a different education, not only attending Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic but also Shlane's Academy, University of Telepathy and Zeta Ren's School of Hard Knots. Besides those schools he also attended The School of Gray, The University of Power and for one thousand years he also attended The Academy of Evil.

TazirVile is know as the conqueror of the Vaisha Galaxy, the galaxy that made him extremely wealthy and gave him a name for himself, and he has conquered a few planets in the Andromeda Galaxy, the galaxy of which he is still working on. Unlike his older half-brother, he does not know how to use any of the elemental powers or abilities but he is very knowledgeable and gifted in the art of using his acidic powers. TazirVile is also very well trained in telepathy, Telekinesis, he can manipulate electricity and is an excellent wielder of the energy powers. Besides his powers he is an excellent swordsman and a great combat fighter, during the fight of Caicla he took to the front of his army and fought with them, a feat which made many armies in the Vaisha Galaxy tremble, he felled half of the opposing army before his army got to the fight. He can also warp time and reality to perfection! For one thousand years he was married to the lovely Bespe, a pure blood Zetakin. With Bespe he has a three hundred year old daughter named EshalVile."

That was all there was that was written on her grandfather's brother, a short chapter. There were a few photographs of TazirVile fighting, he looked spectacular and very strong in each photograph! The one of him attacking the forces on Caicla she had to look at twice, she would have thought that the photograph was of a different being if not for the goggled glasses and the tuxedo pants, he was wearing a wrist band that was connected to a shoulder band that wrapped around his chest, he was holding two swords in his hands and had a mean look to his face. The chapter listed exactly how many planets her great-uncle had under his power, just over a hundred and fifty, and most of them from the Vaisha Galaxy, in total he had under his control forty-three planets in the Andromeda Galaxy.

"A large chapter written on my grandfather and such a short one written on his brother." Angel leaned back and sighed. "Nice."

"Don't you just love how that happens?" Lieutenant Rollins said, he handed a plate of pancakes and bacon to Angel. "The older brother always gets more attention." he took a bite of his pancake. "Except from the people that he knows and is in contact with. I bet there's a large chapter written on him on that Zeta Ren planet and on the planets he has control of."

"I wonder if his mother is still around." Angel said blankly.

"Probably is." Lieutenant Rollins said, he then looked up sharply and took note of the look on Angel's face. "Oh no! No, you are not thinking about..."

"Going on a field trip to see his dear ol' mama." Angel nodded her head.

"Let me finish my breakfast." Lieutenant Rollins sighed. "I'll go with."


	11. Chapter 11

The Earthlings claimed that the universe was billions of years old, they never put in a number or even tried to explain, it was simply said that life began with a big bang billions of years ago with the universe's explosive start. The Earthlings had only a limited knowledge and in truth, the universe was more than 13.7 billions years old, TazirVile had been taught by his tutor that in reality, the universe was a high number over a billion, with the oldest known planet being aged at fifty trillion years, that was right old! As he sat there, puffing away at his MoGar, soaking in the tub on his ship, he also remembered his tutor telling him one day that each created being's start off had been written long before it had been conceived and that the created being had its own choosing of what his or her life's destiny would be, what choices and beliefs and knowledge of which he or she wanted to acquire. What occupation, be married soon after reaching adulthood or marrying earlier or later on in life, have children or not, following the principles of the family or not. His tutor, of course, did mention that the universe did pick from it's multi-trillions of citizens some people of which to gently guide through in life which had made him feel very confused. After many years in the educational system he had finally figured out what his tutor had meant. Some beings were left alone, others were guided with beginner destinies which that being or beings would control. As he sat back, his MoGar placed in between his index and middle finger on his right hand, his left hand having been severely broken hours before, he thought what had gone wrong and what he had done wrong. His ship had been forcibly entered by members of his own family and he had been grabbed while walking through the hallway, having just seen his great-niece and his great-great-nephew off to safety, by his father. The flexible bandage around his upper torso had been ripped off and he had been punched and thrown around inside his ship, one wall in the hallway had a hole in it from where his body had gone through it and another had a fist-sized hole in it from where he had ducked just in time to avoid a strong punch from his father. The rest of the punishment for what his father called a disrespectful deed and what his nephew called a deep familiar betrayal had happened outside of his ship. His brother had kicked his legs out from under him and had shouted in his face, before he had been tied up to a sanded rock which his older brother had made come up from the Earth, a sanded rock which had rubbed the skin off of his chest and stomach, he had yelled out that both his father and brother had gone mad.

He brought the MoGar to his mouth, his cracked open and still raw with scrapes and bumps mouth, and took a deep drag as he remembered the beating he had gotten one day from his father when he was four hundred and seventy-three years old, a very young boy, just barely speaking in full sentences. He had come in from outside, his shoes all mudded up from playing in the back yard which, at the time, was half green grass and half mud from his father having the gardener remove the poisonous purple grasses. His father had seen the muddy tracks on the floor and flipped, he had gotten five lashes on the back of the shoulders which had made putting a shirt on hard. Another memory came to his mind of something similar. He had been seven hundred and fifteen years old, two weeks before his seven hundred and sixteenth birthday. His father had come home early after dealing with matters on one of his conquered planets to find him sitting and playing in a nice, big and gooey mud puddle. His father had ran up, snatched him up and had torn the shirt off of his back right in the yard, part of his punishment for disorderly play, as his father had called it later on that night at the dinner table, had been the slapping of his backside by his father's hand. The rest he had gotten inside, fifteen lashes with the whip that his father had kept in his top dresser drawer on his back and rear, both of which made it extremely hard to dress for the next two weeks. He had never played in the mud again, not even when the neighbor kids, who lived almost a mile and a half away from his parents mansion, started throwing mud balls and sword playing with sticks and just plain running around laughing and having a good time. He had wondered why he couldn't play like the other kids, most of his childhood he had been pushed hard with his training.

He started laughing when the word training came to his mind. Oh yes, his father had been a bruiser when it came to his training! His father knew nothing of Zetakin powers so he had simply trained him in the powers he had inherited from him, which were the energy powers, and of course fighting with a sword and with his hands. With each training came the usual insults, his usual berating. When he was a real young child he'd cry and that would make his father insult him more. When he got older the crying slowed up, it was replaced with a deep anger which he had used in his training. That had made his father happier, his faster actions, his maniacal fighting style and his more improved energy wielding skills. He had been glad when he had gone off to Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic, it was a place where he didn't hear on a daily basis the insults, the verbal abuse and feel his father's fists, whip, belt and stick beat on his body. He had been happiest at school, his mother's letters came in weekly and were always warm and full of love for him. His father had always written twice a week, and in each letter he had included his insults and abuse. If he got a halfway decent grade, and his father found out, he'd be sent a letter. If he didn't make a certain team or have the fastest running time in his class, he'd be sent a letter. If he had an issue in a certain class, or had stayed up all night long to study or work on an assignment, he'd be sent a letter. And in each his father would say "why can't you be like you're brother" along with the usual shit. Why can't you get grades like your brother? Why couldn't you get up and stay up in the front of your running class, you're brother surely could! Why couldn't you of done your studies in study hall and slept at night then do a brush up like your brother? He loved his brother, Kuruk being his only brother he was right close to him, or at least until five hundred years ago. The shit had hit the fan, hit him dead center in the middle of his face.

"Homsi," TazirVile said, he didn't turn his head, his body was just too broken, beaten and sore to allow him to do so.

"Yes, Master Tazir?" Homsi ran up, Homsi was concerned as were all of his staff about him. Each had seen the horrid punishment.

"Bring me a bottle of my finest wine." TazirVile said, then he added, "please."

"Right away." Homsi placed his hand on his employers shoulder then ran off.

His brother had just conquered the last planet of the Ergots Galaxy, a vastly rich galaxy which had brought him even more fortune. During the party he had gone up to congratulate him privately and instead of his brother accepting his congratulating he had pushed him back and started insulting him. They had been alone, he had found his brother on the balcony of his fortress home, Irka had been down at the party and all of his brother's staff were down serving drinks or restocking the tables of the cuisine. He had always looked up to his big brother, as a younger brother should. He had thought his older brother thought of him as great, a fine little brother, maybe thinking that yes, he was a little lower than himself but still thinking highly of him and treating him the way a big brother should. Instead he had met with his older brother wrapping his arm around his shoulder after he had pushed him around some and began hearing his deep, hurtful and hate filled words, his father's words.

"Look out when you go back down Little Brother," KurukVile had said. "take it all in. You'll never see a thing like it being thrown for yourself. Your conquests are nothing compared to mine, your ruling will never be like mine. A conqueror must be tough, mean, take control! Not conquer and let the merry ways of life continue. You've grown rich with your conquests, but you'll never be as rich as I or as powerful or as far known. Our father would be proud, I've continued what he worked so hard to achieve, I have had five children, three still living, and am still conquering. Now lets get down to the party. Father would be proud of me, KurukVile Surfeit, his oldest! Lets go deal with the festivities and enjoy ourselves!"

Oh, that had felt so reality crashing on his inner ears! While his brother had gone down his stairs, staggering a little due to having one or two too many drinks, he had stayed up on the second floor. He hadn't gone back to the party, he had gone home and sat in his study, his head buried in his hands, his mind blown away, his heart hurting yet him holding in the tears which threatened to fall from his eyes. His wife had walked in just as he was fighting to keep the tears in and started berating him, putting him down because of his party outfit which had consisted of a plain black tuxedo and black shoes, a simple suit. That had broken the last of his mental strands and he had really gotten on her for it, his anger had come out in deep furious waves which had sent his pretty wife, the woman he had dated on and off for the thousand years of his attendance of The Evil Academy and had married, had said he'd spend the rest of his existence with, had shrank back then had huddled near a corner in his study, crying out for him to stop. He had, but not after he had yelled every word in the book, cursed out in every language he knew, yelling his heart out about how much his father had hurt him over the years and how he was still hurting him so many years after his death and how everyone with their insulting mouths and non-thinking minds reminded him of his father. That night he had purposely slept in his study, the day after he had apologized to his wife and things seemed to of gotten better between them, or at least for a few hundred years then it had gotten bad again. She had started insulting him, had made him remember his father and his horribly taken away from him childhood, had made him remember the beatings and the insults and how his brother had put him down. After she had given birth he had made himself stay married to her solely for their daughter, but after nearly a hundred years he had had enough and had sent in for the divorce papers. Bespe had signed them, their agreements had been honored, he had given over his promised prenuptial and gone on happily, at least for a short while until Cyla started sending him letters asking if he needed any help with raising Eshal. He was still cursing himself for letting her in, he had actually been enjoying the life of not having anyone else, but his young, sweet daughter who he was raising right, with no horrible words or abuse. Cyla had been a some sort of help, but he had had to put her in her place several times for raising her voice to his daughter for things that she should not have, such as leaving her toys out in the open and not picking them up.

"Here you go, Sir." Homsi took his MoGar out from his fingers and snubbed it out then he placed in his hand a full glass of Yarden wine that had a straw in it.

"Thank you." TazirVile said, he waved Homsi off and was surprised he could do even that. He took one full sip of the wine. "What would mother think, I wonder. Only one that seemed to show any comfort and love towards me. Maybe I shall ring her up and have a chat."

He was about to press the button on his panel, again being surprised he could move his body even a fraction of an inch, when he remembered his sister, QeetaVile. Qeeta, as she was called, was five hundred years younger than he was and she, it seemed, had his father's heart. While he was being insulted and beat, she'd be given praise and pats on the back, of course when she was misbehaving his father, or mother, would deal with her but it was always the normal way of discipline. A few slaps on the behind, a grounding, chores around the mansion which she'd always get out of. Qeeta was a good sister, a decent sister, he remembered that after each beating he had gotten she'd sneak into his bedroom to give him some comfort, she'd come in with either a piece of candy or a snack or even a glass of water and would tell him it was okay. Being the older brother he had said that he was fine, simply to put her at ease. Had he been afraid for his baby sister? Many times! He remembered a time when his mother and father had been fighting pretty badly and they were in the living room, Qeeta was playing with her toys and he was reading a book. When his father had walked in he had snapped his book shut and slid down beside his sister. He had thought, at the time, if dad's going to charge and grab someone it will be me. I don't want my sister touched by his punishing hands. He hadn't needed to worry, his father had seated himself on the couch, right where he had been seated before sliding down to shield his sister from dear old daddy, and had picked up the book that he had been reading.

There had been some decent moments between him and his father, yes but they were severely outweighed by bad times. For example when his father had picked up the book he had been reading after he had slid down to protect his sister from dear old daddy, thinking dear old daddy was going to snap and attack them, hang them upside down on the wall, throw them out the window or some other sick and frightening shit that had gone through his head at that particular time. His father had told him to get up and come to him, in his usual tough-guy voice that made him tremble as a child. He had and his father had picked him up and placed him on his leg then had opened the book and started reading to him. No, it wasn't all bad, about eighty percent of the time it was bad and he'd be shivering inside and out at just one look at his father, wondering what parts of his body would be bruised, cut or sore a few hours later and where he'd pick himself up after the beating. If a storm was going on outside, whether a small one or a big one that made the house feel like it had leaped up into the air in fright his father would come into his bedroom, scoop him up and carry him to his and his mother's bedroom chamber where he'd be allowed to sleep with them for the night. If he fell down while playing and scraped his knee or scraped his elbows his father would run up and tend to him, telling him it was okay and then picking him up and taking him to the bathroom for a bandaging, his mother would always come in after the clean-up and kiss his "boo-boo's" to make them feel better. If he had woken up in the middle of the night screaming and crying after a bad dream, usually of his father running at him, his eyes so bright and his whip or stick ready to use, his father would run into his bedroom and calm him down. No, it wasn't all bad, he had figured that his father had had a bad childhood himself or had some sort of issue going on in his brain or he just didn't like him as much as he claimed that he did. He didn't understand why or how, but he still harbored love for his father. All throughout his childhood he had loved his father, and he still loved him at that moment. He didn't know why, it was out of his grasp. He had told himself time and again the reason was because DuruVile Surfeit was his father, and you are suppose to love your father. Had there been times where he had wanted to beat his father up? Lock him outside when it was below 0? Get him into trouble? Hell no! He had always suppressed his feelings after each beating and had gone on loving.

He finished his wine, tossed the glass to the side where it shattered into a million pieces then stood up. He moaned and held in a yell of pain as he did so as he reached over and grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around himself. The punishment was over, the bath was through with medicating his body, he now needed something to eat and he wanted to see Eshal. She had been taken to her bedroom chamber and locked in, she had no idea what had happened and he didn't want her to know anything had happened. He had a slight limp that he'd explain was from him walking into a sandhole while chasing after a game during a hunt. As he left one of the many large bathrooms of his ship it dawned on him that he was doing it again, he was making an excuse for what had really happened. He dismissed it and walked down the hall to his bedroom chamber for a fresh pair of clothes.

"Holy Toledo!" Katherine Hillard exclaimed. "Is this..."

"Someone had better pinch me, this is Zeta Ren?" Lieutenant Rollins gazed in astonishment.

"I'm doing the same as you two, just as surprised." Angel replied.

Before she had teleported her and Lieutenant Rollins from Earth onto the planet Zeta Ren, located in the Zeta Reticuli system, Angel had remembered Kat asking her if she could take her, and the other rangers, to visit the planets in the universe. The other rangers couldn't come, and in truth she was glad for it as that would mean six people to keep her eyes on. This was no holiday outing or a pleasure teleportation, she had teleported to Zeta Ren to find answers. Katherine Hillard was a pretty eighteen year old blond-haired woman with brown eyes, she was wearing a blue dress and blue shoes, she had on a dyed pink jean jack over her shoulders. Before Angel had gotten training to up her skills of teleportation she had never planet hopped before, this was new to her and she was in awe at the landscapes of the planets she had so far visited. Zeta Ren had a desert look to it but it was covered in lush, almost tropical, forests and had a humid climate, there were puddles on the streets from a recent rain. The star above which shined red made the temperature about seventy-one or so. Angel had teleported them to a building that had a sign on it that read Residential Information Center. She slowly straightened her shirt and flipped a red braid that had a silver coin attached to it back then walked towards the door. Kat and Lieutenant Rollins followed closely behind her, their eyes looking this way and that, taking in as much as they could.

"Hello and welcome to the Residential Information Center," a tall, female, blue skinned Zetakin walked up and politely welcome them, she was wearing a blue skirted uniform with a blue hat atop her head. "If you need any help, I will be glad to assist you."

"Thank you, actually we are hoping you can help us." Angel replied. "We're looking for someone."

"The Residential Information Center is a great place to start to find that person." the female Zetakin said excitedly. "Who is the person you wish to find?"

"Well, we don't know her surname or married name but we know her first name." Angel was walking beside the female Zetakin now, Kat and Lieutenant Rollins were following behind her. "Would that be enough to..."

"It might." the female Zetakin replied. "What is her name?"

"Ashaklar."

The building they had walked into had been a medium sized building, it had yellow walls outside and a sort of straw-like ceiling. The inside was drastically different than the outside, there were four white spiral-like pillars in the center of the front of the building. There were rows of white benches along the walls, a white couch and a wooden desk in the front of the receptionists area. The floors underneath of them was light red, the walls were light tan with wheat-like designs on them. The ceiling above them was wooden, it had a polish to it. The tall, female Zetakin led them to a room in the far back of the building and had them sit in chairs, she sat at her desk and pulled up a transparent keyboard which was connected to a black screen which looked as if it was just hanging in the air. Angel took a glance at the name plate on the desk and saw that the Zetakin's name was Azawe.

"There are three results for your search ma'am." Azawe said, she looked away from her screen and looked at Angel. "Is there anything else you know of her?"

"Yes, can you do a search based on her offspring? Past husbands or..." Angel started to say, when Azawe nodded her head she smiled. "The mother of TazirVile."

"Ah, that Ashaklar!" Azawe exclaimed. "From an affluent family, one of our best! She was married to DuruVile Surfeit, the man who was claimed to of died only to be fully alive."

"Yes, that one." Angel cleared her throat.

"The Deela District, seventy miles in the country." Azawe printed out the address and handed it to Angel, the paper was so thin it reminded Angel of Rice paper. "Please, be careful with the mention of her ex-husband." Azawe stood up from her desk and shook Angel's hand. "I cannot tell you how much she dislikes her ex-husband nowadays!"

"I can imagine." Angel replied.

As soon as they were out of the building Angel grabbed Kat and Lieutenant Rollins and teleported them to the Deela District. She let her two friends get control of themselves, like Atlas they were prone to acting out after a teleportation. She understood, the first time she had teleported to any distant place she had felt dizzy and had to stop to catch her breath. The Deela District was an immense area which covered around a hundred to a hundred and seventy-five miles of flat country land, to Angel's left she saw flat red desert that had small shoots of brown and yellow grasses coming out from it, to her right she saw one house which was set way back from the yellow brick road. The house was in the center of a huge yard, surrounded by white fences. When Kat and Lieutenant Rollins got control of themselves, they started walking down the yellow brick road towards a long gray driveway.

"Nice big house over there!" Kat pointed. "Look at all the fences, are those sheep?"

As they got closer they did seen that the house was actually surrounded by two fences, a small white picket fence ran around the house with the long white fences taking up the bulk of the yard. The fences were separated, making pastures and paddocks for the animals that ran and playing in them. In one paddock ran a flock of brown, white and purple sheep. In another ran a small herd of below knee height white and black goats. Beside the goats paddock was a large pasture were small pinto and solid colored ponies ran, there were three tiny foals in the herd which consisted of a stallion and five mares, as they came closer they saw two yearlings in the pasture as well. The fence beside that kept in the big horses, finely sleek horses of exquisite beauty! When they turned to enter the driveway a tall, sleek and well formed liver chestnut stallion trotted of to them, his group of mares and offspring followed behind him, all beautifully sleek and finely made. Angel patted the stallion's nose then walked on. It seemed like forever before they came to the picket fence's gate, Angel slowly swung the gate open and held it for Kat and Lieutenant Rollins. When she closed the gate behind her friends she dug in her pocket and took out a Colt Semi-Automatic pistol, she had gone to Deocomos, one of her grandfather's controled planets in the Wycos Galaxy which he had conquered and had complete control of, without any weapons, Atlas had brought with him weapons but he hadn't used them at all during their stay on the planet. She didn't plan on that happening again, she released the safety and stepped forward, the gun out in plain view at her side. The picket fence was around a large front, and back, yard which was covered in lush and beautiful green grass, off to the side she saw a chicken coop and some odd looking chickens were running around, pecking at the ground. Angel went around her friends and walked up to the house.

The house was a huge one, a mansion of light brown! There seemed to be hundreds of windows in the front, the porch was big and had benches, rocking chairs and a swing on one side. The railings of the porch were white but they had vines winding around them. Vine-like plants with purple and red flowers hung down from the overhanging roof, there were also bird feeders and chimes hanging down from the overhanging roof. It took Angel one big step after another to climb the steps, they had been built thin yet high up, it was like stepping on a tree trunk one after another. When she was on the deck she went to the door and grabbed the knocker, a large gold hollowed out circle that had rubies in it. She knocked three times then backed up.

"Seems like everyone in your family is well off." Kat said suddenly. "I mean..."

"Either very well off or decently so." Angel replied. "Ashaklar really isn't family, Tazir is but she isn't."

"Oh yeah, Tazir's your uncle, D... your grandfather's father's third wife." Kat said after a few second pause, she whispered the last part.

"Great-uncle." Angel corrected. "Grandfather's brother."

"Wouldn't that make him your grand-uncle then?" Lieutenant Rollins asked.

"True, yes but great sounds better and is more used." Angel replied, she knocked again, four times this time. "Do you hear anyone going around saying grand-uncle anymore?"

"No not really." Lieutenant Rollins replied, when again no one answered he sighed. "Maybe no one is home?"

Angel was about to knock again when she heard a series of clicking, locks being unlocked, then the door swung open. She blinked her eyes at the being looking at her, surely it was Ashaklar! The being looked just like him only feminine in appearance. She had a long, petite body with medium sized breasts that made her look unbalanced. Her long arms ended in hands that had suction cups on the finger tips, her skin was dark blue and her eyes were a shiny silver. The being was wearing a long, thin blue dress with a dark blue belt around her waist, she had dark blue shoes on her feet. A three strand diamond necklace hung from around her neck, it sparkled in the red sunlight.

"Yes, may I help you?" the female being asked, she had a strong, female voice.

"Are you Ashaklar?" Angel asked.

"Yes,"

"I have some questions to ask you." Angel replied. "About your son."

"Tazzy?" Ashaklar took a step forward then stopped, she looked down and saw the pistol in Angel's hands then looked up sharply, an angry glint in her eyes. "Who are you? Put the gun away this minute! If you're an enemy of my boy you need to leave."

"The name's Angel Irene," Angel replied. "this gun here is for my protection. I'm a relative of your son, his great-niece."

"You're not under any danger here so put it away."

Angel did as she was told, she clicked the safety on and put the gun in her pocket. Ashaklar seemed to of grown calmer, she closed the door behind her and stepped up in front of Angel, she stood a good five foot nine inches and most of that was taken up by her long legs. Lieutenant Rollins and Kat stepped around Angel, Kat had an unsure look in her eyes and Lieutenant Rollins was ready to leap forward if he had to. In Lieutenant Rollins' eyes, due to Master Vile's take over of Earth no alien creature was to be trusted and he saw the one in front of him as one of the deeply untrusted aliens.

"What is it you are here for?" Ashaklar asked.

"History, Tazir's history." Angel replied.

"I'm afraid I cannot and will not report my son's history."

"At the moment I think you should," Angel replied, she sighed loudly. "there seems to be issues going on with him with... a family member."

"Do you know who Angel Irene is?" Lieutenant Rollins walked up.

"No."

"Might as well start from the beginning then." Lieutenant Rollins sighed.

Angel explained how she was the daughter of Master Vile through a human woman named Helen of Earth and how her father had been pursuing her for almost three years, even going so far as to conquer her birth planet to get her. She stopped for a short few seconds before going on to say that it wasn't just her father that was trying to capture her but also her grandfather and TazirVile. She decided to leave DuruVile out, when she got to the part about her father capturing her, raping and then fathering her child and her escaping to Earth Ashaklar started shaking her head, she started laughing lightly shortly after.

"Honey, the Prominent Family Law is there for a reason." Ashaklar laughed. "You're his universal mate, no way out of it. And if my son is helping to capture you then that just means you're in trouble and are trying to make him get in trouble for..."

"He's in enough trouble which brings me here." Angel interrupted Ashaklar. "I'm sorry, I'm not suppose to say his name but... his father has been giving him grief. Enough so to capture me and then set me free."

"That's why she's here," Lieutenant Rollins spoke up. "she wants to know why and really, at the moment so do I."

"Same here." Kat stepped up.

Ashaklar looked at the trio in front of her then sighed loudly, she pointed at the benches then she opened the door and went inside the house. Angel, Lieutenant Rollins and Kat sat down slowly, each had felt the change of mood from Ashaklar, she seemed now to be both sad and angry, his shiny silver eyes were extremely bright and her breathing had gotten a little faster. Angel pulled out the pistol, her finger was on the safety. Angel's ears were tuning in for anything, she was like Lieutenant Rollins, she didn't trust anyone at the moment, especially so for one who was not human. When Ashaklar returned she had a medium-sized wooden box with her, she sat down in one of the rocking chairs and was silent for a short while before speaking.

"It was a mistake to marry that man," she said, sighing loudly. "I know that now but back then I was young and stupid. I saw him as a way to make a name for myself, my family is well known here and for us to be in association with the Surfeits... it was just too much to pass up. Tazir was born a hundred and fifteen years after we married, and Duru... he just never understood him. He took one look at my son after he was born and left the room."

Ashaklar opened the box and took out a necklace, it was a thick plastic hourglass that had water in it with a powder floating inside. She handed it to Angel, Angel looked at it for a while, she rolled it over and looked at it from top to bottom. When she was done looking at the necklace she handed it back, to her surprise Ashaklar held her hand up. Ashaklar then took out three more necklaces. A beaded necklace with a skeletal bat hanging down from the string, a silver chained necklace that had a bright ruby surrounded by black metal and a gold chained necklace that had a real Cobra's head hanging down from it.

"Duru was one that demanded respect, even from his wife and children, when he didn't get it or when one was too slow in acting he'd take care of them. He kept a whip and a long stick in our bedroom's top dresser drawer, both for punishing purposes. He never used the whip or stick on me or our daughter, Qeeta, but boy did he ever use them on our son." Ashaklar sighed, she handed the three necklaces over to Angel who took then gently. "That boy tried everything he could think of to gain his father's love, he did projects, he tried to do the abilities and he tried to be respectful. Wasn't ever enough for his father, sadly. I'd come home some days to find Tazzy crying, having a hard time putting his clothes on because of the lashes and welts on his backside."

"He said his father was right rough with him." Angel looked up from the necklaces.

"He was a monster with my son!" Ashaklar exclaimed, she pushed forward in the rocking chair fast then sat back and relaxed. "My son took up crafting, lock making and hunting early on to gain his father's love and all he got were insults. My son did his best in his studies and his father still insulted him. When he went off to school he still did his best and he still got insulted. I walked into his bedroom some nights when he was a boy and he was crying his eyes out on his pillow! He'd go off alone and stare at the neighborhood kids, he was never allowed to play with the neighborhood kids or be a child himself! Duru almost killed him once, did you know that?"

Angel's jaw dropped when Ashaklar told of how TazirVile had been playing in a pile of leaves, having a good time, being a child. She said she had warned her son to be careful, that his father was expected to be back in from town at any time and when DuruVile had returned to find his son frolicking around in the leaves he had exploded and set the leaves on fire with his fire power with her young son inside. Angel's jaw almost hit the ground when Ashaklar told her that DuruVile had near drowned TazirVile twice during an attempt to make him awaken his elemental powers. Lieutenant Rollins felt great anger when he heard of DuruVile grabbing TazirVile by his neck and throwing him at a wall that had hooks on it. After Ashaklar had finished telling how TazirVile's arm had been broken by his father when he had been dragged up the stairs of a punishment of fifty lashes with his whip Angel started shaking her head frantically.

"He made these?" Angel held up the necklaces.

"Yes, he was a marvelous crafter!" Ashaklar beamed with pride at her son's ability to craft items.

"I take it his father took them from him?" Angel again tried to hand the necklaces back, Ashaklar held her hand up.

"As punishment for not finishing his dinner after a beating." Ashaklar nodded her head. "I was able to switch these for fakes, he destroyed the fakes right in front of my son."

"If his father was like that with him..." Lieutenant Rollins swallowed hard. "DuruVile is with the group that is trying to capture her, TazirVile has split off from them several times but from what I heard he's back with the group. Am I correct, Angel?"

"On and off."

"He harbors a lot of fear for his father." Ashaklar sighed. "Fear and hate and love."

"Funny how that is still around ain't it?" Kat exclaimed. "I mean, the man beats and insults him, tries to destroy him and he still loves him?"

"Sort of like how I was with Bathilda."

Angel explained how it had been for her when she had been growing up. Bathilda, her fraternal twin who was fathered by Atlas, had given birth to a green egg which had contained her. She and Bathilda had moved from village to village because Angel was seen as a demonic child due to her early development of her elemental abilities and one night Bathilda had snapped and started beating her with sticks and had thrown her out of the cave they were staying in for the night. Ashaklar was looking at her hard when Angel started in saying that sometimes she even went a full two days without eating while Bathilda ate and that when she had gone off to Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic she had been glad. She claimed she had sort of used her education for the next hundred years as a way to get away, have a life, from Bathilda and that after a hundred years she had returned to Earth and soon after a good fifty to sixty years of living a good life she had wondered what had happened to her adoptive mother.

"I found her after some searching and she threw me out, claiming she didn't want a thing to do with me." Angel continued her history. "I stayed around, worked around the cave, helped her some and gained her trust."

"How come?" Kat asked. "If she was so terrible to you..."

"She was the only person I had, she was my adoptive mother." Angel replied. "That's why Taz is the way he is with his father. DuruVile's his father, he'll love him forever because of that."

"But she says he also hates him." Kat pointed at Ashaklar. "So how does..."

"My boy has gone through a lot, he's a strong boy, a good boy." Ashaklar sighed. "Everyone though will have their moments. He's snapped several times because of his father's treatment of him. If it's happening again, it won't be long before it happens again."

"And when that happens?" Lieutenant Rollins leaned forward, his chest felt heavy for some reason.

"He's going to get hurt." Ashaklar replied. "Duru has near put him in the hospital six times because of him snapping. I fear that if he snaps this time..."

Angel stood up and walked over to the porch railing, she felt Ashaklar, Lieutenant Rollins and Kat's eyes on her. She had wanted to go back and help TazirVile after he had told her to run off with her baby, she had nearly done so twice but she had kept going on because of TazirVile's strong words, him telling her to run and not to let him see her for a while. She thought back to when her father beat her, to when both her father and grandfather had beaten her, to when Lynster had beaten her with a book while Kelso had simply stood by saying for him to stop, not doing anything to stop him and then she thought about her father raping her and forcing her to carry and give birth to Bile. Throughout all of that she had had one important thing to keep her from snapping, from doing something dangerous, something deadly.

"Did he have any friends?" Angel turned back and looked at Ashaklar. "Anyone to talk to? To voice his frustrations or simply to cry to."

"No, it was just me." Ashaklar replied. "Just me, Duru never allowed him to interact with others."

"He's very mental and emotionally strong to of gone this far without heading someplace with a white jacket around him torso." Angel said. "Very strong."

"He's strong power-wise as well." Ashaklar replied. "Even more so when he's mad."

"Thank you for telling us how he was treated." Angel thanked Ashaklar, she held the necklaces out for Ashaklar to take.

"Keep them." Ashaklar replied, she pushed Angel's hand back. "Take the box too. It has more stuff he's made and thought were destroyed. Photographs as well."

"Why are you letting her keep his stuff?" Kat asked, she stood up. "I mean, shouldn't you give it to him yourself?"

"You will find out one day why."

Before Kat could ask another question Ashaklar stood up and excused herself. She went into the house and they heard the locks being turned. Angel went over to the box and looked inside, not only was it full of necklaces but it also had rings and keychains and keys in it, all made by TazirVile. In the deep bottom of the wooden box were a set a long photographs, she pulled out the first photograph and looked at it. It was of her grandfather holding TazirVile who looked very toddlerish, both were smiling. She put that one to the side and took out the one that had been underneath of it. Another of KurukVile with his younger brother, this time both were standing, TazirVile was handing his brother a thick black banded necklace that had a large Citrine gem set in a brown metal frame. When she flipped the photograph over she saw written on the back _KurukVile's twenty thousandth birthday_. She placed the photographs back in the box and closed it up tight. She walked down off of the porch then went to the picket fence gate, Lieutenant Rollins and Kat followed her in silence. When Angel reached the end of the drive way she grabbed Kat and Lieutenant Rollins and teleported back to Lieutenant Rollins' apartment.

"So, what now?" Kat broke the silence.

"Time to collect the rangers and Captain O'Nell." Angel replied. "Egypt bound, I miss Bile something awful!"

"You do have a full day and a half left of break-time." Lieutenant Rollins said.

"I miss my son." Angel said sternly.


	12. Chapter 12

Angel was sure to change into the outfit that she had been wearing before she had gone to Lieutenant Rollins' apartment before she teleported the rangers, Lieutenant Charles Rollins and Captain Ned Thomas O'Nell to Egypt. The rangers were beside themselves with excitement when they started looking around, Adam Park, a nineteen year old young man of Asiatic origins that had dark hair and eyes, did a full circle before he started following the others. Angel was carrying around the box that had her surviving items and the box she had gotten from Ashaklar on Zeta Ren inside, the box was heavy but she was managing just fine, she shoo'd Lieutenant Rollins when he walked up to assist her twice.

"I still cannot believe how beautiful this place it!" Aisha Campbell exclaimed. "They paint it as a bleak, dangerous and deadly place but really it's not."

"To someone who doesn't care about other places on Earth, this place is bleak." Angel called back. "But I agree, very beautiful. And deadly, when you let it be."

"What was Zeta Ren like?" Aisha asked.

"Gorgeous!" Kat answered. "Like Egypt only it was covered in a sort of lush, tropical forest."

"Wish I could have gone." Aisha sighed.

Aisha Campbell, the current yellow ranger, was a nineteen year old young lady with braided dark hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans, on her feet were brown boots. She had a beaded bracelet on her wrist. Aisha was highly cultural, she enjoyed anything of culture and she liked reading up and experiencing other people's culture. She was of African-American heritage. She was walking beside Kat and Adam, she stumbled only twice in the sand then walked upright and forward without any problems.

"So, what did you find out about TazirVile?" Adam asked, he was being sarcastic. Adam didn't much like the idea of going to another planet solely to find out history on an enemy.

"That he was abused as a child and it's effected him pretty badly." Kat sighed.

"Still going on," Angel called back. "poor guy can't get a foot in the door without getting yanked back by his father."

"I had a cousin who was abused." Captain Ned Thomas O'Nell said, he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Poor guy, he ran off at age fifteen and..."

"Tazir stayed up to his education years." Angel said. "Even put up with it during his hiatus of education, between school attendances. He's still facing it."

"Yep, my cousin returned after a short while." Captain O'Nell sighed. "No family around, no place to go but home. He turned out fine, now a business owner."

Captain Ned Thomas O'Nell shook his head, it seemed that even alien families were like human families. Some were dysfunctional while others functioned fine. Captain O'Nell had ear-length sandy blond hair and brown eyes, he was moderately built, he carried around a few fat rolls on him which now, with Master Vile's rulership being prevented by his daughter, he was working on getting rid of. He was wearing a brown t-shirt and khakis, on his feet were combat boots. Captain O'Nell was barely out of his twenties and was engaged to be married, he had been the captain of the National Guard for the past five years.

"Do you think Atlas will let us stay with him again?" Kat asked. "I mean, will he let the boys stay with him?"

"Maybe not with him," Angel snickered. "but yes I think he'll let you all stay at his stronghold."

"Smell that air!" Tommy stopped and held his arms out, he took in a big whiff of the air around him. "Clean! Clear! I smell Spring!"

"Which means it might not be long that you are staying in his winter stronghold." Angel smelled an early Spring coming as well. "I don't know when he moves, or how, but should be soon."

They found out how soon Atlas began moving his people after they walked over the next dune, Angel stopped dead in her tracks and gazed out in awe, she counted a full two hundred in a long line, the women and children walking with the men around them, their laser rifles, swords, knives and bows and arrows at the ready just in case they were needed. Angel scanned the caravan and saw that there were camels, donkey's, mule's and horses carrying all items of the people on their backs or on drag along wheelless carriages. She looked at the front of the group and right there, leading the caravan, was Atlas. He was astride Al-A Shab and was looking back and to the sides every few seconds, she saw that he had his black facial veil lying loosely under his chin.

"Well, should we join up or just..." Angel started to say, when she turned around she saw everyone in her group nodding their heads. "alrighty then! Lets go down, nice and slow and quiet. We don't want to attract any attention."

"Yes, lets be careful to not get them guns attracted to us." Captain O'Nell shuddered. "I remember those things well, fine weapon, have a good punch to them."

"Different weapon," Angel said, she started going down the dune. "their laser guns were remodeled. Much more powerful now."

"Nice!"

Atlas noticed them after a single sparking gunshot was sent at them, Captain O'Nell dropped to his knees, his face ashen white. The gunshot had missed him by a mile, but it had scared him to death! The second Atlas saw them he waved his hand, Hannibal and five men ran forward on their horses, all fine bay's, and quickly ushered them into the group. Angel was forced up to the front where she found that Atlas had his harem and daughters, Helen at the time was staying with Dione and her brood. She walked with the box held on her hip for about an hour before Julius grabbed it suddenly from behind. Angel turned angrily and looked at him, he responded by pushing her forward, he was silent. They walked for a good three hours, in complete silence, before they reached the tunnel that led to Atlas' summer stronghold in the Crystal Mountains. The second they exited the other end everyone got more relaxed, everyone but Angel who had just noticed that her baby was missing.

"Where's Bile?" Angel walked up and asked Atlas who was still astride Al-A Shad.

"Aphra gots him." Atlas replied, he then dismounted and walked off, leading his horse by the reins to a hitching post.

Aphra handed Angel her baby quickly when she saw Angel approaching her, she didn't say anything to Angel at all, she walked off towards the palace followed by Atlas' family. Julius dropped Angel's box at her feet before following. The rangers, Captain O'Nell and Lieutenant Rollins walked up slowly, Captain O'Nell had calmed down, the color had returned in his face, but it was evident in everyone's eyes that there was something wrong. All around, Atlas' people were talking, relaxing up and unpacking, no one bothered to say hello to any of them. Angel looked down at Bile and smiled, Atlas had removed the pants and shirt that TazirVile had placed on him and had redressed him in a dark green tunic that had a light green collar and arm hems.

"So, that's the little tyke?" Lieutenant Rollins walked up, he took one look at Angel's baby then shook his head. "Vile Jr.?"

"Very funny Charles!" Angel snickered. "Bile's his name."

"Looks right small, is he a newborn?" Kat asked, she reached her hand forward and Bile grabbed and held onto her finger.

"A month and two weeks and a day." Angel replied.

"Small for a month old isn't he?" Tommy asked.

"I'm glad he was born this small," Angel responded. "he split me right open coming out."

"Did not want to know that!" Lieutenant Rollins exclaimed. He took note of Atlas' people, he had said hey to several and had not heard a hello back yet. "Bit silent aren't they?"

"It'll take a while before they warm up to you."

Lisa walked up, she had a few boxes in a sleigh and was pulling it along. Angel grabbed one of the straps with her free hand and started helping her. The rangers, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell followed. They found out that Master Vile had moved camp to the Farafra Oasis, near TazirVile's ship which was now fully viewable. Lisa told them how TazirVile was walking around with a noticeable limp and that now it was both his father and brother treating him like crap. When Angel asked why Atlas was moving camp so soon Lisa responded that he had to due to her father poking around the Jebel el-Dist mountains, she also mentioned that Atlas wasn't much happy at the moment and that they should all steer clear of him.

"I take it Bile here kept him up all night long as well?" Angel asked.

"Yes, heard him crying all night." Lisa replied. "He obviously missed you."

"Awww well I missed him."

Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell stayed in a straw shack that they built themselves on the outskirts of Atlas' summer stronghold while the rangers found themselves sleeping on the ground on blankets all night long. It wasn't all that bad, Angel stayed with them with Bile, who they all found they adored very quickly. In the morning Angel handed Bile over to Aisha and helped Tommy, Jason, Adam and Billy build a shack big enough to accommodate all of them, it took almost four hours but they got it done. By noon Angel had nursed Bile three times, she found herself getting her old strength back and that included her speed and stamina which had been low ever since her baby had been born. Atlas' summer stronghold had been built inside of the Crystal Mountains, the top of the peak had been cut out with a flight of steps leading up to it where a spyglass and a pouch of guns, ammunition and bombs was placed at the top. The buildings in the stronghold were built of mud brick, all finely smoothed down and with three windows, the buildings were set farther apart because in summer the wind wasn't as chilly as it was in the colder months of the year. People were already setting up the market, setting out stands and blankets of food and merchandise.

"Time seems slow here," Tommy said after he glanced at his watch. "just barely one."

"Remember, Atlas has his stronghold's built in magic mountains." Angel leaned back, Bile was resting on her pulled up legs. "There's a time acceleration thing going on in both of his mountain strongholds."

"Cool! I like..." a fast approaching horse made Kat turn around. "that."

Atlas obviously wasn't very happy about her staying in another's shack and he was very clear on that, even though he spoke in Arabic, Kat noticed the finger being jabbed at Angel then being pointed at them. Ange had stood up, Bile was nestled protectively in her arms. Angel, not knowing a lick of Arabic, just stayed silent and nodded her head. After a few minutes Atlas grabbed her up and swung her up on his horse then kicked his horse forward into a run. He glared back at the rangers, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell once before looking forward. The minute Atlas, Angel and Bile were out of earshot Lieutenant Rollins sighed and shook his head.

"He's not a happy camper at the moment." Lieutenant Rollins said.

"I thought he was cool with us." Aisha walked up. "I mean... he did fight alongside us after Angel disappeared."

"Only looking for Angel, he figured that wherever we went he could possibly find her." Tommy sighed. "Obsessive son of a beast!"

Atlas wasn't very happy with her and she had a feeling it was because she had brought her friends back with her. As soon as he pulled his horse up to his palace he shoved her down from his horse then pushed her inside. Atlas' summer palace was an immense building with black marble flooring and a yellow bricked golden painted walls that had paintings of an Arabian mare either lying down, a mare standing with a foal in tow, a stallion with his crest showing, his mane blowing forward and his tail whipping around his hindquarters and even of a herd of Arabians with a stallion in front. Hanging down from the ceiling were torches, the bowls that the flames rested on were gold and they where held up by a gold finished chain. Atlas pushed her along through the halls of his palace until she near fell after tripping up on a piece of flooring that wasn't flush with the rest of the building. He grabbed her arm and picked her up then pushed her forward again. They were now entering the courtyard of Atlas' summer palace. Yellow bricked arches marked the entrance to the courtyard, when she entered the courtyard she saw that there were full walls around it with no windows, there were white stone pillars rising up near the center and in the middle of the courtyard was a fountain with a pool around it that had pink petals floating in the water.

He pushed her along to a chamber beside his own then opened the door and pushed her inside, he followed behind her then closed the door. The room was obviously made up for a baby, it had a strong, wooden crib and a Fennec Fox rug just in front of it, a rocking chair sat over near on of the corners with a dresser and changing table nearby. There was a toy chest full of baby toys, a box of baby clothing sat on top of it. Angel went over to the crib and gently placed Bile in it. She pulled the moss-green blanket loose from him some then bent over and gave him a kiss. He made a sound then started flinging his arms and legs about. Angel heard Atlas clear his throat, quite loudly, behind her and she ignored him. She tickled one of Bile's feet then placed an eyeless and noseless teddy bear near him to keep him company. Another loud clearing of a throat reached her ears and she rolled her eyes, she turned around and followed Atlas out of the room, when Atlas closed the door to Bile's baby room she had a feeling she was in for trouble.

"I no tell'd yeh to bring dem back with yeh." Atlas said, he banged his pelvis up against hers hard.

"They're needed to help." Angel replied, she pushed Atlas back from her. "I still have the rest of Earth to take back not to mention my father and his family to deal with."

"I no want yeh near dem!" Atlas grabbed her arm and squeezed it tight. "Yeh meh gul! Not dares, yeh obee me!"

"What the hell jumped in your crawl and died?" Angel ripped her arm free.

"Dat pa of yers be lookin' fah yeh, he be searchin' an' mad as a bull." Atlas bellowed.

"Okay so why are you mad at me for that and that is ridiculous!" Angel yelled back. "He's been looking for me for a long time, searching far and wide. What am I..."

She never got to finish, Atlas reared back and pelted her a good one that made her fall to the floor and see stars. She was just shaking her head when she felt Atlas grab her around her waist and pick her up, he carried her to his bedroom chamber and slammed the door hard. Angel jumped from his grib and turned to face him, her eyes full of fury. In front of her eyes, Atlas ripped his robe off and flung it to the floor. He was not wearing a thing, he was as naked as a Jay bird! As he walked towards her she had the idea form in her head that he had planned this, his anger over her father looking all over the area where his winter stronghold was located at had made him think that she was the culprit and that she needed to be punished. She started to remind him that she was still split but then she remembered what she had just got through telling Tommy about the acceleration of time in the two mountains that Atlas had built his stronghold's in. A month outside of Atlas' mountain would be four months in Atlas' mountain stronghold's, that meant she was fully, one hundred percent, healed between her legs. She was thinking about how little Bile was still, how he still looked like a month and a half old baby, when Atlas ran at her. They both fell on his bed together and he forced her hands down on the bed.

"Atlas! Are you mad?" Angel started kicking out, trying to get out from under him.

He was drastically different from her father during sex, while her father would force himself on her by pushing his body on her, almost making her and his body seem like one, Atlas just layed on top of her and while her father was a biter during sex, biting and sometimes tearing her shoulders, breasts, neck and sometimes even her female parts, Atlas never did that. He slid her bra piece off and started kissing her, he released her hands after a few minutes and she did the only thing she could think of, she wrapped her hands around his shoulders and dug her nails into his flesh. He slowly moved down to her breasts and started licking and sucking before going lower, all the while lifting the front of her loin cloth up, when he got to her female parts he went wild with his tongue, acting like it had been the first time he had done oral on a female in over ten years. She had no choice but to react, she gasped, moaned and pulled up, when her muscles worked in her legs and she thrusted up he started sucking, he inserted a finger in her which made her flop back on the bed, her back arched up and she moaned loudly. When she had an orgasm he pulled up her body and inserted his penis, unlike her father who had a size sixteen inch, the size of a soup can, Atlas had an average sized penis, near eight inches worth of stone hard and erect flesh. When he entered her she felt funny and she got confused by her strange feeling. Normally whenever she had sex with a human she felt no connection, she just wanted it over with. She did all the movements, she thrusted her hips up and moaned, she dug her fingernails into his back and gave him scratches when he got faster, she bit his shoulder once or twice and she arched her back. When Atlas was spent he simply stayed on top of her, breathing heavily, pressing his lips up against the side of her neck and running his hand through her hair. After an hour he rolled off of her and she rolled over, he didn't let her get off of his bed, he wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"I's been waitin' fah dat fah awhile now." Atlas said after an hour of their sexual activity.

Angel didn't answer, she was comparing still and was getting thoroughly confused by her comparing. When her father had come in to have his sex act with her she had felt a connection, although a repulsed connection it was still a connection and an electric one at that! It seemed that whenever she and her father had done the deed the room would light up with electricity, naturally she had reacted and she had cursed herself and her gender for it. After almost a year, she was still confused by it. She thought back to when she and Atlas had had sex before she had been captured, there had been no connection whatsoever, during this one it seemed different in some ways. It was odd and confusing, she didn't feel the full connection but she had felt something. She was still thinking this when Atlas reached over and pulled her head around, he kissed her long and good and, again, she felt a something through it. What was it? This was not the norm for her, she still didn't feel a connection to him, but what was this she was feeling? Was it acceptance or something else? She didn't have an answer, she kissed him back then lay down and went to sleep, he fell asleep next to her.

When she woke up she went to see her friends and retrieved the box with her items inside, she didn't stay long because she didn't want any issues to spark up between Atlas and them. When she entered Atlas' bedroom chamber she saw that Atlas was still sleeping, she had been able to push his arm off of her and slip down, off of the bed without waking him. She placed the box near the foot of his bed then left his bedroom chamber and went to Bile. Bile was sleeping soundly, he wasn't making a sound, she saw that his chest was rising and falling gently. She gently pulled the blanket up over him then left his room and went back to Atlas' room. She opened the box and took out The Chronicle of the Surfeit, she was about to turn and leave the room when Atlas pulled himself up on his elbows. He moved over to the edge of his bed and looked into the box then rolled over to his back and sat up.

"Some of yeh stuff seeeervived I see." Atlas said, he had struggled on the word survived.

"Some, yes. The important stuff."

"Good, good." Atlas yawned.

Angel placed the book back in the box and went back to sleep, really was no use in reading anything at the moment due to it being night and dark inside Atlas' bedroom chamber and she had no idea what she wanted to look up anyway. She slipped under the sheets and fell back to sleep almost immediately, the last thing she remembered was feeling the bed move then feeling Atlas lie down close to her, she felt his body pressing up against hers. She slept right peacefully, TazirVile, on the other hand, was a tossing and turning maniac. He was stewing in his own anger and frustrations, he was forced now to keep his ship viewable and as of the last few hours he had gotten some strange messages from his mother and younger sister. When the large, black Grandfather clock tolled midnight he tossed his blanket and sheets off of him and got up, he dressed himself, very slowly and carefully, his body aching him with each move, in his burgundy tuxedo then exited his bedroom chamber. He went to Eshal's bedroom, when he saw that she was alright he nodded his head, bent over and kissed her cheek then left the room heading to his foyer. He had just stepped out of his ship when he saw the gruesome beasts walking around near his older brother's ship. Stifling a yawn, he walked down the ramp then across the camp.

"And what makes you think you can stroll around at this hour of night?"

It was his brother, he was up and sitting in a black folding chair, one leg crossed over the other. KurukVile was seated in front of a fire so his outfit could be taken in, or lack of one for that matter. TazirVile knew that his brother had just gotten through having a night of fun with his wife, all he had to see was his brother's lack of clothing, just the dark red pair of briefs over his male area, to know that. He shuddered and turned left, he looked at the beasts that were walking around his brother's ship. They were Veline Hounds, a fearsome hunting canine which was the top of the line of hunting canines on Gamma-Vile. They truly were as ugly as they were fearsome, they stood a full four feet at the shoulder and were a dull gray in color with no hair at all on their bodies. Their shoulders were huge and muscled, three of the beasts had knots on their shoulders while the others were smooth. From their shoulders back to their hindquarters they were slender, their hindquarters were strongly muscled and ended in some big and sharp clawed toes as did their front feet. They had thin, bony tails. The heads of the beasts were a full thirty-six inches from side to side and stretched back twenty-four inches, the teeth jutted out and were huge and serrated. One of the beasts ran up to his brother and licked his hand, it had a blue-black tongue, when the beast turned towards TazirVile he saw that it had tiny green eyes. There were five total of these beasts just walking around.

"I take it you're going hunting sometime soon with these things." TazirVile sniffed, he didn't much like using hunting animals when the game on the planet were so much more smaller and vulnerable, Earth didn't have the large lumbering beasts that Gamma-Vile, Mooshang and Moas had running around on the prairies.

"Yes, my granddaughter."

"You're going to use these things to hunt your granddaughter!" TazirVile turned fully, he was in shock.

"She's faced up against them before," KurukVile replied. "she'll be fine."

"This is extreme, Brother!" TazirVile yelled. "These things will tear her apart!"

"Yes, will slow her up." KurukVile nodded his head then he raised his hand. "I can control them, don't you worry." he jingled his wrist, a small silver whistle moved back and forth.

"You cannot be serious!" TazirVile walked up to his brother.

"I am, now you run along." KurukVile sat back in his folding chair and sighed. When TazirVile didn't move he sat up, his fiery red eyes glowing angrily. "Go on Brother before I sick 'em on you."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I would." KurukVile smiled evilly. "I'm mad enough to do it, Baby Brother."

The next two days were spent unpacking, Angel didn't have much to unpack, just some clothes and jewelry which Atlas had gifted her over the time she had been with him. She mostly helped Atlas get things fixed up for his harem. To her collective surprise, each woman had her own chamber, she had thought that Atlas kept them in one large single room. Aphra, Alexis and Selma each had the same sized room, each of the women seemed fond of plants and each room had a large assortment of Ferns and flowering plants, none of the rooms had animal skins or taxidermied animals. Atlas had Angel move into the room across the hall from him, it was a large room, just as large as Aphra, Alexis and Selma's. There were white stone pillars holding the ceiling up and there were two glass-less windows which overlooked a grass knoll where a small herd of five horses stood flinging their tails at the insects that landed on their bodies. The bed in the room she remembered well, it was a feather-filled bed that was situated up against the wall, pillows that were in red, yellow, green or white pillow cases were situated against the wall, each pillow case had the Eye of Horus on it. The sheets on the bed were white with a single black Eye of Horus on the front, the blanket on the bed was tan in color and it had a large black Ankh on it. There was a large mirror in the room, it had a gold leaf frame around it, and a white dresser that a bowl sat on with a towel folded neatly next to it. Unlike Aphra, Alexis and Selma's bedroom chambers, Angel had a Cheetah skin rug in hers, it was situated in front of the bed, unlike her father and grandfather who, after a successful hunt would sent int the hide to be made into either a rug or a garment, sometimes with the head attached on the latter and always with the head attached to the former, the Cheetah rug was headless. The only thing new was an armoire, it was gold and sat up on four accent legs, the front consisted of five drawers while the sides were pull away doors, that was for necklaces. When she walked up to the armoire she saw that the top had hinges on it, she slowly lifted the top and saw that it had some earrings and bracelets in it, obviously Atlas had decided to surprise her with some jewelry. She left the armoire, somewhat stunned, and went to the box that had the surviving items of hers that she had kept in her apartment in Angel Grove before it was destroyed. She was just taking her sword, which she called Nigrum Gladio, out of the box when Hannibal walked into her room.

"You won't need that anymore." Hannibal said, she noticed his eyes were right shined up after seeing her sword.

"Don't say that now." Angel snickered.

"He will probably take it from you." Hannibal said.

"Never take ones sword away," Angel glanced up sharply. "a sword's a lifeline, remember that."

Atlas did try to take the three swords she had, she would have none of it and that sparked a fight between the two of them. He claimed that she wouldn't need to use a sword since he was an excellent swordsman, although she did agree with him on his excellent sword skills she still wouldn't let him take the swords. She had three, Nigrum Gladio being her best and favored of the three with the other two being swords given to her by Dione. Hannibal was walking past during the fight and looked in, when Atlas saw him he tossed his sandal at him, that sent Hannibal running down the hallway. After fifteen minutes of fighting back and forth, Atlas stormed out. He stopped long enough to snatch up his sandal then turned left and went to his Throne Room, Angel stood in place shaking her head and snickering lightly.

"He tried to take your sword?" Kat gasped, Angel had escaped from Atlas' palace only twenty minutes before.

"Swords, yes." Angel nodded her head. "Naturally, he got angry when I said no."

"Typical man," Captain O'Nell snickered. "tries to be mucho macho man, tough guy. I'm going to be Hercules! I can protect you against anything."

"The he falls on his face and runs crying for his mommy." Aisha laughed.

"I've seen Atlas fighting with a sword, he's pretty good." Angel said. "But still, I'm not letting him take my swords."

"You have them now, right?" Lieutenant Rollins asked, he looked up sharply. "He wouldn't take them while you're gone, would he?"

Angel held up her black sword then placed it back down beside her, she had left the two swords Dione had given her in her chambers in Atlas' palace, whether they were still there or not, she'd find out when she went back. Angel looked up at the cutaway of the mountain's peak, Atlas had initiated the shield around his stronghold, a light pink shield which one could stand on but not blast through. The shield went all around the mountain but it was only noticeable when you looked at the cutaway or the tunnel entrance. Angel leaned back and sighed, there was something in the back of her mind she was trying to remember. What was it? It had four legs and was gray in color.

"Lieutenant," Angel said.

"Yes,"

"Was there anything else at my apartment that survived?" Angel asked.

"Nuh-... well actually there was one other thing." Lieutenant Rollins said, he looked down, furroughed his brow then looked up again. "I cannot remember what it was but the mayor had it taken to a place. An ani-..."

"Gasha!" Angel smiled. "He survived."

"Your horse," Kat looked up. "I remember him, pretty horse. Mare, was it?"

"Stallion." Captain O'Nell said, then he sighed. "I remember well, they found him under rubble. Pretty bad off, they took him to a clinic."

"He didn't make it, did he?" Angel asked.

"Leg was too broken, they had to put him down." Captain O'Nell shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry."

Angel walked back to Atlas' palace thirty minutes later, she remembered Gasha well, a pretty gray stallion she had caught from the range along with four other horses. She stopped just as she got to Atlas' palace's front then turned left, she had never seen the back of Atlas' palace and was curious, she remembered the herd of five horses that she could see from her bedroom window. She quickly walked around the palace, Atlas' palace had red, white and black banners that the Eye of Horus on it, they flapped gently in the wind. She walked right into Hannibal just as she was entering the back of the palace.

"My father know you're out here?" Hannibal asked, he looked nervous.

"No,"

"Think you should go inside then, that way another fight doesn't start up." Hannibal replied. "I don't much like hearing you two fight, you two make a good pair but seeing you two fight..." he shuddered his shoulders.

"You even been in a relationship?" Angel asked, she air quoted relationship with her fingers.

"Several, just never settled down." Hannibal looked down, embarrassed.

"Then you should know it is the norm for fussing and fighting to occur." Angel walked around Hannibal.

"I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

The backside of Atlas' palace was gorgeous! She had no idea how but the backside of Atlas' palace was full of green grasses, they grew in large patches with small areas of desert sand between them, a medium-sized lake with a waterfall was off to one side, Palm trees grew around the lake and she saw pink and purple flowers bobbing around, there was a stable area off to one side where five horses, a liver chestnut, two bays and two grays, were stabled, the rest of the horses were running around in the area. She was amazed that the horses didn't leave the area, it wasn't fenced in, it was just clear, free pasture where the horses could run around playing and being themselves. There was an archway leading into the palace and she went to it, the palace didn't have any doors that led in or out of it, it just had two large openings. She stopped dead in her tracks when she reached the room that led to the backside of the pasture. It was a garden! A lovely, lush garden full of fruits, vegetables and flowers. The black marble floor went through the garden and stopped at the archway, just before you exited the palace. She walked over to an odd, yet very beautiful, flower and looked at it. It was a broad, strap-shaped foliage standing up to near five feet long, it had spikes of upright, brightly colored flowers well above the foliage. The one she was looking at was red, the ones on either side of it were yellow while the ones behind them were orange and bi-colored.

"Doncha touch Angel."

She jumped, she had been thinking about it but wasn't reaching forward. She turned around and found Atlas standing directly behind her, as was his style he wasn't wearing a robe, he had on a loincloth of light brown fabric that had gold around the edges, the band around the loincloth was gold and had a swirling gold design on it with rubies entwined in the swirls. Atlas had around his wrists brown leather bands and he had brown sandals on his feet. He reached over and gently pushed her hair out of her face then took her hand and escorted her out of the garden area of his palace. They walked in silence for a short while then he stopped and pushed her up against the wall.

"Weh yeh been?" he asked her, her had a stern look on his face.

"Went to see my friends, where else would I go?" Angel replied. She knew it was coming, Atlas was getting angry.

"Yeh... teel me next time afore yeh go out anyweh yeh heh me!" Atlas said angrily.

"Where exactly do you expect for me to go, Atlas?" Angel demanded, she pushed him away. "At the moment, this is the safest place for me and Bile. I'm not going anywhere unless to the Americas, I still have America to free up."

"Yeh steein' heh til I tells yeh yeh can go out!" Atlas grabbed her arm just as she was walking off. "Yeh heh me! Yeh meh gul, yeh do as..."

Angel had enough, she turned around fast and with her open-palmed hand slapped Atlas hard in the face. Just as she was telling him that she could do whatever she wanted to do, that she was an adult and didn't need a daddy to hold her hand he charged forward and slapped her hard, so hard that she fell back to the floor. Atlas looked down at her, huffing and puffing, his eyes extremely bright, the predatoriness in them very evident. Before Angel knew it he bent down and grabbed her by her waist, he carried her to her bedroom chamber and threw her in. She tossed her black sword to the side just as he slammed the door closed behind him, he charged at her hard and when his body hit hers she lost her breath. They didn't land on her bed, Angel was a few feet from it and when she fell back her head struck the feather-filled mattress hard. Atlas got up, picking her up in the process and placed her on the bed.

Angel thought about fighting back but then she thought about her friends and Bile, she didn't want Atlas to harm any of them so she brought her hands up and started caressing Atlas' face. She felt that strange feeling again and although she was confused by it she dismissed it and kissed Atlas on the lips. He was still for a few minutes then started returning her kisses, they made out for a while then Atlas rolled off of her and simply sat on the edge of her bed. She sat up beside him and started rubbing his back, he responded by lying down and lifting the front of his loincloth up. She suppressed a sigh as she started rubbing his penis, slowing at first then going faster until he was throwing his head back, small gasps escaping him. She toyed with his testicles for a while then went down and took him into her, he pushed himself up on his elbows then gently moved her body so that her private parts were near his head. As she pleasured him he pleasured her, rolling his tongue in and out of her, licking her clit, sucking and touching her with his fingers. After fifteen minutes Angel got up from the bed, she climbed up on top of Atlas, inserted his penis into her and started rocking back and forth. Atlas placed his hands on her rear and started thrusting up, slowly at first then faster and faster until he started moaning and yelling out in Arabic.

"Dat is moh like it!" Atlas said after they had climaxed and she was lying on top of him.

"I take it you don't much do this with the harem?" Angel lifted her eyes up, Atlas nuzzled her gently.

"Be gittin' betteh now dat we's moved an' yer back." Atlas kissed her forehead. "Tree time a week."

"Three times a week and you have five women?"

"Sometime I do dooble." Atlas replied.

"Double? As in, two at once?" Angel gasped inside, Atlas was even more of a sex maniac than she had thought.

"Na'am!" Atlas laughed. "Tis fuhn!"

"I... bet." Angel was disgusted inside, she couldn't see how a man could do two women at the same time and she couldn't see a woman allowing a man to bring another woman in for a double.

Atlas rolled over and pulled out of her after forty-five minutes, he kissed her cheek then left the room. Angel made sure that he was someplace else before getting up and going to the adjacent bathroom. She washed up good, taking special care of both her female parts and her mouth. When she looked at herself in the mirror she saw that the braids in her hair had come undone, she pulled them all loose and took the silver coins out of her hair. She still couldn't believe that Atlas did double, it was just as shocking as her finding out that he had a harem. Surely, a man who had a wife, and three other women, he wouldn't need to have another. After she cleaned up in the bathroom she exited her bedroom chamber and went to the courtyard where she found Selma and Alexis. She went over to them and sat down.

"May I ask you two something?" Angel said.

"About Atlas, go on." Alexis replied. "He's right happy to have you back, he's back to his old self and for us, that is great!"

"Sort of makes me feel like you're saying you're glad I'm back so you can have Atlas the way he was."

"He loves you, we've accepted you. Atlas loves all of his women dearly and equally." Alexis smiled.

"I don't suppose either of you lovely ladies use contra." Angel was careful to not say the full word and she whispered contra instead of saying it outright.

"Not allowed," Selma looked up sharply. "he found out you won't be walking around for a while normally."

"I did once, I can tell you that is not the best idea." Alexis said. "Like she said, he won't be pleased."

"What do you mean, you won't be walking around normally for a while?" Angel asked.

"First, he'll toss the pills and next a good long two and half days in the bed with him on top of you." Alexis replied. "He's very against unnatural stuff, just so you know."

"How did you two meet up with him?"

Alexis, as hard and as surprising as it was to find out, was American and had come to Egypt one day with her college class for an assignment on the pyramids. A classmate of hers who she had dated and who she had just broken up with had chased her into the desert claiming he'd hurt her. Although her classmate had stopped chasing her, she hadn't stopped running. Alexis said that she had wandered around for a full day before being picked up by the Woolow's, a rival tribe of Atlas'. The chieftain of that tribe had treated her right bad, one day when the tribe had been on the move they had happened on Atlas' tribe, who had been moving to their winter quarters at the time. Atlas and his men had attacked the Woolow's and she had been left behind, Alexis claimed that Atlas had taken one look at her then had scooped her up on his horse and ran off, leading his people to his winter stronghold.

"He let me get myself together, I was not in the best of states at the time, before he started his advances." Alexis said, continuing her story. "Been with him for almost fifty years now."

"So Aphra came from the King Tut expedition and you came from a school trip." Angel snickered. "And you?"

Selma said that Atlas had found her trying to steal from one of his pack Camel's, she was homeless and starving and, at first, he had just looked at her and scowled. After he had gone back shortly after to restock up on supplies he had seen her again, this time trying to pick an apple from a stand. He had ordered Julius to go get her and she had been brought back to their summer residence with them. She had stayed on her own for a short while then Julius had started up on her not being asil, being a part of the group and had tried to rouse up a group of Atlas' people to have her thrown out. She had slept in terror for a few weeks then had found a letter from Atlas, inviting her to stay with him in his palace, after three months he had added her to his harem.

"Julius can be a bastard sometimes." Selma whispered.

"He's a good boy, though. Follows traditions well." Alexis sighed. "But yes, he can be rather tough to get along with."

"I noticed, he tried to de-panty me after I had teleported from my grandfather's fortress home." Angel rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you arrived during the move to the summer stronghold." Alexis nodded her head. "Usually Atlas moves his people in groups, the women and children first following by the elderly then the men. The group you encountered was the first group."

"He only moves all of his people at the same time when there's something going on." Selma said. "And it's always done silently, no talking allowed whatsoever! It keep attraction down and everyone is safest."

"Not to mention, it also allows for a more intelligent hearing. People talking all the time makes for hearing important stuff difficult." Angel added.

"You're right smart, how old are you again?" Alexis asked.

"Two hundred and sixteen, right ancient."

"Not as ancient as Atlas." Selma dropped one of her eyelids in a wink.


	13. Chapter 13

Two days later Atlas decided to take his family out to the Bahariya Oasis, before he did so he scouted the area, looking all around with his spyglass which was propped up on the cutaway on the mountain's peak all around then he went out on Al-A Shab, making sure no one had been just lying in wait, hidden underneath the sand. When he found nothing he nodded his head then barked out in Arabic for everyone to get ready. Lieutenant Rollins, Captain O'Nell and the rangers decided to come along with, Atlas found this very annoying but he didn't fuss about it. He simply ordered for them to be ready and quick. Angel had a feeling to bring her black sword, this didn't settle well with Atlas but he allowed for her to carry it, she had Bile in a Camel's hair sling. Atlas led the group out of the tunnel but then he dropped back to the far rear, Helen had returned, she had her and Atlas' twin daughter's up near the front with Claudia and Kat walking beside her. Tommy, Adam, Billy and Jason walked in the middle, Atlas was keeping a clear eye on them as Aphra and Alexis were also in the middle of the group. Julius and Hannibal were on either side of the group, both had their swords and Angel was in the back with Bile. When she had to stop to reposition Bile Atlas came up and waited semi-patiently for her to continue walking. When she started walking again he slapped her rear with both hands to make her go faster. Atlas had a sword and a knife, both tied onto his thin belt strap.

"Is this the norm for him?" Aisha asked when Angel walked up alongside.

"Yeah, pretty normal." Angel answered. "Just don't fall back."

"What happens if I do?" Aisha asked.

"He slaps your ass."

Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell found themselves on the outer edges with Julius and Hannibal, Selma reminded Captain O'Nell of his fiancée, she was almost an exact twin except for the dark eyes, his fiancée had green eyes. Aisha found out what happened when one fell back, she had stopped long enough to tie her shoe and Atlas had walked into her, she forgot about her shoe and just ran forward, when she got up alongside Angel her eyes were wide. Angel nodded her head at her young friend then dropped behind her, she figured that it was just her and the girls that got slaps on the rear from Atlas when they slowed up while everyone else got walked into or even a hard shove or push forward, she remembered how Atlas had been almost a year ago, right brutal! Charging at her, whipping her with his sword's sheath and belt. She didn't want to know what would happen if she decided to walk out of the group, she had Bile to worry about and she didn't want him to be hurt.

"El-gmeah kef!"

Kat was a bit slow in stopping, she had walked a few feet before stopping and when she turned she saw that the man behind the group, the one that she called the meanie, was looking around. Everyone was silent, no one made a sound, not even Bile. She looked at Helen who looked away, after almost two minutes the man in back shouted out and they started walking again, when Tommy went by her he grabbed her arm. Tommy didn't trust Atlas, he had heard him hit Angel twice and he remembered how Atlas, and his harem girls, had treated Angel almost a year ago. He had wanted to run back when he had seen the man walk into Aisha, to him that was above rude! He didn't care if they were in a dangerous area or not, it did not call for one to walk into another. They were just going down from a dune when a high wailing howl came from their right. Angel, who had dropped further back, stopped in her tracks, her ears fully tuned into her surroundings. Atlas walked up to her and slapped her rear.

"Did you hear that?" Angel asked him when she started walking again.

"Jus' a Fennec." Atlas replied, he slapped her rear again to get her walking faster.

"I don't think that was a Fennec Fox."

The high-pitched wail of a howl reached her ears four more times and each time, she'd stop and tune her ears in. Atlas slapped her hard the third time she stopped and then he pushed her the fourth. Underfoot was the short, sparse grasses that told that they were close to the Bahariya Oasis, after they walked for a short few minutes the grasses got more plentiful and taller. When they saw a ring of bushes up ahead near everyone near sighed in relief, Angel was the only one that didn't sigh, she was still searching for what had made the high-pitched wailing howl. Atlas picked her up when she stopped just before the entrance of the oasis and carried her inside, he placed her on a rock near the lake then went over to the rocks that had been positioned like a chair and sat down.

Claudia and Selma ran over to the lake, undressed then jumped in, Alexis and Aphra followed behind them. Helen walked over and sat next to her husband, he started rubbing her shoulders, his mouth was moving as if he was talking to her. Calypso and Cleopatra ran over to some bushes and started picking berries. The rangers, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell walked over near a clearing and sat down, Angel joined them. Hannibal and Julius had ran off into the lush bush and tree growth and disappeared. Angel didn't sit down, she was still uptight from hearing the howling, she was still looking around, if she had had long ears they would have been swiveling back and forth. She handed Bile to Kat who started rocking him, Bile had been asleep the whole walk, he was now fully awake and was flinging his arms and legs around like crazy.

"I don't think I'll be coming here again." Kat said, she broke the silence and everyone started talking, voicing their opinions.

"That man is mean!" Aisha hissed through her teeth. "He walked right into me and I heard him slap Angel twice."

"Yes, he slapped my ass." Angel nodded her head. "He can be right harsh, sometimes."

"Seems like all the time to me." Captain O'Nell spat. "Remember that beating he gave me just for talking to Angel? Is he a man or is he an animal?"

"He's a possessive jerk!" Kat snarled. "And obsessive as well! He has five women for goodness sakes!"

"Are those offspring by him all by Helen or are each from his other wives?" Lieutenant Rollins asked.

"All by Helen." Angel replied. "Did ya'll hear the howl?"

"Yes!" everyone of them said at once.

They spoke for a while then went silent, each having their own thoughts about the man named Atlas. Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell thought the same, he was none changed and was a brute, Lieutenant Rollins snickered aloud when he thought about stealing off with Angel and her baby in the dead of night. Tommy, Adam and Billy thought that Atlas was just acting out, being overly protective and was a tad bit over possessive and obsessed. Jason thought that Atlas was a creep, Kat thought similarly. Aisha figured that Atlas had some mental issues and that he was a freak. Angel was the only one not thinking about Atlas, she was thinking back to that howl. It gnawed at her, what had created the howl and was it dangerous or was it just a Fennec Fox like Atlas had said it was.

"Was it a Fennec Fox we heard?" Angel asked, breaking the silence.

"I've heard Fennec Fox calls, that was not a Fennec Fox!" Kat exclaimed. "Fennec Foxes sound like they're being hurt, right badly, they screech something horrible when they call. No, that was a howl, not a screechy Fennec Fox."

"I tend to agree, sounded like a wolf to me." Lieutenant Rollins spoke up. "Or similar to one, had a deep sound to it."

"How close do you think it was?" Aisha asked.

"Maybe not too close but close enough." Angel responded, she stood up and stretched.

"You guys need to stop scaring Angel."

Aisha yelled and jumped up from her spot, Julius walked out from the bushy growth behind her and stood in the spot she had sat in only moments before. He looked at all of their faces, noting that each looked scared and angered. He yelled out in Arabic and they saw Atlas get up, Angel cleared her throat once then motioned for Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell to stand, Jason stood up afterwards. Atlas had just walked up to the clearing they were in when another, and much closer and louder, high pitched wail of a howl was heard. It was enough to make Kat start shivering in fright, her chin was shaking and her hands were clasped over her knees.

"What it be?" Atlas asked his son.

"These asil people are scaring Angel." Julius nodded at Angel's friends. "About that howl which we just heard."

"Jus' a Fennec." Atlas walked up to Angel and hugged her. "Dat's all."

"That was no Fennec Fox!" Kat exclaimed. "I've heard Fennec Foxes before, they cry and wail, they bark, their calls are like crying babies! That call was not from a Fennec Fox!"

"Dat was a Fennec, gul." Atlas stared hard at Kat.

"It was not!"

"I'm willing to bet my eye teeth that was not a Fennec Fox." Lieutenant Rollins spoke up. "Sounded like a wolf, or something similar to a wolf."

"It be a Fennec!" Atlas exclaimed. "I know's! I been heh all meh life, I know's a Fennec call!"

"Then you should know that that was not a Fennec Fox!" Kat screamed, she was now standing, her hands were tight fists. "What are you, an idiot? Trying to act macho for Angel?"

"Dude, if that was a Fennec we wouldn't all be nervous." Tommy walked up. "Even Angel, she's the most nervous of us. She has Bile to worry about, that call has her shaking like crazy, not to mention Kat here is about to explode and that is not normal for her."

"I tell's yeh'll dat be a Fennec!"

"Yeh'll?" Billy repeated the word. "I think you mean ya'll. Dude, you're English is horrible."

"Billy!" Angel exclaimed, she turned around in Atlas' arms but he didn't release her. "Hush!"

Billy started insulting Atlas pretty bad about Atlas' speech, Julius' eyes went wide and he stepped away. Angel could feel the temper gauge rising just from Atlas' arms, he was getting madder with each word. Billy was just getting to how Atlas treated Angel when Atlas snapped, he pushed Angel to the side and ran over to Billy and punched him hard in the face. Billy dropped on his butt on the sand, his nose broken and bleeding. Atlas was yelling in Arabic and pointing down at Billy, Julius was now backing up, his hands held out in front of him. When Atlas was done another howl came. This one was loud enough to make all of them jump up, it sounded as if the creature that had made it was right behind them. Angel nervously walked over to Aisha and picked up her baby, her eyes were going all over the place. Atlas moved behind everyone, the closest one to him was Adam and he shoved him hard forward. That was all it took for everyone to start hating Atlas, even Angel harbored some angered feelings towards Atlas. They all mumbled under their breaths as they were moved back to the part of the oasis where everyone else was.

"Jus' a Fennec, Angel." Atlas said, he was gently walking her over to the rocks that were situated like a chair.

"I don't need to tell you how nervous I am, Atlas." Angel admitted. "It's like... that thing was so close and..."

"Yeh cahlm yehself now." Atlas sat down in his rock-chair and gently pulled her down onto his lap, he gave her a reassuring hug.

Master Vile was looking through his binoculars, the only thing he took in was his daughter-mate being on the lap of the gray-haired man. He was swelled with great fury and jealousy, he was engulfed in wanting to protect his daughter and infant son, he wanted to run down and zap the man who had his daughter-mate on his lap away. He wanted to grab Angel up and teleport away. Above all, he wanted to see his son, he knew he had a son now, TazirVile had shouted it all out when he had been going through his beating. Master Vile had demanded to know everything; the gender, the name and the age of Angel and his baby and TazirVile had squealed like a domestic pig after thirty long minutes of abuse. His grandfather had used a special whip on his son, one he had never seen before and had smiled wickedly at when he had seen it, he had smiled even more wickedly when his uncle had started getting his punishment. The whip, a nice long coil of leather with three leather straps about three feet long that had claws attached to the ends, yes that had been nice to hear that baby whip through the air, hear crack and then hear his uncle cry out in agony, in pain, in torture! He had near starting laughing when his own father, TazirVile's older brother, started using his Deluxe Razor Whip on his brother. Oh, that had been the cherry on top of it all for him! He liked the name his daughter-mate had chosen for their firstborn son, he had been thrilled at their first child being a boy and he had filled with pride when he had found out that the baby was named Bile. Oh yes, a fine name! She had changed a letter of his name and had chosen nicely, he loved the name. It would make galaxies tremble one day, he'd train his son like he did with Rito, he'd have the best of education, of home tutoring for his first years then be sent off for his evil education in the best schools the universe had to offer.

KurukVile felt his son's energy and placed his hand on his arm, Master Vile nodded his head but he didn't lower the binoculars. He thought the same as his son, he wanted to see his grandson and he wanted Angel captured and away from that gray-haired man. Before he had set the Veline's free he had held up something that Angel had worn, a shirt with her scent on it. The Veline's had taken one whiff then had started running off, baying, sounding their calls. He had given chase with his son, father and little brother following behind him on their horses. TazirVile had wimped out when he had seen the group, they're first sighting had been a distant one, each having to use binoculars to see the members. When TazirVile had seen the groups members he had started wailing like a baby, his baby whining had been getting on both his and their father's nerves all day long! Their father had actually slapped and punched him twice and when he had continued their father, in a fit of rage, had picked him up and body slammed him to the sand. His brother had gone off after he had seen the group and he was actually glad his brother wasn't with them.

"Call off the Veline's, Brother!" TazirVile had exclaimed.

"Quit your fussing, Angel will be fine." KurukVile had replied, slightly annoyed.

"There are two kids in that group!" TazirVile had pointed then had moved his horse in front of his own. "They could be seriously hurt... even killed!"

"So what, Boy!" DuruVile had yelled out. "Move back now."

"Those Veline's will tear them two kids to pieces!" TazirVile had shouted back. "They're vulnerable! Children, Father, they are children!"

"Talk back to me again and you'll be getting another beating, Young Man." DuruVile had threatened.

"What's your problem, Little Brother?" KurukVile had demanded. "You harboring feelings for these humans? That's disgusting!"

TazirVile had babbled for a few minutes, had looked back at the group of dots which were moving on away from them then back at his brother, his face showing every bit of concern. DuruVile had rode up and moved his horse for him by kicking him in the ribs, TazirVile had glanced once more at the dots moving along on the horizon then had teleported out, taking his horse with him. KurukVile and his father had merely laughed and shook their heads, both had known TazirVile would chicken out and teleport out, DuruVile had promised to take care of his son afterwards and then KurukVile had sent his Veline's out to flank the group, each were now standing around him, the second Master Vile gave the word he'd give the whistle call and the Veline's would charge in.

A hitch pitched cry rang out from the oasis and that made Master Vile smile, Angel, not knowing he was nearby, stood up and started walking around, she was gently rocking the baby and that made Master Vile smile even more. She had accepted the duty of motherhood, that was good and that was great, she'd be having many many more babies. Plenty more sons and daughters to be born between he and she, the daughter's would be as beautiful as their mother and the son's would be as powerful as them both. He would have their tutors lined up, they would learn their history, math, English, languages and science through the the tutors he would employ to teach them and he, personally, would train them the basics of magic and sorcery and how to use a sword, he and his mother had already agreed that when the time came she would teach the daughter's how to use the Sai, none of his daughter's through his daughter-mate would learn how to use a sword, that, he saw, was a man's weapon. He lowered the binoculars and looked over at his father, he nodded silently and his father brought his whistle to his lips.

"You alright?" Claudia asked after she walked up to Angel.

"Nervous, plain nervous." Angel replied, she was trying to calm Bile down, even he was upset.

"It's okay," Claudia reassured Angel, she placed her hand on Angel's arm. "dad won't let anything happen to you or baby Bile."

"Claudia," Angel looked up slowly, her eyes bright with fear.

"Yes,"

"If anything happens and I hand you Bile I don't want you to question me." Angel said. "I want you to run with him, get out, go back to the stronghold."

"Nothing will hap-..."

A whistle was heard and then they heard snarling and howling, Angel looked up at the entrance of the oasis and saw the. The fearsome beasts that had broken her arm, had chased her and the rangers from the park in Angel Grove, destroyed her Gamma WTXZ then chased her and her friends to the water tower then to the deserted warehous district of Angel Grove, were racing from the entrance of the oasis towards them. Behind the beasts stood three beings, she didn't look long enough to get a good look or find out who they were, she handed Bile to Claudia and yelled at the top of her lungs. Claudia didn't question, she grabbed Bile and took off. Atlas was shouting, Hannibal and Julius had their swords out but Angel knew that the swords would not last against the Veline's, them Veline's would snap them in two in no time. Angel got in front of the group and started twirling, she turned an orange-red, sparks of yellow started flying from her body then, after a full minute of charging herself, she released an explosion of flames that swept back at the Veline hounds that were charging at her, her baby, her friends and Atlas and his family. The Veline's were blasted back ten feet and dropped to their sides, all smoking and crying out in pain.

"Run!" Angel screamed. She ran over to Atlas and shoved him, he gave her an angry look which she returned, the Veline's were an animal he had never seen before and she did not want him harmed, that feeling was back, that odd, strange feeling. No, she didn't want any of her friends or any of Atlas' family harmed and she didn't want Atlas hurt either, her father would surely kill the man if he got his hands on him. She shoved Hannibal back and yelled at him to get going, he took two steps back, the Veline's were on their feet and were resuming their charge, their gruesome teeth clamping down, bone-crunching sounds were coming from their teeth. Hannibal saw this and then he took off, Julius ran off when he saw one of the beasts open its mouth fully, showing a full row of sharp, serated teeth. Atlas stayed behind for short few minutes then took to his heels behind them.

Angel stayed behind, she stood before the Veline's and transformed. She was enveloped in a pink energy, an energized wind flew off from her. Atlas and his family had climbed trees high above the ground, they could see Angel's new form and were awe-struck, Atlas was gripped in fear that Angel would be harmed, that he'd lose her, he near leaped from the tree he had climbed but Helen grabbed his shoulder and yelled in his ear, he'd not be able to hear in that ear for two days afterwards. Claudia had Bile tight, she was up high in the tree, above her father and mother, Bile was crying and upset, she made sure that her hold on him was good and secure, she didn't want to drop him. The rangers had seen Atlas and his family climb the trees and had done the same, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell were standing on some boulders, they were the most vulnerable at the moment, they were the closest to the ground.

Angel had transformed into a Tyrannosaur, her scales were a dull red and her eyes were a dull emerald-green, her claws on her hind legs were sharp, her two toed small hands had claws on them but she wouldn't use them, her tail was long and thick! She stood thirteen feet above the ground and was a good forty feet long, the second she had transformed into her Tyrannosaur form she sent a bone chilling roar that all but two of the Veline's stopped at, the two Veline's that didn't stop were the bigger of the five, she guessed they were males. When they didn't stop their charge towards her and her friends and Atlas' family Angel lunged forward, her head snapped low. One of the Veline's leaped at her and grabbed her by her neck, his jaws snapped shut but when the Veline bit her it was more like a pinch, he couldn't take blood from her. She grabbed the Veline on the ground that had just leaped up in her jaws and with one quiver of her muscles, the Veline was snapped in two. She reached up with her hind leg and made the Veline on her neck release her, she turned on that Veline and grabbed his haunches, he howled in pain and tried to turn and bite her. She flung him around then released him, he flew to the entrance of the oasis and slammed down hard in the sand, his back severely broken.

"Show them how!" Tommy yelled from his tree. "Show them that you're a protective mama!"

"Don't screw around with mama Angel!" Kat called.

The remaining Veline's were holding back, one would lunge forward but it would pull back, they were all looking back at KurukVile who was standing, his hands held in tight fists, his fiery red eyes blazing with his dangerous anger. Angel roared loudly at the remaining Veline's, each one took to their heels and ran back to their master. Angel was about to turn and head to the trees when she saw Calypso and Cleopatra, the twin daughter's of Atlas and Helen, standing, huddled together at the base of a tree. She was wondering why they were not up in the branches of a tree, wondering if Atlas or Helen knew that they were not safe, when she heard a loud whistle. She looked up and saw that her grandfather had a silver whistle, like a dog's whistle, to his lips, a silver chain was around his wrist and the whistle was connected to it. Angel readied herself for the Veline's, she looked dead straight, her muscles were bunched up, she was ready to tear the remaining Veline's to pieces. The creatures that her grandfather had just whistled to come in came from her right and went right towards Calypso and Cleopatra.

"No!" Helen screamed when she saw her twin daughter's running from the base of a tree. "No! Let me go! Let me go, Hannibal!"

Atlas was terrified, he dropped from the tree he was on and ran to his daughter's. He chided himself, cursed himself in Arabic. How could he of not checked to see if his two youngest children were not up in a tree? Calypso was closest and he grabbed her up quick, he ran back to the tree and threw her up, Julius grabbed her arms and pulled her up to him, his little sister was crying and upset, he didn't blame her. Atlas was just turning to go get Cleopatra when he saw the beasts surrounding her, she was pinned against a rock, her small four-year olds body shivering, he heard her crying and screaming. He ran towards her and leaped over one of the beasts, which snapped at him, he felt the beasts teeth graze his ankle. He landed hard then rolled and positioned himself in front of his daughter, Cleopatra grabbed his leg, she was a shivering, shaking mess!

The beasts that were surrounding, walking around, Atlas and his young twin daughter were a fearsome sort, much more fearsome than the beasts that had taken off to stand around Angel's grandfather. The beasts stood about four feet at the shoulders and were gray in color with warts on their front legs, their back legs were fused together. On the backs of the beasts rose some gruesome spines which sprang up for a full twenty-four inches! Their muzzles had a large set of teeth showing, there was no flesh to hide the teeth so Atlas could see exactly what he was dealing with. Their claws were nice and long and sharp. These beasts looked like something out of a horror movie to Atlas, they were terrifying and dangerous looking! Without thinking, Atlas swung his sword free of its sheath and struck one of the beasts with it, the beast barked at him then lunged forward. He felt the claws swipe against his chest, he looked down and there were three deep cuts to his chest that were bleeding greatly. Another beast came in and swiped his legs out from under him, he had three deep gashes to his thigh now. He moved Cleopatra behind him, shielded her with his body. He thought that if this was it, he'd want the beasts to take him and leave his little girl alone. A large beast leaped at him and he closed his eyes, he started counting. Was this it for him, he had lived for five hundred and fifty years, a long life. He would miss his women dearly, he thought, he'd miss their touches, their kisses, being with them, he'd miss his son's and daughter's.

Nothing landed on him, he heard a roar and opened his eyes. A scaly leg was in front of him, a scaly leg as big as a tree trunk and a dull red in color. He looked up, it was Angel, she had leaped in and had positioned herself in front of him, she was shielding him and his daughter from the beasts! He stood up, fresh blood poured from his wounds, he grabbed Cleopatra and swung her up onto his shoulder and took off. He climbed the tree and slid her into Helen's arms then sat down, he ripped the bottom of his robe off and dabbed his chest, boy howdy did it ever sting but it wasn't too deep otherwise he'd be dead. He finished dabbing his wounded chest then dabbed his thigh, he'd be a sore man for a few days but he was alive, that made him grateful.

"Angel!" Kat screamed. "Look out!"

One of the spike-backed beasts leaped and turned around, it slammed into her side and the spikes on its back dug deep into her. She roared out in pain and turned around, she swung her tail at two of the beasts that jumped at her and they were flung back, one fell on its back and she went to it. She stomped her three-toed foot on the stomach of the creature and it acted as if it had deflated, its green blood splashed out from its sides. She brought the foot she had on the now dead beast up and scraped the beast off of her side, she had deep holes in her that were bleeding bad, luckily they were on her hip and not anywhere dire. A deep pain in her leg made her look down, two of the beasts had clamped their jaws on her leg, her blood was spurting out from their jaws. She yanked her leg up and stomped it down, one of the beasts got squashed flat, one of the spikes on its back went through her foot and she limped off a few feet. This form wouldn't last, she needed a different form. She limped off further and transformed, she had no choice but to chose her dragon-form. Once she had changed forms she turned around and started slashing and biting, two beasts got slashed to death and another lunged in and got its head bitten off. That was four down, there were four left.

She breathed fire and then she breathed ice, the beasts merely shook their heads, unaffected by her fire and ice breathes. Two beasts leaped at once, she turned to swipe at one and that gave the other time to grab her wings, it clamped down and tore one of her wings clear off. This would make her not able to use any of her flying forms for a month, she didn't care, she had one of the beasts in her claws and was ripping and tearing it apart. When that one was dead she turned on the one that was biting her tail, she swiped at it and it jumped back then lunged forward, she was covered now in her blood and she was getting weak. She had saved the fury attack for last, she coiled around, made herself a tight ball, she felt the remaining three beasts jump and tear into her with their teeth and claws. When she uncoiled it was like watching a rattlesnake strike, she was fast and she roared defiantly and rose up, flames engulfed her body. After a second there was an explosion and the three remaining beasts flew back, one struck the tree that Atlas and his family were up on, it's back broke and it just flailed its limbs and howled in pain. The two remaining beasts that were still able to fight now faced up against Angel in her true form, she had used up the last of her transformation energy to throw them back.

"If you don't get them back they're going to kill everyone!" her mind told her frantically. "Bile is even in danger, these things can leap high and they can swipe Claudia off of a limb and..."

She heard the scream and turned, Claudia was on the ground and she was running. Why was she on the ground, did she still have Bile and why wasn't she running to climb a tree? She found out a second later, Claudia had a Veline running after her. Angel screamed and ran forward, Claudia wasn't just Atlas' oldest daughter but she was, technically, Angel's half-sister, all of Atlas and Helen's offspring were her half-siblings and Claudia had Bile nestled tightly in her arms. She swung her arm and sent a lava stream at the Veline, the beast flew back howling, she didn't back off. When the beast got up she set her arms out in front of her, her hands held out flat, and sent a large wave of fire at the beast. The Veline howled in pain, it leaped once then dropped, it rolled over and made a popping sound. Angel let the beast burn, she turned and went to Claudia, who was now huddled against a rock.

"That thing jumped up the tree and got me down!" Claudia screamed. "My back! It clawed my back!"

"Bile, is he okay?"

"Yes!"

The remaining spike-backed beasts and the remaining Veline's surrounded them, Angel swung her hands above her and an orange shield formed around her, Claudia and Bile. She worked feverishly, the beasts, all of them, leaped forward and she started swinging her fists wildly. Sand pikes and icicles flew from the shield, one of the Veline's got impaled and dropped dead. She sent Earth pikes out and flung out rocks, she breathed fire which when it exited the shield became firecicles, another Veline fell, there was now just the spike-backed beasts to deal with. Angel swung her leg up high and a large sand pike shot out from the shield, the spike-backed beasts leaped away from it, she sent more Earth pikes and icicles out and the spike-backed beasts dodged them. When the shield went down the beasts lunged forward, Angel was tired but she was still fighting to protect her friends, Atlas' family and above all, her young infant son. She breathed a large blast of fire which was blue and that sent the beasts flying back. It was now one beast, the other had landed on its neck, it's neck had broken.

The tree that the rangers were hiding up on suddenly exploded and they all fell down, each ranger rolled around on the ground three times then got up to their feet. The tree that Atlas and his family were up on went up in flames, everyone had to jump down. Atlas looked around, his sword was out, his chest again was stinging him, his thigh wasn't hurting yet but it would shortly. Standing nearby was Master Vile, KurukVile and DuruVile, all were standing with their arms crossed. Once the rangers and Atlas and his family were on the ground all three started walking forward, slowly and silently. Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell jumped down from their boulder and ran over to the rangers, they stood in front of the rangers to protect them. Angel was on one knee, she was bleeding in several places and she was covered in a thick layer of sweat, sweat and blood dripped from her body to the sand. The rangers, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell and Atlas and his family walked over to Angel, Claudia and Bile, each were looking all over, looking for a place to escape, to run. Angel stood up, she had enough fight left in her and she had enough magic to last for a short while. She swung her arms and a fire and water ring formed around the group, she worked quickly and teleported Helen, the twins and the rangers to the path, once they saw the path they took flight and went to it, they traveled it until they reached the cave and were beamed to Atlas' summer stronghold. Angel was turning, getting ready to teleport Claudia and Bile to the path when her magic stopped, she was spent. The fire and water ring dropped and they became vulnerable. Angel swung her sword out of its sheath and stood in front of the group. She was tired, sore and protectively angry!

"If you want to get at them you will have to go through me!" Angel yelled out.

"Fair enough," DuruVile said, he took out a long dark red bladed sword with a silver grip from his sheath and lunged forward.

A long, long howl made DuruVile stop, KurukVile and Master Vile looked back then to the sides. Angel was ready, what little strength she had left was ready to propel her forward. Another long, low howl rang out, it was followed by three more, they were closer. Claudia was quickly moved between the men, she was shivering in fright. Atlas was bleeding but not as bad as before, Hannibal stood by his side, ready to assist his father should he need it. Lieutenant Rollins had no weapon, neither did Captain O'Nell, but both were prepared to fight with their fists, all of the men in the group had deep, angry snarls on their faces, their faces were set like stone, their eyes blazing.

"There!" Julius yelled and pointed.

Up near the entrance of the oasis stood four long limbed, nearly hairless beasts that resembled the fabled Werewolf. Each animal had long back legs, about four feet long, and long front legs that were nearly as long, the beasts were gray in color but what hair they had, either on their haunches or on their shoulders, was black and greasy. The fingers of the hands looked like a human's fingers but they were topped with long, curving and sharp claws, the same as the feet. The eyes were glowing yellow, when one of the animals opened it's mouth everyone saw sharp, werewolf-like teeth. The remaining spike-backed beast whined and shivered, KurukVile turned around fully as did Master Vile. Angel was thinking that this was it, the last part of the fight wouldn't last long, it'd be a short one. Atlas and his family would be felled fast, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell would run for their lives but would be taken down and killed and she, Claudia and Bile would be left standing, they would be taken captive. As she was thinking this thought a tall figure walked up behind the werewolf-like beasts, she squinted to get a better view of the being and gasped when she realized who it was.

"Well, I'll be you finally decided to end the wimping out on us, Brother." KurukVile said after he saw his brother walk up.

TazirVile had gone back to his ship not because he was wimping out or because he was afraid, he had gone back for his own beasts. The MoHund was a tough beast, able to take down a full-grown Elephant if he choosed to do so. He had brought four with him, half of his pack, and he was planning on using them. He took in what was going on, the group was smaller now, barely any females, the two twin girls were no where in sight, he looked for Angel and found her, a bleeding mess, standing in front, a gorgeous black sword in her hands ready to swipe down at any attacker. He saw the man named Atlas standing beside one of his son's, he had a wound to his chest and to his thigh, he had a sword in hand as did his son and the man on the far right. What he had in mind to do was bold, was dangerous, he'd surely get a good beating from it and he didn't care. He had his morals, women and children were the vulnerable ones and should not be touched! He brought to his lips a gold whistle and blew it loudly.

"Tear them a new asshole!" he shouted in Moas.

It happened fast, the MoHund's charged forward towards Master Vile, KurukVile and DuruVile with a fourth going to the Vegan. Master Vile was flattened to his back, he shouted out in Vilian and started kicked and jabbing up with a knife. KurukVile prepared himself and swung his fist at the beast that attacked him, he yelled out when his hand broke and the beast threw him back against a tree. DuruVile's stomach was cut open, his green blood spewed out from him for a short while then it clotted up and he started fighting. He did a powerful fiery blast that sent the beast that had attacked him back, he twirled three times then threw his sword which impaled itself in the MoHund's stomach. He ran forward and yanked his sword out quick then ran to his son, the MoHund that had gone to attack the Vegan had already killed the Vegan, it was now turning back and charging at Master Vile who had killed the beast that had attacked him.

Angel swung her sword weakly at TazirVile when he ran up to her, he jumped back then lunged in and grabbed her wrist. She pushed against him then tried to use an air funnel to force him back which only came out as a slight breeze. Hannibal ran forward and stabbed TazirVile in the leg, TazirVile yelled and held his hand out, to Angel's extreme surprise Hannibal was thrown back to the group by an air ball. She looked out at her father, grandfather and great-grandfather, they were having a time with the beasts, two had been killed but there were two more that were giving them a go for their money, they had completely forgotten about Angel and the group behind her. TazirVile shook Angel twice then lightly slapped her in the face, that made her look at him.

"You get these people out of here now!" TazirVile yelled. "Go! Now now now now!"

Angel took the hint when TazirVile shoved her forward, she led the group out of the oasis. Claudia ran past her with Bile, who was crying madly and who had been crying throughout all of the attack. Angel only stopped long enough to look back when she heard a yelp. The last two werewolf-like beasts had been felled and her father, grandfather and great-grandfather were now surrounding TazirVile who had no weapons on him. She was about to turn back when she heard DuruVile start shouting at his son some of the worst used and most hurtful words she had every heard in her life!

"You spineless fool!" DuruVile shouted. "What are you doing? They got away!"

"I'm not letting you kill defenseless women and children." TazirVile yelled back.

"You weak, spineless, disrespectful..." DuruVile ran forward and with the pommel of his sword he struck his son on the head, when TazirVile dropped to his knees, his head bleeding from being hit by the sword's pommel, DuruVile swung the blade of his sword. Blood flowed freely from TazirVile's shoulder where it had sliced down to the bone." You are the most disappointing sort of offspring I have had the misfortune to create!"

"And who is the non-disappointing one?" TazirVile gasped, he was in shock over being struck and sliced by his own father's sword. "That brute of a brother of mine? One of my many sisters? That grandson behind you?"

"Shut up!"

DuruVile kicked his son in the chest and made him fall back, DuruVile next kicked his son in the groin and ribs before he pulled his belt off and started whipping it down, time and again. TazirVile didn't cry out for a few minutes then after the belt whapped him on the face he yelled out and lost consciousness. His father continued to beat him even after he lost consciousness. When he was done disciplining his unconscious son with the belt he started slapping the sheath of his sword down, when TazirVile woke up several hours later he'd find red marks all over his back and sides and if that wasn't bad enough, he would find sand all inside the shoulder his father had swung his sword down on and sand and dust in the wound on his head from where his father had struck him with the handle of his sword. As if finding himself beat by his father wasn't bad, he found that he had been left in the oasis, his father, brother and nephew had left him alone. Bruised, still bleeding and sore, he stood up and teleported to his ship. He went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Bruised was an understatement! His face was swollen and nearly all blue-black in color. He undressed and saw the wound in his shoulder, he touched it and yelled out, it stung like hell!

"Homsi!" TazirVile yelled. "Shit!"

He rummaged through his medicine cabinet and had a bottle of antiseptic just as his butler ran in, Homsi took one look at him and pulled back in shock. His employers body was all swollen and bloodied up! He heard his employer yelling out in pain then cursing and calling for him, he got control of himself and went into the bathroom to help TazirVile. His shoulder had a slice taken out of it and with every attempt that his employer did in applying the antiseptic he'd yell out in pain. Homsi took the antiseptic from his employer and dumped the bottle fully on his shoulder, TazirVile shrieked out in pain, he bunched his hands into fists and pounded them against the walls, his fist imprints would be seen the next morning. Homsi forcibly dragged his still shrieking in pain employer out of his bathroom and down the hall, he turned and swung the medical room's door open and pushed his employer in. TazirVile knew what was coming next, he shook free of his butler and went to the medical table with its swinging glass dome doors. He layed down and Homsi started the table's sequences, the table stitched his shoulder up and applied a medication to the red marks that were on his back and sides. TazirVile jumped down before the table could start in on his crotch, Homsi went forward to gently push his employer back onto the table but TazirVile would have none of it. He pushed Homsi back, cursed in both Vilian and Moas then undid his pants. He reached his hand into the front of his pants then pulled it out, one glance was all it took for him to pass out. He had felt wet down between his legs, he had seen the darkness of the crotch of his pants, he had figured he had simply pissed his pants but in reality, it was much worse. On his fingers was his bluish-green blood, he had been split right open down there. His employer picked him up gently and placed him on the table then pulled his pants and underpants down, Homsi had hoped that TazirVile would remain unconscious throughout the stitching up of his testicles but his employer woke up just as the stitching started. Homsi had to hold his employer down for the table to be able to help him.

"No need for thinking about anymore kids!" TazirVile shouted. "My father busted my biscuits to pieces!"

"You'll be able to have more kids, Master Tazir." Homsi reassured his employer, the table was reading out that everything was intact and was working properly. "It's just a skin-break, is all."

"A skin break!" TazirVile shouted, he sat upright fast and grabbed Homsi by his shoulders, he started shaking Homsi back and forth frantically. "My fuckin' balls were split fully open, Homsi! My balls!"

"Master Tazir, please I beg you to calm down." Homsi pushed him back down. "The table is working, it'll have you fixed up in no time."


	14. Chapter 14

Once everyone got back to Atlas' summer stronghold they collapsed, a throng of Atlas' people ran over to Atlas and picked him up, he was completely exhausted! Julius, Hannibal and Claudia ran after the cluster of people that were carrying their father to his palace. Angel took three steps then collapsed, she lay on the ground for a short while before a woman pointed her out, two men ran over and helped her to her feet, one of the men carried her into Atlas' palace. Lieutenant Rollins, Captain O'Nell and the rangers walked off to their straw-built shacks and collapsed, Kat and Aisha vomited soon after, the whole ordeal had just been too much for them! The others sat around in their shacks, looking forward but looking at no one or nothing in particular. Each was traumatized!

Angel was placed in her own bed at first then on orders of Atlas she was moved to his bed. Angel was cut up in several places. Her ankle was nearly bit through the bone, her rear had bite holes in it and her hip was sliced open, besides that she was plain exhausted, she didn't wake up for three long days and then when she did she went back to sleep quickly afterwards, she caught a fever after day four and a doctor had to flush out each wound, again, then re-wrap it. Atlas' wounds were less severe, his chest had been badly cut and his thigh was sliced open but that was all, the terror of seeing his two twin daughter's being pursued by the beasts had exhausted him. Helen wouldn't leave her children, she had all five of them sleep in her bedroom chamber for all of four days, on the fifth she allowed for just Hannibal and Julius to leave, the girls were all scared to death. Atlas got better first and was walking around after a week, he was walking with a stiff limp which went away after two days. Angel was still struggling with her fever, the doctor after a week of tending to her took Atlas to the side and gave him a shake of the head.

"I no lose Angel!" Atlas exclaimed, he ran into his bedroom chamber and picked Angel up, he cradled her, rocked her and then kissed her. "La! No, I no lose any of meh guls!"

Bile got sick after a week and a half, Angel had gotten slightly better, she had a fever still but it wasn't as severe but due to the medicine she had been given for her wounds she was strictly not allowed to nurse her baby. That made her feel bad, she started eating and drinking more and she was able to stand and walk short distances after two weeks, Bile had gotten progressively worse and the doctor was now voicing that he would be lost. Atlas kept Angel in his bedroom chamber, away from her son. He was upset over Bile being ill but Angel was more so. One day, after a full two weeks and three days of being cooped up in Atlas' bedroom chamber, Angel slipped out. She went to Bile's room and closed the door. She didn't care if she got in trouble, Bile was her baby and she was going to do what she had to to save his life. She picked him up, he was now a frail little thing, he looked to of lost a few ounces, and she held him to her breast. He latched on almost immediantly and started nursing. She slipped out each time she was left alone to nurse Bile, after three weeks had passed after the attack both she and Bile were out of the woods, both were in better health. Due to his being sick for almost a two weeks Bile was stunted in growth, he was now two months old but he didn't look it.

"I's glad I steel gots meh Angel an' meh step-son!" Atlas exclaimed, he had Angel on his lap in his Throne Room. "Yeh two be mehn, yeh belong to Atlas!"

"So glad you didn't lose either of us either." Angel replied, she leaned up against Atlas gently. "Does your chest hurt you still?"

"No, it no hut anymoh."

Atlas' Throne Room was a large room, it had to be as he held parties and his people graciously payed tribute to him almost every day. The chair that he was sitting on with Angel on his lap and Bile nestled calmly in her arms was a strange one. It had a swayed seat and was painted silver with a gold strand swirling around the arms. The cushion on the back of the chair was tan with brown Wheat designs on it, there was a red pillow on the swayed seat of the chair. Near the far left side wall was a long table which was covered by a white cloth, on it was food and drink, there were a large amount of pillows around the room and there were three Grecian couches, one with a red base and tan cushions and the other two with a brown base finish that had light brown cushions. Alexis and Selma were playing Chess, the game was up on a table and they were sitting on pillows. Aphra was doing a needlepoint, something she did from time to time to relax. There was a crib off to one side and Angel slid down from Atlas' lap and painfully walked over to it. She placed Bile in the crib, covered him half way with his moss-green blanket then went over to one of the Grecian couches and sat on it. She had just rolled over to her side, lying down on the couch, when Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell walked in.

"What yeh two wantin'?" Atlas growled, he had sat upright the second they had walked in.

"To speak with Angel." Captain O'Nell replied. He held up a necklace and Atlas nodded his head.

"So in order for us to speak with you from now on we have to do a tribute?" Lieutenant Rollins whispered in her ear. "How is Bile?"

"Much better." Angel replied. "The doctor says he will make a full recovery."

"Good, good." Lieutenant Rollins sat down in front of her.

"If yeh gonna tahk den do so!" Atlas barked.

"Cool off King Tut." Captain O'Nell said under his breath, he then whispered to Angel. "Anyway you can slip out soon? We need to talk in private?"

"Gimmee another week," Angel replied. "I should be fine in a week."

Angel snuck out after three days had passed, she could walk but very painfully, her movements were restricted and her powers were weak but they were returning. It took her a full hour to walk the distance from Atlas' palace to the ranger's and Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell's shacks, she was gently pulled into the ranger's shack and told to sit down. That, in itself, almost made her yell out in pain, she was sore and bruised all over and she was starting to get a headache. Lieutenant Rollins handed her a bottle of whiskey and she took a swig off of it, the whiskey made her feel better. She handed the whiskey bottle back after taking three drinks from it.

"After that, I won't be leaving this place at all now." Lieutenant Rollins broke the silence.

"Same here," Kat sighed. "the only way we can talk to you now is we have to do a tribute thing."

"Atlas won't let us come within a step of you now." Lieutenant Rollins growled.

"When I start feeling less sore I'll speak to him about that." Angel replied.

"That Julius is right mean as well," Aisha spoke up. "he's been shouting in a strange language at us and pointing and all. He makes me uncomfortable."

"I'll see what I can do about him, I'm not on very good terms with him myself." Angel replied. "Did I ever tell you that he tried to take my panties off once?"

"Bet that made King of Egypt swell with pride." Captain O'Nell snickered.

"He also stole a ring from me." Angel shook her head slowly, her neck muscles hurt her.

"That book you have," Tommy spoke up. "did it list your uncle's powers?"

"Great-uncle," Angel corrected her friend. "yes, it did."

Angel could only remember some of what the chapter had on her great-uncle, that he could do the energy powers and was an excellent wielder of the acidic powers and could also do telepathy. The rest, she couldn't remember. Her eyelids were growing increasingly heavy and she yawned some, the walk over to her friends shack was enough to tire her out fully, she was fighting sleep. After an hour she apologized and went back to Atlas' palace. She hadn't been missed, Atlas was having a night with one of his harem girls, she found that he'd tell the harem who he was sleeping or having sex with each night. He claimed that it was a way for his girls to know where he was so that no one would become worried or become jealous. She slipped into her bed, pulled her covers up and went to sleep. When she woke up at near noon the next day she found a few gifts from Atlas sitting nearby and a meal which she ducked into hungry. The gifts were some very lovely necklaces and a new outfit. She placed one of the necklaces, a netted aqua Jade and white Pearl necklace which dropped fully down her front, then slowly stood up. She placed the other necklaces in the armoire then went and got The Chronicle of the Surfeit from her dresser.

"Should really think about asking for a two shelf book shelf." Angel thought to herself, all of her books were covering the dressers top, there were several. "And a sword case." she thought when he eyes caught her three swords leaning up against her bed.

She was just opening the book and leafing through the pages, going slow, not really interested at the moment in reading anything but knowing that she should do a brush-up to remember her great-uncle's powers when the door to her room opened and Atlas walked in. He closed the door behind him and walked over to her, he planted a kiss on her forehead and then sat beside her. He gently took the book from her and started thumbed through the pages, she had marked a few places in the book, mostly pages that mentioned her grandfather and her father. When he reached the chapter on TazirVile she placed her hand on his arm.

"I'm a bit fuzzy but do you remember when Tazir ran up to us?" Angel asked.

"Na'am, I do." Atlas wrapped his arm around her gently.

"Did he use any powers?" Angel asked, she looked up at Atlas slowly. "Any elemental powers?"

"He done blow'd meh son back." Atlas replied.

"He blew Hannibal back?" Angel repeated. "How?"

"Yeh know how yeh do dat wind ting?" Atlas looked at her. "He done'd dat."

Angel took the book from Atlas and did a read-up on her great-uncle's powers. All the book said was that he was very knowing and gifted in his acidic powers, could do telepathy and telekinesis, could manipulate energy and knew the basic energy powers and warp time and reality. Atlas moved behind her and started brushing and then braiding some of her hair, he was humming to her and would from time to time lean in and kiss her neck. She was about to close to book and lie down when a passage in the chapter about her great-uncle caught her attention. She had to blink her eyes to focus, when they did she almost started laughing.

"Unlike his older half-brother, he does not know how to use any of the elemental powers or abilities," she read the passage out loud. "I think otherwise."

"What dat, Angel?" Atlas asked, he had just gotten through braiding her hair. "Yeh boofool ting!"

"You ever hear of at the moment actions?" Angel looked back. "Or of you doing something but you don't realize you are doing it?"

"Na,am," Atlas nodded his head, Angel guessed that na,am meant yes.

"This book claims my great-uncle can't do elemental abilities," Angel poked at the book with her finger. "that he can't do wind, water, earth or fire powers." when Atlas didn't say anything she continued. "You can't do wind anything unless you can do elemental powers. It was taught at Pronghorn, the school I went to, that if you did one thing of any power you wielded all of that power, all of that ability."

"Yeh kin do anyting if yeh put yeh mihnd to it." Atlas wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"That is true but not in what I'm saying."

Angel explained that powers and abilities were a given thing, a passed on trait or gene. She was able to do elemental abilities and powers because she had inherited from her father who, although could not do the powers himself, was a carrier of the gene. When Atlas asked how he had gotten the gene for the powers she explained further that her grandfather was an excellent elemental fighter, he could do all of the elements and had been trained in a specific power she had yet to acquire, which she claimed she didn't much want to acquire due to it being dangerous. She explained that her grandfather had been taught by his father who could also do elemental powers and abilities how to move and manipulate the blood and fluids inside a beings body.

"Fluidic Power, as it is called, can be very dangerous!" Angel said. "One can make a person or animal do exactly what he or she wants. Walk, talk, unlock specific doors like if the one that has the power is in a jail cell he can manipulate the closest being to unlocking the door and setting him or her free. It's a very dangerous power because with controlling the fluids that being can kill the person or animal he has control of, he or she can stop the blood and fluids from going to the heart, can break specific bones, can even make a person or animal drop down dead with the bat of an eyelash."

"Dat KookVeel do dat?" Atlas asked, he was alarmed.

"Yes, he's used the power on me to make me walk." Angel nodded her head. "And he claims his father, DuruVile, can also do it, his father taught him how to do it."

"Dey danjerous!" Atlas exclaimed.

"My grandfather says he only uses that ability when he needs it," Angel said. "but I agree with you, he is dangerous and I have no idea how my great-grandfather is so..." she shrugged her shoulders.

Atlas and she spoke for a short while longer, she promised him she would be careful and that as soon as she was better she'd put up a strong shield, a pink shield, between the tunnel of Atlas' stronghold and el-Bawiti. She asked him if he wanted the shield to also go to the Bahariya Oasis and he shook his head, he said that at the moment no one was heading out there. Everyone was still very nervous and scared after what had happened, Claudia, he claimed, had not slept for three nights and Helen would still not let the twins out of her bedroom chamber. Angel asked him if he'd down it down towards her friends and he said he'd think about it, when she asked if she could speak with them he went silent for a short few minutes then nodded his head. She left his palace, with Hannibal at her side, and went to their shacks. She made sure to bring both The Chronicle of the Surfeit and The Vile, the latter one was just an impulse bring, she had grabbed it at the last minute. Hannibal had asked her if she wanted him to carry the books and she politely told him no.

"I take it that the King of Egypt wanted his son to tag along to keep watch on us?" Lieutenant Rollins snorted once he saw Hannibal.

"If you are going to act like that then we will turn around and go right back." Hannibal said back, he was offended.

"It's a good thing he came as he can help us understand a bit on my uncle Taz." Angel said. "There's an interesting passage in this book that I found."

"What is that?" Kat asked.

"That TazirVile cannot do elemental abilities." Angel replied.

"So what!" Lieutenant Rollins yelled, Angel could tell he was only acting upset to upset Hannibal.

"My great-uncle zapped him back with an air ball." Angel nodded at Hannibal. "And he froze his acid once when I was on his ship."

Angel had Lieutenant Rollins leave the shack when he kept doing his angry routine, when he was gone everyone sat down and got serious. Lieutenant Rollins was seated outside of the shack, he could hear what was being told. Angel explained how it was for a being to achieve the abilities, no one being could just plain do any ability, it had to be inherited, like a specific hair or eye color.

"But you're father couldn't do elemental abilities." Kat argued. "Master Vile, he's strong and wise but he can't do elemental powers though."

"Right, the gene skipped a generation." Angel nodded her head. "It went dormant, it became a dormant gene. He can still pass it on though, so even though Rita and Rito cannot do elemental powers either, they have the gene as well. The gene was passed on to me but didn't go dormant. Have you ever seen a family of brown-haired people with a blonde or a red-haired child?"

"Yes, I have a friend who's family has all black hair but she was born with blonde hair." Kat replied.

"Does your friend have a blonde in her family tree before her parents?" Angel asked.

"Yes, her grandfather."

"There ya go then, perfect example." Angel sat back.

"What color hair does Atlas have again?" Lieutenant Rollins asked from outside the shack.

"Gray," Hannibal replied.

"And what color was it before it went gray?" Lieutenant Rollins asked.

"Dark brown." Hannibal replied.

"Another perfect example." Angel snickered, she threw her elbow back and Lieutenant Rollins, who was seated against her, pulled back. "He and Helen would produce offspring that have dark brown, sandy blonde or blonde hair."

"I love science." Billy beamed.

Atlas wasn't much happy when Hannibal relayed all that had happened, he had wanted to go out and deal with Lieutenant Rollins personally but Angel worked some of her magic and calmed him down, he nearly forgot about Lieutenant Rollins, until the man came to his Throne Room three days later. A furious verbal fight broke out between the two men, although Lieutenant Rollins had the training and was younger than Atlas he found himself almost out worded by the man. Atlas banned him from his palace, he was not allowed to come anywhere near the palace. Captain O'Nell decided to plain stay away, his attitude towards Atlas wasn't very good and he knew that a fight would break out between them if he did try to go speak with Angel. Jason, on the other hand a very young man, decided to take as many chances as he could. He slipped into Atlas' palace through a window and stole around until he found Angel's bedroom chamber, he went inside and ran to the bathroom and hid himself behind the curtain. The bathroom in Angel's bedroom chamber was comfortable, it wasn't big but medium-sized. There was the shower which he was in that had a light yellow material curtain around it that had sun and Wheat designs on it, a bathtub that was circular, big enough to fit two people in it, and a sink that sat on a cabinet with a mirror over top of it. There was a white carpet in front of both the bathtub and the shower area and a Fennec Fox rug right in front of the doorway. He waited for what felt like forever then when he heard Angel's voice he slowly krept out of from behind the shower curtain. He poked his head carefully around the bathroom's doorway and saw that it was just Angel walking into her room, she had Bile in her arms. He pulled back fast, blushing heavily.

Although he was more careful in keeping it from Atlas and Angel, he liked Angel quite a bit. Her outfit had sparked that liking a bit more. She was wearing a tight bra piece the color of purple and a pair of see-through pants that were slit down the sides, they were connected to her ankles by thin dark purple bands. Around her neck was a lovely gold chain and bead necklace, the center of the necklace had a festoon style drop of about four inches, with his naked eye he measured the full necklace and saw that it was nineteen and a half inches in total length. When Angel turned he saw she had a gold wrap around upper arm bracelet on. Her long, fiery red hair was down straight, no silver or gold coins in it or beads for that matter, and she had nothing on her feet.

"Well I see he does pamper you." Jason walked out from her bathroom.

"Jason!" Angel exclaimed, she sat down on her bed quickly. "What in the world?"

"Came to see you." Jason said. "Is that alright?"

"Fine with me but be careful next time." Angel nodded across the hall. "I'm finding out quite quickly how both protective and incredibly jealous he can be."

"We have noticed!"

Jason stayed near the bathroom as he spoke to Angel, his reason for this was clear. If Atlas came in he'd jump out of view and hide in the bathroom until he left. They spoke for a short while about how things were going outside of the mountain, Angel reassured Jason she'd get back on taking back Earth, she was aware that her father had put up a shield around the remaining parts of North America and he had an army around South America. Master Vile's reason for this was to keep the people under his control who were outside of her shields, her grandfather had tried to use his Dacops Crystal to take down her pink shields and it had not worked.

"I bet pimp daddy Duru got on him good for that." Jason snickered. "How much do you know about that guy anyways?"

"Five wives, twelve children with most of them girls and he knows elemental abilities." Angel said. "That's it. Oh, and he remarried my grandfather's mother."

"Anything in that book about him?" Jason asked.

"Sure, most definitely is." Angel replied. "But at the moh-..."

Jason had no chance to leap into Angel's bathroom and hide when Atlas came in, Atlas didn't even knock on the door, he just opened and walked in. When Atlas saw Jason standing near the bathroom he got real red in the face, Jason shrank back against the wall. He figured he'd best plain show that he was the underdog, the lesser male. When Atlas walked over to him he dropped down some, made himself shorter than Atlas which was pretty easy as both he and Atlas were the same height. Atlas nodded his head then went over to Angel and sat down next to her. Angel let it be quiet for a full minute before going on with the conversation.

"At the moment I'm wondering more about my great-uncle though." Angel finished her sentence. "I'll worry over my great-grandfather later."

"Anything else you can find out about him?" Jason asked, his eyes swept between her and Atlas fast. "Anything in the books or..."

"I've looked, I've read." Angel interrupted him. "Nothing."

"I don't suppose Dione would know anything further on him?" Jason asked, it was a question that just popped into his head, he didn't much like Dione or trust her.

"She might." Angel looked down, she looked as if she was thinking. "Atlas,"

"Yes," Atlas pushed his face up against her neck.

"I'd like to contact Dione." Angel said. "Besides the crystal, any other way I can?"

"Yeh kin write." Atlas replied. "I sends her litters ever week to two week."

"How in the world do you send her letters?" Jason asked. Atlas was human, like him, he didn't have any powers. "Pony Express or something?"

"Someting she gived me, some ting dat beams deh litters to her." Atlas replied.

"Like the cave?" Angel looked at Atlas.

"Yis."

"I'll write tonight then," Angel stood up. "whatever I find out, I'll relay."

She wrote like she said she would and surprisingly, she got a reply back very fast. After two hours had passed after she had given her letter to Atlas and he had said he'd sent it off he walked in with a letter for her from Dione. Angel didn't open it at once, the harem girls were throwing a sort of party for Atlas and she was forced to stick around for it. Aphra and Alexis were doing an exotic dance, dancing around wildly, barely wearing anything, Alexis would periodically dance over to one of the pillars that held the roof up and would dance on it, would wrap a leg around it, shake her rear against it her position her body and rub up against it. Atlas was all eyes on her during her little dance and Aphra was noticeably jealous over it. Aphra upped her dancing, it was just Angel and the harem girls in the Throne Room with Atlas, Atlas' family were sleeping. Aphra completely threw her outfit off and started dancing naked, that got Atlas' attention. He had a half smile on his face and the front flap of his loincloth rose up, Angel moved off. She wanted no part of what was about to happen and it seemed that Selma was thinking the same. Aphra danced over to Atlas and started a lap dance which turned into a full fledged sex act, Atlas had made the move to change the dance.

Angel turned away, Atlas was really giving it all to Aphra and Aphra was enjoying every bit of it. She was about to ask Selma something when she heard laughing, she turned around and saw that Aphra had gotten up from Atlas and that Alexis was standing near him, he was running his hand along her ribs gently. In front of Angel's shocked eyes Alexis sat facing Atlas, she started rocking back and forth and Atlas grabbed her rear. Angel turned away just as Atlas slid down off of his chair, she was completely disgusted by what Atlas was doing but yet, she had been told he got double from time to time and this seemed the normal for him, Aphra was happy. She was collecting her clothes, a wide smile on her face.

"Think I'll be leaving here soon." Angel whispered over to Selma.

"You'll get use to it." Selma whispered back, she pointed at the letter in Angel's hand. "Going to read that or just hold it?"

"Yeh hold it fah now."

Atlas walked over and pushed Selma over gently and slid her see-through pants and panties off, Angel turned away, in even more disgust, as he started performing oral on her. Selma obviously was alright with this, and the fact that Atlas had just had sex with Aphra and Alexis only moments before, as she started performing oral on him. Angel was gagging, no she wasn't planning on becoming a part of this. She stood up and walked over to the other side of the room, she noted that both Aphra and Alexis were looking at her, when she sat down on a pillow on the other side of the room, the doors to Atlas' Throne Room had been locked so she couldn't get out unless she wanted to leap out a window and at that time, she was still a bit sore after the attack at the Bahariya Oasis, Aphra and Alexis started whispering back and forth. She was just lying down, curling her legs up almost in a fetal position when she felt a hand touch her hip.

"Yeh turn," Atlas said, he gently rolled her over.

"Uh, no thanks." Angel said, she pushed Atlas away gently.

Not the best of ideas to push Atlas away when he had it in his mind for a sex act! Although Atlas was understanding that this was both new and uncomfortable for her he was firm with her and had her lie back down. She simply let him please her, she wasn't interested in putting him in her mouth, especially not after he had just had sex with two other women and had oral performed on him by another, she didn't much like the idea of him putting his mouth on her after he had just done oral on Selma. But, it happened, Atlas got his way. He slid her see-through pants off first then slipped her purple panties down, Angel pulled up the second his mouth touched her girlie parts. She did the usual moaning, gasping and arching her back but deep within her mind she was fighting. She was cursing herself for her reactions to oral, she wanted to push him from her and get out of the room she was in, above all she wanted to plain go see Bile and then go to sleep. Atlas had her squealing loudly when he started sucking her clit, his finger had been inserted into her and he was really thrusting it in her good. After she had climaxed he backed off, he went back to his chair and sat down and Angel slid her clothing back on her.

"Dat is what I was wantin'!" Atlas said after a short few minutes worth of pause.

"Yes but she could of at least participated more than she did." Aphra said hotly.

"This is new to her, she'll get use to it." Selma defended Angel.

Aphra was the leader of the harem and Angel was the lower ranking female, Aphra usually got her way but this time Atlas put her in her place. He let her speak for a few minutes then he stood up and started shouting in both Arabic and English, he jabbed his finger at her and stomped his foot down hard. Angel shook her head, deep in the recesses of her mind she was thinking that one day she and Bile would take off and never come back. She had been glad to see Atlas at first but after he had started in on her friends and this last little thing, she was plain wanting to get out, and this strange new feeling she was getting with Atlas whenever anything sexual happened between them was getting on her nerves. Angel's powers were nearly fully restored, she was almost fully able to fight and so, having had enough of hearing Atlas fussing and fighting with Aphra, who was now returning the fight in screaming fits, Angel transformed into a fiery red bird and flew out of the window, the letter from Dione clasped in her bird-feet. She flew to Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell's shack and changed to her true form.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Lieutenant Rollins patted her shoulder gently. "Escaped that bastard."

"Him and his screaming blondie." Angel replied. "I'm heading out, anyone going with or is it just me?" when neither man answered she shook her head.

"I'll go with you."

Angel turned around fast, her hair fell in front of her eyes and she tossed her head to see better. Somehow, Selma had gotten out of Atlas' Throne Room. Selma was kneeling down by the entrance of the shack, her brown hair was hanging over her face. Angel exited Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell's shack and gently grabbed Selma's wrist. She led Selma back towards the palace, before they reached it Selma pulled them behind a building, she wrenched her wrist out of Angel's hand. She moved her hair back behind her pink veil and smoothed the wrinkles out of her pink see-through pants before becoming still.

"How did you get out of the Throne Room?" Angel asked.

"Atlas unlocked the door." Selma replied. "He's still fussing with Aphra, really giving her an earful."

"I'm not so sure if you coming with me is a good idea." Angel said. "Dangerous."

"If you're going I'm going." Selma said firmly. "Have you read the letter yet?"

Angel hadn't, she had nearly forgotten about the letter. The letter wasn't in an envelope, it had been folded and pressed with a candle to keep it closed. Angel undid the wax seal and opened the letter, the sky above had darkened to an orange-pink color, purple clouds drifted about and it looked as if there would be a large full moon out that night. Just as Angel started reading the letter a breeze went through the stronghold, it was warm yet had a chill to it that made goosebumps form on her arms. Selma must have felt it too as she started rubbing her arms.

_Angel,_

_I can only tell you but so much about Tazir. I saw him only a handful of times during my childhood, he was always rather shy and would always act as if he was afraid of my father. I cannot understand how my father is with him now, as you claim he is treating Tazir like crap? They seemed to have had a good relationship when I was a child, a very good brotherly relationship, both respected the other dearly. Possibly find someone he is friends with on Moas, you said you spoke with his mother and she claimed uncle Tazir was beat and abused as a child? Not surprised there, my father even told me stories of how he was sometimes taken up. I'd be careful with my grandfather, he's a dangerous man! _

_How is baby Bile? I heard he was sick not too long ago, is he better? I near caved when Helen wrote telling me what had happened. I'm still healing at the moment from our fight almost a year ago, I wouldn't stand a chance against any of them. Perniceie and Azura say hi, they want to see Bile. Can you bring him to our castle so we can all see him?_

"I don't need to tell you how angry Atlas will be when he finds out you're not here." Angel said, she lowered then folded the letter and stuck it in her bra. "You sure you want to come with me? I'm doing a planet hop."

"What's that?" Selma asked.

"Going to a different planet." Angel replied. "In the M-51 Galaxy, the galaxy my father controls."

"Sure!" Selma exclaimed. "I'd love to go."

"So would I!"

Angel looked back and saw Lisa walking towards them, she was wearing a pair of jeans that below the knees were dyed red and she had a red shirt on. Angel nodded her head and motioned for Lisa to come forward quickly. Angel looked at the two women, this would be a different trip, they were going to Moas and the specific location was TazirVile's own mansion, if they didn't find anything there then Angel would teleport to the moon of Brien5, Sharlar. Sharlar was something similar to Tactai7 only, instead of the moon being a complete, large and great library it was an information moon, it was ran by over a hundred Goblins which helped beings around the universe find information of either a planet, a galaxy or even find the location of a specific being. Angel held her hands out for Lisa and Selma to grab, when they took hold she teleported.


	15. Part 2

Selma and Lisa both gasped, both to get their breath back and in shock. Both girls slumped down in the yard that the large mansion sat on with their hands to their chests, Angel was the only one that walked around freely. She was in shock, utter shock, over the mansion that was looming over them. It was a large burgundy colored mansion that looked like it had a hundred windows on it. The roof spiraled up and was topped with a gold sphere which cast a glow down on the blue grassed yard below. The porch was immense, a flight of stone steps led up to a burgundy colored fenced in porch that ran the whole length of the front. She tuned her ears in and caught the sound of waves hitting up against rocks, turning around she took in the area that her great-uncle called home.

Her great-uncle's mansion was built up on the top of a hill which rolling blue grasses grew, a long white fence ran all the way down the hill, it only stopped at a large bright copper colored gate which had the initial T on it. A road ran up the hill, it was of yellowed rocks. There were tall trees, some which had plain blue leaves and others which had both blue leaves and bright pink and red flowers on it, the tree that was nearest the mansion had a tire attached to one of the limbs by a rope, Angel guessed that Eshal swung on the tire. When she looked over to the right she saw that a section of the fenced in yard had a fence built across it, little gray goats and black and gray colored sheep frolicked in this fenced in area, there was a small barn that was open in the area. A white rocked path led from the yellow rocked road, it went all the way to the porch.

"Your family lives to elegantly!" Selma said, she walked up beside Angel.

"I'm surprised by it myself," Angel replied. "I had no idea until my famous old man showed up how well off they were."

"We going in there?" Selma asked, she pointed at the mansion.

In answer, Angel walked towards the porch. The porch ran the whole length of the mansion's front and when she stepped onto the porch she saw that her great-uncle had a wooden swing on the far left side of the porch, a child's pedal car was parked neatly next to a wicker chair that had diamond-shaped designs on the tan cushions. The right side of the porch had been knocked down, a ramp had been built down to the blue grassed yard and Angel guessed TazirVile had done that so his daughter could drive her pedal car off of the porch and around the yard. Near the wicker chair was a box that had child's toys in it; dolls, blocks and plastic food items mostly. She transformed into an ant the second she reached the door, which was heavy cherry wood and had a big, round silver ring for a knocker that had specks of gold on it. She moved under the door to the inside of the mansion then changed back to her true form. She gasped at the inside of her great-uncle's mansion, it was immense and gorgeous! He indeed, did live elegantly! Still in shock, she turned around and unlocked the door.

"He must have made it out well after conquering the Vaisha Galaxy!" Angel exclaimed once everyone was inside.

"Made it out well is an understatement!" Lisa said in equal shock. "He got loaded!"

The foyer had a gold chandelier hanging down from a light copper ceiling, a staircase branched off going around the foyer and had two long candlebras standing beside each side of the staircases with two more normal sized candlebras sitting on the flat railing ends. The floor inside the mansion was wooden and had a glowing rust red finish to it, a carpet ran from an archway which led to a heavy wooden door, the floor branched off in either direction after it reached the door. On the walls were portraits, photographs and artwork, of bats and skulls and gruesome kites and fangs. The photograph that was on the left side of the heavy wooden door was of TazirVile holding his young daughter as a baby. Angel took a step into the foyer then stopped, she turned and looked sternly at Lisa and Selma.

"I needn't tell you two to not touch things, right?" Angel said.

"From the way he has things set up in here, to touch would be a big no-no." Lisa said. "From a rich person's point of view, I wouldn't want anyone touching my stuff."

"Unless we're searching, I won't touch anything." Selma said. "So, uh, what are we looking for in here?"

"A library." Angel replied. "or a study."

She wanted to go forward, towards the room at the end of the short hallway that led away from the foyer but Selma decided to follow Angel and Lisa up the left side of the staircase. When they got to the top of the staircase they saw that they faced a long hallway which had other hallways branching off from it. Selma trusted Angel's instincts, she followed Angel down the hallway as did Lisa who was staring, wide-eyed, at the artwork and photographs on the walls. When they came to an artwork of a fully gold bat that had ruby painted eyes and silver fingernails Angel stopped. There was a hallway and a door which had caught her attention. She turned left and the girls behind her followed. When she came up to the door she stopped, she reached her hand forward then stopped. Her hand hovered in the air, it trembled slightly, before it grabbed the silver painted doorknob. She twisted the doorknob once then pushed the door, which was heavy cherry wood, open.

"Now this..." Angel nodded her head once she saw the inside of the room. "this is what we're looking for I think."

"Is this a study or a library?" Selma asked when she walked into the room.

"Both?" Angel shrugged her shoulders. "There's a desk and office chair in here so maybe the study."

Lisa was taken aback by the room, she had to disagree with Angel on the room being a study as surely, a study wouldn't have so many library-like features. All along the walls were built in book shelves that held many novels, dictionaries and other fine reading material. A solid gold staircase ran up to a second level which had more books, a third staircase, this one being fully silver, ran up to a smaller section of books. The carpet throughout the room was burgundy with a spiral gold design on it. A large silver and gold chandelier hung from the ceiling, it seemed to be holding transparent ruby light bulbs. Angel went over to the desk, it was a fine wooden desk with the initial T on the front and surface, there were folders and a three shelf cabinet on the desk's surface. The chair that was behind the desk was a fine black leather with a single gold strand going around the arms. Angel went around the desk, pulled the chair out and sat in it. She tried the drawers, each was unlocked. She found letters from DuruVile to his son in one dresser, all were from her first five months of being forced to live with her father. She read through them fast, and she found herself hating her great-grandfather more.

"My great-grandfather is a big jerk!" Angel exclaimed out loud. "Listen to this, 'your letters show more of your disrespect towards me and that worries me quite a bit. What worries me even more is that after three hundred years of being single, of baching it out, you have not even tried to find a new wife. How do you think I got the way I did or was able to father as many offspring as I have not to mention am currently trying again for more? What are you planning on doing with your life, Son? Sit around in that horrid mansion of yours with that squirt of a daughter of yours and wait for the Daisy's to bloom? Get on with it Boy or I swear I'll make it so you won't be able to father anymore offspring. Your brother had offspring with a mistress then married his second mistress and fathered three by her and he and she are now looking forward to and trying for more, get with the program!'."

"So that's how he treats his son?" Lisa shook her head. "I'd be just glad to have a grandchild and Tazir is a grown man, he shouldn't be allowing for that to continue."

"I'd say it's been getting worse." Angel sighed.

She read more and more of the letters until she grew hot inside. She was thinking about burning each letter but decided against it, surely TazirVile would wonder what had happened to them. She replaced the letters back in the drawer then opened the next. Nothing but folder tabs was in it so she went to the next. She found nothing else of interest in the desk so she stood up and walked around it. There was something about the bookshelf nearest her, a book was slightly pulled out. She called Selma and Lisa over.

"This book, what is it?" Angel ran her fingers over the spine of the book gently. "There's no title to it."

"Pull it, I'd say." Selma said. "Might be slightly out for that reason."

Angel was reluctant to do so, but she was curious and her instincts told her that it was the right thing to do. She reached forward and grabbed the book, when it didn't slide out she tried turning it up. It went up and a series of clicks happened, the next thing Selma, Lisa and Angel knew was that the bookshelf swung around, there was a stone tunnel behind the bookshelf. They heard water dripping and saw spiders and spider webs on the walls, Selma and Lisa stayed in the middle of the tunnel while Angel walked near the wall. She reached up and touched one of the spiders, not only was it real but it was also huge! It was three times as big as a Tarantula and it had short black and brown hairs on it. Angel moved to the center of the tunnel and led the girls forward, the bookshelf behind them shut. They were plunged into pitch blackness for a short while until Angel used her elemental abilities and lit the tip of her finger aflame.

"Well, think we found a secret room here." Angel said after a few minutes of walking.

Framed photographs, boxes of letters, boxes of film and large items with sheets layed over them met their eyes. Angel saw a large wood burnt sign that had a phase written on it, she studied the sign for a short while then pulled back in shock. The room was named, obviously her great-uncle visited it quite a lot too as if not it wouldn't have been named. The wooden sign had the words Remembrance is Bliss on it in a language similar to Latin on it. She went to the framed photos and looked at them, photographs of TazirVile as a young child standing with his father who had a riding crop in his hand, TazirVile as a teenager with his father, it looked as if TazirVile had either just gotten through graduating Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery or was about to graduate, he was wearing the black robe of a graduate student that had a yellow collar, he had five ropes dangling down from his neck; one gold, one black, one blue, one red and another gold and silver, Angel guessed they were from clubs he had been in during his days at the school. Another photograph was of him and his brother, KurukVile, the photograph behind showed TazirVile with KurukVile and Cyla.

"There's a book of addresses over here, some recently written." Lisa called from the other side of the room.

"Why is there a couch and chairs covered up in this room?" Selma asked, she had pulled the sheet back on a red velvet couch and some sturdy dark gray painted metal chairs that had red velvet cushions.

"Remembrance is Bliss," Angel repeated what the sign had burnt into it. "this is where he comes to to remember his past."

"How come?" Selma asked. "What happened?"

"My great-uncle was abused as a child by his father, beaten and verbally abused to be more specific." Angel sighed. "He obviously had this room built into his house so he could remember."

"Why would one want to remember being abused?" Selma asked. "Is he obsessed or have something wrong going on inside his brain?"

"To not forget it, sometimes remembering can be good therapy." Angel replied. "That's how I am, I didn't have the best of raising."

"He's very mentally and emotionally strong if he can come in here and simply stare at old family photographs of his past of loved ones that hurt him and watch films of that abused past." Lisa said, then she sighed. "Poor guy, even an alien has it rough."

Angel was on her way to look at the address book when she felt a draft, it was a chilled draft, coming from right behind the address book which was propped up on a podium. She went to the wall and leaned on it, it was stone like the rest of the walls in the room but there were slits in it and the wall looked to be able to slide into a cutout portion of the wall next to it. She checked around, felt the wall and the floor, looking for a button. She found none. Having a feeling, she placed her hands on the wall and felt the vibrations, she pulled her hands back fast and took two steps back in shock.

"There's a door here which cannot be opened by a switch, button or doorknob." Angel gasped. "It's a slab, only can be opened with an element power."

"Open it then." Lisa came up behind Angel.

Angel did and the room behind the door made her turn around fast, a loud gasp escaped her lips. Only one with elemental abilities would need such a room! The walls were yellow with brown stripes, the ceiling was stone and the floor was smoothed out stone painted black. All around the room were dummies, targets and there was a pool in the room as well. Lisa and Selma walked into the room first, Angel waited a short few minutes then turned around and went inside, the door closed behind her. Again, they were plunged into darkness. Angel lit her fist aflame then threw her fist at a groove in the ceiling, once her fist of fire hit the groove the fire reached all around the room. Angel went over to a dark red screen that had a panel attached to it, she touched one of the buttons and the screen lit up.

"I will be damned!" Angel exclaimed. "He practices in here and video tapes it to study for later, he corrects his mistakes afterwards."

She pressed a button on the panel, when nothing happened she pressed another, she was trying to get one of the video logs to come up. Lisa and Selma walked up behind her, before Angel could step her, Lisa reached forward and touched the screen. Angel blinked for a second, the panel didn't work on the screen except to turn it on, the screen was one of them touch screens, a thin, almost plastic-like glass with wires and systems behind it with a thin frame around them. The video Lisa had pressed showed exactly what Angel wanted to see.

"Impressive!" Selma exclaimed. "He's just as good at elemental as you are, Angel."

She was right, TazirVile was firing fireballs, fire streams, he leaped high into the air and sent a fire swipe down at a dummy which became blackened by his assault. TazirVile had a style to him, it seemed as she was watching him perform his elemental fire power that he was flying. He had an easygoing, easy flowing motion, and each time he charged and released his blasts they were extremely powerful. After that video was done she pressed another, she watched as he performed excellent air elemental and then water and air elemental combinations. Another video showed him performing three powers at once; a combination fire, water and acidic which melted the dummy he was attacking. She watched as he made large water balls, froze water, threw icicles, made fingercicles and tossed them at the dummies.

"I think we have exactly what we came for." Angel nodded her head. "There a way to print a photograph of any of this?"

"I don't see anything that says print on this thing." Lisa examined the panel then the screen. "Nope, he just records then watches."

"Then corrects." Angel added.

"If he can do elemental powers then why doesn't he do them around his family?" Selma asked. "That's shut his old man up good, I bet."

"Fear?" Angel shrugged her shoulders. "I think a better question is, when did he acquire the powers."

"Here's a video log from..." Lisa looked hard at the screen, she squinted her eyes to read the typed words, there were literally thousands of video logs that TazirVile had on the screen. "A very long time ago."

Lisa pointed and Angel looked closely, the date on the video was odd, it had a long strand of numbers on it that she couldn't explain. She pressed the video and blinked her eyes when she saw her great-uncle staring into the camera, he was shirtless but the top of his burgundy pants could be seen. Obviously it wasn't too recently, her great-uncle had quite a bit of muscle on his arms and chest. Angel took a wild guess at when the video was taken, to her it gave her the feeling that it was five hundred or so years old. TazirVile was talking to the camera and everyone fell silent, it was obvious that he was seated in a chair as if he had been standing they would have seen more of him.

"I've been noticing that whenever I am at a high level of anger or action I am able to use elemental powers," TazirVile was saying in the video. "After my brother's little party where he turned into my father I decided to dive fully into trying to do the powers and I have found that I can do them at will. My father always put me down for not being able to do these powers, if he was alive today and knew he'd be picking his tongue off the floor and I don't say that by way of disrespect. I respect and love my father, I wouldn't hurt him. But I am finding that I'm liking these new powers. I've grown very powerful with these powers, just as much as my brother who mastered them over a hundred thousand years ago. I use this room specifically to train here with my elemental powers, I don't know if I'll use them outside of this room. Possibly one day I will, but I'd prefer at the moment to keep them under wraps."

The video went on and TazirVile continued talking about how he had been treated as a child and how he wished he could go back to that time and show his powers off, that maybe his father would accept him. Angel, Lisa and Selma were near tears when he mentioned that he felt no love from his father back in them days, that it was either almost all beatings or training with little else in between. When the video stopped TazirVile had just got through lighting a long dark brown Cigar, by way of lighting the suction cup at the end of his finger aflame. When the video ended they were all in silence, each all remembering TazirVile's words about how he wished his father would accept him or show him the love that he showed his older brother, KurukVile. After a few minutes Angel cleared her throat and backed away from the screen.

"When we leave this mansion lets keep it in mind to keep all that we know to ourselves." Angel said suddenly. "He'll show when he feels like it, we have no right in belting anything out about him."

"Agreed, poor guy needs someone in his life that accepts him for who he is though." Lisa replied. "Why not you, Angel? Seems that both him and you have similarities in your lives."

Angel led them out of the secret training room and back into the secret room that her great-uncle went to remember his past. When she tried to lead them out of the tunnel and back into the library she found a problem, there was no button on the wall, no switch, no lever no nothing for them to get back to the library. She turned around and led them back into the secret room and started looking around, looking for a way out. Selma went over to a sheet that was covering a framed photograph, she slowly pulled the sheet back. She took one look at the large framed photograph then cleared her throat noisily. Angel and Lisa came over to her.

"Bespe, has to be." Angel said after a minute of silence.

TazirVile was standing next to a pretty light blue skinned female Zetakin that had reddish colored hair and bright blue cat-like eyes, she had light blue lipstick on her lips and black around her eyes. It was obvious there was an issue with the marriage, Bespe was holding Eshal as a baby and she was frowning, looking either very unhappy or angry. TazirVile looked the way a new father should, very happy and proud! Bespe was wearing a shimmery reddish-orange dress which almost looked as if it was apart of her body, an orange bead and ruby necklace hung down from her neck. Angel pulled the photograph back and saw that there was another behind it, the wedding photograph of TazirVile and Bespe. TazirVile was wearing a black as night tuxedo and black shirt that had belled cuffs and Bespe had a white wedding gown on, she looked uninterested in the photograph, TazirVile looked extremely happy and was looking at his new wife with a very bright light in his eyes while Bespe was standing with her hands clasped, her head down and her eyes dull.

"Eshal looks like her mom." Angel said at last. "And Bespe don't look happy."

"You can say that again!" Selma exclaimed. "She looks downright miserable!"

"She looks scared to death to me." Lisa said. "Did he force her into marriage or..."

There was a box that claimed Angel's attention, she went to it and opened it up. It was full of letters, all addressed back and forth between TazirVile and his ex-wife, Bespe. She opened some and read them out loud. TazirVile seemed like a fine gentleman, he would write nicely and included gifts in his letters, which he'd write about in his letters saying I've included then so on and so forth. He didn't seem like the pushy type, he was always polite, gentle and kind in his letters. Bespe's letters didn't much show that same politeness, she was nice but she wrote in a sort of uninterested tone. Angel sifted through the letters until she reached the very last one, it was that one that gave her the answer as to what had happened in the marriage.

"She only married him for status." Angel said, she looked up from the letter. "only to say she married a Surfeit, like TazirVile's own mother but different. She says in this letter that she only married him for the status of being married to a Surfeit and for his money."

"I hate women that do that!" Selma snorted. "Women that do that need to stay single, love is sacred and should never be abused."

"So not only was his father abusive and mean, but his wife never loved him and only used him for money." Lisa shook her head. "Hor-E-Bal!"

Angel resumed trying to find a way out of the room, there had to be a way otherwise TazirVile would have never built the room. She ran her hands across the walls, collecting dust and cob webs all the while, until finally she found something. She called for Lisa and Selma to come out, if anything happened she wanted them all to stay together and not become separated. The last thing she wanted was for TazirVile to teleport home and find three female intruders. It was a small, red button about the size of a penny. She slowly pushed it with her finger, at first nothing happened and then the floor underneath of them dropped. All three fell screaming down a long, slick and cold slide-like tunnel. Angel detected that they did loop de loops three times and Lisa could swear that the slide-like tunnel started rolling. All the while that they were going down the slide-like tunnel they were screaming, Lisa and Selma were screaming Angel's name and saying that they'd get her while Angel just plain screamed. It seemed like forever before the slide-like tunnel straightened out, when it did they saw a gooey green object in front of them. They shot right through it and dropped to their knees.

"Does he enter or exit that way?" Lisa demanded to know after she got control of herself.

"I'm going to say exit." Angel replied. "And since he's use to it I believe he built it that way as a reliever of pressure."

"Weeeeeee..." Selma mocked.

Angel looked up and around, the gooey green object had looked gooey from inside the slide-like tunnel but outside of it she saw that it was a painting that was magically done so it would look like real goo, waves of green dropped on the painting to the frame them disappeared only to reappear and start dropping again. She looked away from the painting and took in the room, obviously the slide-like tunnel took TazirVile to his bedroom chamber. They were in a large room that had a ruby-red painted chandelier with gold chains dangling down from it on the ceiling, there were candles on the wall which were unlit. A huge bed was near a wall, it had a black headboard that had a bat's head staring out, the bat had ruby-red eyes and a blue-black tongue, the baseboard was also black but it had fang-like designs on it. Angel stood up and went to the bed, she reached forward and touched the blanket, it was a shiny black and lovely and when her hand touched the blanket she smiled widely, TazirVile had a soft, velvet-like blanket of black with dark purple sheets underneath. There were seven pillows on the bed, two normal sized pillows, three long throw pillows and two small circular pillows, all had dark purple cases that had white tassels on the end. Beside the bed was a black bedside dresser that had a unique lamp on it. The lamp had a metal framed shade that had glowing green glass in it, the base was metal and had oil in it. Beside the lamp was a book and beside the book was an empty glass of water.

"He hunts and has style." Lisa said suddenly.

Angel looked back, Lisa was standing near a black dresser that had a dark purple cloth over it, an oval bowl was on the top of the dresser with a towel beside it, above the dresser hung the head of an animal that had spiraling purple horns, the animal had black and gray fur. In one corner of the room sat a chair. The chair was black and it sat up on normal legs but all along the bottom were spikes, the arms even had spikes on them. The chair has dark red cushions on it. A screen was directly in front of the bed, Selma was over at it and she was waving her hands over, under and behind it, the screen wasn't connected to anything, it was suspended in air. Angel walked over to a swayed over black book shelf and looked closely at the whatnots that were on it. Her great-uncle obviously liked Bats, Lizards and Dragons a lot! He had two black Dragons, three skeletal Bats and one dark purple lizard with ruby eyes on the top shelf, underneath of that shelf was a box. She slowly opened the box and shook her head. In the box was a row of six Cigars, obviously her great-uncle smoked.

"He has a fine sense of style," Selma said. "Can we get out of here? I don't think I want him coming in here and finding three ladies in his bedroom."

"That scares me." Lisa shivered.

Angel led them out of TazirVile's bedroom, she closed the door gently behind her then went down the hallway. It seemed like forever before they reached the staircase. They went down the staircase then went to the front door and slipped out, Angel locked the door behind her then closed it. She wanted to know how the back looked like so she led them around the mansion, the blue grass felt good on her bare feet and she walked slow on purpose. Selma and Lisa were also walking slow but not because of Angel, they were looking at everything at once. When Angel and the girls reached the back they all stopped dead in their tracks.

"He's one for fine horses I see." Lisa nodded her head.

The back was different than the front, it was half blue grass with the other half being rocky. The blue grass part was fenced off, a large stable ran along the back of the fenced in half of the back yard and many sleek, beautifully formed horses were looking out from their stalls. A fancy blue roan stud was strutting around, his crest arched out, his legs finely toned, his coat nice and shiny. When the stud saw them he stopped and reared up, he sent a clarion call then dropped down to all four legs and took off, tossing his head from side to side, his black forelock flying then dropping into his eyes. Angel watched as he cantered south, as she followed the horse she noticed that there was a section of the pasture that was not covered in blue grass. Her eyes left the stallion and moved further south, taking in what she was seeing. She started walking slowly, taking each step carefully, Selma and Lisa followed behind her. There was a sound that was drawing her towards the far end of the pasture. The stallion stopped at the end of the fenced in pasture and started neighing frantically, Selma left the group and went to him while Angel and Lisa continued walking. Angel slowly pushed a trees branch out of the way and stepped over a root, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her.

"Now this is nice!" Angel said in disbelief.

"Location location location and for your great-uncle he really had that going on in his brain." Lisa said in equal disbelief.

TazirVile's mansion overlooked the start of an ocean in the back, it seemed like the ocean went back for miles and miles and it was a nice blue-gray in color. Water sprayed out onto the rocks a white color and the sun that shone above a bright orange cast a nice glow on the rocks. There was a wrought iron bench and a swing set up near the start of the ocean and a table was placed between them, obviously TazirVile came to the ocean to sit and relax and Angel did not blame him one bit. Angel had just noticed that there was a building off to the right when she heard that blue roan stallion in the pasture scream and then Selma yelled out. She and Lisa took to their heels and ran back to the back yard, Angel tripped once, went sprawling on the rocks and split her lower lip then she got up and leaped high. She shoved the branch out of her way then ran into the back yard. She slid to a stop and Lisa bumped into her hard.

"I had a feeling someone was in my neighbor's house." a mean looking green furred creature said.

The man looked like a cross between the Grinch and Oscar the Grouch. He was about six-foot one tall and had thick green fur all over his body, stringy green hair with gray mixed in stuck out from the top of his head. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a gray tie around his neck. His eyes were black, above them he had a unibrow of brown. Selma was being held close to him, her hands were pinned underneath of her chin, she looked terrified. Angel was wondering about the neighbor part, she had seen no out houses nearby and surely no one would have been able to see them. She walked forward slowly, her hands held out in front of her to show she had no weapons. The man who claimed to her her great-uncle had no weapons on him, but he flexed his arm once, Selma made a whistling sound then started shaking.

"We're not here to cause trouble." Angel said, she had walked up to a foot of the green furred man.

"Smaller forms always say that yet when they enter another house uninvited that is causing trouble." the green furred man laughed. "Whatever you took give it over and leave. Don't make me call my neighbor, he gets right miffed when people trespass on his property."

"We didn't take anything." Lisa said in a small, weak voice. Her face was pale white and her body was shaking with fear.

"What was that?" the green furred man demanded. "Speak up!"

"We did not take anything." Lisa repeated, louder this time.

"If you didn't take anything why are you here?" the green furred man demanded, he then took a step back and flexed his arm once more. "Careful now, I can snap this pretty girl's neck quick."

"Information," Angel answered. "that's all. We just came here to find out some information."

The green furred man threw his head back and laughed loudly, he had a squealing laugh that made shivers roll through both Angel and Lisa's bodies, Selma was a shivering mess, she looked near to tears. Angel motioned for her to remain calm and Selma nodded slowly, her eyes were as bright as could be. When the green furred man stopped his squealing laugh he looked out at Angel and Lisa for a short white then reached down to his belt. Selma jumped when his hand brushed up against her rear but she didn't yell or start crying. When the green furred man pulled out a diamond-shaped box Angel took a step back, she figured that if he was going to take out any weapons she'd best get ready to fight. To her surprise he simply pressed a button on the diamond-shaped box and spoke into it.

"Sector two F thirty-six, TazirVile Surfeit come in." he said into the diamond-shaped box. "I repeat, sector two F thirty-six, TazirVile Surfeit come in, it's your neighbor Gloar."

"Sir, that's not necessary." Angel said calmly. "We'll leave now, we haven't taken anything or done anything for the owner to be notified."

"You hush." the green furred man named Gloar said quickly.

"Sector two F thirty-six, TazirVile here." TazirVile's voice came through the diamond-shaped box. "What is it Gloar?"

"Have a situation here, three intruders." Gloar said into the diamond-shaped box. "Female, trespassers."

"Repeat that please. "TazirVile sounded as if he hadn't heard fully what he had been told.

"I have found three trespassers on your land and house," Gloar said into the diamond-shaped box. "They were walking around suspicious, seen them come out from your house."

"Mrgir sham jai!" TazirVile sounded pissed now. "Keep them under control, I'll be there in a few minutes to defuse the situation."

Angel didn't need to be told that her pupils had grown small and that the golden-yellow ring around them had gotten bigger, Gloar gave her a shocked look then walked forward. He had replaced the diamond-shaped box in his belt a second earlier and was no reaching forward with that hand, Angel stood stock still as he ran his free hand through her fiery red hair. Lisa had Angel's arm in a tight grip and Angel suddenly yelled out, Lisa released her then pressed up against her. Angel looked at Selma and mouthed _kick back _to her. Selma nodded her head then swung her leg back. Gloar shouted and pulled back, his arm released her and she ran forward. Angel teleported her back to Atlas' stronghold then turned and did the same for Lisa. She was about to do the same for herself when suddenly Gloar leaped and grabbed her, they fell to the ground hard and rolled.

"So you can teleport," Gloar said in her face, he had a garbagey breath smell. "must be pretty powerful. TazirVile can take care of you though, he's a very powerful man, even more so when he's angry. You have nice eyes."

"I don't doubt his powers." Angel rolled over then kicked her legs up. "And thank you for the compliment."

Angel got up and started running, she was near at top speed and near the ocean's front when Gloar tackled her. Her lip was now bleeding worse and it was throbbing, when Gloar tackled her she dropped down to the rocks and skinned a knee badly, blood started flowing from it quickly. She struggled to her feet and turned, she tried to slam her elbow in Gloar's face but he pulled back just in time to avoid it, he had his arms around her waist and was applying pressure. Angel transformed into a snake then slithered off a few feet then changed back to her true form and started running. Gloar was one fast man, he caught up to her quick and threw her hard, they were near the fenced in part of TazirVile's back yard and when he threw her she sailed over the fence into the pasture. He leaped the fence in a single jump and ran at her, she rolled over three times, got to her feet and started running. The blue roan stallion charged at her, thinking fast she transformed into her horse form.

Gloar was beside himself at the girl's powers! When his neighbor, the great TazirVile Surfeit, the man who had conquered the Vaisha Galaxy and had half of the Andromeda Galaxy under his power, had left saying he was going to help his nephew get his daughter-mate he had asked him to keep an eye out on his property. He had done that, each day he had made a point to add an extra distance in his walks and head up to his neighbors palace to check on things. There was a Ewe that was due any day to have her lambs and he was keeping his eyes on her, that was what brought him back for the second time today and when he had seen the three women exiting his neighbors mansion he had flipped. He had checked the door, it was locked, then he had checked the sheep and goats, all still there, then he had gone around back to see one of the women, a lovely girl with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a pink veil, a tight bra piece that had little coins hanging down from it and a pair of pink see-through pants that were slit down the sides but tied around the ankles, when he had grabbed her he had noticed that she had arm bands on that were also pink and also had little coins handing down from it. When he had seen the fiery redhead he had near released the brown-haired woman, she was a beauty. When he had seen her eyes he had put two-and-two together, his neighbor had told him once how his great-niece had a golden-yellow ring around her pupils and the redhead had such a ring around hers. He had not expected for her to be as fast or as powerful as she was, she had near gotten away several times and had transformed twice now. She had made a mistake in changing her form into a horse, although her horse form was a lovely one, just as finely made as his neighbors horses and just as beautiful, a beautiful fiery red mare with a long flowing mane and tail, the latter of which reached to the ground, she had attracted the blue roan stallion's attention.

The blue roan stallion was one of TazirVile's own bred horses, he had bought four horses, two studs and two mares, and had been carefully breeding them. The blue roan stud and the copper-colored sorrel that had Bend-Or spots on his flanks and withers that his neighbor had taken with him to Earth was the result of such fine breeding. TazirVile had kept these two studs intact, wishing to breed more fine horses with them. Gloar couldn't agree more, the Thoroughbred horse on Earth was a descendant of the Moasian, the strain of horse that TazirVile was fond of and bred. The Moasian was a speedy horse, extremely fast and durable, carried little fat on their bodies, were lanky with fine muscle showing on their sleek bodies, the Moasian would have the Earth-born descendants eating its dust, that was how fast a Moasian was.

She turned tail on the blue roan stallion and took off at a blistening run, she zoomed past Gloar and started running up the fence, the blue roan was behind her with his ears layed flat against his head. She tucked her tail in when she felt his snorting breath on her hindquarters and when she felt him sink his teeth into her rump she kicked her back legs up high. The stallion veered away from her and she turned and leaped over the fence. It was at that time that she saw TazirVile jump off of his back porch, he had either just gotten to his house or he had teleported in and watched for a short while before deciding to take action. She turned her head slightly and saw Gloar running at her, his feet would no sooner be placed on the ground before being pulled up again. Snorting, she turned and started trotting around, her nose pointed down at the ground, the crest of her neck jutting out nicely. She had gotten only a hundred yards before TazirVile ran up in front of her. He had a halter in his hand and when she saw it she slammed on the breaks and turned, her great-uncle was fast and leaped up onto her back. Screaming, she rose up on her back legs and pawed at the air, she turned quickly and kicked out then she started bucking. Her great-uncle must have been one fine horseman as he stayed on her back, his long legs wrapped around her girth. She ran over to the fence and tried to chicken him off of her, she slammed on the brakes, her rear almost touching the ground then she turned right and ran along the fence, TazirVile's leg brushed up against the fence, he was quiet on her but she could feel his anger. With a snort she turned away from the fence and charge forward, her neck stretched out, her head out fully. She jumped up in the air and pulled her legs under head, her body struck the ground hard and she heard TazirVile moan. When she tried to get up she found she couldn't, TazirVile had moved, pulled himself out from underneath of her, and was keeping her down on the ground. He shoved her head down and placed the halter on, he tightened the straps then pulled the lead rope hard up. She got up to her feet quickly and, with her ears flat against her head, lunged forward. She tried to bite her great-uncle but found he was too fast, he moved then struck her on the nose hard with his fist.

"That is one fast horse form!" Gloar said, his voice was heavy with excitement.

"Where are those intruders?" TazirVile demanded, he was livid with rage.

"Two got away," Gloar replied. "you have the leader, I believe."

"Run that by me again."

"That horse you have ahold of there is no horse." Gloar replied. "She changed into that form, the leader did."

TazirVile pulled her head close to him and held her close, she lowered her eyelids and stomped her black left foreleg down. Her great-uncle shook the lead once then pulled her head down sharply, he was trying to get her to open her eyes. Gloar came forward and placed his hand on one of her eyes, she pulled back and tried to rear up, when she couldn't she lunged forward, her teeth bared. Gloar jumped back, it was at that time that she felt a great pain in her ear. She looked over to the right and saw that her great-uncle had his hand on her small ear, he was twisting it back. Screaming, she tried to jump out from his grasp, she found she couldn't, he had a vice-grip on her! TazirVile twisted her small fiery red ear back hard and her head dropped, her eyes had been opened the entire time but he had not been able to see them. Now he had his chance, he took one look at her emerald-green eye then nodded his head.

"Bold move, Niece!" TazirVile said, he released her ear. "Gloar, help me out here. Need to get her under my house and fast."

She struggled to get free, she pushed and pulled back while they forced her to move forward, TazirVile twisted her ear three times then slapped her rump hard, that made her jump forward, it didn't make her walk though. Snorting loudly, she turned and tried to rear up, she never got up off of the ground. TazirVile leaped up onto her back and tightened his legs around her girth, he reached forward and to her extreme surprise, he pulled the lead rope up and shoved it inside her mouth. She spat, she snorted, she tried to rear up. Gloar walked beside her as she struggled, TazirVile had a tight hold on her mouth, he would saw back and forth then pull back sharply before releasing his hold slightly. It seemed like forever before they had her to the building that she had seen earlier near the ocean, Gloar swung the door open and TazirVile kicked her forward hard. She flipped her tail up and turned around, she tried to jump out from under him, he tightened his hold on her and swung her around, she stood stock still, she refused to go forward, her ears were flat against her head. A sharp slap from Gloar on her rump made her go inside the building. Once she was in the door was slid shut and she was plunged into darkness for a few seconds before a long section of floodlights came on overhead.

"Bring a rope over and tie her left foreleg up." TazirVile barked. "Hand me the rope, she'll go forward on three legs and won't fight as much."

"She's got a spirit to her," Gloar said quickly, he ran and got a rope. "you contacting your nephew about her?"

"No, she'll be kept here for a while."

She started pawing the ground high, sparks flew out from her hoof as it struck the stone flooring. Gloar lunged forward and tied the rope around her leg tight then handed the rope up to TazirVile. She had just pulled forward when her leg was pulled up, she hobbled along on three legs, her weight was off balance, she near fell twice. Tossing her head, her forlock swung up and down madly making her look as if she had a flame on her head, she turned her head slightly and saw that her great-uncle had the rope tied around his waist. She tried to free her leg and found that TazirVile had her fast, she was trapped! Gloar brought out a riding crop and TazirVile shook his head, Gloar threw the whip to the side then grabbed the halter around her head and pulled her forward. She hobbled forward on three legs, she'd shake her head from time to time only to find that her great-uncle was ready, with each shake he'd yank the rope back. It took a full ten minutes before she was finally pulled into a small solid steel area with a sliding steel door that had bars on the window. When she was in the area Gloar ran back and swung the door shut.

"She's nursing?" Gloar said in shock, he leaned down and checked her again. "She have a baby somewhere? There's milk dripping from her bag."

"Yes, she has a baby." TazirVile replied, he leaped down and tied her to a post fast. "On Earth at the moment."

"You should go get it," Gloar said. "that way it don't get sick."

"At the moment I'm staying silent and I wish for you to do the same." TazirVile said sharply. "I know where the baby is, it's in a good hiding spot in a mountain with a tribe."

"Tazir, you and I went to school together and we're neighbors." Gloar walked up, he ran his hand along Angel's hip. "You know whatever you say to me no one will find out. That includes that no-count no-good father of yours."

"I'll be back and forth between here and Earth." TazirVile said, he patted Angel's shoulder then turned and left the room. "Thank you for keeping an eye out on my place." he swung the sliding steel door shut and she heard a heavy padlock and several other locks being clicked on outside the door. "My niece is a strong, powerful and bold one! She'll be safe here."

"Best get that baby soon otherwise she'll dry up."

"No, she won't." TazirVile's voice was now fading, he was walking out of the building. "I'll have her milked every time I come back here. She won't dry up."

The second the door to the building was shut and she heard more locks being clicked Angel pulled her head back. The lead rope slid out of her mouth and the rope around her leg dropped, her great-uncle had only tied her up enough to keep her in the room until he got out. She changed to her true form and stretched her arm out, it was stiff and sore but she could use it still, it wasn't broken and she was relieved about that. There was a water bucket nearby which was full of water and she went to it, she scooped up some water to her mouth and sloshed it around before spitting it out. Her great-uncle had been tough on her mouth with that lead rope but he hadn't broken any skin. Her right knee was scraped badly and her lower lip was very bad off, those were the only areas that she was bleeding from, no other place on her body was bleeding. She stood near the water bucket and tried to teleport, she found she couldn't. She tried her elemental abilities and found that they were still able to use, she transformed into other forms then tried to teleport out again.

"So you can do your powers, can transform and do your elemental abilities, but you cannot do charms, spells or teleport." Angel shook her head. "What kind of area is this? Where am I?"

She ran her hands along the walls, the flood lights were out but there was a glow in the room, the walls had been coated with silver dust and that was casting the glow, the floor was stone and it was covered in a fine layer of sawdust and straw, the ceiling was gray. The walls were smooth, there was nothing to press or pull to get out of the room, she went to the door and looked down, there were five locks and a large padlock that kept the door shut. She tried to use her Ground and Rock elemental ability to make the door open, she found that of her elemental abilities the only one that she could not use was that one. She could do air, water and fire but she couldn't make the ground move. Her knee was starting to smart now, it stung pretty badly, she went over to a corner and sat down.

"Please, Atlas, keep Bile safe for me!" she said aloud, her voice clouded with worry. "I don't know how long I'll be here but please, keep him safe."


	16. Chapter 16

Angel didn't see TazirVile for two days, she saw plenty of Gloar though. Gloar, it seemed, had been asked to watch her when TazirVile was away and he made sure to be careful around her. On the first day she was caught unprepared, he entered the room through a door that had been nicely hidden in the wall. He shook his head wildly when he saw her, she had not transformed into any other forms and had no chance to prepare herself for a fight. The second she saw him she transformed into a horse and charged at him, he dodged past several times then lunged forward and grabbed her mane. He tried to milk her, to relieve the pressure of her teats which after a full day of not nursing hurt her greatly, but the second she felt his hand reach under her barrel she pulled back and turned around. Gloar was given a double barrel kick which sent him back against the wall. He never tried to milk her again, he just came in to give her some oats which she didn't eat and refill the bucket of fresh water. After two days her breasts were really hurting her, they were full of milk and every time she moved she had to be careful, the pain was enough to make her yell out in pain. When TazirVile walked into the room she was in she was ready, she had heard him coming in and had already transformed into a horse. She lunged forward, her teeth bared and ready to tear anything they came in contact with. Her great-uncle stepped out of the way then grabbed her ear and twisted it, that brought her head down. Never in her life had she been this badly treated in her horse form, she had had her ear twisted by Nygiti, one of her father's servants, a few years before but never had she had her ear twisted this roughly.

"Change your form, reset yourself, become yourself." her great-uncle started saying a spell. "Do not lose your true form, remember your will and remain."

She had no idea her great-uncle could do spells or charms, it came as an extreme surprise but her shock wore off fast after her horse-form disappeared and she found herself in her great-uncle's arms. She pushed against him, kicked out and tried to headbutt him but he was ready and grabbed her hair. He didn't pull any of her hair out, he just held her back by her hair, that was enough to piss her off. She twisted around and started pulling left and right, she tried kicking her legs back but, again, her great-uncle was ready, he pulled back just as her leg was pulled up. In one fluid motion he had her pulled up off of the ground, she grabbed his wrists and started kicking out, in another motion he flung himself, and her, on the floor. She lost her breath and had to stop fighting to regain it.

"You really need to calm down," TazirVile said in her ear. "all this fighting don't do one good. Not going to hurt you any."

He stood up without an issue taking her with him, he carried her out the door and through a long hallway before exiting the building. Angel regained her breath after he had closed the door to the building and started fighting him again, he tightened his hold on her and carried her forward. She tried to poke his eyes with her fingers but found that he had pulled his head to the side to avoid her fingers. She grunted and groaned to get free, her great-uncle was carrying her so high up off of the ground that her feet were off of the ground. She grabbed his arm and tried to claw him, he made a disgusted sound and stopped, in one small motion he pulled her up and increased his hold on her. He resumed walking and she resumed fighting, he was now making some angered sounds, grunts and snorts, when he reached his back porch he jumped up the steps then grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, he kicked his back door open and carried her inside his house. He kicked the back door shut and then started down the hallway.

"You... definitely... have... Surfeit... in... you." TazirVile strained to keep her under control.

"Let me go!" Angel screamed, what she had just said echoed throughout her great-uncle's mansion.

He carried her past a bunch of doors that led into other rooms and a dining room which simply had a doorway that led to it then he carried her into the foyer. He struggled with her as he went up the stairs then he turned and quickened his pace, after going past five doors he stopped. He reached forward and grabbed a doorknob that was coated in gold dust and twisted it, he opened the door slowly and walked in with her in his arms. He closed the door and locked it behind him then turned around and released her, she dropped to the floor, yelled out in pain, the carpet re-opened the wound in her knee, then crawled forward. She only turned when she reached the wall. She didn't want to harm TazirVile, she figured he had had enough trauma over the past few months and didn't need anymore on his hands. She would defend herself if needed but she wouldn't hurt her great-uncle. Before she could say or do anything TazirVile was in front of her, he had used one of his time warp abilities and had caught her off guard. He bound her hands with a thin chain quickly and picked her up, she was just kicking out when he slid her hands on a curved hook. She was now hanging on the wall, the tips of her toes just barely touching the floor beneath her.

"You stay there." TazirVile ordered her.

"And if I don't?" Angel said angrily.

TazirVile didn't answer, he left the room and left her alone. She took the room in, it was obviously a bedroom. There was a single dog-like bed that had a dark purple velvet blanket on it and black sheets, there were three normal sized pillows, two throw pillows and one small pillow on the bed, all had dark purple pillow cases with the initial T on them. A long black dresser that had a mirror above it stood near the far wall, beside it was a deep red chair and ottoman. The carpet in the room was dark purple with dark red thorny designs. Above was a dome light, it cast a gold glow down into the room. There was a black armoire five feet from her and a chair that had a black cushion was seated next to it, it had spikes running all along the bottom and had bat faces on the arms. She looked up at the hook she was on, no need to try to jump up to get the thin chain off of it. The hook was obviously magic, the hook had curled around locking the chain in place.

"Good girl, you do follow orders." TazirVile said when he came back into the room and found her still hanging where he had placed her.

"Only when I have no other choice." Angel snorted.

"Looks like you've gone and skinned your knee and split your lip." TazirVile said. "After I fix you up I'll have you put something else on. A bit revealing, your outfit that is."

Angel kept silent, she remembered that TazirVile could read minds, that he wielded the power of telepathy. TazirVile removed his burgundy jacket then unbuttoned his shirt and loosened his tie. She blinked her eyes when he slid his shirt off, why he removed his shirt she had no idea. The anger towards his father, her great-grandfather, DuruVile, returned when she saw the deep wound on his shoulder. The skin had crusted over and scabbed but the wound was badly bruised a blue-black color. It was a deep wound, almost two inches down, she would guess all the way to the bone. When he turned to place his shirt on the bed she saw the purple bruises that were on his back and sides. He had brought with him some medication; antiseptic, a sewing kit, some gauze and a rolled up bandaging. He had placed the antiseptic, gauze, sewing kit and rolled up bandaging on a solid black marble bench when he had come into the room, she had missed seeing the bench when she had looked around the room, the black marble bench was directly in the middle of the room and it had two full black lamps on it with dark purple shades that had light purple crystals hanging from it, when he bent down to grab the antiseptic and the gauze she saw that he also had a purple color bruise on the top of his head.

"You hold still." TazirVile said sternly.

She had no choice, when TazirVile pressed the antiseptic damp gauze against her knee it smarted up pretty bad and she pulled up, the pain was right bad! Her knee automatically started foaming, her great-uncle wiped the foam away and applied more of the antiseptic, the second and third dabs were not as bad as the first. He applied a medication to her skinned knee then wrapped it up. He turned away and tossed the now bloodied gauze in a black waste basket then grabbed another. He flipped the bottle of antiseptic three times then turned and walked up to her. She turned her head, this one would hurt! He gently dabbed the wet gauze on her lip a few times then wiped the foam off before resuming the dabbing. When the wound was clean of infection he turned. He brought the sewing kit over and opened it. The first thing he took out was a syringe, it was small, barely the length of her pinky finger and had a short needle on it. Regardless of the size of the needle and the syringe, she pulled up then she tried to turn around.

"Hey hey hey hey hey!" TazirVile said in quick succession. "Calm down, this is to numb you. Won't hurt."

He held her still then pushed the needle into her lip, she was automatically met with a numbing sensation, she couldn't feel anything from her lips down on her face. TazirVile worked quickly, he threaded the needle with a clear thread then started stitching her lip. She remained still, her arms were hurting her from being held the way they were and the skin on her wrists was starting to become rubbed raw. As soon as TazirVile was done stitching her lip he walked back and placed the sewing kit on the bench. He walked up to her next and reached into his pants, she snarled at him deeply and he made a sound, then he removed a long knife with a Jade handle. He swiped it up and she dropped from the hook. She tried to make a run for it but he grabbed her, he went over and with his free hand he grabbed the black chair that had the spikes on the bottom and pulled it near the dark red chair that had the ottoman placed in front of it. He plopped her down on it then tied her hands back. She started struggling as soon as he stepped back, she pulled against the rope that was binding her hands together, she tried to set the rope of fire and found to her extreme surprise that she was unable to do any of her elemental abilities, on a whim she tried to teleport and found that she couldn't. TazirVile went over and cleaned up the bench, he tossed the gauze he had used on her then exited the room with the sewing kit, antiseptic and the rolled up bandaging. She was now trying to flip the chair over, she found that the chair was heavy metal, her struggling didn't make it budge one bit. When TazirVile returned to the room he had with him a light purple gown, he walked over silently and sat down in the dark red chair across from her, the gown he placed on the chairs arm.

"Normally I would seep into a trespassers mind to find out what I want to know, what they took or their reason for coming to my mansion." TazirVile said he leaned back some in the chair. "But I'll give you a chance to speak. Why did you come to my home?"

"No reason," Angel said quickly, she had calmed down some.

"You have sixty seconds to spill whatever the reason was for coming here." TazirVile leaned forward.

"So scared I'm shaking in my panties." Angel mocked.

She remained quiet and found soon afterwards that TazirVile was not joking. TazirVile leaned back and stared at her, she was about to say something when suddenly she felt nauseated. The room started to spin and she got dizzy, she started moving her eyes about, she shook her head and started struggling again, her head felt as if it was going to explode! TazirVile simply stared at her, he said not a word or moved a muscle, he stared as if he was a wooden dummy on a couch. She shook her head vigorously, a trail of drool fell from her mouth onto her leg. Spinning, spinning, spinning, her eye movement made the spinning room make her feel even more nauseated. She felt something probing in her brain, she imagined her brain as a large room full of doors that had cabinets of files in them. Her veins stuck out on her neck, her temples throbbed, in an act to dispel the pressure in her brain she suddenly clamped her eyes shut. She didn't think, she didn't want her great-uncle to find out a thing of what she had discovered in his mansion. Suddenly, she felt one of the imaginary doors in her brain open. She felt TazirVile look into the event that had happened before she had teleported herself, Lisa and Selma to his mansion. After he had viewed what had happened he waved his hand. Angel slumped forward, her brain pulsated, it felt as if it was going to explode into a million pieces!

"Eeeuuuhhhyuck!" TazirVile grimaced. "Disgusting! What are you doing with that creep anyways?"

"Friend," Angel gasped, she was struggling to get control of herself.

"He don't much act like a friend and from what I saw even you was disgusted by that." TazirVile pushed her back gently so she was sitting upright. "Nevermind! I think I saw enough not to mention I believe I saw him force you into it."

It seemed the second she had gotten control of herself that TazirVile went back in, searching the files, searching her brain, searching for the reason for her coming to his mansion. She again struggled, she yelled, the veins in her neck stuck out, small trickles of blood flowed from one of her nostrils. She pulled from side to side, fighting, trying to keep him from finding out why she had come to his mansion. After a full five minutes of fighting she clamped her eyes shut and started moving them around inside her eyelids, the room was really spinning, looking like a kaleidoscope with all the colors moving around and blending together. After five minutes TazirVile got into another memory, the one of her being in his library after she had looked at the letters in his desk. He was about to probe in more when suddenly Angel spat up blood and started shaking. He waved his hand and his connection was dropped, she slumped forward and lost consciousness.

"You're alright, shake your head and clear your mind." he was behind her, pulling her up. She felt something cold enter her mouth and she swallowed it. When her eyes blinked into focus she saw that he had a glass of iced water in his hands. She shook her head furiously, she felt like she was going through a migraine!

"Should be illegal to probe into another's mind!" she yelled.

"Don't fight it and it won't hurt as much." her great-uncle replied. "What were you doing in my library?"

"Looking for information." Angel replied.

TazirVile got a bit angered and sat down, he demanded that she tell him what information she was looking for and she lied. She claimed she was looking for information on his father which made him laugh. He jabbed his suction cupped finger at her chest, her breasts were full of milk and when his finger touched her she yelled out in pain. He went on demanding that she tell him the truth, obviously he had not believed her, and she continued to lie. After a few minutes of back-to-back shouting TazirVile leaned back and stared at her. She felt it again, his probing, he went in so strongly that she pulled back and yelled out, she started breaking out in a rush of sweat, she clamped her eyes shut and tears started flowing from her closed eyelids. She shivered and shaked, she started shaking her head and yelling out for him to stop. She pulled back three times then tilted her head up, it stayed there for five minutes, simply bobbing back and forth, the veins in her neck were tight and blood started flowing freely from her nose and from the corners of her mouth. After eight minutes TazirVile got what he wanted to find out, he saw her entering his secret room then finding his secret training room. When he dropped his connection to her brain she slumped to the side, if not for the ropes that tied her to the chair she would have fallen onto the floor. After two minutes she started convulsing, she was having a difficult time gaining control of herself. She felt violated! She felt as if her brain had been violated, she couldn't believe that a being could harbor such power to be able to get any memories he or she wanted. But yet, were there not stories of the Grey Aliens that abducted humans and gained control by taking over their minds by staring their captives in the eyes? Yes, of course! Since the 1960's a flurry of abduction stories had started up about little four-foot, or shorter, Grey alien people abducting people and subjecting them to a large array of examinations which include mind scan and collection of sperm and egg cells, after a bunch of years the flood of reports from abductees had claimed that the small Grey aliens were bringing their own children on board their crafts solely to interact with their hybrid brothers and sisters, hybrids between the humans and the Greys. Scientists had all laughed, people were scoffed, some even were thrown into insane asylums for telling their stories. She figured that what part of her great-uncle's species, the Zetakin, was what some abductors called the Tall Robed Ones, the ones that over saw the examinations, the ones that the smaller Greys took orders from.

"I had figured you would find out," TazirVile sat back in his chair, surprisingly he didn't seem mad. "you are a smart one."

"John E Mack eat your friggin' heart out I think you have a new patient!" Angel shouted.

"The psychiatrist?" TazirVile snickered. "Hypnotism doesn't fully work to get the truth of what's going on. It simply tells a false truth, the patient might feel comforted for a short while but afterwards he or she will be rather depressed."

"Not surprised you know of the guy." Angel said, she shook her head trying to get rid of the fussiness and the headache that she had.

"I'm aware of him, and that David M. Jacobs and Budd Hopkins." TazirVile brought his left leg up and swung it over his right leg. "Ronald Leo Sprinkle was an interesting fellow but he was far off."

"Yes and the Chupacabras was based off of him some thirty years later."

TazirVile laughed at the mention of the Chupacabra, a cryptid which people claimed was killing and drinking the blood of livestock in the Caribbean and in the southern regions of North America. People who claimed to of seen the legendary beast said that it was a reptile-like creature that appeared to have a leathery or scaley greenish-grey skin and sharp spines or quills running down from its back and that stood three to four feet tall and stood up on its hind legs and hopped around in a Kangaroo way. Personally, she didn't believe that crap, she believed that it was a canine or feline with mange and that the animals that were found the day after were the prey that the mangey feline or canine never got around to eating. Angel shook her head, her vision had cleared but she still felt like she had a headache and her mouth was dry. TazirVile obviously knew this and stood up, he walked around her then grabbed the back of her hair. He tilted her head back gently and poured some of the iced water in the glass into her mouth. She swallowed the water and he poured more, when the glass was empty he released her head.

"I have heard those preposterous stories myself." TazirVile said, he re-took his seat in front of her. "Just an animal with a severe case of mange is all."

"That's what I said."

"Showing your intelligence again or just agreeing with me?" TazirVile asked, he leaned back. "Glad you know my little secret, I could use a sparring partner."

"Yeah not going to happen pal." Angel snarled. "I have a planet and a kid to protect. Put it on my desk and I'll see if I can squeeze it in. Five thousand years waiting period before the secretary sees the note, you was warned."

"Your humor is dry." TazirVile said unemotionally. "It'll happen."

"Make me Klaatu!"

"If I have to I will." TazirVile said a bit too matter-of-factly. He looked at her breasts then stood up and went to the dresser. He took the bowl that was on the dressers top and walked back, he sat on the ottoman. "Let's take care of this little issue here."

The second TazirVile touched her bra piece she thought screw the brain search violation, this is worse! TazirVile slowly slipped her purple bra piece off then slid forward and placed his hand on her left breast. He squeezed her breast gently and milk started spilling out from her nipple. He squeezed her breast a little rougher and a little more milk came out. He went to the next breast and repeated what he had just done. When he was done he placed the light purple gown on her lap then stood up, he carried the bowl over to the adjacent bathroom and she heard him pouring it down the drain. She wondered how Bile was, if Atlas was taking good care of him and if he was safe. She thought how funny it was, that a few months ago she was talking and thinking about not wanting him and now he seemed her whole world. As she was thinking this the ropes that bound her hands suddenly loosened, she jumped up from the chair and turned. TazirVile was standing right behind her, the long knife that had the Jade handle was in his hand, obviously he had used it to cut her loose.

"I'll have my staff here to be sure to take care of you and your needs," TazirVile was now walking towards the door. "I'll be back in two days and we can discuss further on the sparring. Make yourself comfortable and make sure you put that gown on, no offense but I'm a man and seeing you in that get-up makes me feel worked up."

He slipped out of the door fast, he had to as she charged forward suddenly. When she slammed into the door she started pounding on it furiously, she cursed and called out to him to let her go. When nothing happened she turned around and walked a few feet then turned and faced the door. She raced forward and slammed her body into the door, she punched and clawed at the door, she kicked and she tried to tear the doorknob off. Surprisingly, the wood never chipped or scratched and the doorknob stayed put. Her hands, though, got beat up. Her hands opened up and started bleeding, surprisingly when her blood touched the door it disappeared, evaporated into the wood. The carpet acted the same way when she dripped blood on it. After an hour of pounding on the door she went to the bathroom and cleaned up, her hands would be bruised and have scratches on them and would be right sore the next morning when she woke up but she'd be able to use them. After she cleaned her hands up she went into the bedroom and stood silent. The light purple gown caught her attention and she went towards it, she touched it and felt that it was made of fine silk. With a sigh she removed her see-through pants and pulled the gown over her. She left the necklace and bracelet on, she was rather fond of the two items. After she had changed clothing she went over to the bed, it did look right comfortable and she was right tired. She stepped over the foam edge then dropped to her knees. The second her head hit the velvet blanket she fell asleep.

Whatever staff TazirVile had in his mansion she never saw, she slept and when she woke up she found a tray of food and a pitcher of tea on the bench. She ate and then she walked around, looking for an escape. There was none, she discovered quickly. There were no windows in the bedroom she was in, the ceiling was all one single sheet and the door was locked up tight. She was trapped. All she did for a few days was sit in a corner, stewing in her own anger and missing her infant son terribly. She had not expected for this to happen after she had teleported Lisa and Selma only back to Atlas' summer stronghold, she had thought that since TazirVile seemed to of been going through a tough time he'd simply see her and let her go, like the other two times. Now, she was a prisoner in his mansion. She wondered why he hadn't of handed her over to her father, surely he'd get into trouble for keeping her hidden. Furthermore, she wondered why exactly he hadn't asked his brother to be a sparring partner. Her grandfather, KurukVile, was excellent at performing his elemental abilities, surely he would have accepted his brother's invitation to a brotherly sparring. It seemed like forever but TazirVile did return after two days, she was caught unprepared when she woke up in the morning to find him sitting in the dark red chair, his feet up in the ottoman. The first thing she did when she saw him was growl deeply and demand to be set loose.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." TazirVile replied. "You're not under any danger, calm down."

"You do realize that I have an infant son that depends on me." Angel snorted.

"I saw him the other day." TazirVile sat up. "Looks to be in fine health, one of them women had him."

"Which one?" Angel asked, she was fully awake and fully nervous.

"The one with the real light hair." TazirVile replied. "That gray-haired man seemed right nervous. Looking all over the place, his sword half out of his sheath."

"Aphra, and yes he tends to be nervous outside of... his place." Angel clamped her lips shut on the location of Atlas' stronghold.

"They didn't get far before turning back, my brother happened on them." TazirVile said. "No need to worry, each made it back alright. Used the ancient tunnel."

"I really need to get back to Earth," Angel softened up slightly. "Bile was sick recently, near lost him."

"Looks fine now, lively little thing, wouldn't stop moving." TazirVile replied. "I take it he's on full breast milk and not anything else?"

"Yes,"

"Not the best of ideas." TazirVile shook his head. "Although breast milk is right healthy for a baby, the baby should also have other foods. Helps out later on when it comes to weaning."

"I don't expect for that to happen any time soon, the weaning that is." Angel near rolled her eyes.

TazirVile stood up and reaching into his back seat pocket, Angel was about to growl out again but then she saw him take out a very large and full brown leather wallet. He sat back down in his chair, opened the wallet then took out a few photographs. Angel simply stayed on the bed, her eyes blazing. TazirVile looked up, sighed then got up and walked over to her. He handed her the photographs then sat down on the foamed siding of the bed. Him being so close did not settle well with her, as she looked at the photographs she kept an eye on him. He was wearing his shirt but his jacket was hanging on the back of the chair he had just left. The photographs were on Atlas and his group while on their walk to wherever they were going, Angel picked out Aphra who was in the front with Bile. Angel felt instant anger at Aphra, she was holding Bile too tight and she was much too in front of the group. If anything would have happened Bile would of been very hurt.

"I wish she wouldn't have been in the front." Angel said her thoughts out loud.

"She seems to be one that thinks she can do anything she wants." TazirVile replied. "That gray-haired man stayed in back with them other two men being on either side."

"Atlas, Hannibal and Julius." Angel looked up.

"Atlas the one in the back?"

"Yes," Angel replied.

"He has quite a lot of women." TazirVile made a sound of disgust and shuddered. "Anyways, I've been able to get a few extra days here so we can speak on this elemental power."

She didn't trust him and he obviously picked it up, he reassured her that she was safe and that she didn't have anything to fear of him but she was still unsure. She remembered what she had been taught at Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic, certain powers are meant only to be trained by the parents or guardians, others are meant to be taught at school. The elemental powers had been a double, it could both be taught by the parents or guardians or at school but it was much preferred that the parent or guardian teach it. She remembered the videos of TazirVile performing the powers, he had been right good at air, water and fire and the combinations of them powers along with his acidic powers. She hadn't seen him use the ground elemental in any of the video logs he had.

"I have an issue with the ground element power," TazirVile verified her figuring. "I can move the door fine but afterwards I encounter a weakness. Do you know why?"

"Wh-what of the elements did you acquire first?" Angel asked.

"Fire,"

"Uh huh," Angel nodded her head. "the elemental powers are in conjunction with a beings physical and emotional self. Fire is the typical start off."

"What do you mean in conjunction with a beings physical and emotional self?" TazirVile asked.

Angel explained the best she could that each ability requires a start off, like a light switch being turned on. Fire was usually started off by extreme forms of mood, such as anger, while water was usually started off by a different mood, depression, while the other two elemental powers were started off by something else. Air or wind power was associated with calmness while ground power was associated with strength and firmness. She also explained that the ground element was stronger when one had a firm hold or stance on the ground. TazirVile was silent through her explaining and afterwards he just looked down at the foam siding of the bed. She figured he was just processing what she had just told him.

"So, in order for me to be able to do ground elemental I have to be firmly grounded?" TazirVile asked. "That don't make sense, my brother can do ground elemental without being firmly grounded."

"At first you have to be." Angel said. "You notice how he... why don't you ask him yourself? Surely he'd help you some."

"And give him the pleasure of..." TazirVile started to say in an elevated voice, he calmed down quickly. "No, that's not a good idea. I'm sure you understand how things are with me. How I have been dropped from the respected pool."

"I have noticed how you've been treated lately." Angel replied, she then continued to explain the ground power ability. "When he starts off using his ground element power he is firmly planted on the ground, afterwards he relies on his muscle to get the job done."

"So firmness and strength govern the ground power?" TazirVile went hmmm for a second then stood up.

Angel was thinking he'd simply leave to try what she had explained to him but to her surprise he sat back down and reached his hand forward. She pulled back quickly but not quick enough, TazirVile snapped a cuff on her wrist then snapped the other cuff on his own. She got up and started pulling against the chain that held the two cuffs together, it was about two feet long and a copper color. TazirVile let her pull for a while then stood up, with a gentle tug he had her walk with him out the door and down the hallway. He went right to his library to the bookshelf, he pulled the green book sideways then ducked into the tunnel, Angel had no choice but to follow since she was connected to him. Down the hallway to the secret room they went then her great-uncle turned and went to the stone wall, she figured that he'd ask her to open the door but to her shock he swung his hands to the right and the door opened. He led her into the secret training room then turned and repeated the action to close the door behind them.

"I apologize for the rudeness of the cuffs," TazirVile apologized, he inserted a key into the cuffs and released them. "this way you don't run off and escape."

TazirVile tossed his hand up, from his suction cupped finger he produced a small ball of fire which flew up to the groove in the ceiling. The fire rolled all around the grooves in the ceiling and lit the room up. Angel stood with her back against the door as she watched her great-uncle attempt what she had explained to him. He planted his feet firmly then swung his arm up, nothing happened. He tried again and again, nothing happened. He looked back at her then turned and threw his hands down, when nothing happened he got angry and leaped up into the air almost to the ceiling, a wave of fire rushed through his hands and struck the nearest dummy. He swung his body twice and released a circle of flame which Angel dropped to the floor to avoid. She understood, when she had discovered she could do elemental powers as a very young child she had found that she had issues with air, she could do fire, ground and water just fine but air was difficult for her due to her treatment as a youngster by Bathilda, and the villagers in the many villages that she and Bathilda moved to and lived near calling her a demon child and a freak.

"It's not working!" TazirVile shouted, he turned at her sharply and stared. "Why, I'm doing the firm hold but..."

"You've got to feel it." Angel said.

"I am feeling it!"

Angel stepped forward beside TazirVile, she figured that possibly he'd be able to do the ability if he saw someone else demonstrate it. She planted her feet firmly on the ground, her knees bent, then swung her arms left, the ground lifted up and slid to the wall. She repeated the action only going the other way to return the ground to its natural state. Next she stomped her foot down, forcing a chunk of the ground up then twirled and kicked it, the chunk of ground slammed into the wall and became a million pieces of small pebbles. This was easy for her, but when TazirVile tried to do it he again found he couldn't. As Angel was watching him she noticed that although his ground powers were barely showing, his fire powers seemed extremely powerful.

"Fuck this!" TazirVile shouted, he threw his hand down and a large fire ball was thrown, he leaped to the side then went to the wall and slid down to a seated position. "I've been trying to do ground power for almost five hundred years and I just have not been able to do it."

"When you try to do the power what do you feel inside? Do you feel any emotions?" Angel asked.

"Curiosity followed by frustration."

"You have to be neutral, beside firmness and strength ground power is also associated with neutrality and decision." Angel said.

"You said strength and firmness you never said neutrality or decision!" TazirVile snapped, he stood up quickly.

"Ground power is in conjunction, con-junk-tion, with strength and firmness," Angel growled back. "it's done though with a neutral mind and based on decision. Listening, hearing, feeling, waiting..."

TazirVile walked forward and tried again, Angel knew he wasn't going to be able to do the ground ability as he was deeply frustrated and her growling and snapping at him had worked him up. She reminded herself of how he had been treated throughout his life and she felt anger towards herself. Obviously, he wanted to learn. A good teacher, she reminded herself, is one that understands the pupil, helps him or her out in their problems and doesn't let his or her emotions take over. A bad teacher... well that would be DuruVile Surfeit, TazirVile's own father. She stepped forward and placed her hand on his arm calmly.

"Stop, calm down before trying again." she said to her great-uncle.

TazirVile sat back down near the wall, his head was back against the wall and he'd occasional knock it back. Angel shook her head and went over to him, she sat beside him. This was like when she was learning how to teleport, she had found issues with it and had gotten frustrated and just like TazirVile now, she had sat down and started knocking her head back, chiding herself, remember the kids in the many villages that she and Bathilda had lived near. She had barely passed that class and had done nothing more for over a hundred years to try to learn more about it. Sighing, she reached her arm over and started patting TazirVile on the shoulder, he pulled up sharply.

"Sorry!" Angel slid off a ways.

"No need, should have warned you that it's still sore." TazirVile replied.

"You'll acquire the power, just cool down. Relax." Angel said.

"That's one thing I haven't been able to do for the past year." TazirVile sighed. "Relax."

Angel looked at her great-uncle for a short while then stood up, there was a bucket of water nearby and she went to it. She waved her hands over it and brought some of the water up, she made the water go around her hands then walked over to TazirVile. She gently placed her hands on his wounded shoulder, very slowly she started moving them around and around, he looked down at her hand and she could tell that he was studying what she was doing. The wound was deep and was still very sore, but she was able to heal it up some. After a full five minutes she backed off and went back to the bucket, the water around her hands had gone a deep brown color. She placed her hands over the bucket and the deep brown water around her hands dropped into the bucket where it slowly became blue again.

"How did you do that?" TazirVile demanded. "You healed... how?"

"It's an advanced step, you can use water to heal wounds by channeling the energy of the injured or sick." Angel explained. "It'll still scar up, but it won't be as sore."

"I don't mind the scar," TazirVile walked up to her. "as you can tell, I'm covered in them. Just means I'm a survivor."

"Good way to think of scars." Angel smiled.

TazirVile calmed down soon afterwards and started trying again to make the ground move, at first he wasn't able to do anything, he planted his feet firmly then bent his knees and swung his hands to the side, trying to copy what Angel had done earlier. He was about to get frustrated then sighed and tried again, his second attempt made a small wave pull up in the floor. That freaked him out and he jumped back, just like Angel his first success at doing an ability was shocking. She let him get in control of himself them gently pushed him forward and told him to try again. His next attempt he actually moved the floor fully to the right were it slammed up against the wall. He repeated the action and moved the floor back, the floor was warped but he was ecstatic over being able to finally understand and do the ground ability. Angel walked over and positioned his hands so that they were flat and facing the floor then she instructed for him to plain move his hands back and forth. He did so and at first, nothing happened. He tried again and the floor flattened out, became like it had been before he had moved it.

"As much as I'd like to continue we do need to stop." TazirVile said, he had pulled out a small solid gold pocket watch and was looking at the time. "Eshal and I need to keep up the ruse that I'm dealing with matters on one of my planets."

"How long we been in here?" to Angel it felt like forever.

"Five hours."

"Yeah, practice does good but it's best not to let it take over your life." Angel made a half smile.

"True."

He didn't place the cuff on her wrist but he kept an eye on her, he had her walk beside him once they exited the training room. He led her to the wall that had the penny-sized button on it and he pressed it. As she slid along on her rear, yelling out from panic, he slid down the slide-like tunnel on one knee whooping and hollering. When they exited the tunnel he collected her quickly and led her from his bedroom down the hall to the room he had placed her in a few days before. He slid her inside, told her to behave herself, then closed the door and locked it. Angel went to the bed and sat on it, she started thinking about her great-uncle. Obviously, he was a serious-minded being who did have a strictness to him, but with the slide-like tunnel he had acted almost in a child-like happy way, the way a child would act when he or she goes down a slide. She figured that he had built the slide-like tunnel as a reliever, after a difficult and frustrating day of training he would need some sense of relief. Training in secret did tend to put a lot of stress on a person, not only was he dealing with ruling his own planets and galaxies and being a single parent he was also harboring the secret of his powers not to mention he had the double dose of his father, brother and nephew on his shoulders. One would have to be well strong emotionally and mentally to take all of that and obviously, her great-uncle was one that had a lot of strengths on his side. She leaned back on the foam siding of the bed and started wondering why he had started showing his elemental powers so many thousands of years after he had started conquering planets and galaxies.

"Some beings develop at a slower rate then others," her old teacher had told her when she had asked one day why she couldn't teleport like the others in her class. "others need a specific push in that direction to reach that development, that skill."

TazirVile had gone through so much in his life, his father had tried to beat him to show his elemental abilities and his father had tried the extremes to push his son into doing elemental powers, both of which did not happen. She remembered what TazirVile had said in the training room, that he had been trying to do the elemental ground power for almost five hundred years, it seemed that he had been pushed or had a door opened or a switch flipped in order for the gene to be activated. Something had to of happened for him to finally achieve the ability to do elemental powers. As she was thinking the door opened and TazirVile walked in, he had a tray with him and had obviously changed clothing. He was wearing a striped gray tuxedo with a light gray vest that had strings tied in the front and a white shirt that had belled cuffs hanging down from the wrists and gray shoes. He placed the tray on the bench then went to dresser and took the bowl that was on the surface down.

"I apologize but I have no milk pump here." TazirVile looked uncomfortable.

"L-let me." Angel was equally uncomfortable.

She milked herself in the bathroom and poured the milk down the drain, when she returned she found TazirVile had exited only to bring his young daughter into the room. He pointed at the tray then went silent, Eshal's head was on his shoulder, it was obvious that she was sleeping. Angel went over to the tray and found that there were slices of apples and peaches on it, she tucked into the fast then wiped her hand across her mouth. When she looked up she saw that TazirVile was staring into the wall, he had a hard, thoughtful look on his face. When he saw that she was finished eating he stood up from the chair and walked over to the bench. Her great-uncle seemed to not want to wake his young daughter up, he positioned her differently with the utmost gentle care then bent down to pick the tray up, his fingers brushed the bench surface then he stood up sharply. Angel knew what was going on, he didn't want to wake his daughter up and was afraid that if he bent down lower that would happen, she picked the tray up for him and handed it to him. He nodded his head then turned and left.


	17. Chapter 17

The first three days were made up with showing TazirVile how to do the elemental ground powers, he learned right fast and had that ability down pat after the third day, on the fourth day he started experimenting, adding a line of pebbles from the floor which were the remnants of a chunk of floor that he had lifted and kicked into the wall into a combination water and ground attack. He left his mansion after day four saying that if he stayed longer he would be missed and that someone would start checking into his affairs, he said he'd be back after a week had passed. During that week of her captivity in his mansion Angel did her best in trying to escape, she kept an eye out on the maids and butlers which her great-uncle employed and their strict timings. A maid would bring her meals at five in the morning and a butler would come in after seven with her evening meal, she was glad that TazirVile had employed a cook that prepared Earth foods, she remembered the foods that her father had forced her to eat, the disgusting half cooked or over cooked meats, the burnt vegetables, the sloppy made desserts, the insects and cooked snakes and other animals which were brought in each day of her being her father's captive. She would not of been able to stomach such foods and she would not of eaten them either!

She tried to escape in the early morning of the seventh day when the maid opened the door, she made it outside of her room but no further, a butler was nearby, a tall green-skinned Goblin with a huge warty nose and black stringy hair wearing a black tuxedo, and he grabbed her just before she could reach the staircase. He carried her back to the room she had been in and threw her inside. Her head hit up against the bench and she went unconscious. She dreamed that she was back on Earth and was running, Bile was directly in front of her and she was trying to get to him. With every running step she took he seemed to be pulled away, he was crying and she was too. She woke up gasping, very upset. She never noticed that there was another in the room with her until a hand was plopped on her trembling shoulder. She jumped up and turned quickly, seated on the foam siding of the bed was TazirVile and it looked like he had something in the crook of his arm.

"Decided on a quick run this morning?" TazirVile gave her a blank look, a searching look.

"Yes,"

"Good girl, answer truthfully and I won't use telepathy on you." TazirVile moved the bundle in his arm slightly. "Escape is an automatic for any being when he or she is being held captive. It's specifically hard wired to the brain as a defensive mechanism. Unfortunately it has its flaws, can lead the being to think that escape is needed even when the situation isn't bad."

"Thanks for the intel." Angel thought he great-uncle was crazy.

"Maybe this here will calm you down some."

TazirVile handed her the bundle and she took it, she glanced down and to her amazement it was her baby. She turned around, facing away from him and started checking to see if it was indeed Bile. He was sleeping but when she tickled his foot he moved his fingers, he sniffled once then went back to sleep. She pulled his hand up to her face and near cried, his eyes opened and she saw that it was her son. She positioned him gently in her arm and pulled one of her shoulder straps down, Bile started nursing immediately. She let the blanket fall a little and saw that he was in fine health, not a rib showing and he had some rolls on his legs which meant he had been fed well. When Bile was done nursing from her she burped him then moved him over to the bed and placed him on it, the bed was rather soft and contoured to a body well and when Bile's little body was placed on the bed the mattress formed a circle around him.

"Thank you." Angel said after she turned to face her great-uncle.

"Didn't take much to get him, that Atlas guy is rather miffed." TazirVile replied. "He is searching for you, heading out every night. Been scouting the camp some, lucky he hasn't been bisected."

"I take it you slipped up behind one of the harem girls and snatched him before they noticed you." Angel leaned back against the bed.

"Time warp and that light-haired woman doesn't know how to handle children." TazirVile replied. "Once he was out of her arms she took off yelling for that man. He acted more concerned than she was about the baby."

"Yeeeeaaaah, he claims Bile as his step-son."

"He said that a few times." TazirVile nodded. "I've had him all of three days but I couldn't get back until now."

Angel was silent, she couldn't believe that TazirVile had went and got Bile from Aphra then had brought him back to her. She was about to say something a few minutes after her silence when TazirVile stood up, he removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. There was a new wound on him, a long slash wound going down his chest which looked right new. She stood up and walked over to him, the wound close up was worse! It was deep, through the skin but yet not through the muscle. She reached forward and touched the wound, it was a deep dark blue, almost black, TazirVile pulled back quickly and rebuttoned his shirt.

"I have my ship on force field at the moment, in a different area." TazirVile said. "So I'll be here for a while until my ship is discovered."

"Duru?" she knew the answer was yes but she still asked it.

"Yes, his whip." TazirVile replied. "No big deal."

No big deal? Obviously he was thinking on the bright side again on what had happened, if something like that had happened to her she wouldn't be thinking no big deal, she'd of been thinking a way of putting the being in his or her place. Sure, she had been in abusive relationships in the past and had gone through her father with his disciplines on her, but she had never pushed it to the side. When Bile started coughing she went to him, when she saw that he was fine she sat down. Another reason for not letting herself get caught by her father, she had no intention of letting her father have her son. She could last the punishment for escaping, she'd live. Her son was her main concern, if her father got ahold of him then he'd pass her son around for all of them to hold and look at. DuruVile holding her son scared her, he might say something or do something to hurt her son.

"Why do you deal with that shit?" Angel asked suddenly.

"Ooomph, please be careful with your language here." TazirVile held his hand up. "My daughter is in the building."

"Sorry," Angel apologized. "he does know you are a grown man, right?"

"Doesn't matter," TazirVile replied.

"Is he like that with my grandfather?" Angel asked. "Your brother?"

"No."

TazirVile stood up and gestured for her to follow him, he assured her that Bile would be fine. She followed him to the door then stopped, he turned around and grabbed her wrist. He slapped the cuff on her wrist then led her out, he didn't bother putting the other cuff on him, he had his hand grasping the other. He took her down the hallway to the library then stopped, he closed the door behind her and locked it with a small gold key which he slipped into his left side front pocket. TazirVile dropped the cuff in his hand and allowed for her to walk around freely, he went over to the desk and sat down. She saw him pull the front shelf out on the desk and take out the letters that his father had sent him, he stuffed them in a different drawer and locked it.

"Library or study?" Angel asked finally.

"Neither, business room." TazirVile replied. "The library is on the first floor, study is on this level but on the other side of the house."

"And you just so built your training room in the business area of your house?" Angel snickered.

"Place no one would expect to look." TazirVile replied.

Her great-uncle stood up and walked over to her, he grabbed the dangling cuff and slowly led her towards the book shelf that acted as a secret door. She was thinking how odd her great-uncle was, if an intruder entered his mansion the first thing he or she would look for would be a room where business is conducted and an intruder would be on the lookout for anything off, such as the book which was slightly pulled out of the bookshelf. TazirVile led her down the tunnel to the secret room then used his elemental ground power to move the door slab back. He led her into the training room then slid the door back.

"Sparring time." TazirVile said, he was turned away from her, the way he said it made a chill run up her spine.

"Uh, now I'm not so sure at the moment that is..."

She never got to finish, he turned around fast and threw an extremely powerful fire blast at her which was five feet long and had a tail that reached back seven feet. She leaped over it and sent an air swipe at him, he met it with a water blast then sent back at her a combination air and water swipe which sent her flying across the room. He was serious! He really wanted to increase his skills and she figured that by forcing her to fight he'd achieve that. It was dangerous, completely dangerous to use any type of magic or abilities on a being as a way of training! She leaped up in the air and sent a large fire blast at her great-uncle who flipped sideways, his legs spread wide in a split. He twirled five times then sent a powerful fire pinwheel at her which she augmented. When he sent a stream of fire at her she met it with a water attack.

"Are you mad!" Angel screamed.

"Concentrate! You're doing well." TazirVile yelled back at her, he sounded like he was having fun.

He kicked the floor up and sent it rolling at her, she leaped high and flipped over it then lifted a piece of the floor and sent it at him, he turned twice then kicked his leg up, the piece of flooring exploded into a million pebbles which he collected and sent back at her. She dodged the pebbles and leaped, her head struck the ceiling and the fire ball that she sent out was a weak one which TazirVile was able to dodge by taking one step to the side. He sent three air punches which struck her in the stomach, she dropped down hard on the floor, gasping for was getting dangerous! This was no sparring match, no training lesson or an exercise, this was going to end bad if she didn't get up and do something! She rolled to miss three comets of fire then she jumped up to miss an air funnel, he didn't need a sparring partner or to continue training! He was already very well in the abilities, even his elemental ground power which she had helped him understand and do.

"Stop stop stop stoh..."

Angel was trying to get him to stop, this was madness, he was acting as if this was a game and it wasn't! This was dangerous, someone was going to get hurt! TazirVile ran up to her and started combat element fighting her, he punched out with iced up fists, he kicked with fire laced feet and he performed some excellent twirls and jumps, all while not breaking his root to the ground. Angel dodged several of his attacks but was sent flying back by a flaming kick and was dropped to her knees by one of his fists that he had encircled with the stone flooring. Finally, she had enough. She jumped up and started striking him back, she sent him back with an air kick then used an intertwined fire and water stream that sent him falling to his rear. He kicked his legs up, twirled them and sent a combination air, water and ground stream at her which she caught. She was getting tired and saw that she had to put an end to the sparring match, she twirled twice and sent a lightning attack at him which he yelled at in surprise, he leaped high up to avoid the lightning attack and landed in front of her. She was breathing heavily and so was he. She leaned her back against the wall and allowed for herself to slide down it, TazirVile dropped beside her.

"Reh-remind me not to mah-make you angry." Angel gasped, along with her heavy breathing she was sweating badly.

He looked like he was having difficulty breathing, his chest was heaving up and down pretty fast and he was wheezing, she was thinking about reaching over and placing her hand on his shoulder to calm him down when he stood up. TazirVile walked over, still breathing heavily, to the screen and tapped the panel that was connected to it. He stood slumped over, his hands on the wall on either side of the screen, and watched what had happened only minutes before. Angel stood up and walked over to him. When she placed her hand on his back he looked back, the video log had already concluded, he was just standing, leaning against the wall.

"I'll be fine." he said. "a little winded, but fine."

"With having such a wound on your chest you really shouldn't be thinking about sparring." Angel said to him. "Takes a lot out of a being when..."

"I'll be fine." he repeated. "I'll take you back up to your room in a minute."

It took him a full ten minutes of huffing and puffing before he could get himself back together, when he turned and grabbed the cuff that was still dangling from her wrist he had a look in his eyes, a far off look as if he was thinking about something. He led her from the training room to the room beside it then pressed the penny-sized button on the wall. He laughed wildly when they slid down the tunnel-slide, she did her usual yelling and trying to grab the sides of the tunnel she was sliding through, when they came through the magic wall portrait TazirVile seemed much better, as if the ride through the tunnel-slide from the secret room connected to his business room had made all his troubles disappear. He grabbed the dangling cuff on her wrist and led her out of his bedroom, she was tired! The sparring meet had taken a lot out of her and she was still unsure of TazirVile, she also wanted to know exactly why he had her captive. He opened the door to her room and slid her inside, he released the cuff and went to the chair that had his jacket hanging on the back. If Bile had been closer she would have grabbed him and raced out, she went to her baby and picked him up. When she heard the door click shut behind her and the key being inserted and turned in the lock she sighed. She sat down on the bed with Bile in her arms.

"If there were windows in this room..." she whispered to herself. She placed Bile down on the mattress then layed down beside him. The second her head hit the soft velvet blanket her eyelids dropped and she was asleep. She dreamed no dream, she had no nightmares or had any thoughts, she simply slept silently. When she woke up she found that there was someone else in the room, Eshal was peeking her head over the foam siding of the bed at her and Bile.

She shook her head to clear the fussiness and Eshal dropped below the foam sidings sight line. When she pushed herself up she saw that TazirVile was not in the room, the door was open fully and Eshal was in but TazirVile was no where in sight. Eshal poked her head back up, giggled then dropped down out of sight. Angel was wondering what she was doing when suddenly it came to her, being a scant three hundred and one years old, Eshal was playing a game of peek-a-boo. Eshal poked her head back up into view and Angel smiled and said softly I see you, Eshal giggled then dropped back down out of view. When Eshal poked her head back up into view Angel again said that she saw her. Eshal had just dropped out of sight when Angel pulled back, a gasp of deep pain seeping past her lips. The pain! The gutt-wrenching pain in her abdomen! It felt like her abdominal cavity had suddenly twisted, like someone was twisting her abdominal parts then compressing them in tight. She pushed herself away from Bile and went to the other side of the bed and curled up, she tried to hold it in but after another bout of extreme pain she yelled out. Eshal poked her head up into view then took off running and shouting for her father.

"Alright! Alright, calm down!"

TazirVile ran in and closed the door behind him, he went to the bed and took one look at Angel who was now in a tight ball, the veins poking out grotesquely on her neck, every muscle in her body tight, then stepped over the foam siding of the bed and went to her. When he got to her she let out a loud scream, a blood chilling scream which made him take a step back. Bile started crying and he turned around, he picked her baby up and stepped over the foam siding of the bed. When he came back he dropped to one knee and grabbed her arm, he gently picked her up and carried her to the bathroom where he placed her in the tub. He removed her necklace and arm band then turned the faucet on, Angel tossed her head back and yelled out loud, it felt like there was a fist inside of her squeezing her abdominal parts. When the water was up to her neck TazirVile turned the faucet off, he placed one of his hands on her shoulder and he reached the other into the water and pressed it firmly against her abdomen.

"My father... is neee-yuhhh!" Angel said, a sudden flood of relief ran through her body and she relaxed in the tub.

"Nonsense," TazirVile said sharply.

TazirVile was about to say something else when suddenly there was a loud ringing that went throughout his mansion. He looked up then he looked at at her then he stood up. He left the bathroom and she guessed he left the room she was in, she heard the door close and the lock being turned. She pushed herself up then got out of the bathtub. The walk-in bathroom was right pretty. It had gray marble flooring, the walls around it were brown with dark brown stripes going diagonally and the ceiling above was dusted with gold dust. The mirror was circular and had a gold frame that had leaves and waves on it, the sink and cabinet below was basic but the copper-colored faucet was coated in silver flecks. The bathtub she had been put in was a large one placed over by the wall, it was big enough to fit more than one person. The porcelain was white, the faucet was copper-colored with silver flecks on it. The bathtub sat up on curved feet, a white false fur rug was in front of the bathtub and the toilet which was white porcelain. There was a wicker medicine cabinet and a wrought iron toilet paper holder near the toilet, a shelf was placed near the doorway, it had the usual bathroom items on it. Towels, extra toilet paper, soap and shampoo which the latter one made her shake her head, TazirVile had no hair on his head. There was also a small container on the shelf, she walked over to it and lifted the top. She laughed softly when she saw that it contained pink powder, the kind that made a body soft after a bathing or showering.

He had to work fast, he yelled for Losal to find his daughter and take her into the room that Angel and her baby were in and to keep things quiet then he ran down his stairs to his foyer then turned and went down the short hall that led from the foyer and turned right. He went to the kitchen and simply stood behind a wall then he whistled, his remaining staff at his mansion had been given orders. That if anyone of his family were to come to his mansion while he was there they were to act as if he was there to conduct business. Eldass walked past quickly, he was the longest employed of his staff and was the most professional. He went past the kitchen, down the hall then turned into the short hall and went to the door. The doorbell was rang twice more before he flipped the locks up and twisted the doorknob.

"Yes, may I be of service?" Eldass said politely.

"My uncle here?" Master Vile demanded.

"He is here dealing with matters of one of his planets and estates, Sir." Eldass replied.

"I would like to speak with him." Master Viled said.

"So would I."

Losal led Master Vile and DuruVile through the long hall to the living room of his employer's mansion then left, he bowed as he was closing the door. It was true, TazirVile had just conquered Ondur, a planet in the Andromeda Galaxy, and he was getting all the paperwork and new government under way. Losal had worked for TazirVile for almost all of his employer's conquering years, he was very loyal towards his master. Losal went to the kitchen and nodded his head, TazirVile was near the refrigerator, getting a glass of iced water from the top of the line refrigerator that had an ice maker built onto the refrigerator's front. TazirVile nodded to his employee then slid a lemon wedge on the edge of the glass and walked out of his kitchen. Losal walked beside his employer for a short while then turned right and went down a different hallway.

He took a sip out of his glass of lemon water then pushed the door open that belonged to his living room. He was right proud of his house and would often boast about it, he was getting more wealthy by the day and he showed it off by putting most of it into his estates and houses. His living room he had personally overseen on the construction and design. The carpet was dark red with white fang and bat designs on it, two brown leather couches and a brown leather chair stood on it, there were portraits on the walls and a large domed light in the center of the room which showered down a golden-yellow light. The stone fireplace was his favorite piece in the room, the couches sat sides from it and there was a chain mail fence dangling down from the fireplace's top edge. A flying bat portrait was above the fireplace. When he walked into the room he saw that he didn't just have one visitor, he had two. His father sat on one brown leather couch and his nephew sat on the other.

"You and I need to talk, Young Man." DuruVile said to his youngest son.

"What is it?" TazirVile took a seat in the brown leather chair. "I have time enough to speak."

"You ran off again on us and abandoned the search," DuruVile said. "making a right good name for yourself, Son. Abandoning the cause and your family is weakness."

"I'd get more respect I wouldn't go off on my own." TazirVile replied.

"Silence! You deserve what respect you are given." DuruVile shouted. "We have noticed the past few days that that group of humans does not have Angel. It's also obvious that they do not have the baby anymore. We believe that she either ran off and is elsewhere on Earth or she was taken in a raid."

"Which means we would need your help in finding the raiders." Master Vile spoke up. "Angel and my newborn son are my life, as are Rita and Rito. If they were taken in a raid untold things might be happening to them."

TazirVile listened, he held in the smile and the laugh, Master Vile and his father thought that the group of humans which was led by the man Atlas had lost and were looking for Angel and her baby. Master Vile claimed that he had happened upon Atlas and a group of men that seemed to be searching for something or someone rather furiously. He had chased them back to the magically shielded tunnel and the man named Atlas had yelled out at him that he could not have and keep Angel and her son. His father claimed that both he and his brother, Kuruk, had happened on the family group with the man named Atlas bringing up the rear four times, Angel and the baby were not present in the group each time and again, the man bringing up the rear had yelled out at them that they could not keep Angel and Bile.

"We're heading in to look at the other tribes in the general area that group is in." his father was saying. "We need your help."

"I'm afraid that at the time I am swamped." TazirVile said. "Up to my neck in paperwork on Ondur. New government to bring in, laws and rules."

"A bunch of excuses is what I am hearing!" DuruVile exclaimed, he stood up suddenly and jabbed his finger at his son. "Your brother could..."

"He is sloppy with his governing." TazirVile interrupted his father. "Takes over, adds in a new government then starts with his tyranny, doesn't allow for his new civilians to get use to the new government. Very sloppy."

"His rulership is ten times better than yours!" DuruVile roared. "Don't you ever forget that he is the older, more mature, more experienced and more powerful brother! If he wanted to he could slip each and every planet under your rulership from under you with the blink of an eye."

"There are five tribes in the area that that other group is located in, that group brings the number up to six." TazirVile changed the subject. "Most are based around the northern part of the Crystal Mountains, one other by the Jebel el-Dist Mountains and the other is more western localized."

"That's a good boy."

TazirVile told of the other tribes but he left out huge details, mainly their locations and their numbers. The larger group, the one called the Woolow, consisted of over a hundred while the others were just under that, the newer tribe, the Jai as they called themselves, only had forty members but they were very hostile. As he was telling of the tribes he thought he heard a baby cry, that made him swallow, he took a sip from his glass of lemon water then stood up. He asked if his father or nephew wanted anything to eat or drink and when they both replied wine he excused himself and went to his in-house bar. On his way to the bar he heard two more baby cries then when he entered his in-house bar he heard a muffled female scream. He collected a bottle of his finest wine, Syrah wine which cost a very pretty penny but with his wealth he could spend as he pleased, after all, he acquired thirty centimillion a day every day in his vault in his accounting room from his conquered planets. On his way out of his bar he heard another muffled female scream, he'd be getting on Losal hard for not obeying his orders. He went to his kitchen and took out a plate, he filled it with finger sandwiches then grabbed two tall glasses then turned and left. When he returned to his living room he found his father and nephew just as he left them, seated on the couches.

"Ah, Syrah Wine!" DuruVile said after he'd taken one sip from his glass. "You do know good drinks, Boy."

"I only buy the best." TazirVile beamed with pride, it was true he did know his beverages.

"Is Eshal here?" Master Vile asked, he had eaten one sandwich and had drank half of the wine in his glass.

"She is yes." TazirVile answered.

"Figured, didn't I tell you I heard a cry earlier." Master Vile leaned back in his chair.

"I didn't hear any crying, thought I heard a muffled scream though." DuruVile glared at his grandson.

"That is the new sound system here I had applied." TazirVile thought up quickly. "Walk in a specific part of my house and a muffled tortured scream floats to your ears."

"Should have it amplified then." DuruVile said. "Sounds like something I wouldn't mind having in my house. How much was it to have it added?"

"Was right expensive, I've only had it added to ten rooms." TazirVile replied. "A quadril per room."

His father and nephew ate and drank then he went and got some summer sausage and cheese slices and another bottle of wine, this one Semillion. Again, he heard the muffled scream and the baby cry, luckily though he had turned on his phonograph that was in the living room and had put on some music and neither his father or nephew heard any more of the screams or crying. It seemed like forever but after an hour Master Vile and his father stood up and said that they would be leaving. He led them to the door, wished them well and told them he'd get things together on his newly conquered planet quickly and join them in searching for Angel and her baby soon. When they got into a circular skull ship and took off he released a deep sigh then started up to the room that Angel was in. He removed his jacket and loosened his tie, Losal was going to get an earful! He had given him specific orders to keep everyone quiet, no one was to make a peep while his nephew or father were in his house and Losal had deliberately disobeyed his orders.

When he opened his door he saw that Eshal was seated in the MOKIA chair, she was still so small that her feet barely dangled from the chair. He looked to the right and saw that Losal was standing up against the wall, Angel was held up tight against him, his large hand was clasped over her mouth deep, two trails of blood were coming from her cheeks where his nails had gone into her flesh, Angel's face was white and it looked as if she was struggling to breathe. Seeing his butler holding Angel in that fashion made him mad, there were other ways to make one be quiet that didn't include bodily harm.

"I told you to keep it quiet!" TazirVile shouted at his employee. "Let her go."

"I tried master Tazir," Losal released Angel and she dropped to her side on the carpet. "this one gave me trouble."

Giving him trouble was far from what had happened, Angel had seen him come in with Eshal and had planned on staying silent but then she had been struck with another abdominal pain attack and he had plain rushed at her and slapped her in the face and whispered angrily for her to be silent. When Bile had started crying he had grabbed him and placed him in the closet, this along with her abdominal pain had not settled well with her and she had rushed at the tall Goblin butler. He had grabbed her by her neck and had turned her around, the pain in her abdomen had gotten worse and she had started yelling out in pain, he had reacted by clamping his hand over her mouth and nose, squeezing tightly. When she dropped to the carpet she started coughing, her lips were blue and she saw stars, she curled into a tight ball and wrapped her arms around her stomach. TazirVile was standing in front of her, he was yelling at his butler for his abrasive treatment of her and for not obeying his orders. Eshal had been a dear through it all, she had gone and seated herself in the dark red chair and had not made a peep. When TazirVile was done yelling at his butler he sent his butler out of the room then he dropped to one knee. He wrapped her up in his arms and picked her up, when his hand touched her abdomen and she was, again, flooded with relief.

"Calm down now," TazirVile said gently. "where's Bile?"

"Cloh-cloh-cloh..." Angel sputtered, she was still catching her breath and speaking was difficult.

"Closit daddy." Eshal said. "Losal put him in the closit."

"What!"

TazirVile went off to the closet that was in the room and opened it, sure enough there was Bile, he was lying on the floor crying insanely. TazirVile dropped to one knee quickly and picked him up, Bile was cold and wet, he needed his diaper changed. TazirVile carried the baby over to Angel, he had placed her on the bed and he saw that she was still having a hard time breathing, her lips were still blue but her face had changed, she was getting a little color back in the cheeks. He placed Bile in front of her then went to the bathroom for a medical kit. When he came back he saw that his young daughter had moved, she was now in the bed near the foam siding. He told her to behave then went to Angel and started cleaning the wounds on her cheeks. He applied an antiseptic to her wounds, three each on both cheeks, then he placed three small, round band aids on the wounds. Angel had now gone silent, she was breathing but she was silent, she was staring up at the ceiling. He decided that he and Eshal should leave and let her be, she needed some time to herself to get herself under control and he was sure that she wanted to be alone with her son. He stood up, picked his young daughter up then exited the room, locking the door behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

She found out how incredibly intelligent her great-uncle was the days that followed her father and great-grandfather's visit. She tried to escape with Bile three times, twice when a butler opened the door to bring in a meal for her and the third time was when TazirVile personally brought in her meal for her. He had been ready, she had leaped out of her room and he had grabbed her around the waist and had picked her up. He had taken her back into her room, given her her meal then left, obviously very frustrated. On the fourth day she took off at a fast run at the door when it was opened, Bile was held in the arm sling that her great-uncle had given her a few days before, and she had made it through the door and had gone down the hall almost to the staircase before being caught. TazirVile had gotten on her right hard after that, using some of the most strange, most fancy and most confusing words she had ever heard. After that attempt she did not try again, she saw no point in it, at least TazirVile wasn't taking a belt or a whip to her or slapping her in the face, whenever he got mad at her he just used his words while he walked around, holding his arms at an angle and kicking his legs back. After the fourth attempt she didn't see him for a full day. On the fifth day after her father and great-grandfather had payed her great-uncle a visit she was woke up early, a cuff was slapped on her wrist with the other cuff being slapped on her escorts wrist and she was led out of her assigned room. As she woke up she saw that the large Gothic Coo Coo clock on the wall that had six black pendulum's dangling on the bottom said it was four in the morning, right early for her to be getting up, normally she'd find herself being woke up around six. She had no recollection of walking down the staircase or through any hallways, this was much too early for her and she was basically walking in her sleep.

A bright white light suddenly came on and she was shocked into being fully awake. She was in a kitchen, a rather uniquely built kitchen and a large one at that! The floor underneath her feet was metal but it wasn't cold, it was warm and had a silver shine to it, the ceiling above was the same color, the walls were white with a blue line that slashed down every five inches. There was an island in the kitchen that went around in an elbow, the surface was black marble while the cabinet underneath was cherry wood. There were tall dark stools on one side. The cabinets around the kitchen housed many containers, some that had long toothpicks in them and others were cooking utensils. There was a cutting board on the surface of the cabinet nearest the refrigerator, with was a deep shiny silver and had an ice maker in the front, and a rack of knives sat next to it. A case sat near the wall that had plates, bowls, trays and other eating vessels on one shelf with the shelf underneath having a large spice rack on it, when her eyes cleared more she saw that the cabinets of the case had been taken out, replaced with holders for candy and cereal. On the other side of the kitchen sat three stoves, one that hard large burners that she guessed her great-uncle either used or had his staff use when he hunted and brought back venison, the one beside it had normal burners and the one on the other side of the stove that had large burners had no burners, Angel thought it was funny to have a stove without burners but after she focused some she saw it wasn't a stove, it was a three slot oven. Her escort led her to one of the stools and had her sit, when he unhooked the cuff that was around his wrist and snapped it to the stool's legs she saw that her escort was none other that TazirVile himself.

"Pardons for not being talkative," TazirVile said, he was clinging and clanging pots and pans, looking for one the size that he wanted to use. "only been up for thirty minutes, bit early and out of schedule for me."

"Take your time." Angel placed her forehead on the kitchen island, even though she was awake, she was still feeling fatigue.

He was an excellent cook! What he cooked for breakfast was honey pancakes that had a touch of vanilla inside, maple syrup bacon and some sort of mushy side dish which he called Jaiboa, it had small pieces of squash, onion, celery and a touch of salt in it, regardless of the ingredients that the Jaiboa was made of it was right tasty. A protein drink was given after breakfast the color of dark brown with a line of white in the center. They ate almost in silence except for him telling her what the Jaiboa was. After breakfast he unhooked her from the stool and led her down the hall to his living room. He sat in the brown leather chair while she saw in the brown leather couch. They sat in silence for a short while then he started talking.

"Today will be a bit different than the others." TazirVile said. "No training session, a bit stiff and sore today. Need a break."

"It is best to have training sessions a few days apart, especially after a rigorous run." Angel replied.

"I was studying the logs last night, you've used that lightning thing several times." TazirVile said. "Is that your energy power or something else?"

"Elemental lightning," Angel answered. "based off of the elemental fire power."

"You've also made several different colored fire blasts," TazirVile said, he was staring at the floor. "and a different colored water blast."

"There are sub-abilities to the elemental powers and some have several different colors." Angel started to explain. "Most of the colorations are for different meanings, strengths. A purple water blast is pretty powerful but not as powerful as the white which is deadly. Blue fire is cold while purple and white are just as burning hot as lava."

"And the ground power?"

"A majority of that power takes on the color of what is taken up and used." Angel replied.

It was obviously storming outside, there were two large windows that's deep purple with white pike designed drapes were pulled back. The wind outside was howling mad, the screen outside of the window was being flung around madly, rain was pelting the window in droves and it was hailing. TazirVile wasn't effected by the storm, not even when a bright flash of white lit up his living room and was followed by a loud boom of thunder. Angel leaned back against the couch, her ears were tuned in for Bile, TazirVile had brought in a baby rocker for her a few days before so that Bile would have a place to sleep safely. At first, she had been offended when she had read that in his letter but after a few minutes she remembered that it was dangerous to sleep with a baby in the same bed, one could roll over and suffocate the baby. She didn't want that to happen and quickly accepted the rocker and had Bile placed in it.

"In a few days I'd like to learn the different colors and that lightning power." TazirVile said suddenly. "Today is a different day. Need to keep fresh with a different skill."

"Acidic?" Angel looked up.

"Sword." TazirVile replied, he sounded offended. "I am pretty well equipped with my acidic powers, thank you."

"Didn't mean to offend."

The power flickered on and off twice then went off completely, TazirVile leaned back in his chair. He acted like the storm was nothing, just a normal thing. After a few minutes the power came back on, Angel thought she detected the hum of a generator but she wasn't sure. When the power came back on TazirVile stood up and grabbed her wrist, he pulled her by her wrist out of the room and down the hallway. Angel didn't struggle or put up a fight, she came up beside him and walked in step with him. When her great-uncle came up to a large wooden door that had copper, gold and silver flecks on it he stopped. He threw the door open then pushed her inside gently, he followed and closed and locked the door behind him. She was flooded with disbelief, the room was her great-uncle's library and it was huge!

How it had been built was beyond her but her great-uncle's library was four levels high, there were bookcases on the floor that had red, green and black spined books housed on them and rows upon rows of built in bookshelves ran along the walls. A wooden staircase ran up to the second level with a silver staircase that had semi-precious stones on it went up to the third, the fourth level was accessible by a painted black wooden staircase that had a silver strand going down the railings. There were four tables in her great-uncle's library, all stone and all having his initial, T, on the surface. Gold painted chairs with red cushions were up to the table. In one corner sat a burgundy fainting couch, a shiny black circular table sat between it and a black leather chair. TazirVile pushed her forward gently then walked past and went to the black leather chair and sat down. She went over to the fainting couch and sat on it, the fainting couch was velvet.

"You have a way of offending others." TazirVile said. "Should be careful with that."

"I bet pardon?" Angel replied shockingly.

"You attempting escape, it's offensive." TazirVile said. "You know you're not under any danger here, what's the reason for attempting escape."

"My nature." Angel answered flatly, she was annoyed. Yes, she had tried to escape, she preferred freedom to captivity.

"If you do not mind I'd like to do an exercise here." TazirVile said. "Use my telepathy to gain a better understanding of you."

She did mind! To her, it was a violation to look into ones mind, to search through memories like they were files. Some things are better off kept to ones self, to be kept inside and not spoken about. She voiced this to TazirVile and he raised his hand, he was calm and assured her that he wasn't going to look through everything, just from the past five years of her life. After a few minutes of back and forth banter between him and her, she finally relented. He instructed for her to sit back on the couch and stare at him and to not fight. She felt the connection immediately when he started searching her memory, her mind, of the past five years. She felt dizzy regardless of her not fighting, dizzy and suddenly very thirsty. He searched through her memories and picked out a few to view quickly. The one of her father mating with her for the first time with the one after she had been captured and taken back to Gamma-Vile he saw first, next he saw the beating that she had gone through which his own brother had participated in then he looked at the one of her meeting up with Dione in her underground and under water castle. The last one he looked at was from three years before when she had been living in a cave outside of Angel Grove, when he was done viewing these memories he waved his hand. She dropped, her hands went to her knees and she panted. She was dizzy and her temples were throbbing.

"Was it like that the entire time in his bed?" TazirVile asked after five minutes had passed.

"Sometimes worse." Angel answered, man her head was hurting her!

TazirVile nodded his head and got up from his chair, he left the library, leaving the door wide open then came back with a glass of water. He placed this on the table then went to the second floor of his library. The door to his library was still fully open, if she wanted to escape she could but she decided against it. Like he had said, she was not under any danger, he wasn't hurting her any. She drank two gulps of water then leaned back, when TazirVile returned he had a book with him, a small book that had a green cover and spine that looked to have around a hundred or so pages. He opened it and started thumbing through the pages.

"I have been wondering as of late if you truly was intended as the universal mate of my nephew." TazirVile said, he didn't look up from his book. "You have experienced the pains right?"

"Yes, seem to get worse with each experience."

"They go away when he touches you?" TazirVile asked.

"Sudden flood of relief." Angel replied.

"When was the first time you felt the pain after Bile's birth?" TazirVile asked her, he was now sounding like a doctor asking questions after the examination and that annoyed her greatly.

"When he came here." she answered.

TazirVile held the book out to her and she took it, she thumbed through the pages uninterestingly, not really looking at anything or reading anything in particular. She stopped when she came to the first page of chapter one which explained the basics of the universal mate. She had never been told anything about what a universal mate was, she had just taken it as some words added to the Prominent Family Law which stated that a father, or mother, could if the family was in jeopardy of extinction to mate with one of his or her chosen son's or daughter's. What she read was far different, the book claimed that the universal mate was a specific choosing of one being for another by the Universal Gods, it was basically a push by the Universal Gods of a being of their choosing the book claimed. The Prominent Family Law was applied millions of years after the universe's birth and was fully accepted. The book also claimed that sometimes the Universal Gods choosed two mates for one partner, it was rare for a third to be chosen and the book also claimed it was typically two males and one female pairings always, never two females for one male.

"Yeah, uhm, I'm an "Earthling" I don't think so." Angel handed the book over, she was disgusted.

"Regardless it cannot be..." TazirVile started to say before being interrupted.

"Look, I was raised to believe in one partner and that incest is wrong and shamed." Angel snapped. "I'm not accepting that."

"I'm afraid you have to." TazirVile sounded suddenly angry.

Angel had no qualms about others religions, she believed that anyone, human or otherwise, had the right of choosing and believing in and practicing their own religion. She did apologize for any offense she had made on TazirVile on her last comments but she stayed firm that she was against incest and having more than one partner. TazirVile exploded, he shouted at her angrily and claimed that her belief was contradicted due to her being with Atlas who had more than one partner. She yelled back that she had been forced to join Atlas' group and that he had forced her into interactions with him and that the only reason why she was still having interactions with him was because she didn't want him to hurt Bile. He called bullshit then went silent, he look away from her, his head resting on his hand.

"Have you ever wondered why my brother called humans the lowest forms in the universe?" TazirVile asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I figured he was just being harsh, like always." Angel replied, for all of her stay with her father during his capture of her and her seven months of pregnancy her grandfather had been all insulting towards the human race, even putting humanity down for not going past their own moon.

"Humanity is one of three forms that have yet to develop outside of the nursery, so to speak." TazirVile said. "While a great majority of other planetary inhabitants have gone on and built vehicles that don't require wheels and run on energy, travel from planet to planet, conquer planets and have developed powers humanity has stayed animalistic and immature."

"Humanity is only two hundred thousand years old." Angel was now feeling offended, she was after all five percent human.

"Try four point two million." TazirVile said.

"Modern, not Australopithecus." Angel said quickly.

"Humanity started off with the Australopithecus four point two million years ago and it slowly evolved. Humans are one of the slowest maturing species that the universe has to offer. And is the most hostile, I might add." TazirVile replied.

Angel didn't much like how TazirVile was talking, she knew that it had all started off with the first walking ape, the Australopithecus, four point two million years ago and had evolved down the line, each species changing, each growing shorter and thinner bones, less hair and having a bigger brain. The earliest known of the genus Homo was Homo habilis which evolved some two point thirty-three million years ago and was known as using cutting tools. The current evolved form of humanity was Homo sapien, it had arrived some two hundred to two hundred and fifty thousand years ago and was still around to the present.

"I laugh when I read about what human scientists tried to explain the eruption of Krakatoa in eighteen eighty-three." TazirVile snickered. "The volcano went dormant after sixteen eighty, trees grew and it became a very pretty place. Scientists tried saying it was an event that took place once every one hundred years. That's not true. Zetakin's were there and saw just the four hundred and five hundred period eruptions. When the volcano exploded unexpectantly and the Zetakin's found out they went to check it out. It was determined that it was something unknown, something had happened out of control on the planet which the scientists from Zeta Ren and Durla couldn't explain. They didn't put a false name or explanation to it, they simply said they did not know."

"Uuuhhh..." Angel gave an uncomfortable laugh. "I know what happened."

Angel invited TazirVile to explore her past a bit farther back to her stay on Java soon after graduation from Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic which he accepted immediately. Angel had been freshly out of school, had just graduated and teleported from the ship that was taking her and her graduating class to Mars for their out of school vacation and she had landed on the island Java in Indonesia. A few days after she had arrived she had started practicing with her elemental abilities and had locked onto the island. She had positioned herself then had thrown her hands forward, the next thing she knew was that the ground was shaking, the volcano exploded and she went deaf for a full minute. When she regained her hearing she had tried to stop what she had created by making a tsunami wave, it hadn't worked out like she had hoped it would. She had left Java the next month, still in shock. After TazirVile saw what had really happened he broke connection suddenly and started rocking and bouncing in his chair, he exploded in thunderous laughter and slapped his hands against the arms of the chair a few times.

"That was awesome!" TazirVile exclaimed. "And you was just practicing?"

"Yeah not to me it wasn't." Angel looked down, she was embarrassed.

"Tell me about that lightning power," TazirVile said, he suddenly leaned forward, very interested. "how is it acquired and does one do it."

"It's a particularly difficult side-power of the elemental fire power." Angel said. "Very powerful."

"Why is it difficult?" TazirVile asked. "I've seen my brother and father do it numerous times and they don't seem to have any issues with it."

"Only the very powerful can do it." Angel replied.

"Are you saying I am not powerful?" TazirVile gave her a hard stare.

"You are, yes." Angel said, then she sighed and told him why it was so difficult. "One has to turn off all emotions, turn off any and all harmful past times and achieve inner peace in order to do it."

TazirVile sat in his chair for what seemed like the longest time then stood up, it wasn't because he was angered or frustrated, the doorbell had been rung twice. He exited the library, locking the door behind him, and Angel was left alone. She was left with her thoughts and the dread of telling him that the only way he could do elemental lightning power would be if he could turn off any and all emotions and feel an inner peace. Due to his inner conflicts with his family, mainly his father, he would probably never be able to do that power. It had taken her a hundred and sixty-two years before she finally achieved that and that was only because she had accepted what had happened to her when she had been raised by Bathilda, going from cave to cave because the village elders were constantly throwing them out because she was showing what the elders called "demonic signs" and being slapped and shoved around, being yelled and screamed at and then thrown out of the cave and forced to live out on her own for a year after she had reached the age of ten in human years. She leaned back and remembered that sixty-six years after she had graduated from Pronghorn she had gone and searched for Bathilda and that she had been shunned, thrown out and had been chased off. She had only been accepted after assisting with the basic chores that her fraternal twin sister who had raised her after she had been born from her in the form of a green egg was having problems with doing that she was accepted back as her adoptive child. She had spent twenty years living with her fraternal twin sister until, one day, Bathilda had passed away. Bathilda wasn't like her, she couldn't live forever but boy did she live a long life! Over three hundred years to be exact.

She heard talking outside the library door and turned her head slowly, she tuned her ears in and listened, it didn't sound like the one with her great-uncle was her father, or anyone else in her family but there was definitely another with TazirVile. A few seconds passed and she stood up, when the door opened she sat back down, relieved. TazirVile walked into the library, his neighbor, Gloar, stood in the doorway. Angel took note that he had a sword with him, an extremely long red and silver bladed sword with a full jade handle. TazirVile grabbed the cuff that was dangling from her wrist and gently pulled it, she stood up and followed him as he led her from the library, down the hall to a different room. When he threw the solid wood doors open to the room he pushed her inside and came in after her, Gloar followed. TazirVile locked the door behind Gloar then moved off, he had released the cuff and she was able to walk around freely.

TazirVile practiced his swordry skills with Gloar for a good long two hours, in that time Angel found that her great-uncle was a very fine swordsman! He had a good, strong swing and used his agile body at exactly the right time, leaping up high, flipping, sliding and ducking. He was incredibly fast! Gloar, on the other hand, although a very good swordsman wasn't up to par to her great-uncle. He had good reflexes and a good swing but he wasn't as fast. After two long hours both men ended their dealing and walked over to the single bench that Angel was seated on. She quickly vacated her spot on the bench and went over to the wall. The room was a big one but it had plainly been built for training only one or two at a time. There was a long synthetic soil track around the room with the rest of the room being flat surface. There was an adjacent room that had exercise equipment in it, odd-looking treadmills, weight lifting machines, a rack with dumbbells, a weight bench with a weight positioned on the handles, weird-looking exercise bikes and three sets of ropes which all ran up to the ceiling which had grooves in it, one whole section of the wall had the grooves on it as well and when she had walked over to it she had seen that the wall with the ceiling was a form of both training and exercise, the wall and ceiling acted like synthetic mountain or rock, on Earth rocker climbers would flip out if they saw this part of the room. Despite all the equipment, the room wasn't crowded, it was just as big as the dual room that was beside it. When she moved off of the bench to the wall TazirVile and his neighbor didn't say anything, they didn't notice. She heard them speaking and she left them be, they were plainly talking male. Talking tough about the dual practice, saying who kicked the others ass and who could beat the others ass even worse and adding small snippets of other male prattle into their conversation. It went on for quite a while then TazirVile stood up and walked over to her, he crouched down and grabbed the cuff that was dangling from her wrist and gave it a light tug. She sighed and stood up, she followed him as he led Gloar out of the exercise room.

"She your pet now?" Gloar asked after a while. "Leading her around on a leash practically. Where's her diamond studded collar and sweater?"

"Shut up!" TazirVile snickered. "Have to lead her around this way, she's a bit of a wild one."

"Ahhhhiiiiiii man that's just the Surfeit in her coming out." Gloar said loudly. "Ain't ever seen a family with such strong, tough and powerful members in it and that includes my own."

"She keeps trying to escape." TazirVile said.

"Ah say ah say them lahsies that don't stay put make good lovers!" Gloar slapped his chest. When TazirVile didn't say anything back Gloar grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. "You need to get out more, go to one of them bars and have a good time. Bixers is a fine one, fine ladies that dance and fine cuisine."

"Ah now you know I don't go to them bars." TazirVile shook his neighbors hand off of his shoulder and walked on, Gloar walked slightly behind him.

TazirVile pulled her along in silence and turned, the room that he pulled her into had no door, it had a doorway that had vines and leaves around it but that was all. The gold domed light above was turned on and Angel put the brakes on, Gloar ran right into her. The room TazirVile had led her, and Gloar, to was a large in-house bar! There was a counter in front of a tall shelf that was built into the wall that had bottles upon bottles upon bottles of wine and champagne on it. There were three nozzles and hoses on the counter. There were three round tables in the room, all brown wood with very polished surfaces. Each table had a stool near it, each stool was built into the floor so it couldn't be moved around. There were six stools near the counter and TazirVile led her over to one of them. He released her and went around the counter, he pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses then walked back around the counter, tapped her shoulder and told her to stay put them went over to the far table and sat down.

After a long while of her great-uncle passing around the bottle of wine and getting two more from the shelf she began wondering about Bile, he had been quiet and decided to go see if TazirVile would allow for her to go check on him, it had been hours and surely, he'd either be up by now and wanting breakfast or he'd need to be gotten up to get breakfast. To her collective surprise, TazirVile acted like it was no big deal that she leave, he said for her to go on. She exited the bar without an escort, when she came to the staircase a plan formed in her brain, she'd get Bile and if things were still as they were and TazirVile hadn't come to his senses she'd walk back down the stairs with her son and head out the door. She went up the stairs, down the hallway then went into the room assigned to her. Bile was awake but he was silent. She picked him up and held him close, she grabbed the arm sling and placed that around her then slid him inside. She left her room slowly, her ears tuned in for any sound. Slowly and carefully, she walked down the hall, she stopped long enough to position her son better then started going down the stairs. When she was in the foyer she looked down the short hallway that led from the foyer, no sounds, no voices, no nothing reached her ears. She went to the door and slowly started sliding the locks. One clipped open silently, she went to the next, it slid without sound. This was cool, TazirVile was getting drunk and had forgotten. She slid another lock and went to the last. This one wouldn't budge, she looked back then up, no one in sight and still no sounds. She jingled the lock twice and tried again, it still wouldn't slid back. She looked at it, examining it, then near laughed. The lock was locked in itself, she'd have to pull the lock down then slide it back for it to become unlocked. She did that and grabbed the doorknob, she had just opened the door when she heard a loud throat clearing, her heard caught in her throat and she turned. Up on the staircase, looking down at her like an angry bear, was Losal. She swung the door fully open and raced out into the storm just as Losal started yelling for TazirVile.


	19. Chapter 19

She leaped over the steps to the porch and down the white stoned path then tore down the yellow stoned driveway. She didn't look back, Bile was held tightly in her arms, he was crying madly, upset over the rain splatting down on him. She had just reached the halfway point of her great-uncle's driveway when she looked back, there was TazirVile leaping off of his porch. His face was mad looking, his silver eyes blazing with anger, his fists were clenched and he was really turning on the speed! She looked forward and added her own speed, down the rest of the driveway to the gate. The gate was wrought iron and had vines and mold growing on it, it had a large T on it, her great-uncle's initial. She didn't open the gate, she slid through an opening and turned left towards a thicket of bushes. She went past the bushes, following her great-uncle's white fence, past a line of apple trees then looked back again. Her great-uncle had leaped over the fence and was still following her. She had to try something, the ground was slick and she was slipping and sliding now. She tried teleporting and found that she was almost able to do it, she became faint then became whole, there was something going on, she couldn't teleport! She came to a hill and her speed picked up, down she went, faster and faster, when the ground straightened out she looked back, TazirVile was racing down the hill in hot pursuit. Oh boy, if she didn't do something, transform or find a way to unlock her teleportation ability she'd be caught. Up ahead! There was the tailights of a vehicle and it was driving down a long straight road which was flanked with bushes. She put on a burst of speed and reached her hand forward, she thought she wouldn't make it, her great-uncle's running footfalls were coming nearer to her. Just as she was about to give up and turn around and beg for mercy her hand reached and grabbed the silver bar of the vehicle. With a tug she pulled herself into the back of the vehicle. She looked back and saw that her great-uncle was shouting now for the driver to stop, a loud crack of thunder hid his shout and he turned and ran back. Boy was he fast! He reached the hill and ran up it and disappeared in no time! Angel leaned back against the contents of the vehicle, it was a newspaper truck and it had that mornings newspapers in it. She picked up several and stuffed them into her arm sling, Bile had now quieted, the newspapers were drying him off. She threw the wet newspapers out of the truck and grabbed one more, this one when she was able to she'd read. When the truck started to slow down she jumped from the back and took off running. There was a house nearby and a shed which had been left open, she leaped over the picket fence then tore across the blue grassed yard to the shed and went inside. She slammed the door shut when she got in.

"Baby boy you'd better nurse now, mommy needs to find out why she can't teleport." she said to her baby.

As Bile nursed she tried frantically to teleport, every attempt was met with failure. She'd feel herself go, she'd see herself start to dissipate, but then she'd become full again. She cursed and took out the newspaper, she glanced out the single window that the shed had and saw that her great-uncle was going past in a bizarre vehicle, it looked like a combination Model T and limousine and was a nice shined up black, when she looked closer she saw that Gloar was beside her great-uncle in the passenger seat, oh boy if she was found now she'd have no chance! She watched as the Model T limousine zoomed past, perhaps going seventy miles and hour, maybe more, then disappeared over a hill. She turned back to the newspaper and started reading it, she had to clear her head! She had escaped, she was somewhat free but not totally as surely TazirVile would find her, he'd drive his vehicle into the driveway of the owners house who's shed she was staying in and ask if he could look around for her or he'd go get some hunting animal to sniff around, get her scent then flush her out.

_Surfeits Still Searching_

_The Surfeit family is still searching for two of their own, Angel Irene who recently gave birth to a young son is still giving her famous old man, grandfather and great-grandfather a run for their money. Master Vile, his father and grandfather have been conduction raids on groups of people in the region that she was last seen, they have so far not found her and have now turned their searching to the areas that are not shielded by her shields. A reward for her capture has been offered._

_"When I find her this time she won't have any skin on her body!" Master Vile said when asked what would happen when he captured his daughter. "I'm serious, this is madness! She is putting herself and our newborn son in danger!"_

_KurukVile Surfeit has voiced similar opinions on Angel Irene's capture, he is above angered over the still defiant attitude of his youngest granddaughter and has said that once she is captured she will be extremely punished. Angel Irene was last seen with a family group led by a gray-haired man, this group has been actively searched for and as of yet not found, they have not been seen in days. Master Vile is claiming that he has plans for the gray-haired man, who is known to be a suitor to his young daughter-mate and has fathered two offspring with her, both deceased. In a startling find, the group that the gray-haired man leads includes Master Vile's daughter's own mother, Helen. It is thought that the gray-haired man is married to Helen and also has three other women in tote. _

_"He won't be claiming Angel as any woman of his." KurukVile Surfeit, the father of Master and and Angel Irene's grandfather, said when asked of the man. "Neither will he be claiming her son as his stock."_

_"My great-granddaughter has already been claimed and she carries the brand of her father on her neck to prove this." DuruVile Surfeit, the man who was thought to be deceased for many thousands of years who was really fully alive, said. "Whoever touches my grandson's property, meaning my great-granddaughter, is in violation of his rule and could be severely punished."_

_DuruVile Surfeit, along with his second wife who birthed an unnamed son, KurukVile Surfeit and two daughter's, Cyla, are helping in the search and retrieve of Angel Irene and her young son. Also involved in the search are Irka Surfeit, KurukVile's wife, Dara Dara and Triskull Surfeit, Irka and KurukVile's other offspring, Rita Repulsa and Rito Revolto Vile, Master Vile's offspring by the lovely Scordida and DuruVile's secondborn and survived son, TazirVile Surfeit; the latter who is currently on and off on the search due to his recent conquest of the planet Ondur in the galaxy Andromeda. Angel Irene's days of running around on Earth, being claimed by other men other than her father and carrying other men's offspring are numbered, Master Vile claims, he and his family are hoping to have her and her young son in their grasps at the end of the month. _

She finished reading the newspaper then burned it. She rummaged through the shed and found a basket that had a soft fur lining inside big enough for her son to fit into comfortably. She slid her son into the basket then stuffed the basket around her son with some light-colored blankets that she found near the back of the shed. The straps on it and a snap so she slipped it on around her front and snapped the snap on her back. Bile was staring up at her, he was safe in the basket. Standing up, she went to the shed's one window and looked out, there was TazirVile's Model T looking limousine pulling into the driveway of the house of which the shed was on the property of. She watched as TazirVile got out of the vehicle, he looked horribly angry, he was tossing his hands up and she heard him yelling. Gloar got out of the passenger side of the vehicle and went to the door of the house, obviously this was his place as he opened the door and went in, when TazirVile followed behind him she pulled the door open and raced out.

"Gloar, honey you're late." Vixbie, Gloar's Goblin wife with bright green eyes and stringy blonde hair said.

"I won't be able to make lunch dear." Gloar said, he hurried to his hunting room and came out with a net gun and two large sacks. "Need to help Tazir recapture something."

"Oh dear, was it one of his pups that got out again?" Vixbie shook her head, TazirVile was a fine and good man but sometimes his MoHunds bred behind his back and produced pups which were feral, he had had to chase down five over the past ten years.

"Yes," TazirVile replied, he was extremely angry, his shoulders were rising and falling rapidly. "I'm having a new kennel built and separating my pack."

TazirVile was beside himself with anger, he hadn't really been paying attention to his great-niece when she had said she was going to head up to check on her son and this was the result. He had been distracted by a conversation, and a drink, and she had taken advantage of him. He'd make sure she learned a lesson after this one, no one made a fool out of him or got away with it. He'd capture her, take her and her son back to his mansion and lock her up tight until later on. He'd get control of himself, apologize to his neighbor for the rude chasing throughout the neighborhood then go in and take care of the situation. No, he wouldn't hurt her, he wouldn't use a whip or a stick or his belt. He'd use his words, and she'd be right sore afterwards but he had to make sure that she got the idea that he was the boss, he didn't like the idea of it but it had to be done. When he had been talking to Gloar he had mentioned about the pains and them going away after he had touched her, both he and Gloar were in agreeance that it was due to her being family. His neighbor tossed him a net gun and he turned and left the house, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Angel leap over a fence and take off to the next field.

At first she heard nothing and paced herself, saving her speed for later when it would be needed, but then she heard the yell and someone giving chase. She turned her head and saw to her horror her great-uncle tearing across Gloar's yard, a heavy gun with a large Tulip-like muzzle in his hands. She didn't need anymore encouragement, she turned forward and took off, now that Bile was safely in the basket and her arms were free she was faster. She leaped over two fences and a bush then tore across a road and headed towards a lake, she looked behind her once and saw that TazirVile was just reaching the fences, he leaped over them like they were nothing and he did the same with the bushes. She clamped her arms tight to her sides and soared forward, she transformed into a Cheetah and started racing forward at breath-taking speed. This form would last longer than the actual Cheetah who had to slow up after reaching his or her speed of 60 MPH or else endanger become overheated and injure his or her brain. She raced forward, leaped over two fences then looked back, TazirVile had dropped back, he had just reached the lake but was still giving chase, Gloar was just reaching the fences.

"Dione!" Angel screamed. She still had the crystal, it was around her neck. "Dione, I need you!"

"Angel?" Dione's voice came in from the crystal. "Angel is that you? Where are you? Atlas and I have been searching mad!"

"No time to explain except that I'm on a different planet being held captive." Angel gasped out, she leaped another fence and ran through a hedge. "I cannot teleport for some reason can you teleport Bile out of here?"

"I can yes." Dione's voice sounded alarmed. "Where are you exactly?"

"Moas."

"Baby Bile is now with me." Dione's voice said from the crystal, Angel looked down and sure enough, the baby basket was empty. "Now what about you?"

"I'll be fine just take care of my baby!" Angel exclaimed. "Make sure he is safe! Don't let anyone other than Atlas take him."

"Gotcha mama!"

After the connection was broke Angel transformed to her true form and tore the basket off of her. She was still full of run but somehow TazirVile had managed to get closer, he was fifty feet behind her and closing in fast. Angel felt something slap against her ankle and glanced back, a net had been fired from the gun, it was a net gun and TazirVile had fired it and was aiming to fire again! She veered sharply to the right and leaped over a hedge then found a four-foot fence that she needed to climb, she leaped up and caught the first rail then swung her legs over and started running again. That had given TazirVile his chance to decrease the distance between them, he was now twenty feet away. Was she tiring? She didn't care, she started running in zig-zag. She had just leaped over a log when something snagged her ankle and she dropped to the ground. It was a root! She had not noticed the root and it had tripped her up. She got loose and stood up to run but was ran into by her great-uncle. It was a hard hit! She went sprawling on the ground on her side and he grabbed her tight. When he picked her up he did so with a tight grip around her waist. She pulled to the right and left then tried to throw her elbows back, screw harming him, he had taken her captive and had held her captive!

She ran her hand up and a slab of the ground rose, TazirVile saw it and kicked it into a million pieces then threw her to the ground hard. She rolled and made herself a ground suit, when she stood she was part ground, part human. She side kicked and did a tornado kick, ground pikes flew at her great-uncle who dodged them, he ran forward to grab her and she back flipped away. She high kicked and the ground underneath her great-uncle rose, he flew into the air and did a tight flip then dropped in front of her. He kicked her hard and made her part ground suit fall, another well placed kick sent her falling back, her rear slammed and slid against the ground hard. She jumped up and did a hand stand, she flailed her legs around in a circle and made the water from the rain that had dropped the ground rise then shoot out at TazirVile. He was thrown back to a tree then ran forward, she made an air funnel which he leaped over it then threw his hand at her. She thought he was going to do an elemental attack but when she felt the searing, burning pain on her arm she looked down. Yes, her great-uncle had thrown acid at her, a pretty powerful one at that. It was making smoke flow up from her arm. With a roar she ran forward and slammed her body into his, he was knocked back a few feet then stood firmly, he wrapped his arms around her, trapping her arms to her sides, then applied pressure. Not only was he smart and powerful, he had a good strong grip on him! When Gloar ran up her ribs were near cracked, TazirVile was staring at her, his large oval silver eyes blazing with fury.

"Uh... I had a feeling you would want your vehicle brought up." Gloar said, he was taken aback by the fierce look on his neighbor's face. "Let's get her inside, I'll drive."

The inside of TazirVile's car was spacious, it had a soft red rug on the floor and red velvet on the sides, when TazirVile got into his vehicle with her he didn't get into the passenger side seat, he slid into the backseat. There was a compartment in the front seats where several glasses were held, a bottle of either wine, champagne or brandy hung by its neck near the glasses. TazirVile held her firmly on his lap, one arm was around her stomach while the other was around her chest holding her in place. Gloar drove, as he said he would, as he drove no one made a sound. When Gloar was by the driveway of his house TazirVile nudged the seat with his foot, Gloar turned back then pulled the vehicle over and stopped it. He got out, nodded his head then walked up his driveway, TazirVile scrambled over the seat, pulling Angel along with him, then took the wheel. When Angel went to open the door she heard a click and looked back, TazirVile had a tiny gun in his hand pointed at her. The gun was so small it could fit into the palm of her hand, it was tiny and shiny silver and had a thin needle-like muzzle on it. She sat back in the seat, there was no way to escape. He'd have the trigger pulled before she could even turn the handle on the door. He drove in silence, the gun still pointed at her, when he reached the gate he pressed a button in his vehicle and the gate swung open. He drove along the yellow rocked road then turned left, there was another building he was coming up to and when he reached it the doors slid up, when he drove his vehicle in the building became flooded with a golden light. It was a garage!

It had a white concrete floor and steel walls, the ceiling was brown. Inside the building were what looked to be from a quick glance about fifty vehicles, most limousines but two looked to be golf carts and there was one normal, non-limousine vehicle that was dark blue with red flames, the chrome on that one vehicle was extremely shined up and to her amazement, the vehicle's engine was un-covered. TazirVile parked the vehicle they were in and turned to her, he moved the gun from one hand to the other then reached forward and grabbed her arm tight, he reached back and opened his door then got out, dragging her out with him. In one fluid motion he threw her against the wall of his garage, her head hit the steel wall and she saw stars.

"Where is the baby?" TazirVile demanded.

"Away, no where near here." Angel replied.

"Where!" TazirVile shouted loudly at her.

"Not on this planet."

TazirVile ran at her and pinned her arms to the wall, he stared into her eyes and she felt him searching through her mind. She turned her head from side to side, yelled up at the ceiling, knocked her head back then drove her head forward, trying to headbutt her great-uncle. He pulled back sharply, broke connection then went in again, this time she thought she heard something crunch in her head, blood poured from her nose and tears streamed down from her eyes which were clamped tightly shut. She tried to move her body to the side and found that she couldn't, TazirVile had a tight hold on her, he was basically pressed up against her. She kicked her leg up and TazirVile yelled out in pain, he dropped back then to one knee, she had kicked him in the groin after the realization of his closeness. She ran four steps to the door then was tripped up, TazirVile rolled her over then picked her up, he draped her over his shoulder and carried her out of his garage, down the white stone path then up onto his porch. Losal must have known he was coming as when TazirVile came up the porch the door opened, Losal quickly closed the door after his employer walked in. He applied all of the locks then turned and watched as his employer, his master, went up the staircase, the redheaded girl on his shoulder was slamming her fists against the back of his shoulders and back.

When he got to the room she had been assigned he threw open the door then heaved her in. Angel landed hard on her back and yelled out in pain. Her great-uncle slammed the door shut then ran forward, he leaped at her and flattened her to the ground, for a man who had a lanky, firm body he was right heavy! He held her hands down then pushed his legs down onto hers, pinning them down. He stared hard into her face, into her eyes, she struggled! She struggled to keep her memories to herself, she flung her head from side to side, she knocked it back hard on the floor then she drove it forward, this was torture! After a good long five-minute struggle TazirVile found the memory he wanted to look at. He saw Bile being teleported out from the basket, he didn't see Dione or even see Angel contacting Dione, he simply saw Bile disappear. With a loud grunt he shoved himself off of her, Angel crawled over to the foam siding of the bed and sat facing her great-uncle. He was pissed, in front of her eyes he tore off his jacket then tore his shirt off, the buttons on his shirt bounced off of the wall. When he reached down to undo his belt Angel's eyes snapped fully open.

"Oh no you don't!"

Angel jumped up and raced forward, when she collided with TazirVile he and she rolled back then dropped to the floor. He had pulled his hands up and he had them around her, they rolled twice on the floor then he got to his knees and pulled her up, with a scream Angel slashed her hand across his chest, her nails dug four nice scratch marks right across the one mark his father had made on his chest. He yelled out in pain and slapped her, she rolled over and tried to get to her feet only to find he was on top of her. With a yell she got her feet underneath of her and with every muscle in her body she shot up into the air, TazirVile dropped beside her, he had hit the ceiling hard. Angel took advantage of his disorientedness and ran to the door, she yanked the door open and ran out. Losal was in the hallway and when he saw her he positioned himself, his arms and legs wide. Angel jumped, her hands landed on Losal's shoulders and she flipped over his back, she took off once she was behind him. She didn't both taking the stairs, she leaped down to the foyer then ran to a window and jumped out. She couldn't teleport still, she tried to but found she couldn't so she leaped into the air and using the most powerful fire blast she could, she shot into the air as a fiery red fire ball zooming straight towards Earth.

His habit each day was to look through the spyglass that was propped up on the top of the cutaway mountain stronghold almost five times a day, his siblings were getting worried about him and so was his mother but he didn't care. His father was really raving mad and he was trying all that he could to find the one that was taken from him. Angel had been missing for all of two weeks and six days, a very long stretch and Bile had been taken from Aphra after the first week of Angel's disappearance. Selma and Lisa had been thoroughly questioned, Selma had been placed on room lock and Lisa had been placed on house arrest after they had been questioned, Dione had been contacted and the search had started. Selma and Lisa had claimed that Angel had teleported with them back, Dione had said that was impossible as surely Angel would of been with them after teleporting. His father had scouted Master Vile's camp, had near gotten fired upon several times, and when he hadn't seen her he had gone to the other tribes, scouting them for his missing fifth woman. Master Vile and his group had attacked the Wooloow's, the Damo, the Gevneh, the Jai and the Tiaha tribes looking for Angel, his father and his group had merely layed low, keeping watch. When Angel hadn't been seen running from the horrible attacks they had turned back. Dione had been frantic, his father had gone to stay with her for a few days, plans were thought up and new searches were conducted, this time by Dione fully. Earlier that day, at around the time that the sun was most highest, Dione had heard from Angel, and had been instructed to take Bile which she had. His father was waiting now, waiting for Angel's return and in truth, so was he.

He moved his spyglass to the side and then had a feeling and turned it up some, his brow furrowed as he saw what looked to be a bright red star in the sky. As he watched the red star got brighter and brighter, and closer for some reason. After the star had grown about the size of the sun he had turned and gone to the edge of the ledge, he called out to his father who was below and asked for him to come up, saying afterwards that there was something he needed to see.

"Comet, has to be." his father said in Arabic. "although an odd one, comets are usually bright yellow."

"It's gotten bigger!" Hannibal exclaimed when he looked through the spyglass. "Do you think it will hit Earth?"

"If it does I hope it's not anywhere near here." his father said, he started going down the cut-out steps on the inside of the mountain's wall.

He continued looking through the spyglass, this was not normal and he was nervous. Hannibal had never seen anything coming towards Earth before, he had seen plenty of shooting stars and passing meteorites but never had one come straight at Earth. He heard his father call and left the spyglass, his father wanted him to come down and calm himself. He was about to when he heard a blowing sound, it started low then got louder and louder. When it was at its loudest the ground underneath his feet started to move, started to shake. He left the edge of the ledge and ran to the spyglass. He watched in complete disbelief as the red fiery ball slammed hard into the sand approximately fifty miles from his father's mountain stronghold. His father was now yelling up at him, asking him what he saw. He couldn't tell yet, and he wouldn't have been able to tell as his tongue felt as if it had been tied up. A red smoke was billowing up from the sand, when the wind caught it the smoke drifted away then disappeared. The hole that the red fire ball had made was huge and there was someone coming up out of the hole, he looked away from the spyglass to adjust the settings then looked through it again. He moved the spyglass slightly, when his eye saw the being running out from the hole it near exploded out of the other end of the spyglass.

"Pop! Pop!" Hannibal yelled at the top of his lungs. "Get your horse! Angel's back!"

Her trip hadn't taken as much of her powers as she had thought, she was stiff and sore from holding her body straight as an arrow with her arms crossed over her chest for hours but that was all. She still felt her unspent power coursing through her body. The second she had landed she had brushed the sand from her body and with one well placed sand blast had forced herself to the top of the hole she had made. She had no idea where she was, her vision was foggy, but she knew she was on Earth and that made her hopes soar. She started running slowly, saving herself, knowing that she might need to use her speed and stamina at any moment, when her vision cleared she saw that she was headed the wrong way, and she also saw that it was too late to change course without being seen. She had ran over a dune smack into view of her older half-brother, Rito Revolto, and her uncle, Triskull. She slid to a stop, sand flying out from beneath her feet, then took off running towards the mountains.

Rito had been out early that morning with his uncle hunting, he wasn't very good and he knew he had caused a lot of issues with his stupidity and his urge to speak but his uncle was being a good sport. He had participated in the raid of the Woolow and Gevneh tribes, both of which had made his father proud of him as he had nearly torn all the tents down looking for his baby sister and her newborn baby who was now three months old, still a newborn by the magical beings point of view but heading into that period where it was now important for him to know who his father was. He and his uncle had been seated just out of their kins camp when they had seen the fire ball, they had watched in stunned disbelief as it flew over them and when it had crashed his uncle Triskull had leaped up into the air, plopping his hand down on his nephew's boney shoulder hard, and had said that is what I'm talking about! Mark this day Rito, my nephew! You have hundreds of thousands maybe even millions of millions of years to experience what you just experienced time and again.

"Did you see that Mother!" Triskull exclaimed. "Zoom and boom! Right freakin' past us baby! Mmmmm! That one will leave a mark!"

"We all saw that one dear." Irka said to her youngest son. "Keep your eyes open, might be more coming."

"Where you going?" Rito asked his grandmother.

"Dear I have clothes to clean, you're grandfather's wearings don't wash themselves." Irka turned around and started walking away. "I do wish they would though! Sweet husband I have, you're grandfather that is, but boy when he gets going the sweat just rolls. Not good for his clothing."

Regardless of his grandmother telling her son, his uncle, that everyone in the camp had seen it, Rito yelled at his father and asked him if he saw the fire ball, his father yelled back saying that he had. The women were all busy in the camp, cleaning dishes or clothes, anything to keep occupied. They were all at a loss as to where his baby sister was, a reward was posted up for her capture and it had not been claimed, not a call placed, his father had made a broadcast saying that if anyone had his baby sister they were to hand her over immediately or risk jail time and his father had personally asked his father, KurukVile Surfeit, if he could do a count of the civilians with his Dacops Crystal that he was so on about, so fond of. The Dacops Crystal had tallied up the civilians and had come up with a total of near fifty thousand unknowns, most in the impregnable shields his baby sister had put up.

"These damn humans breed like mice!" KurukVile had said in frustration after the tally had come in. "This planet will be overrun by humans in less than ten years if they keep breeding the way they are."

"Vile needs to put up a law saying the younglings can't breed until they reach a specific age." DuruVile had said off in the distance. "I'm seeing a lot of teeny bobbers bouncing around babies on this planet. Wasting their educational years with their none thinking habits."

"I agree with you there, Father." KurukVile had replied. "The universe claims appropriate breeding at over ten thousand years, for a human it should be in the later twenties."

"I'd say thirty." DuruVile had replied from the distance.

Rito was about to turn and shout at his great-grandfather but he clamped his mouth shut, DuruVile had been getting on him right hard the past few days for his stupidity and clumsiness, he had even struck him twice. When his father had found out he had confronted him about it and had warned him that if he ever touched his son, or his two daughters, again there would be trouble. DuruVile had laughed snidely then had walked off, he had shouted back at his father that that was the reason why both Rita and him were the way they were, because he, Master Vile, was too soft on them. Rito turned around, he went and retrieved his bone sword which he had stabbed into the sand. After he had lifted his sword up he had heard someone running, when he had looked up his jaw near dropped to the ground.

"Daaaaaaaad!"

Master Vile looked up from his kill, he had bagged an elephant far south earlier and had brought it back with him. There would be elephant steaks, elephant roast, cut up elephant organs and elephant chops for later on and there would be plenty to go around for more than one day. When he looked up he figured it would be another of his oldest son's usual numbers, his son would drop in the sand, faking being hurt then would pop up being perfectly fine. He was use to it, his father and grandfather, though, were not and they both had chided his son pretty hard on it. He had had an earful of his grandfather, had had just about enough of hearing him being put down because of, what his grandfather called, inadequate fathering skills. He had near punched and started a fight with his grandfather twice, would have had his father not of been there to slap him in the back of the head and get him under control. DuruVile was now starting in on his oldest son, when his father couldn't lower his granddaughter's shields he had been insulted greatly, when he had gone off on a hunt and had brought back a large snake that was called an Anaconda, DuruVile had insulted him by saying that the snake was too small and that he had shamed himself by bringing such an inadequate meal to the table. The shit had hit the fan after DuruVile had insulted his son on fathering two daughters and him, Master Vile, without being married, KurukVile had turned and glared, his fiery red eyes blazing like two red hot coals, DuruVile had backed off but he had warned his son to watch himself. When he looked up he didn't see his son playing around, Rito was pointing furiously. He looked up a bit more and howled, there was his younger brother running up a dune and there was his youngest daughter, racing along the sand going towards the mountains. Master Vile jumped up and with one clean swipe of his hand, tore off his robe and flung his breast-plate to the side.

She had been seen and she was putting on the speed! She raced forward, adding as much speed to her as she could. She hadn't lost any of her ability to travel the sand, she knew that to run in the sand one would have to lift their feet up fast and not let them sink, she was doing that now and boy was she flying! Behind her was her uncle, Triskull, he was racing after her like a bat out of hell, his arms like pin wheels, they were almost lost he was swinging them so quickly. That was an unwise maneuver, the pin wheeling of the arms was a tactic best left until last, they helped add that last extra burst of speed in a chase. Angel's arms were pressed tightly against her sides, they were at angles. She had just reached a dune when a stream of fire struck near her, she looked back and saw her great-grandfather, riding a medium-sized air ball, zooming past her uncle, and his grandson. Thinking fast, she punched her arms back and made twin blasts of fire come from them. She shot forward going almost sixty miles and hour. Up and over the dune, over another dune then flaming through a valley of flat sand she went, she looked back once and saw to her horror that her grandfather had suddenly appeared, he was propelling himself forward with the sand, he was making a powerfully large sand wave behind him which was pushing him forward much faster than his father's air ball was taking him.

"Two of the families three that can do elemental powers giving chase." Angel said aloud.

She decided to save her elemental powers, she had enough to continue on but she wanted to save them, she would surely need them soon. She down-powered the fire blast and started running on foot, her grandfather and great-grandfather, interestingly, did the same. It was like she was being chased by a herd of mad bulls! Her grandfather was tearing along, his great muscles shining brightly under the sweat on his body, he was running without a top, he just had on a pair of deep brown pants and brown boots. Really, KurukVile looked so different than his father in the body department. DuruVile had a large body like his son but he didn't have as much muscle showing. As much as KurukVile looked like a muscle builder, a mountain of muscle, DuruVile Surfeit had a tall and slender body with smooth running muscle. Angel veered left and then she changed course quickly and veered right, she ducked to avoid the hand of her father who had just ran up then she raced on, her father running up had upped her chasers from two to three, all very powerful men.

A lightning bolt zapped past her, missing by just half an inch, she looked back and saw that her great-grandfather was preparing to fire another. She decided to transform, she became enveloped in pink energy, an energized wind blew back, when the pink energy around her fell she zoomed forward, she had changed form into a Cheetah, the pattern on her coat was the typical Cheetah pattern but her fur color was fiery red. She zoomed forward, she used her tail as a rudder, her back became S-shaped as she raced along, when another lightning bolt struck near her she flicked her tail to the left and went that way, her Cheetah-feet barely touched the sand before they were picked up again. She looked back once and saw that her pursuers had been upped from three to seven, her brother, Rito, her uncle, Triskull, Irka and Cyla had joined in, all were spread out. She turned her head and continued running, when she came over a dune she roared out in shock and leaped high up in the air, her claws scraped against her great-uncle's, TazirVile's, shoulders as she leaped over him. When she landed behind him she continued running, she looked behind her once more and saw that TazirVile was now giving chase. He threw four air balls and a fire tunnel at her then stopped and just gave chase, the reason for this was clear; he had looked back after hearing his father yelling and had seen his father, brother and nephew racing over the dune.

"Out of my way Boy!" DuruVile shouted at his youngest son.

"Move it if you're not going to run!" KurukVile practically shoved his brother when he got to him.

There was plenty of room to run, plenty of sand, and his father and brother had just so happened to of crossed paths and had ran right past him. He was pushed to the sand hard and skidded along a ways before gaining his footing and taking off in pursuit. He overtook his father and brother in no time, when he ran past both yelled out in shock. He was fast, he had the body build and the anger to propel him forward at the pace he was going for a long time, if he wasn't near his family he would have used his elemental abilities but since he was he just ran. He had his reasons for keeping his newly acquired powers secret, if his father found out he'd be ordered to demonstrate and then he'd be insulted for his inept skills. He wasn't a novice, he knew that, he thought he wasn't as good as his father or brother and just didn't want to go through the insults. He'd capture Angel and take her back to his mansion, he'd punish her and then after a few days he'd soften up and she'd train him some more. He felt a sort of connectiveness to his great-niece, it was strange but he felt it and he was happy that she was treating him better than his father and brother, and nephew for that matter, had been treating him as of late. The women behind, Cyla and Irka and his nephew and great-nephew, were strewn out, they were the flankers, they were the ones that would bring up the rear. This was a man's only race, the man's only race to prove his worth, to prove that he was better, this was his race to prove that he was far better than his father, brother and nephew.

The form was a good one but she had to change otherwise she would get overheated, she changed form into a red Greyhound, she stretched out fully, her feet barely touching the ground before they were lifted up again, she turned her Greyhound head and saw through her left emerald-green eye that it was TazirVile in the lead, he was seventy feet behind her and behind him was KurukVile with her father and DuruVile running side by side. She turned her head back around and decided to change forms again, she changed to an Ostrich with fiery red feathers. With her Ostrich legs she ran forward, going 60 miles and hour, with her head being on the long, slender neck of her form she turned her head and saw to her astonishment that TazirVile had come closer, he was really turning on the speed! Her father had passed DuruVile, KurukVile had surged ahead and was thirty feet behind his brother.

She reached the Crystal Mountains and turned left, she ran along as fast as her Ostrich legs could carry her, TazirVile cut the distance by racing at her, he was now thirty feet from her. He didn't stay there for long, he dropped back ten feet and stayed there. Another lightning bolt zapped near her, her tail feathers flew it had been that close! She ran around the mountains and saw to her horror that she now had to cross a flat valley of sand. She ran forward, around the mountain then went straight, when she heard an explosion behind her she turned her head. DuruVile Surfeit, the man who authors claimed had died but who was very much alive, had made a large air ball and had zoomed through the mountain. He was coming at her now as breath-taking speed! She turned her head, changed form to her true self then punched her arms back, her hands were tight fists. White fire shot from her fists and propelled her forward, another explosion was heard and she caught from the corner of her eye her grandfather riding a rolling purple sand wave.

"Dione!" Angel screamed. "Dione come in dammit!"

"Angel is that you?" Dione's voice came through her red pulsating crystal.

"Help!" Angel screamed. "I need help and now! I've got four powerful men following me!"

"Angel, get to the Mediterranean Sea." Dione voice said frantically. "I'll have an opening ready for you shortly there, leap in and swim girl! Swim like you're crazy!"

"Gotcha!"

A blast to her right sent her veering sharply left and another equally large blast made her veer sharply to the right, she glanced behind her and saw that her grandfather was close, terribly close, but his father was the one that was firing the blasts. He had stopped his air ball and had started running on foot again, TazirVile raced past him as if he was standing still and this obviously did not settle well with his father. DuruVile sent a lightning ring at his secondborn and pulled him off of his feet, TazirVile shouted in pain from being electrocuted then got up and started running again, he overtook his father again in no time. She turned her head forward and with a jab of her fists, propelled herself faster. She could see the blue Mediterranean Sea on the horizon, she could smell the ocean's salt. Before she got any father her grandfather overtook her, with one quick slam both his purple sand wave and her white fire exploded. Her grandfather dropped to the ground and bounced three times before sliding to a stop, she bounced twice then got up and took off. Her grandfather stood up after a few seconds of lying on the sand then gave chase. She reached a tall black pair of rocks and turned, with her grandfather being so close she couldn't chance swimming for Dione's underwater and underground castle, he might see the opening and come in after her, might discover Dione's, his oldest child and oldest daughter's, castle and start trouble. She transformed into a dull red Velociraptor and with a roar she ran forward, when she got to ten feet from her grandfather she leaped into the air. She landed on him and started slashing with her sickle claw and biting with her razor-sharp teeth. She clamped down on his elongated left ear and pulled back, her grandfather shrieked out in pain, when she slashed at his belly, cutting him open with her sickle claws, he grabbed her and heaved her off of him. He staggered forward, his stomach was a bleeding mess, she had cut him deep in three places, then he dropped to the sand and started coughing. It hurt to see him like that but she took to her tail and headed off.

"Brother!" TazirVile shouted when he saw his brother lying on his side, coughing loudly and bleeding greatly from his stomach.

He dropped down at his older brother's side and checked the wounds, he had six total wounds, three were real bad and would need some heavy-duty stitching. His left ear had grooves in it, when he looked closer he saw saliva and then when he wiped the saliva off he saw the teeth marks. Velociraptor, his great-niece had transformed into a Velociraptor and had attacked his older brother! He was just moving his brother onto his back when his father kicked him away. TazirVile watched in sad disbelief as his father dropped to his knees, a series of no's came from him and then he stood and charged at him. TazirVile got up to his feet and swung his arm, his father dodged his punch then swung his fist, TazirVile felt his ribs crack and he screamed out in pain. When Master Vile ran up he stopped, he dropped at his father's side then got up and continued running in pursuit of his daughter.

"What are you waiting for Boy?" DuruVile shouted at him. "Go before I break your other ribs! Catch her, I'll take care of Kuruk!"

He was concerned, deeply concerned and deeply surprised that his father was acting the way he was, when the women came up on KurukVile they stopped and dropped to their knees, Irka held her husband's head on her lap and offered him water which he drank. He was awake, he was alive but badly injured! His father gave him one firm shove then turned around and went to his son, he took off his gray jacket and placed it on KurukVile's body then gently helped him to his feet. DuruVile snarled at him once before teleporting out of the area, back to the camp. Irka jumped to her feet and glared at him, Cyla ran forward and shoved him hard.

"Go find my granddaughter!" Irka screamed. "Don't just stand there you sap! Go find and bring her back, she's going to catch hell for hurting my Kuruk!"

Cyla calling him a dimwit made the anger surge through his body, he took off, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. He ran after his nephew, Master Vile, who was a dot in front of him. He ran and ran, when he got far from Irka and Cyla he threw his fists back and made a ground wave. How was he doing this? This power, this elemental ability was so new to him and he was still shocked at his strength in it. He had seen himself perform a punch with the flooring of his secret training room circled around his fist then had made the flooring of his secret training room roll up then forward, he wanted to learn more and Angel Irene was his key to learning. He'd capture and take her back to his mansion, yes, he'd punish her for escaping, yes, then he'd cool down after a few days and soften up on her, he'd treat her nice and protect her. She's help him train and advance his skills, he'd learn more about her. When he came up behind his nephew he dropped his ground wave, he ran flat out. He surged past his nephew who yelled at him to not hurt his daughter then he surged forward, he saw her. The Mediterranean Sea was close, it was a hundred feet away and she was going for it. Why in the whole wide universe would she be going towards the Mediterranean Sea? He didn't have an answer, he ran forward and continued his chase.

She heard him, she didn't need to know it was TazirVile as she could see his shadow. This was not good! She could not leap into the Mediterranean Sea and swim to the opening that Dione said she would have available for her with him following her. She had dropped her Velociraptor form, she was herself again. There was the dock, she went to it then turned around. With a loud grunting roar she made a large wave of sea water rise up when she pulled her arms up then she tossed it forward. Her great-uncle was washed back but he regained his footing and ran forward again. This was impossible! How could he still be chasing after her knowing that his brother had been injured by her? She ran along the wooden planking of the dock then jumped into the water, she made a blue shield around herself then started swinging her arms. Icicles; small, medium and large, flew out of the shield. TazirVile made a fire shield and each melted before they met him, he leaped into the water and started using air attacks on the shield. He made air pikes, air funnels, air balls and then when they didn't work he made a big wave and swept it towards her. She used the wave, she used the wave he had made to push her further out into the Mediterranean Sea. When she was near the middle she broke her shield and dropped under the water. She crossed her arms and pointed her toes down, a water funnel propelled her down to the bottom of the Mediterranean Sea. She saw a red opened area at the rocky bottom of the Mediterranean Sea and stopped her funnel, she swam normally to it and went through it. When she went through the opening it closed, she swam a little more, went through a long tunnel then under a rock outcropping. Just as she was reaching the end of her oxygen supply she darted up, she kicked her legs hard and then she shot up out of the water and slammed, face first, onto a rocky beach. When she looked up she saw that she had made it, looming up ahead of her was backside of her great-great grandmother's castle.


	20. Chapter 20

She shook off like a dog, trying to get rid of the salty water on her body, before she approached the statue she squeezed her fiery red hair then flung it forward and wagged it from side to side fast, it almost looked like fier she was wagging it so fast. The salt made her hair feel heavier than it really was and she felt a heaviness and a slight sting in her eyes, it was both from fatigue and from the salt that had seeped into her eyes when she had been swimming to Dione's castle, she had had to keep her eyes open throughout the swim and that was producing some issues now. She forgot the stinging in her eyes and walked forward, like the front Dione had a statue that guarded the entrance of her castle and like the front's statue this one was exactly the same. It was like something out of a strange Science Fiction movie, the statues head was of a dragon but the body was a combination of a Merbeing, snake and human, the statue was made entirely of stone and was gray in color except for the eyes which were bright white with no pupils.

"State the name of the being who owns this castle." the statue said, it had a low, foreboding voice.

"Dione Surfeit." Angel replied loudly.

"You have passed the first question now you must pass the second and third." the statue said. "Who all lives within this castle with the owner?"

"Perniceie Surfeit, Azura Surfeit, Helen of Earth and Atlas of Sclera, on and off for the latter." Angel replied.

"You are correct." the statue replied. "The member that cast the owner of this castle's mother out and left the owner fatherless, who is she?"

"Irka Shaiden of the Skeleton." Angel replied.

Unlike the front of Dione's castle, the backside of her great-great grandmother's residence didn't have a gate around it that required a key to open it, when Perniceie, Dione's only daughter, had opened then closed the gate behind her a year ago the water had drained out leaving a small stone area before the front door's statue. There was a whoosh of air and the single, large blue painted door that had magically added wave effects on it swung up. Angel stepped through the door into her great-great grandmother's castle, when the door dropped she shivered, a chilled breeze had come through the door when it had closed.

She had only been in her great-great grandmother's castle twice and was still in aw over the layout! The floor underneath of her was as smooth as glass and dark blue in color, the ceiling was like the sky and it moved like it as well and that was interesting to Angel. It was light blue with light white wispy clouds drifting about, she wondered if the sun would pop out on the ceiling but as she watched it never did, it was just the wispy white clouds that floated around. The walls looked transparent but when she touched one of them her hand didn't go through, they were a light light blue transparent color. As she walked down the hallway, turning every so often to take in what she was seeing, she noticed that there was quite a bit of artwork in the hallway. Female Merbeings holding their babies, male Merbeings fighting with spears, a boat that was having a difficult time on a stormy sea, the Kraken attacking a large boat and several paintings of horses, it was mostly mares with their suckling foals either standing by their sides or lying in the grass but there was one painting of a stallion, a blue roan stallion rising up on his strong hind legs, his forelegs striking the air, his nostrils fully open and blowing, his eyes wide and wild looking. She walked a few feet more then stopped, it was rude for one to walk around in someone else's house and not make themselves known.

"Dione!" Angel called out, she coughed twice, salt water had somehow gone up her nose. "Dione, I'm here!"

"Angel!"

Dione ran around the corner of a hallway that branched off of the one Angel was standing in then ran straight at Angel. Dione sure looked to be fully healed, there seemed not a thing wrong with her, Angel chided herself on this by saying to herself that it had been a right bad fight, both had used as much of their powers as they could, not only had Dione fought against Angel but she had also fought against her oldest brother, Angel's father, Master Vile. That would make one have a slow recovery for sure as her brother was right powerful and Angel had really not helped matters. Angel prepared herself for the full on collision, she winced once then felt Dione's body slam and grab her own. Dione hugged her tight and Angel tentatively patted her on the back, when Dione released her she ran her hands all along Angel's body, checking for breaks or cuts, the only ones she found where the skinned up knee which had crusted over, the stitched up lower lip and Angel's freshly broken nose.

"You need a hot bath and some better clothing." Dione said, she wrapped her arm around Angel and led her down the hallway. "Or at least until Atlas comes to pick you up, then I'm sure you'll be put in his preferred outfit."

"Bile?" Angel asked suddenly.

"Fine, he's sleeping." Dione replied. "You rest for a while then we'll talk on what's been going on these past two weeks and six days."

"T-t-two weeks and six days?" Angel put her brakes on, she had really been gone that long? It felt like only five days had passed since her capture by her great-uncle.

"Yes, you've been missing for almost three weeks." Dione said, she pulled Angel forward.

Two weeks and six days, she had been held captive for almost a month, she truly thought she had been missing for five days. Dione led her to a blue marble floored bathroom that had a large bathtub that was blue porcelain and had a blue ocean curtain on the rod above. Angel slipped the light purple gown off of her and turned the faucet on, she let the water fill almost to the edge of the bathtub then she turned the faucet off and slid into the water. Ah! Her trip through space using a very powerful fire ball had made her skin sunburnt some and the run through the desert had burnt her feet, her leg muscles were now starting to hurt her. After thirty minutes she got up out of the tub and wrapped a white towel around herself, the bathroom was a basic one, nothing fancy. The walls were transparent blue, the ceiling was like the ceiling outside in the hallway and the floor was blue marble. The bathtub and toilet were blue porcelain, there was a white carpet in front of the bathtub and there was a blue carpet in front of the toilet. The sink was the basic one, had a light brown cabinet with a blue porcelain top and silver sink, the mirror above the sink was shaped in an oval and had a silver frame around it. There was a wicker basket near the toilet, a wrought iron toilet paper holder was next to it and against the wall was a wicker bathroom cabinet that held towels, shampoo, soap and medication. Angel left the bathroom and walked right into Perniceie.

"I was just coming to see if you was alright." Perniceie said, she smiled warmly. "I can fix your lip, how did you break your nose?"

"I did not break my nose." Angel replied. "Obviously when one does telepathy on a being it's best not to be but so close."

"Telepathy?" Perniceie blinked her eyes. "Come with me, I'll take you to a room and let you rest up. You hungry?"

"Enough to eat a whole Hippo in one sitting."

Angel was led to a bedroom down the hall and was told to sit on the bed, Perniceie was gone for all of three minutes then returned with some items in her arms. Angel glanced once and saw that they were potions, Dione was obviously very well knowing in the potion department and had taught her only daughter her skills. Perniceie looked somewhat like her mother, her ears were slightly sticking out of the sides of her head she had Dione's face. She had long white hair with brown bangs and hazel colored eyes with tiny black pupils. Perniceie was wearing a unique two piece Arabian belly dancer costume; the bra was light purple with sequins of gold and the pants were near see through, the fabric color was the same as the bra piece but was shinier, the band around the waist was black with gold designs on it, her feet were bare and human-looking. Perniceie's face was like that of the typical Surfeit face, the left side of her face was purple while the right was black. Perniceie had on a see-through veil was placed over her hair, it fell back and nearly touched the floor.

"Drink this." Perniceie handed Angel a blue vial.

Angel downed the potion then was handed another, she felt her lip heal and Perniceie gently reached over and clipped the stitches out. Angel's nose healed up, she had never really noticed that her nose had been broken but she had had a feeling something had broke as she had felt a crunch when TazirVile had started doing his telepathy on her to find out where Bile was. Perniceie handed Angel a red two-tone gown and red slid on shoes, Angel now felt much better! She felt she could go on another long run and be just fine. Perniceie must have read her mind and patted her shoulder, Angel was left alone after a few minutes. The room she was in she had been in before, ironically, she thought, Atlas had taken her to this room after she had brought Perniceie and Azura back home after they had helped her escape from her grandfather and father and had lost their powers. The ceiling was black with light and dark gray clouds drifting around it, the floor was dark blue almost black. There was a bed with sheets and blankets that were different shades of blue, there were five pillows on it that had baby blue pillow cases. Across the room was a long dresser painted light blue, a mirror was above the dresser. The bed was sitting on a circular carpet that was powder blue with wispy flower and cloud-like designs on it that were white. Oh that bed looked comfortable and she suddenly felt very tired! She was seated in the room's white wicker chair, she stood up and went to the bed and layed on it. Her eyes closed just as her head hit the mattress.

"Angel?" she heard sometime later. "Angel, yeh alright?"

She didn't need to be told who it was, she just had to hear the accent. She fluttered her eyes open then pushed herself up on her elbows, Atlas pushed her hair back then kissed her cheek. Two weeks and six days? The man looked like he needed a shave, he had a fine bristles on his face, the start of a beard. When she looked closer she saw he had bags under his eyes, he also obviously needed a good nights sleep. What had happened in them two weeks and six days of her capture, had Atlas tried to find her? Had he fought her father? She sat up on the bed and Atlas sat beside her, he placed his hand on her leg then leaned his head on her shoulder. After a few seconds he leaned in and kissed her neck just above the ugly brand her father had placed on her a year and a half ago.

"I gots Beel." Atlas said to her. "He be safe."

"Good, can't wait to see him." Angel replied.

"I be teekin' yeh home soon." Atlas said gently, he kissed her shoulder twice. "Yeh jus' gotta be heh fah doity minoots."

"And explain what's been going on, gotcha." Angel answered quickly, she stiffled a laugh, doity minoots? She nuzzled up against Atlas once.

Dione walked in while Atlas was speaking Arabic to Angel, although Angel didn't know what he was saying she guessed he was sweet talking. Dione went uhum twice then said for both Angel and Atlas to follow her. Dione led her through a few hallways, most of which branched off of others, Angel was wondering how big Dione's castle was and how Dione, or Perniceie or Azura or Helen or Atlas for that matter didn't get lost. Dione led Angel and Atlas into her extremely long dining hall. The dining hall was a right beautiful room that had an extremely long table which stretched almost from one end of the room to the other. There was a great number of pillars coming down from the ceiling, all spiraled down and were black except for one lone red spiral on each pillar. The table was mahogany and very shiny, the chairs were wooden and dark walnut in color, they had red cushions on them. There were long-handled torches between the pillars, the flame that came up from them was blue and that was intriguing to Angel. There was a real long thick wooden bench off to the side of the dining hall with a hardwood dark walnut coffee table in front of it, the top of the coffee table was clear glass with a black rose design in the center. Above her, she saw, the ceiling moved like that of the other rooms in Dione's castle, light gray clouds drifted about on a black sky. All along the long mahogany table were candles on candle holders, each was lit and had a blue flame. Angel took a seat in one of the chairs and Atlas sat beside her, or at least until Helen walked in then he got up and sat beside her. Dione sat at the head of the table and for a short while it was just Angel, Atlas, Helen and her at the table then Perniceie and Azura, Perniceie's only daughter and Dione's only grandchild, walked in. Perniceie took the chair on Dione's right while Azura sat on Dione's left.

"Where were you for almost three weeks?" Dione asked when everyone was present.

"Moas, Taz had me." Angel answered.

"Taz?" Azura made a face, Dione gave a blank, unknowing look.

"Sorry, TazirVile had me."

"Uncle Tazzy?" Dione shook her head in shock.

"Selma tud me dat Angel took heh an' Lisa to dat guy's planit." Atlas spoke up, he cleared his throat twice then went on. "Dey sid dat she tooked dem to his house."

"I'm afraid I don't know much of my uncle so this is very new to me." Dione said. "He had you captive? What did he do, did he..."

Angel explained that TazirVile had captured her while she had been in her horse form and that he and his neighbor, Gloar, had forced her to a building and had forced her to stay in a room. TazirVile had returned after two days of her being kept in the room and had carried her to his house and had deposited her into a bedroom and locked her in. She explained that she tried to teleport back and that for some reason she could not, when Dione asked if she could still not teleport Angel sat back and tried. She became faint for a second then became full, yes, she was still unable for some reason to teleport. Angel explained that TazirVile had not harmed her, he had kept her hidden, even when his father and his nephew, her father, had arrived for a visit.

"I was only able to escape today when he got distracted." Angel finished. "He was drinking and male talking with Gloar and had forgotten about me."

"He no touch yeh?" Atlas asked, he had a stone look to his face.

"When he did catch me he brought me back to his house and threw me into the room he kept me in for a majority of my stay with him." Angel replied. "He did tear his jacket off and his shirt, I tried again to escape after he went to undo his belt."

"I gits him! I gits him good!" Atlas yelled, he slammed his hand against the table.

"He didn't touch me, I escaped before he could do anything." Angel said.

"Why did he hold you captive?" Azura asked. "I mean, you say your father and... Kuruk? came to his house, why didn't he hand you over?"

Azura looked the most confused at the table and Angel guess that she hadn't really been told much about Dione's side of the family. Azura had dark skin and her ears were slightly elongated, her eyes were moss-green in color with light gray and tiny pupils. Azura had long hair, it almost reached down to the floor, and it was as black as night except for the ends which were blonde. She was wearing a dark green dress, the skirt was of ripped design with the hem being black, she had dark green gloves that reached up to her elbows on her hands. Azura looked as if she had been half baked in a tanning bed, the left side of her face and body was darkly tanned while her right side was bleached white. Of Dione's brood, Azura was the only hybrid, Perniceie had mated with a male human and Azura was the result, regardless she was extremely powerful.

"Duru, KurukVile's daddy." Dione corrected her granddaughter. "Yes, I want to know that as well. What was his purpose to have you held captive?"

"As far as I can tell, he wanted a sparring partner." Angel replied.

"A what?" Perniceie suppressed her snickering.

"He's achieved the elemental powers and abilities." Angel said. "I believe he saw that since I could do elemental powers I'd help him better understand them and give him some pointers. Train him, in other words."

"Why in the world why he want his great-niece to teach him elemental when his father and brother can do elemental powers?" Helen asked loudly. "I mean, why not ask them."

"I think he's sliding towards a snapping period." Angel said. "Dione, you remember when I wrote you about TazirVile?"

"That he was abused and is still being abused?" Dione nodded her head. "Yes, I remember."

"He showed me two wounds that he had on him which were pretty recent." Angel said. "One on the shoulder, which I will admit I did help heal with my water healing ability, and one on his chest which is very recent and still very tender. He claimed his father put both wounds on him and from what I experienced getting here both his father and his brother are still treating him bad."

Atlas gave her a cold, hard stare which she shrugged at, he was jealous over her healing her great-uncle's shoulder. Everyone at the table was silent for a short while then Dione stood up and left the room. Helen asked Angel more about TazirVile, how he lived and how he was around her. Angel responded honestly, that he lived rather richly but didn't act it and that he had treated her nicely up to the escape. Angel didn't know how old her great-uncle was but when Azura asked her about his age Angel made a guess that he was between a hundred and thirty to a hundred and fifty thousand years old. When Dione returned to the dining hall she had a large book in her hands. She sat down and started flipping the pages, when she came to nearly the middle of the book she stopped.

"Did he say anything about when he acquired this new power?" Dione asked. "It says here he only knows energy, Telepathy, Telekinesis, is an excellent wielder of his acidic powers, can manipulate energy, can do time warp and warp reality to perfection and is an excellent swordsman."

"He claimed that he had been trying to do elemental ground power for almost five hundred years." Angel replied. "So I'd say somewhere between five hundred and a thousand years."

"And he's kept it to himself?" Dione looked up and stared at Angel.

"Yes. I think he's afraid to show his true powers." Angel answered. "Afraid of his dad and brother."

Dione started flipping the pages of her book again, the room fell silent, only the pages being flipped were heard. When Dione stopped flipping the pages she was, Angel guessed, three hundred or so pages from the middle of the book. The book that she had was about as large as a two sugar bags stacked up on top of each other, it was that big. Atlas was still staring at her, he had lost that cold and hard stare but she saw that he still had some jealousy in his eyes. She rolled her eyes then sat back in her chair.

"I take it you are reading up on granddaddy?" Angel spoke up.

"Precisely, all I know is that he was the product of ShaamVile through a mistress." Dione replied. "ShaamVile had issues producing children, or excuse me it seemed his wife did. Through her he had one living daughter, the rest were born stillborn or were miscarried. When the girl lived Shaam saw that his wife was the problem and divorced her, he started a fling with another lady and they became engaged after fifty years. She gave birth to six children, all by him, but only one survived to adulthood and that one was a girl. He left her and became engaged to another lady named Egla. Egla gave birth to twelve children by him, all stillborn or miscarried except for one. DuruVile Surfeit. After Egla died giving birth to DuruVile, ShaamVile stayed single, he took his son with him on his conquering campaigns, trained him personally, did his tutoring himself then sent him off to Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic. ShaamVile, it says here, was very close to his son. This book also claims that ShaamVile had his stuff tested and he went through a bunch of exercises by the appointed physicians to have more children."

"Was he infertile?" Angel asked. "You said once that he was deemed infertile."

"Yes and I am reading it here and aloud." Dione read from the book. "ShaamVile's semen was at first deemed nearly infertile but after another test he was deemed fully able to produce offspring."

Atlas spoke up in Arabic and Azura leaned over and translated what he was saying to Dione. Atlas was claiming that ShaamVile might not have not the issue having offspring but that didn't mean that the women that he was with didn't have problems themselves. When Azura translated that Atlas was talking about Henry VIII, an English king who married five wives and who had beheaded two, divorced two and had outlived his latter wife, and how he had married solely to produce a male heir for his kingdom Angel started nodding her head. Maybe possibly, ShaamVile had thought the same. He wanted a son to continue his line and when it was just females surviving the birth he had figured that it had been the women's fault and had cast them out.

"Pardon me, don't mean to interrupt Atlas but does that book say anything about ShaamVile acting abusive towards DuruVile?" Angel asked.

"Not a word on that, it does say that ShaamVile was rather hard on DuruVile when it came to his training but they had a very close relationship." Dione said after looking down at the book.

"DuruVile might have been abused himself." Helen leaned forward. "Books sometimes don't mention that and surely, that ShaamVile guy wouldn't want that out in the open."

"No, he surely wouldn't." Dione nodded her head.

"Why did you tell me that DuruVile was also deemed infertile?" Angel asked Dione. "I mean, if he had twelve kids then he's obviously fully fertile."

"Bahk in deh dey if yeh no has boy childrun yeh be sid to be inferal." Atlas replied.

"How many girls did DuruVile have again?" Helen looked at Angel.

"Out of twelve children, he only had two boys." Angel replied.

"Den dat be why he be culled inferal." Atlas sat back in his chair. "Bahk den, dat is."

"I'm reading his chapter now and it says he had three boys."

Everyone grew quiet as Dione read the chapter on DuruVile which mentioned his children with his wives. The book claimed that DuruVile did, in fact, have three son's born to him but that only two had made it through infancy. The book said that Cyla had been the one to give birth to that son and that the boy seemed healthy, was lively and eating well then after Cyla had put him down for a nap he had passed away, the son had not been named and DuruVile hadn't been able to see him, he had lived for only a month before passing away. Cyla then had given birth to KurukVile, DuruVile's secondborn son who DuruVile claimed as his firstborn due to his living to adulthood and being prosperous, after a six and a half month pregnancy which had thoroughly scared DuruVile to death.

"Why would DuruVile be scared if his son was born at six and a half months?" Perniceie asked. "He lived, didn't he?"

"The book claims that my father was a sickly baby until his fiftieth birthday then started getting better by leaps and bounds." Dione said.

"A baby born that early would be at jeopardy for contracting diseases and viruses more easily than one that was carried to full term." Helen spoke up. "It's better for a baby to be born after it's reached the seven and a half month mark."

"I was seven months and two weeks along when Bile was born." Angel said distantly. "You're words scare me."

"You don't need to worry about your baby." Dione looked up from her book. "That baby is a lively one! I had to hold on tight to him, he was that lively."

He was sat up in his bed, his middle heavily bandaged up, his stomach stitched and medicated so heavily that the aroma hung in the air. There was no questioned asked if he was okay or how he was doing, everyone in the room knew that he was annoyed. He had been teleported back to his ship and near carried into his and the love of his life's bedroom chamber by his father, his live in physician had been called in and he had been taken care of, his father had stayed at the foot of his and his wife's bed, standing and acting as if he was holding guard, when his wife had come into the room his father had turned, his glowing green eyes with the yellow pupils glaring out angrily, almost in a protective mode. Irka had stopped in her tracks for all of a second then had walked forward, discarding her father-in-law and going straight to him. She was now seated at his side, she was seated on one leg and he thought that was a-okay, she was just so beautiful and her presence was so comforting to him, he felt so much love for his wife he felt he might explode. His annoyed attitude had come forth when his younger brother had been shoved into his bedroom chamber by his son, TazirVile seemed to of had an excited tone in his voice as he spoke of how Angel, his granddaughter, had escaped him by diving into the Mediterranean Sea. Their father had heard only one high-voiced sentence that had touches of excitement in it before he exploded and ran fully at TazirVile.

"You speak as if you just had a blast but did you forget that that brat hurt your brother?" DuruVile hissed in his secondborn son's face.

"No Father I haven't." TazirVile replied. "I was just saying..."

"Just boasting about her abilities and escaping after hurting your brother!" DuruVile shouted in TazirVile's face. "You spineless, un-thinking, un-caring fool! You're brother is in his bed badly hurt and you're standing here talking excitedly about his injurers escape!"

"I wasn't talking excitedly about her," TazirVile said, then he got tough and bumped his chest up against his father's. "and I do care, I tried to help out and all everyone else did was shove me back."

KurukVile smiled when his father swung his fist at his younger brother's stomach, TazirVile doubled over then dropped to the floor, their father had dropped his hands which he had clamped together in a large fist against his back. His brother must have gotten a rather big head because he swung his fist up, trying to punch their father in the groin, their father jumped back then grabbed TazirVile and threw him out of the room, he followed and closed the door behind them. KurukVile could hear the fight outside, TazirVile was yelling back and from what KurukVile's finely tuned in ears heard, DuruVile had removed his belt and was swinging it hard against his brother. A loud smashing came to his ears and he raised his hand, a servant walked forward and he ordered her to go tell his father and brother to cool it and that if they were going to do that sort of fighting to not do it in his ship. His servant bowed then exited his and his wife's bedroom chamber. He heard her repeat his words, exactly how he had said it, and then he heard his father shout at her. When the door opened and his father walked in, his brother being dragged in behind him, KurukVile knew that a serious discussion was about to happen.

"Apologise Boy!" DuruVile practically threw TazirVile at the bed of his brother.

"Hell no!" TazirVile snapped. "As I see it, he deserved what he got. He gets no respect from me."

"Mother fucker did you just hear me!" DuruVile kicked his son in the derriere.

"Man fuck you!" TazirVile stood up and turned and faced his father.

KurukVile's eyes bugged out of their sockets, his wife beside him gasped, never once in his life had he heard his younger brother use such strong words and not ever had he thought his brother would actually use such strong wording towards their father. KurukVile saw himself as the more confident brother, he had used such language at his father and a lot of it had been used recently, his father when he had been younger had pelted him a good one across the jaw but now that he was older and had much more muscle on his body his father just glared at him and said for him to watch it. Last week he had been punched at, the punch wasn't much, it had been a surprise, when he had punched back his father had walked off. Naturally, after a few hours he had apologised and things had gone on as they were. His father was a tough man, one that demanded respect, like himself, but he did have feelings and he had hurt them when he had punched back. Before he could stop her, Irka slid from their bed and rushed at TazirVile. She grabbed his arms tight and shook him, he had just yelled out her name when she slapped his brother in the face.

"Now see here you big steaming pile of immature, un-caring and sick sack of guts!" Irka exclaimed in his face. "My husband was hurt bad by our granddaughter! He's not done a single thing to harm you and you spit in his face and show him this disrespect! How dare you!"

"How dare you say he's not done anything to harm me!" TazirVile threw Irka off of him. "That fucker has used his whip on me and has swung his fists at me. He has no right!"

"He has all right!" Irka screamed. "If you wasn't acting like an immature jerk and a child he wouldn't treat you the way he is."

"Bitch I've been acting like a mature man this entire time it's that husband of yours that is the immature one!" TazirVile yelled.

"My husband is the most mature one in this room!" Irka screamed.

"Irka," KurukVile said gently, he was trying to calm her down.

"Boy you're about to get a shoe in the face if you don't quiet up at once!" DuruVile said menacingly.

"Screw you and you're size twelves old man!" TazirVile shouted.

"I wouldn't put it against the man if he let Angel get away on purpose." Master Vile spoke up. When everyone looked at him he nodded his head. "He had her once... pardons twice as I saw him run up to her when he sent those animals of his on us. He set her free each time, what say he didn't help her get away this time?"

"Preposterous!" DuruVile walked around his secondborn son the elbowed him in the back. "The boy's weak but he's not crazy."

"I am not weak!" TazirVile snarled.

"Not to mention he knows the consequences of such a deed." DuruVile glared at his secondborn." He's weak but he's not stupid."

"I am not weak!" TazirVile yelled.

"You are weak!" Irka screamed. "You walk around almost hiding or hunkered down in fear, you act as if all of us are going to hurt your little girl when you damn well know we won't and..."

"When I need a lecture from a skeleton I'll give ya a ring." TazirVile yelled in her face.

A roar made them all quiet up and turn, KurukVile had yanked the sheets and blanket off of him and had swung out of his and his wife's bed. He stood up strong, not staggering or being off balance, then he walked over to his brother and with one swing of his arm sent his brother sailing across the room. DuruVile backed off, this was a matter of brothers, one brother had insulted the others wife, that was enough to make even him lose it. DuruVile watched in pride as his injured firstborn walked over confidently then bent over and grabbed his secondborn by the neck, TazirVile kicked his legs out and grabbed his brother by the wrists, KurukVile was choking his brother with only one hand. With a loud grunt KurukVile drew the arm that's hand was gripping his younger brother by the neck back then threw it forward. TazirVile sailed through the rest of the room and slammed hard into the wall. He walked over, again not staggering or off balance, then he knelt down before his brother. He reached his hand forward and he grabbed TazirVile by the crotch of his pants, he squeezed tightly, his muscle bunching up, the veins looking as if they would burst in that one arm. TazirVile yelled out in pain and grabbed his hand, he tried to peel his hand off of him and that made him laugh evilly.

"You ever," KurukVile had drawn close to his brother, was just an inch from his face now. "insult my wife or my stock I will make sure that you won't be able to use this unit again. Understand me, Baby Brother?"

"Crystal!" TazirVile gasped out, he was now shivering and shaking in fear.

"Good, now get out of my ship!" KurukVile released his younger brother and stood up. "Get out of my ship and don't let me see you for a while. I'm mortified just by the look of you, you're suppose to be the stock of DuruVile Surfeit, you're suppose to act like stock from DuruVile Surfeit. You are surely not acting it." when TazirVile still stayed on the floor, his legs spread, his hands clasped over his crotch, KurukVile reeled his leg back and kicked him hard on the inside of his thigh. "Get out of here you great lummox! You big disappointment of a brother!"

Angel was just leaving Dione's castle as TazirVile was running from his brother's ship with his hands firmly clasped over his crotch. She gave Dione a hug then turned and followed Atlas through a long tunnel which seemed endless. When they reached the end of the tunnel she saw that he had Al A-Shab tied up to a post. Atlas picked her up gently and placed her on his saddle then he swung up behind her, she looked up at him as he turned his horse and sent him riding back to his mountain stronghold in the Crystal Mountains. She couldn't understand it, again she was confused by it but she felt like she had missed Atlas greatly and that was what made her rest her head up against his chest.

"No one got into your stronghold?" Angel asked finally, after an hours worth of Al A-Shab trotting.

"La, no." Atlas replied back. "Dey be a hole out of deh mowteens but no wey neya home."

"What's happened since I been gone?" Angel asked.

"Kathir!" Atlas said in Arabic, he smoothed his hand over Angel's hair then moved his horse faster.

"Kathir means a lot right?" Angel asked.

"Yes."

That was the end of their conversation, Atlas rode forward at a slow canter then he kicked his horse into a hard run. Angel was wondering what the big hurry was when she saw them, or the former them. Strewn about the desert were dark robed men and women, all deceased and all just lying in the sand, uncovered. Some were looking up, others were on their sides and some were face down in the sand. She saw downed tents and pots and pans that were thrown around. What the hell had happened here while she had been gone? She was just taking in that a horse was down with what looked like three men and a woman holding onto the bridle when Atlas covered her eyes. Both the silence and the quick ride back to his stronghold in the Crystal Mountains was because something bad had happened to one of the tribes.

"Holy shit Atlas!" Angel exclaimed once Atlas lowered his hand and she saw they were riding into the tunnel that went into his stronghold. "What the hell happened here?"

"Yeh pa, granpa and greet-granpa happened." Atlas replied.

She was swiftly moved into Atlas' palace then locked in her room, she looked at the locked door almost in shock, what the hell had happened to Atlas during her two weeks and six days of absence? She sat on the bed then shot back up, her friends! Had Atlas kicked her friends out during her absence and had they been caught? As she was thinking this she heard someone calling her name, she ran to the window and looked down, and she gasped with relief when she saw Aisha and Kat standing below in the grassy knoll. Both waved their hands then shouted up that they were fine, Angel shouted back down if everyone was intact and accounted for and she got the reply of yes. Her friends were fine, no worries there. Now she just had to worry about the way Atlas was acting. The jealousy in his eyes which needn't be there, the quiet ride over to his stronghold and him locking her in her room, it was all very strange, wasn't like she had seen dead bodies before and it wasn't like she had slept with TazirVile, she had not done that! She turned around just as the door to her room was unlocked and opened, Hannibal walked in slowly with some clothing for her.

"Not suppose to say anything to you but my father wants you to wear these." Hannibal placed the clothing on her bed. "You're under room arrest for a short while, Bile will be brought to you five times a day but that is all."

"Why am I on room arrest?" Angel demanded, she glared out at Hannibal.

"For taking off without my father's permission and for taking Selma and Lisa with you." Hannibal replied. "Best get comfortable, room arrest is around four to five days."

When Hannibal left the first thing that ran through her head was gah-reat, out of one hairy situation then into another. She went over to the clothing on the bed and examined it, yes, Atlas was the same as he sent her clothing that was revealing. A tight red bra piece with little gold coins hanging from it and a matching loincloth that's back was very short while the front went down only six inches. There were red sandals as well on the bed, they had gold coins in the straps. She sighed and undressed, her breasts were full and she had to go drain them some before putting on the bra piece, she was starting to wonder if she wasn't producing too much milk. She had just put on the sandals when a rock was thrown through her window, at first she discarded it, thinking it was Julius who figured he had the right to make snide remarks and laugh at her for being locked up in her room but then she stood up and went to the rock. It had a white piece of paper around it, she quickly unraveled the paper and smoothed it out. It was from Lieutenant Rollins.

_"Welcome back,"_ Lieutenant Rollins' note read. _"I know you've just got back but I thought you'd want to know that your father and his family have been attacking the tribes around the area looking for you, have put up broadcasts demanding that you be handed over if you are being kept safe and have offered a reward for your capture and hand over. We're fine, don't worry about us, King Tut has nearly forgotten we're here. When you're done with your arrest come see us, we'd like to speak with you."_


	21. Chapter 21

"So, exactly how much do you know about DuruVile?" Jason asked.

"Only what was written about him." Angel replied. "Naturally, I am now disregarding the he was killed on Wren8 part."

After four days of room arrest Angel was allowed out, in them four days she had to deal with Bile being brought to her for his meals then having him taken away afterwards which had hurt her greatly! She also had to deal with Atlas, the two weeks and six days of her absence had not dampened his interests in sex. She had to get creative to calm him down the first two days, letting him walk in and grab her and start in on her before rolling over and pleasing him, after the first day she had actually gestured for him to sit down, she had started off their sex act that night and he claimed he enjoyed every bit of it. The next two days she was left alone, Atlas came in a few times only to check on her then would leave. After four days had passed she was allowed to walk around outside of her bedroom chamber, she went to Bile's chamber and checked on him then she walked to the courtyard, for the first two days she had Hannibal as an escort, after three days of her post-room arrest she was allowed to walk around un-escorted. She had collected the Chronicle of the Surfeit book and had gone off, with Atlas' permission naturally, to see her friends.

"What does it say fully?" Kat asked. "About DuruVile, his powers and his offspring, that is."

Angel was seated with her legs crossed Indian-style, the book layed on them opened to the chapter on her great-grandfather. She was still very confused about the dating, on her grandfather's section, actually on all of the dating she was confused over. It seemed that the numbers were ticking back, her grandfather had been born on November 23 of 4340 while the book claimed her father had been born on Octre the 6th of 3905, this was extremely confusing since it was only April of the year 1998. Billy had suggested that maybe the numbers counted back from prehistoric times, that the aliens in the universe had added a system to their dating to count back and while it may be 1998 for humanity on Earth it might be a different number elsewhere. Angel had no answer, she had simply shrugged her shoulders and said possibly then went on reading.

"Being born on Decembre 11 3650, DuruVile Surfeit was the son of ShaamVile Surfeit and his late mistress, Egla Shaar. Egla passed away during the birth of her only son and child to ShaamVile and DuruVile was raised without a female figure in his life. This fact, though, did not mean much to the young DuruVile as his father spent quite a lot of time and energy on his only son, even going as far as to denounce his two other children, both girls, by his former wife and former mistress." Angel read from the book.

"Damn man so ShaamVile denounced his other children?" Lieutenant Rollins shook his head sadly. "That's sad."

"ShaamVile took his young son with him on his planetary conquests and personally trained him in both elemental powers, which DuruVile was a prodigy of, energy powers and swordry skills. By the time DuruVile Surfeit left for Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic he was already very powerful and knowledgeable. ShaamVile also tutored his son himself, it is known that DuruVile was an excellent pupil but he did have issues with math."

"Ha! So he isn't so smart after all." Kat snickered.

"DuruVile Surfeit isn't only known as the conquerer of the planet Shai5, he is also known the the conqueror and ruler of the Binya Galaxy which consists of a full three hundred planets and of his conquerings in the Keyla Galaxy, he was killed during his attempted conquering of the planet Wren8 in the Keyla Galaxy when he met his match with the planets protector, KankuRanger." Angel continued reading.

"And we know that part is a lie." Tommy said. "If that was so, he wouldn't be here now. Fully alive and in the flesh."

Most of the men in the shack decided at once that they had to go to the bathroom, Angel marked her spot in the book and waited. She had never really looked at the chapter on her great-grandfather, she was just learning about him and she had a feeling that the author of the book had left a lot out. There was surely a way why her great-grandfather, DuruVile Surfeit, was the way he was towards TazirVile. Could it be because he, himself, was abused as a child? Could he of picked favorites among his children? Or could it be something else, something that was so deep in his black heart that would make anyone gasp out in horror. She hadn't seen him acting in any way fatherly, concerned or even happy over TazirVile, he acted like his secondborn was a complete failure, even though he himself was conquering his own planets and had fathered his own child. When the men returned after their bathroom break Angel resumed reading.

"DuruVile Surfeit is famously known as having a total of five wives, each from a different planet. His first wife was Dapira, who was born and raised on Gamma-Vile and was his only wife from his birth planet. She gave birth to three daughters by him before they broke their marriage. DuruVile's second marriage was to Resha7's Cyla Dybla. Although DuruVile claims he only had three children with Cyla he really had four as an unnamed son was born while he was away conquerering the Binya Galaxy, DuruVile's firstborn son passed away in his sleep at only a month of age. The next child born through his marriage with Cyla was a girl named AraimeVile and then afterwards a son named KurukVile who was born during the rare event of three blue spheres, the next born through his marriage to Cyla was AzvaVile." Angel read on. "DuruVile's next wife is a strange one as he was not on Zeta Ren to conquer the planet, he was simply there on vacation. Ashaklar was from an affluent family, one of Zeta Ren's best, and was right young when she met DuruVile Surfeit, it seemed that love was struck quickly, DuruVile divorced Cyla and married Ashaklar quickly afterwards. After a hundred and fifteen years of marriage Ashaklar became pregnant and had their first child, TazirVile Surfeit, DuruVile's claimed secondborn son who is really his thirdborn."

"I like how the author wrote that." Jason sat up. "DuruVile's secondborn son who is really his thirdborn."

"After five hundred years Ashaklar gave birth to her second child by DuruVile, a girl named QeetaVile." Angel continued to read. "After Qeeta's birth the marriage took a severe downturn and DuurVile near divorced Ashaklar before their children reached adulthood. The second that QeetaVile reached her final years of Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic DuruVile took out the papers and filed for divorce. He next married Cardalir from the planet Dekka in the Keyla Galaxy, through this marriage he produced two children, both daughters. He divorced her after their children reached adulthood then married his last wife, Kovina who was also from the Keyla Galaxy, the planet is unknown. Through that marriage DuruVile produced two more daughters. He had just divorced Kovina when he met his match on Wren8."

"Someone needs to put a collar on your great-grandfather." Aisha sniffed. "Sounds to me like he more used them women."

Angel looked up from the book, DuruVile had quite an impressive education! Not only did he got to Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic, but he also went to The Dark University for three hundred years, School of Dark Arts and four other schools she had never heard of before. Bjork's School of Evil, Semil's Military Academy, Woolwerk's School of Business and The University of Conquering. She was wondering why he had married and divorced so many women when suddenly she remembered that his own father had been married once then had divorced his wife after she had not had any male children then had became engaged twice to two other women afterwards.

"Could my great-grandfather of had family continuation so high up on his list that he forgot about the feelings of the women he was with?" Angel asked. "I mean, could he of wanted a group of son's so friggin' bad and when his wives kept producing girls he remembered what had happened with his father and had done what he had done?"

"Possibly," Billy replied. "but I wouldn't think so, usually people that go through that have a good haad on their shoulders."

"I was wondering about abuse as well," Kat spoke up. "does that book say anything on DuruVile being..."

"No, not a word." Angel replied, she then started reading the next chapter. "DuruVile Surfeit was rather close to his father, even through his father's hard training he was close to him. When ShaamVile was killed one day on an unknown planet DuruVile was fresh out of The University of Conquering, DuruVile showed great mourning on the discovery of his father's passing and did all he could to find the planet his father perished on. After two thousand years of searching he stopped his search and turned towards being a husband and a father and a conqueror."

"Okay so maybe ShaamVile was abusive towards DuruVile." Kat said. "I mean, hard training? Maybe ShaamVile was only abusive then."

"Again, I don't think so." Billy spoke up. "The abused when they have children of their own don't want their own children to go through what they went through when they were kids."

"Some people can be born mean and can keep that meanness all throughout their lives." Aisha spoke up.

Angel had promised Atlas that she'd be back for lunch so she marked her spot in the book, which was now filling up with small tags of spots she had marked, and went back to his palace. Atlas hadn't been able to hunt for a while now and it was obvious when a small meal was placed in front of her. After she ate lunch she pulled Atlas to the side, naturally she had to wait as Atlas was one of habit, he preferred that everyone eat then wait until everyone else was done eating before leaving the table, this was good manners so she stayed quiet. When she had him to herself she found her had a problem, Atlas, who was now very clean shaven and who had a better step to him now that she was back, wanted to spend some time with her. As he fooled around with her hair, bringing his hand over her shoulder, grabbing a lock of her hair then pulling it forward the pet, she spoke to him.

"When was the last time you went hunting?" Angel asked him.

"Fahevur!" Atlas replied. "One week an' two deys."

"Think you need to head out on a hunt." Angel pulled her head back and the lock of her hair that Atlas was petting slipped out of his fingers.

"I be huntin' soon." Atlas replied.

"Still want that shield up?" Angel asked. "I cannot teleport but I can still put up a shield."

"Na,am!" Atlas exclaimed. "I want dat sheed up!"

"Do you want it to go to the Bahariya Oasis or just around the Crystal Mountains?"

In answer, Atlas grabbed her wrist gently, the cuff that TazirVile had put around her wrist had been snapped off and although the skin around that wrist was rough she felt no pain. She let Atlas lead her to his study, he took out a map and spread it over his desk then looked up at her, his eyes said what he wanted her to do. She came forward and looked at the map, he ran his hands over the Crystal Mountains going both north and south. He wanted not only the Bahariya Oasis in the shield but also the Farafras Oasis and a place called the Dakhia Oasis which was much more south of the Bahariya Oasis. This was a large territory and when she questioned him about why he wanted three oasis' in the shield he grabbed another map and spread it out over the top on his desk.

"Oh so this is all your territory." Angel said in amazement.

"Na'am, it is." Atlas nodded his head.

"What was that tribe that I came up against before I met up with you and Hannibal three months ago?" Angel asked. "Before Bile was born."

"Whut twibe?" Atlas looked up sharply, clearly alarmed.

"I don't know, I know I was taken in by a man who seemed to be in a tribe." Angel replied. "He was darkly tanned and had a headful of dark brown hair. Had a thick black beard and bright brown eyes. He was wearing Camel's hair breeches and a short jacket bearing rips and sweatstains."

"Woolow!"

Atlas was more than alarmed, he was pissed! He pushed back from the maps and started walking around his study, he was yelling in Arabic and Angel guessed he was cursing. Angel looked at the map closer, the Woolow tribe was suppose to be more north that the Farafras Oasis, just before Saqqara, Egypt. Angel figured that Atlas had fought hard for his territory and to find out that the Woolow had actually been in the area was a sort of insult to him. Angel had no idea who the man was, not even a name, all she knew was that he had taken her in for a short while then after she had mentioned Atlas' name he had thrown her out.

"Who is he?" Angel asked when Atlas had calmed down.

"Adjo, he be bad!" Atlas replied. "Be fightin' me fah yeyas fah dis place."

"Oh." Angel said, then she sat down on Atlas' lap. "I can put up the shield, can even make it so that animals that only I can flush out to come in."

"Floosh out?" Atlas repeated the words she had used. "Yeh no huntin'! Yeh steein' heh!"

"The only way, Atlas." Angel said defensively. "They won't know it's me, I'll be in a different form."

"I no like dat." Atlas said.

"Would you rather head out on a hunt and get ambushed?" Angel looked up at Atlas.

"No, I no want dat." Atlas sighed. "Okie, yeh get sheed up, do dat change fohm ting an' bring us geem. I wants yeh back afer fiveteen minoots. Dat meh wool."

"Deal." Angel held her hand up for him to shake and Atlas smiled, he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

TazirVile had moved his ship, he was forced to by his father who was now being really hard on him. EshalVile was kept inside at all times for her safety, he wouldn't say that to anyone's face though, surely his father would have a bird if he found out that his barely known granddaughter was being hidden from him because her daddy was afraid he'd do something to her. TazirVile set down just outside of the Bahariya Oasis, a very lovely place which he was right fond of. His brother, nephew and father's ships were nearby, he had made the decision of having his ship away from them after his brother had grabbed him by the balls. That had hurt! He had applied ice bags like crazy, he had throbbed for all of two days then the throbbing had gone away. Having his sack grabbed like that had hurt, yes, but having his brother grab him down there and having his father let him do so and watch with a sickly smile on his face had hurt even more. The grabbing and choking by the neck had been bad, the grabbing of his balls, his manly sack, the sack that he hoped would one day be used to create more children, had been far worse.

His brother and father were out, he saw them walking around talking, every once in a while one or both would turn towards him but neither walked over to say hello and he was glad. He had been in a great mood after again finding himself doing more of the elemental powers that he had not had a chance to learn. He wanted to learn more and he hope that by capturing Angel again that would be done, she was a fine teacher. He had gone out hunting that morning, taking with him his M-Special Curved Bow and feather tipped arrows, his knife and his sword, he had left his MO-Snapshot06 back on his ship. He had gone south and had bagged himself a rather impressive, or at least to him as he was sure that if his father saw it he'd start on his insults, Hippopotamus. His mood had been great after he had seen Angel using his rather impressive water wave to go to the middle of the Mediterranean Sea, now it was completely gone, replaced with dread. He simply got up each day and did his routine, his daughter was the only comfort he had, he was simply walking around like a Zombie, almost double checking over his shoulder to see if anyone was rushing out at him from his family.

Better to be prepared and safe than sorry later on, especially so since his father and brother, and nephew, were all much bigger and stronger than he. He sighed frustratingly at himself, he chided himself. As he was cutting the limb off of the Hippo he thought to himself, well if you can do elemental powers then what say you're not equal to them? The other side of his brain answered for him, because if you show them they'll laugh and say you don't deserve such skills and don't need such skills, they'll insult and put you down and then demand you put an end to the mad disrespect of his wanting to train to learn these new skills. Har de har har har! He had heard it all before from his father when he had been in the pool inside the mansion he and his parents lived in on Gamma-Vile, his father had come in and had seen him playing in the water then had said booooooy, you shouldn't be playing you should be training! Oh yes, that first encounter had been good! His father had made the water rise up in a wave in the pool and had made it go over his head, and to make matters even worse he had been terrified and had discovered that his father had frozen the water above him. He had near drowned and now, being a hundred and fifty five thousand three hundred and thirty-four years old he thought, if he wanted me dead why not just come into my room at night and smother me with a pillow? He snorted and cut off the other limb from the Hippo, these thoughts hurt him! He loved his father for goodness sakes regardless of his treatment of him! He shouldn't be thinking such horrid thoughts, yes his father was more respectful towards Kuruk but it was because Kuruk was bigger than he, he was strong and not just in the body with his great bulky muscle mass but in his powers, he was smarter than his brother but in the body department he wasn't very impressive. He liked the shape of his body, he preferred the shape of his body to anyone else's, but as they say in the animal kingdom, the strong always win out on the weak and for him that meant that if he was in a pit with his father and brother and they and he were Lions or any other of the universe's vast array of carnivorous cats he'd be felled fast because he was not as strong or big.

He was just reaching over to cut off the back limbs of the Hippo when he heard a rumble, this planet was prone to have quakes at times and he figured it was just one of those getting ready to be released. He went back to the limbs and had the first hind leg off when a blast shot him to his side, it was powerful and he felt sand wrap around him almost like it was acting like it was giving him a hug. He got up, shook the sand off of him and looked around. His father and brother were running over to his side of camp, why was that? They hadn't done so before, he blinked his eyes a few times then stood up. He did a quick turn and saw it, a pink hue all around him. What the hell was going on? Homsi ran from his ship and stopped, Eclaire stopped behind him, they stared at the pink hue. Dusting his pants off he walked over to the pink hue closest to him and looked at it. It had a quality to it, like waves. He touched it, smooth as glass and it zapped his hand when he touched it. He looked around, saw that the pink hue wasn't just in front of him but over him and on the other side of his camp, it went around and past the Bahariya Oasis. As he looked at the pink hues an idea came to him and he jumped back, the smooth as glass pink surface behind him zapped him forward.

"Shield!" TazirVile said a loud. "She put up a shield and I happen to be right smack in the middle of it."

Oh oh! A shield, he was inside of a shield! He ran towards his ship and disappeared inside of it, the communicator on his black belt that had the gold buckle which had his initials on it was going off like mad! He knew it was either his father or brother, trying to get in contact with him. He had no time, the shield had been put up by one being and that was Angel Irene, what an opportunity! She was obviously in the area, where though? He'd find out, he ran up the spiral staircase to the very top of his ship and flipped the swinging hatch up. He grabbed his spyglass from his belt and focused it, he looked from the way the shield had come from and focused on the bottom of the Crystal Mountains. There was something about them mountains, he couldn't remember at the moment but there was something about it. He pulled the spyglass away from his eye and flipped the settings, made it pull in closer, then he looked through it again. Jackpot! There was a group of people leaving a tunnel at the foot of the mountains, there was a red furred Lioness in front of them. He took the spyglass away from his eye again and readjusted the lense then looked through it again. Hot damn if that Lioness didn't have fiery red hair!

"Well well well, my niece seems to be heading out with a group to do some hunting." he said to himself aloud.

KurukVile was frantic, he had seen the shield going past and had caught the sight of his younger brother being blasted to the side by its forces. His brother had gotten up, yes, he looked fine but he wasn't on their side. His younger brother who could not do elemental powers, who might be able to last an attack by Angel with the skills he did possess but might not if he was attacked by more than one. Acidic powers were great powers, he had to agree on that, they burned and sent an enemy packing. His brother was a good fighter, hell he had fought and felled many of the forces on Caicla practically on his own before his army had gotten to them and that had given him an edge during the rest of the conquest of the Vaisha Galaxy, the other planets in the galaxy had been scared shitless of his baby brother and he had beamed in pride, he still was. His father was trying to get in contact with him, he was constantly speaking into the communicator, the last they had spoke to TazirVile was almost a week ago, he had forgiven his brother for insulting his wife and for letting the chase go to his head. Their father, on the other hand, was not so forgiving.

He had seen TazirVile go out on the hunt and had followed, really his only reason was to keep his disrespectful son in his sights at all times. He had seen his son fell the Hippo and had thought, damn well he is a fine hunter! No, he wasn't hating of his youngest son, he did harbor some pride in him for his son, but he also felt a lot of disappointment. He loved both of his son's but he did have to admit that he had a great beaming pride over Kuruk, Kuruk was everything a man wanted in a son. Successful, powerful and he had fathered two son's and was looking to father more. TazirVile, on the other hand, he was rather disappointed in. He was powerful, yes, he had a way of sending a chill through a being, yes, but he had his faults. The eyes, for example, were a disability that one could use to their advantage, them goggled glasses could be ripped off and his son would be vulnerable. His skin, so easily burned, someone could burn him so bad he had to stop fighting to take care of himself. His powers were great, yes he had to admit that but he did wish that he would acquire the elemental powers. Why, of his twelve living offspring he had just three that had acquired elemental powers, KurukVile and two of his sister's who had been born from his fourth and fifth wife. KurukVile had a fine way of seeing things and he liked that a lot!

"I just haven't yet had the chance to father a child who can do the elemental powers yet," KurukVile had said to him over lunch with the family when he had brought up that he hadn't fathered a child who could do elemental powers. "Irka and I are looking to have plenty more children, isn't that right sweetheart?"

"Plenty more with you Kuru-Boo." Irka had replied.

"So while Vile here is fathering babies with his daughter-mate you'll be fathering more offspring through Irka." DuruVile had hid a smile behind his hand. "Nice! You know out of twelve I've only got nineteen grandchildren and nine great-grandchildren?"

"I am aware of that yes." KurukVile had replied. "Should be higher."

It would be if the ones that had given birth had been born male instead of female, he thought as he again demanded that his youngest son answer his calls. KurukVile had fathered five, two had died and three were living still, one of those offspring had fathered himself, two girls and a boy and one of those offspring had given birth to a son just recently. Besides KurukVile he had to think of TazirVile, who had thoroughly surprised him when he had heard he had a young daughter. He had figured Tazir would never be able to do it, he had figured the boy inferior stock and wouldn't have any go for the deed. He had been wrong, he was still riding his ass over still being a bachelor after being three hundred and one years of being divorced, he had married six times, one woman twice and he planned on staying with Cyla now forever, why couldn't Tazir do the same? Why, KurukVile had two longterm partners, had gone on after leaving one to get with another and fathering more children through her. KurukVile had voiced he was staying with Irka when he had asked if he was ever going to leave if she never conceived again for him, the boy did love his wife greatly and that made him feel happy.

He was in contact with all of his children, had just had dinner with his whole stock a few days ago. Naturally, the girls had been a bit teasing on TazirVile but they hadn't meant him any harm. It was only three of his daughters had produced children by him, he had been taken aback by that. Whosla had had three daughters, Bekla had four daughters and Vaiba had three daughters, this had really taken him aback. Why so many girls being born? Surely one of his get could produce a son. He had voiced this at the table and Whosla and had left saying that her husband had wanted her home at a specific time, most of his other children had done the say for some reason leaving him at the table with just KurukVile, Irka and their three children, TazirVile and his daughter, EshalVile, Master Vile's two children, Cyla and Bekla. After a silence he had asked what was going on for such disrespect and Bekla had answered that it was a girl thing and that she had two grandchildren, both girls. She had also said that Vaiba had four, one was a son.

"Ah, so my stock can produce son's of their own." he had said after being told of Vaiba having a grandson. "Why did she leave then if she has a grandson?"

"He's sickly." Bekla had responded then had left.

Twelve living children, nineteen grandchildren and only nine great-grandchildren, one he knew now as a sickly boy. What was up, had his line come to a halt or was it just that his daughter's had picked ill-gened males for their mates? Hell, KurukVile had married a fine woman and had three fine children by her. Master Vile had married and had fathered two fine children by his late wife then had fathered a daughter from a fling and then had mated with him and had produced a son. TazirVile had married a woman, of whom he knew very little about, and had fathered a daughter by her before divorcing. He had a lot to learn of his stock still and he planned on one day visiting each and every one at their homes, maybe even do a surprise visit. They had not a thing to be afraid of, they were his stock, his children, he loved his children, all twelve of them, to death and surely he'd not touch a hair on the heads of his daughter's. His son's he was hard on for the reason that he could, they were males of course! Could take more than a female, could take the insults and the abuse, it made a man strong. He was sure that there would be more grandchildren, great-grandchildren and even great-great grandchildren down the line, more son's and daughter's born to his stock and theirs. He just needed to wait, be patient is all. He was eternal, after all, he lived forever just like his offspring.

"Tazir!" DuruVile shouted loudly into his communicator. "Pick up boy!"

"Tazir here I am aware that I'm inside the shield." TazirVile replied. "I'll be fine, don't worry over me."

For the next two days Angel helped Atlas and his small hunting party of fifteen well armed men hunt. She transformed into a fiery red Lioness and would exit her shield, only she could enter and exit her pink shield and only her shield would allow for any game to come through if she was with the herd. She brought back from far south a herd of twelve Zebra which Atlas and his hunting party swiftly killed then she left to get more, knowing that there were many hungry people in Atlas' stronghold. An hour later she brought back a herd of fifteen Springbok Gazelle which Atlas and his hunting party took care of. After the second round Atlas gave the signal and she changed back to her true form, she wasn't allowed to carry any of the kills back, she was ordered to stay near Atlas at all times as he led his hunting party back to his stronghold. The kills were butchered, every piece was used, nothing was wasted and that included the intestines and bones. The plains animals were good food, Atlas told her after they slept together in his bed after that first hunt, but they would need something bigger to get back their storage size. The next morning she went out with the hunting party and led them far south, past the Bahariya Oasis to a place she had never seen before, the Dakhla Oasis.

At first, it was just sand under their feet, but then the grass started showing then they came to the oasis. Tall green shoots of grass shot up out of the ground, trees rose up all over the place, when Angel walked into the oasis she saw that the Dahkla Oasis had a lake, like the Farafra and Bahariya Oasis', but this one was down in a crater, a series of waterfalls surrounded the lake and it looked so gorgeous she was struck dumb. Bushes that had berries growing on them, Apricot, Dates, Mangos and Citrus trees grew all along the lake. Further other she saw Olives, Guavas, Grape vines and Carob's growing, and further from that she saw Cotton. She ended her amazement when she saw Atlas and his men take their positions, Atlas had told her that the larger game was here. She struck out on her own, keeping in the shadows and hidden in the tall grass shoots. She came upon a lone Zebra which leaped and ran away from her, she let it go. She needed a bigger animal; Elephant, Giraffe, Cape Buffalo or maybe even a Rhino or a Hippo, any of those would do fine for Atlas and his people. A Warthog leaped out of a bolt hole and ran away, a Gazelle jumped away, where were those larger herbivores? She exited the tall grass shoots and stopped, she hugged the ground, started her stalking, directly in front of her was the haunches of a Cape Buffalo herd, five animals. She went around them until she was staring at them face to face. She waited two seconds then bolted forward, water sprung up from her charge as she crossed the lake and the Cape Buffalo took to their heels and headed the way she wanted them to go. Crunch, crack, thud thud, the ground felt like it was shaking underneath of her. Thud thud thud, a Cape Buffalo veered away from the herd and she went after it and drove it back, she was near hit by an arrow from one of Atlas' hunting party when she went after the rogue Cape Buffalo.

"That enough?" Angel asked after she walked up to Atlas who was doing a quick count. "Or does mama need to head out for more?"

"Needs one moh." Atlas replied, he reached down and gently scratched the top of her Lionesses head.

So she went out again, repeating her first attempt. The herbivores liked the water, that was obvious, when she went back she found that there was two Giraffe's drinking from the lake. She walked around them then waited, a sound startled the animals and they took off, they came right at her. With a roar she lunged forward, the Giraffe's stopped and turned, they went to the right and she followed, she went around them and made them go back the way they had come from. One Giraffe kicked out at her when she came a bit too close, she barely missed getting the animals hooves in the side, a deaths blow for any being, human, lion or otherwise. She chased them straight, only breaking and going to the left when one ran away from the other, when Atlas and his hunting party sprang into action she suddenly felt a pain in her front left paw. She stopped slowly and sat down, she looked down and groaned, during the chase she had ran over an Acacia branch and one of the thorns had sunk in deep into her paw's pad. She started licking the wound, she tried to pull it out but found it was too painful. Seeing that Atlas was motioning her to come to him she stood up and limped over to him, favoring her hurt foot.

"What happen?" Atlas demanded, he was concerned. He dropped down to his knee and lifted her paw up.

"They say Acacia thorns are hard to get out." Angel said. "I can't get it out."

"Let me do dat." Atlas gently plucked the thorn from her paw then set it down. "Betteh?"

"Yes."

"We gots what we's heh fah." Atlas scratched her head fondly. "We go back now."

That was easier said then done for her, Atlas' men walked in front, a cart had some of the animals they had hunted that morning while the others, mainly the Giraffe's, were being partially dragged and carried. Angel limped along, she was in far back, it wasn't just her front paw that was hurting her, it was now her back right paw as well. She sat down and lifted that paw up, another Acacia thorn was embedded through her paw's padding. The group was up ahead and she didn't want to bother them or slow them down, they wanted to get home, Atlas was at the front helping one of the men with the Giraffe he both carried and dragged. Angel double limped along, her front and back paws stung her, her back paw more so as the thorn was still in her paw's pad and when she applied weight onto that paw the thorn was dug in deeper. Before long, she had to stop, Atlas and his group were far ahead now, just dots on the horizon. Angel wondered if Atlas would return when he noticed she was not with the group or if he'd just continue on. She didn't have long to wait before Atlas ran back, a frightened and angry mess.

"Why yeh no follow!" Atlas demanded when he ran up to her. "Git up now!"

She did and she limped a few feet before sitting back down, her tail flipped over twice, she was covered in biting ants so it wasn't just the injured front paw and the thorn in her back paw that was hurting her but also the biting fire ants. Atlas walked over to her and started slapping the ants off, he picked her back paw up and saw the deeply embedded, and very bloody, thorn sticking out of her paw. She screamed in pain as he pulled it out. When Atlas checked her front paw he saw it was still bleeding. He tore off the bottom of his robe and tore the piece in two, he wrapped her front and back paw up then gently pushed her up. He walked beside her as she limped painfully in the direction of the hunting party which, Atlas claimed, he had ordered to stop when he had found her missing. He still had that fright in him, that scare that she had been lost, but the anger had been replaced with understanding and concern. When they reached the hunting party Atlas ordered for everyone to start walking, he left her side and went up to the front and helped the man with the Giraffe, she limped behind everyone. Every step burned, sand was seeping into her wounds and she knew she'd get an infection. It seemed like forever before Atlas and his hunting group reached the Bahariya Oasis, when they did Atlas ordered his men to stop. He walked back to Angel and gently patted her head.

"Yeh stee heh," Atlas said to her. "I be bahk fah yeh."

"Slowing you up aren't I." Angel snickered. "I'll be here when you get back, probably take a swim or something."

"Stee safe!" Atlas scratched her head then turned and left.

It was back and forth between he and his father, his father wanted him to try to take the shield down from his side and he had tried, half-heartily. His acidic powers were useless against the shield and his father had done his usual, he had shouted and insulted him, had threatened, had stomped off, sand flying out from his black boots, he had thrown his arms up in the air shouting that if it had been his brother on the other side he could get it down. Being that he was on the opposite side of the shield from his father he had said bravely, then why can't he get it down from your side. That had set his father off. His father had rushed at the shield and had started attacking it trying to get to him. Ha ha! that had been fun and he had studied his father's moves all the while as he fired blue and purple flames, had sent out purple and blue lightning bolts from the tips of each finger on both of his hands, had lifted the ground and thrown it and had swung high sand waves at the shield. The last attack, a combination fire, sand and lightning strand, he had liked quite a bit, he had plans to try to do that ability. If he had been on his father's side of the shield he would have said nothing, but seeing that he was safe on his side of the shield his great-niece had put up and had unknowingly trapped him in he had became somewhat brave.

When his father had seen the group walking out from the Bahariya Oasis he had pointed them out, TazirVile had noticed and had shrank back into the shadows. Naturally, his father had shouted at him and had said through his communicator what the hell are you doing you idiot, he had disregarded and turned off his communicator, he knew what he was doing. He waited, it was fifteen members in all in the group, all well armed and all carrying game. When the gray-haired man named Atlas walked by, taking up the rear, TazirVile's muscles quivered in his legs, Angel would be nearby and he'd rush out and grab her, wouldn't give her a chance to get away. Angel didn't show up, he became confused then worried, the hunting group flanked by the gray-haired man named Atlas walked out of view, they had never noticed him hiding in the shade of a tree, his ship had its force field around it and couldn't be seen, the only way it would be seen would be if someone walked into it or thrown something at it.

"What the hell?" KurukVile shouted in angry, in disbelief. "You let them get away Brother! What are you doing?"

"A fool! A blamed idiotic fool!" DuruVile shouted back. "A damned fool I am ashamed to of fathered!"

"I am deeply ashamed of you!" Cyla and Irka yelled together, then Irka walked up and shouted at the top of her lungs. "Coward! How dare you call yourself the brother of my Kuruk!"

She heard the shouting and went to investigate it, she barely placed her hind paw down before picking it up again, it felt like a hive of bees was stinging her unmercifully on her paw! She was able to use her front paw some but even it stung her and what was worse, more fire ants had collected on her. She shook her body to rid them then jumped into the lake to take a swim, she felt instant relief, at least for a short while then, after she transformed to her true form, she collapsed on the ground and shrieked at the top of her lungs, her arms went around her abdomen and she rolled forwards and then back. No way! Her father could not be nearby! She crawled, she slid along on her side and looked out from the edge of the oasis. There was her father, Master Vile was with his father and grandfather, they were shouting angrily at someone, DuruVile was insulting someone pretty badly. Her grandmother, Irka, and great-grandmother, Cyla, were also insulting someone but not as badly as DuruVile. Who were they shouting at and why were they at the shield? Atlas and his hunting party, possibly but they had gone off near ten minutes before, surely they'd be far from the Bahariya Oasis.

She decided to walk out of the Bahariya Oasis and head in the direction that Atlas and his hunting party had gone, the shouting had gotten on her nerves and her great-grandfather, DuruVile, was really angering her, as if she didn't already not like the man his insulting now was making her hate him more. The second she stepped out of the oasis, limping heavily and leaving bloody footprints behind her, her hand right dead in the center of her palm bleeding badly, the shouting and insulting stopped. Her father had a look of pure horror on his face, DuruVile's mouth was open in shock, KurukVile was the only one talking, he was ordering for a blanket to be thrown to him, Irka and Cyla had their hands to their mouths, they were both in shock. She went a few feet then stopped, the pain had gotten worse. She dropped to one knee, yelled out then got up and limped on. She told herself that the pain was nothing and it would go away soon. So immersed in telling herself that the pain would go away and in her hurting foot and hand that she never noticed TazirVile. That was, until he flattened her to her stomach and was on top of her.


	22. Chapter 22

Hurt foot, hand and having abdominal pain or not, Angel threw her arms back and sent sand flying on her attacker, when her attacker was still on her she rolled over, she made the sand around her collect on her body then with a shout she sent it all flying back, her attacker finally released his hold on her and she was able to get up and turn. To her extreme surprise it was her great-uncle, TazirVile. How had he been able to get into the shield, the shield went down five miles into the ground, surely he couldn't of known as of yet how to use his elemental ground power to travel under the ground. She limped back then dropped to one knee, this was the worst pain she had ever felt! Her abdominal contents felt like they wanted to burst out, like they wanted to throw out a little white flag from her naval and surrender. She stood up just as TazirVile did but, unlike TazirVile who tossed his hands back and sent black globs of acid onto her, she didn't attack him. Once the globs of black acid landed on her stomach she felt excruciating pain then she felt a popping and saw sparks. She flew back a few feet, rolled then got to her feet. No way, TazirVile had attacked her with a powerful acidic attack! With a yell she transformed into a dull red Dilophosaurus with dull green eyes. She hooted twice then charged forward, her front legs out and ready to rip and tear, she forgot about her hand and foot, she just had fighting on her mind.

TazirVile readied himself, he was agile and could leap just as high as her form, he had only thrown his powerful acid at her to immobilize her, when that hadn't of happened he got ready for a fight. He had never seen this animal before and he figured that it was one of Earth's creatures, or past creatures due to the coloration of the body, he did remember attending a class on transformation at Pronghorn once and in that class the teacher had been saying that a very skilled transformer can change into extinct animals but they will always be dull in color. When Angel stopped three feet from him he looked at her strange then threw his hands forward, splashing her with green acid, Angel reared her head back then threw it forward, he felt something smack him in the chest so fast and hard it knocked him back two steps. He looked down, no way she could not do acidic powers! He touched the substance, no it was not acid, this stuff was thicker and it was black and had a smell to it of rotten garbage. Ten seconds after his hand touched the substance he was engulfed in sparks and was thrown back, the fingers of his hand when he stood up after being thrown to the sand had become numb, not good! For him to be able to use his acidic powers he had to have feeling in his fingers.

Angel hooted twice then pulled her head back before shooting it forward again, she threw more poison on her great-uncle who was again engulfed in sparks and was thrown back, he hadn't touched the poison this time but she figured it was time to change forms. She chose her Velociraptor form, again she was dull red with dull green eyes, but her sickle claws were sharp and deadly and she was equipped with an anger that was thick! She roared deeply then lunged forward, when TazirVile tore out his sword from the sheath on his belt she drew back. She mock charged three times then raced forward, TazirVile swung his sword and she veered right then went in and grabbed his leg. She clamped her jaws down tightly and wrenched up, pulling her great-uncle clean off of his feet. He dropped to the sand hard and she released him, she stomped her foot down and TazirVile just barely missed getting a horrible slashing wound from her sickle claw on his stomach. He rolled over twice then jumped to his feet, he ran over and grabbed Angel around her neck and tried to hold on, Angel transformed into a snake and slithered out of his grasp then transformed into a thirty-five foot fiery red Anaconda. She hissed at him and lunged forward, trying to grab him in her jaws then coil around him. Although she didn't want to hurt him, she wanted him to stop fighting her though and if he wouldn't stop on his own she would do something to make him back off. She figured turning into a snake was her best bet, she could coil around her great-uncle and break his ribs then release him and slither off.

It didn't work out in that way for her, TazirVile saw her change into her Anaconda form and waited, when she lunged forward he swung his sword, it cut into her underbelly and she yelled out in pain. She lunged forward again and tried to coil around him, he swung his sword again and she felt the blade go into her side sideways. She pulled back then saw him running behind a tree, she slithered over and snapped then pulled back then went around the tree. It was then that TazirVile surprised her, he had a rope with him and he had grabbed it. She pulled up just as the noose went over her neck and tightened, she lunged forward twice more and her great-uncle kicked at her, he caught her once in the mouth. She was bleeding on her side and stomach now and saw that this form wasn't working, she figured she'd best just transform into a horse mare and charge. She did that and once her transformation was complete she felt the noose around her neck tighten, TazirVile was running at her now, yelling at the top of his lungs and speaking rapidly in a bizarre language. She ran towards him and knocked him back, she ran on, thinking that the rope had become released and she could escape. Instead, the rope grew taut and she felt someone being dragged behind her. She turned and saw that TazirVile was on his feet, she had dragged him through ten feet of sand and it looked like from the grooves in the sand behind him he had been on his feet the entire time. Snorting and screaming, she blasted out her clarion call and raced forward, her tiny fiery red ears flat against her head. When she got to TazirVile she reared up, she pawed out at him fiercely but she didn't touch him as he had dodged right. She moved fast to the right and went back to the tree, she tried to drag him smack into it.

He moved around the tree and worked fast to tie his rope around it, this was not what he had wanted to happen. He had wanted his niece to go back to the lake in the oasis where he could spar with her, he wouldn't hurt her any and when she got tired he'd go in to grab her and teleport back to his mansion. That had been his plan, now it was far different. He couldn't use his newly acquired skills in a sparring match, he'd have to rely on his acidic, energetic, telepathy, telekinesis and swordry skills. His leg hurt him where she had bit him, it was spilling out his bluish-green blood all over the sand, everywhere he stepped he'd leave blood. He tied the rope quickly then stepped back, he had had a feeling before exiting his ship with the coils of rope and had brought a swinging whip and a riding crop with him, the riding crop was tied to his belt. He grabbed it and when Angel got close he showed it, she pulled up and started going around the tree, started trying to get away from him.

"Don't you dare use that whip on my daughter!" Master Vile shouted.

"Son, at the moment if he has to he will." KurukVile said to his son.

"You are fully in for this treatment?" Master Vile turned towards his father fast. "He has her tethered to a tree! A whip in his hand, I'm the only one allowed to touch her! She's my mate!"

"Hush up and watch what happens will you Boy." DuruVile snapped. "I'm surprised he's lasted this long."

She had seen the whip and had panicked, had turned around and, without thinking, had started going around the tree. When she came to the final turn she saw the vast error of her action and put the brakes on. TazirVile was near and he jumped at her, she felt his hand grab her small fiery ear and she screamed loudly when he twisted it back hard. She feared he'd take her ear off, that was how hard he had twisted it and he held it twisted back, he didn't release her ear. Her great-uncle worked feverishly, he wrapped a new rope around her muzzle and shoved the rope into her mouth then wound it around her lower jaw, when he pulled it tight she felt instant pain. He next tightened a section of rope around her poll and forehead, when he was done he released her ear and he swung his sword, the rope around the tree swung free and he grabbed the swinging remains of the rope and held on tightly as she swung around and leaped into the air, she swished her tail about, stomped her hooves, swung her head from side to side trying to remove the nasty tasting rope from around her lower jaw. When nothing worked she bolted forward, she got to fifteen feet from the tree and the Bahariya Oasis before the rope bridle around her horse head tightened and she was forced to come to a complete stop, just before her haunches touched the ground she felt weight on her back.

"Tazir is right good on a horse," Cyla said to her husband. "he breeds and trains his horses himself, I've seen him do it."

"I am extremely worried he will hurt her!" Master Vile yelled.

"Calm it Boy!" DuruVile swept his hand back, sand flew and landed on his grandson's front. "She deserves what she gets."

"My son and I both breed, raise and train our own horses," KurukVile spoke up loudly. "you saying he's better on a horse than we, Mother?"

"I haven't seen you two train a horse so I cannot compare, Kuru-Boo." Cyla responded, she used his childhood name as a way to calm him and thrown his mind off track.

"Neither do I," DuruVile spoke up. "I am guessing though that you have had no experience on being on her back though, with the way you speak though, Vile."

Master Vile turned slowly, angrily, at his grandfather then ran forward and shoved him hard. DuruVile landed on his son who took a step after his father was thrown into him. "Are you insulting my sex life, old man?" Master Vile snarled at his grandfather. "I have spent hours on Angel's front, back and..."

"No I was not questioning anything you do in the bedroom and how dare you disrespect me in such a manner!" DuruVile shouted at his grandson. "I was speaking fully on her horse form you idiot!"

"How dare you call me an idiot you old croon!" Master Vile yelled.

TazirVile heard the fighting between his family and disregarded it, he had a job to do, Angel was a strong woman and even more so while in her horse form. She started bucking immediately after discovering him on her back, she was doing some impressive leaps and twists, he was literally clamping his legs around her girth to keep on her. When she stopped bucking she reared up, going way up, he saw it as her way of going over and he threw his weight forward, she dropped back down to the ground and started running, he tugged tight on the ropes around her head and she screamed, saliva and blood was flowing from her mouth from where the rope had cut into her tender mouth flesh. Her body was drenched in sweat from head to foot and when he glanced down momentarily he saw that she was leaving bloody prints in the sand, her left front and back right feet were bleeding. When he felt Angel get ready for a jump he pulled back on the rope and she slammed on the brakes and twisted around, trying to unseat him.

She tasted blood, she could feel the sweat and lather on her body and she felt her wounds bleeding and it all infuriated her. With that last pull on the reins she lost it and transformed, not thinking, into a fiery red Pegasus. She leaped into the air and started flying, when she was high up she dipped her body down and let her weight take hold, she dropped to the ground then before she hit it she flapped her wings, she twirled in the air, she twisted and she turned close turns and she tried to chicken her great-uncle several times by dropping down, letting her weight take control of her descent. On the fifth try of her trying to chicken him out she felt a tearing and screamed out in pain, her wings dropped into the sand, having been cut off by her great-uncle's antler-handled knife. She transformed into a fiery red unicorn and tried to swing her head around to cut her great-uncle in a delicate place, his leg or up near the waist, one the first attempt her horn was sliced off. She transformed again into her horse form, any form that had wings was now unavailable to use and that went double for her horned forms. She ran towards the oasis and when she got to a group of bushes she leaped, TazirVile was very nearly unseated after he had hit up against a tree's branch. She turned and went outside of the oasis, when she was out and in plain view of her and TazirVile's family she leaped up into the air and ducked her head low. Her body struck the sand hard and TazirVile gasped out in pain. She rolled over twice then got to her feet, it was then that she noticed that TazirVile was standing right in front of her, the rope in his hand dangled down by his feet. He had a gleam in his eye when he stepped on the rope, when he pulled the rope up she shook her head. He tugged five times and she felt the skin in her mouth tearing back.

"Becareful!" Master Vile yelled. "Do not tear her jaw off of her!"

"Boy, be quiet will ya!" DuruVile shouted in Master Vile's face. "He's got her subdued, practically. Now just has to force her to take the shield down and..."

"You shut up!" Master Vile shouted back in his grandfather's face. "You obviously don't care."

"I do care you great lummox!" DuruVile exclaimed. "She's my great-granddaughter, is she not?"

"If you cared you wouldn't be telling me to shut up in telling my uncle to not tear her jaw off of her!" Master Vile snapped.

"Get out of my face or you'll need another one!"

He'd tug up on the rope and she'd lower and shake her head, when he released his hold slightly she lifted her head up and then he'd tug again. Her one ear was bleeding bad, she knew she was going to lose it and she was waiting, because once she did the rope would have no use on her, it'd become useless. She didn't waste her elemental powers on her great-uncle, he had her too close to the shield and surely, that was what he wanted. He was probably doing this as an honor thing, to gain favor with his father, she thought. Her muscles quivered, sweat dropped from her body as he tugged the rope up again then released his hold slightly. When he tugged again and she felt a great pain in her one ear she decided to act, she reared up and twisted, TazirVile tightened his hold on the rope and she felt her ear tear off, she screamed out in extreme pain, her ear hung by a thin sliver of flesh on her head. The rope slid down from the one side of her head and she turned and faced her great-uncle. With a shrieking scream, she lunged forward and flattened him to his back, she felt his riding crop strike her underbelly and she leaped off only to come back. Rising up far above him, she sent out one more scream them dropped down. She started pounding the ground, lifting and then stomping her hooves down hard before lifting them back up again.

"No!" DuruVile screamed in horror. "Don't kill my boy!"

DuruVile was beside himself, he couldn't see what was going on but he saw his great-granddaughter in her horse form lunging again and again at his son who had fallen down behind a small dune. He heard one high-pitched scream from his son then he heard nothing and that scared him to death! He ran forward and slammed his hand down on the sand near the base of the shield, when he found out by feeling the vibration of the shield that it only went down five miles he stood up and jumped, head first, into the sand. The sand formed around him and he started twirling like a drill, when he popped up again he was on the side of the shield his fallen son was on. He took off in the direction of his great-granddaughter and with one strong shove of his arm forward, made a sand pike fly towards her. She yelped in pain and dropped out of sight for a few seconds then popped up again and turned at him, she was no longer in her horse form, she was in her true form. His eyes and hers locked for a few seconds then he saw a wall of flames being thrown at him, he made an airball form around him and dropped his head down, his shoulders were up, he charged through the wall of flames like it was nothing then made his airball drop around him.

She saw her great-grandfather running at her, she had been struck by his sand pike and her ear was now completely off of her body, it lay in the sand near her feet. TazirVile was pulling himself away, she hadn't hurt him too bad, just given him five kicks with her hooves, one in the shoulder, two on his hurt leg and two well placed kicks just below his stomach. He had gotten the upper hand after she had stomped on his leg the first time by catching her injured foreleg with his antler-handled long knife, his knife had cut deep and she had felt great pain. Now in her true human form she felt the excruciating pain in her abdomen, the fight had taken a lot out of her and she was wanting to plain go back to the Crystal Mountains. She looked down at TazirVile then hobbled off, her right foot was really hurting her now! When she was a few feet away she swung her arms over herself and the Earth flipped over her, Atlas was just getting ready to head back to get her and when she appeared suddenly right smack in the middle of his stronghold he was caught unprepared. Angel staggered two steps then collapsed, a group of men and women surrounded her before Atlas ran up and took control. He picked her up and carried her quickly to his palace, on the way he shouted in Arabic for a doctor to come at once.

Tommy ran quickly from a market stall with a gold-plated choker necklace which had cost him a pretty penny, he had bought the necklace thinking that Atlas wouldn't let him speak with Angel unless he payed tribute to her, he had heard all about the fight and about Angel's current state, she was tired and sore but she was fine, regardless of having just one ear now. Through the Throne Room and down the hallway he went, he turned a corner then saw the door he wanted to go to, he ran to it without thinking and threw it open. When he went in he snarled deeply, standing by Angel who was lying on the bed, her hands held over the sheets that were pulled over her body, was Dione Surfeit, Angel's own great-great grandmother who he completely did not trust. Angel's head wasn't bandaged up, her hand was though. When Angel saw him she gestured for him to come in, he closed the door behind him slowly.

"Am I disturbing anything?" Tommy glared at Dione who gave him a stern look.

"No and you'd best get that look off of your face before it's knocked off young man." Dione answered, Angel had opened her mouth but Dione had answered before she could. "He a suitor, Angel? Atlas would not be pleased if he knew..."

"She's a friend and this is the only way I can speak with her." Tommy pointed at the necklace. "The King of Egypt's rules."

"Good rules, keeps a lady in her place and an outside man in his."

"Hello Tommy." Angel sat up slowly. "What is it?"

"You aware of the situation outside?" Tommy demanded.

"What's..."

"Angel has been kept in the dark on the outside happenings as of late so if you're here to bring bad news you need to leave." Dione interrupted Angel. "My great-great granddaughter needs her rest, she had a hard fight and she just discoh..."

"She needs to know regardless of how hard she fought her uncle." Tommy interrupted Dione angrily. "Your grandfather and great-grand..."

"She doesn't need this right now!" Dione walked forward and stood in front of Tommy, her white glowing eyes were extremely bright. "She needs rest and calm not bad news!"

"She has been working hard to protect this planet and this she needs to know!" Tommy exclaimed, he pushed up against Dione once then backed off. Seeing that each and every time he spoke he would be interrupted by the sister of his and his friend's enemy and father he spoke fast. "You're grandfather and great-grandfather had taken down the shield and have put up some sort of..." he just didn't get the rest out, Dione smacked him hard in the face, her long marooned colored fingernails with the painted on lightning bolts on the top had scratched his cheek.

Angel sat up fully in her bed, she had been brought in and a doctor had been brought to her swiftly, soon after her hand and foot had been medicated and bandaged up Dione had showed up. Dione had a potion with her which she had instructed Angel to drink fully, it had tasted horrible, like spoiled milk and rotten eggs, but she had felt the effects immediately. Her left ear had been completely severed from the side of her head in the fight, it had grown back after she had drank the potion. She had felt some pain and Dione had told her to be prepared to hear some popping in her newly regrown ear but that was normal. Angel had thanked Dione just as Tommy had entered the room. Tommy Oliver elbowed past Dione and went to Angel, he placed the necklace in her hand and sat down beside her, he eyed Dione from the corner of his eye but remained quiet.

"I had a feeling I had seen Atlas' shield pop up around the inside of the mountain earlier." Angel sighed. "Thank you for telling me, much appreciated."

"There's something seriously wrong with DuruVile now as well." Tommy said. "Acting erratic, he's struck you father, Rita and Irka once in the face and he's punched your grandfather in the stomach twice."

"Angel doesn't need to hear anything on them at this time." Dione walked forward angrily. "Leave!"

"Make me Medusa!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Did you just..." Dione looked as if she was about to zap Tommy with an energy bolt but she turned around, opened the door and yelled out. "Atlas! Where are you?"

"Best make this quick," Tommy said quickly, suddenly nervous.

"What of Tazir?" Angel asked, she was suddenly worried about her great-uncle. She had not meant to hurt him, he had enough on his shoulders without having her attacking and hurting him.

"Yeah right!" Tommy said, when Atlas ran into the room and saw him he spoke quickly the rest before running and jumping out the window. "DuruVile had punched him five times, has used his whip and has used a hot poker on him twice. He's really gotten the shit thrown at him."

Atlas had his palace placed on lockdown, no one was allowed to go out unless it was him or Julius and absolutely no one was allowed to come in unless, of course, it was Atlas or Julius. Hannibal made his rounds of the palace normally, but he'd constantly look up at the cutaway top of the mountain. After Atlas noticed this he barred the courtyard, he wanted no one to become overly nervous or scared. Angel had discovered herself pregnant and Atlas was acting defensively towards her, no one was allowed near her unless it was one of the members living in Atlas' palace, meaning his family. After a week Angel was dreading the pregnancy, she snuck out three times and voiced this with Lieutenant Rollins who was completely understanding.

"It's not that I don't want to have another baby, after Bile I wouldn't mind having another, but Bile's only three months." Angel said to her friend. "And I'm not so sure I want... you know..."

"Don't blame you for not wanting to have a baby by that man," Lieutenant Rollins replied. "he don't seem the appropriate material, too pushy."

"How along are you?" Kat asked. "I mean, you can..."

"Master Vile has all abortion clinics shut down, she would only be able to have one if she asked him personally and got his permission." Captain O'Nell replied. "I don't think she wants to walk up to papa and say 'I got pregnant by someone else, can I get an abortion'."

"I'm two months and two weeks along." Angel replied. "And no I don't want to walk up to my father and do that. He'd capture and take me away again, I wouldn't be able to save the rest of the planet and I fear he'd force me to leave behind Bile."

"How many babies have you had by Atlas?" Aisha asked.

"Two, both I lost." Angel answered.

"And how many in total?" Aisha asked.

"Before Atlas, two miscarriages and a stillbirth." Angel replied. "After Atlas, one miscarriage and my grandfather took the other. Also had an abortion to get rid of my and my father's first child."

"Seven babies total." Kat leaned back.

Angel leaned back and explained that fifty-three years ago she had been with an abusive man who had wanted her to conceive only to claim he was a father and be able to take days off to look after his "wife" and "child", she said that the man had been rather mean to her and had beaten her quite a many times, luckily she had gotten away from him before he had beaten her so bad he had put her in the hospital. She hadn't been using any contraceptives and neither had he, no baby had been born and she had been glad for that. The second man, she said, was a bit of a push-over and a wimp, they had dated for three months then had broken it off, she had remained single for ten years then had gotten in with a body builder who had quite a bad way of boasting that he was He-Man and that he and she would have six children by the time that he was forty. She, again, had not been using any form of contraceptive and had gotten pregnant twice by the man, the first pregnancy she had miscarried and the second she had gone to term but had delivered a stillborn.

"And the last man I was with before the King of Egypt was a doozy!" Angel shook her head and ran her finger near the temple of her head. "He was tall, handsome... and rich but he had some qualities to him that I didn't much like. He did drugs, pills and snuff, and he wasn't fully up there in the head. Dated him for three years then we called it quits, it was right after I had gone through my second, at that period of time, miscarriage."

"Sounds like an omen to of not had them children." Lieutenant Rollins said after a while. "I mean, bad gene-made males."

"I know what you mean." Angel replied. "Anyways, Lisa claimed I can get pregnant and carry to term and deliver a healthy baby by a human, but it's a less than thirty percent chance."

"I remember that!" Kat exclaimed. "Also, she said that through your father you have a one hundred percent chance."

"That sucks!" Captain O'Nell snorted. "Any plans to get rid of the baby making organs?"

That was impossible, both in part because of her father closing down the clinics that did that sort of operation and because Angel was experiencing a sort of odd period in her life. She couldn't explain it, after an hour of sitting and talking to her friends she went back and slipped into Atlas' palace unnoticed. She went to Bile's bedroom chamber and picked him up, her baby started nursing at once when she position him. Bile was a good nurser, he had a good suck on him and did not waste a drop of her milk. After she burped him she placed him in his crib and simply stood over him. Yes, she wouldn't mind having another child but she'd prefer for her next offspring to be born down the line, she didn't think she'd be able to take care of two infants, fight off her family and take back Earth all at the same time and furthermore, she wasn't much liking the idea of having a baby by Atlas. After five minutes she went across the hall to her bedroom chamber and layed down.

"Have one kid and your hormones get all fucked up and now your brain isn't thinking right." Angel thought to herself.

For some reason when she woke up the next morning she felt much better, she had no idea why but she felt fluttery and extremely happy. Atlas, when breakfast was served, was away on business, he had somehow gotten past her father and his family and gone to el-Bawiti for supplies, Julius was left behind. After breakfast Julius decided to take Atlas' harem on an outing, just them. Aphra, for some reason, stayed behind but Angel, Alexis and Selma gladly went, each were feeling a bit cooped up and needed some sunshine outside of the stronghold. Julius packed up a Camel and two horses, saying that they would need them, with food, water and clothing items. Angel thought this was weird but after a short while she decided he was just being careful, she went and collected Bile then followed behind the group until Julius stopped just outside of the tunnel and boosted Alexis and Selma up on the two horses. When Angel walked up she again was met with uncertainty, Julius was one of her least favorite of Atlas and Helen's children, she didn't much trust him. It was this thought that nearly made her turn back but when Julius came up to her and picked her up, she saw a sort of warmth in his eyes that she'd never seen before. She allowed him to place her on the two-humped Camel, he swung up in front of her and kicked the Camel into a run, he had halter ropes on the two horses tied onto his saddle, the two horses followed obediently.

"So where are we going?" Angel asked after they had gone on for an hour.

"Yes, I'd like to know as well." Selma spoke up. "Atlas never took us this far, always to the Bahariya or Farafras but never this far out."

"Those Oases are too dangerous to take you ladies to," Julius replied. "my father instructed me that if you ladies wanted to go out to go to the Siwa Oasis."

"That's in Jai territory!" Selma exclaimed. "He'd never want us in their territory!"

Angel was very nervous and Julius could tell, he increased the speed of his Camel. After twenty long minutes of Selma and Alexis shouting at him about how Atlas, his father, wouldn't take them into a danger zone, wouldn't take them out of his territory or wouldn't take them out of their usual routes he pulled his Camel to a complete stop. Angel was about to say something when, suddenly, Julius reared his hand sideways, catching Selma hard in the face with the back of his hand. He turned and did the same to Alexis, this shocked her greatly! Atlas had used his hands on her when she misbehaved but he'd never use them on her, or any of the girls in his harem for that matter, if they were nervous and voicing that nervousness. Atlas was always a patient and kind man, when he wasn't fighting or outside of his stronghold. Alexis started wailing like a loud bird at Julius soon after she was slapped.

"How dare you use such treatment towards us!" Alexis cried. "Your father has never used his hands on us!"

"He has plenty with the one behind me and I will as well if you don't behave!" Julius yelled at her. "We're moving forward and all three of you, including that non-asil brat behind me, will shut up or face the consequences."

Julius started his Camel forward at a trot, all the while shouting and threatening Alexis and Selma. He slapped Alexis four more times for simply continuing her ranting and raving. Selma looked up at Angel and Angel placed her finger to her lips, Angel had an idea what was going on. Julius was a young man, in his prime, and he had his mind of women and since the women in his father's stronghold were not accepting of him or his advances he had decided to do the animal thing. Pick off females from an older male and take off before they were noticed as gone. Julius and his father did have a strained relationship and obviously the women shunning him and his advances had made him snap into doing this brash decision. By taking some of his father's women Angel was sure that his father would not be happy in the least and would track them down and that Julius would probably be in a lot of trouble when that happened.

There was a sudden snap and Angel pulled her head to the left hard, Alexis had severed the rope that went to her horse and was now racing back the way they had come, towards Atlas' stronghold. Julius turned his Camel quickly then stopped and turned him back and head in the direction he had been taking them. He was now kicking and whipping the Camel into a flat out run, Selma was constantly looking over her shoulder, she was worried and Angel was holding onto Bile tightly. She was now worried about Julius hurting her baby, he had said a few times that since Bile was not by Atlas that his father should dispose of him, when his father had not done that and had announced that Bile was his step-son Julius had not been pleased.

They were just about over a large dune, the Siwa Oasis looming near them, when Bile started crying. Julius stopped the Camel he and Angel were on and he jumped down. He grabbed Angel and pulled her down then threw her hard. She rolled just before she hit the sand, Bile was saved from a bad accident. Standing up, she glared out at Julius who was coming at her with a knife. Selma was screaming and had dropped from her horse, she was rushing at Julius and screaming at him to stop, he flung his hand back and smacked her hard, she fell against the sand unconscious. Angel positioned Bile in her arm sling and allowed him to nurse, she thought that now that her son had quieted down Julius would calm down, she had to do something or else Julius would hurt her son, probably would hurt her in order to get to Bile. Male lions when they took over a pride killed all the disposed male's offspring to bring the female lionesses into heat, possibly Julius thought that as well.

"Give me that foul thing!" Julius shouted. "Now!"

"Hell no!" Angel snarled at him.

"Give him to me or face a consequence!" Julius snapped.

"Fuck you!"

Julius rushed forward and Angel swung her arm, a lightning bolt sent him flying back. She swung her arm again and made the sand around him drop, he jumped up and somehow made it out of her sandpit. He ran at her with the knife clamped in between his teeth, his eyes showing every bit of savageness he had in them. Angel released Bile and swung her arms around then shot them forward, sand flew at Julius and made him fall back. Selma, having recovered from being slapped, ran over to Angel and stood beside her, she was shaking in fear. Angel, seeing that the oasis was near, turned around and headed for it. Julius saw this and jumped up on his Camel and gave pursuit. Angel and Selma had just reached a cave that was in the center of the oasis and had just squeezed in when Julius rode up. He dismounted, knelt down and looked in the cave then nodded his head. He went back to the Camel and horse and started unpacking.

"What's going on?" Selma asked after twenty minutes had passed.

"Do you know what happens after a younger lion takes over a pride?" Angel asked Selma.

"Yes, he kills the cubs of the females to bring her in heat so she can have his cubs." Selma replied.

"Julius has obviously snapped or something." Angel said. "He's decided that since he cannot get any girls of his own through his father's tribe he'll steal from his father. He stole three. You, me and Alexis."

"Alexis will get Atlas to come get us." Selma said. "She escaped, she'll bring Atlas up to date on things."

"I'm afraid," Angel admitted. "for Bile."

"Stay in the cave and he won't touch him." Selma said, it was a weak suggestion. "I worry he might also do something to Bile as well. Not to mention the baby you are carrying."

They stayed quiet after Angel admitted that she was afraid for her son, outside of the cave they saw Julius walking back and forth, he'd occasionally say something in Arabic but that was all. They stayed hidden in the cave for three hours then had to come out, both were thirsty and both were needing to use the bathroom. Angel stood nearby as Selma went then Selma stood by as Angel went. When their bladders were emptied Angel led the way to the lake, a shallow light blue lake about five feet down and twelve feet across. She let Selma drink first then she dropped to her knees and drank herself. It was then that Julius ran into view, he was wearing practically nothing, just a thin string was around his waist with a thin cloth over his crotch, he had no back to this piece.

"About time you two decided to come out." he said.

"Keep him away from me!" Selma exclaimed.

"Silence!" Julius shouted at her. "Both of you belong to me now. Behave yourselves."

"In your dreams pal." Angel snarled.

"Yeah, in your wildest dreams!" Selma exclaimed.

"Quiet!" Julius snapped, he then looked at Angel sternly. "I'll let you keep that brat, the one you carry though needs to be gotten rid of."

"Oh how very nice of you." Angel growled. "You think that's going to lower my guard on you? Lion Beast?"

"Behave and you can keep that creature, that is all I am saying." Julius replied. "I won't be calling him any son of mine, though. Just you know that."

Julius herded them over to the back of the oasis where he had set up camp, it had just a single, very large tent in it with a fireplace built nearby that had two logs pulled up. Angel sat down near one of the logs and Selma sat almost on top of her, Selma was terrified and Angel could see why. Julius was constantly looking at her, being that Selma didn't have a child with her Julius had sex on the mind and Selma had picked up on that. Bile nursed twice then went to sleep, Angel kept him near her at all times and would keep Julius in her sights at all times. A Springbok ran into their camp and Julius killed and butchered it, he started making supper, all the while looking up at them. When he was done cooking he slid over near Angel and handed her a piece of meat, he did the same with Selma. While Selma ate her piece fo meat Angel handed hers back, she did not trust Julius! The meat could be laced with a poison, could have something that would carry over to her milk supply and poison her son, could make her sleep through Julius hurting her son or worse, could even kill her and her son. Julius didn't protest when she handed the meat back, he ate it himself. When the sky above went dark Julius tapped Angel on her shoulder and stood up, when she didn't follow he tapped her harder, more forcefully. She stood up and Selma followed behind her, Julius herded her and Selma into the tent then closed the flaps behind them. He sat down near the entrance and just stared at them as they layed down at the far end of the tent.

"What do we do?" Selma whispered to Angel.

"You sleep," Angel whispered back. "I'll stay awake and keep an eye out."

"Is that wise?" Selma asked.

"Both of us sleeping at the same time could spell disaster." Angel whispered. "He could hurt both of us or even take advantage of me being asleep to hurt Bile."

"But he said he'd let you keep Bile." Selma whispered, she saw that Julius had dropped to his elbows and was positioning a pillow near his head.

"Whatever he says, don't you dare trust it!" Angel whispered. "He's looking for a way in, a weakness. Keep your wits together, stay strong."

"I am scared!" Selma whispered a bit too loudly.

"So am I." Angel replied. "But one of us has to keep a head on their shoulders and be prepared."

"Go to sleep over there!" Julius yelled over. "Late, tomorrow you can speak more."


	23. Chapter 23

They moved camp several times over the next two weeks, going from the Siwa Oasis to the Fayyum Oasis and then taking a long trip across the Nile and more desert and dunes to a location that Julius called The Blue Nile Falls. Angel and Selma rode double on the horse, a bay mare with a snip on her nose, and Julius always led, the reason for all this travel was very evident. Atlas had been told by Alexis what had happened and where he was headed, he was tracking them madly and he wasn't giving up any of the chasing, one day when Atlas and his group of men, which included his oldest son, Hannibal, got close Angel almost could see the anger, the deep anger and betrayal, on his face. Another reason for their continued traveling was because TazirVile, for some reason, was also tracking them. Julius had already had an encounter with him, he carried the cuts on his chest and stomach from Angel's great-uncle's sword and some burn marks from where TazirVile had swiped his arm and sprayed him with his acidic powers. The swim across the Nile River was particularly difficult for Angel, Julius had not lifted a finger to help her get across and she found herself literally having to make a water cradle and place Bile in it above her head to be sure he didn't drown. She almost did and what made matters worse, Atlas had rode up and seen them crossing. Julius had no weapons, except for a knife, in which to fight his father and when Atlas saw Julius shouting at Angel to hurry it up and to leave Bile behind or else Atlas exploded. When Angel got across Julius used a six-strand hand-held whip on her to make her get up. After a week she was already carrying whip lashes on her back and shoulders, her hands were also carrying their own whip lashes. Selma got the worse though, every time she saw Atlas she'd try to turn the bay mare and head for him, Julius whipped her good each time and when they all were on the other side of the Nile Julius further infuriated his father by raping Selma. Whenever Angel tried to stop him he'd swing his hand back and punch her in the face. Afterwards he whipped Selma up to her feet and shoved her forward then he grabbed Angel and threw her in the direction he wanted her to go. He tried to take Bile several times over the two weeks of running from his father and TazirVile, he almost succeeded once but Angel was a very protective mother and would not allow him to come within a hair's reach of her son. Angel was strictly forbidden to use her magic and had been beaten for transforming into a Lioness to protect her infant son several times and for using her elemental abilities five times, including when she swam across the Nile with her son safely held in the cradle of water she had made over her head. TazirVile had seen her transform into a Lioness once to protect her son and get beat afterwards badly and he had seen her get beat for using her elemental fire, air and water powers to keep Julius at a distance from her, he was pissed! It was strictly forbidden for non-magical folk to order one to do magic and fully frowned on for a non-magical person to prevent a magical person to not use their magic. While Atlas and his men traveled up the Nile to an area they could cross safely, the area that Julius had forced Angel and Selma to cross was full of rapids and Crocodiles, TazirVile went for broke and swam his copper-colored stallion that had Bend Or spots on his flanks and withers across the Nile in pursuit. After two weeks of running and being beat and raped, Selma were near spent. Angel was still full of fight but the swim had taken a lot out of her, she reserved what was left after they got to the Blue Nile Falls and went to a cave, Selma had walked behind her and squeezed in behind her. Angel was really worried about Selma, besides the running around, being beat and raped, Selma had dropped weight, as had she. Angel's milk supply was half down, Julius, once he got camp set up in the deep part of the Blue Nile Falls checked the cave to see if they were there, nodded his head then grabbed both the Camel and the bay mare and went off, Angel saw he had made a spear and was either heading out to hunt or was heading out to fight.

"I wish I would have left Bile back at the stronghold." Angel said after a while. "Safer there."

"I miss Atlas." Selma started to cry. "D-do you think he'll find us?"

"He hasn't stopped chasing," Angel replied. "I hope he does. Julius needs his ass kicked."

"I'm hungry." Selma wailed.

"Can you stay in the cave and watch Bile for me?" Angel asked. "I'll put a pink shield around the entrance."

"What's a pink shield?"

"Very strong, no one can get out or in it." Angel replied. "I made a mistake the last time I put up the last shield, didn't make it form all around, above and under the ground. I won't make that mistake again."

"You'll be back right?" Selma looked up at her, she was terrified.

"Yes, with food."

"Okay, I'll watch Bile." Selma gently took Bile and held him to her. "Good luck and watch out for him. And the alien."

"More worried about Julius than my great-uncle." Angel replied.

She exited then made a pink shield form around the cave, Selma moved to the cave's entrance and looked out, she pressed her hand against the shield and saw that Angel was correct, she couldn't get out. Angel transformed into a Lioness as soon as she had the shield up and went off in search of prey. The area was a right pretty one, Julius had made camp near the falls. The Blue Nile fell in a cascade of bluish-white water into a river that wrapped around their camp, white bubbles formed near the base of the waterfall and stayed there for a few seconds before being swept away. The ground underfoot was covered in soft green grass, there were Acacia trees, Baobab Trees with large trunks and lots of bushes with red and blue berries growing on them. Angel walked slowly, her ears flicked back, listening constantly for Julius' return. She literally walked into a herd of Zebra and startled them, with a grunt she gave chase and cut off a foal from the herd. She leaped up high and landed on the foals back, one bite was all it took for the foal to fall to the ground. She finished the Zebra foal with a shake of her head then dragged it back the way she had come, when she got back to camp she was attacked.

"I told you not to use your magic!" Julius yelled at her, he beat her with an Acacia branch, the thorns were still attached to it.

She released her kill and lunged at Julius, she swiped her paw once and caught him in the leg, her sharp claws sliced through his skin and he started bleeding. With a roar, she leaped into the air, she tried going for Julius' throat but instead she bit air. She landed on the ground and turned, Julius rushed at her and started beating her with the stick again, she was getting scratches on her back and when Julius swung the stick down hard the final time she felt a thorn embed itself into her side. She lowered her ears and limped off towards her kill, Julius ran in front of her and swung the branch again, it caught her in the face and she yelled out in pain, a thorn had gone through her cheek. Julius collected her kill and carried it over to the fire pit he had made, he had killed an adult Zebra and had captured another which was tied off to a tree, the poor captive Zebra looked like he wanted to be free. Angel looked at the cave, it was still surrounded by the shield and Selma was looking out at her in terror. The captured Zebra made a frantic whinnying sound and Angel couldn't take it anymore, she charged forward, using each and every muscle in her body to move her fast, when she got to the tied up Zebra she grabbed the rope in her mouth, she bit down and severed the rope, the Zebra took off going west. The second Julius saw this he jumped up and tackled her. She dug her claws into his shoulders and tried to bite him, he pinned her to her back and started punching her in the stomach.

"You will obey me!" Julius snarled in her face, he then looked at the cave. "Take it down now!"

She refused and got beat by the six strand hand-held whip twelve times, when she took the shield down she was shaking and drenched in a cold sweat. Selma refused to leave the cave, she pushed herself further back. Angel tried to go into the cave but Julius grabbed her and threw her near the fire. He stripped her of her clothing, a light brown bra piece that was missing all but one little gold coin and a long front flapped light brown loincloth that had a short back flap. He cut up four chunks of meats from his adult Zebra kill then ordered her to cook it, she eyed him as she slipped two onto sticks and positioned them over the fire, she was just putting the third and fourth chunks of meat on the fire when she felt a hand reach underneath of her. She turned around quickly and dropped, her shoulder burned in the fire and she rolled over quickly to get out of the fire. Julius had removed his thin loincloth and was crawling towards her. He grabbed her by her waist and slid her underneath of him.

Julius wasn't very impressive, he gave her an inexperienced feel as he seemed to not know how to work himself. He bit her ear twice then her shoulder before inserting himself, his thrusting was hard, it had to be because he was barely five inches in length. Angel scratched his back and kicked out, she tried to roll over but Julius was just too heavy. After Julius climaxed he removed himself and went over to the fire, he took one of the sticks that had a chunk of meat on it from the fire and started eating it. Angel grabbed two of the sticks and went to the cave, she threw both in then went back to the fire and got the fourth stick. She ate it while keeping Julius in her sights, after he ate his chunk of meat he cut a large slab and stuck it on his stick, he started cooking it. Angel did the same after she finished her chunk of meat, when her large slab of meat was cooked she went to the cave and threw it in, when she looked in she saw two empty sticks and Selma reaching for the one she had just tossed her. Angel nodded her head and went back to the kill and cut another large slab of meat from it, she stuck it on the stick and started cooking it.

"I'm heading to Bahir Dar here soon," Julius said just as the sun was setting. "since you seem to be my lead girl you make sure that when I come back you and she are still here. Got me?"

"And if we are not?" Angel sniffed.

"Want to know what it's like to walk around on a broken ankle?" Julius gave her a hard stare.

"Already experienced that, gotta work harder than that to keep..."

Julius flattened her to her back then swiped at her with his knife, cutting her forehead open. He showed her the knife afterwards and she nodded her head. She got the idea now, leave and the knife would be used. Julius saddled his double-humped Camel and rode off, he took the bay mare with him. He would always do this to make sure that if they did get away they wouldn't go far, the second he was gone Selma crawled out of the cave and ran over to her. Angel's forehead was bleeding badly, the knife had cut in pretty deep. Angel felt blood seep into her eyes and she felt her blood go down the sides of her face. She sat up and wiped her head, she would need something to clot the blood or she'd keep bleeding. She went to her clothing and ripped the loincloth's front flap off then she went to the river. She wet the cloth then wrapped it around her head, she was now feeling dizzy and decided to lie down, she stood up then dropped to her knees, the world started spinning and changing colors. Before she knew it she was face down on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Selma asked Angel after two hours had passed. "Angel!"

"What happened?" Angel sat up, the world was still spinning but not as much.

"You fainted." Selma responded. "I think someone is coming."

Angel pushed Selma weakly to the cave and sat down in front of the entrance, she was much too weak to do magic or do much of a fight but she would try if she had to. Selma was holding Bile tightly, he was making a few giggling sounds but after a short while he started crying. It was time for his meal, for him to nurse. Angel ducked into the cave and crawled in slowly, she made sure to press her body against the side of the cave so she wouldn't kick Selma, or Bile, in the face. When she was in Selma pushed her baby forward, Angel took him gently and positioned him, he had just started nursing when they heard the sounds of footfalls coming in their direction.

TazirVile had followed the tracks, his copper-colored stallion that had Bend Or spots on his flanks and withers had been kept at a slow trot the entire time after they had reached the side of the Nile that Angel and that horrid man was on. He hated the man who had her and the other woman greatly, he had seen him beat Angel several times and he had seen him beat the other woman and rape her as well. He was very worried about his niece and her baby and the woman, the situation was not a good one. He had fought the man himself once, had injured the man but had not disposed of him. He planned to as soon as he got to him, the second he rode into what looked to be a camp he dismounted and withdrew his sword. He was wearing just his burgundy pants and shoes, he had taken his burgundy tuxedo jacket, burgundy vest with the black ties on the front and his white shirt with the belled cuffs off and had stuffed them in the saddle pack on his horse. Slowly and carefully, he made his way around the camp, when the light went down he lit the palm of his hand on fire then when he saw a fire pit he shot his hand forward. The fire pit lit up like a firecracker and lit the whole camp up. He saw a butchered adult Zebra and a foal nearby and near the fire pit was an area where it looked like a fight had happened. He went to it and looked down, there was no mistaking it that there had been a fight, there was female clothing, ripped up, nearby. He went to it and saw that it was the clothing that his great-niece, Angel, had worn. He went back to the fire and saw a trail of blood that went to the edge of the river near the fall, he went to it and saw that there was another area where either it looked like a fight had occurred or someone had been injured and had fallen, there was a puddle of blood which was fresh.

He had gone against his father's word again, had moved ship after he had been beaten, whipped with his father's whip and had a hot poker jabbed at his ribs twice, most of the beatings had happened because he had disrespected his father by mocking him behind Angel's shield, the whip had been used simply because he had been too slow and because he had mouthed off and the hot poker, well that had been used simply because he walked around with a limp, after being discovered alive but with a badly injured leg courtesy of his great-niece and her Velociraptor form his father had not acted in any way comforting. When he had been found perfectly alright his father had started in on him. On his back were twenty new whip lashes, all crusted over but all would one day become scars. His ship was hidden in South America, far from Egypt, the only reason why he had returned was to track down his great-niece. Each day for almost two weeks he had tracked and followed the man, each day for almost two weeks he had felt more anger and hate fill up inside of him and each day for almost two weeks he had wanted to catch up and open up a full can of whoop ass on the man.

When he had seen the man during their one fight he had put two and two together, it was one of the men in the gray-haired man's group. Obviously he had decided to make off with two of the women but he wasn't very smart. Besides he, TazirVile, he also had the gray-haired man after him. That gray-haired man, he had think a bit to remember the name and when he had he had snapped his finger, was really mad and obviously not going to back down like an elderly animal who had just been beaten by a younger, stronger male. He was looking to fight and get his women back. TazirVile had plans, he'd find his niece, her son and the woman and then wait in the shadows, when the horrid man returned he would dispose of him then he'd go and retrieve the women and Bile. He'd teleport the brown-haired woman near the gray-haired man but he'd take Angel and Bile back with him to South America. He saw the cave and stood up, he flexed his arm muscles and started walking towards it.

Angel's abdomen started hurting her, she slid Bile back to Selma just as the pains gripped her then wrapped her arms around herself and curled into a tight ball. Selma whispered what was wrong and Angel gasped back, she couldn't speak, all she could do was rock back and forth, the back of her head hit the side of the cave and she felt blood flow. Her father was obviously in the area, these pains came from him being near, her mind told her. She rocked back harder and felt blood flow into her eyes and down the sides of her face, one more hard rock back and she felt blood run down the back of her neck. All the while of moving from place to place she had felt light pains, most just barely felt while others feeling like she had a rock in her gut. This was the worst, it literally felt like she was about to burst! Selma placed her hand on Angel's foot just as a shoe came into view, when Selma saw the shoe in front of the entrance she pulled back and yelled in horror, the shoe was burgundy in color with dark gray stitching. When the shoe came out of view and everything became quiet Angel wiggled towards the entrance, she peaked out and saw that the camp had a new resident. Her great-uncle was running back to his stallion.

"W-w-well I wah-wah-want to say shit but I won't." Angel was gasping now in pain, she had to force herself to speak through her pains. "Uncle Taz is here."

"Who?" Selma asked from way back in the cave.

"The alien." Angel replied.

He waited for a long time, he had taken his stallion and hidden him behind some trees then had taken his antler-handled knife, his M-Special Curved bow and feather tipped arrows and his sword out from their places on his saddle and had hidden himself directly across from the cave. He waited, his muscles quivering, ready to spring him forward when the time came. It took three long hours before he saw a lantern coming from the south, when the light came closer he saw that it was the man and it looked like he was riding the double-humped Camel and had three pack animals following him. He waited for them to get closer, when he saw the man's eyes he nearly sprang forward but he waited still. What made him spring forward was his stallion snorting and making a ruckus in his hiding spot, he had caught the scent of the bay mare with the man who, obviously, was in heat.

"Alien!" Julius snarled, his teeth were bared and he reached to his belt for his newly purchased knife.

"Emalus brutalis!" TazirVile said in Mooshangus.

TazirVile ran at the man and swung his sword, the man ducked and swung his hand, a short knife was held tightly in it, at his stomach. Seeing the glint of the knife TazirVile kicked his leg up, an air blast sent the knife flying. He swung his sword five more times and the man ducked and ran each time, regardless of him being a bit on the chubby side he did move quickly. Seeing as his sword wasn't going to do anything TazirVile tossed it to the side and started throwing ground pikes, air pikes and punches at the man. The man was thrown back and dropped to the ground where he started crawling away. When the man got to his feet he charged forward, a rock in his hand. TazirVile saw this and leaped up high, he made a flaming tornado fire down near the man then sent a comet of flame out at the man from his fists. The man dodged the flaming comets but he was thrown back against the cave by the flaming tornado. With a low growl, TazirVile ran forward. He slammed into the man and grabbed him, the man swung his fist up and then down, trying to catch him in the chest and then in the groin, TazirVile jumped back but he didn't lose his hold on the man. With a grunt TazirVile made water rise from the river nearby and form around his fist, he swung his fist just as the water froze, before his iced up fist could strike the man, the man ducked and ripped himself free. When the man took off TazirVile sent several ice punches at him but neither struck him, the man disappeared into the surrounding jungle.

"What happened?" Selma asked. "Is Julius..."

"No, he ran off." Angel replied, she and Selma had seen the fight but Angel had seen Julius take off.

"Is it safe to leave the cave?" Selma asked.

As if in answer the top of the cave was suddenly ripped up and a light blue arm covered in strong, gentle flowing muscle reached down towards them. Selma screamed as the arm grabbed her shoulder and lifted her up, Angel turned around and grabbed Bile then crawling fast, exited the now topless cave. Angel took off as soon as she got her feet underneath of her, Selma was running ahead of her, screaming at the top of her lungs. Before either could get very far a water ring formed around the camp, trapping them inside. Angel slid to a stop then turned around, TazirVile was walking towards her, he had a slight limp but that was all. When TazirVile was five feet from her she dropped to her knees, the horrible pain had returned. Selma had already turned, she was whimpering and crying, Angel could detect her saying that she wanted Atlas. Bile had just started to sniffle when Angel felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Looks as if I got here just in time," TazirVile dropped to one knee and started examining Angel. "you're safe now, no need to be afraid."

"I-I take that my father's around the area?" Angel asked.

"No, just me." TazirVile replied, he gently took Bile from her and started rocking him. "Come on, need to get out of here."

TazirVile lowered the water ring and went over to his stallion, he removed his jacket and shirt from his saddle's pack and went back to Angel. He had figured she'd be bad off but he had not expected her to be cut to pieces, her back and hands were very badly cut and her forehead was cut open and the back of her head had a large bump on it. He gently wrapped his jacket around her then went to the brown-haired woman who was propped up against a tree, this one looked just as bad, he thought. She had whip marks on her back, shoulders, arms and sides. He held out his shirt and she, at first, pulled back. After a few minutes of patient waiting she stood up and walked over to him, she took the shirt with trembling hands and wrapped it around herself. TazirVile next went to the double-humped Camel and checked the supplies, the man that he had chased off was obviously short on brains. He had food and water in the packs but he was lacking weapons, he also had ropes and some lanterns. That was all, no weapons at all. When TazirVile checked the two pack mules he also found them lacking weapons, the same for the bay mare that had a snip on her nose. He untacked then led the mare and one mule over and gently picked his great-niece up, he placed her on the back of the bay mare. When he went to the brown haired woman he didn't pick her up, he gently patted her on her shoulder and escorted her to the mule, she got on quickly.

"What's you name?" TazirVile asked the brown-haired woman after they had started off.

"S-S-S-Selma." Selma answered shakily.

"Pretty name." TazirVile replied. "I'll set up camp somewhere up river then I'll let you medicate yourself."

"Thank you." Selma said in a mouse-voice.

"I take it that man stole you from that gray-haired man," TazirVile was trying to get information now. "Atlas, that is."

"Yes," Selma sniffled.

TazirVile set up camp ten miles up river, he took the saddle off of his horse and layed the blanket down on the ground, it was big enough for Angel and Selma to sleep on. He next emptied his saddle packs of the medication in them and placed the medication before Selma. Angel watched as Selma medicated herself slowly, it seemed like it took forever before she started wrapping herself in the rolled up bandaging. When she was done she went to the blanket, she had just sat down when she noticed Angel. Angel was in a tight fetal position, the veins in her neck were sticking out and she was rocking back and forth, Selma stood up and went to Angel and it was then that she noticed that Angel was bleeding between her legs.

"You held onto it for so long." Selma said gently after she had helped Angel and had cleaned her up some.

"Wasn't expecting to have it for much longer anyways." Angel replied, she was propped up against a fallen tree. "All my offspring by a human I lose."

TazirVile had gone off to use the bathroom and when he saw Angel propped up against a fallen tree he went to her, Selma walked off a few feet then sat down. Angel was still experiencing the pains and she was thoroughly confused, these pains she only got when her father was in the general area. What confused her more was when TazirVile sat beside her he stretched his hand over and pressed it against her abdomen, the pain didn't leave her slowly or linger, it disappeared fully and she sighed in relief for its disappearance. TazirVile gently picked her up and took her to the blanket where he layed her down. He started medicating her wounds, being very careful with his dabbings and applications of the medication. She refused for a bandage to be wrapped around her and TazirVile understood, it was when he was getting ready to stand up that he saw that she was bleeding between her legs. He grabbed a cloth and slowly stretched his hand forward, he carefully cleaned her then inserted his finger. He pulled out a long red strand which he threw away with a disgusted grunt, his great-niece had obviously been pregnant and she had just miscarried the baby.

"Who was that man?" TazirVile asked after he had cleaned her up fully.

"Julius, Atlas and Helen's secondborn son." Angel replied.

"_That man _was _that _gray-haired man's _son_!" TazirVile blinked in shock, never in his life had he heard of such disrespect being shown from son to father. Surely his father would even be shocked.

"Yes, technically also my half-brother." Angel said.

"Ha-ha-half-brother?" TazirVile shook his head, he didn't understand. "What do you mean, he was also your half-brother?"

"Helen's Atlas' wife, she's also my mother." Angel explained. "Julius was her son by Atlas."

"That is sick!" TazirVile exclaimed. "I see why that... Atlas guy was after him so hard now." TazirVile looked over at Selma. "You his daughter?"

"No, I'm a member of his harem." Selma answered. "As is Angel there."

TazirVile looked from Selma to Angel then back again, he was also thoroughly confused over Angel's sudden flood of relief after he had touched her abdomen and he was still confused over the situation. The humans had a strange way of doing things, he thought, but he did remember when he was attending Shlane's Academy that he had gone through a cultures course which taught that on some planets there were males, and females, that practiced full on polygamy, of one male or one female having more than one opposite sex partner and that also, on some planets, some of the civilians even practiced polygyny, where one man or woman was allowed to and did become married to more than one partner. In his studies at Shlane's Academy though he had read that on Earth such practices had ended around the turn of the eleven or twelfth century, obviously he had been taught wrong and that, if the man named Atlas had a harem then it was still going on. He was about to ask how many women the man named Atlas had in his harem when the communicator on his belt started going off, it was a habit of his to take both his communicator and his locator with him whenever he left his ship and, although his locator was off, his communicator was not. He walked over and gently, and slowly, picked Selma up. He noted how thin and light weight she was as he carried her over to the blanket. He left both women and walked out to the edge of the camp, he took his communicator off of his belt and pressed the button on the side then pulled it up to his lips.

"TazirVile here what is it?" TazirVile said into his communicator.

"Where the fuck are you boy!" DuruVile's voice came in, he sounded pissed.

"I'm unavailable at the moment," TazirVile said. "and so is my location."

"Don't you give me that bull!" DuruVile's voice shouted loudly, so loudly that Selma and Angel sat up and looked over at TazirVile.

"My location is secret at the moment." TazirVile said.

"If you don't tell me where you are this minute there's going to be trouble." DuruVile said. "Lots, worse than what you've experienced in your hundred and fifty-five thousand three hundred and thirty-six years of living."

"If you can dish it I can take it." TazirVile thought, he shook his head in disbelief of this thought then said into his communicator. "I'm busy at the moment lets make this quick."

"You pansy-assed, short coh..." DuruVile started ranting, TazirVile shut his communicator off and clipped it back to his belt.

He went to his saddle and removed his M-Special Curved bow and feather tipped arrows that were in a dark brown case, he saw that Selma and Angel had dropped back down to the blanket and nodded his head. He left the camp and went hunting, in an hour he returned with a Wildebeest and a long legged Ostrich. He de-feathered the Ostrich and started cooking it before heading over to the Wildebeest. The one named Selma woke up first and when she smelled the cooked bird she came over hungrily, he moved off so she would eat more comfortably. He cooked some meat from the Wildebeest and walked over to Angel, she was lying down with Bile nestled in her arms, her eyes were open. He slowly layed down beside her, facing her and placed the meat near her. She took the meat and ate it slowly, he was amazed that she still had that fire in her eyes and that she showed no fear whatsoever after her ordeal. He was so enthused by the fire, the defiance, in his great-niece's eyes that he never noticed Selma walk up behind him. He jumped up when she layed down behind him and pressed her back against his. At first, he didn't much like the other woman pressing up against him but then he relented and just lay still.

"It gets cold out here at night." Angel said to him after a short while.

"Yes, I have noticed." TazirVile said a big uncomfortably. "You cold?"

"No, you?" Angel answered.

"No." TazirVile replied.

"He definitely isn't cold." Selma said from the other side of TazirVile. "My back's up against him and let me tell you, he is one warm-bodied fella!"

"Something about men, they retain heat more than a woman does." Angel said.

"That is, unfortunately, completely wrong." TazirVile replied. "Some beings retain heat more than others due to their metabolism, the higher the metabolism the more body heat that being retains in him or her self."

"I see, well if any of us get chilled just snuggle up against the alien." Selma said, she was stifling a giggle.

"Don't get but so comfortable," TazirVile looked back over his shoulder. "I wake early."


	24. Chapter 24

Selma woke up a bit later than she had been for the past two weeks, she had slept wonderfully and was now looking forward to when Atlas found them. She was sure that he would, he hadn't been much behind the alien, whom had introduced himself as TazirVile but insisted that she call him plain Tazir and who she still called alien. The morning had gone well, she and Angel had ate well and Angel had produced her first full supply of milk for her son which was a relief. After breakfast, which was a large supply of Ostrich eggs, meat and boiled then cooled down water Selma found herself sitting back with the alien's shirt around her, he had insisted that she wear it to cover herself, rocking Bile back and forth while watching Angel train the alien. Angel had told her once that the alien had pretty good skills and that he had wanted someone to spar with and train him further, she agreed with Angel, he didn't need any training as he was already pretty good.

Angel had TazirVile waist deep in the water and was teaching him how to make ice discs, ice fists and ice waves. It took him a short while to do the ice fists, the ice wave and ice disks though he was having trouble with. He was frustrated and that was making his skills sloppy, after his fourth attempt Angel walked up and told him to stop and calm down. He looked at her for a second, sighed then went to the bank and sat down, he had removed his burgundy pants and shoes and was training in his gray briefs. He watched as Angel made a blue shield around herself and shoot different sized icicles from it, when she dropped the shield from around herself she found that TazirVile was standing in the water now and was just two feet from her.

"What was that?" TazirVile asked her.

"Water Sphere, when you punch or swing your arms you can send icicles through it." Angel replied. "Always have to be in the water or behind it for it to be done."

TazirVile tried to do the move, he got the water sphere around him on the first try, it was the firing of the icicles which he had trouble with. The sphere dropped on him when he started swinging his arms and he made a disgruntled sound, he tried again and this time he made three icicles fly out, all of which Angel jumped to avoid, before the sphere dropped on him. Angel walked over to him and told him that since he already had the sphere up he didn't need to think about it anymore, to just swung and punch with his arms and hands. He nodded his head and tried again, this time he made a sphere around himself and started sending out a volley of sharp icicles, many of which impaled themselves into the opposite riverbank. He was extremely happy and allowed the sphere to drop on him, he shook the water off of him then swung his arms inward, his hands near touched at the palms. A large ice cube came up from of the water which shocked him and he jumped back, the ice-cube bobbled twice then disappeared.

"I was only... I wasn't..." TazirVile was looking at her then back at the water, Angel chuckled lightly.

"Sometimes curiosity will bring forth what you are trying to accomplish." Angel replied. "Try again, calm down first."

TazirVile looked back at the water and after a few minutes he swung his arms inward, another ice cube rose to the surface and he started jabbing his arms at it, trying to send discs out. The ice cube bobbed for a few seconds then disappeared. He tried again and made just one disc fly out before the cube disappeared, on his third attempt he sent out ten discs which flew out at the opposite bank, one exploded when it hit a tree. He went forward and raised his hands, which were splayed out, when a water wave swept up from the river he tried to make it become ice but after three attempts he sighed and dropped the wave. Angel went to him and gently patted his back.

"Blow out when you try next." Angel said to her great-uncle. "You've got the wave down, just blow and then throw it forward."

TazirVile nodded his head and raised his hands, when a tall wave rose out of the river he blew and it froze up. He shoved his hands forward and the ice wave crashed against the opposite bank of the river where it exploded into a million ice particles. Angel left the river and went to Selma, TazirVile was practicing what he had just learned and she figured she'd best just leave him be. Selma slid over to her and Angel took Bile, the second Bile started nursing Angel sighed in relief, her breasts had grown full of milk and were getting a bit sore.

"He is evil, right?" Selma leaned over.

"Think so," Angel replied. "sometimes even I wonder."

"He seems nice." Selma said. "Is it his father who's made him like this?"

"Think so, if I recall he did get an evil education." Angel said.

"What all did he go to?" Selma asked.

"Besides Pronghorn, he also went to Shlane's Academy, University of Telepathy, School of Hard Knots, The School of Gray, The University of Power and for a thousand years The Academy of Evil." Angel replied. "Some of those are in the Zeta Riticuli galaxy."

"What are those?" Selma asked.

"Shlane's Academy, University of Telepathy, School of Hard Knots and The School of Gray." Angel replied. "I think."

"What schools did your grandfather go to again?"

"Pronghorn, Grizzard's Academy, School of Dark Arts and later for three hundred years, The Dark University." Angel replied.

"Wow, he went to more schools than his brother." Selma nodded her head slowly. "Seems pretty smart."

TazirVile called Angel over, he had placed his pants and shoes on and was dabbing his hands in the water. Angel handed Bile over to Selma then walked over, when she got to him she saw what he was trying to do, he was trying to do the Water Healing manuever of the elemental water power, an advanced move. Angel gently dropped to her knees beside him and placed his hands in the water, she told him to think about healing and to make the water form around his hands. He did that and the water didn't do anything, just formed around his hands. The next thing Angel knew was that he swung his right hand at her, catching her hard in the jaw. Angel thought this was because she had moved slightly and had surprised him but then after Selma started screaming and ran off, leaving Bile behind by a log she found that it wasn't. When she felt a breeze she turned and saw her father, grandfather and great-grandfather had just teleported in. TazirVile flattened her to her back and she quickly kicked him off of her.

She leaped up high and made a water sword, she charged at TazirVile intending to cut him. He rolled over twice then jumped to his feet and he tried to kick the water sword out of her hands but Angel had formed it over her hand so she didn't lose it. With a yell Angel jumped back then ran forward, she swung the water sword and it caught against TazirVile's inner thigh. He shrieked and jumped back then with a roar he leaped at her, trying to encircle her with his arms. Angel leaped up above him then turned just as he turned, her water sword cut him deeply in the chest then she swung again and the water sword cut him deep in the stomach. It was then that she was struck in the back by a ground chunk and she turned around, her grandfather had no sword, but he was sending ground chunks, ground discs and ground punches at her which she dodged. She allowed the water sword to drop then she made water form around her arms. She started swinging her arms wildly, the water that was around her arms acted like water whips, and caught her grandfather in the chest then again in the groin, he dropped to one knee then jumped up, flipped and landed in front of her. She shot her arms forward and the water on her arms made KurukVile fall back. He shook off the attack and was about to go in when suddenly he saw his father run in, Angel turned and tried to make a water wave to shove her great-grandfather away from her but he was propelling himself forward with a ground wave and when he and she collided there was an explosion and she was thrown back.

Angel stood up quickly and started sending air balls, air pikes, air funnels, air tornadoes and she tried to encase her great-grandfather in shards of ice, the air balls and air funnels struck him but he dodged the rest. The next thing she knew was that her great-grandfather stood before her, his arms raised, his fingers splayed, she waited for the attack and she tried to get prepared for it. To her extreme surprise she couldn't move, she could move her eyes and mouth but her body was stuck, her body was still. She struggled, she tried to get free but she found with each effort she found that her immobilized body got even more immobilized. She remembered what her grandfather, KurukVile, had told her once, that he had learned how to control the fluids of the body, blood and liquids that coursed through ones body, to make them do as he wanted them to, from his father. Well, that was obviously true. DuruVile Surfeit had complete control of her, she could not fight or put up a defense or even go to her crying baby. DuruVile only released her when his oldest son came up behind her, when he did she dropped to her knees, when all of the liquids, all of the water and blood and other fluids that her body had in it, had been released it sent a sudden shock up through her body that hurt for a few minutes. KurukVile grabbed her up and held her, with her arms held tightly by her sides, as soon as she dropped to the ground.

"It's about time we caught up with you." DuruVile said, he walked up within an inch of her.

"Did I not tell you she was powerful?" KurukVile exclaimed. "Seems to be getting better with every fight."

"Indeed." DuruVile nodded his head, he then ran his hand over TazirVile's jacket which she was wearing. "Why the hell is she wearing your jacket, Boy?"

"F-f-f-found her naked," TazirVile strained, his chest was hurting him badly. "had to give her something."

"Naked? What the hell!" Master Vile exclaimed.

Angel lunged forward when she saw that her father had her son in his arms, her pupils grew tiny when she saw that he stood beside her great-grandfather. DuruVile was watching her struggle and hadn't noticed yet that his grandson was beside him with Bile in his arms, after she pulled herself to the left he swung his fist hard, he half punched her and she only lost half of her breath. TazirVile hobbled over, he had taken his belt off and had wrapped it around his thigh as a tourniquet, he looked right weak. His chest was covered in his bluish-green blood as was his stomach and both wounds were still bleeding badly, he looked as if he really needed a bag or two of blood. When DuruVile noticed that Master Vile had her son he turned to the side, he looked down at Bile inquisitively, as if he was looking for something. When her father handed Bile over to DuruVile Angel yelled out, she kicked her legs, pulled from side to side and tried to knock her head back into her grandfather's. DuruVile moved off a bit, he was really looking at Bile, he was turning him from side to side, lifting him up then turning him around to look at his back. When he looked into her baby's eyes a whistling sound came from his chest, he handed Bile back over to Master Vile quickly and walked off. DuruVile walked back to relieve his son of holding her so he could see and hold Bile, when he grabbed her he was not very nice, he sunk his long, black fingernails into her skin and pulled her close. She started fighting immediately, pulling to the left and to the right and then lunging forward, all the while her great-grandfather's fingernails dug further into the flesh of her arms.

"Well, he does follow tradition." KurukVile said once Bile had been placed in his arms. "Looks like a Surfeit."

"Looks like me." Master Vile said, he was beaming with pride. "Look at them ears, the face..."

"Look at the eyes, Boy." DuruVile spoke loudly. "something in them I don't like, no recognition."

"I like the colors the baby has," KurukVile said, he ignored his father. "green and yellow."

"Has a combination of eyes though," Master Vile spoke up. "both mine and Angel's. I see nothing wrong with them, just normal baby eyes. He'll get use to us, just takes time."

"What was he named again?" DuruVile asked. "I forgot."

"Bile." Master Vile replied. "Bile Vile."

"Hmmmm," DuruVile was running the name through his brain, rolling it around on his tongue. "Bile, son of Vile and Angel, grandson of Kuruk and Irka, great-grandson of Duru and Cyla. Don't sound catchy to me but it's up to you if you want to keep that name."

"I like the name, one day the universe will tremble by it." Master Vile said.

"W-w-will he h-h-have a meh-meh-middle name?" TazirVile asked, he was now having a hard time standing up.

"What the matter with you boy?" DuruVile shouted at his injured son. "Stand up! Be proud, show that Surfeit in you! Quit wimping out!"

TazirVile tried but in the end his injuries were too much and he collapsed, DuruVile pointed his finger at his son and sent a lightning bolt at him, TazirVile flopped and shrieked on the ground, his blood was pouring out of him quickly, he needed help. Although Angel felt betrayed by her great-uncle she didn't like seeing him being treated the way he was, he was badly injured and needed medical attention. She was wondering why her great-grandfather couldn't see that, or TazirVile's brother or her father for that matter. KurukVile simply looked back at his brother then turned back to her son and started trying to make him laugh, Master Vile never bat an eyelash. TazirVile tried to get up twice, his legs were just not working for him, he'd collapse back down and his father would start again on electrocuting him.

"Stop!" Angel exclaimed. "What are you blind, he's hurt!"

"You hush!" DuruVile yanked her back hard, his fingernails dug in deeper. "Get up Boy!"

"Taz, you stay down!" Angel shouted. "Don't let him treat you like this, you're ten times better than he is!"

"Silence!"

DuruVile stopped his assault on his son and started yanking her from side to side, she started getting dizzy and the world's colors were starting to blend into one. TazirVile got up to his elbows then fell down again, he was really trying to get up. After a few minutes of yanking Angel from side to side DuruVile went back to insulting and firing lightning bolts at his son. When TazirVile still couldn't get up he kicked him in the face then he lit the ground underneath his son on fire, TazirVile rolled twice and got to his knees then after a big effort he got on his feet. He looked really off-balance, he took two steps then dropped to one knee, he got up before his father could burn him again, he leaned against a tree to balance himself.

"He needs medical attention." Angel said, the world was now swimming in waves of gray and white.

"He's a man, he'll survive." DuruVile sniffed. "Why should you care anyways, he means nothing to you."

"Yes, I'd like to know that as well." KurukVile turned and looked at his granddaughter. "What is my brother to you?"

"C-c-compassion for oh-oh-others is seh-seh-sick." TazirVile shook his head. "I'm a beh-beh-big boy, can tah-tah-take care of meh-myself, thank you."

Angel looked at TazirVile and saw that he had a warning look in his eyes, she was wondering what was up with him when it hit her smack in the middle of her face. Besides being a man, and trying to act tough besides his injuries, he didn't want her to spill anything out that he had been working so hard to keep secret. When Angel didn't say anything her grandfather turned back to Bile and resumed trying to make him laugh, Bile's eyes were going from one to the other, he was taking everything and everyone in, when Bile swung his hand up and it struck Master Vile's hard silver breast-plate he started to cry. It was then that Angel snapped, the betrayal by her great-uncle and her baby hurting his hand on an item that her father... his father wore was too much for her.

"If you're going to hold him then remove the plate!" Angel snapped.

"How dare you give your father an order!" DuruVile yanked her back hard.

"You shut up!" Angel yelled back, she then looked at TazirVile and snarled. "And you, you think your little secret is so important why the hell didn't you just swipe my memory instead of swiping my teleportation abilities."

"Secret?" DuruVile looked at his youngest son. "What secret?"

"Thaaaaat's wah-what I'm wahn-wondering." TazirVile now looked uncomfortable.

"You kept me captive in your mansion for near three weeks forcing me to..."

TazirVile moved slightly and jabbed his hand forward, suddenly Angel felt like something had compressed in her head, she pulled back against her great-grandfather and yelled out for TazirVile to stop. TazirVile claimed he wasn't doing anything when his father demanded that he release her, when blood started to trickle down from Angel's nose TazirVile blinked his eyes, she felt instant relief and slumped down, her legs felt like rubber and she suddenly felt sleepy. Hearing Bile crying again brought her back to reality, she shook her head then looked forward, sometime during her recovery DuruVile had released her and had tied her hands behind her back, she was now seated by a tree, everyone else was surrounding TazirVile who's hands were raised.

"_You _had _my _daughter-mate for three weeks?" Master Vile was standing with Bile in his arms, he had removed his breast-plate and had Bile up close to his face.

"No, I don't know what she's talking about!" TazirVile was no longer straining to talk, he was very uncomfortable and on the offense now.

"So that explains why he took off for a while." KurukVile sighed.

"And that explains the faint female screaming in his mansion." DuruVile growled deeply.

"And the baby crying." Master Vile snapped. "I told you I heard a baby cry!"

"Why did you have Angel and Bile in your house?" DuruVile demanded to know. When his son didn't answer quickly he ran forward and punched him in the face. "Why, Boy!"

"My neighbor found her sneaking around his place, he had her for a week." TazirVile replied quickly after being punched. "I had her for one single day then she escaped."

"Why did you not contact us immediately afterwards?" Master Vile demanded, Bile was now crying madly in his arm.

"Because I wanted to read her mind and see why she had come to Moas first." TazirVile replied. "I had just gotten her to my house when you and dad came by. I had no chance."

"Why was she there?" DuruVile asked his son.

"Something about information on you." TazirVile replied. "When I read her mind, that was what I found. Her sneaking around both my place and my neighbor's looking for information on you."

Angel looked behind her when she felt someone touch her hands, she thought it'd be Selma who had returned to help her but when she glanced back she saw that it was really Julius. He was cutting through the ropes that bound her hands quickly and when she was free he grabbed her and pulled her back hard. To her amazement, kneeling down behind him was his father and behind him was ten other men. Atlas placed his finger to his lips and motioned for everyone to move off, Angel did so reluctantly, she wanted to go get her son but Julius gave her a push forward and she went a few feet before turning and transforming into a small green snake. Julius stomped on her tail to stop her and told her to change back and to go forward at a whisper. She saw that her father and his family had broken off their circle around TazirVile, who looked utterly drained, emotionally, physically and mentally, they were looking for her. With a heavy heart, she changed back to her true form then turned and followed Atlas, Julius and Atlas' men.

"We'll talk later on this discovery," KurukVile said. "go collect Angel. Did a lot to get her here and I don't expect to leave empty-handed."

"You outdid yourself, Kuruk. Proud of you." DuruVile punched his oldest son in the shoulder. "Where is that man anyways? Had no idea you could control a being."

"Wherever he is, he's out of the way." KurukVile replied. "He was a difficult one, had to amplify his animalistic ways and keep an eye on him. I do have to thank you, Little Brother, your following the man kept me up to date on things."

"Huh?" TazirVile had dropped to the ground, he looked up sharply when he heard his brother thanking him.

"Before you left I slipped a tracker in your pocket." KurukVile snickered. "No bigger than a small battery and you never noticed it, who's the smart one now?"

"You know his ships location?" DuruVile asked, he was scowling down at his youngest son.

"Yes, South America." KurukVile nodded his head.

"Get to your ship and bring it back here," DuruVile kicked his youngest son in the stomach hard. "disobey and there will be trouble. Y'understand me, Boy?"

"Yessir." TazirVile looked down, there was three gold-colored flashes of light then he was gone.

They had only gotten out of the surrounding jungle to a clearing where Selma was seated on Al-A Shab by the skim of their teeth, Angel hadn't been able to flip the ground so they would be all taken to safety until they had all reached the clearing and she was glad otherwise Selma would have been left behind. Atlas was at first confused over finding himself, his men, Selma and Angel and his son back near the entrance of his stronghold but after Angel explained what she had done he nodded his head and led everyone in. Hannibal, the entire time, spoke not a word to Julius. When they entered the stronghold and the shield had formed behind them barring anyone else from entering Atlas' people surrounded him and his son, a few rocks were thrown at Julius and then Atlas led him to a pole and chained him up. Before his father had a chance to walk off and leave him to his fate Julius started wailing like a baby, it was enough to make Angel, who was in an emotional state due to leaving his son in the hands of her father and his family, walk over to him.

"Why are you crying when you know you get what you deserve?" Angel demanded.

"I had no control!" Julius cried. "I saw what I was doing but I couldn't stop myself, i-it was like someone else was controlling me and my body."

"You put my son and Selma in danger and you tried to take Alexis." Angel said angrily.

"I have no control!" Julius repeated loudly. "After I came back from a hunt with my dad I... I don't know what happened! It was like I had a demon in me forcing me to do what it wanted. I had no control!"

Angel took a step back and looked at Julius, he had been an issue before and had been a big problem for the past two weeks. Her back, sides and hands were cut up badly because of him, Selma had been beaten by him and she had been raped, Julius had raped her once and then had forced her to leave her infant son behind in the hands of her father. She was about to turn and leave Julius to his fate, Atlas' people had whips and rocks in their hands and Atlas had just walked up with a stockwhip, when she remembered that she could read truths by feeling vibrations from the being when he was on the ground. With a groan she swung her fist and Julius was freed from the post, she grabbed him before he could run and threw him to the ground then pinned him down by placing her knee on his chest. Atlas ran forward to stop her and she swung her fist, he was thrown back by an air funnel. Julius was begging her to have mercy, to not hurt him. She placed her hand on the ground by Julius' head then told him to repeat what he had told her.

"Please, I beg y-you, have mercy! I had no control! I had no control!" Julius wailed.

If one was lying the vibrations of breathing and the rate of the heart, which, if one was lying, would be elevated. Julius was frantic but he wasn't being so because he was lying, his heart was racing because he was afraid, it was a pure beat, a pure racing beat with no heaviness to it. With this knowledge Angel stood up. Julius rolled over and got to his feet only to be grabbed by a man with a thick brown beard and steel gray eyes. Angel walked over and released Julius then she stood in front of him, in a protective mode. When she spoke she did so strongly, her anger was deep in her voice but it wasn't directed at Julius anymore, it was directed at someone else.

"Listen up!" Angel said loudly. "My grandfather has an ability to change a person, he can change a person to control him or her. He will do this to gain an edge in a battle, fight or even to get someone on his side. He did that with Julius, he took control of Julius and forced him to take me and my son, Selma and Alexis away from here so that he could capture us. The reason for this is clear; KurukVile Surfeit wanted to capture me and my son and he wanted something to draw Atlas out into the open so that he could be harmed. Julius is innocent!"

Selma asked Angel about the beatings and the rapes and Angel answered by saying that her grandfather, by way of controlling a person, can also change a personality. Make a person more strong, weak or even amplify certain animalistic properties in a person which will act as a way of making the one he has control of stronger or weaker. She ended her explanation by telling of the Wycos Galaxy's final battles were her grandfather had used this power to turn the opposing army on itself and thus, due to the opposing army occupied with fighting itself he was able to rise and bring a nearby ocean over to the opposing army then send a lightning bolt down to electrocute and destroy the opposing forces to win control of the galaxy.

"So if you're going to be angry at someone and wish to punish someone, punish my grandfather for taking over one of your own." Angel said. "Julius has had enough."

Angel shoved Julius forward and he walked on, Atlas' people were talking among themselves. Angel and Julius were near Julius' shack when Atlas walked up. He tapped Julius on the shoulder and Julius jumped then turned. Atlas apologized and hugged his son then said for him to head off to the palace. Julius ran off quickly, looking back behind him constantly. When he got into the palace he slumped near the entrance and covered his face. He was totally drained and would be so for weeks, he wouldn't leave the palace or speak unless spoken to for a while out of fear. Atlas tore his robe off and walked over to Angel, he wrapped his robe around her then gently picked her up. On the way to his palace he walked over to Selma and gently picked her up, Angel was amazed that he could carry both she and Selma at the same time. He carried them to the entrance to his Throne Room then down the hall to the bathing chamber.

The bathing chamber was a large room with three large pools which had pink and gold petals drifting around on light blue water and there was an area where water shot up from the ground, Angel had never been in this room before and she had no idea it even existed. Atlas slowly placed Selma and Angel in the closest pool then left them, Selma swam off a ways then turned and faced Angel. Atlas was gone for all of five minutes, when he returned he was wearing just a short front flapped light brown loincloth that had gold designs around the front and back flaps. He removed his sandals and slid into the pool gently, Selma swam over to him slowly, when she got to him he held her close. Atlas slowly swam over to Angel, when he got to her he wrapped his arm around her and held her. Selma looked relieved, Angel didn't blame her, after two weeks of hell Selma had a right to be. Angel couldn't feel relief though, her mind was on her son.

"Atlas," Angel said after a few minutes.

"Na'am," Atlas looked down at her lovingly.

"I need to speak to Dione, I lost my crystal so I can contact her." Angel replied. "Do you have yours still?"

"Yes, I steel gots it." Atlas replied, he nuzzled her gently.

"I need to use it," Angel said. "besides getting back my teleportation abilities, I need to find Tazir's location."

"Yeh no need to no dat, Angel." Atlas replied. "Yeh rest an' git betteh fah me. Both of yeh."

"I love you Atlas." Selma whispered gently.

"I loves yeh too." Atlas kissed Selma on her cheek.

"Tazir betrayed me, and they have Bile." Angel pushed herself away from Atlas. "Rest is not available now, I want my son. Tazir wants to play dirty by helping to take my son from me, I can play dirty as well."

"Uh oh, I have a feeling you're going to do something Atlas won't like." Selma looked up.

"I no takin' anoter of dem captive, Angel." Atlas said sternly. "La, no!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice." Angel got up out of the pool. "I want my son back and I will get him back, it's just up to you if you're going to cooperate."

Angel went to her bedroom chamber and changed into a pair of blue jeans, a red tank top and dark brown boots. She was stiff and sore but she had her son on her mind and that was what was keeping her going. She grabbed her black sword, Nigrum Gladio, then went to Atlas' bedroom chamber. His crystal was on his dresser and she went to it. She grabbed the crystal and held it up, the crystal was light brown and had a light glow to it, Atlas only wore it when he was wearing his robe, never for when he was walking around in his loincloth which, Dione claimed time and again, she was glad for. Angel held onto her sword tightly, she would surely need to use it.

"Dione!" Angel said loudly. "I need you to teleport me to your castle, we need to talk."

"Angel, surely you can teleport here yourself." Dione's voice came through the crystal faintly. "Why are you talking through Atlas' crystal and not yours?"

"I cannot teleport, I am unable to do so." Angel said. "And I lost my crystal."

"What do you mean you lost your crystal?" Dione's voice said through the crystal. "I told you to hold onto it tightly and to not lose it."

"Bile is in danger, I need your help to unlock my teleportation abilities." Angel said. "I'll explain when I get to your castle."

"I don't know what's going on but I'll teleport you in." Dione's voice sighed.


	25. Chapter 25

Dione was clueless as to what was going on, she had just heard that Angel needed to speak with her and that she had lost her crystal, she was rather miffed about the latter but when she had heard about Bile being in trouble she had decided to teleport Angel in and see what was going on. She wasn't expecting for Angel to arrive with a sword to to have such a look in her eyes that made her look dangerous. The second Angel appeared in her living room Dione had her sit down and calm herself. Angel did so, but reluctantly. Dione's living room was a big one, the ceiling was like that of the rest of Dione's castle, light blue with white clouds drifting around. There was a persian rug in the room, it was mainly dark blue with light blue, white and black designs, sitting on it were two couches. The one Angel was seated on matched the ceiling, it was long and puffy like a cloud and baby blue in color. The couch across from it was it's twin but it was shorter and more puffier. There was a glass table between the couches that stood on gold legs. There were vases and portraits in the room, Angel particularly liked the animal portraits and the statue of a rearing Elephant which was placed near the transparent door. The walls all around were like the walls all throughout Dione's castle, transparent blue. When Dione returned she had Perniceie and Azura with her, Dione had a new crystal in her hands but before she handed it over she insisted that Angel tell what had happened to the other one.

"You know your father has a power to control and change others, right?" Angel started off.

"Yes, Fluidic Power, a side power to his elemental powers." Dione replied. "Also the other which I cannot remember the name of where he can turn others to his side or work them as his puppets which is much worse."

"For the past two weeks he was using Julius to get me and Bile out of Atlas' stronghold, he also had Julius take Selma and Alexis with him to bring Atlas out." Angel started explaining what had happened. "He had Julius took us to the Siwa Oasis then to Fayyum Oasis and then afterwards to the Blue Nile Falls, all the while he was chased by Atlas and Tazir."

"The more I hear about Kuruk the more I hate him." Azura leaned back. "Why was Tazir following, was he a part of it?"

"Really, I don't know." Angel admitted. "Tazir did catch up and he did chase off Julius. He took me and Selma in. The day after he took us in he asked me to show him a few moves which I did, stupid me trusted the bastard and what happens next..." Angel had to calm down for a few seconds before she continued. "he slapped me and his brother, my father and DuruVile showed up."

"Was Julius caught?" Dione asked. "If he was taken over then he won't remember anything, he's innocent and..."

"He was caught," Angel replied. "he's safe, he did tell me what happened, about feeling like a demon had taken over him and being controled, having no control over what happened. Atlas had him move in his palace, think he'll be there for a while. He's pretty messed up."

"He will be for a while, I'll have to contact Atlas and tell him that he and Helen will need to be understanding and comforting to him." Dione sighed. "Taking over one, making a person your puppet, is a dirty trick."

Perniceie stood up and left the room, this made everyone quiet up and wait, when she returned Dione gave her daughter a look which Perniceie nodded her head at. Perniceie had obviously gone to the library and had gotten a book, she sat down beside her mother and started flipping the pages. It took her a while then she stopped turning the pages at near the end of the book then started reading, after a full minute she handed the book over to her mother and pointed at the chapter. Angel craned her neck to see what it was that Perniceie was pointing out but being that the print in the book was small, she couldn't read what had interested Perniceie and Dione. She waited until Dione finished reading, it took a few minutes.

"Thank you Pern," Dione thanked her daughter, Perniceie was commonly called Pern by her family, even Angel called her Pern. "Marionous is the ability to make one your puppet by taking control of one, or more beings mind and emotions. The wielder can change anything, the mind and the way a being thinks, can make one more animalistic, can even turn a trusted being fully over to the enemy to act as an agent. It damages that one person if used for too long, can even make the person that it is used on a vegetable for life."

"Julius just had no idea what was going on, what he had done and had an emotional breakdown." Angel said.

"Yes, it says that will happen too." Dione closed the book. "He's a lucky man."

"What happened after your father, Kuruk and Duru showed up?" Azura asked.

"I was caught, naturally I felt betrayed by Tazir and attacked and hurt him but I was caught." Angel replied.

"And you should feel that!" Perniceie exclaimed. "He is a strange one, asks you to help him learn something, lets you go a few times and then he slaps you and leaves you dry."

"Can you yell any louder, Pern!" Dione exclaimed, her hands were over her ears. "Make me deaf one day, Girl!"

"So-wee." Perniceie rolled her hazel colored eyes.

"They have Bile." Angel said finally.

Dione stood up and walked over, Angel had completely missed seeing a majority of the room. There was a glass table that had accent legs sitting next to the right arm of the smaller couch, there was a twin table directly across from it next to the couch she was sitting on. There was a phonogram with a gold pavilion seated next to a large fireplace that had vines and flowers growing on it, a moving photograph of waves, Dolphins jumped through the ocean at every two-minute intervals. The fireplace didn't have any curtain of mesh over it and the fireplace wasn't lit up. On the walls were photographs of Dione holding Perniceie as a infant and as a toddler, there were also photographs of Perniceie holding Azura as an infant and as a toddler, of Azura holding Helen as an infant and as a toddler and then there was a large photograph of Dione, Perniceie and Azura attending to wedding of Helen and Atlas. She quickly glanced behind her and saw that there were more photographs, of Perniceie and Azura being trained by Dione and then of Dione holding other babies, it took Angel a short while to figure out that Dione had actually held Hannibal, Claudia, Julius and Cleopatra and Calypso soon after they were born. Angel felt poorly that Dione had not any photographs of Bile, or of holding Bile. She made a mental note to allow that to happen when she got Bile back.

"They have Bile?" Dione turned around, she had an angry look on her face that Angel acknowledged.

"Yes, I was tied up and placed by a tree then they, my father, grandfather and great-grandfather, surrounded Tazir." Angel was having a difficult time with explaining this, it still didn't seem real. "Julius cut me free and I was forced to leave without him."

"Why were they surrounding Tazir?" Azura asked.

"I got mad after Bile started crying after he hit his hand up against my father's breast-plate and belted out that Tazir had me for near three weeks." Angel answered.

"Ha, so you ratted him out on the where was you for near three weeks then." Azura snickered. "Serves him right."

"Which brings to why I asked to come here," Angel sat up straight. "ever since I was taken captive by Tazir I have not been able to teleport. Not anywhere, I fizzle out when I try but I don't go anywhere. In order to get my son back, I need to be able to teleport."

"When you was at his place did he give you anything to eat which looked odd?" Perniceie asked.

"N-... actually there was this mushy stuff which he called Jaiboa."

Dione had had to do a lot to give her daughter an education, not only training her in her magical abilities but also tutoring her herself. She had had to steal books from the academies all over the universe to do this and Perniceie had been a very appreciative young child throughout it all. Perniceie had read each book and had passed each test and quiz with flying colors, she was very intelligent. Perniceie stood up and exited the room, no one said a word or asked her where she was going, Dione knew as did Azura. Azura had been given the same schooling, the same tutoring and training, as her mother by Dione but she had been a bit slow and that was mainly because she was a half-breed, half Vilian and half human due to her mother having relations with a human male. Despite Azura's lack of deeper intelligence on things, Dione loved her to death. Perniceie was gone for all of ten minutes, when she returned she had her wand, a long purple stick that had a gold string around it and a bubble on the tip, a book and a potion.

"Jaiboa is an edible substance that will hinder most magical abilities, mostly teleportation. It's an edible potion, in other words." Perniceie said, she was just opening the book. "What was it made of, what did it look like?"

"Like mashed potatoes with small pieces of Squash, Onion, Celery and a touch of salt in it." Angel replied. "Or, at least that's what Taz told me."

"He lied," Perniceie looked up. "you might feel dizzy after this but you should have full range of your abilities."

Perniceie started saying a long spell which had a lot of Vilian in it that Angel couldn't explain, when she was done she flicked and swung her wand at Angel. At first Angel didn't feel anything then the room started spinning. When she started shaking her head Perniceie handed her the vial that had a light green liquid in it and instructed that she down it fast. Angel took the top off then tossed her head back, the second the potion was down she felt instant relief. Perniceie sat down just as Angel stood up, Angel teleported from her spot just before the couch to behind it. Dione nodded her head and walked over to her.

"Thank you, now that that is done I can go get my son." Angel thanks Perniceie.

"Don't mention it, anytime." Perniceie replied.

"We, not I." Azura stood up. "Don't know about you but I'd like to teach that guy some manners. Kidnapping and forcing you to teach him how to do elemental powers, forcing you to spar with him as a further act of training, feeding you an edible potion just to keep you at his house and under his control then betraying you. He needs to be taught a lesson."

"He'll get one now." Angel replied. "Can you change forms?"

"Negative." Azura looked down.

"Where's your potions room?" Angel looked at Dione. "Graduated with high marks in the potion and spells course, I know a potion which she can drink to change form. Works with my transformation skills."

"The Transformic Copier Potion." Perniceie spoke up before her mother could speak. "Whatever you change to, she will as well."

Dione led Angel down the hall, down a long and dark staircase which spiraled down what felt like a tunnel that had gray bricks on it then down another hallway to a solid brick walled room that had a wooden table full of supplies. A shelf ran the whole length of the room, on it was vials of already made potions, underneath it was a long cabinet full of supplies, Pernicie told her what she was looking for was in the last cabinet near the door. Angel filled a beaker with water then went to the last cabinet and took out what she needed. Salt, urine of a horsefly, fat from a Whale, four wrinkled fingers, a jar of coins and broken glass from a mirror. She added all of this into the beaker then poured it into a tube the potion ran through, she added at the last-minute a touch of sugar. It dripped slowly into a large vial, taking fifteen minutes to fully run through the tube. When the potion was done she capped it with a glass topper then left the room.

"You sure now, this won't be any walks in the park." Angel said as she handed the vial over to Azura.

"Very sure." Azura replied.

"We'll keep a watch on you two, if you need any help we're heading in." Dione said.

"What's the plan?" Azura asked.

"Get Bile," Angel replied. "afterwards, Eshal. I'm tired of being nice to Tazir, if he's going to be betraying might as well start throwing it back. I have done nothing to deserve betrayal, I obviously had him figured completely wrong."

"Evil is as evil is." Dione sighed. "Once you get Bile and Eshal teleport back here."

"Don't drink that yet, Dear." Pernicie said when she saw her daughter fiddling with the glass topper on the potion's vial. "Wait until you get there."

"Where are we going?" Azura asked, she stopped messing with the topper.

In answer Angel went to the fireplace, she had a showing dust, a dried up potion which she had made some time ago, in her hand. She threw the dried up potion at the fireplace, at first nothing happened then the fireplace was hidden by a cloud. TazirVile's ship was just touching down in a location by the Veu de Noiva waterfall in Chapada dos Guimaraes located in the Mato Grosso state of Brazil. When TazirVile's ship touched down it suddenly became invisible, they saw nothing afterwards for about five minutes then TazirVile along with five of his butlers and a maid exited the ship. The butlers started clearing the area while TazirVile stood by, ushering orders. The one maid was getting a large jarful of water from the base of the waterfall. Angel was just about to wave her hand over the image when she saw a butler run out from the cloaked ship, he seemed to of yelled something over at TazirVile and her great-uncle, after his butler yelled at him, suddenly turned and went back to his ship. She dropped the image just as he entered his cloaked ship.

"Wonderful location, gives us a good chance to blend in before we initiate the second part of our plan." Angel said. "You ready?"

"Let's go get Bile." Azura said.

"We'll head in and get Eshal afterwards." Angel said, she grabbed her sword quickly. "You have any weapons? Sword or..."

"I only know magic." Azura looked down shamefully.

Dione left the living room for a few minutes, when she returned she had a long purple bladed sword that had a gold and silver handle. She handed it to Azura and told her to watch Angel and match her move for move. Azura promised that she would, she tied the sword to her belt which was black and had spikes on it. When she was equipped Angel stepped beside her, they in Dione's living room for a few seconds then teleported out, Azura had a sparkle effect to her teleporting. Master Vile and his family's camp was right near the Bahariya Oasis and when they appeared they did so behind a cluster of bushes. There was no one outside of the camp, the camp was silent and still and that put Angel on alert. She tuned her ears in as much as she could then slowly walked around the cluster of bushes and ran to a group of trees, Azura followed right behind her.

Irka had waited for this day for months now and now that it was here she was nearly in tears. Her husband had teleported in and had ran into their ship calling for her, Dara Dara and Triskull to come quick. He had no told them a thing, they had all been asking what was wrong and why he was taking them to Vile's ship, it seemed odd that her in-laws, Duru and his wife, Cyla, were also running from their ship. The second that she had entered the dining room of her firstborn child and son's ship she stopped dead in her tracks, a wide smile had crossed over her face and she had nearly started crying. As was custom in their family, the immediate family got to hold and interact with a newborn first, her beloved Kuruk had explained that although it had gone a bit out of custom due to his father holding the baby before he, she understood fully. Kuruk, after all, could not have held the baby while at the same time hold onto and keep control of their granddaughter, Angel. The custom was now in full swing, Vile was holding and rocking the baby who was just as quiet as could be, he spoke to him in Vilian then he gave him a kiss before handing him over to Rita. Rita, being inexperienced with handling babies, stayed close to her father when she was handed the baby. When it was Rito's turn everyone grew a bit nervous and she believed it rubbed off on Rito as he held the baby for only a few minutes before handing him over. She waited semi-patiently as her beloved husband was given his turn. Like Vile, he rocked the baby and spoke to him in Vilian, even giving him a kiss. When she was handed the baby she was very excited, he looked just like she dreamed he would look!

The baby had inherited a lot of his father's side of the family, like Vile, her sweet Kuruk and her father-in-law, Duru and her youngest son, Triskull, he had the classic family ears. They were as long as his shoulders and were dark green with light green Tiger-like stripes. Like her father-in-law, husband and son his head and body were divided in colors, the left side of the baby's head and body was dark yellow and the right side was dark green. His left shoulder was skeletal in form as was his left elbow on down to his wrist and his knees. When the baby opened his eyes she saw that they were yellow-green and that they glowed, his pupils were black. She rocked the baby for a few seconds then she handed him back to Vile.

"You and Angel did well for your first," Irka said gently. "you two should be very proud of yourselves."

"I am, and I am sure Angel is as well." Master Vile said to his mother.

Dara Dara and Triskull held the baby for a few minutes then handed him back, DuruVile held the baby for a few minutes until the baby started crying then he handed him back to Master Vile, there was a small vocal fight between the two men, mainly on the baby being small and Duru thinking that he was weak, Irka didn't think the baby was weak, but he was small to her. She had done a quick measuring while she had been holding her grandson and she had noticed that the baby was just barely seventeen inches long, right small but he did have good weight on him. He was a rather chunky monkey, to her at least. Cyla held him next, she joked that she was going to steal him and run away which got everyone laughing. When the baby was handed back to Master Vile everyone slowly exited the dining room and went down the hall, they followed KurukVile as he left the ship and started going towards his own. Irka and he had a gift for the baby, something they had been waiting for almost five months to give to their third grandchild, but first grandchild they would be able to see be raised up.

"Wait here," KurukVile said. "Irka, my love, stay here. I'll be back."

"Okay Muscles." Irka teased her husband.

Angel saw her baby, she had seen then all exit the ship in a straight, orderly, line and stop near the center of the camp. The sun above was blazing down and she was terrified that Bile would get burned by the sun. She moved slowly from the tree line to just behind DuruVile's ship, when Azura bumped into her she looked back and signaled for her to remain silent. Her grandfather, KurukVile, had left and she wanted him to return before she signaled for the fight to start. Azura was a very powerful being, despite her slowness to understand this in training she was extremely powerful and deadly. Angel whispered back that she was going to transform into a snake and slither in, she told Azura to not drink the potion after she transformed. Azura said she'd wait until Angel had retrieved the baby before she started attacking and Angel nodded her head. Angel and Azura didn't have to wait long for KurukVile to exit his ship, he came out pushing a black baby carriage which had snakeheads hanging down from it. The second Angel saw the baby carriage she growled deep, the thing was revolting to her and she would not see any child of hers, by her father or any other man, being placed in it. She transformed into a long green snake and started slithering forward, she hid herself in the shadow of the baby carriage as it was pushed along then she slithered to right beside her father's black shoe.

"It is perfect!" Master Vile said, he accepted the gift for his and Angel's son at once. "Thank you."

"It fits him wonderfully!" Cyla nodded her head, she leaned up against her husband and brought her hand up to his chest. "He'll love them snakes."

"What's his name?" Triskull asked. "You never told us what he was named."

"Yes, what name did Angel pick for him?" Dara Dara pushed her brother for an answer. "Is it a good one?"

"She named him Bile." Master Vile replied. "Bile Vile."

"What a wonderful name!" Cyla exclaimed. "See, she did come around once he was born."

"He's a chunky monkey," Irka said. "she feeds him well."

"I still say he's a bit small for his age, Kuruk was bigger than he was when he was his age." DuruVile spoke up. "More active as well."

"When he gets to know us better he will become more active." Master Vile said, he started lowering the baby into the carriage. "Let's give it a try shall we, Son."

Angel sprang up, changing form all the while into a Tigress. Master Vile was completely taken aback and he tried to pull the baby out of the way but Angel grabbed him by his diaper and tore off. DuruVile and KurukVile both started firing fire blasts at Angel and Irka started sending sonic blasts at her, Angel's tail was burned at the tip but that was all. Just as she was out of the way Azura started firing her energy blasts. She struck DuruVile in the chest and sent him flying back, he landed on Master Vile's ship hard. KurukVile tried to fling a white lightning bolt at her which Azura ducked to avoid, she sent a pink energy bolt at KurukVile which struck him in the stomach, he howled in pain and dropped to the sand. Azura struck him with a green and red energy strand then left him be, he was badly injured. Master Vile flung his breast-plate off of him and ran forward, Cyla was throwing atomic blasts and Irka was firing off large sonic bombs, one of which sent Azura flying back. Three green energy bolts, a red energy blast and a sonic stream struck her, she started bleeding on her side, the side of her head was bleeding badly from when a sonic punch had hit her. With a yell, Azura shoved her arm forward and sent from each of her fingers a white energy bolt. Rita and Rito shrieked in pain when it struck them, Irka and Cyla barely dodged their intended bolts and Master Vile was struck in the chest. He dropped in mid run and slid along the sand. DuruVile recovered and ran forward, he started sending fire tornadoes, lightning tornadoes and sand blasts at Azura, all of which struck her and sent her flying. Azura sent several powerful energy blasts and streams at DuruVile, he made a fire shield around himself just before each struck him. He leaped up into the air and started twirling, he shot at Azura like a comet and when he struck her she flew into a palm tree's trunk hard. Angel changed form and went to her grandmother's side, she made an orange shield around then she started swinging her one free arm, Bile was nestled safely in the other, around. She started sending sand and air pikes flying through the shield at a furious pace, DuruVile deflected many with a flaming spear then ran forward. Angel pulled her arm back at an angle then shot it forward, an orange lightning bolt shot out of the shield and struck her great-grandfather in the chest, she held her arm there for a few seconds then flung it forward, DuruVile flew back into his camp, he bounced twice before coming to a stop near his firstborn son. Triskull and Dara Dara started attacking the shield, they were driven back each time they touched the shield, Angel handed Azura her baby then ran out of the shield.

"I'll make you two into toothpicks!" Angel exclaimed.

Angel swung her sword and Dara Dara screamed, Angel had caught her unprepared and had cut into her legs. Angel swung her sword again and caught her aunt in the side then again on her arm. After Dara Dara fell Angel turned her attention to Triskull who had just withdrawn his sword. Dara Dara started cheering for her brother who was giving all he could in the fight against her niece the second she saw Angel walk towards him. Angel twirled around, keeping the sword close to her and catching Triskull's own dark blue bladed sword with the full gold handle that had two rubies on the guards each time. She leaped above her uncle and swung, when he met her sword she started swinging like made, she drove him back against the shield then back into his camp. She made her sword become enveloped in flames and started putting an oomph to her swings, she swung like a ballerina but she swung her sword like a heavy-weight boxer. Triskull was completely surprised by her swings and felt her sword dig into his flesh several times. When Angel had him pinned against DuruVile's ship she curled her lips back into a snarl and dropped her sword, she changed form into a Velociraptor and leaped forward. She dug her sickle claws into his thighs and chomped her teeth down on his shoulders and chest. With a ripping tear she pulled her head back, Triskull dropped to his stomach, a large chunk of his shoulder had been torn off, his green colored blood spurted out from his injured shoulder, chest and thighs quickly.

Angel took two steps after finishing her uncle off then turned and faced her grandmother who was rushing at her. Angel dodged the sonic and atomic blasts and streams which where thrown at her then leaped high. She landed behind Irka and turn quickly, she grabbed Irka's light blue crystalized hair then pulled back. Irka was pulled off of her feet and slid across the sand for a few seconds shrieking in fright. Angel released her grandmother after she had dragged her a few feet then she pounced on her, transforming all the while into a Tiger. She grabbed Irka on the ribs and started swinging her from side to side. When she released her grandmother it was only because she was being attacked by Cyla. She charged over and leaped up at her great-grandmother quickly. Her jaws clamped around Cyla's arm and she pulled back hard. Cyla was pulled from her feet, the second she was on the ground Angel started shredding her arm to pieces.

Angel saw that DuruVile had gotten up to his elbows and she walked over. He swung his fist at her then tried to grab her, she swiped her claws at him, they caught against his chest. He was breathing hard, his eyes were full of deep anger and they were still full of fight. With a roar she lunged forward and grabbed him by the ear. He shrieked as she bit down hard, he shrieked even more when she started pulling to the left and right. When she released her great-grandfather's ear he shoved her back. She laughed and came back, she changed back to her true form and got on one knee. She looked him deep in the eyes, his glowing green eyes with the yellow pupils glared hotly into her emerald-green eyes with the golden-yellow ring around the black pupils.

"You'd better tell that betraying secondborn of yours to watch out!" Angel said angrily to her great-grandfather. "Because I'm coming for him next. You fucked with the wrong mother, pal."

"I'll keep that in mind," DuruVile said angrily at her. "this won't be the last we meet, young lady. You caught us off guard this time, next time you won't be so lucky."

Angel walked off, she stopped only long enough to retrieve her sword then continued on, when she got back to Azura she turned around. Cyla was running to her husband, Irka was crawling over to Triskull frantically. Dara Dara was pulling herself back, Rita and Rito were on their knees shaking their heads. Master Vile and KurukVile were still lying in the sand, both were breathing, and both were badly injured. DuruVile slid himself back and started shaking his firstborn, Angel heard him calling out to his son, asking if he was alright. Angel nodded her head, she had come to make a point and she had made it. Just as she entered the orange shield that Azura was still in with her son her father and grandfather's servants ran out from their employers ships and started going from one fallen being to the next. She and Azura teleported to Dione's castle just as Irka started screaming in terror after she reached her youngest son, who had moved to lying on his side, and had taken in his injuries.

Azura collapsed the second she was back in her great-grandmother's castle, Perniceie ran to her and helped her to her feet then helped her to her bedroom chamber. Angel followed for a short distance then Dione grabbed her arm and told her to leave Perniceie be with her daughter, Angel nodded her head and followed Dione down the hallway. Dione led Angel to the medical room and instructed Angel to place Bile on the table so she could check him. The medical room didn't have much in it, there was a row of cabinets around the room, a table that had a white surface, the floor was blue marble and the ceiling was dark blue, dark gray clouds floated around on it. Dione checked Bile's temperature, which was slightly high, then checked his heart beat. Angel became very concerned when she was told that Bile's heart was beating a bit faster than usual. Dione took a sample of blood from him and tested it, the test came down saying that he was dehydrated. While Dione went to get some medicine for her baby Angel changed his diaper, she found that he had a bad case of diarrhea. After she changed his diaper she held him and turned to Dione, she pulled back at once when she saw that her great-great grandmother had a set of syringes with her.

"What are those?" Angel asked, she was concerned.

"Inoculants," Dione answered. "you're milk is doing well but he still needs to be inoculated."

"He has diarrhea." Angel said.

"What color?" Dione asked, she looked up sharply.

"Green." Angel answered.

"Caused by lack of food," Dione nodded her head. "Is he solely on breast milk?"

"Yes,"

"You need to start him on some soft foods," Dione said. "breast milk is good to give him, but he's... how old is he now?"

"Three months, two weeks and eight days." Angel replied.

"He needs to be started on soft foods now." Dione said. "He's a bit stunted, but after some mushy food and a good nights rest he will be fine. Bet it feels like forever ago since you gave birth."

"It does," Angel said.

Bile wasn't very happy about being poked with the needles, Angel had to hold onto him tight as he started wiggling around after the first shot was given. Angel had never been given her inoculations when she was a baby, when she had been born an infant had to rely fully on its immune system and its parents to survive. In 1796 the first inoculant was for Small Pox and it took just under a hundred years before more were made, Cholera in 1879, Rabies in 1885, Tetanus in 1890, Typhoid fever in 1896 and Bubonic plague in 1897 all followed. The ones that were mainly given out were DTaP, a combination of Diphtheria, Tetanus and Pertussis, Hib, the innoculant for Haemophilus influenza type b, PCV, which was Pneumococcal disease, Polio and Rotavirus along with Hepatitus A and B, Measels, Mumps and Rubella and Varicella, or better known as Chicken Pox. All of these were very important for the health of a baby and Angel didn't mind at all that Dione was giving her son the inoculants, she was glad actually. It meant her son would be more healthy. In total, Dione had five syringes with her, Bile cried and tried to wiggle out of her arms every time Dione inoculated him.

"I'm glad to see you're still a squirmy monkey!" Angel snickered.

"He'll be grumpy for a short while but he'll be fine." Dione said.

"Dione," Angel shifted her son in her arms gently.

"Yes,"

"How long did it take Pern and Azura to go from infant to toddler?" Angel asked.

"Best prepare yourself for a long stay of baby duty," Dione answered. "Azura matured a little faster than her mother due to her being a hybrid, but it still took her fifty years before getting the appearance of a toddler. Pern, now she took a hundred."

"Is it the magic that slows the growth?" Angel asked. "Or is it something else?"

"I never really asked that myself, so I can't really answer that." Dione sighed.

Azura's injuries were pretty bad, she had a hole in her side which Perniceie patched up and a gash on the side of her head, her ribs were badly cracked and she was terribly tired. There was no way that she could assist Angel in going to visit TazirVile and teach him a lesson on who to not betray. Dione, before Angel could ask, said she couldn't go, she was worried about her granddaughter and wanted to stick around to help her, Perniceie said the same which left Angel as the sole person going to visit her great-uncle. She teleported back to Atlas' stronghold and took him to his bedroom chamber, she placed him in his baby crib slowly then went to see Atlas. She was careful when she entered his bedroom chamber, she saw that he was resting with Selma layed across his chest, when he saw her he motioned for her to come forward. Angel sat down beside Atlas and started running her hand through his hair, he laughed lightly and pulled his head away after she had messed his hair up a bit.

"I'm heading to Brazil," Angel said in a whisper. "can you take care of Bile until I get back?"

"He bahk?" Atlas asked, he gently moved Selma off of him. "Yeh stee heh, yeh no go anywheh."

"Yes, Bile's back." Angel replied. "He's dehydrated and has diarrhea, needs some mushy food now in his diet." Angel then stood up. "I'll be back in an hour"

"Yeh stee heh!" Atlas grabbed her arm. "I no like yeh goin' to dat place, yeh stee heh!"

"Atlas, I will be back." Angel shook his hand off of her then walked off. "I promise, an hour, no more."

Atlas got up from his bed and followed Angel out of his bedroom chamber, he insisted that she not go anywhere, he even threatened he was going to lock her up in his bedroom if she left the palace. Angel didn't listen, she walked on, when she got to just outside of the palace Atlas charged at her and grabbed her up. He carried her back in and pushed her up against the wall. Angel struggled for a few seconds then she wrapped her arms around Atlas' body. Atlas hugged her back and kissed her neck a few times, Angel felt that funny feeling again. She felt like she didn't want to leave Atlas, his hug was so full of love and comfort and he gave her such a comforting feeling that she near caved and went back to her room. After a few minutes she wriggled out of his arms and stood before him, he looked at her for a short while then sighed.

"I's skeerd I lose yeh agin, Angel." Atlas admitted.

"You won't, I'll be back before you know it." Angel replied. "Where's Hannibal?"

"I no no." Atlas said. "Why?"

"You're needed here to take care of Selma, I'd like for Hannibal to come with me."

Atlas took to his heels and was gone for a few minutes, when he returned his had his oldest son with him. There was a new light in his eyes, like he had won a small battle. Hannibal had his sword with him, he was wearing a white robe, a thin belt was around his waist, hanging from the belt was his sword and a knife. Along with the robe, Hannibal was also wearing a dark blue wool-like jacket and a pair of light brown sandals. When they got to Angel Hannibal placed his hand on her shoulder, she saw the glint of gold around his wrist. She also noticed that he had a broad blue beaded necklace around his neck, it ran all the way down to the top of his chest. The beads on the necklace were teal and aqua.

"Yeh wahtch her good!" Atlas said sternly to his son, he pointed at Angel once then dropped his hand. "No take yeh ees off of her!"

"I won't, pop." Hannibal bowed respectfully.

Angel led Hannibal out of the palace, she looked back only once to see that Atlas had turned and was heading back to his bedroom chamber. Hannibal was quiet for a few seconds then when they had gone past a set of market buildings he grabbed her and pulled her to the side. He reached into his jacket and took out a knife which was rather pretty. The blade had a groove in the center and was a light yellow, the handle was blue and gold striped, in the center of the handle was the Eye of Horus. Angel took the knife carefully and slid it into her pocket, the handle stuck out prominently. After she placed the knife in her pocket she grabbed Hannibal's arm and teleported. They appeared behind a very lust and overgrown part of jungle a few steps away from TazirVile's ship. Angel allowed for Hannibal to get control of himself, he was breathing hard and was leaning heavily against a tree. While Hannibal was getting control of himself Angel pushed a branch out of the way and looked out, she stared out in disbelief. There were five or six butlers and three maids out in TazirVile's camp, right dead in the center of her great-uncle's camp was a woman that she guessed was either related to her great-uncle or someone he was dating, she wasn't sure. She dug into her pants pocket and took out the vial of Transmorphic Copier potion.

"See how there are small animals running around in their camp?" Angel asked Hannibal.

"Yes,"

"Drink this," Angel handed Hannibal the vial. "it's a transmorphic potion, whatever form I change into, you will as well. We can both enter the ship and get Eshal."

"I'm not comfortable drinking that." Hannibal said, he remembered well the potion he had to drink when he reached thirty years of age, not the best of tasting stuff.

"I'm not comfortable leaving you here." Angel said. "Come on, it'll taste bad but it had no effects to it."

Hannibal took the potion slowly, he fiddled with the glass topper then yanked it off and down the potion in one clean swallow. He coughed and gagged after it was down, when he handed the vial back to Angel she simply grabbed it and tossed it behind them. Right before his eyes she transformed into a Golden lion Tamarin with very fiery red hair, he felt himself changing instantly and when he raised his hands he saw that they were not his own, they were of the animal that Angel had transformed into. He looked at Angel and nodded his head, he followed her into the camp slowly. None of the butlers, the maids or the strange being in the center of the camp noticed their march or even batted an eyelash at them walking through. When Angel reached the ship she looked back once then went in, Hannibal followed behind her.

This was utterly embarrassing! He had teleported back to his ship after his father had ordered him to do so and had medicated himself the best he could, the medical table had done all that it could to heal the wound to his thigh but it had stopped in mid-stitch forcing him to finish fixing himself up. The wound on his chest from where he great-niece had used a water sword on him was smarting him badly, he had applied the best medication he had on his ship to the wound and although it had closed up he was still experiencing some pains. He had not any intention of returning to Egypt, to the camp his father was in, as soon as he had medicated and fixed himself up he had moved his ship to the Veu de Noiva waterfall in Chapada dos Guimaraes, he had done some looking up of South America the past few weeks and liked the place a lot, the second he had touched his ship down near the falls he had put up the force field. He had clicked off his communicator and had tossed it and his locator on his dresser. All throughout him medicating his wounds and moving his ship he was experiencing a fit of both shame and anger. He had not meant for Angel or her son to be caught, he had intended to wake up and teleport the woman to the gray-haired man named Atlas then come back and retrieve Angel and her son before Angel even noticed that the woman named Selma was gone, he had not intended on being found by his father, brother and nephew. When he had woke up he had gone off for a quick bath, as he always did after he woke up only this time very needed due to his having a nocturnal emission sometime during the night, and during so he had not been paying attention to what was going on behind him. When he turned after finishing his bath he had found Angel up and about, she had just entered the water and was swimming around like one of the aquatic animals that the humans called a Dolphin, her movements had intrigued him and he had watched, at least until she had noticed him and started throwing water at him.

That had been fun, he had thrown water back at her then had started imitating her as she started sending water bullets and ice bullets at him. He had grabbed his underpants and slid them on then had gone to her and asked if she could teach him how to do them moves, which she had said she'd gladly do. He felt anger towards himself for not keeping his guard up when he had left his family's camp two weeks ago, his brother had walked up to him and he had thought he'd felt him slap his ass but he had not checked. He had gone by his business without even checking to see if anything was on him that was a tracking device. His anger carried over to his father and nephew for this deception, a man needed time to himself and for him he was plain staying away from his family because he was disgusted by all of them. He had not meant to slap Angel and make her attack him, he had seen his nephew appear first and had panicked, his hand had gotten a mind of its own and he had slapped his great-niece hard. He forgave her for the attack, he'd of done the same thing if something like that had happened to him, and he also forgave her for ratting him out on keeping her captive in his house. He had had to act fast on that one to keep her silent on his secret, he didn't want it out in the open. His panicking mind had caused a lot of trouble, his great-niece attacking and injuring him and then her ratting him out. He put full blame on his family, things were doing well before they had come into the picture that morning which seemed already so long ago but was only eight aways behind him.

The embarrassing part wasn't having her defend him, take up and distract his father from attacking him while he had been down. The embarrassing part had come later, after he had set his ship down and instructed his staff to start clearing the area he had been called into his ship by one of his butlers who had stayed inside. His mother, for the past few weeks, had really been trying to get in contact with him and this time she was serious, he had gotten to the phone just as the last ring had come through. He had apologized for being so scarce, he did like talking with his mother and telling her the happenings of his life, and he had explained that his reason for being so scarce was because he was extremely busy, of which he was. His mother had stayed quiet throughout his blabbering and then, after he had finished talking, she had started in, she had given him no warning or any chance to explain himself, she had just given him a piece of her mind.

"Tazzy, I've been trying to get in contact with you for a month now and each time you have not answered." his mother had said. "I am very concerned for you, especially since that father of yours is back in the picture."

"Things have been fine between me and dad." he had lied. "Getting along like we should."

"You don't lie very well, honey." his mother had said. "Has your father been hurting you? If he has you better tell me. I'm your mother, I need to know."

"No Mother." he had answered nervously. "Besides the slap on the back of the shoulders and head, he hasn't touched me."

"So if I came over to where you are at and checked you out I'd find not a thing amiss?" his mother had said, he had started looking all around at that moment, completely nervous. "Not a bruise, scar or scratch on that body of yours."

His stammering had caused her to hang up the phone, she had teleported to the center of his camp with his younger sister, Qeeta, soon after demanding where he was. He had done quite a bit of swallowing and loosening of the collar of his shirt before exiting his ship, when he his mother had seen him she had ran up and pushed him back into his ship. She had asked him again if there was any marks on him from his father and he had told her that there was no marks on his body at all, a big fat lie. She hadn't believed him and had dragged him to his bedroom chamber on his ship, once inside she had started pulling at him clothes, he had tried to keep out of her reach but she was insistent. A mother's worry can make a woman physically stronger, that was the saying and when she had pinned him against the baseboard of his bed that had proven true. She had ripped his jacket and shirt off then had seen the bruises on his stomach, he had rubbed make-up over the bruises on his face after she had hung up the phone and when the make-up smudged she noticed, she wiped all the make-up off of him and then pulled him to the side. One look was all it took for her to push away from him.

"I don't know who's more of an idiot, that father of yours or you." she said to him in utter disbelief. "Him for hurting you the way he is or you for allowing it to happen."

"I'm not allowing it to happen, I do fight some." TazirVile had lied, in truth he had not raised a finger to defend himself.

"You lie!" his mother had exclaimed. "If you did you wouldn't be like this! You are a walking scar factory, Tazzy! Just one look at your back and arms is enough to convince anyone that you've been throughly messed up!"

"I'm a survivor, that's what my scars show." TazirVile had yelled out. "My scars show that I live and not all of them are by my father, some are from battle and others are from..."

"A majority are though, Son!" his mother had turned and given him such a look he had sat on his bed. "I bet your legs are just as bad as your back and arms."

"M-m-maybe a new scar here and there." TazirVile had admitted, there was no getting around his mother, she knew when he lied.

His mother sat down slowly beside him, he felt her poke at him with her fingers and he let her, he had a gray flexible wrap-around bandage around his chest which she was interested about. Before he could stop her, she started unwrapping the bandage from around his chest. She peered at the new scars and the new wounds he had received from his father's whip, sword and knife, when she looked at his front and saw the slashing wounds he had gotten from Angel and the one long wound he had gotten from his father's whip that was just starting to heal. She looked at the hot poker wounds then turned away, the hot poker wounds were right bad still and they were still badly bruised. She asked him to stand up and he did, he let her examine his lower body, there weren't many new wounds on his legs, there was the thigh injury but that wasn't from his father.

"I fought a lot for you to be sent to schools where you would get the best education outside of being evil, I'm very disappointed in you for allowing this to happen to you still." his mother had said. "Why are you still allowing that brute to be around you? There's no shame in staying away from him, he shows you no love at all. Or respect for that matter."

"He's my father." he had answered quickly.

"So what!" his mother had exclaimed. "When that girl came by my house and told me that you was still being badly treated by that horrid man I nearly didn't believe her, I'm glad I did and I do wish I would have come sooner."

"What girl?" he had asked, suddenly alarmed.

He had gone and put on a slate gray tuxedo, a light gray vest with gray ties and a white shirt and had changed his shoes to match the suit all the while listening to his mother tell him how his great-niece had gone to her house on Zeta Ren to ask her about him and how his father had been when he had been a child. He was very alarmed by this, if not for his strange feelings of connectiveness to his great-niece he would have felt offended that she had gone to his mother for such information. When he had finished redressing himself he sat beside his mother, she had stopped gone quiet, his shirt was over her lap and she was running her fingers over the faint blood trails in it.

"It's not just me that's concerned for you, sweetheart." his mother suddenly said. "My part of the family is, your sister is, your neighbor, Gloar, and obviously so is that girl. We're all very concerned about you."

"Or at least she was, after what just happened..."

He had told her everything, how he had captured her and kept her captive him his house for near three weeks, had asked her to train him in his newly acquired elemental powers, he lit the palm of his hand on fire to show his mother what he was saying was true, he told her how he had sparred with her and how she had escaped and come back to Earth, the chase through the desert in Egypt and how she had injured his brother and where his father had threatened to break his ribs if he didn't continue chasing her. He stopped momentarily to take a sip of water then went on to telling his mother about what had happened over the past two weeks, of him following his great-niece who had been shoved around by a man who his brother had used Marionous on to make him take his great-niece, and another woman, to a location where she'd be vulnerable so she could be captured and how he had chased the man off the night before and had taken both his great-niece and the woman in. He told her about his nocturnal emission, about how connected he felt to his great-niece and how whenever she had pains they'd go away when he touched her and then he told his mother about how she had even had the pains around him.

"I'll get to the part that confuses you in a bit," his mother said after he had finished talking. "you said your brother used his Marionous power to control a man to bring your great-niece out in the open and an innocent woman as well?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Kuruk was always one to use boldness and not think of the consequences of his actions." his mother sighed. "uses brawn over brain, and he raised his own children to be that way. I know, his son wouldn't be the way he is with his conquerings if his father didn't raise him that way. And, sadly, he wouldn't have raised his children that way if he, himself, had not been raised that way."

"Vile didn't raise his kids like that though." he had said, it was true, Rita and Rito had been allowed to be children for a while before their father had started up on their evil education and even though both had their issues, his nephew never beat them. He chided them from time to time and he did demand respect, but he never struck them.

"That's because Vile was smart, he didn't want his children to go through what he did. I will give him that, he cares and loves his children, he was never one to create then terrorize." his mother had said.

"I don't think Kuruk terrorized his children, he does seem to love and care for all three of them." he had said. "He was tough on them, but I don't think he terrorized them."

"Maybe not, I know he didn't let them have a chance to experience a childhood. Just like your father did with you. A child needs to have time to him or herself, a child needs to run around and play. Get cuts, scrapes and bruises, cry a little, get in trouble, get into hobbies and have fun. Not just be made then hop right into education and training." his mother had said.

"I agree with you there, that's why I am the way I am with Eshal." he had said. "Did I ever tell you that Cyla, when she moved in, really got on my daughter for leaving her toys on the floor and not making her bed?"

"Eshal is a toddler, she has that right to leave her toys lying about and to not make her bed." his mother had said. "She won't understand any of the picking up of her toys or making her bed or eating her greens or even not having a tantrum because she isn't getting sweets until she's around five or six hundred years old."

"That's what I said." he had nodded his head. "Cyla, though, claimed I was spoiling her and raising her wrong."

"Are you?" his mother had asked him.

"Hell no!" he had exclaimed.

Angel and Hannibal slowly made their way down the hallway that had purple rugs, light brown walls and bats hanging lifelessly in picture frames. TazirVile, Angel thought, must be real found of bats because even in his mansion he had framed lifeless bats hanging on his walls. She shuddered at the thought of what horrors the bats went through in their final hour of life, she felt for them. They went down the hallway looking inside each and every door that they passed, looking for Eshal. When Angel came to the room that's door was slightly ajar she peeked in slowly, the door opened on its own and she saw her great-uncle sitting on his bed with his mother, Ashaklar seated right beside him. When the door opened a little Ashaklar had looked up, she was now getting up from the bed and walking over, Angel leaped up and grabbed the bar just above her that had a burgundy banner with the design of fangs on it, Hannibal leaped and caught the bar just before Ashaklar opened the door and looked out. Angel thought that Ashaklar would go back in and close the door behind her, she didn't, she turned and went back into the room without closing the door.

"Now, I'll help you on this other issue you are facing with your niece." Ashaklar's voice reached Angel's ears. "You says she had experienced that pains near you and that when you touch her they go away?"

"Yes," TazirVile's voiced carried over.

"Is she still showing the pains for her father?" Ashaklar asked.

"Yes,"

"Well then it's very obvious that she is also your mate." Ashaklar said.

"Can't be, that's impossible!" TazirVile exclaimed, Angel could tell he was in denial. "She's my nephew's mate, not mine."

"She's experiencing the pains for both you and her father, her pains have gone away when both of you touch her, you have experienced night dreams. It's obvious, honey, she's your mate." Ashaklar said.

"Then how do I explain the way I feel about her?" TazirVile asked, Angel was now really tuning in. "I feel... such a connection to her, I feel so intrigued by her... I don't know, I just feel drawn in by her."

"You two have so much in common, that's one reason." Ashaklar said to her son. "The other is because you're falling in love with her, it's natural. Perfectly natural."

"I don't think I can share her with my nephew." TazirVile sighed. "I don't even think I believe she's my mate."

"Well, if you still have your doubts then why not go to the Temple and ask the Universal Gods yourself what's going on." Ashaklar said. "They'll answer any questions you have."

"I-I'll think it over." TazirVile said. "You staying for a while or are you heading out?"

"I think I and Qeeta will stay for supper." Ashaklar said. "You make sure to stay in contact, no more of this hard to get in contact with young man."

Angel quickly leaped over to the other side of the door frame, Hannibal followed, he was still clumsy in the form he was in, he didn't land on his feet and his tail slapped against the door frame. Angel poked him in the shoulder then turned and ran off, she continued her search for Eshal, Hannibal got to his feet fast and followed. When Angel turned around a corner she grabbed Hannibal and threw him to the wall, she looked around the corner and saw that no one had followed them, Ashaklar and TazirVile were still talking in TazirVile's bedroom chamber, she pulled back around the corner and released Hannibal. Hannibal had a light sandy blond coat and deep brown eyes, the hair around his head looked like a Lion's mane and it was thick, so thick it almost made him look like he had both an afro and a beard at the same time.

"Don't you just love how one can misunderstand kindness?" Angel asked Hannibal. "Help him learn elemental powers and bam, he gets all heart soft."

"Your father's side of the family is a weird one." Hannibal replied, he sat down and scratched behind his ear with his hind leg. "Can we get this done please, I feel bugs on me."

"Yuck! Lets go."

They found Eshal's bedroom chamber on the ship, it was five doors down on the hallway that they had turned on. Eshal's bedroom was like the typical bedroom chamber of a little girl, she had a single bed with a spiral head and baseboard painted pink lavender, the blanket on the bed was checkered pink and purple while the sheets were plain purple. She had five pillows, one small pillow, two throw pillows and two normal sized pillows, on the bed, all with purple floral pillow cases. There was a deep purple dresser off to one side of the bed with a bedside table on it of flowers, a China Doll was right beside the lamp, and there was a large oval mirror in the room that had gold and purple leaves around on the frame. A toy chest bulging with toys sat at the end of the bed, there were normal and alien-looking dolls sitting on the toy chest that had dresses on them. Eshal was sleeping soundly in her bed, she never noticed when Angel changed to her true form or when Hannibal resumed his true form, she went on sleeping. Angel gently pulled the blanket and sheets back and picked Eshal up, she grabbed two of the little girls dolls then turned and nodded her head. Hannibal walked up to her and grabbed her arm, she teleported them out of TazirVile's ship back to Atlas' stronghold in the Crystal Mountains. Once there Angel carried Eshal, who was still sleeping, into Atlas' palace.

"Don't worry, the potion is now voided out." Angel said when she saw Hannibal check himself out in a the mirror in her room. "Can only be activated after the transformer, that's me, changes into something she, or he, isn't and doesn't go back to his or her true, birth, form. Now that I've changed back to my true form, you've resumed yours."

"That's good." Hannibal said in relief. "And no more biting insects on me, they were driving me crazy."

"Don't you mean bananas Monkey-Boy?" Angel snickered.

"So, now what?" Hannibal asked.

"Now we wait, I'll return Eshal in a few days." Angel replied. "She'll stay in my chamber until then." Angel handed Hannibal his knife when she stopped in front of her bedroom chamber's door. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."


	26. Chapter 26

"The Andromeda Galaxy has had it hard this past week due to the sudden attacks on four planets by TazirVile Surfeit, the son of DuruVile Surfeit and Ashaklar. TazirVile Surfeit has been attacking and conquering planets like mad throughout the galaxy he has claimed as his in his search for his young daughter, EshalVile, born to him through his ex-wife Bespe. So far he has conquered Ando, Irving, Ren and Shaw in the Andromeda Galaxy and is heading onto the next four planets and their joining moons Ute, Goor, Baila and Vral, at the rate that the second son of DuruVile is going, he will have the whole of the Andromeda Galaxy conquered within another week." an orange haired alien woman wearing a bright red dress said.

"In other news of the universe, KurukVile Surfeit, the firstborn son of DuruVile Surfeit and his remarried wife, Cyla, has conquered fully the Joga Galaxy and has set his sights now on the galaxy which will bring him further wealth and shoot him up higher on the totem pole of Wealthy Conquerors, the Ivor Galaxy which is known well for each planet having caves and tunnels full of semi-precious and precious gems and silver. KurukVile Surfeit's own firstborn son, Master Vile, has fully conquered the Dark Galaxy and is currently spending time between his palace on Gamma-Vile writing up laws and regulations for his new galaxy and his new galaxy, he is still working hard on conquering the planet in the Milky Way Galaxy, Earth and in finding his young daughter, who is also his mate, Angel Irene and their firstborn son who was given the name Bile by his mother." the orange haired alien woman's co-anchor spoke up, he was very like his partner only he had bright blue eyes and black hair.

"Speaking of Earth, the only planet of the Milky Way Galaxy that has intelligent life on it has become a hot spot in activity lately with the sudden re-appearance of Angel Irene and her team of supporters which the inhabitants of the universe's full reach of planetary residents are calling the The Resisters. Angel Irene and her small army have gone from place to place fighting and making the planet's conquering for her father very sticky and shaky. Master Vile had control of the planet fully four months ago, since his daughter's return to the planet things have gone from good to bad, Master Vile is saying that when his daughter is caught she will be dearly punished and that the planet will be under his complete control as soon as she is recaptured. Master Vile also has his sights set on a male that has been his daughter's constant companion for the past four months, he claims that the male is trying to claim his daughter-mate as his and that, the famed Conqueror of World's, says will not ever happen." the orange haired alien woman said. "The whole of the universe is now all ears and eyes on this very prominent family and the whole universe is hoping that the Conquering Comet, as TazirVile Surfeit is now being called, finds his daughter soon."

The screen suddenly went black and everyone groaned, this was the normal for the old tv set which Billy had found lying around in an alleyway after he and the rangers and Angel, Atlas and Atlas' men had returned from taking back the whole North American continent. For the past three days Billy had been fiddling with the old tv, trying to see if he could tap into the news channels around the planets outside of Earth. He was able to only tap into one news station, on a planet ruled by Master Vile, and through that they were able to find out what was going on. KurukVile and Master Vile had been absent for almost a week leaving them to deal with just DuruVile, who was a formidable opponent in his own right. Atlas had to rely on Angel to teleport him and a small number of men to a different location to hunt, he wouldn't let her get too far away from him or help in hunting, Atlas and his small number of men took down a large Cape Buffalo and an Elephant on the first hunting trip which had been enough to fill up their supplies, on the second hunting trip Atlas and his small group of men had taken down a herd of twelve Cape Buffalo, that was enough to keep them going for a short while. Atlas, Helen, Hannibal and Claudia all pitched in on helping Julius get back to his usual self, after a week he was nearly back to the way he was before KurukVile had used his Marionous power on him to bring Angel, and Selma, out in the open.

Bile got sick three days after Angel recovered him from her father and his family, although he was only sick for a single day it was enough to set Angel off. He was on soft foods now, had taken to them right quickly, and had gained the few ounces he had lost, after he got better Angel started returning to taking back Earth from her father. It was a real walk in the park, barely any monsters were in the states that she had yet to take back, whatever monsters were in the states Atlas and his men and the rangers, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell took care off quickly. Everything in Atlas' stronghold was on schedule, no one went off their routines except for Atlas, Helen, Hannibal and Claudia with their continual support of Julius and, of course, the small child that Angel had taken from her great-uncle.

EshalVile, the girl who had sparked her father's new nickname of Conquering Comet, had settled into things after one day of being in Atlas' stronghold. She had woke up a few hours after being taken by Angel and had started crying and asking where her father was and had refused anything to eat or drink for one single night, the next morning when Angel exited her bedroom chamber, going across the hall to Bile's bedroom chamber, Eshal had followed her. Eshal followed Angel like a shadow and after three days when Angel went to the courtyard where Cleopatra and Calypso were playing and Eshal had seen them she had struck a nice friendship up. Angel used her Water Healing abilities on Selma to fix the whip lashes on her body, Angel left her whip lashes intact. When Angel was away taking back North America fo the people of Earth Selma, Aphra and Alexis kept a watch on Eshal, as she was called.

"Sorry everyone, I think this thing's not going to pick up anything else for a while until I find out what's wrong." Billy sighed. "Very hard to get a signal from so far out of our satellites."

"That's alright, Billy." Angel said. "we know what's going on at the moment, that's important."

"I feel for the people in the Andromeda Galaxy." Kat sighed. "He is really tearing that galaxy apart looking for Eshal."

"I was planning on returning her after a few days, couldn't do that after he left Earth." Angel replied. "And I refuse to hand her over to Duru."

"He left Earth after how many days again?" Tommy asked. "One or two?"

"Not days, he left after six hours." Angel replied. "I'll only return her when he is back here."

Angel had explained how her great-uncle had told his mother how he felt a connectiveness to her and how he felt intrigued and drawn in by her and how his mother had told him that she believed that Angel was also meant to be his universal mate. The rangers, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell had all exploded in roaring laughter after she had told them what she had heard, Lieutenant Rollins asked if TazirVile had something wrong going on upstairs and Angel replied she had no clue. It took a full four days before Master Vile, KurukVile and DuruVile were able to get back on their feet, Master Vile had just been knocked out, his father had been badly injured though and needed a few extra days to recover. DuruVile's chest was tended to and his ear was sporting a nice bandage on it, courtesy of Angel and her Tiger-form. Cyla was walking around in a full arm cast, her arm had been torn to the muscle and had needed a lot of tending to put back together, Irka's ribs had been broken. Rita and Rito had just been stunned, they got off far better than anyone else in Angel's father's camp. Triskull spent nearly a full week in bed, his injuries were right bad and he needed a good long rest before he could resume his normal routine. After KurukVile and Master Vile had recovered word had reached them about their conquests in the Joga and Dark Galaxies and had decided to head off to finish the job of conquering their respective galaxies leaving Earth in DuruVile's hands. Now that their respective galaxies had been conquered, Angel was expecting them to return to Earth any day.

"Well, when are we going for the Island country's?" Kat asked. "The Philippines, Micronesia, Nauru, Haiti, the Bahamas and the sort."

"Soon." Angel replied. "We go for the Micronesia islands first, then the Philippines. Those are going to be difficult, less room to fight and a lot of water around us."

"Why not use the ocean to help us?" Jason asked. "Have you put up a shield then you, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell fight outside of the shield while Atlas and his men and we fight the monsters inside the shield?"

"Atlas would flip." Angel said. "But with Duru being our opponent now, I'd have to be outside the shield to fight him."

"At least until your dad and granddad return." Aisha spoke up. "And Tazir, of course."

"He won't return for a week, when he finds out that Eshal isn't on any of his now conquered planets he'll return here to look for her." Adam said. "And when that happens..."

"A whole new case of whoop ass happens." Lieutenant Rollins said. "Maybe now he will of forgotten the little bug that bit him and will leave the I'm smitten by my great-niece thing be."

"I hope so!" Angel exclaimed. "My father is enough to deal with with this hocus pocus universal mate thing."

"His family is a weird one." Captain O'Nell snickered. "Taking on partners within the family, gross!"

Angel left Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell's shack, where they had all packed in to hear what was going on in the universe through the tv set that Billy had discovered and brought back. She went to Atlas' palace and made off for the courtyard where she had left Eshal at last. When she entered the courtyard she saw that Eshal was playing with Cleopatra and Calypso, they were coloring and dressing up dolls. Hannibal sat nearby, for the past few days he had been acting as translator for his baby sister's, whatever they said to Eshal he'd translate, he had his work cut out for him because Eshal, after she had warmed up to his baby sister's, was constantly asking them questions and talking. He was exhausted, sometimes Claudia took over for him in translating but mostly it was him. When Angel walked into the courtyard Eshal sprang up like a rabbit and ran to her. Eshal had been wearing a pair of footsie purple pajamas that had long rabbit-like ears on the feet, she was now wearing a dark blue dress and shoes, she had a light blue ribbon around her waist.

"Iiiii!" Eshal said, she jumped up and grabbed Angel's hand.

"Hello there, been picking flowers?" Angel asked Eshal.

"Uh huh!" Eshal jumped up and down excitedly. "Pwetty dey aww."

"And they sure make you even prettier." Angel replied.

Eshal had a headpiece of purple and yellow Lotus flowers on her head that really brought out her blue hair, Angel gently brushed the little girl's purple bangs out of her eyes then sent her back to Cleopatra and Calypso who were calling for her to return. Angel was hoping that TazirVile would return soon, when he had left she had gotten really nervous and Atlas wasn't really helping matters at all. He didn't want Eshal in his stronghold, even though she got along with his twin daughter's well he was still weary of her. After sending Eshal back to her friends Angel walked on to the Throne Room, another reason why Atlas didn't much like Eshal there at his stronghold, mainly his palace, was because he wasn't being allowed to be himself, Eshal was into everything and had to be watched constantly, Eshal had been found in his bedroom chamber twice, she had also been found in Hannibal and Claudia's bedroom chamber's, she wasn't allowed to be left alone for a minute now, someone was always watching her. When Angel entered the Throne Room she swiftly closed the door behind her, Atlas was seated in his chair and had Selma on his lap. The second he saw her he motioned for her to come forward.

"Dat alien bahk yet?" Atlas demanded.

"No, he's opening up a good case of angry dad on the Andromeda Galaxy." Angel replied. "I refuse to hand Eshal over to his father."

"I no hep yeh on yeh n'xt fight til yeh git rid of her!" Atlas said angrily.

"Oh come on now Attie..." Angel said, she dropped down by his legs and started nuzzling up against him. He pulled his legs away quickly.

"No, she be gone or I no hep yeh anymoh." Atlas said. "Yeh begohn!"

Angel did as she was told, she slept peacefully that night and made sure that Eshal was in good hands before she, the rangers, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell left to go take back Micronesia. Angel decided on doing something else other than going from one island to the next and putting up numerous shields, she put up a shield that ran over each island and she made sure that it went all around, not just stopping on the ocean's floor. Once the shield was up she, the rangers, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell went to work. Angel made an air ball and trapped twenty monsters in it, she flung it to the ocean then turned and sent flaming comets, a fire tornado and a series of fire discs at the monsters that were running at her. Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell were firing their weapons at the monsters near them, they gunned down fifteen monsters before needing to refill their weapons. The rangers had all morphed and were fighting near the center of Caroline Island. Just as Angel and her friends were cutting the monsters back DuruVile showed up in a large sea-fairing vessel with black sails that had red roses that were held in the mouths of a dark purple Dragon's head on them. His vessel was equipped with almost a hundred canons and it seemed all were fired at the same time at the shield. The canon balls exploded when they hit the shield but they didn't penetrate so Angel and her friends went back to fighting the monsters. After Caroline Island, they went to Mariana Island and after Mariana Island they went to Marshall Island. Their hardest fight happened on Kiribati though, two of the rangers were forced to de-morph and got hurt by a monster and a long clawed monster caught Lieutenant Rollins on his arm before being driven back. After a full half day of fighting Angel, the rangers, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell sat down at a grassy hill to catch their breaths, Billy ran the tally on the monsters they had fought.

"We fought a hundred monsters," Billy said after he finished the tally. "are all of Master Vile's army with him now or has he just decided to pull them out and conquer Earth himself?"

"They went with him, remember he conquered the Dark Galaxy, he needed them monsters to do so." Lieutenant Rollins replied. "Glad it wasn't thousands, I can deal with just a hundred."

"What's next?" Kat asked.

"Well, we can't go do the Melanesia Islands yet or the Polynesia Islands for that matter, great-granddad is in the way." Angel replied. "How about the Philippines?"

"Where is Duru anyway?" Aisha asked.

"He's right there, seems right pissed that he cannot do anything at the moment." Tommy pointed out to sea, DuruVile's ship was sitting just out of reach of the shield and DuruVile was stomping around the bow of his ship.

"Maybe we can get the Melanesian and Polynesian islands tonight, lets go get the Philippines." Captain O'Nell punched his fist out.

It took them a full day to get the Philippines and Taiwan back from Master Vile, since Atlas was acting like such a jerk Angel decided to sleep away from his stronghold. DuruVile followed them wherever they went, always trying to get into the shield to fight and always failing to do so which thoroughly pissed him off. The next morning Angel, Lieutenant Rollins, Captain O'Nell and the rangers went to New Zealand, Angel put up a shield which included the islands of Melanesia in it as well. It took them a full day to defeat the monsters on the islands, when midnight arrived each and every one of them was exhausted, battered and bruised.

"So, after all that what have we left to do?" Tommy asked.

"Australia, Japan and the islands near the Americas." Angel replied.

"Didn't we already do those?" Kat asked.

"Cuba, the Bahamas, Hispaniola, the Cayman Islands, Jamaica, Haiti, the Dominican Republic, Puerto Rico..." Angel started off then slowly trailed off.

"How about Canada?" Billy asked. "Or was that already taken back?"

"Nope, Canada and South America both still are my father's." Angel replied. "For now, that is."

Angel returned to Atlas' stronghold after she, the rangers, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell took back the Philippines and Taiwan. Atlas acted as if Angel hadn't been gone an hour, he gave her a very cold shoulder and that, Angel's friends noticed, hurt her some. If she so much as went over to sit next to him he got up and moved, he wouldn't speak to her either. After a single day back at Atlas' stronghold, Angel grabbed her son and Eshal and her and Eshal's things and left, her friends went with her. They relocated to Angel Grove, California and Angel was given a big cheer when she appeared. Eshal hid behind Angel as the mayor shook her hand then she followed Angel as she was led to her new apartment which was right near the park, before Angel, Eshal and Bile entered the apartment the mayor slipped Angel five thousand dollars, saying it was a thank you gift from her and the people of Angel Grove. Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell went to their apartments and crashed in their beds, they were completely drained, the rangers went to their homes. The second Angel stepped foot in her apartment she nodded her head, her apartment was fully furnished and was spacious, she had asked for it to be a two room apartment, one room for her and one room for her son and Eshal.

One hour after arriving in her new apartment the phone rang, it was one of them white trimstyle corded phones with a white cord that spiraled, the cord's reach went almost to the stove, the kitchen was right small but it was appropriate for just one person. There were three floor cabinets, they were oak and had white marble surfaces. There was a stainless steel refrigerator, a microwave, a blender and a coffee maker in the kitchen, the refrigerator was stocked with food for a month but Angel knew she'd have to get some baby food and some items for Eshal, she had no idea how much longer she'd have the little girl. Angel jumped when the phone rang and she slowly answered it, this wasn't her first time using a phone, she was nervous because no one had her number.

"Heh-hello who is this?" she asked when she picked the phone's receiver up.

"Hello, great-granddaughter." DuruVile Surfeit's deep, booming voice came through the receiver.

"Duru! How the hell did you get this number?" Angel gasped in shock.

"Just kidding, it's Charles." Lieutenant Charles Rollins started laughing.

"Dammit Charles!"

"Had ya scared there for a second, big bad Doowoo done got your number and decided to call you up for a chat." Lieutenant Rollins said. "They can't get numbers, can they?"

"Not that I know of, I don't think they can tap in either." Angel replied, she was relieved that it was Charles and not her great-grandfather.

"You busy tonight?" Lieutenant Rollins asked.

"Yeah, got baby and toddler watch to do." Angel replied. "I'm about to head out to get some baby food and other kid stuff."

"Need help?" Lieutenant Rollins asked.

"No, I have things." Angel replied. "Thanks for asking."

She and Lieutenant Rollins talked for a short while then Angel hung up, she collected Eshal and her son and headed out. She had no idea how hard it was to be watching after both an infant and a toddler at the same time, all throughout the store Eshal was touching and picking things up that she shouldn't have and Bile cried. In all, Angel placed a milk pump, five bottles and nipples, enough baby food to last a month, some gummy bears and other candy appropriate for a toddler and some baby toys in her cart. Angel tried to make it through the store quickly without having anything get destroyed by Eshal but just before Angel reached the cashier Eshal grabbed, and dropped, a jar of grape jelly.

"I am so sorry about the jelly!" Angel said when she got to the cashier.

"Don't worry about it," the manager said. "babysitting?"

"You can say that, yes." Angel replied. "She's my great-uncle's kid."

"Is she three years old or older by his standards?" the manager asked.

"Technically older by our standards but a toddler." Angel replied. "Three hundred and one years old. Eshal don't touch that please."

"Otay." Eshal said, she made a face.

The trip to the store cost Angel $75 and took just under an hour but to Angel, due to the jelly incident it felt like forever. Angel went back to her apartment and put up her purchases then decided to try to put Eshal and Bile down for a nap. That was better said than done, Bile went to sleep fast, Eshal, though, would have none of it. She yelled no and said she was not going to take a nap then she started stomping around, she had a tantrum. Angel finally got her to calm down after she gave her a bowl of gummy worms and one of her dolls, the second Eshal was calm Angel flopped down on her red couch which was in front of the window and sighed. She was just reaching over to retrieve the remote to the television when the bell rang. She stood up and went and answered the door, to her surprise it was Cindy and her husband, William "Billy" Faulk.

"We heard you was back and wanted to drop by and say hello." Cindy said. "How are things?"

"I think I'm about to have a bloomin' mental episode!" Angel said, she was frustrated.

"Why?" Cindy asked, suddenly alarmed.

Cindy Faulk, born Cindy Blake, was the reporter of News Channel 12 and she looked to be in fine shape. She had blonde hair which was cut to look like a smile, it was short on the sides but was longer in the back, and she had blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue blouse and had white tennis shoes on her feet, she had married William "Billy" Faulk just before Angel had had her first forced sexual encounter with her father and had been deemed pregnant soon after. William "Billy" Faulk was the camera guy for her, they had met and had instantly fallen for each other after he had been assigned to follow her around with a camera. William was a tall man reaching near six feet in height with brown hair and eyes, he was wearing a green muscle shirt and blue jeans, there were brown boots on his feet. Angel led Cindy and Billy into her living room and showed them Eshal, who hid the moment she saw them. Billy sat down on the couch while Cindy sat in the matching red chair. Angel left the living room for only a few seconds to retrieve her son, when she returned Eshal was still in hiding.

"How old is he?" Cindy asked, she wiggled her finger in front of Bile's face and Bile laughed.

"Four months now." Angel replied. "Slow growing baby, he's been this small almost since birth. Only grown half an inch."

"Has he had any interactions with other babies?" Cindy asked.

"No, just me and Atlas." Angel replied.

"Who's Atlas?" Billy asked.

"The guy who helped her take back a majority of Earth." Cindy answered for Angel. "You been with him since Bile was born?"

"Yep."

"Why aren't you with him now?" Cindy asked.

"Due to current events, I decided to give the man some space. He was starting to give me the cold shoulder." Angel replied.

"Distance does make the heart fonder, he shouldn't be giving you the cold shoulder." Cindy said.

"Why is he giving you the cold shoulder?" Billy asked.

Angel asked if they were doing an interview on her and they said that they weren't, both were retired from doing the news and that made Angel relax some. She told them what happened with TazirVile and why she took Eshal. Billy looked at Eshal and gave her a little wave, Eshal ducked when he waved at her. Cindy asked if she could hold Bile and Angel gently placed her baby in her arms. Angel asked if either Cindy or Billy wanted anything to drink and both politely turned her down. After a few minutes of silence Billy asked about DuruVile, Angel's great-grandfather.

"I don't know much about him, except that I'm not handing Eshal over to him. I don't trust him." Angel replied. "He beat her father as a child and he's still abusing him now as an adult."

"Good enough reason why to not hand her over to him." Cindy said. "I mean, she's in much better hands with you than him, I wouldn't hand over my child to someone who abused theirs either."

"What about your dad, Master Vile?" Billy asked. "Or grandfather, KurukVile?"

"Both not on the planet, they took off to finish conquering galaxies they were conquering before they arrived on Earth." Angel replied. "I was going to give Eshal back but her father took off to the galaxy he was working on conquering before I could."

"What is it with your father's side of the family and conquering?" Billy shook his head. "Leave things as they are, less fuss and less confusion."

"Is conquering a way to make a name for themselves?" Cindy asked. "I mean, if so it is a weird way to do so. Messed up a lot of lives."

"I guess it has something to do with their evil minds, they see something and they want it and they go after it without thinking of the consequences." Angel replied. "Like my father conquering the M-51 Galaxy, his birth galaxy. He conquered then got disowned for doing so."

"I'm glad you're the decent one in the family," Cindy said. "you will raise Bile right."

Angel asked Cindy is she had had her baby and Cindy smiled at her and said that, yes she had a baby girl which was six months old. Cindy offered to bring her daughter, who was named Kathy, over to play with Bile and Angel accepted the offer, Bile did need to have some playtime with other babies, she remembered reading that babies did need other babies around them to play with to help with their development, so that they wouldn't become shy or anti social later on when they reach the age where they start speaking and start school. After twenty minutes, Cindy and Billy left, they promised to return the next day with Kathy for the scheduled baby playdate.

"So this is the great DuruVile Surfeit, can't even take care of matters here while my husband and son are gone. Pathetic!" Irka snapped at her father-in-law who was just walking into camp.

"Can it, Irka!" DuruVile snapped back. "You couldn't do any better."

"I could have done twice what you did!" Irka snapped. "All you did was follow and fire, you didn't usher any orders or or even try. You gave up after they stopped for a break."

Rita and her aunt, Dara Dara, sat off to the right in the camp, they hunched their shoulders up and lowered their heads, although what Irka had said was true they knew she was skating on a block of ice that wasn't very thick. Rita carried bruises on both of her cheeks from where her great-grandfather had slapped her for back talking, Dara Dara had been insulted and her grandfather had raised his hand up at her, luckily for her she had backed down just in time to avoid being slapped. Rito had gotten the worse of it, he had been punched in the face four times, in the stomach twice and body slammed once, he had been staying in KurukVile and Irka's ship, his and Rita's father had taken his ship with him when he had gone to the Dark Galaxy. KurukVile had wanted to take his ship with him but he had been talked out of it by his wife, ever since they had left things had gone from bad to worse in the camp. Cyla and Irka were the only ones that had not been touched by DuruVile, everyone else it seemed was fair game to the man. Triskull had gone off on his own twice now since he was healed, he had gone and done some hunting and had brought back an animal that the natives in the area called a Cape Buffalo. DuruVile had insulted him with some of the most hurtful words they had ever heard and Triskull had called him off on it and had gotten beaten. He was walking around with half of his left horn intact. Lord Zedd, Rita's husband, was the only one that DuruVile got along with, it seemed.

"I miss daddy." Rita sighed.

"He'll be back in a few days," Dara Dara assured her niece. "my dad too. Rough it out until then, okay?"

Rita nodded her head then stood and went into her grandparents' ship, in truth she truly did miss her father. She was a daddy's girl, had been one since she was a toddler, she and her father had a good relationship which she was happy to have. Her father was very kind and gentle but he could become stern and insulting when he had to be towards her, her brother and their baby sister, Angel. She went to the living room area on her grandparents' ship which had two couches, one was red leather and was shorter than the other while the other stretched long and was furred. There was one chair and it matched the red leather couch. A shelf ran up one side of the room, on it was the hunting trophies of her grandfather's. There was a small and very finely polished Crocodile skull on the bottom shelf, a bear and bear cub skull above it with a skull of an animal with twisted horns on its head and above them was a huge skull that her grandfather had had to attach to the wall, it had antlers on its head which splayed out sideways. On the floor was a white fur rug of a bear, the head of which was still attached to it, her grandfather had hunted and killed it while in Alaska. There was a phone in the room on a black glass table, it was really cool, Rita thought. The handle of the phone was a femur bone and was a nice polished black, the ear and mouth parts were claws and were red and shiny, the cord between the handset and the main part was black while the main part, a skull with large fangs, was black and shiny, the fangs were white except for the tips which were red, a trickle of blood was painted on the lower jaw. There was a finely painted portrait up on the wall above the chair which made her stop, she looked at it for a long time. Her grandparents really had payed a fine artist to draw and paint them, he or she captured every detail all the way to the facial features and wrinkles and veins on her grandfather's face and body, her grandfather was standing with his wife, her grandmother, in his arms, her head was resting up against his chest and she was looking up at him lovingly. Rita sighed and was turning to walk on to the bedroom chamber she was assigned when the phone rang in the living room of her grandparents ship. She stopped and turned slowly, suddenly struck with both curiosity and fear, she wondered what her grandmother would say if she found out that her granddaughter had answered her phone and she wondered what her great-grandfather would so and do to her if he found out. Her legs moved for her as she was thinking these thoughts and before she knew it, she had the receiver up to her ear and was speaking through it.

"R-Rita Re-Repulsa here," she gulped, her swept her eyes towards the entrance of the living room, she was expecting someone soon to run in and start yelling at her.

"Rita, how's it going honey?" her grandfather's voice came to her so strongly she near dropped the receiver.

"N-not very good, granddad." Rita swallowed hard, her knees were shaking now.

"What's wrong?" her grandfather asked her. "Irka anywhere around?"

"Sh-shes's outside fussing with your dad." Rita belted out. "He's been... giving us grief since you and my dad have been gone."

"How much so?" her grandfather asked. "Sit down and speak to me some, sound like you're having an episode over on the other end."

She did so and then she started wailing on what was going on the past few days that both he and her father had been gone. She told of being slapped and insulted, of her brother being punched and body slammed and of Triskull being beat so bad that he was walking around with half of his left horn gone. When she was done talking she sat still in the red chair, she felt relieved for telling someone what was going on and she was relieved that there was someone that was listening and not just calling her off on things. Her grandfather was silent for a short while then she heard his breathing escalate, that made her sink down in the chair some in fear. Her grandfather, although like her father, was a bit more stricter that her father, despite this she did trust her grandfather more than her great-grandfather and that was what settled her down some.

"Thank you for telling me sweetie, I'll be back in two days." her grandfather said. "Things will settle down then, until then you, Rito, Dara Dara and Triskull lay low. Hear me now?"

"Yes granddaddy." Rita said. "Granddaddy,"

"Yes Rita?" her grandfather said.

"Was he like this when you was younger?" she asked.

"He was tough at times yes." her grandfather answered. "Just gotta know when to clamp it shut and when not to. You hang in there, make sure to spread the word that I'll be back in two days okay?"

"I'll start now." Rita said. "Bye."

"Bye now, love ya girl." and then he hung up, Rita held onto the receiver for a short while before placing her end of the phone down on its cradle.

Rita did as her grandfather had told her to do, she spread around that he was coming back in two days. Irka didn't give her any lip about answering the phone, she actually gave Rita a hug and told her to calm down, that everything was going to be alright. Dara Dara and Triskull were relieved that their father was returning soon, when DuruVile found out that Rita had answered his son and daughter-in-law's phone he wasn't very pleased. Rita shrank into a corner as he stood looming above her shouting at her that she shouldn't be touching items that are not hers and that she should apologize to Irka for answering the phone in her and his son's ship without permission. Irka put an end to the shouting quickly and had her father-in-law back off, DuruVile gave her a look then walked off angrily. Rita, Rito, Dara Dara and Triskull all stayed in Irka and her husband's ship that night, Lord Zedd went back and forth between DuruVile's ship and Irka's.

"Pardon me for saying this but, your wife is a bit short on respect." DuruVile said to Lord Zedd.

"No offense taken, she can be a live wire sometimes." Lord Zedd admitted. "I love her though, regardless of her touchiness."

"I take it she was never raised with her grandparents in the picture." DuruVile said. "I've been told little, just that Vile was disowned for conquering his birth galaxy and little else."

"No sir," Lord Zedd replied. "she and Rito both were raised away from Kuruk and Irka, it wasn't until a year and a half ago that they found out about them."

"And Angel?"

"She had no idea who her father was until three eyars ago, from what I been told that is." Lord Zedd replied.

"Kuruk shouldn't have disowned Vile in the first place, he should have put him in his place instead." DuruVile sighed. "Birth galaxy conquering is out of tradition for this family, unheard and untalked about. If we want to conquer a planet or galaxy we do so outside of our birth galaxy."

"Shows that you give respect." Lord Zedd said.

"You are correct dear boy!" DuruVile slapped his hand against the arm of his chair. "Shows respect and also gives a good reputation. Do you know anything else on the conquering of the M-51 Galaxy and Vile? What did my son say when he found out, what happened?"

"Sir, my wife told me small details which I will gladly share." Lord Zedd said. "Kuruk found out and he spoke his mind on it, escorted "Master" Vile out of his office then took off to take care of matters on a galaxy he was working on conquering. "Master" Vile took advantage of his father being away and attacked Gamma Vile, in the process he killed one of his older sisters and took the other captive, promising her a life or torture in his palace afterwards. She escaped, went to Kuruk's vault and broke off a fragment of the Dacops Crystal then teleported here where she's been ever since. Everyone thought she was dead until last year."

It was no secret that Lord Zedd and his father-in-law, Master Vile, didn't get along. Master Vile had showed up almost four years ago and had usurped him in his efforts to conquer Earth. Master Vile didn't much like him because he had married his daughter, Lord Zedd truly wondered if it was just him that sparked these thoughts because Rita had told him once that her father never did like any of the guys she dated before she joined ranks with him almost ten thousand years ago. Regardless of Master Vile's not liking him, and his not liking his father-in-law because he had showed him up in conquering Earth, Lord Zedd was still in love with his wife and had no intention of leaving her. He did, however, like to speak up of his father-in-law's bad times whenever he was asked about him, it was a way of his to let out steam and also a way of getting his father-in-law back.

"That is disturbing. And Angel, anything other than what I know?" DuruVile asked.

"He didn't know of her until he found a document of hers from Pronghorn that had a lady that "Master" Vile had had relations with sometime ago." Lord Zedd replied. "Beautiful lady, Angel is, but she needs some work done on her attitude."

"Before he found out, do you know anything of her?" DuruVile pressed for more details.

"Are you asking where we found her first?" Lord Zedd asked.

"Yes, I'd like to know details on my great-granddaughter." DuruVile replied. "Any and all that are known."

"He found her in Angel Grove, she was living in a cave just by the beach." Lord Zedd replied. "Apparently, she was living in caves from birth."

"Anything on her upbringing?" DuruVile asked, he was now taking notes.

"Well, besides her real mother being Helen of Earth she was raised by her fraternal twin sister who was fathered by that guy who claims her as his. Bathilda of Greece, I think was her name." Lord Zedd replied.

Lord Zedd didn't know much, he hadn't been very involved in taking Angel captive and the reason for that was again on his father-in-law's head. He saw that since Angel was his father-in-law's daughter he should be the one fighting to capture her and bring her attitude down a few notches. Lord Zedd mentioned about the rangers, who he claimed as rowdy teenagers with too much time on their hands, being her friends and how it seemed that Angel was particularly liked by the red ranger who was named Jason. He couldn't help DuruVile out any further on other details on Angel and stood up to leave his ship. DuruVile asked him to walk with him to his in-ship bar and have a few drinks before heading over to his daughter-in-law's ship to be with his wife. Lord Zedd accepted.

Despite being the smaller of his family's ships, DuruVile did have a nicely arranged ship. The living room had just one couch, a slate gray velor with gray wolves pelts on the back cushions, a glass coffee table stood in front of the couch and there were three oil lamps hanging from the wall. There was one photograph on the wall and it was of him with his wife, Cyla, on their wedding day. Off to one side of the room was a solid wood table that held an old petrified turntable, it had a record on it but it wasn't playing. The carpet in the living room of DuruVile's ship was pure dark blue, the walls were all brown while the ceiling above was coated in silver dust. Lord Zedd followed DuruVile to his in-ship bar, the first time he had seen it he had stopped dead in his tracks. The man did have style!

There were not tables in the room, it just had the bar with the rack behind it that held all sorts of wine, champagne and other drinks. The stools were not stools, they were thick petrified logs, very strong and sturdy. Lord Zedd sat down at the first stool he got to and waited, he placed his Z-Staff off to the side. DuruVile slid him a glass of what he called the stiffest Whiskey in the universe, DuruVile himself had a glass of white wine. They clicked glasses then downed the contents fast, Lord Zedd was impressed with his drink, his definition of a drink was one that made a man pull back in shock after one sip, this one did just that and it even gave him a hot feeling inside which was a bonus. After his drink he stood up, tottered once on the brink of falling down, then placed his hand over his visor, a red transparent light show out from his eyes which made DuruVile stand up.

"What was that my fine young friend?" DuruVile asked.

"I can oversee things by looking through my eye vision." Lord Zedd replied.

"Can you now, nice quality there." DuruVile said. "Could you, by any chance, tap into my great-granddaughter? Tell me where she is?"

"Sure, hold on." Lord Zedd tuned in his vision.

"Well, anything on her?" DuruVile asked, his glowing green eyes seemed to of gotten more glowing.

"No where near us." Lord Zedd replied, he down-powered his vision. "She's back in Angel Grove."

"Where is that?" DuruVile asked.

"California, It's where she was found first. I can take you there if you want." Lord Zedd offered.

"Thank you, let me tell the misses and others and we'll get over there quick." DuruVile stood up and walked out of his in-ship bar.

Rita felt betrayed by her husband for offering to show her great-grandfather who she didn't trust how to get to Angel Grove, she slammed his fists into his chest and yelled at him before she was pulled back by her grandmother and aunt. Irka didn't like leaving the area but she did want to capture her granddaughter so she went to the controls and followed her father-in-law as he drove off towards California. Dara Dara was at the radar, Irka could hear her daughter sending her husband the coordinates of where they were going. Triskull sat nearby, he was positioning the headset on his ears so he could hear any incoming alerts about the weather around them. It was either a team of servants or her husband, Kuruk, who drove the ship but she had been paying attention well whenever her husband drove and had everything down to an art. They set down right near a grassy area outside of the shield near Angel Grove five hours later, no one had any problems and the weather throughout the trip was fantastically on their side, Irka took it as a sign from the Universal Gods that they were about to head into something which would spell victory.

"KurukVile Surfeit coming in, I repeat, KurukVile Surfeit coming in." Irka near jumped out of her seat when her husband's voice came through the radio.

"Kuru!" Irka grabbed and spoke into the radio's receiver. "Irka here."

"Irka sweetheart stay in Egypt until I return." KurukVile said. "I'll be back in half a day."

"Honey, we've already moved." Irka replied. "We're just outside of the shield that's around Angel Grove, California."

"No! No! No!" KurukVile shouted. "Head back to Egypt now and stay there until I return."

"Honey we cannot head back, your father..." Irka started to say, she was interrupted.

"I don't care what my father says, you head back to Egypt and stay there!" KurukVile shouted. "Until I come back to defuse the situation of him hurting members of the family you are to stay in Egypt."

"Honey, we're doing fine." Irka replied. "No need to worry."

"I worry a lot when my granddaughter tells me that my father had struck her, had struck and body slammed her brother and has beaten our son!" KurukVile yelled. "Head back to Egypt now!"

Irka sighed and did as her husband told her, on the way off she received a message from her father-in-law who demanded to know why she was leaving, she didn't answer his message. It was true, DuruVile was difficult to get along with, he had a very short fuse and when it went off the one that was closest usually got hurt. She had seen her son being beat and had come in between him and her father-in-law to stop it, in the process she had been struck in the elbow. DuruVile had apologized for hitting her but she had seen something in his eyes that had said otherwise. Her father-in-law had started off acting so nice and polite but over the past few months he had really gone down in the decency department. She was completely surprised that TazirVile had parted from them, he had started off so strongly then after Angel had been captured and he had moved back to his mansion on Moas he had changed. She was wondering if his father showing up alive had messed him up inside, surely something had happened and surely something was still going on as he had taken off so suddenly without any word on why. They had had to find out through the news that his little girl was missing. Irka was also wondering why Angel seemed so concerned about TazirVile, surely Angel wouldn't care about him, especially so after she claimed she was held captive by the man, it was a real strange situation. Her husband had told her one night in bed before they had had sex that he was real concerned for his little brother, that he seemed to be losing it.

"Was he ever one to show strength?" she had asked. "He doesn't seem like the strong type to me."

"For the past thousand years he's been right cold, even to me and we had such a strong relationship up to that." KurukVile had said to her. "I cannot remember the last time I saw him before we went to his house last year."

"Sweetie, it's been five hundred years." she had told him. "Don't you remember, he was at the party that was held after you conquered the Ergots Galaxy."

"He was?" KurukVile had asked, then he sat up and started thinking. "I... don't remember."

"You got pretty drunk that night dear," she had said to her husband gently. "he was one of the first, but you know I don't remember ever checking him out. All the other guests left at around midnight, he never checked out." when her husband had started rubbing his jaw and going hmmmm, she had sat up and had given him a kiss on his cheek. "Could he be jealous?"

She and her husband had agreed that that was it, TazirVile felt jealous over the accomplishments his brother had made, over his brother having two son's and being more powerful than he. TazirVile had an edge on smarts, KurukVile had to agree with that as his brother had gone to more schools than he, but he had an edge in his elemental powers and with his muscle. KurukVile also agreed that TazirVile did think, and was jealous over, their father favoring him. Irka sighed and parked her and her husband's ship then left the cockpit, her children followed. She went straight to her and her husband's bedroom chamber and layed on the bed, she grabbed the pillow that her husband normally slept on and she buried her head in it. She missed her husband greatly!

Eshal was a handful! Angel went to bed at ten and was woke up by her son at 1am, Eshal woke her up at six and she never got to sleep further afterwards. Angel made breakfast, honey pancakes with sausage which she made sure to cut up into pieces for Eshal and she allowed Bile to nurse, the fridge after one single night was full of milk, she found herself simply pouring what the milk pump took from her down the drain. After breakfast Angel tried to get things ready for Bile's playdate with Cindy and Billy Faulk's daughter but Eshal prevented her from doing a lot. She tried to clean up around the apartment which, after one single day of living in it was looking like a tornado hit. As soon as she picked up the toys that Eshal had up from the floor she'd turn around and find more in their places, this was annoying and she found herself going to the kitchen to calm down. After the apartment was somewhat cleaned up she tried to do clothes, she had just four pairs of jeans, four shirts and four pairs of socks and a single gown, Bile threw up twice in the night and Eshal spilled her juice on her dress. Angel had the clothes cleaned and folded up quickly then found that she had a new chore to do. During her short time doing the clothing Eshal had gone into the kitchen and had taken out the milk and juice, there was milk and juice all over the floor and all over Eshal. Angel cleaned Eshal up first then she mopped up the kitchen floor. Just as she was finishing up the doorbell rang.

"Daddy have ring-ring too!" Eshal said when the doorbell was rung twice more.

"Yes he does," Angel said in a soft voice. "hold on I'm coming!"

She answered the door and found not only Cindy, with her infant daughter safely carried in a baby carriage, but Billy Cranston as well. She escorted Cindy to the living room where Bile was bouncing around on a baby swing, the baby swing she had gone out in the middle of the night for and had purchased for just under $50, then she felt Billy touch her elbow. She asked Cindy if she could watch Eshal for her and Cindy said she would. Billy was wearing a blue checkered jacket over a gray shirt and blue jeans, on his feet were brown hiking boots. As she led Billy up to her bedroom she grabbed a blanket which was draped over a railing and the few toys of Eshal's that had been thrown down the stairs. When she got to her bedroom she dropped to her bed and sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Angel said, she was totally exhausted and it wasn't even noon. "How does Tazzy do it, she's all over the place! So full of energy!"

"My mom use to say that a lot about me and my brother," Billy said. "she said a good walk in the park did the trick."

"Yeah, well I'm afraid to even think what would happen if I did that." Angel replied.

"I was able to pick up reception at my house of what is going on in the universe." Billy said.

"Yeah, what's the news?" Angel asked.

In answer, Billy started fiddling around with the tv in her room, he had a blue bag with him and took out a pair of rabbit ears from the bag, he pulled the wires up high then placed it on the tv's top. He disconnected four wires then took the back off and started re-wiring it, when he replaced the back on the tv he went around and pressed the power button. Billy was the technical one of the rangers, he knew his machines and he was right smart, Angel fretted not a bit about him re-wiring the tv in her bedroom. The tv at first showed nothing but static then Billy moved the left rabbit ear slightly, what suddenly popped up on the screen made Angel's jaw drop low. It was a live broadcast of the planet Goor, a very lovely planet that had just one continent surrounded by deep blue ocean, she saw that there were cities and towns floating on the ocean, they bobbed up and down swiftly and the reason was solely because TazirVile was attacking. There were thousands upon thousands of green, blue, gray and purple skinned Goblins fighting militants back, TazirVile was in the front of his army of Goblins, he was fighting furiously, he was just wearing a pair of deep blue pants, when he started running Angel saw that he had black boots on his feet. He was both fighting with his sword and with his powers, he was throwing some very impressive sonic and energy blasts, some of which were sending people flying twenty feet up, and he was spraying his acidic powers off like a mad man. The bobbing cities and towns were throwing up black and bright red smoke, Angel could hear screaming. Before long she saw a shiny purple ship, shaped like a pentagon, zoomed up from the biggest city. When TazirVile saw the ship fly up he pointed then shouted something out in a language she couldn't understand.

"Jeez Louise! He is tearing that place to pieces!" Angel exclaimed.

"I recorded a program last night that he was on, he was talking in a language that sounds similar to French." Billy said. "He looked beyond pissed!"

"I know French," Angel said. "do you have the recording with you?"

"Yes,"

Billy popped in what he had recorded and just like he had said, TazirVile was beyond pissed off. TazirVile had showed up to put out a bulletin to whoever had his daughter to hand her over or face a melody of pains which he was fully able to dish out, as he put it. When the recording ended Angel saw the deep-rooted anger in his face, his shiny silver eyes were like stone and were so bright they looked as if they were a silvery fire, his face was so hard it looked like a rock. After the recorded bulletin was turned off both Angel and Billy saw TazirVile jab a flag into the soil of the floating town he was on, it was a burgundy flag with a skull on it that looked just like the skull on his ship. When he was done jabbing the flag into the soil he turned around, a tall Goblin wearing a full green suit with silver and gold medals running all along his shoulders had ran up to him. TazirVile nodded his head then walked off, he entered a small ship shaped like a Pear which was deep red and took off quickly.

"He gave Ute and Baila hell last night, conquered both with barely any fight." Billy said. "Just Vral left, the news said that the moons of Baila and Ute have already surrendered."

"What have I done!" Angel exclaimed. "I put all them people in danger! I took his daughter and unleashed a monster!"

"You had the right intentions." Billy said. "You wanted to teach him a lesson."

"Yeah well it's teaching me a lesson!" Angel said loudly. "Don't cross Great-Uncle Taz."

"The news said that he had his sights on the Bula Galaxy after he conquers the Andromeda Galaxy." Billy said. "Also said that the ruling family of Andromeda is on the run, big time."

"I need to return Eshal to her father, think you and the rangers can watch Bile for me?" Angel asked, she was getting up and going to her dresser.

"Kat and Aisha can watch him, I have chores to do at home." Billy said. "Jason and Tommy are waiting outside."

Angel grabbed her black sword and ran down the stairs, Cindy was just getting ready to leave, she was putting her daughter in her carriage. Angel apologized for not being polite and sticking around for her and Kathy's visit, Cindy said she completely understood and wished her well. The soonest Cindy and her daughter left Angel's apartment Billy called up Kat and Aisha and asked them if they could come watch Bile, they accepted and came over quickly. Angel picked Eshal up and headed out the door, Jason and Tommy grabbed her arms just before she stopped outside of her door. She nodded her head at the two young men then teleported. Angel had picked the moon of Ute, a small moon which was nothing but red ice but had three tall and large cities on its icy surface, to contact her great-uncle and give Eshal back. As soon as she was on the moon she walked off, Tommy and Jason slowly got themselves together then followed her.

"Think next time I'll teleport myself." Jason said after he could breathe. "Your teleportation is excellent, but it takes a lot out of the humans with you."

"Magically made teleportation can be a shock to the system for one that's not of magic born heritage." Angel replied. "Or so I have heard."

To Angel's great surprise, the buildings were all built of ice and enforced with strong steel beams, she led her friends to a building that looked like it was a news station and pushed the door open. Jason and Tommy walked in step with her as she walked up to the receptionists desk, she had just barely tapped the bell when a receptionist, a pretty blue faced rat-like alien creature with beady yellow eyes that had a long brown tuft of hair growing out from the top of her head walked over to them. Angel didn't say anything to the rat-like creature, she withdrew her sword and held it out menacingly, the creature raised her hands, she had black and white striped fingernails and started talking in a language that sounded, to Tommy at least, very similar to German.

"Kamera, sendung." Angel said, both Tommy and Jason figured she was speaking in German. "TazirVile, ich habe seine tochter und wollen sei zuruck."

The woman got frantic, she starting jumping up and down, she pointed her finger at Angel and said something in her language that Tommy and Jason couldn't understand then she pointed at the elevator. Angel nodded her head and led her friends to the elevator, it was a solid steel machine with large buttons on a panel that read from 1 to 50, Angel pressed 33 and the doors closed. Eshal had remained quiet, she was looking all around and was clinging onto Angel tightly. Angel shifted her to her other arm and replaced her sword into its sheath, she had a nervous look on her face and was swallowing hard. When the elevator stopped at the level Angel had pressed everyone jumped, the nervousness in the elevator was so thick it could be cut with a knife. When the doors opened Angel walked out, Tommy and Jason followed. They went down a hallway past a few doors then stopped at a room that had a group of people in it, there were two news reporters doing a broadcast, both were male and were wearing blue suits. Angel withdrew her sword and kicked the door in, everyone in the room turned and looked at her in surprise.

"Keep that camera going!" she exclaimed. "Ich habe etwas was ich sagen mochte! Get the doors Tommy and Jason! No one gets in or out!"

"Gotcha boss!" Jason said, he turned the lock on the doors and held the doorknob tight in his hands, Tommy stood nearby, he was looking out the window.

"Jemand von euch sprechen Englisch?" Angel asked, when she got no reply she walked behind the reporters desk and looked at the camera. "TazirVile, I have what you're looking for! I don't know the language on this planet but I'm at a news station building. I repeat, if TazirVile Surfeit can see or hear this broadcast, please come to this building and retrieve your daughter, end this onslaught of destruction!"

"Just the name mentioned makes everyone in this room shiver, Angel make it quick!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I'm doing the best I can, Tommy what do you see out the window?" Angel exclaimed.

He ran to the window and looked out, there was a group of vehicles that had pulled up outside of the building and five blue uniformed men were getting out of them, as he watched he saw that each looked angry. Angel was making another broadcast, she was demanding that TazirVile come get his daughter now, the people around the room were looking very nervous, three shoved Jason out of the way of the door and ran out, the news reporters ran out next followed by the tech crew, it was just the camera guy left in the room. Before long even he was gone. Jason jammed the door the best he could then ran to the camera and tilted it up at Angel, Eshal was starting to cry.

"We're going to have company up here and I'm not talking your great-uncle either!" Tommy exclaimed.

"What do you see?" Angel asked.

"Five uniformed men just entered the building, what looks to be a long blue fire truck just drove up and they've pointed a nozzle up at our level." Tommy replied. "Does that Tazir-guy watch the news?"

"A better question is is he available to see a news broadcast." Jason said. "Try again, I'm changing the channel to twelve."

"Try thirteen." Tommy said. "That might be his hook-up."

Homsi ran up to him with a bottle of medicine which he grabbed and dabbed on his arm quickly, he didn't bother wrapping his wound, he just medicated it then walked on. He was carrying some fine blue bags under his eyes and that was because for one solid week he had not slept a wink, he had been constantly on the move, constantly going from planet to planet in his Andromeda Galaxy looking for his daughter who he believed had been taken by the ruling family as a way to make him stop conquering their galaxy. He had a big wake up call for the ruling family, the Dolis as they were called, and for any other ruling family in the galaxies he had plans to conquer. He walked to his in-ship bar and poured himself a Bourbon and downed it, he poured himself three more then left the room. He had gone to get his daughter for supper, his mother and dear baby sister already waiting at the table, and when he had discovered her missing he had ordered each and every butler and maid on his ship to do a search. The ship had been turned upside down, he had personally torn half of the rooms upside down in search of his daughter and when she hadn't been found he had gotten the idea about the Dolis family taking his daughter as a way to force him into relinquishing his hold on their galaxy. It was a dirty way to make a conqueror stop conquering a galaxy and he was having none of it. He had done over a hundred broadcasts in over a hundred languages, all of which he spoke fluently, and as of yet had not found his little girl.

"Any messages since I was gone?" TazirVile asked a nearby maid.

"Only from your brother, sir." the maid replied. "no others."

"Keep all channels open!" TazirVile ordered. "I want each and every channel open, is there someone at radio to hear in?"

"Yessir." the maid replied. "Ulok is there now."

He walked onto his bedroom chamber and undressed, he showered slowly then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. He had no idea why but he grabbed the remove to the 50" screen he had and turned it on. The channel was the same on his screen, showed eight news reports in eight windows, he placed his remote down and went to his dresser. He took out a pair of deep gray briefs out and slid them on, the scars on his legs bumped up gently, he put on a pair of light gray pants on and took out matching socks then went to his bed and sat down. He slipped the socks on slowly the grabbed a pair of gray shoes and put them on, he was just bending over to tie his shoes when his great-niece came on the seventh window. Besides his burgundy suit, beside black he was also rather fond of the color burgundy and had over twenty sets of burgundy tuxedos in his dressers and hanging up in his closet, he also had gray, deep blue and light gray suits with him, he was one for showing class and he made sure to buy only the best suits and shoes that were available. After tying his shoes he stood up and went to his dresser and took out a white shirt and a light gray vest. He slipped the shirt on and buttoned it slowly, thinking all the while why since he preferred to do his conquering shirtless, then he put his vest on. He was pulling the ties on the vest tight when he heard a staticky report. Not good, he needed each report to come in crystal clear otherwise he'd miss something. He quickly grabbed a gray tie and wrapped it around his neck and made it all nice then turned around and went to his bed. He sat down and grabbed the remote, the report on the seventh window had gone black. He stood up and went to his screen, he pressed the suction cup of his index finger against the seventh window and it came up, dominating the screen entirely.

He pressed for the channel menus on his screen and saw that the station from which the broadcast was being sent from was being broadcast all over the map, it went from 7 to 12 and then to 13 and 5. This was weird, a news station ran on one channel always unless an issue was found and if an issue was happening then it would be changed to one channel, not go from one to another and then another to another afterwards. When the station settled on channel 2 he pressed the OK button and stepped back. His O-shaped mouth dropped instantly when he saw what was happening. He saw his great-niece place his daughter down behind the desk then rush out, the camera suddenly panned fully around and he saw his great-niece along with two what looked to be youth's fighting five well armed men. His great-niece swung her sword once and caught two of the armed men then she dropped after a laser struck her shoulder. She got up quickly afterwards and ran forward, changing into a prehistoric animal that, although was small looked right dangerous.

"I do hope he got the broadcast because in ten seconds we'll be toast!" one of the youth's exclaimed.

"Get them back and bar the door!" his great-niece shouted back. "I can only understand a few words and it seems that they want Eshal!"

"Why do our scientists say the ice worlds are not populated or able to sustain life again?" another of the youth's yelled out. "Looks like this place is fully populated and in good shape society-wise."

He got the coordinates of where the broadcast was being aired then raced out of his bedroom chamber, grabbing his Moas Deep Special sword from his dresser in the process. He ran down the hallway quickly to his cockpit. He jumped into the drivers seat, buckled up then fully turned his ship and headed for Ute's ice moon, Ite. He went fast, going way past the space speed limit of a thousand miles an hour, he didn't care if he received in his mail the next morning a citation for speeding, all he cared about was arrived on Ite, dispersing the situation and getting his daughter, afterwards he'd decide on what to do with Angel and the two male youth's.

They had come in in swarms, the first group had made the door explode off of its hinges and the second group, five well armed men wielding weapons similar to M60 machine guns had ran in and had started firing. Angel had acted fast and had placed Eshal down behind the reporters desk and had shouted for her to stay put then had ran forward. She had dropped the number from five men to three. Jason and Tommy had morphed and were giving all they could, Angel had been shot once then had recovered, her shoulder was a bleeding and smoking mess, then had charged forward, changing all the while into an Archaeopteryx with dull red feathers and dull emerald-green eyes. She had dodged past the well armed men then had turned and attacked the closest man, she had sliced his ankle then had grabbed him by his neck, in response the man had grabbed her and flung her forward, she crashed heavily against the desk. Angel changed back to her true form and leaped up onto the surface of the desk and sent out two large air funnels which forced the three armed men out of the room. She jumped from the desk and ran into the hallway and continued sending air funnels, a laser struck her leg and she dropped to one knee, a laser struck nearby and melted the wall. She swung her arms out and made the iced walls become water, she moved the now liquid water around then shot it forward. Once the water struck the armed men she froze it, only one of the men was able to still fire and he caught her in her shoulder, the shot made her yell out in pain. Jason ran out of the room and kicked the gun out of the man's hand.

"Let get out of here!" Jason yelled.

Angel ran back into the room and picked Eshal up, she twirled twice then made the glass of the window shatter and fly out, she next made the water that was being forced out of the hose outside which was connected to the truck that looked like a fire truck freeze. She ran to the window and leaped out, she used the frozen water like a slide, behind her came Jason and Tommy. The second they leaped onto the ground they ran off, Angel was in the lead with Eshal crying in her arms. They went around a corner then stopped quickly and reversed course, running back around the corner and into an alleyway, a group of twenty uniformed men following right behind them. Jason ran to the front and Angel handed Eshal over to him, she allowed for herself to drop to the back. She started throwing back trash cans, wood from piles, garbage bags and anything else available to trip up their pursuers.

"The next time I decide on revenge for betrayal slap me across the face!" Angel yelled.

"How about better, we'll just lock you up in a jail cell." Tommy yelled back.

They ran out from the alleyway into an awaiting army, there were five cars all lined around the alleyway's entrance with militants hiding behind the vehicles. The second they all came out of the alleyway the militants opened fire on them, Angel raced to the front and leaped high, she swept her arms down and made a jet of fire shoot out at the lasers, the lasers melted before they even touched them. Angel made the icy ground rise up, the vehicles flew up and crashed noisily behind the ice wall she had made, she allowed for a small area to be lowered then she ran through with Tommy and Jason following behind closely at her heels. Two blue vehicles screeched to a stop in front of them and Angel swung her sword, a flaming pike impaled the windshield of one vehicle, she swung and released her sword and watched it soar through air, it impaled through the other windshield quickly. She punched her right hand into the palm of her left and the two vehicles crushed together, her sword flew out from the windshield and landed, handle up, right in front of her. She grabbed it and continued running on without batting an eyelash.

Up ahead of them was a clear area, the city ended abruptly. They raced forward and exited the city to find a new issue, what looked to be over a hundred well armed men charged at the from both sides. Angel leaped into the air and sent a fire stream out, the first line of men were thrown back but the second and third opened fire. Acting fast, Angel made a shield form around Jason, Tommy and Eshal, she fought the armed men on her own. She sent red ice bullets, red ice waves, a watery blast which had ice and fire in it and a flaming tornado at the armed men around her. She only deflected half of the men, the others ran forward firing at her unmercifully. Thinking fast, Angel started twirling, she pulled her arms tight against her chest and locked her legs tight, just as she turned red she flung her arms out, a mighty explosion of purple flames shot out from her that sent a majority of the armed men flying back. Just as she was about to face the remaining men the sky above went pitch black and the ground underneath of her lurched up sharply. She dropped to her side and rolled twice then got to her feet and kicked out, a fire blast sent two men falling back. The ground swept to the left then to the right before lurching up again, Angel was flung almost on her face, the skin on her chin scraped away on the icy ground. She got to her feet and fired a purple and yellow lightning blast at the men around her, the ground suddenly gave way underneath of her and she dropped to her knees hard, she bit the tip of her tongue and tasted blood. She back flipped out of the hole she was in and attacked the men that were trying to get into the shield that was around her friends and Eshal, when there was a sound of exhaust being released she glanced back once and saw that TazirVile's ship had just landed.

Jason wasn't thinking when he placed Eshal on the ground, TazirVile had just made the coiled split tongue-like ramp come out of his ship and was standing at the entrance to his ship and once Eshal saw her father she started screaming, once she was on the ground she ran out of the shield. Angel saw the armed men turn their weapons at Eshal and screamed out, she raced into the path of the lasers and took five before falling on the ground, she rolled twice then got up and sent a flaming wall back. TazirVile had raced out of his ship and less than five seconds he reached his daughter, when he reached her he grabbed her up quickly then twirled around and ran right back into his ship with her in his arms. Angel had turned fully and was sending rolling fire balls, air balls and ice balls back at the remaining men, when all of the men jumped over them she raced forward and leaped up into the air. She sent a stream of fire down which sent five men flying back, four others pointed their guns up at Angel and opened fire. Angel made an air shield in front of her then sent air punches out. She tornado kicked an air funnel out then made the ground underneath of her form around herself, she looked now like a fiery ruby crystal. She let the men fire at her once then she yelled out and sent the icy ground that had become crystalized around her out, five men dropped, impaled by the crystal shards she had fired at them. It seemed that as soon as she dropped a group of men more came up, a laser struck her in the shoulder and she turned around, fifty more men had suddenly appeared, they opened fire on her without mercy, she swung her sword to deflect the lasers that were fired at her.

"Angel!" Jason yelled out, he tried to run out of the shield but Tommy grabbed him just in time.

Angel's swung flew out of her hand and landed right in front of the ramp in front of TazirVile's ship, once she was de-sworded Angel was fired upon. She was flung back by three lasers, her shoulder and arm were bleeding right bad and she had a hole in her right leg. She stood up slowly and threw five fire balls then dropped back to the ground hard, one of the armed men had ran and collided with her. They wrestled on the ground for a short while then the man got up, he pulled from his belt a mallet and started swinging, Jason yelled out in terror as he saw Angel's head slam down against the icy ground, blood was now oozing from a wound on her temple. The man swung his mallet all of four times before Angel grabbed his ankle and yanked him from his feet. She electrocuted him then rolled into the shield. Jason and Tommy ran to her and pulled her in deeper, the man outside had ran at the shield but had been zapped back.

"Lets get out of here before TazirVile decides to run out and teach us a lesson!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Can't agree with you more." Jason placed his right hand on Angel's shoulder and his left on his morpher.

TazirVile had been ready the second his ship had landed, he had unbuckled himself from the cockpits one drivers seat then had ran down the hallway, he had stopped only long enough to grab his MO-Snapshot06 pistol then had gone onto the hatchway. He had punched the red button to make the ramp go down and the hatch to open and when both had he had ran out. When he had seen Eshal run out of the shield that he guessed his great-niece had made he had panicked. He had raced out going his full reach of speed, firing his pistol off several times, all the while being careful to not fire at his great-niece who had positioned herself in front of his daughter, putting herself in the line of fire and shielding his young daughter from being shot and providing a distraction so that his daughter could reach him, then when he had reached his daughter he had grabbed her up and turned around and gone back into his ship straight to his medical room. He did a quick check and found her one hundred percent fine, no nicks or scratches or bumps or bruises on her body, she looked well fed but terribly scared. When he was done checking his daughter over he wrapped her up in a deep hug and gave her a kiss, he then carried her to her bedroom chamber and told her to stay put. With her now safe he now had to head back out and deal with his great-niece. He had no idea what he was going to do, all he knew was that he was going to capture her but after that he'd have to calm down and regroup his senses. He charged out of his ship to see the shield that his great-niece suddenly break and fall down, the two youth's with his great-niece jumped free of the shards but his great-niece was lying sideways on the ground, a large shard of her former shield sliced into her thigh with the rest falling and breaking around her.

Jason wasn't able to teleport and neither was Tommy, they had called out to their mentor, Zordon, twice and had not heard back, the armed men outside had brought out a large laser canon and had fired it at the shield, one shot was enough to bring it down, although both had jumped clear of the shards of the now broken shield Angel had taken a hit, she was bad off. The lasers had burned deep holes in her body and she was having a hard time breathing. As soon as the shield was down the armed men fired upon them. Tommy took out his blade blaster and fired out, he sent two of the armed men back, Jason ran back to Angel and got her to her feet, she ripped the shard fragment from her thigh then pushed him back. She transformed into her dragon form and charged forward, she was struck five times by lasers, when she got to the men that were firing at her she swept her heavy tail around, two of the men were thrown clear off of their feet. She grabbed another in her mouth and shook him hard, when she dropped him he crawled away. Two men jumped on her back and she leaped up, she flew up into the air then dipped her body down, she wrapped her wings around herself and allowed gravity to take over. When she slammed into the ground a large crater was made, the men on her back had jumped clear but the crater trapped them. When Angel got to her feet she shook her head then opened her maw wide, she sent a steady stream of fire at the two men and turned them to black dust. She leaped up out of the crater and changed to her true form, she ran over to Tommy and Jason and grabbed their shoulders.

"No need to wait on Zordon!" Angel exclaimed, she grabbed and was about to teleport them out when suddenly a large explosion happened to their left close by and Angel dropped to her knees. She staggered to her feet then felt something slam into her so hard that she saw stars, she dropped to the ground on her side hard. She shook her head then got up to one elbow, she was tired and badly injured but she wasn't out. When her vision cleared she saw that TazirVile had placed himself in front of her, he was spraying the armed men with a black acid. She rolled over twice and got to her knees only to be knocked back down again, she felt a strong pair of hands grab her by her shoulders, she swung her hands back and sent a lighting blast at her attacker who howled in pain, when she turned around she saw that it was a short brown-skinned Goblin with hair growing out of his ears and large blue eyes wearing a dark blue tuxedo. The Goblin jumped up quickly and raised his hand, she yelled as he sent a blue energy bolt at her, before the energy bolt struck her she jumped up and sideways twirled away. Once on her feet she took off going back to the city, she went around a corner and stopped, she only turned when she remembered that Tommy and Jason were still somewhere out in the field without her, she was about to run out and find them when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Jason!" Angel exclaimed. "Thank goodness, where's Tommy?"

"Right here, we ran off as soon as Tazir sicked his Goblins on us." Tommy replied.

"Yeah I had one on me as well." Angel said. "Only got away by the skin of my teeth."

"Same here, those things are strong, I had two on me. They were trying to take me to your uncle's ship." Jason said.

"Speaking of your uncle, he slammed right into you on purpose." Tommy said.

"Explains why I found him in front of me and why I saw stars after being flung to the ground." Angel said.

They slowly each poked their heads around the corner. TazirVile was really fighting the armed men, who kept coming in droves, there was a small army around him fighting, all Goblins. As Angel watched, the tall Goblins were sending out some very powerful energy and sonic blasts and attacks, they were also firing some impressive cylindrical bombs which exploded in an impressive red, dark purple smoke was flying up from the areas where the bombs dropped and had exploded on. The smaller Goblins looked to be the foot soldiers, they were fighting with guns and with some nice energy attacks which made whatever was nearby drop to its knees. The medium-sized Goblins looked to be a combination of foot soldiers and higher weapon controllers, they were firing weapons that looked like bazookas. Angel was so enthused in watching the fighting that when Tommy tapped her shoulder she leaped up into the air. He pointed to the left and they saw seven Goblins wearing tuxedos charging at them.

"Lets get out of here!" Tommy exclaimed, he then tried to teleport.

"No use old buddy, this planet don't seem very teleportation friendly." Jason sighed.

Tommy grabbed Angel and shoved her forward, they started running and went around a corner, they all put the brakes on and turned quickly, yelling at the top of their lungs. Behind them was a group of Ite soldiers that had just released some form of spider that had blue and white stripes on their bodies. Angel led her friends around the corner and back to the fighting then turned just as they exited the city and started sending red, white and blue lightning bolts at the spiders. One exploded, splashing blue colored blood on the sides of the buildings nearby, another jumped clear and another raised up on its back legs and sent a spinnerette at her. She jumped clear then turned and tore off in the direction of a tower that both Jason and Tommy were climbing. She made the red ice ground beneath her rise up, it propelled her into the air and when she grabbed the ladder she was already halfway up. She put on a burst of speed and got to the top, she burned the ladder then turned around and collapsed.

"Why burn the ladder?" Jason asked.

"That way they can't get up." Angel gasped.

"I don't think it matters much, they're coming up." Tommy said after he looked down.

Angel rolled over and looked down, sure enough there was four pursuing spiders climbing up the tower's base, they were halfway up the tower. Angel threw her arms back then shoved them forward, a white flame shot from her hands, the spider nearest exploded. She repeated her attack on the one behind it and it also exploded. She was about to send a blue fire stream out when suddenly the spider behind the two she had just killed jumped. It landed in front of her and with one swipe of its front leg flung her, Jason and Tommy clean off of the tower's top. She swiped her arms to the side and an air bubble stopped them from hitting the ground. They took off running, Tommy and Jason had their blasters out and were firing at the two remaining spiders, who had leaped from the tower and were running right behind them. Angel felt a spinnerette strike her shoulder, it started to burn then went numb, she continued running. She and her friends had just reached a cluster of buildings when the Goblins that had been charging at them leaped in their way. The Goblins fired blue energy at the two remaining spiders and Angel, Tommy and Jason felt their blue blood splatter against their back and shoulders. Angel turned hard right and made the icy ground rise, Jason and Tommy followed her and she ran around in a near circle, circling back towards the city. There was an explosion behind them and they felt ice particles strike their backs, neither had to look back to see what had happened, they had just to listen to know that the Goblins that were pursuing them had zapped a portion of the ice wall down.

"Grab a-hold!" Angel yelled. "I'll use the ground to propel us forward faster!"

"Why not teleport us out?" Tommy asked loudly.

"Teleportation works fully when the being that wants to use it is at full health, I'm too injured to teleport us back to Earth." Angel yelled back. "Grab a-hold!"

Tommy and Jason grabbed a-hold of Angel's shoulders then they saw her raise her hands above her, she made an air ball then quickly jumped up, she swung her arms down and placed the air ball underneath her feet. They felt her surge forward, her hands were held together, both index fingers pointed down, Tommy glanced a look back and yelled out. The Goblins, although having stopped, were charging an energy blast. He wrapped his arms around Angel's middle just as the air ball exploded underneath of them. Angel slammed hard to the ground, bounced twice, then came to a stop, she got to one elbow then dropped, Jason landed nearby, he bounced once then came to a stop. Tommy slid to a stop, his head slammed up against the edge of a building, he lost consciousness quick. Angel and Jason rolled over to him and tried to wake him up just as a blue-skinned Goblin ran up to them, he had a gun in his hand. Angel swung her fist up and a weak air blast sent the Goblin back one foot. He raised the gun he had and pulled the trigger, a net came from the muzzle, it was a chain net and when it landed on them it tightened instantly, Angel's shoulder suddenly lost its numbess and started burning like it was on fire.

"About time we caught up to you people!" the blue-skinned Goblin said angrily. "A war going on and we're chasing a bunch of thievin' punks!"

"Ulok, one of these is very important to Master Tazir." the brown-skinned Goblin with large blue eyes said. "The woman is his great-niece."

"You have the darts?" the Goblin named Ulok said.

"Right here," the brown-skinned Goblin replied, he took out a clear plastic case which contained four silver darts in it. Jason, when he saw the darts, pushed Angel behind him, he pressed her up tightly against the building they were near. Tommy had just regained consciousness and was shaking his head when the brown-skinned Goblin took out a long hollow item that looked like a Pea Shooter, he inserted one of the darts in it then brought it to his lips. Jason felt the first dart hit him in the stomach, it took effect almost at once. Tommy was struck with the next dart, when Angel was darted she struggled to keep conscious, she got to her feet slowly then dropped to her knees, she got one foot under her before she dropped to her stomach, she lifted her head once then her eyelids closed and she fell asleep.


	27. Part 3

Jason and Tommy paced back and forth in front of the cell that they had been thrown in, they had woke up first and were waiting on Angel to get up, they could hear her breathing but other than that they had no idea how her condition was. Both Tommy and Jason were sore, they had some wounds on them but they weren't very bad, as soon as they had woke up they had stood up and started walking around, stretching their stiff muscles and finding out where they were. It wasn't very hard for them to know that they were all in a dungeon of some sort, they knew there was at least two cells in the room, the one they were in and the one Angel was in, but after that they had no clue as to what the room spelled for them. The room was nearly pitch black except for a small area some distance away where a golden light shone, they guessed that the light was seeping in from the bottom of a door. Tommy and Jason had no idea how long they had been in the room, they had woke up fifteen minutes ago, besides the stiffness and soreness that they felt they also felt right cold, the temperature in the room felt as if it was under fifty degrees.

"Angel..." Jason whispered loudly. "Angel, are you awake?"

There was no answer and that scared Jason, he wondered if the dosage of the dart that he remembered being fired at him had been too much for Angel and had done something, made her go into a coma or even worse. He calmed down when he remembered that she was breathing, he could still hear her from the cell he and his friend was in. Jason had a small pocket knife in his pocket and he took it out, he clicked it against the bars which separated his and Tommy's cell from Angel's loudly. After a few minutes he stopped and put the knife away, he felt Tommy's hand fall on his shoulder and he stood up.

"I do hope she is alright." Jason said.

"She had a hard fight, her injuries and being tired will probably keep her sleeping for a while longer." Tommy replied.

Jason resumed pacing, he felt along the cell and found that the only parts that were barred was the front and one side, the left side and back were solid steel, there was no windows to look out. He dropped to his knees and felt the floor, it was slick with nothing on it, no bedding or anything on it, it was just a smooth surface. He crawled along on his hands and knees for a short while then found that the cell that they were in had a bench in one corner, he crawled to the other corner and felt another bench. He was just standing up when they heard a banging sound close by, it was a short ten seconds later before they heard someone yell out in pain.

"Angel?" Jason asked, he grabbed the cell bars and tried to rattle them, they made not a sound or moved, they were stuck tight to the floor and ceiling. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm awake." Angel's voice floated over to him. "Damn sore but awake."

"Can you stand?" Jason asked. "Where are you hurt?"

There was a scraping sound then they saw a flicker of flame, they saw that Angel was seated at the far end of her cell and that she looked a mess. Her thigh was cut open, her head was bleeding still, a large gaping hole was near her temple, her shoulder was burned and black in color, her arms had areas where the lasers had struck and burned her, her chin was scraped of its skin and the knees of her jeans were scraped away. Angel grabbed the bar nearest her and slowly pulled herself up, Jason saw the pain clearly on her face, her lips were pursed and her eyes were near clamped shut. Angel took two steps away from where she had woke up then collapsed hard to the floor, she yelled out in pain then dragged herself over to the other side of her cell. Jason felt her grab his leg and he was perfectly fine with that, he dropped to his knees and stretched his hand out from his cell.

"Trying to break my nose?" Angel snickered when his hand hit up against her face.

"No, sorry." Jason pulled his hand back. "I can't see."

"I can take care of that," Angel lit the palm of her hand aflame. "or at least give us some light."

"Sore?" Tommy asked.

"Greatly!" Angel exclaimed. "No need to whisper, I'm sure we all know where we are at."

"Either on your uncle's ship or someplace else." Jason replied.

"My money's on his ship." Angel said. "Shooo! Floor's cold!"

Tommy and Jason sat down on the side of the cell and pressed their backs against the bars giving Angel some warmth, she was shivering badly! When she continued to shiver Jason turned around and grabbed her up, he relished in having her in his arms, he had wanted to hug her for so long but with her being with Atlas the past few months he had had to quell his want. Angel, at first, pushed him back then relented and hugged him back, she was really shivering now, Jason could feel her flesh popping up on her arms. After a few minutes she slowly got control of herself and stood up, Jason watched in awe as she limped heavily around her cell. She only came to a stop at the front of her cell, she stuck her hand with the fire in the palm out of her cell and they saw just a small bit of detail of the room they were in, the floors were solid black marble and they saw the shadow of a chair nearby, everything else was still bathed in darkness.

"Do you think we're in space or still on that moon?" Jason asked, he was just trying to start a conversation.

"Either or," Angel replied. "wish there was an oil lamp nearby that I could see. We're stuck in the darkness until someone comes in."

"That shouldn't be long," Tommy said. "should we rattle the bars and call in the hungry parties?"

"Very funny, Tommy." Angel snickered.

"He got Eshal, I know that much." Jason said.

"Glad he got her, one less thing on my mind to worry about." Angel replied. "I don't need to mention to keep what I've told you about him to yourselves, right?"

"We'll keep everything to ourselves." Tommy said. "No amount of torture will get what we know out of us."

They talked for a short while, Angel warned them about her great-uncle being able to use telepathy then she dropped the subject on her great-uncle and started talking about music. Being nearly two hundred and seventeen years old, she had experienced the starts on most of modern music. Tommy listened intently as she spoke about Muddy Waters, Howlin' Wolf and Little Walter, all musicians who had started making a revolution in blues. Jason took over and surprised both Angel and Tommy when he said he listened to Chuck Berry and sometimes Etta James, the former who was one of the pioneers of rock n' roll. After they talked music they grew quiet for a short while before Tommy started talking about sports.

"So, what all have you seen in sports?" Tommy asked Angel.

"A lot!" Angel replied. "Saw Babe Ruth hit his sixtieth home run in nineteen twenty seven and I was the riding pony for Man O' War when he ran his last race."

"Was he as great as they said he was?" Jason asked. "Man O' War, that is."

"Like they said, he was a wild wind! Full of speed and wanted to run." Angel replied. "His son, War Admiral, was a fast colt. He got some good colts and fillies, would have gotten even more if he would have had better mares come to him after his first five years at stud."

"I saw a photo of him last year," Tommy said. "my teacher was telling us how he was. He looked like a statue of a horse, very poised."

"He was, very proud of himself. Like any good stud is and should be." Angel replied.

As if someone had turned on the air conditioning, they all suddenly felt a chill fall over them. Angel shoved herself away from the front of her cell and collapsed to the floor, she dragged herself to the corner were Jason and Tommy were at. They heard talking outside the door then, as if someone had flicked a light switch on, the lights in the room turned on. It blinded them for a short while then they saw the room fully. There was a burgundy chair set up near the front of Angel's cell, a stone table sat in far back of the room and had five wooden chairs that had dark blue cushions on them. A solid gold cabinet sat on one wall, it had a drawer and two doors on it. There was a set of hooks right beside the cabinet that held five whips and a device that looked like a restraint, it had a solid handle that was covered in brown leather. No one walked into the room, but the talking outside the door continued.

"Well, I see where the cold is coming from now." Tommy said, he pointed up. "The ceiling has a patchwork on it."

"And pipes are running all over the place." Jason replied. "Wonder why the ceiling is like that?"

"To better see the prisoners," Angel suggested, she shrugged her shoulders. "all I can think of."

"Why are we separated?" Jason asked. "Why were we thrown into different cells?"

"Good question," Angel and Tommy answered together.

Jason gasped when he looked at his wrist, his communicator was gone and when he checked his belt he saw that his morpher was as well. Tommy checked his wrist and belt as well and found that his morpher and communicator were gone as well. This didn't settle well with Angel, especially so when Jason pulled his small pocket knife out from his pocket. Surely, if TazirVile had them, he would have ordered that all weapons be taken, not just Tommy and Jason's morphers and communicators. She checked her pockets and found everything intact, her pocket knife, just about a dollar worth of loose change and a lighter, when she checked her back pockets she found that her wallet was missing. She asked Tommy and Jason to check their back pockets and they also found that they were missing their wallets.

"What's the worst case scenario here?" Jason asked, he was opening and closing his pocket knife nervously.

"Well, either we're someplace that TazirVile demanded we be taken or that ruling family has us that my great-uncle made flee." Angel replied.

"Why not just say uncle?" Tommy asked. "I mean, he's your uncle, regardless. Great-uncle sounds like a mouthful"

"My uncle then." Angel shrugged her shoulders.

"So we're sans our morphers and communicators and someone vamoosed with our wallets." Jason leaned his head back against the wall. "I hope neither of us had a lot in our wallets, I had just a ten-dollar bill in mine."

"Mine was empty." Tommy said.

"Hope whoever took mine chokes on it," Angel said. "Had over forty-six hundred in it and... something else which I'm embarrassed to say."

They found out who had them soon after discovering that they're wallets had been taken, the door was opened and four Goblins walked in. One of the Goblins had a gold key in his hand and he went straight for Angel's cell. The second he inserted the key Angel stood up, her powers were weak but she was about to send out a fire blast which sent the Goblin flying back. She ran out of her cell and fired at the Goblins in the room, she swept her hand up and from the pipes above came some water, she shot that at the Goblins then grabbed the key that had been dropped and ran to Tommy and Jason's cell. She had just unlocked and swung their cell's door open when two of the Goblins ran up behind her and grabbed her arms. Jason was kicked in the stomach back into the cell and the door was slammed shut. Angel was sending weak fire and air blasts out, trying to get the two Goblins off of her. The brown-skinned Goblin with large blue eyes ran over to the hooks that had the whips and restraint tool hanging on them and took down the restraining tool that had a loop at the end. He placed the loop over Angel's head and pulled it tight, the two Goblins who had her arms kicked her legs out from under her.

"Move her, Homsi!" a blue-skinned Goblin barked. "Master Tazir wants her up to first level."

Restraint or not, Angel fought, she turned around hard and pulled her arms inwards, the two Goblins that had her arms had their legs splayed out and were able to get her under control, they picked her up and pulled her forward, the Goblin named Homsi walked around Angel to the front then gently pulled the restraint. Jason and Tommy were yelling for him and his companions to leave Angel be, it was then that they noticed that the fourth member was coming up with another restraint. They yelled out for Angel to watch out and she turned. Angel swung her left leg up and the floor rose just under the Goblin running at her with the other restraint, the Goblin got up fast and ran at her. She sent a white lightning bolt from her right leg before her legs were kicked out from under her, the lightning bolt struck the Goblin and sent him flying back, he struck the wall hard.

"Lets get her out of here now!" the Goblin named Homsi yelled. "Dammit all, Master Tazir wants her treated, not injured more!"

"If she wasn't fighting us we wouldn't be worried about harming her more." the blue-skinned Goblin that was holding Angel's left arm said.

"Master Tazir warned us she might give a fight but he said to be careful with her, Ulok." Homsi said.

She was near dragged out of the dungeon and down a hallway that had a black rug with fang designs on the edges and a dripping rose design in the center running down its full length before being pulled into a room that had a row of cabinets and a table in it that had glass domed sides. The Goblin named Homsi struggled to pick her up, she kicked her legs out and tried to send fire blasts out but she found her powers had dropped to next to nothing. When the domes were placed over her three of the four Goblins stepped back, the one named Homsi tapped a few buttons on the panel of the table. At once four strong, elastic bands wrapped around her arms and legs, they pulled tight, forcing her to lie still. An arm swung down from one of the grooves in the domes and started fixing the wound on her shoulder, another arm swung down from the dome and started working on her arm. Interestingly, the laser didn't burn her when it touched her skin, it sort of gave a tingling feeling but it didn't burn or hurt her. When the wound on her shoulder was repaired enough so it wouldn't cause her anymore pain the lasered arm swung down to her thigh. That was when she felt the pain, the arm found that she had a shard in her thigh and refused to work, Homsi tapped a few buttons on the panel and a new arm that looked like a pair of foreceps swung out. It dug into her thigh and pinched close over the shard that was in her then pulled it out. Another arm came out after the shard was removed and started spraying the wound, when it was done it was replaced by two more arms, one pinched the wound shut while the other stitched it closed. Angel shook her head from side to side, the veins in her neck stuck out, for a short while then let out a scream of pain which made Homsi tap two more buttons on the panel. The laser arms swung down to her legs and fixed her up then they swung up then pulled down to their compartments. When the domed glass doors swung up, releasing her, the three Goblins that had stepped back walked forward and grabbed her, Homsi pressed a button on the panel and the elastic bands that she had been struggling to get free of snapped free of her.

"Zshon..." Homsi yelled out.

Once her arm was free she swung it out, her tightly bunched fist collided with the Goblin that had grabbed her right arm. The power of her swing had made the Goblin leap back, he grabbed his nose which was spewing yellowish blood then turned around, the two remaining Goblins grabbed Angel and pulled her from the table. Homsi grabbed her left arm and squeezed, the Goblin named Ulok grabbed her right arm tightly while the third Goblin, this one having purple skin and green eyes wearing a dark gray tuxedo, grabbed her legs. The three Goblins carried her from the room, groaning all the while as she was twisting and turning, trying to escape and run from them, down the hallway. The Goblin she had punched remained in the room for a few minutes then ran up and joined them.

"Where to?" Ulok demanded. "She's worse than an untamed horse!"

"Master Tazir wants her washed up then put in her assigned chamber." Homsi replied. "He wants her locked up tight."

"And the two in the dungeon?" Ulok asked.

"We're just to feed and water and leave them be." Homsi replied.

Angel was taken to a bathroom and stripped of all of her clothing, she was tossed into a tub then held under for a few seconds before being allowed to bob up to the surface to breathe. Ulok washed her hair while Homsi washed her body, she tried to swing out with her fists but the two remaining Goblins, Zshon and Kohl, the latter being a green-skinned Goblin with warts on his face and black eyes, held her arms tightly. After she was washed Homsi wrestled a light purple gown of silk fabric over her then he led the group down the hallway and up a staircase then down another hallway to a room. Angel knew instantly where she was, she remembered the staircase and the hallway well, she was in TazirVile's mansion home on Moas. She was thrown into the same room she had occupied when her great-uncle had taken her captive and the door was swiftly shut behind her, she heard it being locked so she didn't bother running at it and trying to get out. She walked over to the black marble surfaced bench that was in front of the bed, there was a tray of fruit on the bench and a note. She snatched the note up quick and read it, she had to bring it up close to her face to read what it said as it was written in the purest form of cursive she had ever seen, the note was written in a purple ink.

"We'll talk later on what's going on, heal up and do try to behave yourself!"

It was signed TazirVile with Taz airquoted jut underneath of it, this she found weird. She placed the note down on the bench and grabbed a fruit that looked like a Mango and took a bite from it. One bite was all it took to send her tongue into a frenzy of pain. She went over to the dresser that had the mirror above it and stuck her tongue out, she hadn't bitten the tip off but the skin was sure pulled back. She painfully plucked the pulled back skin of her tongue off then closed her mouth, her tongue was throbbing with pain and she knew she couldn't eat, the juice from the fruit would sting her tongue and aggravate it. She sat down in the deep red chair and sighed.

"Thank goodness that is over!" Ulok exclaimed. "Don't get me wrong, I respect Master Tazir but this chore of watching his niece is not going to be easy."

"She'll calm down, she was here before." Homsi replied. "First time dealing with her as well but we have Losal and Eldass here to give us pointers on her."

"She has a dandy of a punch to her," Zshon said. "near broke my nose."

Losal and Eldass, as if on cue, walked into the room that Ulok, Homsi, Zshon and Kohl were in, when Eldass saw Zshon's nose, which was swollen twice its size and as red as an apple, he walked over to him and pulled him to the side. Ulok and Kohl walked over to a silver chrome water dispenser and got glasses of crystal water while Homsi went to the screen that was off to the far side of the room and started tapping in TazirVile's coordinates. No one bothered Eldass and Zshon, they all knew that the two Goblins were father and son and that Eldass was just checking to see if Zshon was alright, Eldass had insisted that TazirVile employ three of his son's and one of his daughter's in his staff and TazirVile had graciously checked into their credentials, their grades at Staffers Academy were excellent and he hired them without any further questions. The room that Ulok, Homsi, Kohl, Losal, Eldass and Zshon were in was their personal lounge, a room where they went to relax. There was a screen to watch what was going on outside, another screen which they could catch the latest shows, whether it be sports or otherwise, three couches and six chairs and a small bar, the water dispenser was a part of the bar but it had just plain crystal water in it. Despite being DuruVile Surfeit's son, TazirVile treated his staff very well and each of his staff held him in high respect.

"Yes, Master Tazir, she was treated and is now in her chamber." Homsi was saying to TazirVile who was up on the screen. "She's a bit of a handful."

"Keep her in her room, no one is to let her out." TazirVile said sternly. "I'll take over her keep when I get back from Vral."

"Yessir, we'll be sure to watch after her and Eshal well." Homsi replied. "What of the men in the dungeon?"

"Find out about them from my niece," TazirVile said. "ask her nicely and if you get nothing leave her be. What happened to Zshon back there?"

"We had an issue after she was treated medically, sir." Homsi replied. "she swung out and caught him in the nose."

"She was fully treated?" TazirVile looked at Homsi hard. "Not an inch of her body still open and bleeding? No infections noted?"

"No, no infections. The table fixed what it could." Homsi replied. "Her chin is still scraped and she has marks on her from when she was fired on but that is all. Nothing still open."

"Keep an eye on the marks and scrapes, you know what to do if they look festered." TazirVile said, he snapped his connection off, Homsi turned the screen off a few seconds later.

Jason and Tommy had no idea how long it was before they saw another Goblin enter the room they were in, since Angel had been taken out the room had been left lit up and for some reason the room had also been heated, they were no longer shivering with cold. When the Goblin, an ugly thing with warts all over his face and hair sticking all over his head which would have given him the appearance of a mad scientist had he not been wearing a black tuxedo. The Goblin slid them a tray of fruit then left the room, he closed the door behind him. Jason and Tommy looked at the fruit for a second, it was in a shiny silver platter that had a fang-like design running along the sides, it was Jason who walked forward first, he retrieved a fruit that looked like a Mango then went back and sat in a corner. Tommy took a fruit that looked like a well ripe banana then sat next to his friend. They ate in silence for a short while.

"Wonder how things are coping on Earth." Tommy said after a few minutes of silence. "Does Angel know that DuruVile moved his ship?"

"Probably not." Jason replied. "Wish we had our communicators, maybe we'd be able to find out then if we did."

"I'd like to know why we couldn't teleport." Tommy sighed.

"I'd like to know as well."

It was weird, Jason thought, that they couldn't teleport from the moon of Ute. They had all teleported their fine and to not be able to teleport out was strange, they had also de-morphed soon after and that was even stranger. To find that after they had woke up and gotten their bearings they were without their morphers and communicators, and their wallets, was enough to make them not trust TazirVile. Angel had told them once that she had forced herself to trust her great-uncle, she had even told them about how child-like he had acted when he had gone down the sliding tunnel that he had built in his house that went from his bedroom chamber to his secret training room. Jason and Tommy knew that Angel had not an once of trust in her great-uncle now after he had back slapped her, betraying her by providing a distraction for his brother, father and Angel's father, TazirVile's nephew, to get together to capture her.

"So, what do we know of Goblins and of telepathy?" Jason asked, he was just trying to stop the quiet.

"Well, I know that with telepathy one can see the mind and memories." Tommy replied. "As for Goblins, only what I've seen in the movies."

"And what's that?" Jason asked.

"A legendary evil or mischievous creature; a grotesquely evil or evil-like phantom." Tommy replied. "The books and movies depict them as greedy, arrogant, clever, churlish and powerful."

"Are elves and trolls cousins of Goblins?" Jason asked.

"Trolls, maybe, elves I'm not so sure." Tommy replied.

"I hope we're not fed to a Troll." Jason said, then he laughed lightly. "Remember that movie, Ernest Scared Stupid?"

"Oh yeah, keep that in mind about the milk. Might need it." Tommy laughed back.

They slept uneasily that night then woke up just as one of the Goblins came in, they both noticed at once that there were glasses of milk with their meal and they both grabbed them quick. With a yell, they tossed both of their glasses at the Goblin, who they knew was named Ulok. They found that the only thing that happened was that Ulok got mad, he wiped his face then wiped his hands down his black tuxedo then ran at their cell. Jason was too slow in moving away and got punched in the face, Tommy backed away before he was hurt. Ulok walked off, slamming the door behind him. When he was gone both Tommy and Jason started laughing, the milk hadn't worked but it had made for one funny moment of seeing Ulok yell out in shock.

"Well, if we get out of here we know that Goblins are immune to milk." Jason said, he wiped his face clear of the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"Lets try garlic next." Tommy snickered. "He didn't break your nose, did he?"

"No, just caught my chin." Jason replied.

In four days Angel tried to escape five times, she was ready to go a sixth time and was just waiting. The Goblin named Losal had caught her twice while the Goblin she had punched in the face, Zshon, caught her the rest of the time. She was interrogated the first day and due to her throbbing and swollen tongue, and her unwillingness to say a thing on her friends, they got not a word from her, the Goblins left her be. On the first day she charged out the door just as Losal opened it to bring her her lunch, she didn't just much past the bedroom chamber's door. The second day was much the same, the third day when Zshon brought her her lunch she had better luck. She charged out the door, veered left then raced down the hallway. The Goblins, despite small in stature, were right fast and Zshon caught her before she even reached the staircases. On the fourth day she tried to escape twice, once during breakfast and once during lunch. She burst out of her bedroom chamber bounced off the wall then ran down the hallway and leaped clear of the railing to the first floor. Zshon had yelled out that she was loose and she was swiftly caught by Losal soon after. Her last attempt was much better, she repeated her previous attempt by bursting out the door, she tripped Zshon before he could grab her then she ran down the hallway and leaped over the railing. It ended after that, she had landed awkwardly and had limited movement in her right ankle. When she was caught she was taken right back up to her bedroom chamber and locked in. Her right ankle was swollen, it hurt her a lot but she was able to walk, only very slowly and with a painful limp.

She had been discovered about her tongue, after the Goblins had found the fruit on the table untouched a few hours after she had been brought to the chamber she had been assigned to she had been wrestled to the ground and carried down to the medical chamber for a quick check-up. Her tongue was patched up quickly, she was taken right back up to her bedroom chamber and locked in shortly afterwards, but she got the last laugh though. The Goblin named Ulok got a punch in the stomach which made him double over. She was able to eat and she did so, but she didn't do so like she was a trapped animal. She ate to regain her strengths to escape. She wanted to get to her friends and she wanted to go back to Earth and see her son, she missed him terribly!

During her captivity for the past four days she had been working her transforming abilities, on the first day she had been able to change into nothing, by the second she felt her body changing but she still couldn't transform fully. She waited until the fourth day to try again and she found that she did have limited transforming powers, only enough to last an hour and that was all she needed. On the morning of the fifth day she waited for the Goblin to open her door, when he did she quickly changed into a fiery red cat with emerald-green eyes. The Goblin yelled out when she charged past him on three legs, she ran down the hallway and leaped down from the top of the stairs to the first floor them went down the short hallway. She turned left and went at a slow trot down the hallway that branched from the short hallway that led from the foyer. She remembered that she had been taken down this hallway when the Goblins had taken her from her friends that were still, she believed, in the cells in the dungeon. She turned right and came to a wooden door, she transformed quickly into her true form and unlocked the door, she slammed her shoulder into it and near fell down the three steps that were behind the door, when Tommy and Jason saw her they ran to the front of their cell. She slammed the door closed behind her and ran to their cell. She burned the lock with the little fire she could conjure up then swung the door open, releasing her friends.

"Well, I'm glad the Goblins didn't eat you." Tommy joked.

"I have limited power, I can take you out of here but my teleportation won't allow me to go with you." Angel said.

"No, we stay wherever you are!" Jason exclaimed. "We can't go anyways, not without our morphers and communicators."

"Those are probably in my "uncle's" study." Angel replied, she rolled her eyes as she air quoted uncle. "Or in a vault somewhere in this place. I can't go back and find them, I have limited power at the moment and must use it wisely."

"Then we're not going anywhere," Jason crossed his arms, inside he was snickering. "still us back in the cell and lock us up. Lock yourself in with us as well if you like."

"Quit the flirting, Jase." Angel rolled her eyes. "So, neither of you want to leave without your little toys, them toys are that important to you?"

"I'm not going without you." Jason said.

"Jason I'll be..."

The door to the dungeon was swung open and two Goblins ran in, Jason grabbed Angel and flung her into the cell that he and Tommy had just occupied then he and Tommy jumped in and swung the door shut. They held it closed as the lock was now completely useless, the Goblins grabbed the cell's door and yanked it hard. Jason was surprised by their strength, the Goblins stood four feet tall and wore black tuxedos, both had blue skin but one had green eyes while the other had blue. Jason and Tommy pulled the cell's door back in, they held their bodies away from the door as now, the Goblins were punching out at them. Angel ran over and grabbed the cell door and held it steady just as two more Goblins, one being Losal, ran into the room. Losal had a bar with him and he jabbed it at Jason who had gotten a bit too close to the cell's door. Jason slumped forward, his arms around his stomach. Losal repeated his jabbed twice more and both Angel and Tommy dropped to the floor. Losal grabbed and carried Angel, who had been completely lost her breath, back up to her bedroom chamber while the remaining Goblins moved Tommy and Jason to the cell beside theirs, when they were done they repaired the broken lock on their former cell.

"You just couldn't leave your crush behind you." Tommy sighed when he regained his breath.

"You would do the same if she were Kat." Jason replied.

Angel regained her breath just before Losal reached the staircases and started fighting, she kicked her legs out and swung her fists. Losal stopped only once, he slammed her down hard on the floor, making her re-lose her breath, then he picked her up and resumed taking her back up to the second level. He didn't take her to her chamber, as she thought he would, he took her to the employee lounge. He plopped her down hard on a couch and snapped a cuff on her wrist, he snapped the other end onto the leg of the couch. When he was done cuffing her he slapped her in the back of the head hard enough to make her chin touch her collar-bone. When she lifted her head and glared at Losal he slapped her again.

"Losal! She should be in her chamber, not in here!" Homsi ran into the room fast.

"How much longer until Master Tazir gets back?" Ulok asked. "Did he give a specific time or..."

"He said five days, the last I talked to him that is." Homsi replied. "He'll be back today around lunchtime."

"Until then I suggest we keep her in here." Losal said. "Maybe if she wasn't cooped up alone she'd behave better."

It was decided she'd remain in the lounge with the Goblins who weren't busy, the screen beside the one that showed what was going on outside had on a news broadcast, the Goblin who was watching it was Kohl and as soon as he saw Angel looking at the screen he leaned back. Homsi, Kohl and Losal decided on taking turns, going back and forth from doing their jobs around the mansion and the lounge, Eldass would remain in the lounge to keep an eye on Angel full time. The couch underneath of her was dark green velor, the couches sitting across from it on either side were dark red and looked the same fabric. There were several lounge chairs, all dark green with light green floral designs. The floor was a soft dark green, the walls were a cherry red in color and the ceiling above matched. The bar in the far back of the room was a solid slab of stone, nicely smoothed and polished, and it had several bar stools that were full wood, the stools were connected to the floor. The wall behind the bar had bottles of wine, Whiskey and champagne, there was a small refrigerator that Angel guessed had food and other beverages in it and off to the far side of the bar was a silver chrome water dispenser that had a bubbly crystal blue water in it, small white plastic cups hung on the cup holder. As Angel was watching the news she saw that Kohl was reading a newspaper, when he moved the paper to turn the page she saw that the front page had a photograph of her father, she caught a few words which drove her to a panic. She leaped out of the couch, spraining her wrist and aggravating her swollen ankle in the process, and tried to grab the paper. Kohl leaped from the couch he was on, the paper was dropped onto the floor.

"What the hell!" Kohl yelled.

Angel grabbed the first page of the paper just as Losal grabbed her shoulders. She swung her elbows back and struck Losal on the knees, he grabbed her up and threw her to the couch then dropped on the couch seated perpendicular to it. Homsi went to the fridge and took out an ice pack, he threw it at Losal, it landed on the seat beside Losal. After tossing the ice pack at Losal, Homsi ran forward and grabbed the page of the newspaper that Angel had, he handed it back to Kohl who was scooping the strewn pages up from the floor. Angel had seen part of the story on her father, he was back on Earth and, the story in the paper claimed, he had her son. Homsi was yelling at her, telling her that what she had done was of a high level of disrespect and that she should be ashamed of herself, she caught nothing of what he had said, she was in shock. How did her father get her son, were Kat and Aisha okay?

"If you wanted to read the paper, you should have asked!" Homsi's words finally reached her ears. "Your uncle would be appalled had you done something like that to him!"

"No use man," Losal said, he pointed at Angel. "she has the thousand yard stare."

Homsi walked forward and waved his hands in front of Angel's face, she looked at him but she didn't say anything, she blinked twice then looked forward again. Homsi clicked his fingers then shook her some, he asked her if she was alright then he turned and went to the water dispenser. Kohl placed the paper down on the oak coffee table that was in the center of the dark red couches then he walked over to Angel. He lightly slapped her then reached down and unhook the cuff that was around the leg of the couch she was on, he picked her up and took her out of the room to the bathroom. He filled the tub halfway then he tossed her in, it took a short while before Homsi found out where she was and when he ran into the bathroom he saw that Kohl was throwing water in her face. Homsi ran down to the storage room in the cellar and grabbed a large bag of ice, he ran up the stairs with it then into the bathroom. He slit the bag and dumped the contents into the tub, it was then that Angel came out of her state. She leaped out of the tub and rolled on the floor a few times before getting to her feet and running out of the bathroom. Losal was just coming out of the employee lounge, when he saw her racing down the hall at him he positioned himself. When she leaped over him he grabbed her swollen ankle and slammed her down to the floor. He dragged her back into the lounge and cuffed her back to the leg of the couch she had previously been on.

"What is your problem!" Losal yelled in her face. "I-is it something wrong inside your head, are you plain dumb or are you just plain filled with disrespect you don't care for others?"

"Losal, calm down." Eldass walked up. "There's a logical explanation to why she's acting this way. She knows Master Tazir most, we she barely knows. She's afraid, point-blank. When Master Tazir returns today things will change. She'll calm down then."

"Tiene mi hijo..."

"What was that?" Losal looked up, Angel had started saying over and over again something in a language he couldn't understand. "Homsi, you know more languages than me. Get in here!"

Homsi ran in and listened in, Angel was practically hugging up against the edge of the couch and was saying over and over again in Spanish, a language he had no clue of how to translate, he has my son. He shook her a few times and she grabbed his arm, she started saying something else which he couldn't translate, she said it a few times then released him and jumped off of the couch, her wrist broke and she yelled out in pain. Homsi and Losal caught her and held her down to the floor, Eldass noticed the paper and remembered that when he had come in she had had a paper in her hand, he went over to the paper and started running through the pages, it was all messed up, the pages were not in order.

"Ce salaud a mon fils!" Angel yelled out in French, she was now trying to roll over so she could leap up at the ceiling to knock the two Goblins off of her, the two Goblins held her fast.

"Fils, I know that one!" Homsi exclaimed. "Son."

"Son, son what?" Losal exclaimed. "I wish she'd calm down and speak English."

"Salaud is a curse word, a bad one." Eldass said. "What whatever she's saying, it's something about a son. Homsi, watch yourself, you know how Master Tazir is with cussing while his daughter is in the building. It's strongly discouraged."

Losal and Homsi had to be replaced by Kohl and Zshon to hold Angel down ten minutes later, they needed to head off to do their jobs around the mansion. Kohl and Zshon had their hands full, Angel was able to get to her knees but that was all, she struggled to get free but they held her fast. Eldass arranged the paper in order and was looking at the front page which had an article of his master's nephew on it when there was a ringing sound. A maid who had a feather duster ran into the room and went to the screen, she tapped the screen twice and TazirVile came up. He exploded the second he saw Angel being restrained.

"I told you to keep her in her assigned room!" TazirVile yelled. "What have you done to her, she looks to be flopping her wrist around like it's broke."

"Sir, we have had our hands full with her!" Kohl replied a bit too loudly. "She's tried to escape six times, we thought if we brought her here to the lounge she'd calm down."

"Take her to her chamber and lock her in at once!" TazirVile roared. "I'll be there in three hours, she is to remain in there until I get back."

"Sir," Eldass walked up. "you know more languages than us, do you know what ce salaud a mon fils and tiene mi hijo mean?"

"Watch your language!" TazirVile barked. "Yes, and I know what's happened and will see what I can do about it soon. Take her to her chamber and lock her in, this is the final time I am telling you to do this."

The connection was dropped and the maid turned the screen off, Kohl and Zshon wrestled Angel out of the employee lounge down the hall then threw her into her assigned chamber, they locked the door behind her. Kohl decided to stand guard at the door just in case she got out, Zshon ran back to the employee lounge, he had not expected this much excitement or mayhem this early in the morning, it was just barely past nine thirty and both he, Kohl, Homsi and Losal looked as if they had had a difficult day already. When he ran into the employee lounge he saw that his father had the first page up of the paper and was reading it intently, the maid had gone back to dusting the mansion. Sometime during his and Kohl's taking of their employer's great-niece to her bedroom chamber Olok, Ulok's twin brother, had ran into the lounge.

"I have noticed that she's right tender in the breasts and wondered if she didn't have a child someplace." Eldass said. "This is what set her off, Master Tazir's nephew has her son."

"That's right!" Ulok snapped his finger. "I remember reading in the paper a month to a month and a half ago how he had a kid with..."

"Master Tazir's niece." Eldass finished for him.

"What does the paper say, papa?" Zshon asked his father. His father placed the paper down on the table and everyone crowded around to read it.

_In an impressive display of his incredible knowledge of powers, spells and potions, Master Vile had his father, KurukVile Surfeit, feed four of his Vegans a potion that changed them to harmless ants after he discovered that ants could penetrate the shield that his daughter, Angel Irene, put up around Angel Grove, a town located in a place called California on Earth. After the Vegans got into the shield they swiftly changed into their gruesome and terrifying selves and ran rampant in the little town, scaring dozens of citizens and sending twenty to the hospital. The plan for this attack was to get Angel Irene and her young infant son, Bile, out in the open. Although Angel Irene was not found, the Vegans did find the baby in an apartment guarded by two teenage girls. The teenage girls fought the fearsome beasts only to be beat back, the Vegans ran back to their master with the young infant being dragged behind them on a tarp. No one knows how, not even the horrid beasts owner, of how they got out, but they brought the young infant back to their master, KurukVile Surfeit, after five hours. The infant, though thoroughly terrified, is in fine condition and is in the hands of his father, Master Vile. _

_"He's a bit stunted in size but he's perfectly healthy." KurukVile said of his newest grandson. "He eats well and has good weight to him, very lively as well."_

_"I'm thrilled to have a son by my daughter, now just to find my daughter and bring her home." Master Vile said when questioned about his son and daughter-mate. "Bile needs his mother, we're working on finding her and hope to have her quickly."_

_Both Master Vile and his father, KurukVile Surfeit, returned to Earth after a campaign of conquering and getting things straight on their now fully conquered galaxies four days ago. Team Surfeit, as they are being called in the universe, is lacking one member now and that is TazirVile Surfeit, KurukVile's younger brother and Master Vile's uncle, who gained the title of the Conquering Comet earlier last week when he started really turning the heat on in the Andromeda Galaxy, he has now fully conquered the galaxy and has turned his eyes to the Bula Galaxy, the reason for the Conquering Comet's sudden attack on the planets he had yet to conquer in the Andromeda Galaxy was due to the belief that the former ruling family, the Dolis, had his young daughter. TazirVile's daughter, EshalVile who is a scant three hundred and one years old, was returned to him a week ago by an anonymous source. The galaxy is in relief over the return of his daughter and is now wondering if the fire within TazirVile Surfeit has been quinched. _

"Yeah, and you happen to notice that DuruVile is missing completely from this article." Ulok sniffed.

"Don't think that man cares much for anyone nowadays." Eldass said. "Eclaire told me what happened on Earth, not good."

"So we have an explanation to why she acted the way she did earlier." Zshon sighed. "Natural reaction, wouldn't want any kid of my own near DuruVile either."

Kohl door sat for a while, he knew he had chores to do around the mansion but he didn't want to risk leaving the door and having the girl inside escape. He had been told the reason why she had acted out and had nodded his head, agreeing fully with everyone's assumptions. He had been on Earth and had seen DuruVile strike his employer several times, and he had even seen DuruVile strike out at Kuruk and Master Vile as well. When the large black grandfather clock showed the time as five before twelve he decided to head off. All the while of his watching the door he had heard banging, he had placed his hands on the door and had felt the body of the woman inside slam up against it time and again, before he disappeared to take care of the bar area of his employer's house he wrote a note and taped in onto the door, it simply said that Angel had been running and banging into the door and might need medical attention.

Angel had been doing more than banging and slamming her body into the door, she had tried clawing her way out. Her broken wrist was swollen and deep red in color, she couldn't use it and her ankle had grown so swollen she could rest any of her weight on it. Her left hand was bloody, her nails had been ripped out from her scratching at the door to get out, there was no blood on the door or on the floor as, with each time she had banged into the door her blood had rubbed off onto her gown. When she heard the grandfather clock down the hall, a large solid black clock with a Gargoyle resting on the top with its tongue lolling out of its mouth, toll twelve she backed up. She had over heard that her great-uncle would be back at lunchtime and she now just had to wait. She pressed her ear up against the door after five minutes, when nothing reached her ear she limped painfully to the bathroom and hid in there.

It took him a little longer than what he had said to return to his home, the Dolis family had really turned the heat up with the signing over, had accused him of some sick stuff and he had waved it all off. The full Andromeda Galaxy was his now, each and every planet and each and every moon which orbited the planets in the galaxy. He planned on making the laws and new government soon, first he had to defuse the situation at his place and see what he could do in getting his great-niece's son from his nephew before doing so though. He still had no idea what he was going to do with his great-niece, he would be too busy for a few weeks with writing up the new government so he couldn't train with his elemental powers or spar with Angel, at most he might be able to have a few small conversations with her, calm her down some and make her comfortable, or at least try to he thought. He was relieved that his daughter had been in the hands of someone he knew over someone who was an enemy, meaning someone who had a mind to take her to force him to stop conquering a planet or galaxy, he'd find out soon why she had taken Eshal soon, he wanted answers and he was going to get them. When he entered his mansion he nodded his head at the butlers who greeted and congratulated him on his recent conquerings then he headed up to the level that he knew his great-niece was on. He had a feeling that he'd be needing a new shirt after walking into he assigned chamber and he prepared himself for it, there was obviously something very wrong with his great-niece otherwise she wouldn't have taken off with his daughter. He read the note taped to her door then ripped it off and stuffed it in his pocket, he then opened the door and went in, he didn't bother closing the door behind him.

She felt the pain immediately, it grabbed and twisted around in her abdomen like a snake that had just woke up from its hibernation. She took the pain as her signal, she heard the door open and someone walk in and then she acted, she limp-ran out of the bathroom and flung herself at her great-uncle hard. He staggered back two feet then stood firm, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up from the floor, she was facing him so she started kicking out and swinging her left hand. She struck TazirVile twice in the face before he grabbed her hand and forced it down, the next she knew was that the ceiling was coming at her then she felt her body slam onto the floor. With the little strength she had she kicked her leg up, TazirVile yelled out and dropped back, she had kicked him in the balls. She was wheezing, trying to re-catch the wind that had been knocked out of her, and she tried to get to her feet but there was movement in front of her and suddenly, TazirVile lunged at her. He grabbed her around the neck and hoisted her up, he slammed her against the wall of the room she was in then swung his fist. She saw stars then blacked out.

"Master Tazir!" Homsi ran in.

Homsi hadn't expected to see what he came upon. His employer was obviously very pissed off, he was sitting on the floor talking and cursing in both Moasian and Mooshangus. It took Homsi a short few seconds to notice that he was leaning up against the foam siding of the bed in the room with his hands clamped tightly between his legs. Homsi looked to the left and saw that his employer's niece was sitting slumped sideways near the wall, her wrist and ankle were badly swollen and her left hand was bleeding. He went over to his employer and tried to help him to his feet, his employer shoved him away then stood on his own, he walked over to his niece and grabbed her arm. He yanked her up then bent down and draped her over his shoulder, he carried her from the room and went down the hallway. Eldass and Zshon both got out of the way when their employer yelled for them to make room, two maids pressed up against the wall and Losal and Ulok poked their heads out of the employee's lounge. TazirVile stopped at his bedroom door, inserted a key, twisted the doorknob then flung his door open. He slammed the door behind him so hard that everyone in his mansion jumped.

"You was saying earlier about how Master Tazir would have her calmed down," Zshon looked at his father.

"What in the whole wide universe is going on!" Olok ran up. "What's with all the yelling and crashing?"

"Master Tazir had a to-do with his niece." Losal said. "Pretty bad one."

"Head back to work out there!" TazirVile yelled from his room.


	28. Chapter 28

She felt like she had been hit by a speeding truck when she woke up, her vision was very blurry at first then when it cleared she stared in utter shock at the room she was in. She knew from the sight of the swayed over black book shelf that had the two black Dragons, three skeletal Bats and one dark purple lizard with ruby eyes on the top shelf to know that she was in her great-uncle's bedroom chamber. She remembered the fight and was glad for it, it was a small taste of what she had in store for the little betraying freak. Before she would leave her great-uncle's mansion with her friends, she thought evilly, her great-uncle would have his ass kicked by her. She sat up and saw that she was lying on her great-uncle's bed, the black velvet-like blanket was so soft it almost made her lie back down. Her wrist hurt and she glanced down, it was swollen and broken, it would need to be pushed back into its place soon. She looked down at her ankle, just one look was enough for her to feel the pain coursing through her body from it. It was swollen three times its size and was a deep black color. She moved to swing her legs from the bed and found herself unable to, she looked back and saw that the hand which nails had been ripped out from when she had started scratching the door was cuffed to the bed. She grabbed the chain that was between the cuff on the headboard and her hand and started pulling, she pulled twice then stopped. What was that sound? It sounded like water falling. She looked up and saw that the door to the adjacent bathroom was opened fully, to her horror she saw her great-uncle showering. With her eyes wide open in shock, she turned around fully and curled into a tight ball.

Why in the world would TazirVile shower in plain view of her and have her in his bedroom chamber, without fail with each time they had exited the slide-like tunnel he had grabbed her up fast and led her out of his bedroom chamber. Angel didn't want an answer, she lay still. When the water stopped and she heard the door of the fully glass shower slide open she swallowed hard. TazirVile stayed in his bathroom for a while then came out, he was just wearing a towel that covered his midsection, nothing else. Angel had no choice but to move, she was zapped immediately with extreme rip-roaring pain in her abdomen the second he stepped into his bedroom. She wrapped her right arm around herself and tightened up, she made no noise though. The pain went away a second later when she felt a hand press over her stomach and she gasped out in relief, it was then that she looked back and saw that TazirVile had crawled onto his bed, his face and hers were only half an inch apart. She lost her nerve, she forgot all about kicking Tazir's ass, all she wanted to do was get to her friends and get the hell out of her great-uncle's home. They stared at each other like that for a full minute before TazirVile moved off, the phone rang and he went to answer it.

"Surfeit residence, who is this?" TazirVile said when he answered the phone. "No, Kuruk I'm not able to hop on over to merry ol' Earth and play catch the girl yet... yes, brother I am fully aware... Kuruk! Are you not aware that I just got through conquering half of a galaxy and am in need of both rest and... what was that? No, Kuruk I am not trying to be disrespectful. Kuruk, are you insane! I just got home, I need both rest and to get the paperwork squared away before I can even think about... well fuck you too, Brother!"

TazirVile slammed the phone down on its cradle, it was a solid black French phone with a dark red cord, then went to his dresser. Angel watched as he took out a pair of light gray briefs, a pair of light gray socks then a pair of light gray tuxedo pants. He walked over to the bed and sat down, she turned her head around so she wouldn't see him dress. It seemed he had just put on his underpants when the phone rang again, he was not pleased. He stood up and sighed angrily, grumbled under his breath then went and answered the phone. From the sound of things, not only was TazirVile angry, but he was also getting in pretty badly with his old man who Angel could hear yelling from across the room.

"What the fuck is the problem!" TazirVile yelled. "I just got home, I'd like to rest up and get things situated with the Andromeda Galaxy then start things up on the Bula Galaxy before I even consider coming back to Earth to find the twerp... What's that? Well excuse me if dear older brother got back in a week after he took off to square things off with the Balogaris on the Joga Galaxy and was fresh after... well excuse my ass! I conquered half a galaxy without so much as a wink of sleep!... What's that?... Well if Vile wants the bitch so bad he can go for her himself, leave me out of it, I'm staying here, getting rested up and get a head start on the paperwork... Look here old man, I don't give a flabby ass how well my brother conquers or runs his planets, I run them my way which is far better and if either you or Kuruk don't like it you can kiss my balls!... Ball off, have a nice night!"

Angel was thinking, wow he really did a three sixty after conquering the Andromeda Galaxy. He did sound tired but he also sounded thoroughly pissed off. He came back over and pulled on his pair of pants, which, when she had glanced back she had noticed were not pants one would wear during the day and part of the night, they were pajama pants. After he slipped his pants on he grabbed the blanket and sheet that were on his bed and ripped them back, he slid into bed, mumbled under his breath then pulled his sheets and blanket over him, he clapped his hands and the light above turned off then he dropped his head to his pillow, he fell asleep almost at once. Angel slowly and carefully turned around, she looked up at the cuff that was dangling from the headboard and sighed. She'd have to break her hand to get it free of the cuff and that wouldn't go well for her and her friends escaping. She rolled over and lay still, she was uncomfortable, the pains returned after three hours and she was forced to curl into a tight ball, she tasted blood as she was biting her bottom lip so hard. All the while, beside her slept TazirVile who was never disturbed during her small moments of tossing her head back, he was snoring lightly and in a deep sleep. The pain in her abdomen stopped only when he rolled over and his hand hit up against her back. Just as the digital clock beside the bed, a solid black clock that had a dark red dragon coiled around it, said it was half past ten at night Angel's eyelids dropped and she fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

She was woke up sometime later, she guessed either a few hours or even a full day, either or she had been sleeping for some time, when the curtains across from her were pulled up. She blinked her eyes a few times, the light that seeped in was bright and it blinded her for a short while. When her vision cleared she saw that the drapes were of thick black fabric with a thin fabric over top of it that had purple roses on it, she moved her eyes slightly down and saw that the one that had opened the curtains was Homsi. There was movement behind her, she didn't need to be told that TazirVile was awake, she heard him mumble a few words them she felt the bed bounce as he got up. She guessed he went to the bathroom as she heard someone peeing then the sound of the shower being turned on. Homai walked over to her and placed his hand on her forehead, she pulled away in disgust and it was then that she noticed that she was drenched in sweat.

"Losal, I need your help in here!" Homsi yelled.

"What is it?" Losal said as he walked in slowly, he was walking carefully because his master was one that tended to be a bit moody in the mornings.

"Need to get her to the medical room quick," Homsi uncuffed her from the bed then gently picked her up. "she's feverish."

Angel looked off to the right and saw, to her complete disbelief, Tommy and Jason's communicators and morphers sitting on the black bedside dresser that had a unique lamp on it that had the metal framed shade that had glowing green glass in it that's base was metal and had oil in it and the book and the empty glass of water. As soon as Homsi had her off of the bed she jumped out of his arms. She ran to the bedside table, snatched up the morphers and communicators then barely made it around Homsi and Losal, she felt their fingers grab and tear the gown she was wearing, then she transformed into a fiery red Eagle and flew out of the room. She flew down the hallway then dove down the staircase and turned. She changed into her true form, saving what little powers she had left for when she might need it, then went as fast as her swollen ankle allowed her to go down the short hallway then turned right and went a ways before coming to the wooden door. When she got to the door she heard her great-uncle shouting for Homsi and Losal to catch her and bring her back up to his room at once. She unlocked the door and shoved it open, she closed it behind her and turned, she fell down the three steps then got to her feet and hobbled on to her friends who had ran to the front of their cell. She handed them their morphers and communicators then fire blasted the lock on their cell and swung the door open.

"Alright, lets get out of here!" Jason exclaimed, he led the way to the wooden door.

"No," Angel slammed her body up against the door, behind it she heard Losal yelling to check the dungeon. "Check the other side, maybe there's another door."

Tommy ran to the other side of the room and pushed back a heavy curtain of deep red, there was a steel door behind it. He signaled for Jason and they forced the door open, it led down to a flight of steps that spiraled down. Angel placed a chair in front of the door then hobbled over and led her friends out of the dungeon, Jason closed the door behind them as soon as he exited the room, this plunged them into pitch blackness. Angel lit the tip of her index finger aflame and led them down, there were no lamps or torches on the walls, it was just the spiraling stairs that went down. She hobbled down, leaning her body heavily against the wall, her ankle was really hurting her and was making going difficult.

"Here, get on my back." Jason went past her and before she could protest Tommy grabbed her and placed her on his back.

"Slowing you up aren't I?" Angel snickered. "Keep going down, I'll keep the flame going."

They had no idea how long they went down the spiraling stairs, but suddenly they heard footsteps and talking coming down at them from above. They stopped momentarily and heard only one name, one of the Goblins, named Eldass, was coming down the spiraling stairs at them. Jason quickened his pace, Tommy pressed up against him and Angel allowed for the flame on her finger to extinguish. It was five minutes before Tommy and Jason both lost their footing and fell down head over heels. When they landed Angel flew past Jason's shoulders and slammed hard into a wall.

"Ow," Angel said, then she laughed.

"Where are we?" Tommy asked.

In answer, Angel lit her finger aflame. They were in a room that had five sea-faring vessels in it, three that looked like the typical fishing boats and one that looked to be an ocean-faring vessel, off to the right was some parachutes which Angel guessed TazirVile used when he decided to go para sailing. There were life vests hanging on hooks near them, coils of rope on the floor which was smooth concrete, and several weapons. They saw a row of five harpoons, a gun rack, a few fishing poles and some fishing gear off to their right and directly across from them looked to be a large tarp which was covering a pair of water skiis, some surf boards, spare boat parts and a few extra parachutes. Angel allowed for the flame on her finger to extinguish when she felt someone grab her.

"You can't run," Jason said in her ear. "so I'll carry you."

"Oh, well thank you my young friend." Angel replied.

"Smoochy smooch." Tommy snickered.

They ran down a straight path that was between the boats then slammed into a wall. Tommy ran his hands along the wall just as the lights in the room they were in were turned on. They had ran into a salt water treated heavy sliding wooden door, Tommy saw the hand holes and grabbed them. With a groan he pulled the door open slightly, Jason ran out with Angel in his arms and Tommy followed. He slid the door back in place then followed his friends. The blazing sun above disoriented them for a few seconds, Tommy veered away from Jason for a few feet then, when he regained his vision, he moved closer. There was a bunch of red and white striped rose bushes in front of them and they dove for them, they hid themselves just as the sliding wooden door to TazirVile's boathouse was slid open.

"Whoa, is your uncle ever loaded with dough!" Jason exclaimed when he saw the large mansion in front of him. "That's bigger than the mansions on Beverly Hills."

"He looks to have it nice, though." Tommy said. "Did you see the boats? Yikes, and he lives on the beach at that. Fine location for his house."

Angel was looking away from the mansion of her great-uncle and was taking in the garden. She had no idea that her great-uncle also had a garden of both flowers and produce on his land. The garden ran for miles, it was half and half. The left side was of full flowers. Yellow, red, purple, black and white, purple and white, red and black striped, and a sort of flower that looked like a Venus Fly Trap bobbed in the morning breeze, the garden was surrounded by beautiful light green bushes that had red and white striped roses growing on them. The right side had produce growing, tall apple, peach, orange, mango and banana trees grew, carrots, cucumbers, potatoes and grapes looked about ready for picking, lettuce, cabbage, tomatoes, onion, celery, peas, beans, collard green and kale looked not yet ready to pick and to the far back Angel saw yams, garlic, ginger, radishes, squash, peppers, pumpkins, corn and eggplant. All of this was hard to believe, she tapped Jason's elbow and he turned around.

"Smart man, uses his land wisely." Jason said as he stared out at the garden.

"Pardens, but I think we should be getting on." Tommy said. He slapped his communicator on then brought it to his face. "Alpha, Zordon, this is Tommy come in."

"Aiyiyiyiyiyi, Tommy where have you been?" Alpha's cheery voice came in. "Is Jason with you?"

"Yes, he is as is Angel." Tommy replied. "Angel's injured."

"Tommy, where are you?" Zordon's voice came in. "You sound far."

"Moas," Tommy replied, Angel leaned in and talked into his communicator.

"Deep in the M-51 Galaxy." Angel said.

"You're too far to teleport on your own." Zordon said. "Give us a minute and we'll have you home."

Just at that second they heard the bushes behind them being moved, Jason and Tommy turned slowly then yelled out. TazirVile stood above them looking down, Jason rolled out of his reach then grabbed Angel and swung her onto his back, Tommy ran in the other direction, he had three Goblins chasing him, TazirVile was chasing Jason and Angel. They heard someone teleport, Angel looked back and saw that Tommy had just been teleported from the planet. She turned back around and wrapped her arms tighter around Jason, if Tommy had been teleported out by Zordon, she thought, they were next. A rock spoiled her thoughts, Jason tripped and fell heavily, Angel's left arm shattered under his weight and she screamed out in pain. He rolled off of her then found himself being kicked in the stomach. His communicator and morpher were swiftly removed and he was pulled to his feet. TazirVile was knelt over Angel, who had turned around and was looking up at him, she was shaking.

"Leave her be!" Jason barked. TazirVile turned to him slowly then got to his feet. He walked over then punched him hard in the face.

"And if I don't, boy?" TazirVile said in his face. "What are you going to do if I don't leave her be, hmmm? You're caught and restrained."

"Should we throw him back in the cell, sir?" Losal asked.

"Yes, and chain him to the bars." TazirVile replied. "I'll tend to my niece."

Jason watched as TazirVile walked back over to Angel, he knelt down and placed his hand on her shattered arm, she yelled out and pulled back, with her wrist broken and the one arm she was able to use was now shattered. TazirVile walked around her then gently picked her up, Jason saw this as weird as TazirVile treated her as if she was a feather, light and delicate. He carried her off, Jason couldn't be sure but he thought he saw TazirVile place his hand on her stomach. When their master was gone the Goblins that held him yanked him to his feet and led him back to the mansion. A burlap sack was placed over his head so he couldn't see or fight, he felt himself being dragged up a few steps and a door was opened then closed behind him.

"We had the right intentions," a Goblin nearby was saying. "sir, she was feverish and..."

"I told you specifically that I'd take care of her keep when I got back and I damn well meant it!" TazirVile's angry voice reached his ears. "Now thanks to this little run I'm behind and she's badly injured."

"We apologize sir, but we thought we'd..." the Goblin was saying, he was angrily interrupted.

"Out of the room!" TazirVile yelled, Jason heard shuffling then a door being slammed shut.

He was furious, he couldn't believe that his butlers would deliberately go against his order. He remembered clearly that he had said he'd take care of his great-niece the day before, if they would have left his great-niece be she wouldn't have escaped, one of the youth's wouldn't have gotten away and her arm wouldn't be shattered. He hadn't been angry at her when he had picked her up, he had done so gently and carefully so not to aggravate any of her injuries then had noticed that she had started to get the pains again so he had placed his hand on her stomach, she had leaned her head up against his collar bone underneath his chin and he had thought that was fine. He had carried her up the path from the garden, up his back porch then inside his house then had headed straight for the medical chamber. She was drenched in sweat and when he had placed her on the medical table with the domed sides he had felt her forehead. She was burning up, an after effect from her injuries. He had slowly raised the domes over her just as Homsi had run in, Homsi had tried to explain what had happened and he had heard just about enough before turning on him and putting him in his place. Just as he had kicked Homsi out of the medical chamber and slammed the door his great-niece had started yelling on the table.

"Hey," he placed his hand on the glass dome near her head. "calm down, I'll get a reliever in there for you in a second."

He tapped the button that said relief and an arm swung out of the groove and poked her in the side of her neck, she pulled back and yelled out in pain again then she calmed down, her face got a peaceful look to it and he knew the reliever was working. The laser arm swung over his shattered arm, mending all the bones in it, and another arm worked on her wrist. It had to be forceful in pushing her wrist back in place, it was very bad off. When it was in place the arm swung down to her ankle and found a fracture, it mended the fracture then swung up and away. TazirVile waited a short while for the arm that was still swiping up and down over Angel's right arm to finish then when the table emitted a red light he pressed a button and the domes released. The pain relieve had only a short twenty-minute span and it ran its course, when he picked Angel up she was still hot in the body, still feverish. He opened the door to the medical chamber then took her up to his bedroom chamber and placed her on his bed. He cuffed her to his headboard then went to his bathroom. He came out with a head ice pack, when he got to her he snapped it once then placed it around her head.

"You will be feverish for a few hours but you'll be fine." TazirVile said to her. "I'll be back and forth between my study and here."

Angel watched as her great-uncle left his bedroom chamber, he had acted weird the entire time of carrying her to his mansion, he hadn't acted any bit angry at her for escaping or had put the blame on her for Tommy being teleported back to Earth. The second he was out of his bedroom chamber Angel moved her arm and wrist, the flesh on her wrist was still swollen and discolored, she looked down and moved her ankle, it was still swollen and black and she felt a little bit of pain but that was all. That medical table, she thought, really did wonders on healing the body. She had felt the pain in her abdomen start up the second TazirVile had picked her up, he must have noticed because he had draped his hand on her stomach, it was only a natural reaction that she had leaned against him. She slid herself up to a seated position and started fiddling with the cuff, the bedroom chamber's door was wide open so she was constantly looking back and forth between the cuff and the door. She looked at her hand, yes the medical table had fixed her arm well but it had left her nails in their current state. Just looking at them made her cringe, and it was then that she felt the throbbing of her fingers. Her nails had been torn down to the quick. After a few minutes of fiddling with the cuff she decided to give it a rest, it was on tight and she had nothing to pick it with. She layed back down and turned over.

She had no idea it happened, but she fell asleep for a while. When she woke up she found it was near noon, she had slept for hours. She sat up and looked to the right when she saw movement, Homsi walked over and inserted the key into the cuff and released her. He grabbed her before she could roll off of the table then led her from the room. TazirVile must have come in and taken care of her because she was both clean and wearing a new gown, this one dark red. Homsi led her down the hallway, turned and went down another hallway then turned again. Angel was wondering how big the mansion was, outside it was immense but inside it looked even more so. The hallway that he was leading her down now had a solid gold leave railing on it, she glanced down and saw that she was high up, there was a large room below, if she would have leaped down from the hallway to the floor below she'd be carrying around a bunch of broken bones. Homsi stopped at a room that had dark cherry wood double doors, the left door had a gold T on it and the right door had a gold Z on it, TazirVile's initials. Homsi opened one of the doors and pushed her in, he closed the door behind him quickly.

"Take a seat, I'll be right with you."

She heard him, and it took a while to actually pinpoint his location because the room she was in was not only big, it was luxuriously detailed! TazirVile had mentioned some hours age that he'd be back and forth from his study, if the room she was in was the study then he had a very unique style. The walls were milk-white with purple roses, there was a brown stripe the separated each rose of roses from the other, the rug was dark blue and soft, the roof was milk-white and had a swirly pebbled texture to it. There was a bat statue in the room that had a flock of bats on it, some were flying, some were landing, some were sitting and others were just hanging, the statue was stone and silver in color but it had living plants growing on it, making it have a sort of real-life feel. There was a large built-in bookshelf on the wall that had what looked to be hundreds of thousands of books on it. A row of cabinets ran along the left side wall, there was some files on top of them. She found TazirVile over on the right side of the room, he was seated at a fully stone desk, he was sitting on a deep brown leather swivel chair that had a long back. Sitting beside his desk was a cage, in it was an albino bat. There was a couch off to the side of the desk, it was dark blue and looked velvet in material. A set of chairs sat in front of the desk, they were long backed and a deep brown in color. Up above on the ceiling were domed lights set in a circular fashion with a larger domed light in the center. Angel slowly made her way towards her great-uncle and sat carefully on the couch.

The items on TazirVile's desk were the basics, a desk lamp, a three-rack file, a black French style phone, a calculator, some sort of panel device or screen thing and some sheets of paper. He looked up only once, when she sat down on the couch. It was then that she noticed he was without his goggled glasses, she glanced down and saw that they were in a black leather case on his desk. She was right uncomfortable, the quiet in the room was enough to make her shrink back into the cushions on the couch. When she caught movement from the cage she slowly turned her head, she had figured that the bat in the cage was a decorative item, it wasn't. The albino bat blinked its pure red eyes twice then stretched its wings, it chittered then went quiet. TazirVile glanced up then turned the paper he was working on over then reached over and grabbed a fresh one. Angel guessed he was doing paperwork on the Andromeda Galaxy, he had a large stack already in the top rack of the three-rack file on his desk.

"Teskon says hello." TazirVile said suddenly. When she said nothing he looked up. "You're tenseness is noted. Discard it, it's not needed, you know I won't hurt you."

"I've never seen an albino bat before." Angel said weakly, her voice shook slightly.

"Not as rare as humans say they are," TazirVile replied. "Moas has a colony full of them, about two thousand to be exact. Have to have a permit to own one, which I do."

That was all that was said and it made Angel even more nervous, her great-uncle had spoken as if nothing was wrong and she knew that there was something wrong. He knew she had had his daughter and she had the thought form in her mind that he was going to put her in a cage full of living vines that would twist around her body, growing tighter and tighter until her heart near gave out as a form of torture for it. TazirVile went on working for a long time then finally, after what felt like hours, he leaned back. He placed his hands over his eyes, sighed then stood up. Angel tensed up when walked over to the swivel chair, pulled it around so it was facing her then sat down. Her eyes felt like they had heartbeats, they were throbbing in her fear and nervousness, she felt her veins moving in and out, as if they had hearts in them. When she felt something touch her knee she looked down, TazirVile had placed his hand on her knee.

"Do I need to say it again?" TazirVile asked her. "Lose the nervousness, you know I'm not going to hurt ya. No reason to."

"Eshal..." Angel said in a weak whisper, she had not meant to say anything.

"Yes, I'm aware you had her and that's where we'll start our conversation on." TazirVile said. "Why did you have her? Did you find her or take her?" When she said nothing, TazirVile leaned forward. "Don't make me use telepathy on you, answer me! Did you take or find her?"

"T-t-take." Angel stammered, she now felt like she wanted to blend into the couch, become one with it, become invisible.

"I see," TazirVile stood up, he walked around the couch she was sitting on the leaned down and spoke in her ear. "why did you take her?"

In answer, Angel fainted. She started shaking uncontrollably then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she dropped sideways on the couch. In the end, it was the nervousness and fear that caused it, and a little bit of guilt thrown in. When she regained consciousness she found that she had been moved, she was no long in her great-uncle's study, she felt funny and looked down. To her horror she found that she was naked, and in a pool. She was in the shallow part of the pool, water rolled gently just past her hips. She sat up fully and wiped her eyes, she was in a large pool area, most probably in TazirVile's house. The pool she was in stretched back almost all the way to the far side of the room, the water was purple in color. She looked at the pool, there were six ladders in the pool, three on one side of the pool and three on the other. There was a diving board near her and on the far end of the pool there was a set of three built in one, the taller one went up high with the two others placed some feet below to make a medium height and short height distance jump. There was a spiraling slide to the side, water drained from the slide into the pool. Angel looked to the right and saw that there was a second pool, a much smaller one that had kiddie toys in it, she guessed that was the one TazirVile had built for his daughter, and subsequent offspring. The floor of the pool was light blue, it had bubbles on it, the walls of the pool were smooth and of the same color. The flooring around the pool was a dark blue with dripping rose designs on it, the walls in the room were a lighter shade of dark blue with spiderweb designs. The ceiling was dark blue and had a pebbled design to it. Why would TazirVile move her to the pool area of his house and why was she naked? Her mind was very clouded up, she was still very nervous, she decided to calm down some and take a swim.

She was a marvelous swimmer, most people when they saw her swim said she looked more like a Dolphin than a human and that was because she was both a good swimmer and she enjoyed the water. Swimming was a fine way of relaxing, of releasing ones nervous energy. She moved her body up and down, keeping her arms to her sides and keeping her feet pointed down. When she reached the far end of the pool she dived down and pushed against the wall of the pool with her feet, this end of the pool was deep, very deep. She guessed it was at least fifteen or so feet deep. She dived down and went all the way to the bottom then she pushed with her feet against the floor and shot up, she shot out of the water a few feet then dived back down. She made several graceful turns under the water then resurfaced near the side of the pool. She grabbed onto the side with one hand and pushed her hair out from her face, it was so long and it always got in the way when she swam, she liked it though. She liked knowing that her hair had a way of flowing out around her head under the water, it had a graceful, unreal feeling to it. She shook her head twice and that was when she saw the door. It was opening, like the door that belonged to the study, it had initials on it, TazirVile's T and Z in bright shiny silver letters. The door opened and TazirVile walked in, he had a towel wrapped around himself and nothing else, he had no shirt or pants or shoes on. Angel shoved off from the side of the pool and swam to the other side away from her great-uncle.

"Yeah you swim off," TazirVile said, he had a snicker in his tone. "I'm on my way to catch ya."

Angel's eyes bugged almost out of her face, TazirVile ripped the towel from around his waist and tossed it to the side then jumped into the water. She shoved off from the side and dove down, the pain gripped her abdomen and she ignored it, she saw TazirVile swimming at her and he near caught her had she not swam around him and gone off to the right, he followed and she felt his hand touch her back, the pain in her abdomen disappeared and she really started swimming. She went to the left then to the right, she dove then she shot up to the surface. She jumped out of the water twice, turned right in mid jump and entered the water, she never stopped her movements or in trying to get away. When she got to the shallow end she circled wide and went back to the deep end, just as she was diving she felt her great-uncle's arms go around her. He turned her around and held her close, she felt him grab her rear with one hand, her legs were around his body, she couldn't kick out at him. He shot up to the surface, when they broke water they were near the side of the pool.

"You have a fine swimming movement to you," TazirVile said to her. "where'd you learn to swim like that?"

"Before I learned to walk, I learned to swim." Angel replied. "A way to catch supper and earn my keep."

"Earn your keep? Not the sentence I was expecting to hear." TazirVile said. "You swim like one of them sea-faring animals on your planet."

"Well, you have to move fast in the water when you are looking for supper." Angel said, she laughed lightly. "Bogue, White Bream, Two-banded Bream, Common Sea Bream, Picarel not to mention them fast movements come in handy when you find yourself up against a Pobeagle Shark or Bigeye Thresher Shark or an Octopus."

"Surely a net would have come in handy for such supper catching activities." TazirVile said, he released her.

Angel swam off a ways and turned around, TazirVile pushed off from the side of the pool and moved towards her, the scars on his body shone brightly on the purple water and they made Angel soften up some. Poor guy, she thought, has to walk around for the rest of his life wearing the scars his father put on him. She moved back a few paces when TazirVile came up to her then she lost sight of him, he went down like a submarine. She moved around in a circle, looking for him, she knew he'd pop up someplace. When he did it was right in front of her, there was a fraction of an inch between his body and hers. She moved off some when she felt his hands caress her sides.

"So, tell me," TazirVile said to her gently. "why did you have my daughter?"

"Payback," Angel replied, she had regained her nerve. "for betraying me."

"Not the answer I was wanting to hear." TazirVile replied, he had a hint of anger in his voice. "You know I could have you thrown in Nila Complex Prison for that?"

"Then do so." Angel said hotly.

Angel didn't know what the Nila Complex Prison was, she guessed it was a high level prison place on Moas or some other place in the universe that held criminals that did horrid, unheard of things. She was actually hoping that TazirVile would put her in the prison, it would be better than dealing with her great-uncle, and her father for that matter. TazirVile moved her up against the side of the pool and placed his arms on either side of her, trapping her, his body was a foot from hers. He stared at her for a short while then came in closer, he placed his head on her shoulder and she heard a ticking sound, she glanced down then pulled to the side. The ticking sound had come from when TazirVile had kissed her on the nape of her neck.

"I didn't mean to." he said to her. "I didn't mean for you to be captured by your father or for your son to end up with him." He pulled his head away from her neck and looked at her. "I wasn't thinking when I saw them, I panicked and my hand got a mind of its own."

"You think I'm going to believe that?" Angel glared at him.

"Please do, I'm as much a victim as you was in that occurrence." TazirVile said. "My brother put a tracking device on me when I wasn't paying attention, so in a way he tracked you, that man and woman and your son through me along with keeping up to date on you through that man he used his Marionous power on."

Angel dropped out of sight and swam underneath and away from him, she went to a ladder and climbed it as fast as she could. She did not believe him, she didn't believe that her grandfather had put a tracking device on him or had tracked her, Julius, Selma and Bile by way of his movements. The swim in the pool had done its trick to calm her nerves down, it had opened her mind fully. TazirVile swam over to the side of the pool she was seated at and reached out at her, the tips of his suction cups caressed her thigh, she looked down then she scooted out of his reached. The swim in the pool had opened a new emotion for her about her great-uncle, she felt repulsed, utterly disgusted, by him. She remembered what he had said to him mother, saying that he felt intrigued and connected to her and she remembered Ashaklar telling him that she was his universally picked mate, he had sounded so much in denial then, well him entering the pool naked with her in it, caressing her body and kissing the nape of her neck told her he had accepted it.

"Glad you had her and not someone I don't know or is looking to cause trouble." TazirVile said, he had jumped out of the pool. "Now that we've got out that little issue we can do a rekindle. A slow one, I have a lot of work to do, paperwork, Eshal and all. But, I'll make sure that you're tended well and treated better. What do you say?"

"You're insane." Angel replied, she was being honest.

"No, not really." TazirVile replied. "Just logical and polite."

Angel looked away when he stood up, she felt him grab her under the arms and lift her to her feet. He escorted her from the pool area to a changing room where he quickly dried off and dressed himself. He put on a pair of dark blue pants, a white belled cuff shirt, a dark blue vest and jacket and slipped on dark blue socks and shoes on his feet. Angel went off to the far side of the room and dried off, she kept one eye on her great-uncle at all times. She dried her hair then her body then she grabbed the fresh pair of panties that were on the bench and slipped them on. She had just pulled the dark blue gown over her head when she felt her great-uncle's presence. She turned her head around and saw he was right behind her. He grabbed her hand and gently, and with a little bit of force as she pulled back once he had a-hold of her hand, led her from the changing room. She had no idea how but she felt very tired, very drained. She didn't remember walking from the changing room to TazirVile's bedroom, all she remembered before she fell asleep was TazirVile picking her up and carrying her to his bed. He pulled the sheets and blanket over her then bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Nap well." he said to her. "If you need anything, call me."


	29. Chapter 29

Tommy paced back and forth in the Command Center, worry was plainly written all over his face, he had arrived back on Earth a week ago and with each of them passing days the worry just grew more and more. Jason hadn't been teleported back, and Angel was still not back either. Alpha, he knew, was doing all he could to find Angel and Jason, but so far he had found nothing. He had tried looking at Lord Zedd's dimensions, Rita Repulsa's dimensions and had even checked a few planets in the M-51 Galaxy, so far he hadn't found them. Tommy had told them that Jason and Angel were on Moas after a few hours had passed and he had gotten himself under control, Alpha had been trying hard for the past three and a half days to get the coordinates of the planet, it was pretty far out in the M-51 Galaxy, almost the very last planet. Billy was working hard with Alpha, trying to help all he could. Kat and Aisha were seated behind the consoles while he and Adam were pacing.

"There, we should be able to lock in now." Billy said, he sat up from the computer consoles he had been under.

"I do hope so," Tommy said. "I'd hate to know what all they have gone through in the past two days."

The Command Center was a large building built on a mountain of rock on the outer reaches of Angel Grove, the rangers went to the building whenever something was happening or about to happen and Zordon, their mentor and good friend who was locked away forever in a plasma tube, wanted them to take care of the problem. The main part of the Command Center was where they were at, it was a medium-sized area that had computer consoles circling around, the panels were dark blue and had hundreds of buttons, dials and knobs on them. The floor underneath of Tommy, Adam, Kat and Aisha's feet was dark gray and the walls on Zordon's side of the room were three-toned, the top half was blue while the middle was red and the lower portion of the walls was light yellow while the side of the room away from Zordon was simulated like space, complete with small pinpoints of light that looked like stars. Alongside Zordon's plasma tube were two pillars which had rows of yellow lights on them, they were held up by larger silver metal pillars that had lights that circled around them. Off to the side of the Command Center's base of operations was the Viewing Globe, it was a circular viewing sphere held up on a podium of metal that had yellow lights running all along it, there were three circular brackets. Tommy and Adam looked at the Viewing Globe, all they saw was blackness, nothing came up.

"Nothing is coming up," Adam said, he was frustrated.

"Hold on, let me change a setting." Alpha-5 said.

Alpha-5 was the robotic assistant and friend of Zordon's and a good friend to the rangers, he had a cherry way to things and, if not being serious when matters were bad, he made the rangers and Zordon smile with his antics. Alpha had a red chest and body except for the dark blue tubing of his arms and legs and his dull gold shoulder guards, his red chest was shined up and had a yellow lightning bolt on it, he had red gloves on his hands and his large feet were red. His silver head was shaped like a flying saucer, the lights that slid back and forth on his visor slowly. Alpha tapped a few buttons on the computer consoles then looked at the Viewing Globe, Tommy and Adam's jaws dropped, Aisha and Kat stood up.

"He's chained up!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Yes but look to the side, there's a Goblin." Tommy pointed.

Sure enough, there was a Goblin near Jason and as they watched the Goblin brought a spoon up to Jason's mouth, Jason was being fed and was being given water. The Goblin released the chains that were holding Jason up against the side of the cell he was in and he dropped to his knees, the Goblin patted his back and placed a dark red sheet over him then left the cell, he returned with a tray of food and a glass of red liquid then left. Jason stood up and went to the tray, he ate some of the fruit on the tray then stopped and grabbed the glass. Jason looked in fine shape, there were no cuts, scrapes or bruises on his body.

"That is weird!" Aisha exclaimed. "He's be tended to well, why is that Zordon?"

"Alpha, see if you can find Angel." Tommy said, he was equally confused by the treatment of his friend.

"We might find out why he's being treated so well in just a second." Zordon replied to Aisha.

"There's An..."

Kat didn't finish saying Angel's name, her face bore a shock look on it. Just like with Jason, Angel looked to be in fine shape. She was wearing a strange outfit and looked to be uncomfortable. She was seated on a bed that had what looked to be a black velvet blanket on it, she looked as if she was trying to hide something. Angel was wearing a red gown that had long sleeves and belled cuffs, her breasts were tightly held in the top part of the dress, almost nothing was left to the imagination, she had red heels on her feet and there was a necklace around her neck that sparkled pretty brightly. Angel's hair was braided in a few areas, she had not an ounce of make-up on. When Angel moved slightly they saw the reason for her uncomfortableness, the top half of her gown was connected to the rest by a thin bright silver strap, the whole right side was not there, there was a thin silver waist band on her right side and that was it what kept the gown from flying out showing everything she had from the waist down. Aisha was about to ask why she was wearing the outfit when TazirVile suddenly walked into the picture, he sat beside Angel and cupped her chin, Angel pulled back and raised her hand to ward her great-uncle off, he responded by placing his hand on her right side. Alpha quickly cut the connection.

"Well, we know they're in good shape and not being tortured." Adam said, he was shocked over seeing what he had just seen.

"We need to get to Moas." Kat said. "To me, it looked like he was coming onto her."

"Gross! Master Vile's side of the family is weirdly wrong!" Aisha exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that if you are teleported to Moas we cannot get you back." Alpha said sadly. "It's very far out."

"Great, so we have to leave them there." Adam sniffed. "First Master Vile takes Bile then we find Angel and Jason in that set-up."

Kat and Aisha felt as if they had betrayed Angel, they had said they would protect and watch after her son and they had been beaten back by the spine-backed monsters that had somehow gotten into the shield Angel had put up. Aisha had nearly lost her arm as one of the beasts had bit her when she had tried to take Bile out of the apartment. Master Vile had Bile now, they knew that, he had arrived back on Earth six days ago. KurukVile, Master Vile's father, had really given his father an earful when he had arrived back on Earth, so much so that a physical fight had happened. DuruVile had moved his ship one full day away from the new camp then had moved it back, he and Master Vile were not on good terms, it seemed. Whenever they were in close proximity to each other a fight would start out, it was mostly vocal and in a language that none of the rangers understood. KurukVile had broke up his son and father when they had had their two physical fights, they had seen Bile only twice, both times held safely in his father's arms, Master Vile walked around without his silver breast-plate each time he was holding Bile, they were glad for that.

Kat and Aisha felt as if they had betrayed Angel, they had said they would protect and watch after her son and they had been beaten back by the spine-backed monsters that had somehow gotten into the shield Angel had put up. Aisha had nearly lost her arm as one of the beasts had bit her when she had tried to take Bile out of the apartment. Master Vile had Bile now, they knew that, he had arrived back on Earth six days ago. KurukVile, Master Vile's father, had really given his father an earful when he had arrived back on Earth, so much so that a physical fight had happened. DuruVile had moved his ship one full day away from the new camp then had moved it back, he and Master Vile were not on good terms, it seemed. Whenever they were in close proximity to each other a fight would start out, it was mostly vocal and in a language that none of the rangers understood. KurukVile had broke up his son and father when they had had their two physical fights, they had seen Bile only twice, both times held safely in his father's arms, Master Vile walked around without his silver breast-plate each time he was holding Bile, they were glad for that.

"Can you find Atlas?" Kat asked Alpha.

"Where is he located?" Alpha asked. "Who's Atlas?"

"The fellow she was with and decided to take a break from after he gave her the cold shoulder." Adam replied. "Egypt, Crystal Mountains specifically in that area."

"Give me a minute."

Kat wanted Angel back on Earth, she was Angel's friend and seeing her with her great-uncle in both the get-up she was wearing and seeing him touch her open to the air right side made her want her friend back on Earth faster. It took Alpha a few minutes but he found Atlas, the man was with his two son's and a group of men, although they were speaking in Arabic they detected Angel's name being said. Alpha changed a setting and they heard Atlas speaking in his accent-thick English. They were looking, and right frantically so, for Angel and Bile. Alpha cut the connection after they heard Atlas say something about wanting Angel and Bile back and saying he'd do anything for them to be found. Tommy and Adam turned around and looked at Kat and Aisha, Billy walked up behind Kat and Aisha, almost at once the five rangers nodded their heads.

"Alpha, can you get us a recording of what we just saw with Angel being advanced on by TazirVile please?" Tommy asked. "And of Jason as well."

"Yes, I can do that." Alpha said.

"We can't do anything, but maybe Atlas can." Tommy said aloud. "Maybe he can get Dione to teleport him to Angel and take one or two of us with him."

"It's all we have to go by." Adam said, he nodded his head. "As much as I am not too high on Angel, I do agree we need to get her away from TazirVile."

Alpha handed Tommy a reflexion device then wished them well, Zordon wished them well before they teleported to Egypt. The stood still for a few seconds, allowing their vision to clear, then they started off. They crossed four dunes and a straight valley of sand before they came upon Atlas and his men. When Atlas saw them he pointed and said something in Arabic, the group of men that were around him ran over to Tommy, Adam, Kat, Billy and Aisha and herded them over to Atlas who was standing with his arms crossed. The first thing Kat thought when she got close to the man was that he desperately needed to shave, he had a grizzled beard that didn't look good on him. Hannibal and Julius stood on either side of him, Julius looked much better from his ordeal of being taken over by Angel's grandfather.

"Atlas," Tommy nodded his head and held his hand out, it just floated there, unshaken. He put his hand down after twenty seconds.

"Whey Angel?" Atlas asked them, he had a shine in his eyes that made Kat and Aisha shiver.

"Not with us," Adam replied. "or on Earth for that matter."

"Look, we know we had a hard start with you but we need your help." Kat said, she stepped forward in front of Tommy. "Angel needs your help."

"Pretty desperately." Tommy said, he gave Kat the reflexion device. "Show him, Kat."

The men withdrew their swords when Tommy handed Kat the device, Kat shuddered once then calmed down. She pressed the button on the reflexion device, a small circular device that was dark gray, and a recording of Jason showed up. Atlas showed no emotion as he watched Jason being fed and watered by the Goblin with a spoon, or of being released of the chains and having a sheet thrown on him. Kat was wondering if Atlas would help any at all after the recording of Jason ended, when the recording of Angel started playing he changed drastically. He moved closer and looked intently at the recording, when TazirVile cupped Angel's chin then placed his hand on her exposed side he started yelling in Arabic, he walked away throwing his arms up into the air. While Atlas was off having his fit, Kat walked up to Hannibal.

"Is he alright?" she asked Hannibal.

"Angry, and it's justifiable. Angel means a lot to him." Hannibal replied. "He loves her a lot."

"Can he help us get her back?" Tommy asked. "And Jason as well?"

"We can't, too far away." Adam said absently.

"He can," Hannibal said. "is her son with her as well?"

"No, he's with Master Vile." Aisha said.

Aisha zipped her mouth shut after Atlas yelled what and ran at her, she ran back a few feet then was forced to stop, Atlas had her arm and was pulling her around. She punched the sides of her fist against him and yelled for him to let her go, he did after a few seconds and she fell to the sand. Tommy walked up and told Atlas what had happened, that Angel had returned Eshal to her father and a fight had happened on the planet they had gone to meet TazirVile and give his daughter back. He told of how she had been injured and how TazirVile had taken her to his mansion on Moas. Kat took over and told him how she and Aisha had been given the job to watch and protect Bile and that, somehow, KurukVile had gotten his spine-backed monstrous beasts into the shield and had taken him, injuring them in the process. Atlas' face went dark red and he walked off to his gray stallion that was ground tethered. He swung on then said something in Arabic, he turned his stallion around and disappeared in a cloud of dust. The men Atlas had been with, Hannibal and Julius all crowded around Tommy, Adam, Billy, Kat and Aisha and herded them to the horses that were nearby. Kat found herself riding double with Hannibal while Aisha rode double with Julius, Billy, Tommy and Adam had to run to keep up. Hannibal led them to Atlas' stronghold in the Crystal Mountains.

In the little time that it took them to get to Atlas' stronghold they already found that Atlas was ready to go, he had his sword and a Beretta M951 that was resting in a pretty worn out holster. Atlas was wearing just a loincloth which made Kat and Aisha feel uncomfortable, the loincloth was short in back and a little longer in the front, it was light brown with a purple design around the sides and it had a fuzzy tan animal tail hanging down in the front. He had gold wrist bands around his wrists and brown sandals on his feet. When he saw them he pointed and said something in Arabic to Tommy, Tommy looked at his friends then walked over to Atlas. Kat and Aisha kept close, Hannibal walked by them and went to his father. Tommy came back to Kat, Aisha and Adam after a short conversation, just from the look on his face they knew that he, too, was uncomfortable.

"Dione has opened a window for us," Tommy said to his friends. "only Atlas, Hannibal and I can go through. Atlas has assured you will be fine, you're to stay in the shacks we built."

"You sure we'll be fine?" Kat whispered to Tommy. "I mean, he's basically naked and..."

"You'll be fine." Tommy said. "Dione says Angel will have to get her son, she can't help on that matter, but she can help us get to Angel and Jason though."

"Can we trust her though?" Adam whispered.

"We have to, it's the best we can do." Tommy said, he turned and went back to Atlas and Hannibal.

Atlas led Tommy and Hannibal out of the back of his palace to a clearing then turned. Just as Tommy and Hannibal reached him he turned around and walked, he disappeared into a window, Hannibal stopped short then slowly followed his father, Tommy walked without any reluctance. They appeared just by the beach, TazirVile's mansion loomed over them. Atlas and Hannibal looked at the mansion that seemed to have over a hundred windows as if it was nothing new to them, when Atlas walked towards the mansion Tommy grabbed his arm, stopping him. It was dark out, the sun had set some hours ago and the windows on the mansion were just being turned out. Atlas turned at him, Tommy took a step back, Atlas had a stone look in his eyes. His brown eyes were angry and looked near about to explode.

"W-we can get in undetected through the boating area." Tommy said. "It's this way."

"It no lohked?" Atlas asked.

"When me, Jason and Angel ran through it wasn't." Tommy replied. "It was early morning so I'm guessing he don't lock it. Strange since I'm sure that the items in there are right expensive."

Tommy led them to the boating area he found that the sliding wooden door was just like he had said it would be. Unlocked, he inserted his hands into the hand holes then pulled hard. Atlas made a sound when the door only moved an inch then pushed him to the side, Atlas pushed his hands into the hand holes and pulled back, the door opened half way. Tommy had noticed that when he had been pulling the door that the loincloth he was wearing had no bottom to it, nothing was holding him in. He shuddered once then led the way into the boating area, Atlas left the door open. At first, Tommy was going to say for him to close the door but then he saw that the light outside allowed for them to see, he clamped his mouth shut and walked on, leading them between the boats and equipment to the opening. He led them quickly up the spiral stairs then slowed down, he ran his hands along the cold stone wall, almost at once he walked head first into the steel door that led to the dungeon area of TazirVile's mansion. He felt the door all over then found a door lever, he pulled the lever down and pulled the door, it didn't move. He lifted the lever and tried again, again the door didn't move. Atlas, again, made a sound behind him and pushed him out of the way.

"I no gots tihm fah dis!" Atlas said hotly. "I needs meh gul now!"

There was a grating sound then Tommy saw the door open inwards, Atlas walked into the room that was on the other side of the door and Hannibal followed, Tommy walked in behind the two men. Atlas had taken charge now, since now his job was over, since now he had gotten them into the house the older man had decided to take over and get things moving at a faster pace. Atlas swept the heavy curtain back then walked fully into the room, Hannibal and Tommy followed, when Tommy saw Jason he ran forward, he nearly knocked Hannibal down. When Tommy got to Jason's cell he stuck his hand through the bars, Jason grabbed and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Thank goodness!" Jason said. "Thank goodness!"

"Hold on," Tommy looked back at Atlas and Hannibal. "either of you two have a knife on you?"

Hannibal walked forward and took out a knife that had a stone handle from his dark red wool-like jacket, he jabbed it into the lock that was on Jason's cell and jerked it to the side. Tommy grabbed the cell's door and gave it a jerk, the cell door swung back on him and flattened him to the side of the cell. Jason walked out, wiggled his shoulders, then grabbed the cell's door and swung it off of his friend. The past week hadn't been but so bad for him, he had been treated well. He had been fed, given water, given time to walk around his cell without the chains, to use the bathroom and then, with each mid-morning, he'd be chained up again. He had seen Angel twice, she was allowed to walk freely around the mansion of her great-uncle and with each time she came to him she'd tell him she wanted to get out, that she was plain uncomfortable. TazirVile was making advances on her, she had told him that her great-uncle had rolled over on top of her one night and started kissing her face, he had ran his hands between her legs and touched her breasts, he had insisted on her showering with him twice and he insisted that they swim in his pool naked each night before bed. It was enough to make even Jason sick, but both he and her were in agreeance that TazirVile was treating her better than her father, he didn't beat or bite or scratch or order her around. He was kind and polite, Jason had seen TazirVile three times. He guessed that the alien-man was curious about him, TazirVile had asked him a few questions then had released him from his chains himself, he didn't seem the type of man that would hurt another, at least to Jason that was. Jason told all of this to Tommy, Atlas and Hannibal in a low voice, Atlas was steaming mad when he finished.

"Alright, now we can get Angel." Tommy said, he started for the door to the house.

"Uh wait a second bro." Jason grabbed his arm. "I'm usually let loose of the chains when it's pretty dar along in the night, what time is it?"

"It's dark out, why?" Tommy replied.

"Yeah man, I'm afraid all we can do is just sit and wait until a Goblin comes in." Jason sighed. "This place is locked up tight when it gets dark."

"Mustn't be locked up tight enough, we got in." Hannibal said.

"A Goblin will walk up the stairs from the boating area and lock that door," Jason pointed to the steel door behind the curtain. "I've heard him every night, he'll next lock the boating area."

"I no be wantin' to weet!" Atlas said angrily.

"Look pal, I want Angel out of this place as much as you do but at the moment we're..." Jason stopped in mid-sentence then placed his finger to his lips. There was a sound of footsteps then the sound of a lock being turned, the footsteps disappeared soon after. "See what I mean? Without fail, each and every night at around this time, that door is locked. We're stuck."

"We can bang that door down." Hannibal pointed at the wooden door that led to the house.

"What would that do?" Jason asked hotly. "Look man, I know how it is here. They're slow in the morning, that's our best chance. Just sit down, shut up and wait it out until then."

That day had gone pretty strange for Angel, she had woke up at the same time TazirVile had, she had found his arms wrapped around her tight, holding her close to him, his face buried in her shoulder, then when the clock had gone off and Homsi had walked in, pulling the curtain up to let the light in, TazirVile had gotten up, pulling her up with him. He had given her a kiss on her cheek then had placed her back on the bed then he had gotten up and gone to the bathroom to both use the toilet and shower. She had gone back to sleep for a short while then had woke up to find a gift on the bed near her, the tag saying it was from her gracious hominem, which was man in Latin. She had found the gown in it and some shoes, she hadn't wanted to upset or offend TazirVile so she had put it on. When it was on she decided to plain not leave his bedroom chamber, the dress held her breasts tight and had a thin silver strap holding the breast part but other than that, it was pretty showy. A thin silver band held the gown to her side so it wouldn't flow off of her and that was it, the silver band was also part of a sewn in thong, which was pure silk black. She had eaten breakfast and lunch in TazirVile's bedroom chamber, each time a Goblin, either Homsi or Eldass, walked in she'd try to cover herself up. Not easy with the gown being full on just one side. Around three TazirVile had walked in to see how she was and had given her another gift. He was rather pampering, she found out, he liked giving gifts a lot and in a week she had gotten five gowns and five pieces of jewelry from him, all finely made and sparkling. The gift he had brought to her was a necklace shaped as a snake that was just coming uncoiled, the snake was brown in color and sparkly and it held in its mouth a heart-shaped pendant that was full chocolate diamond, she liked it a lot. He helped it on her then placed his hand on her exposed side and brought her in for a kiss, each time she'd push away from him but this time she sort of gave in. She had no idea why, he was being slow with her, not being pushy, was actually being romantic and nice. She had not seen him again until suppertime, they had eaten together then she had gone back to hiding in his bedroom chamber. He had followed shortly afterward and had cupped her chin in his head, naturally she had pulled away and raised her hand to ward him off but that hadn't lasted for long, he had wrapped his hand around her exposed side and started caressing him, all the while talking sweetly to her gently.

At the moment, all the rooms were being turned out of their lights and everyone was heading off to their chambers for sleep after a rough day, half of her great-uncle's staff lived in the house, the rest drove home to their families. TazirVile was in the room, he was undressing himself and she was just sitting on the bed, feeling very awkward. When the bed started bouncing, she knew it was TazirVile crawling on it. For some reason, this night felt different, a bit too warm and a bit too fast in coming to her. When TazirVile touched her she looked back, he slowly removed the necklace from her neck and placed it on the bedside table, he next undressed her of her gown. She was looking for him to drop her night gown on her lap as he had done that whole week but instead he got off the bed and walked around to her. She kept her eyes looking up at his face, he was naked and that made the moment more awkward. He gently picked her up and took her to his bathroom straight to the walk in, full glass shower.

"A little fun before we get down to business." he whispered in her ear.

She looked at the bathroom around her quickly before he entered his full glass shower. Besides the thick glass en-cased shower, he had a blue porcelain toilet, an x-frame over the toilet shelf that had extra toilet paper rolls, a few extra towels, a container of pink and purple powder and soap and shampoo on it, the floor was black and white diamond tiled, the walls were white with swirl light blue designs on them and the ceiling was light blue. There was a large dome light in his bathroom that cast down a golden light. Besides the shower, he had a French-style bathtub that had elegant lines on it, it was gold and very shined up. There was a white rug by the walk-in shower and a matching rug by the French-style bathtub and toilet. The sink was light blue and sat on an oak cabinet, a large mirror was above it, it was shaped like an hour-glass and had a gold and silver frame around it.

TazirVile carried her into the shower, he had her positioned just so that he had both of his hands around each of her butt cheeks, when he was in the shower he released one of her cheeks to close the door. The inside of the shower was pearl-white, and it wasn't paint that made it look that color, it was real pearl. He reached over and turned the water on then pushed a button that said ROMMOM, which stood for romantic moment, the shower started filling with water, it was up to TazirVile's waist in less than five minutes, in that time he had already started kissing her. She pushed against him, trying to get him to stop weakly, when the water got up to his neck he latched his O-shaped mouth on hers and lowered him and her into the water.

She wrestled to breathe, he was both puffing air into her and kissing her at the same time and he was feeling her with one of his hands. She felt him fondle her breasts then go low, his suction-cupped finger tips brushed against her vagina and she gasped. She pulled up and he went with her, he then pulled her back down, them suction-cups on his hand he knew well how to use. They were very soft and made her go crazy, she lost TazirVile's mouth twice before he came in again for more kisses. All the while that he was kissing her he was brushing his suction-cups against her clit and hole, the softness was enough to make her roll and he let her. He rolled as she did and he also allowed for her to flip over. They surfaced twice then dove again under the surface, each time they surfaced he'd give off an excited, I-Like-This laugh. After fifteen minutes he plopped his hand on a button that said RELEASE and the water dropped, Angel was propped up against the shower's glass, she was gasping and was wondering what the hell had just happened. When he started wiggling his fingers, which were still between her legs, she pulled back and gasped, her head hit the glass hard.

"You alright?" TazirVile asked her, he had pulled her up against him and was rubbing the back of her head. "Hit your head pretty hard on that one."

"Yeah," she whispered. "f-f-fine."

He washed her body and hair then went and washed himself, all the while humming a tune to her. When he was done he just stood with her held in his arms, he nuzzled her a few times then kissed her neck that had the brand her father had put on her. She pulled away each time, she felt weird and for him to be kissing the brand on her neck felt weirder. It brought back the memory of her receiving it, and of everyone in her father's family, his servants and his parents servants seeing the torture she had gone through. She still felt anger towards her father for that day, she felt her anger would go on forever, she also felt it carry over to her grandfather and grandmother, the former for participating and the latter for making her hair that her father had cut off into tassels for everyone in the family, well except for TazirVile and his father. When the washing and showering and "fun" as TazirVile had put it was over, TazirVile turned the water off and opened the door. He stepped out and grabbed a light blue towel from the towel rack and started drying her off first. When he was done drying her hair he dried her body then he started drying himself off. He placed the towel back in its place on the towel rack and carried her back into his bedroom chamber. When he was at his bed he placed her on it, he layed on top of her and started pushing her hair out of the way, straight out on the bed. When he was done doing that he touched the brand on her neck and she pulled away, she made a sound similar to both a snort and a grunt.

"Let me get this ugly thing off of your neck." TazirVile said.

"Huh?" she said, she turned slightly at him. "What?"

He didn't answer, he turned her head away from him and positioned her slightly, he pulled her legs up from under him, his body met hers gently but she felt an electric shock nonetheless. He kissed the brand on her neck three times then pulled back. She gasped out in horror as he opened his O-shaped mouth wide, much wider than she thought he could, then he lunged in. She grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him, at first she thought he was going to bite her but then she felt him sucking, his tongue ran over the brand on her neck a few times. She grabbed handfuls of flesh from his back and turned her head towards his head, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in tight, he thrusted twice hard but not hard enough to hurt her and she gasped out.

"S-s-stop, th-th-that's enough..." she gasped out.

His sucking and licking on the brand that was on her neck got a bit more rougher, he pulled her towards him and thrusted a few more times before he let go. When he did he nuzzled her gently, he gave her a few shaky kisses then he leaned back. He reached his hand up to her neck and she felt something peeling away. She looked down and saw that he had pulled the brand from her neck, how he had been able to do that was beyond her but she was glad it was off of her. He and she had not been training at all in the week she had been in his mansion with him, it didn't matter because, before her eyes he made a small flame in the palm of his hand and burned the brand. He dropped the dust into a waste basket then wiped his hand on the blanket.

"Hey, Thanks!" she said.

"Don't mention it," he replied, he kissed her mouth twice. "sweetheart."

He kissed her for a while, right gentle then got a bit rougher, when she started pushing him he stopped and started sliding down. He ran his thin tongue over her right nipple, tickling her slightly then he put his mouth around her nipple and started sucking. He was gentle at first then got a bit rougher, when he started thrusting he stopped sucking on her right nipple and went to the left one, he repeated the light licking then started sucking. He was on her breasts for a while, kneading, licking, sucking or lightly pinching them. When he went lower she got up on her elbows, he ran his thin light pink tongue down her stomach, it tickled her and she flopped back to the bed and started laughing. He licked and tickled her stomach and sides for a short while then went lower, he spread her legs out wide and started feeling her. He pressed his suction-cup fingertips against her female parts, spreading then pushing them back together. When he ran the suction-cup on the tip of his index finger down lower and connected it to her hole she got up to her elbows and looked down at him uncertainly. This was weird, the feeling she was getting and him acting the way he was towards her, she had felt this feeling before with her father, it was electricity, it was like her body was full of electricity, she felt like she wanted to explode. She had felt some of this with Atlas.

Atlas, that was one that she missed the name of and the feel of. The feeling felt even weirder now as she missed the man terribly. She wanted to be back on Earth, she had a job to do on Earth, she had to keep Earth safe from her father and his side of the family, she had to save Bile from her father, she wanted to see her friends, and not in chains like Jason, who was in the dungeon. She started to push herself up more when suddenly TazirVile started pumping his finger, that made her collapse. She arched her back and yelled out, the suction-cup on the tip of his index finger wasn't in her, it was outside of her and she could hear the smacking and sucking sounds it was making, but most of all she felt it. She grabbed her hair in her hands and yelled out, she gasped, she moaned, she rolled over, trying to get the suction-cup off of her but she found it remained. TazirVile grabbed her around the waist and held her steady.

"Yeah baby!" TazirVile exclaimed. "I'm the master of the suction cup and you're about to feel a surprise here."

She had no idea what he was talking about, surprise, what surprise? Wasn't the suction-cup thrusting enough for her to deal with? She got her answer a few seconds later. As TazirVile pumped his suction-cup tipped index finger at her he licked her ass. He started slow and faint, so faint she barely felt him, then he got fast and closer and that's when she started acting out. She had never in her life been licked in such an area, it felt strange and weird, she didn't like it and she didn't like her body shivering and shaking the way it was. He licked her ass for a short while then kissed her cheeks, she pulled up when she felt him lightly nibble on her then she dropped to the bed and turned around. He spread her legs and dove in before she could snap them shut, she tossed her head back when she felt him lick her clit, he was slow at first then got faster and faster. When he was at his fastest he tossed her legs up and held them far apart. She screamed and squealed as he licked her click, using both the tip and the full extent of his tongue. When he latched on and started sucking she dropped fully on the bed, she arched her back and thrusted up. Damn, she thought, damn my sex and my impulses! When he started licking her hole she started screaming, when he sucked her hole she popped out in goosepimples all over, he only stopped when her legs snapped down and she had an orgasm, one enough to make her whole body shake and shiver.

"Like that huh?" TazirVile said, he had crawled up her body. "Move with me my dear wife. Match my movements. Become one with me."

"What?" Angel asked, she pulled up twice then flopped down onto the bed. "What was that?"

"Be like the ocean's waves, move your body with mine as if we're like the waves in the ocean." TazirVile said. "I've been waiting three hundred and one years for this, don't make me wait and please reframe from halting me. I feel it, it courses though my body, it courses through yours, I feel it. Become one with me, move like the waves under me, match my movements. I'm hungry and from feel of it, so are you my dear wife."

He moved off of her some and she glanced down, she saw he was rubbing his penis, which was thirteen inches long, dark blue in color and had black lines on it, he rubbed it a few times then he touched the tip of it against her clit. She gasped and jerked her head back, damn that felt good and she felt great shame for it feeling as good as it did! He rubbed, played then poked her clit with the head of his cock for a few minutes then he pulled it down and inserted it in her. The second he was in her she remembered he was her great-uncle, an uncle, a member of her family for goodness sakes! She got control of her mind for only a second then it dropped away. He rocked up and down on her, he kissed her face, her lips, her forehead, her cheeks, her chin and then her neck, she arched her back up and thrusted hard up. The bed underneath of them moved hard, the springs bounced and made noise, the headboard bounced against the wall. TazirVile was really going and giving it his all and she, shamefully so, was matching him. When her body started shivering in an orgasm his did so as well, when she felt her body convulse she grabbed his shoulders and squeezed.

"Waaaiiituh..." she finally got it out, she had been trying to get it out for a full five minutes. "wait wait wait wait wait!"

"Uh, what baby?" TazirVile said, he gave one deep thrust them started pumping her with him legs. "Uhhhh, what's wrong sweetie? I j-j-just... caaaaiiiiimuh."

"D-do you have a rubber?" she asked, if her sexual impulses where going to force her to do this she'd at least like to have him wear a condom.

"A what?" TazirVile asked.

"A rubber." Angel replied.

"A prophylactic?" TazirVile blinked his large oval, shiny silver eyes at her. "Honey, don't make me pull out. Please don't, I feel it and want it, you feel it and want it, I know, I feel it. I don't like wearing those things. They don't feel real, they... I like feeling a woman inside and out, baby. I like feeling you inside and out, sweetheart. Don't make me pull out, lets do this natural not unnatural. I'll take good care of you if you get pregnant, you don't have to worry. You'll have Bile soon, baby. I'll go get him soon, I promise. Lets get freaky, my peach. Lets do this naturally, the way husband and wife are suppose to do sex."

He started rocking back and forth again, she forgot about the condom and started moving with him, she squeezed her legs around his body and clawed his back. She squealed, she howled, she had three orgasms in an hour. After he came twice more he pushed her back, he had her look down as he thrusted. She pushed herself up, meeting him each time and just by seeing him thrusting his penis into her made both her and him climax at the same time. He grabbed her next and held her close, he rubbed his body up against hers as he started rocking up and down. In six hours he had climaxed six more times, when the clock said it was five in the morning he was a sweated, breathing heavily mess and she was exactly the same. She was shaking violently, the last climax had hurt some and she believed he had felt it. He kissed her twice then rolled over, he kept her on him and him in her as he stood up, he drew the blanket and sheets back then got into bed. He gently thrusted as he clapped the light off, plunging them into pitch blackness.

"I-I'm going to need some sleep and a week before we go for another go sweetheart." he said to her, he kissed her shakily twice. "Y-you have me a-all wor-worked up still. I-I'll probably come in my sleep bah-baby."

"Mmmmhmmm." that was all she could muster to say, she was in shock, deep shameful shock.

"Let's sleep my lovely wife." TazirVile said, he dropped his head onto her shoulder and kissed the nape of her neck. "Let's sleep with me in you."

Jason and Tommy sat away from Atlas and Hannibal all night, neither group of men spoke to the other, they just stared at each other. When Jason started hearing the sounds of the Goblins unlocking the house he waited by the door, the door to the dungeon was never unlocked and it seemed that the Goblins had forgotten about him, that concerned him some. He had told Tommy that the Goblins always came in at around the break of dawn, whenever that was on the planet he didn't really know but he knew it was around the time the sun, or star or whatever heated the planet up, showed up. No Goblins came and he got very nervous, he started pacing back and forth, when the door that led to the boating area was unlocked he jumped. Atlas got up to his feet and looked around, Hannibal stood up and went to the door that led to the house. He pressed his head against it and listened.

"You said them Goblins would open the door when dawn came," Hannibal said, he turned around and looked angrily at Jason. "I hear no movement outside the door, no talking, no Goblins. You lied to us."

"I did not and how dare you!" Jason exclaimed. "Something's up, otherwise the door would have been opened and..."

"Yah someting's up," Atlas said angrily. "yeh leed, yeh no no what dey do in dare!"

"I didn't say I knew what they did inside the house," Jason said, he was annoyed. "I said, I knew their timings of locking and unlocking the house. That's all."

"Well look at what your assumptions have..."

There was a sound and they all turned and looked at the cell Jason had been in, Jason walked into the cell and found a tray of food near a door which he had missed. He had not known there was a sliding wooden door in the cell at all, this now worried him. The Goblins had sent him food and something to drink but they hadn't done so by bringing it to him themselves. After a short while he left the cell with the tray, the second Atlas saw it he exploded. Tommy and Jason couldn't stop him, he was an enraged maniac! He ran at the wooden door and started banging on it. Hannibal stepped back, he had his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Yes, this was a fine way to get Angel away from her great-uncle, Jason thought.

Angel slept for only a few hours then woke up, TazirVile had rolled over some hours ago and was sleeping on her side, he was still in her. She slowly pulled away from him then got out of the bed, she covered him up and patted his head, he never stopped or slowed down his light snoring. She grabbed his slate gray tuxedo jacket and placed it on her, she buttoned the buttons then left the room. She was a shamed mess, the night had been verified by her waking up finding her great-uncle still inside of her. She went down the hallway and turned, she went down the stairs then down the short hallway that led from the foyer. She wanted to talk to Jason, she had to talk to someone who was a friend of hers. Her hair dropped around her face, she didn't bother brushing it away, her eyes were looking down at the carpet on the hallway floor.

"Hi mammy," she heard.

She stopped and turned around, Eshal had been calling her mam, mammy and mama the entire week and she didn't much like it. Eshal's hair was brushed back, some of it was braided while the rest was flat out, she was wearing her purple feetsie pajamas and had a little purple Teddy bear in her arm, she was wiping her face with her hand. Angel guessed that Eshal had just woken up, normally TazirVile or TazirVile's staff would wake her up at around eight, she glanced up at the large, black and Gothic grandfather clock nearby and saw that it was nearly ten in the morning. Angel brushed her hand down her front, straightened TazirVile's jacket then went to Eshal. She picked her up gently and held her.

"What is it sweetie?" Angel asked.

"I'm thirsty." Eshal said, she yawned then wiped her eyes again. "Can I get a drink of water?"

"Sure,"

Angel carried Eshal into the kitchen and got her a glass of water, just as she was leading Eshal out of the kitchen Losal walked in. He nodded at her then took over with Eshal. Homsi walked into the kitchen just as Losal and Eshal walked out. Angel sat at the kitchen table, she suddenly felt the soreness of her nether region. She pulled TazirVile's jacket around her a bit tighter and turned away from Homsi, he walked by and patted her back then went to the fridge. TazirVile's staff only cooked for TazirVile and Eshal when TazirVile was either not available to do so, too busy, too tired. Homsi started making a late breakfast for her, scrambled eggs, toast with jam and bacon. Just as she picked her fork up she heard a banging sound and yelling.

"Sorry Mistress Angel, we slept a bit in and are a bit slow today." Homsi apologized politely. "Seems that the youth in the cell got out, I'll get Losal and Eldass to take care of it."

"No, let me." Angel said.

"You need rest, Mistress." Homsi said, he patted her shoulder. "You have quite a night. Eclaire will have a soothing bath ready for you after you finish breakfast."

"I'd really like to deal with him myself," Angel said. "I'd like to speak with him."

"Master Tazir would insist you rest up after last night, Mistress." Homsi said.

When Homsi left the kitchen she quickly ate her breakfast then left and went towards the dungeon. Mistress Angel, that was a new one and that made Angel shake her head and roll her eyes. Obviously the Goblins knew, how she had no idea but they knew and that made her feel a bit embarrassed. When she reached the door that led to the dungeon she stopped. The banging on the other side of the door was loud, it didn't sound like Jason, also she heard yelling. She pressed her ear up against the door and listened, she thought she heard words being said in Arabic and that lifted her spirits some. She swung the latch up on the door, unlocking it then she shoved the door inwards. The second it was open she was yanked into the room and thrown to the floor.

"Atlas!" Angel exclaimed.

"Angel?" Atlas said, he dropped before her and held her. "I gets yeh out of heh now."

Angel hugged and kissed Atlas for a long time, forever, it seemed to Jason, then she made her rounds in hugging Tommy, Jason and Hannibal. When all the hugging was finished she ran to the door that led to the dungeon and swung it closed. She pressed her ear against the door and heard a Goblin talking, it was Losal and he was talking about being off schedule badly that morning. She placed a chair in front of the door then led her friends to the steel door that led to the spiraling stairs that went to the boating area. She was just swinging the door open when she felt someone place something around her. She turned around and saw that Hannibal had taken his red wool-like jacket off and had placed it on her. She thanked him then started going down the stairs. The soreness in her groin was enough to slow her down and Atlas noticed, he pushed past Jason and his son and went to her, he picked her up gently then led the way down to the boating area. Just as they exited the spiraling stairs and entered the boating area there was a large crash heard upstairs. Tommy ran past Atlas and led the group down the line of boats and equipment to the sliding wooden door. He grabbed the hand holes and pulled back, Hannibal ran into him and helped him yank the door back enough so they could get out.

"That human took Mistress Angel!" the Goblin's frantic yelling reached their ears. "Master Tazir will be most distressed!"

"Don't just stand there! Find them before they get far!" another Goblin yelled.

They bolted out of the boating area and went for an area near the beach, the tide was up and it sloshed at their ankles as they ran. Atlas was just telling Angel that Dione had made a teleportation window open just for them to bring her, and Jason he added with a snort, back to Earth. Tommy remembered where the window was, and he to it. He went no where, he stayed on the beach that was behind TazirVile's mansion. He turned and looked at Atlas, Hannibal ran to the side and tried to find the teleportation window, Jason ran around in a circle. The window was gone, it had been sealed off, they were trapped on Moas. Tommy was about to yell at Atlas when he saw a group of Goblins run out from TazirVile's mansion. He took off, Atlas with Angel in his arms, Hannibal and Jason followed at his heels.

"So that was why you was so frantic about getting into Tazir's mansion so fast." Tommy said. "The teleportation window was temporary. Had a time limit."

"Na,am, now we's stook heh." Atlas replied.

Atlas ran to the front, Angel was held tightly in his arms, Tommy and Jason looked back only once to see that their pursuers had been joined by five others, some had spears, some had nets, one had a restraint and another had a blanket. Jason guessed that the blanket had been retrieved for Angel, he looked forward and saw that she had buried her head into Atlas' shoulder. Jason was about to admit to defeat and give himself up when Atlas suddenly turned towards the ocean. He went into the water and swam out a ways, Hannibal followed him. Tommy and Jason thought this was strange but then they saw the new group of Goblins running at them from the front. They turned and headed to the water, when they were chest high in the water they started swimming.

"Everyone gather around Atlas quick!" Angel yelled. "I can teleport us out!"

"Why the hell didn't you do that before?" Tommy exclaimed.

"Watch your mouth young man!" Angel said sternly. "With you all running I had no chance. Everyone put your hands on my shoulder, quick!"

Jason and Tommy grabbed Angel's shoulder just as the Goblins all jumped into the water. Hannibal was last and he near got left behind. It was a long distance and it took a lot out of Angel, but she teleported all of them out of Moas to Earth. They landed hard on the ground just outside the shield to Angel Grove, right plain in sight of DuruVile Surfeit who was sitting, enjoying a late breakfast. When he saw them he bolted up, Atlas shot to his feet and headed straight for the shield, Hannibal, Jason and Tommy raced past him and got to the shield first, Atlas had just reached the outer edge of the shield when he was tripped up. Angel was dropped and he rolled into the shield, DuruVile had made a vine come up from the ground to trip him up. Angel had lost her breath, she tried to get up but found that with each attempt she would be pulled back. It took her a short while to notice that DuruVile had made the same vine that had tripped Atlas up form around her leg, it was pulling her away from the shield. Atlas, Hannibal and Jason and Tommy tried to get to Angel but her shield prevented them from doing so, Angel had made a small section become weaker in the pink shield for them to enter, the shield now prevented them from exiting, and her from entering, it. In one quick jerk down, Angel disappeared under the ground. She saw pebbles, she felt dirt and pebbles hitting her face, when she opened her mouth dirt and pebbles went in. When she surfaced up above the ground she found her great-grandfather, DuruVile Surfeit, standing above her. He was wearing a gray colored netted shirt and deep gray pants that had buttons going in an incomplete square on the groin part. When she surfaced he had his arms crossed, when she pulled herself out of the shallow hole that had been made from her resurfacing he grabbed her shoulders. He was bullet-fast, it was like he was standing with his arms crossed a fraction of a second before he had moved to grab her. He raised her up to his eye-level, they stared eye to eye for a few seconds in silence then he started laughing. His laughter started slow, it came in hitches then it got louder, his chest rose and fall with each laugh he made. He placed her on the ground then turned her around fast, he grabbed her around the waist and picked her up.

"What a nice surprise for this late morning riser." he exclaimed. "Cyla, ready a cell my love! We have a very special guest."


	30. Chapter 30

"I don't understand it!" TazirVile said, he was in a robe in his kitchen at the table. "She and I... we had so much fun last night and she escapes this late morning? What..."

Ashaklar had come over as soon as her son had phoned her, in a state of both rage and depression, she was very worried for her son. He was holding onto the edge of his kitchen table tightly with one hand and was slapping the side of his other hand against the surface. His body was shaking, beneath his thin fabric robe she saw his muscle rising and falling, he was upset and she understood why. For all of a week she had been talking to her son, listening to him tell of how he felt, what power and electricity he felt throughout his body, with his great-niece, the woman who had visited her house some months ago. He had told her everything over the phone about the night before, about how much excitement and joy and electricity he had felt when he had coupled with his great-niece, about how romantic he had been, had gentle and sweet he had been with her. He had ended his conversation with her with one of the most shaky, emotion filled voices she had ever heard, that had scared her so much and she had decided to come over to see if she could personally help. Angel Irene had escaped, a group of men had taken her someplace, had taken her away from her son who was so in love with her, had such a connection to her. Her son was expressing disbelief, sadness and anger all at the same time, disbelief over her going with them, sadness over her being gone and anger over the men taking her.

"Did she go with them or was she taken?" Ashaklar asked her son.

"Homsi told me that she went to the cell to talk with that friend of hers," TazirVile said, he gulped twice. "they have no idea what happened next but they found the men running, one had her in his arms."

"Alright then sweetie," Ashaklar patted his back. "they took her, she didn't go on her own otherwise she would have ran with them."

"She didn't fight," her son said, his voice was suddenly flooded with emotion and he dipped his head onto the table's top.

"Honey, after a full night of sex she wouldn't have much fight to give." Ashaklar said, she was trying hard to comfort her son. "She was tired, sore. Had no fight in her."

"She got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen, she had enough to do that." TazirVile said.

"Did she show any emotions that were not happy or excited during ya'lls night of fun?" Ashaklar asked. "Fear, anger, sadness?"

He had been jolted out of his sleep by his butlers who had been yelling like madmen downstairs, he had yelled for them to quiet up so that he and his mistress could sleep and then he had noticed that she was gone. Not in bed with him, the sheets and blanket had been pulled over him but she was not in the bed, he was not still in her. He had shot out of bed and grabbed his thin silk fabric robe in one clean jerk from his closet. He had raced out of his room, leaped over the railing to the foyer than had been stopped by a maid, he had wanted to join in so bad and retrieve his love from the brutes that had her, bring her back to his room and comfort her. He had no chance to do so, just as he had leaped down to his foyer the men and she had disappeared. Yes, there had been one emotion in the night he had noticed from her, a reluctance due to fear. It had come and gone all throughout the night, he had felt it roll off of her body like steam. He hadn't much payed any attention to it due to its coming and goings, he had figured she was afraid of sex and getting pregnant again. She need not have been, if she had gotten pregnant he would have taken good care of her and the baby to be. He had had plans to head to Earth in a few days to sneak Bile away from his nephew for her, now those plans were squashed.

"Yes," he nodded his head.

"Yes what son?" Ashaklar looked at her son intently.

"It came and gone several times in the night." TazirVile said. "The fear."

"Oh well there you go again sweetie." Ashaklar patted her son's shoulder. "She's confused and scared, a normal, natural emotion. That turned a switch on in her brain, sweetie. That's why she didn't put up a fight."

"After this..." TazirVile stopped and swallowed twice, his body shook violently. "I don't think I'm her mate. I don't, mother. I mean, yes she shows the pains and they go away when I touch her. Yes, I've had the dreams in the night with her beside me and they go away when she touches me. But, she can't be my mate if she escapes. Somethings wrong, I must have done something to deserve this. I..."

"Honey listen to yourself!" Ashaklar said in a high level voice, sometimes a mother has to be tough on her children and this was one of them times. "She's your mate! You just said it yourself, she has had the pains, you've have had the dreams. Quit this blubbering and non-sense talk!"

TazirVile started blubbering that he had done something to make her cross over to him, he had touched her once when she had gone through the pains when her father, his nephew, had come over some months ago when he had had her. This was insane, her son truly thought that he was being punished and that was preponderous! When her son started breaking down, started weeping and large dark blue tears fell down his face, Ashaklar couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her son by the shoulders, pulled him to face her then slapped him hard across the face. He shook his head, sometimes a slap was what got one under control and that was what had happened. She hadn't slapped and hurt her son on purpose, she had done so to help him get control of himself.

"Now you listen here, My Son." Ashaklar said sternly. "What you are saying is ridiculous! A mate cannot pass onto another by simple touch. The Universal Gods pick and it sticks for life, no one mate can be touched and have the pains go to the toucher, you hear me? She is your mate, you hear me?"

"I'm not so sure." TazirVile said in a weak voice. "I don't know, after this morning..."

"If you're not so sure then why not take your light blue ass to the Temple and ask the Universal Gods yourself?" Ashaklar exclaimed. "You'll get your answer, you'll get relief, the stress will be gone! Tazzy, I want what's best for you. I'm your mother, dammit! Go to the Temple! If you don't go on your own I'll have you taken in a large brown sack!"

He had been to the Temple twice in his long life, he knew how it worked. Homsi walked into the kitchen and handed him a note, it said that his sister had called him asking what was going on. He nodded his head and stood up. Yes, to get an answer as to what was going on, if she was his true mate, he'd go to the Temple. His mother hugged him tightly then sent him off to his room, he invited her to stay over for a few days and she accepted. He went up to his bedroom chamber, showered slowly then put on a burgundy tuxedo and shoes, he placed a pin on the left breast pocket of his jacket that had his initials, T and Z, on it then left his bedroom chamber. The clocks in his house tolled noon, he felt tense. He rolled his shoulders back a few times then breathed in deeply, he let the air come out fast.

"Losal! Ulok! Eldass! Homsi!" he yelled. "Watch my house until I get back, I'm headed to the Temple for a spell."

She chided herself, here she was again caught after leaving a man. She had been caught by TazirVile and kept captive for, she figured, a week and a half, and then she had escaped him with the help of her friends only to be caught by her great-grandfather. Her breasts were heavy with milk, she had been milked constantly at TazirVile's mansion to ensure she wouldn't dry up, and with every passing moment she saw her great-grandfather pass in front of her she'd feel a great anger swell within herself. She had been carried to his ship then dragged to a small cell barely big enough lie down in, Cyla had been the one to open the cell's door but DuruVile had been the one to slam it in her face. He had gone to finish his late breakfast, she had not seen him for thirty minutes, and then afterwards he had started walking around the small area he called a dungeon in his ship.

There was just one cell in the room, it was barred on three sides, the back was solid steel and it had shackles hanging down from the ceiling. The floor underneath was a shiny black with pinpoints of red light which were lit up, the ceiling above was slate gray as were the walls. There was a small table in the room and a chair, both wooden but painted silver. Off to the side of the room was a set of hooks from which hung a wide assortment of whips, a hot poker was in a small wood stove, a black pipe ran down from the ceiling into the stove, a large pot was on top of the stove, she could hear water boiling. DuruVile was acting like this was a time of celebration, he had a few servants, three or four, and they were just as busy as he was. He was oiling his whips and sharpening his sword, at the moment he was sitting in the wooden silver painted chair studying his sword. Angel thought it was weird, there was nothing on it and there was no reason to be looking at the blade in such a studious fashion. The room was dimly lit but with each time he'd look up at her his eyes glowed brighter.

"I see that beside elemental powers, you also inherited my eye color." he said finally.

"Not really." Angel replied flatly.

"My grandson happened to of outsmarted you and your friends a week ago." DuruVile said, he went back to studying the blade of his sword before resuming talking. "Not very motherly, abandoning your child like that."

"I did not abandon him." Angel said angrily. "I was away at the time."

"Mmmhmm, well anyways he was found without you and you haven't shown up until now." DuruVile said. "How nice of a surprise for you to show up right in front of me. A gift from the Universal Gods, a sign."

Angel went silent, she watched as DuruVile took a red silk cloth over his sword slowly, he had not noticed she was wearing his youngest son's jacket, she had Hannibal's jacket pulled around her tight, hiding it. She had no idea why, but she wanted to protect TazirVile from his father. Surely, if DuruVile found out she had been with his youngest son he'd be pissed and TazirVile would be in dire trouble. She wondered why her father and grandfather hadn't been alerted to her capture, in truth she wished he would alert them, she'd rather be in the hands of her father and grandfather than her great-grandfather. She knew more about her father and grandfather than she did of her great-grandfather, shit she knew more of TazirVile than both of her great-grandparents. She gripped Hannibal's jacket in one hand then turned around, she looked up, surveying the room she was in, looking for a way to escape from the cell. A scraping sound made her turn around, DuruVile had on a pair of black boots that had steel on the soles and toes, he had pulled one of his boots back along the floor to gain her attention.

"You do know who I am, don't you?" he asked her, he had a menacing tone to his voice.

"What kind of dumb question is that?" She counter-asked him.

"Watch your tongue, if I wanted to I could jerk it out from your mouth in one swipe of my hand." DuruVile said meanly.

"My great-grandfather." Angel answered, she glared at him. "Son of Shaam and Egla, grandson of Raal."

"Correct, although you missed the Vile at the end." DuruVile sat back. "And my grandmother, you missed her as well." He pulled his sword up to his face and again studied it, he pulled it away twice then started wiping the blade again, this annoyed Angel.

"You in love with that sword or just trying to annoy me?"

In answer, he stood up and swiped the sword at the cell, a shower of sparks flew at her and she jumped back. DuruVile's eyes glowed ever more brighter, he had a sick smile on his face. He placed the sword to the side then dug into his pants pocket, he took out a key and inserted it into the lock on the door to her cell and twisted it. When he opened the door Angel ran out, she was sore, throbbingly sore, between her legs but she did not want to stay anywhere near her great-grandfather. DuruVile slapped her hard across the face just as she exited the cell, she fell hard to the floor, so hard she saw stars. DuruVile grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a vacant area in the dungeon area of his ship, he chained her up with a set of shackles that had spikes on the inside, the spikes dug into her wrists, blood flowed. When he mind and vision cleared she got to her feet and lunged forward at him, she yelled out in pain when the spikes dug in deeper.

"Damn! Why not just hand me over to my father and get it over with?" Angel yelled out, she started trying to pick the right wrist shackle with her hand.

"Because then you won't have an respect for me." DuruVile replied. "It's about time you learned who you both came from and who to show respect to. You've disrespected me long enough, child."

"Come closer and I'll show you disrespect puke-breath!" Angel spat, she lunged at her great-grandfather then pulled back.

Cyla walked in from the hallway, she went to her husband and kissed his cheek then said something in his ear. He nodded his head and said something to her in Vilian, she went over and sat in the chair he had occupied earlier. Angel guessed that her great-grandmother had asked her husband if she could sit and watch whatever torture he was going to perform on her. DuruVile walked off and disappeared for a few minutes, he came back with a thick belt, when he got to his wife he cupped her chin then trailed his hand down her front, she was wearing a wrap-around gown of red and purple, the belt that was holding it around her was dark red. DuruVile opened the front of her gown then pecked her cheek, she smiled up at him. How a woman could marry such a man that would have her out in the open was beyond Angel, DuruVile's action made her hate him even more. When DuruVile turned and took a step at her she lunged forward, he snickered once then walked forward and tore the red wool-like jacket off of her.

"I need only to see this jacket here to know it's my boy's." DuruVile said as he walked around her.

"Stealing from Tazzy, foe shame girl." Cyla tsked.

"Boy needs more than his jacket stolen, my love." DuruVile said. "He'll get his when he gets back here and I see him."

"I don't understand him, Kuruk came back as fresh as can be," Cyla sighed. "his son too. Both came back fresh and spry, wanting to get back to work."

"Because he's weak, my love." DuruVile said. "Tazir has always been weak, I've done my best to make him strong. I'm about to up the anti on him, his disrespect for me will end."

"He was such a respectful lad, why he changed so is beyond me." Cyla sighed.

"It's that mother of his and money that's gone to his head." DuruVile replied. "When I'm done with him the next I see him, he'll be begging for mercy."

"Have you spoken to Ashaklar since your return, my love?" Cyla asked.

"Negative and I don't intend to. Worst mistake of my life!" DuruVile sniffed. "Marrying her and fathering that disappointment that I call a son. I'm glad he has no son's of his own, weakness carries and this family does not need weakness."

"You tell it my sweet." Cyla said lovingly.

Angel thought, at first, that DuruVile would show some respect by plain removing the jacket intact, since it was his son's, but after his talk with Cyla on TazirVile what he did was far from it. He grabbed the back of TazirVile's jacket and ripped it back, only the arms remained on Angel. He walked around her slowly twice, taking in her naked body, she didn't like the look he had in his eyes, they had a deadly, dangerous, look to them, a look she shuddered at. After he walked around her twice he stopped behind her, Angel heard him walking around then she heard a whapping sound. She looked back to see what the sound was and where it came from and then she felt the thick belt slap heavily across her back. He slapped the belt across her back five times and in each time Angel didn't yell out, she clamped her mouth shut. She glared angrily forward at Cyla, who was staring back at her, she had a sick sideways smile on her face.

"Not working sweetie," Cyla said to her husband. "not a peep from her."

"Strong one eh?" DuruVile replied, he chuckled twice. "Well I know something that will get her crying out."

As he stepped onto the gold glass flooring of the Temple he felt the muscle on his body quiver nervously. He had never felt this nervous before in his life, and it made him even more nervous with that recollection. He was sweating and he knew he shouldn't be, he was here for answers and he was hoping he'd get them. He straightened his burgundy tie, cleared his throat, then walked forward. The second he came near the identification bowl the nervousness left him, he became all serious. He took from his pocket a small diamond coated knife, he snapped the silver blade open then he slit the end of his finger open. He held it over the bowl, the bowl was blue with a white gold rim and base, there was crystal blue water in the bowl which, when his bluish-green blood dripped down into it, started swirling around. He allowed three drops of his blood to flow from his slit finger before pulling it away. The water mixed with his blood then drained quickly, he stepped away from the bowl and waited.

"TaaaaazirVile Suuuuurfeit," a long-drawn, God-like voice said. "come forth into the Temple."

He walked past the identification bowl into a circular room, there were six white gold pillars holding up a cloud-like ceiling, the floor underneath of him was silver glass and very shiny. The second he walked into the room a big, consistent wind blew on him, a bright light shown in front of him, it was joined by two more. A blue mist floated over his feet, the wind blew his jacket back, if he had hair it would have been blown fully back. He walked on, the more he walked the brighter the lights got. When he was in the center of the room he dropped to his knees, he held his arms out to the sides far out. This was it, he was going to get answers to his problem, he had come to the Temple twice in his long life, once after graduation and his father was being right hard on him, forcing him into a deep, almost depressed, drunken state of existence and once again after he had just divorced his wife and had gone into another depressed state where he had started wondering what life was all about and if all he had gone through in his life was worth staying alive. Both times he had gotten answers, he had been told his life had a purpose and to keep his head up, the Universal Gods had helped him get his life back together, had helped get himself back together, they would help him again with this new problem.

"TaaaaaazirVile Suuuurfeit," the God-like voice said. "state your issue for coming here."

"Angel Irene," he said, he clammed up, grew fearful, he swallowed the fear and went on. "who is she destined to be with?"

"Aaaaangel Ireeeene is destined to be with two beings," the God-like voice said. "one of her father."

"And the other one?" TazirVile asked. "Who is the other one she is destined to be with? Please, I beg you, I plead! I throw myself at your feet oh merciful Gods! Tell me, please, who else she is meant to be with?"

He felt like he was going to puke, like he was about to wretch all of his guts out onto the floor. He felt fear, deep rotting, horrible fear coursed through his body, the lights in front of him glowed brilliantly, they pulsated, they went from white to gold then from gold to silver. The wind that blew at him got stronger, he almost felt like the wind that was blowing at him wanted him out of the Temple. He dropped himself low, he bowed on his knees, his stretched out hands touched the floor, he felt tears falling out of his eyes, they collected on his goggled glasses then flowed down his face onto the floor. He was scared, scared of finding the truth, of finding out that Angel Irene, the woman he had grown so fond of, was not meant for him. His heart felt like it was going to burst clean out of his chest, it was pounding so hard, he felt it in his wrists, in his neck, in her throat! When he raised himself up he saw that the lights had changed to a brilliant blue, they were pulsating, they felt comforting to him, the shine and rays from them comforted him, they calmed him down, they stopped his fear. He felt a warmth fill him, a strong sense of confidence fell over him, he felt a sense of love, of someone being there to help him in his time of need.

"Please, I beg you! What other being was picked for Angel Irene?" he asked again. "Her father and who? Please, I beg and plead! I don't know what's going on, I can't explain how I'm feeling about her, I can't explain the dreams I'm having or the pains she's having when we're close. Please, oh merciful Gods, I beg at your feet! Who else was she meant for? Who else was she meant to be with? Please, I beg and plead at your feet, I throw myself at you, I give myself fully over to you! Please, oh merciful Gods, who else was she picked to be with?"

Her screams never reached the outside of DuruVile's ship, he had a spell going on that kept all screams going on echo throughout his ship but not a single one escaped to the outside world. He had done something to the thick belt he had, had made spikes come out of it and was beating her with it. With each swing he'd draw blood and with each swing she'd scream out. Cyla was enjoying this, Angel knew otherwise she wouldn't be leaned forward with a sick sneer on her face. Her great-grandfather beat her back with the spiked belt for what felt like forever, her throat was raw from her screaming and he knew it. She had no idea how long he swung and beat her with his spiked belt, when he finally stopped she was face down on the floor, all around was her blood. She didn't need to know that there were marks on her back from the belt, she felt them, they stung her, they burned, they were right deep. DuruVile walked around her slowly, he let the belt go across her face. Cyla stood up and went to her husband, she grabbed the belt in her hands, he pulled it from her slowly. She ran her bloody hands over his chest, smearing her great-granddaughter's blood on him, he didn't move away or tell her to stop, he looked at her lovingly then grabbed her and kissed her deeply.

"Ah, listen to them echoing screams my love!" DuruVile exclaimed, he stepped away from his wife. "Kuruk was too gentle, he was weak in his punishment, Vile was as well. She needs this treatment, she needs taming and she'll get it. No more of this weak, pansy crying over her, no more saying be careful with her. She'll learn today who to respect."

"Teach her well, my beloved Duru!" Cyla said. "She is still fighting, still resisting. Continue, she must learn by your capable hands."

He cut the chains from the spiked cuffs she wore and grabbed her up, he dragged her over to the table and chained her to it. He slapped the back of her head twice then turned and went to the wood stove. He took the hot poker from it and brought it over to her. Angel shook her head and gripped the chains, she dug her fingers into the links and tried to burn them. Just as she had the chain links hot her great-grandfather grabbed her hair. He pulled her head up and held the hot poker in front of her face. The heat from the poker made her shake and move her head from side to side, it was hot, the end was red hot and the heat from it was radiating! When he released her head she readied herself, she had had a hot poker shoved between her legs once, she had had a hot poker used on her once, she winched one full second before he struck her back with the hot poker.

"Learn respect, Child!" DuruVile shouted. "Learn it as I burn the flesh from your back!"

"Fuck you!" Angel yelled out through the pain.

"Not enough my Duru." Cyla said. "Give it to her again."

He lit the poker on fire fully with his elemental fire power then placed it on her back, he rolled it back and forth, the flesh on her back burned, it became red then purple, she screamed out in pain. The table she was on rocked back and forth as she tried to make the chains she was burning burn faster. She'd prefer her father and grandfather's punishment to this, hell she'd take another's punishment for her deeds over this! How could one be so cruel as to burn the flesh from ones back after he had whipped them raw? Obviously, her great-grandfather was. After a few minutes he took the hot poker from her back, turned and walked away. Angel looked over at her great-grandmother, she had stood and was at DuruVile's side, she was talking to him sweetly, caressing his back with her left hand.

"That all you can dish out you sick sack of puss?" Angel snickered.

"No, I have plenty more for you in store." DuruVile replied, he glanced back once then turned back to his wife.

"Good, because I have plenty left in me you small peckered, no balled freak."

Cyla's mouth dropped, she turned at Angel in shock then went and stood by the wall. DuruVile walked over to Angel, balled his fist up then started slamming it into her beaten and burned back. Angel pulled up with each slam but she didn't yell out, his punches were strong and they did hurt but she kept her strengths around her, she roughed it out. The next thing she knew was that DuruVile went to the wood stove and took the pot of boiling water down, he carried it over to her, at first she thought he was going to force her head and face into the pot, that he was going to burn the flesh from her face leaving her very disfigured for life. He didn't do that, he dumped the contents in the pot on her back, she screamed at the top of her lungs, she pulled to the left and right, she worked her hands on the chains, she worked burning the chains under her hands. This was real torture, how she was able to survive it was beyond her but she was. DuruVile went to the hooks that were on the wall and took down a coiled whip, he unraveled it then swung it. Angel felt sweat pop out on her body, she shivered and shaked, she screamed for the heavens. DuruVile was adding more lashes, more marks, adding a good oomph to his swings, he was really trying to teach her a lesson. All it was doing was making her wonder more and more about him, from the beating rose a curiosity. Did ShaamVile raise his son to be this way, to be this cruel and evil? KurukVile was mean, he was downright mean and dangerous, his son, her father, was tough, mean and evil, both KurukVile and Master Vile were cruel but not like this, no this was a much deeper cruel, a much older, meaner, tougher, rougher and evil cruel. After DuruVile beat her with his whip he walked over and sat in front of her, he stared at her, his glowing green eyes with the yellow pupils stared hard into her emerald-green eyes with the golden-yellow ring around the black pupils for what felt like forever before he spoke.

"Be careful of your words to me." he said to her.

"I bet dear old daddy Shaam would be proud of you at this moment in time, pal." Angel said to him, she spit in his face.

"You listen and you listen good," DuruVile said to her, he wiped his face of her spit with his hand. "granpappy, it's not Duru, pal or buster. I'm your granpappy. Cyla, over there," he pointed at his wife who had taken a few steps forward but had stopped when he had pointed at her. "she is your granmammy. Hear me little girl?"

"And your point in telling my this little piece of information is? Old One." Angel coughed twice, she glared at her great-grandfather angrily.

"Age is a number and obviously you still need a tuner on your tude."

DuruVile stood up and walked around her, Cyla sat in the seat he had vacated only a few seconds before. Angel was wondering what her great-grandfather was doing when suddenly she felt a great pain on her rear. She turned her head as much as she could and saw they DuruVile had a small, hand-held pitchfork in his hand, he was dragging it across her ass, he had a sick smile on his face. He made six deep cuts on both of her butt cheeks then he stopped, the next thing she knew was that she was screaming at the top of her lungs, DuruVile was pouring some of the most burning liquid on her rear, it felt like he was pouring acid on her, it burned that bad! Cyla laughed, she was really enjoying the moment of pain that Angel, her own flesh and blood, her great-granddaughter, was being forced to go through.

"Ask her sweetheart." DuruVile said from behind Angel.

"Who am I?" Cyla asked Angel.

"A real sick bitch to be laughing at your great-granddaughter who is being forced to go through this torture." Angel replied. DuruVile slammed his fist on her back hard and she yelled out in pain.

"Ask again, Love!" DuruVile said. "I have plenty more, lotta more."

"Who am I?" Cyla asked again.

She knew what they were trying to do, they were trying to break her down, make her accept and respect them. She'd have none of it, she refused to call Cyla her granmammy and she got quite a few beatings for her defiance. After a few minutes of back and forth yelling, of demanding that she call Cyla her granmammy, DuruVile stopped his punching of her back and rear. He went to the far back of the room and took out a block of ice from a black fridge she had missed seeing. He carried it over to her, showed her it then he demanded that she comply with calling Cyla her granmammy. She looked at the ice block, it was six inches wide and just as long, steam was rising from it, it looked very cold. She said gran then clamped her mouth shut, DuruVile stood up and walked out of eyesight. The next thing she knew was that she felt the ice block being placed on her back.

"Who is she?" DuruVile shouted. "I can freeze the flesh off of you just as much as burn and beat it off of you!"

"Go to hell small cock!" Angel screamed.

"Who is she?" DuruVile lowered the ice block on her more and Angel screamed out in pain. "You stubborn little thing! If my father was alive today he'd do much worse, what I'm doing is far less than what he'd do if he was alive and here."

"Say it sweetheart." Cyla said, she looked up at her husband concernedly. "Don't make him angry and drop it fully on you, you know what will happen when he takes the block off of you if he does that."

"Who is she?" DuruVile shouted.

Angel refused and DuruVile dropped the block fully on her back, he pressed his weight against it and demanded, he yelled at her, he punched her in the back hard, that she call Cyla her granmammy. Angel struggled with the chains, she had burned them enough to burn her hands, she pulled to the left and right, she sawed them, she tried to get them to break faster. Just as one link broke DuruVile sighed. He grabbed the ice block and with a yank up, pulled it off of her back, Angel screamed out in agony as she felt her flesh being ripped free from her back. The links on the chains that bound her to the table broke fully and she rolled off of the table. She rolled twice more when she landed on the ground then she got to her feet. DuruVile slammed his fist into her stomach hard, she doubled over, gasping for air, just as the ground underneath of her started shaking violently.

"Duru, was we expecting company?" Cyla asked, she was obviously freaked out.

"I don't know, check and see."

The ship was rocking back and forth like crazy, Cyla ran out of the dungeon then collapsed, she got to her feet only to be thrown to the wall, she clung to the wall afterwards, she refused to go any further. A servant ran past then collapsed, another piled on top of him. DuruVile had grabbed and pulled Angel up to her knees by her hair, he was now holding her up by the top of her head, she felt his long black fingernails digging into her scalp. When the ship lurched up he took a step back, he lost his balance and dropped to one knee, he got up fast and Angel decided to act. She bunched her hands together then swung them up, they collided with her great-grandfather's crotch and he dropped back shouting. Angel got to her feet and ran out of the dungeon, she barely made it past Cyla who tried to grab her then went down the hall. The hatch was down, the button by the hatch was red, she sent a red lightning bolt at it and the button turned green. The hatchway swept up and she ran out into pitch black, it had been around noon when she had arrived on Earth, it looked black as night now. She ran sideways for a short while, she couldn't see anything but she could hear well and that was what she relied on. When she heard a humming sound, the noise of the shield, she shot forward at break-neck speed. The shield suddenly popped up in front of her, she was a hundred yards from it. She made the ground underneath of her rise and become a wave, as the ground pulled to the left and right then lurched up then dipped down she zoomed by on her ground wave. When the shield was but fifteen feet away from her she let her ground wave fall, she ran normally. She thought she was home free, the shield was only a few feet away, she was about to make a small part of it become weaker when she heard a shout behind her. She looked behind her and screamed, DuruVile was zooming towards her on a huge purple fire wave, he had recovered from her double fist punching him in the groin and was coming at her at a breath-taking speed. She faced the shield and started moving her arms as if they were pin wheels, she thought she'd make it, the shield was less than five feet away. DuruVile was faster and he slammed into her hard, purple and yellow sparks flew, she flew a few feet away from the shield and dropped hard to the ground, she rolled twice then found there was a weight on her. It took her a few seconds to realize that DuruVile, when he had slammed into her, had grabbed her, his long black fingernails were digging into the flesh of her arms.

"Not very smart are you?" DuruVile said, he wasn't breathing heavy at all, he was sweating a tiny bit but that was all. "Your little ground wave would have gotten you farther if you..."

"Granpappy," she said.

"What did you say?" DuruVile shook his head, he looked at her in shock.

"Nothin', just trying to get your attention."

Angel swung her leg up hard, DuruVile shrieked and rolled off of her, his hands were clasped tightly between his legs. He rolled over on the ground, he cursed, the veins in his neck stood out. Angel got to her feet then turned and faced him, she zapped him with a white lightning bolt then raised her hands and sent a white fire ball at him, he rolled to avoid it. She sent a fire swipe at him which he jumped over, even with his hands tightly clasped between his legs he jumped over her fire swipe. She sent five air punches at him which struck him in the stomach and chest, they sent him flying back a few feet, he dropped hard to the ground. She sent five fire punches and a few ground punches at him, three of the fire punches hit him in the chest, they made burn marks on his chest, he dodged the rest by rolling over. When he rolled and got to his feet Angel turned and ran to the shield, she ran as fast as she could, her arms were like pin wheels. When she got to the shield she made a small area weak, she went through it just as a purple fire comet struck her in the back. Her shield closed up, trapping her inside, DuruVile slammed into the shield and it zapped him back. Angel rolled over to her side, she was gasping out in pain, the fire comet had really hurt her, smoke was rising from her back the color of white, she was having trouble breathing.

"Angel!"

Kat and Aisha raced towards Angel as fast as they could, when they reached her they dropped to their knees. Kat, Aisha, Adam and Billy had teleported back to Angel Grove after Tommy had teleported Atlas and Hannibal back to Egypt, Atlas and Hannibal were an angered mess, Atlas was planning on returning to get Angel back. He need not now, Angel had shown herself again, how strong she was, had shown how much she could take. Tommy and Jason ran up, Tommy tore his jacket off and tossed it over Angel, when Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell ran up they pushed the youth's away. Lieutenant Rollins pulled the jacket away slowly and looked at Angel, he winched, she looked as if she had been through hell. Her back was charred, a badly burned and lashed up mess and her rear was sliced to pieces. Lieutenant Rollins placed the jacket back on her then gently picked her up.

"Hurry there's an ambulance!" Kat yelled, she pointed at the ambulance that rolled to a stop just before the area that they were in, which was near the baseball diamond.

Lieutenant Rollins didn't wait for the doors in the back of the ambulance to open, he swung them open himself and jumped in, Kat leaped in behind him. She watched as he placed Angel on the gurney and an emergency personnel started treating her. The emergency personnel, a middle-aged man with blond hair and brown eyes, hooked up an IV line to her friend then rolled her over gently, he winched when he saw the burn and slash marks then gently rolled her back over. Angel was having a difficult time breathing and the emergency personnel saw it, he placed an oxygen mask over her face and turned on the tank, Angel started calming down after a few ambulance was speeding down the road towards Angel Grove Hospital, many vehicles got out of its way quick, most of the roads were empty due to the sudden quake and eclipse. Kat had no idea who had come to Earth, she figured it was someone powerful and someone looking to cause them more trouble, she hoped Angel would be well enough soon, they'd need her to help with KurukVile, Irka and Master Vile, all of which were attacking the shield on the other side of Angel Grove like crazy, or at least up to when the quake and eclipse had happened, Kat knew they had stopped when it had started, most except for Master Vile and his father, KurukVile, had gone and hid in Master Vile or KurukVile's ships.

"B-B-Bile," Angel said.

"What's that miss?" the emergency personnel said.

"Bile," that's all she could muster to say.

"Her son, Angel he's still with your father." Lieutenant Rollins said. "We've seen him a few times, he seems to be fine."

"You'll have him back soon." Kat assured her friend when Angel's breathing started getting raspy. "You'll be better in no time and have him back soon."


	31. Chapter 31

Kat paced back and forth in the waiting room, she and her friends were all worried about Angel but she was more so. It had been a full week since Angel had been admitted to the hospital and had been treated for her injuries, she had bad burns on her back and lash marks and her rear had been cut up pretty badly, her great-grandfather had really messed her up something royal! The doctors were keeping Angel in the hospital just in case infection set in, her injuries were that bad. That day, after Kat had arrived to do her usual waiting, a doctor had come out asking if there was anyone that was family in the room to Angel and when everyone had yelled no the doctor had disappeared in a hurry, they had seen him run into the reception area shaking his head. Surely the doctor, a right young fella who had brown hair and blue eyes wearing a white overcoat, would have known that Angel Irene was Master Vile's daughter and that she wanted nothing to do with him or his part of the family. Lieutenant Rollins got up from his chair in the waiting room and went to the sliding glass window, he knocked on it and gestured for a nurse to come forward.

"Yes?" a nurse said after she had slid the glass window open.

"Is there something wrong with our friend?" Kat heard Lieutenant Rollins ask the nurse.

"I'm afraid we can't release any information unless to family, sir." the nurse replied.

"Ma'am, do you know who you're treating in there?" Lieutenant Rollins asked. "Angel Irene, daughter of Master Vile. She don't want anything to do with her father or his side of the family."

"Sir, we go by protocol here." the nurse said. "We can't give information out that is vital unless its to family."

"We are practically family to her," Kat walked up.

"I'm sorry miss but..." the nurse started to say.

"Can I see Angel?" Lieutenant Rollins asked.

In answer, the nurse closed the sliding glass window and went back to work, Lieutenant Rollins snorted and walked off. Kat shook her head, she was really worried about Angel now. Had the doctors found she had something bad? Cancer, a blood disorder, could her injuries of been bad enough that her life was ebbing away? She didn't know and no one was giving answers. In the week that Angel had been in the hospital they had discovered a problem. Zordon had teleported them in and had shown them on the Viewing Globe TazirVile in Europe with a large group of militant Goblins, he seemed to be looking for someone and Kat believed that that someone was Angel. Master Vile and his father had stopped attacking the shield, they were going back and forth from Europe to Angel Grove, so was DuruVile who had been separate from their camp for all of a night but had returned soon after Angel had escaped from him. Kat and Aisha figured he had moved away from Master Vile's and his father's camp because he was having problems with the two men, over the past four days though he had acted as if he was very chummy with his oldest son, Master Vile, though, was staying clear of him and he wouldn't let Rita or Rito get near him either, he was being rather protective. Lieutenant Rollins gestured for Kat to come over and she did.

"Distract the nurses will you," he said to her. "I'm running in, do you remember what room she was in?"

"Room two hundred and fifteen," Kat replied. "be fast, I'm sure cops will be called."

They were, cops ran into the building as soon as Lieutenant Rollins stormed through the double doors and raced down the hall. Kat had asked the nurse in the reception area if she could give her one of the pamphlets on the wall and when she had turned to go get one Lieutenant Rollins ran into the double doors, football player style, with his shoulders hunched down. He dodged past several white coated doctors, several nurses and a cop then grabbed the doorknob to room 215, since there were cops running at him he decided to not open the door the way one would, he cocked his leg up and kicked it in. He ran in and slid to a stop near Angel's white hospital bed, she was looking out the window but when he ran in she turned and looked at him, she smiled lightly and sat up.

"Been asking for one of you but these college nooks say not unless your family." Angel said.

"Angel," Lieutenant Rollins went over and sat on the bed beside her. "what's going on? They won't tell us anything."

The cops burst in, Angel sent them all flying back with an air ball then she made an air swipe that swept the door shut. Lieutenant Rollins ran over and placed one of the heavy chairs in front of the door then walked back over to her and sat down. Angel looked fine, she wasn't pale or looking sickly, she had no IV's in her and she was without an oxygen mask, she had been having difficulty breathing all the way to the hospital and had worn one the entire trip. She had a hospital tag around her wrist, which was bandaged up due to the shackles that her great-grandfather had slapped on her having spikes on the insides, and was wearing a blue hospital gown. Her hair was greasy from not being cleaned but that was it, everything else looked fine, her emerald-green eyes with the golden-yellow rings around the black pupils were bright.

"Are you deathly ill or something?" Lieutenant Rollins asked.

"Ha, no they're just being picky because I'm pregnant." Angel snickered. "Morning sickness came in a few days ago. They're jumping beans because I've been the toilet's buddy for almost four days now."

"That all?" Lieutenant Rollins said, he then started laughing. "What the hell, someone needs to knock them in the back of the head. They had us worried you was real bad off."

"No, just pregnant again." Angel said. "I'm checking out, may I borrow your shirt please? I am not walking out of this hospital wearing this gown. Yuck!"

The doctor's wanted Angel to remain in the hospital but she'd have none of it, she shoved them all to the side and walked out, she didn't even check herself out. Lieutenant Rollins had given her his white shirt which dropped just barely past her buttocks, he led her to his 4x4 Jeep Cherokee Sport and held the door open for her. She jumped in and buckled up quickly, Kat and Aisha jumped in the back, Tommy, Adam and Jason got into Captain O'Nell's car, a blue Nissan SUV Pathfinder. Captain O'Nell turned the radio on in his car and they were able to hear what was being said in Lieutenant Rollins' car, Kat and Aisha were asking Angel questions.

"So, you're pregnant again?" Kat was asking Angel.

"Yes, a week to be exact." Angel replied.

"It's not Atlas' this time is it?" Aisha asked.

"Nope, this time it's my blue-skinned, alien-looking great-uncle's." Angel replied.

"The doctor's made such a fuss over a pregnancy?" Lieutenant Rollins sounded as if he was in disbelief. "Weird."

"All the doctor's and nurses that tended me are fresh out of college, they're scared of a tiny fart." Angel said.

"What are you going to do with it?" Aisha asked.

"Think I'll keep it," Angel replied. "I don't know, I don't want to hurt Taz. I'm still a bit addled at the moment."

"So Bile will have a baby brother or sister in nine months." Lieutenant Rollins said. "Bet King Tut will be happy over that. Angel's pregnant with the aliens baby, I can't have a baby with her yet, oh boo hoo oh boo hoo."

"He might, I need to get him back." Angel said. "Need my son away from that fool I call a father."

"Might be able to do so, they keep going back and forth between Europe and here." Kat said.

"What?" Lieutenant Rollins said.

When they reached Angel's apartment they all went in, Angel went straight to her bathroom and showered, afterwards she went into her bedroom and changed into a pair of blue jean shorts, a tied up low cut blue striped shirt that had a net shirt underneath which made both Lieutenant Rollins and Jason gawk at in shock over the curves she had in her body and a pair of dark brown boots. When she came out of her room she stopped then ran into the bathroom, Lieutenant Rollins went in and held her hair back, she was getting sick. When she came out she went to her closet and rummaged around. She took out the two swords that Dione had given her and a long bladed knife then closed the door. She tied the swords to her brown belt and slipped the knife into her front pocket.

"I don't think I ever told you freaks that I can split myself and make copies of myself to distract an enemy right?" Angel said, she had a half-smile on her face.

"No, we had no idea!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Kat, can you hand me that red crystal please?" Angel asked, she pointed at the railing on the stairs.

Kat went and retrieved the crystal, she handed it to Angel and Angel placed it around her neck. The crystal made Angel's outfit stand out more, Angel's breast were held tight and were bulging out, Kat was wondering why Angel had decided to wear such an outfit when suddenly it struck her. If her father was in the area during the attempted take back of her son she'd split and make several copies of herself, he'd go crazy with lust and chase after one of her copies, as would his father and his father's father and that would give them an opportunity to go into the ship and retrieve Bile. Kat looked down at the two swords that Angel had tied to her belt, she knew these were not as good as Angel's black sword, which she had lost on Ite, one of Ute's moons, but they looked good enough to suit the purpose of a fight. The first one was longer than the other, the handle was gold and covered in precious gems, the pommel of the sword was of a Cobra's head with the hood and mouth open. The second sword was shorter than the other but Kat knew Angel would use it well if she had to. It's pommel was of an Eagle's head, the beak curved down gently, there was a tassel connected to the back of the Eagle's head. Both swords were in light brown leather braided sheaths.

"You have any guns, Charles?" Angel asked suddenly.

"What?" Lieutenant Rollins blinked his eyes, he had given Angel permission to use his name and not just his status a year ago.

"Do you have a gun or two at your apartment?" Angel asked again.

"No,"

"I do." Captain O'Nell spoke up. "Why do you ask?"

"Both you and Charles here need a gun." Angel replied. "I need a pistol as well."

"Well I can let him borrow one of my rifles and I'll let you borrow one of my pistols but that's it." Captain O'Nell said. "Sorry kids, but I'm not lending any guns out to you. Too young."

Captain O'Nell ran off to his apartment, he was gone all of ten minutes, when he returned he had a Marlin 336W and a Savage 11 Hunter XP Combo rifle, he had enough ammunition with him that would last both him and Lieutenant Rollins a while. He handed Angel a Beretta Nano that was safely kept in its black holster. She tied it to the other side of her belt, she grabbed a black case from her closet and tied it beside the holster, Captain O'Nell gave her enough bullets to last her a few rounds. Once they were equipped Angel led the way out of the apartment, she slid into the drivers side of Lieutenant Rollins' car and started the engine, Lieutenant Rollins walked over to the drivers side of his car and peered at Angel inquisitively.

"I don't think so mama," he said. "my car, I drive."

"Afraid I'll bang your baby up Charlie?" Angel replied, she didn't look at him.

"Come on, out of the car, I'm driving." he said, he pulled the drivers side door open.

"I forgot how personal you men get with your vehicles." Angel said as she rolled her eyes. She got out of the car and went over to the passenger side and got in. "Did I ever tell you that my father was very picky with his vehicles and driving them? He'd have his servants drive the carriage, but damn they were not allowed to drive his precious motor vehicles and do please, if you're a child of his and you're found in one of his motor vehicles you'd better be ready to move and fast."

After Kat and Aisha slid into the backseat of Lieutenant Rollins' car Angel went on telling them how her father was with his cars. He had ten, all very polished up, three with bubbles and lightning painted on them, three with flames, two that were just a shiny black and one that was fully chrome. The one he had been rather fond of was his Gamma-Hex 200, the engine was fully viewable, it poked up from the hood and there were flames painted around it, the wheels were large, the rims were huge and they rotated and there were four exhausts on it. Her father had driven her in that vehicle to the beauty parlor after she had been deemed four months pregnant with Bile for a pedicure and work done on her hair. She had sat beside him, both sets of seatbelts over her holding her in place. Kat shook her head when Angel told of how her father had said that her hair being naturally long and kept was nice and all but he would have liked for her to have it made up and that it'd make her even better in appearance, they had fought all the way to the beauty parlor and then he had practically held her on his lap for the beauticians to work on her hair.

"Bastard, wants you to do what he wants you to and wants you to look how he wants you to look." Lieutenant Rollins shook his head. "I hate men that do that. Possessive, overly controlling maniacs!"

"I hated my hair being permed up, it made me look childish." Angel admitted. "I like it when Atlas braids it but there's a difference between the braiding and the perming. Atlas doesn't force it and I allow it because of that."

"Show respect to the lady and she stays calm." Captain O'Nell's said through the radio. "Personally, I don't like that guy Atlas, but in comparison to your father he's better by a country mile."

"And TazirVile?" Adam's voice came through the radio. "Was he pushy?"

"He was polite, he was pushy but he was polite during so." Angel sad into the radio. "No rough stuff though. No biting or anything like that."

"So in other words, both Atlas and TazirVile are way better than your father." Kat said.

They rode in silence after that, Angel stared straight out the windshield, she had a hard, serious look on her face that Lieutenant Rollins, Kat and Aisha understood well. They were headed for a fight, Angel was going to be a force to reckon with, she wanted her son. When Lieutenant Rollins pulled up outside of the park they all got out slowly, even Angel. Lieutenant Rollins grabbed the Marlin 336W from Captain O'Nell when it was handed to him and walked on, leading the party towards the shield. Angel took the lead when they reached the shield, she made a section weak and walked through, her friends followed her. Captain O'Nell release the safety on his Savage 11 Hunter XP Combo rifle and slid in some ammunition, Lieutenant Rollins was doing the same with his gun. Just as they reached a hill that overlooked Master Vile and his family's camp Angel stopped. She moved her arms down at an angle, her heads were held flat, then she walked on, before all of their eyes she suddenly split into five, four of the copies Angel had made of herself split off going in different directions while the real Angel poked her head over the hill.

"Kuruk, honey, do you know where the diapers are?" Irka asked her husband. "Bile needs his diaper changed again."

"Reminds me of Vile and Triskull, the second you put a diaper on him you find you need a fresh one." KurukVile snickered. He went to the closet outside the chamber that his grandson was in and retrieved a handful of diapers. "Here honeylumps, five should be enough."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Irka asked her husband as she changed Bile's diaper.

"Course I am sweetheart!" KurukVile exclaimed. "Now need to consider one of these for ourselves."

"Or two." Irka replied quickly.

"Or five." KurukVile winked.

"Silly man!" Irka slapped him in the back of the head with a clean diaper. "Here, catch."

He was actually looking forward to more children with his wife, he and Irka had been really trying now for over a month, they were hopeful that one day it'd happen and they'd be pregnant their fourth child soon. KurukVile caught the rolled up, dirty diaper and slammed it into the wastebasket as if it was a basketball, oh yes, he thought, another fine bundle of Surfeit blood to be born into the family soon. They had had baby Bile for almost two weeks, each day they locked it up in their hearts forever. Bile was a wiggly thing, very active, he ate well and drank his milk like a pro. KurukVile found he had to literally walk around with both arms around his grandson, Bile was that wiggly. And he loved toys, he was rather fond of the bears and rattles. So far it had just been him, Irka and their son enjoying the moments they had with the small infant, KurukVile couldn't understand his father at all. His father acted as if there was something wrong with the baby, he thought that was preponderous, there was absolutely nothing wrong with baby Bile. He ate, drank, played, was active and acted like a baby should, there was nothing wrong with his make-up or reactions.

He sat down in the spiked bottom chair that had a skull on the backside and sighed, his father was creating some issues for him and his family. He had returned from conquering and getting everything squared away on the Joga Galaxy to find everything upside down. His father and mother in one camp and the rest of his family in Egypt, they had obeyed his order to return and he was glad for it. When he had seen Rita's cheeks, how purple they were and how much they were still sore when he had checked them he had near exploded, he had done so when he had seen his youngest son, Triskull, with half of his left horn intact, the other half having been broken off by his father. He was proud of his youngest son, he had stood up for himself, he had done so even though he was very outclassed by his opponent. He had taken his family out to the best restaurant in the universe, Shorlock's, then had taken the women out for a bit of shopping, that had made things sizzle down for his wife, daughter and granddaughter, as for his son and grandson, he had taken them out for a hunting trip. They had bagged some horned animals on Gamma-Vile and a Shug's Bear on Mooshang, that had taken care of the nerves and he was damn proud of himself for taking care of that issue. He had confronted his father the day after and it had errupted from a vocal fight into a full out fight, he had expected it and had been ready. His father had gotten a few bruises, a broken nose and two black eyes while he had barely been touched. He had then moved his family to Angel Grove in California afterwards, his father had moved his ship away for a single day then had moved it back to their camp. He had layed low with him, sometimes a father does need to show who is boss and who is king, KurukVile thought, he knew he had hurt his father's pride some and maybe a feeling or two but it had to do what he had to do and that was protect his family.

Vile had returned a full day after he had and when he had seen his daughter's cheeks he had exploded in such a fit of rage he had barely been able to get to him to stop him from running and starting a fight with his father. Although he had told Vile, he and his wife never called their son Master Vile, it was always Vile or if in Irka's case Viley, that he had defused the situation he had still gone and started a fight. Vile was a strong one, he was proud that he had passed that along, the strength and muscle and the brain power, Vile was a smart one, and when he had gone up against his father them two times his father had stood no chance. His father was a big, strong guy himself, but when a man has his family's protection on his mind, KurukVile thought, even the big, strong guys fall to the weak. Protecting ones family makes a man stronger, whether the man is a weakling or a big brute.

He didn't want to, his wife had just gotten through changing Bile's diaper and was dancing around with him in her arms, he was giggling madly and KurukVile had a half smile on his face, he was both taking in the joy of his wife having a baby in her arms after so many thousands of years and he was also taking in his wife's body as she danced. Oh yes, that body was a kicker and she sure kept her figure trim and well. He sat back and he thought about the issue with his father. His father, he thought to himself, was a big family man, he had to be otherwise he wouldn't have twelve living children, be in contact with all of them and have so many grandchildren and great-grandchildren. His father had had a moment of weakness when he and Vile had gone, he had thought he had lost him and his son and had had a moment of panic. He had turned the panic into a rage and he had turned it on with his family. Also, there was the issue with his brother. Tazir, his dear baby brother, had surprised all of them when he had taken off without any word to the Andromeda Galaxy, they had had to find out on their own what the problem was. He was proud of his little brother for having one of the fastest half galaxy conquerings, in just barely two weeks he had the whole Andromeda Galaxy under his control, yes it had come off from his young daughter being taken by someone and yes it had invoked his brother's wrath, but his brother had at least used his brain to attack the people who had taken his daughter and not his family. He didn't know his brother's temper much, he knew he was pretty laid back and calm most of the time but his temper was a new thing, with the conquering of the Andromeda Galaxy he had found out that his brother did have a temper. He had slowed up after conquering the Andromeda Galaxy, had taken a full two week break, he had understood well and had given him his space. Finding his daughter after she had been taken from him and coming off from conquering a half galaxy without any sleep, it was enough to make one need a break, plus he had paperwork to do and probably a lot of it. And now, although Tazir wasn't in the camp with them and they weren't back to themselves yet, Tazir was back on Earth. He had brought with him over a thousand of the Goblins he had in his army and was looking for Angel hard, really putting his heart into it. He had left him be, had said nothing, but he had checked up on him once every day, it had been their father that had started up on him. Tazir was both dealing with controlling his thousand Goblin troops and the beatings and verbal stuff he was getting from their father, KurukVile was glad that it was happening away from the troops though. Seeing the man that leads you into battle bested by his father was not a good idea, troops needed to know they had a good, strong leader to lead them into battle and Tazir... well if he could take the half of the Andromeda Galaxy by leading his army into battle and participating then dammit they didn't need to see their leader downed by his own blood.

"Baby boy is down for a nap now, let's go outside." Irka said, she ran her hand over her husbands shoulders lightly.

"Yes, less talking in the ship is good." KurukVile agreed. "Don't need him waking up in the middle of the night again."

Master Vile nodded at his father when he exited his ship with his wife, and his mother, on his arm. He had given them permission to have his son, his baby boy, in their ship for the day and with their leaving the ship it only told him that his son was down for a nap. Movement to his left made him turn, Rita was walking out of his ship, she was looking back and forth as she had ever since he had returned. He felt annoyed by this but he held it inside himself, he knew why she was acting this way. His grandfather had slapped and hurt her, had hurt her confidence and self-esteem, he had gotten into two fights with his grandfather over it, over what his grandfather called inadequate fathering, and although his own father had split them up he still felt the need to keep watch of the camp, over his daughter, over his son, even over his younger brother and sister. For the two weeks that he had had his youngest son he had wondered if Angel had seen his grandfather hit her sister and had gotten scared, if she hadn't seen the Vegan's and thought that they were going to take her to his grandfather and had hid herself, had panicked and forgotten their son. Uncle Tazir was being smart and checking Europe out to find her, they were stuck in North America looking at the shields, looking at the humans inside the shields do their daily activities. So far, two weeks had passed and no sign of his daughter-mate. He was worried, very worried. Had she gotten hurt during the Vegan's attack on her apartment? Had she gotten so scared she had decided to abandon their child for good? Or could it be another man that forced her to abandon their child, she had left the gray-haired man and he was damn proud of her for it but where was she was a big question on his mind. His grandfather was back in the camp, he had gone off on his own a week ago, he figured it was something about being with his wife, his grandmother, alone for a spell. He saw him standing by himself and he walked over to him. He and his grandfather hadn't been getting along for a while now since his return, but in times like this he did need to find out answers and maybe his grandfather knew the answers, he was, he thought to himself, an elder and knew more than he did.

"Ah the dark cloaked one approaches." DuruVile said loudly.

"You seen anything of my daughter while you was away?" Master Vile asked his grandfather.

DuruVile was a mean man at times but he knew when things were bad and he knew, despite his black heart and cruel ways, that yes, baby Bile did need his mother. He had kept to himself, and his wife had sworn she wouldn't tell even before he had asked her to not say a thing, about capturing and beating Angel and he had no intention of telling of it now. He wrapped his long, well muscled arm around his grandson and led him off to the side. This line, he thought, has gotten better with each generation. His father had been big and strong, he was big and strong, his son was bigger and stronger than he was and, although his son was a degrade smaller in muscle, Vile was also big and strong. Triskull was lanky but he had good muscle, Rito was dumb but he had his strengths and that was good. He found himself wondering why the big and strong gene had skipped Tazir then he tossed it to the side, he had had enough of Tazir for the day, his hands were raw from punching him for bad-mouthing at him earlier. DuruVile led his grandson over to a line of bushes then stopped and turned him just so he'd be looking at him.

"I saw her a week ago." DuruVile said. "Not sure her condition, but she was carried by a man off to the shield."

"What man and where?" Master Vile demanded. "Why didn't you tell me this when you saw her?"

"Tall, five foot eight inches I'd say, looked strong, has gray hair, wearing a loincloth with a short back flap." DuruVile replied. "Had three others with him, youth's I'd say. Male."

"Her condition, what was it?" Master Vile demanded, he shook his fist at his grandfather once.

"Healthy, not sure why she wasn't walking but she looked healthy." DuruVile replied. "Watch the fist, boy."

"Watch yourself! What else do you know, what was she wearing, how was the man acting?" Master Vile yelled.

"You better watch yourself or them glasses will be inside them eyes of yours, Boy!" DuruVile yelled back.

"What else do you know!" Master Vile yelled in his grandfather's face. "What was she wea-..."

KurukVile turned just as he heard his son yelling and he started running over to defuse the fight when his father suddenly raised his fist. His son dropped to his knees, he had been punched in the stomach hard. He yelled out for his son to stay down but it met closed ears, Vile leaped up and grabbed his father around the waist. He carried him a short distance then they slammed to the ground hard. Vile was swinging hard at his father and DuruVile was swinging back, when KurukVile got to them he grabbed his son by the collar of his robe and the seat of his pants then he ripped him off of his father. Master Vile slammed into a tree then got to his feet and ran back to continue the fight, KurukVile got in between his father and his son, he pushed his son back with one hand and he did the same with his father when he lunged in. When his father lunged in and got halfway around him KurukVile grabbed him by his dark gray mesh tunic and pulled him back, he held his father by his tunic.

"Let go boy or you'll share in this." DuruVile said angrily at his son.

"End this madness, we're family, not enemies at war." KurukVile said.

"If you don't release my tunic now you're in big trouble!" DuruVile shouted in KurukVile's ear.

"Go on, release him. You'll be carrying him into his ship after I'm done with him." Master Vile said menacingly.

"When I'm done with you you'll be the one being carried into a ship!" DuruVile shouted, he grabbed KurukVile's arm and squeezed tightly. "Let me go, Boy!"

"Neither of you is going to be needing someone to take them to any ship." KurukVile said, he flexed his arm twice, his hard, bulging muscles prevented his father from digging his long black fingernails into him.

"So what is this now, you're heading in the direction your brother is at?" DuruVile said. "Kuruk, you know better, you know how to show respect. Release me."

"I know respect, yes, you taught me well on it." KurukVile said. "This is not it, cool it."

"So are you acting as peacekeeper of the family now." DuruVile snickered. "My big, strong, wise firstborn has gone from a tyranical ruler to the peacekeeper. How sad."

"I am head of this family!"

Master Vile let his father take of the fight, KurukVile had released him and was now facing and fighting with his father. He saw that they had an audience, his mother, grandmother and his sister were standing on one side watching them, his son and daughter and brother and sister were on the other side talking amongst themselves. He stayed near his father, just in case he had to act fast and separate his father and grandfather if they started fighting viciously. His father had gotten into one physical fight with his grandfather, from what he had heard it had been pretty bad, his grandfather had been beaten so badly he had gotten a broken nose, two black eyes and some bruises, he had been told the bruises had been on his grandfather's chest and ribs, well his grandfather must have healed himself well because they were not on him, and his nose was mended, when he had returned, although only for a short time before he had gone into the fighting ring with him. Master Vile couldn't understand his grandfather, he loved him as a grandson should but he didn't understand him. DuruVile was getting on him right hard for his parenting skills with Rita and Rito pretty badly, so badly his temper had exploded and he had attacked him, he was also insulting him for his ruling and conquering abilities. Well, he laughed at that one and walked off leaving his grandfather standing alone seething in rage.

"You are the head of this family?" DuruVile said after a few minute pause, he had been digesting the sentence his son had said to him. "So you're two hundred and sixteen thousand, five hundred and twenty-five years old? You created with your juices two son's who conquer and are both father's? You conquered Shai5? Hmmmm, funny I thought that was me, Young Man."

"No, that was you." KurukVile said. "What I meant to say was..."

"Ah, so what you meant to say was that you've decided to oust me from the family, cast me out like one of them maned male lions on this puny planet does when the old leader is beaten down, and become the leader of it fully. Is that so my boy?" DuruVile was now an inch away from KurukVile's face. "Well let me tell you something here, Son, bullshit! I don't give a damn how old you are, what gender you are or how many planets or galaxies you have conquered or how many offspring you're created. You will respect me the way you're suppose to and if not you've got a problem. Understand me?"

"You saying you don't care at all?" KurukVile asked his father, he glared at him angrily, his chest was heaving up and down, he felt hurt.

"Of course I do, Boy!" DuruVile stepped back and held his arms out. "This is my family, this is the result of me mating with your mother, and my other four wives. This is the result of careful breeding and care and love, dear boy. This is my kingdom, my realm, my world, dear boy! Yes, I love all of you. But yes, I will put you in your place if you step out of line. That includes you, Kuruk. I don't hurt out of meanness or anger, I don't intend to hurt any of you, but if it comes to it and you need to be put in your place I will, you bet your bottom fucking dollar dear boy I will I swear I will, kick your ass enough to let you know you've done wrong."

Lieutenant Rollins heard all of that, every last word and he was shaking his head in disbelief. What a jerk, he thought, to be treating his family the way he was. How could one say they loved someone but promise that if he or she stepped out of line he'd take them down a notch or two by beating them? Captain O'Nell was thinking along the same lines, as were all of the rangers. Angel stared out in silence, she had figured that her great-grandfather was a jerk and here was proof to prove it. After DuruVile's little speech everyone started walking around, going by their business, KurukVile walked back, he looked pissed, Irka hugged him then let him go off. Master Vile walked off and stood by himself, DuruVile's little speech had obviously struck a chord with both of them. Rita and Rito sat on the ramp of their father's ship, Dara Dara was walking towards her mother, Triskull had gone off on his own and Cyla was walking towards her husband. Angel looked over to the side, one of her copies was just walking into view and who happened to of seen it first? Uncle Triskull, he had looked up after seeing her copy and was shouting. Angel's copy took off, all of her copies had no female parts on them, they were plain copies and thusly were thought and treated as its rather than she's. Triskull gave chase of her copy and when Dara Dara and Irka saw it they joined in. KurukVile had turned and seen another copy and was firing fire balls and air blasts at it, this copy mocked him and that made his temper meter burst. He charged forward giving chase roaring at the top of his lungs. DuruVile and Cyla saw the third which had ran up behind them and given them a shove, both turned and gave chase, DuruVile was sending multiple air and fire combination swipes. Her father saw the final copy, he howled, tore his robe off of him and gave chase all the while yelling that she was going to get it when he caught her. It left Angel with just her older half-siblings who had remained in the camp to deal with. Angel ran from her hiding spot and yelled for Kat and Jason to follow which they did.

"Go get Bile while I deal with them!" Angel ordered.

Rita saw her sister, she dropped back a few steps then ran forward screaming, Rito was at her side. When Angel got to them she jumped, she touched Rito's helmeted head to balance herself then landed behind them. She withdrew both of her swords and swung them. Rita jumped back then lunged forward, she had her wand and was using it as if it was a sword, Rito was fighting her with his sword. Angel twirled, she sent flaming shards at her older half-siblings then when she stopped she sent a flaming lightning bolt at Rita. Her half-sister screamed for the heavens in pain, she flopped to her side, rolled and got to her feet only to be kicked down. Angel swung the longer sword and sliced off her half-sister's gray cone-held hair off, she next swung her longer sword at her older half-sister's ribs. Rita shrieked in pain and grabbed her side, she was bleeding badly, she was out of the fight.

"Rita! Oh you're going to pay for that!" Rito yelled.

She swung both swords at the same time, sparks flew each time they met with her older half-brother's bone sword. Rito's swings were strong and powerful, hers were powerful and graceful. She back flipped away from him then leaped at him and swung. His hand dropped to the ground, his green blood started dripping onto the ground. He looked at his lost hand once then he started fighting her again. Angel felt someone grab her ankle and she looked down, Rita had her ankle in her hand. With a grunt, Angel swung her swords down. Rita shrieked as she saw her hand fly off from her wrist. She rolled away, her wrist was held close to her chest. Angel turned back to her brother and mocked charged him twice, when he stumbled she ran at him, her body and his slammed hard against each other and they fell to the ground with a loud bang.

Kat and Aisha ran into KurukVile's ship, they ran down the long spiderweb designed hallway with the black rug that had white tassels on the edges and white designs of fangs and skulls on it together. They had no idea where they were going or where Bile was, they were acting purely on instinct. Kat glanced at the walls in the hallway, they were brown striped with spider designs on them, there were torches on the walls that lit the hallway. Kat was taking in the ugly dark brown spider statue that had its fangs up as if to grab the person who walked in front of it when Aisha grabbed her arm and pulled her hard right into a room. Just from the look of it she knew it was the room they were looking for. Dark blue walls, a dark blue carpet that had a huge white spider on it that was surrounded by smaller light blue spiders and a dark blue ceiling that had a bone chandelier hanging down from it that held white candles met her eyes. There was a black baby crib on the left side wall, a changing table and wastebasket was nearby, a black dresser with an assortment of snarling Teddy bears sitting on it, a few dark-colored chairs that had spikes on the bottom and a toy chest that had a gruesome sort of snarling stuffed animals, plastic snakes, rattles and other toys stood by the right wall and in the center was a black rocking chair. Aisha ran to the crib and looked in, Bile was awake, he was wrapped in a dark blue, almost black, blanket. She picked him up gently then turned and ran out of the room, Kat followed. They raced down the hallway, Kat's hair flew back like a cloak, Aisha's braided hair did the same. When they exited the ship they saw that Angel had just repelled her half-brother, Rito Revolto was crawling away, his hand was over his stomach, his greenish colored blood was spurting out from his fingers.

"Get going, don't just stand there!" Angel yelled at them, she pointed to the side and Kat saw DuruVile and KurukVile running towards their camp.

The Copier Spell was a good one to use to distract an enemy, but it had a major flaw, when one copy was caught all disappeared leaving just the original, the one who had done the spell to make the copies, to deal with the enemy. KurukVile had caught his copy first, he had been so blistering mad he had leaped at his copy, his copy and he had dropped to the ground hard, his legs were scraped to the thighs but he felt no pain yet. When his copy had disappeared he had one thing on his mind: the baby! Bile was alone, he had seen his son, his father, his son and daughter and wife and mother all chase after a copy leaving just two in their camp. He had jumped to his feet and had raced back to camp, his father had ran smack into him after realizing that what he had been chasing was a copy and they had near fallen down in a tangled mess but KurukVile had made an air stream to keep them balance, he had used an air swipe to push his father off of him then he had raced forward. The second he saw Kat and Aisha run out of his ship with his grandson in their arms he howled out in horror. The baby, his grandson, his son and granddaughter's son and first child, was in danger. He put on a burst of speed then slid to a stop, dust and dirt flew around him. He stared in shock at what he was seeing. Kat and Aisha were running up the hill and who was following them? Why, his granddaughter, the mother of his grandson, Angel Irene. He took a step in her direction then stopped when he heard a howl, he looked back and saw that his father had dropped at Rita's, his oldest granddaughter's, side. She was bleeding badly and was pointing frantically at her brother, his oldest grandson. He looked at Rito, he was drenched in blood from the stomach down and looked to be having a hard time keeping himself up, he was up on his knees but he was dipping down then pulling back up. He saw his father run over to him, that made his decision, his father would take care of Rita and Rito, he had to capture Angel. He turned and ran, the ground underneath of him grew hot as he made it melt into lava and form into a running wave underneath of him. When his lava wave formed fully under him he started sending purple air funnels out, one struck near Angel and she turned and faced him.

She turned and faced her grandfather, her chest was hurting her as she had been caught unprepared and Rito had swiped at her with his sword. She saw that her grandfather meant business, he was mad, he was furious, he was coming at her on an impressive wave of lava which he was using as a runner under his feet, it was propelling him forward extremely fast. Angel raised her arms and swung around, she sent a large ground chunk at her grandfather then she made water that was down in the Earth rise up, she flung it as if it was a whip at him and he dodged past. Just as he was reaching her she raised up on a ground pike, she flipped just as her large ground pike exploded under her. She landed effortlessly, turned then kicked her foot out. A fire stream of purple struck her grandfather in the chest, he dropped and rolled over on the ground then got up and ran at her. She swung her swords and started sending flaming discs out, he stopped and started punching at the fire discs, he was wearing a leopard styled robe with a black belt with Fossil Coral gems around it, brown pants and brown shoes, one of the fire discs burned his robe and he tore it off of his body in one clear jerk of his arm. His chest, rolling in a great mass of bulging muscle shined up with sweat, was rising and falling, he was wheezing, he was angry beyond the word. Another fire disc struck his chest, it burned him and he charged forward. Angel stopped sending the fire discs and started sending ground discs out, she leaped over her grandfather, turned and started pelting his backside with lava. When he turned and charge at her again, a small ground wave rising under his feet propelled him forward fast, she leaped over him and transformed into a Velociraptor. She turned and leaped up into the air. Her grandfather had just turned when she landed on him, he grabbed and squeezed her sides as he fell hard to the ground, his head smacked back hard, he glared at her with his fiery red eyes that spelled danger and doom.

"Teach you to take my child!" Angel hissed at him.

She lunged her head at him and clamped her sharp pointed serrated teeth into his ear, he shrieked in pain as she tore back then lunged in for another bite. He punched her side, she felt her ribs break and she jumped clear off of him. She leaped back on him and started shredding his chest with her sickle claws, when she had sliced him five times deep she leaped off. KurukVile jumped to his feet and ran at her, she transformed into a Utahraptor and turned her body, her tail thwacked him hard and sent him back a few feet. She snarled deep then ran forward, she leaped up and sliced her clawed hand at him, he ducked just in time to avoid his face being shredded. When she landed she changed to her true form. She dropped to one knee and grabbed her abdomen, the horrible pains gripped her and she almost dropped to her side. She looked up and saw that her father was running at her to join the fight, his half skeleton, half flesh body was sleek with rolling muscle and shined up with sweat, his golden-yellow eyes glowed brilliantly like little golden suns.

"Good to know you're still on Earth, my granddaughter." KurukVile said, he walked up to her and gripped her shoulder.

KurukVile was about to say something else, he had bent down and was speaking in her ear, when Angel suddenly snickered and jerked her body up, KurukVile dropped back, his hands were gripping his face. His green colored blood oozed out from his fingers from the place her sword had struck him. Angel had calculated nicely, she had used the pains to her advantage, to soften her grandfather up, to catch him off guard. She had sliced up with her sword catching her grandfather on the eye, he still had his eye but he'd have a nice scar to carry. Angel got up to her feet then dropped to one knee, she punched the ground hard and a wave shot up. Her father lost his footing and fell hard onto his elbows, he got up quickly and ran at her. When he was a few feet away Angel sent a flaming arrow and punch at him, the arrow sliced through his leg and the punch struck him in the chest. He dropped to his back on the ground, rolled then got up and lunged forward at her. Angel twirled then stomped her foot down, ground spears rose out of the ground and went into the air, she raised her hands and made them come back. Master Vile looked up in time to see them slicing through air at him. He raised his hands to ward them off and felt great pain in his arm just at the elbow and in his leg just below the knee. The ground spears had dropped around him, trapping him, one had impaled him through the left arm and leg.

"Now then," Angel said as she walked by him. "have a very nice day, papa bear."

"Young Lady!" Master Vile yelled. "Come back here! I'm your mate! Your father! I'm the father of your child! Look at what you've done! You've sliced your grandfather's face open, you've hurt him bad! You've hurt me bad! Get back here now or face a very bad consequence!"

"Enjoy the injuries, Old Man." Angel said as she walked away. "Tell granpappy I said hello."

Master Vile sent an energy strand at her which she saw coming and stepped out of the way to avoid. He sent a pink energy sphere, an energy bolt and then a sonic blast at him, all of which she leaped to avoid. She laughed then twirled and sent a long air funnel at him the color of pink. When it struck him he howled out in pain, the air funnel made the ground spear that had impaled him through his left arm and leg pull hard right, making his wounds deeper. He breathed twice then he sent a sonic stream at his daughter, who was also his mate, who had just turned and started walking away again. It struck her in the back and made her drop to one knee, she gasped out, her body shaked, he stared in fear. He cursed himself for sending such a powerful attack out at his daughter-mate who was not prepared for it, who had her back turned. Before his eyes she stood up, she reached her hand over and ripped her shirt off in a single clean pull.

"Oooooooowwwwwllllll!" Master Vile shrieked. "Angel, baby girl! What happened to you! Your back! What happened baby, come here! Let me hold and comfort you! Baby, tell me, tell your father-mate what happened to you!"

He stared in horror, his eyes bugged out of his face, his mouth dropped in utter shock. Angel's back, his daughter, his flesh and blood, his daughter-mate, was a mess! His daughter's back looked as if it had been carved up like a roasted pig, like a Flowing Turkey, and it was burned so bad it was purple and black. He wondered when that had happened, how it had happened, he wondered if that was the reason why she had not been found with their son. Angel had turned after tearing her shirt off, she was glaring at him angrily, her lower lip was pulled down. Master Vile looked over at his father, he was also staring in shock, he had seen her back and was in utter shock over its condition. Master Vile lunged forward, he forgot the pain in his leg and arm, he forgot his anger, here was his daughter hurt and hurting in front of him, here was his daughter, his mate, the mother of his and her child, standing in front of him with a back that looked like it needed serious medical treatment! He reached out towards her, the thought came to him that another man had attacked and beaten her, had tried to claim her and his and she had somehow gotten away, the thought that the gray-haired man had attacked and beaten her, had burned her so back so bad it looked as if putting a shirt on would sting, crossed his mind. She backed off and swung her swords into their sheaths then she glared at him.

"You ask dear old Duru that, papa bear." she said to him. "I'm sure you both have so much to talk about, so much about ice blocks and hot pokers and spiked belts. Tell granpappy I said hello and that I'm not down yet, he'll have to try much much harder next time to tame this redhead."

His mouth dropped in shock over his daughter's words, he saw her run away, following the rangers and two other men that had suddenly appeared above the hill. When she was out of sight he reared her head back, he roared out in anger. He grabbed the ground spear that had impaled his arm and leg and with a shriek he yanked it out of him, he broke it in two afterwards. He kicked his leg up and broke the spears that were around him then he dropped to one knee, his green colored blood dripped down his arm and leg, he forgot about it. He breathed hard, he wheezed five times then he threw his arms up. A roar louder than a lion's, than a Crocodile's, so much louder than an Alligator's, escaped from him and he stood up. He ran past his father who yelled for him to stop and went straight for his camp. When he saw his grandfather who was yanking his injured son up by his arm which was missing its hand he roared out again and put on a burst of speed. He leaped at his grandfather and grabbed him around the waist, he ran with him a few feet then both he and his grandfather dropped to the ground. He started slugging him hard in the face, in the chest, in the stomach, he kicked him unmercifully in the crotch, he sliced at him with his long, dark blue fingernails and he slammed his face down onto his grandfather's face so hard he felt and tasted blood coming from his mouth and lips. He was just about to start clawing and shredding his grandfather's face to pieces when he felt hands yank him away from him. He yelled for the one who had him to release him, whoever had him didn't listen, he pulled him back further then threw him to the side. When he got to his feet he saw that it had been two beings that had pulled him off of his grandfather, his own father and his brother. He got to his feet and ran forward, his father kicked his leg up, Master Vile dropped hard to the ground, his face gripped in his hands.

"Have control, Son!" KurukVile said to his infuriated son. "Tend to the injured first, you can kick my father's ass afterwards. I might even help you."

"I swear if he comes so much as a hairs length of my children I'll throttle him!" Master Vile yelled, he felt a pair of hands fall onto his shoulders and he looked back, his mother was kneeling behind him.

"Calm down sweetheart." Irka said to her son. "Right now isn't the time. I don't know what's going on, but I do know we have two very injured family members that need you. Pull it together, honey!"


	32. Chapter 32

As she stretched her hand forward a wide smile crossed over her skeletal face which her husband caught the sight of, he grabbed her hand gently and smiled back. Irka liked these romantic moments most with her husband, actually she liked any alone time with her husband but at this time she was cherishing this moment because she had big news to tell him. When she had told her Kuruk that she had something very important and special to tell him he surprised her by saying to keep it to herself for a short while, as he had made reservations at the most romantic restaurant in the universe, Donshai's was not only known for its romantic atmosphere which attracted thousands of couples wanting to spend a little extra to make an already romantic night special, it was also known as being one of the few restaurants in the universe that was booked solid, sometimes a couple had to make a reservation a full month in advance to ensure that they would get a seat. Each booth had a fountained pool that served as the location of the appetizer and then a small table clothed in red silk that had red velvet chairs, that was were the main course was given and eaten. The dessert, well that was saved for the back of the booth where there was an open space where the couple could look up at the stars while sitting on a unique concrete bench which was made up to look like a fainting couch. She and her Kuruk had already had the appetizer, now they were diving into the main course. Irka was almost exploding, she wanted to tell him so badly but she kept it inside, she'd wait until just before dessert was served.

"I love you, Kuru." Irka said, she giggled after saying her husband's childhood nickname which she had decided to bring back as her husbands cutsie petname.

"I love you too, Irka." KurukVile replied, he winked at her.

"Did I ever tell you how much I loved your eyes?" Irka asked. "So unique and like fire."

"Oh yes, babycakes." KurukVile replied. "That body of yours is a knock out."

"Even after all these years you are still smitten with me?" Irka snickered.

"Forever and ever babe." KurukVile replied, he kissed her hand.

Irka had ordered the sea food platter which had Galactic Shrimp the size of a fist, fish chips which were really fries, Sea Dogs which were just rolled dough with fish cooked in and Fish Bone Soup, the bones were cooked to perfection and they were very juicy, not hard at all. KurukVile had ordered something more manly, a very baked potato slathered with red fire sauce, sour cream, anchovies and butter, a nice big steak which was overly burned and a glass of Spritz, Irka had just water. She had seen her husband cock his eye at her when she had said plain water, Spritz was an alcoholic beverage and she had decided to drop the first clue into his lap, usually during their romantic moments she'd drink whatever he was. Irka was just done eating her Galactic Shrimp and was eating the fish chips when her husband looked up at her.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" KurukVile asked her. "Sounded right important."

"Uh uh uh, not yet my love." Irka replied.

"That important to make me wait longer?" KurukVile looked at her. "You know I don't like to wait."

"That's the beauty of making you wait," Irka replied. "just to see you get antsy."

"Oh now, come on." KurukVile said, he leaned back snickering. "You've never kept a secret from me, why start now lovie boo."

"You'll just have to wait until dessert is served, Kuru." Irka replied.

"Ah now, ain't that nice." KurukVile took a bite of his steak, chewed it well then swallowed it. "Still pushing my buttons after all these years."

"I love to push your buttons." Irka laughed lightly.

Irka knew how much her husband didn't like waiting, why when their granddaughter had been pregnant he had gone around their son's palace home asking if she was in her second trimester. Vile had been annoyed at the constant questioning but he had taken it in stride, she was proud of him. Irka couldn't believe how Angel was now, she had escaped and had put herself and her son in danger. She needed her father, she needed her father-mate, to help her out with her son, they made a good pair if only she'd quit her sour attitude on things and start living life as it was handed to her, which, to Irka, had been handed on a silver platter when she had been living with her father those eight months. Irka was thrilled about Bile, even the name she was thrilled over, he looked so like his father and so like her Kuruk, he looked like all of the Surfeit males, her eldest son had done well in marking him as his son. Vile was talking about having a few more with Angel before she had escaped, he was actually talking about having three with her in a row before giving her a hundred so year rest. He had been such a happy upcoming father, and he was now a happy new father, he was just as thrilled as they were about the baby, it was just now the chore of catch his daughter-mate which had made his attitude go down some. As her husband had said to her so many times, Angel constantly escaping was ridiculous. She had a great life with her father and she just tossed it back, so rudely and disrespectfully, when she had escaped while being pregnant it had hurt their son so much, he had been very concerned for her and that had turned to a depression before the anger had set in. Irka understood, she'd never leave her husband with any of her children either inside or outside of the womb, Vile loved Angel so much and for her to constantly act the way she had been and was now and to of escaped his feelings had been so hurt. It'd take a while for him to be back the way he was, Angel was to be thoroughly punished the second she was caught and Irka couldn't agree more.

"Alright now, we're here outside, the chocolate vanilla swirl tower cake is on the way." KurukVile said as he pulled his wife on top of him on the bench. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I think I might make you wait a while longer." Irka said flirtingly.

"No more waiting, my lovely Bone Wife." KurukVile kissed her then nuzzled up against her neck. "Tell me, what is so very important on your little mind."

"You know how we've been trying for our fourth?" Irka finally relented.

"Yes love, be trying more if Angel wasn't still on the run." KurukVile replied.

"Kuruk,"

"Yes my love?" KurukVile said, when Irka pushed herself away from him he looked at her seriously.

"It's happened." Irka said, she then waited on his reaction, he looked at her in a confused state.

"What's happened?" KurukVile asked, it was a few seconds before it fell on him and then he shot up like a ping pong ball and grabbed her in a tight hug. "Irka! You are telling me that we are..."

"Finally pregnant with number four." Irka nodded her head.

"Hot diggity damn, about fucking time!" KurukVile exclaimed. "How along, tell me now, no bush beating."

"Two weeks." Irka replied.

"Just wait until pop hears this, he'll be doing cartwheels." KurukVile said, he pushed his wife's hair out of her face. "About time too, was thinking I done gone sterile."

"No love, you're very fertile and I can vouch for that." Irka replied. "That spa at home did the trick to get your mind off of things, that's why we couldn't conceive."

The whole universe was ecstatic over Irka and his brother being pregnant, his father had been in the headlines the week before for returning to Wren8 in the Keyla Galaxy and calling his old nemesis, Kankuranger, out in the open for a fight for the planet, Kankuranger had been beheaded after a lengthy five hour fight, his father had no marks at all on his body and he looked like hadn't even fought anyone. DuruVile Surfeit had conquered the full Keyla Galaxy afterwards, he was back in the conquering scene, TazirVile had asked what was next on his agenda and the reply was that as soon as Angel was re-captured he was headed to the Xeno Object, which had a total five hundred planets on it, his father was really shooting high. When he had said that his father had looked at him and said you have to aim high to live high, boy, you remember that. Them puny galaxies you've conquered are beans to both my conquests and your brother's, you shoot low, disappointingly low. DuruVile had walked back to his wife and had sat down next to her, he had stared at him with such a glaring, angry, disappointment filled stare he had looked down and sighed, there seemed to be nothing he could do to make his father proud of him. He had relayed all that had been said to him to his mother the night following and she had said that he shouldn't be trying to make his father proud of him, she had said that he should be trying to be proud of himself then had reminded him about Angel. His whole reason now for being on Earth was to capture Angel and her son, Bile, and take them back to his mansion on Moas, his family might be searching forever for her, he didn't care, he was now working on Earth for a purpose.

It took him a week to come up to his brother to congratulate him, it wasn't because he was jealous or because he was depressed, it was because he was very busy. He was all over Earth, sending his Goblins into the shields his great-niece had put up to look for her. He had heard that she had rescued her son and he was damn proud of her for it, she was a strong and determined one. His father had been ganged up on by his brother and nephew, when he had started guffawing and silently cheering for them to kick his ass good when he had walked up on the beating his brother had turned on him, had walloped on him for distracting him. His goggled glasses had been torn off of his face and he was covered in bruises but he was alive and that was enough to still laugh inside. His father had some bruises on him still, three weeks after the joined beating by his son and grandson, but he was in damn fine physical shape. He and Cyla were also trying for another baby, they were trying pretty hard. TazirVile wondered if Angel was pregnant, it being a month after their coupling, that hot and passion filled night of fun and excitement, he had not seen her and neither had his family. She was staying low, after a month of looking in Europe he went to Angel Grove, her last known location. TazirVile had chided his father for beating Angel pretty badly a day after his father had been beaten by his brother and nephew, he had actually turned on the full works and it had gotten him a pretty bad beating that had sent him to the medical chamber of his ship for a few mendings of the bones. His arm, hand and leg had been broken, shattered for the latter, and his father had used a knife on his abdomen and inner thigh, he had actually threatened to lop it off the next time he disrespected him. Despite the beating he was in good spirits, he had gone back into training with his elemental powers, in secret as always, and was readying himself up for a fight. He knew he'd have one on his hands before he could take Angel back home with him, she was a protective mother and regardless of their single bonding moment she would fight him for her son's safety. He wasn't going to fight her to hurt her, he wasn't going to punish her or anything, he'd fight only to defend himself and show off a little and then when she began to tire he'd go in and grab her, he'd tell her it was alright, he wasn't going to hurt her any and that he was taking her and Bile home with him, that she was going to be in forever safety with him. With this thought in his mind he stepped out of his ship and went to his brother's, everyone was in his brother's ship celebrating Irka's pregnancy. Before he entered their ship he wondered if they'd do a celebration for him if they knew he had gotten someone pregnant, he cast the thought to the side quickly. No, they wouldn't celebrate, they'd look at him, say congratulations then walk off. That was how they were with him now, he was the one on the back burner, the one that they only dealt with when they had a need or just plain had nothing else to do.

"Ah, the wayward son approaches after so long on a ghost chase." DuruVile said when he saw his secondborn walk into the living room of his son's ship.

"About time you came over, you and Eshal are the only ones not here." Irka said. "Finally get over your jealousy, brother-in-law?"

"No jealousy in me," TazirVile replied. "wanted to come over to congratulate you. I cannot stay for long, I have plah..."

"Does he have any caring bone in his body?" Dara Dara joked. "So disrespectful to just come over, say congratulations, then head out. What is so important to you that you cannot stay for longer, hmmm?"

"That is what I am wondering," KurukVile replied, he was seated behind Irka, he was holding her against him. "a fine moment like this, a joyous moment like this, and you come in disrespectful."

"I've got big plans tomorrow." TazirVile replied.

"Little Brother, your plans are peanuts." KurukVile said, he got up slowly from behind his wife and walked over to TazirVile. "You'll never get where I am in your current state."

"That so." TazirVile chuckled. "And what state is that, Big Brother?"

"A weakling state, the I don't care about anyone but myself, my daughter and my money state." KurukVile replied. "Need to knock off the chip on the shoulder and join in some, look at me. I'm rich but I don't snob it around, I don't go around saying oh my money bought this, that or that or I buy the best of the best of the best of whatever. I keep it all to myself, Little Brother."

He had his sword with him and he withdrew it, he held it out, blade pointed towards him, to his brother. KurukVile looked at the sword then looked up at him, he had a shocked look on his face, he rolled his eyes after a full minute then walked back over to his family. DuruVile stood up and TazirVile turned to him, he did the same thing. He invited it, he stared at his father, he gave him the go. DuruVile walked forward, grabbed his sword from his hand then grabbed his shoulder, he turned him around then shoved him out the room. He walked out of the ship with a sly smile on his face, when he was out of his brother's ship he was pulled to a stop by his father. He had done the sword pointing at himself to prove a point, if his brother thought he was so much better than he was, and if his father truly believed that as well, then why not take the weak stock out. DuruVile turned him to face him then slapped him hard in the face.

"Get control of yourself, Boy!" DuruVile snapped. "Your in-law is pregnant, she did not need to see that! What are you trying to prove, that you're crazy? That you've flown the coop? Cast it out, I won't have any son's or daughter's of mine doing such a thing. You've got Surfeit in you, use it dammit! So far all you've done is shown how weak and small you are, it is a sick disappointment to me! It's a big disappointment to the Surfeit name! Don't you dare think about bringing down this family, I'll just as much knock your head from your shoulders if you try, you might be put in the hospital but dammit you won't be put in any grave any time soon. Grow up!"

"I am," TazirVile grabbed his sword from his father then walked off towards his ship, he slid his sword into his sheath as he walked. "just the people that I deal with that think I am not."

Angel knew about her grandmother being pregnant and she wondered if that meant she and her grandfather would be leaving Earth for Gamma-Vile. She kept in the shadows outside of the shield, watching and keeping count on her family, her grandparents remained in the camp but her grandfather was sure being very protective of his wife. So much as a bird landed near her he'd blast it with a fire or lightning attack, leaving just a tuft of feathers lying where the bird had been. Her father, Dara Dara and Triskull were all pretty happy about their mother being pregnant, of her having in her belly a baby sibling, Triskull stood nearby his mother at all times when she sat down and Dara Dara would rush off to get things that her mother wanted like food or drink or even her Geasile, her favorite furred pet thing that resembled a Ferret. Irka got annoyed at this and sent both of her younger offspring off, her husband was giving her space but he was sure keeping his eye on her, his head was always slightly turned in her direction. Irka was only three weeks pregnant, she wouldn't be showing or need anyone to become concerned over her for a while yet, Angel though was a full month along in her pregnancy and she had spent one full night in the hospital already. Her morning sickness had escalated, she had moved out of her apartment and into Lieutenant Rollins' apartment, he had offered and she had accepted. He was helping out as much as he could with Bile and she was grateful for it, since a majority of her day was spent going back and forth to the bathroom and the night was made up with her scouting her father's camp, and making side trips to a cluster of bushes to puke in a hole she had dug up. Her hospital visit had come as a precaution after experiencing a pretty bad dizzy spell which had made her faint on the stairs going up to Lieutenant Rollins' front door. Lieutenant Rollins had driven her frantically to the hospital himself, he had even signed the paper saying he was her boyfriend, which was completely incorrect. She had been kept in the hospital for all of a night, she had had a few tests done and an ultrasound which had shown that the baby she was carrying was slightly bigger than the average baby. Nothing had shown up alarming and she had been sent home.

She had kept her pregnancy from Dione and Atlas, Dione was sending her letters asking where she was and why she wasn't back with Atlas. Dione said that Atlas was missing her and Bile like crazy, he was coming to her almost every day to see what she was up to, he knew she was living with Lieutenant Rollins and had asked about it. Angel had sent a letter to Atlas personally saying that she was only staying with Lieutenant Rollins because she needed help with Bile, she had left out about her being pregnant and the hospital visit. She missed Atlas terribly but with her father so close to an area that was heavily populated, she couldn't leave and go back to Egypt, all of that she had put in her letter. He had not replied back and that made her worried. She wondered if she was doing the right thing by keeping the baby she was now carrying by TazirVile a secret. She wondered if Atlas would be mad at her for it and demand she get rid of it or if he'd accept her unborn offspring as another stepchild. She was too afraid to ask, she kept it secret, one day she'd tell him but until then she'd just have to be careful. TazirVile didn't even know, neither did her father and for that she was also glad. She remembered what her father had said after she had been found on Deocomos, a planet that her grandfather ruled in the Wycos Galaxy, trying to abort her first child by him. He had said that he wanted no other children by any other men in her and if one was in her he wanted it out at once, she didn't want to hurt TazirVile by going to get an abortion and she was finding herself feeling rather happy about having another baby. She had explained to Adam earlier that week when he had asked her why she hadn't considered getting an abortion to rid herself of her great-uncle's baby that when one has a baby she can't see herself getting rid of another, it was a responsibility thing. You helped make the baby, you should be responsible and act grown up afterwards. When he had asked her about the baby she had aborted she had quieted up, she did wonder what that baby would have looked like but she reminded herself that that was different. She had no say in the creation of that one, her father had punished her by raping her, she had sort of participated in Bile's creation by clawing and biting at her father to get him off of her, it had gotten him all worked up, it was inevitable that she'd become pregnant by him during her forced stay with him.

"I can't see myself without Bile now, he's my life." she had explained to Adam. "I said I didn't want him throughout my pregnancy but after he was born I changed. I don't know what happened, I just couldn't throw him out. I guess its a mother thing, that moment in time when everything stops after a woman holds her child for the first time and sees him or her move his or her hands or feet or open his or her eyes or hear him or her cry for the first time. It's an instinct we've had since our very start in the evolutionary ladder, I guess is what I'm saying."

"Are men like that?" Adam had asked.

"Some are, the decent ones who don't give a damn if it's theirs or not." Angel had answered. "There are some men that leave and abandon women for having babies that aren't theirs or leave their women who was pregnant before they even got together because the woman wouldn't drop their baby. The men who do that are losers, my young friend. They miss out on a lot."

As Angel thought this she leaned back, she was in the park with Bile who was in the crook of her arm napping. Atlas had accepted Bile even though he wasn't his son, sure he had acted a bit off at first but then he had bonded and accepted her son, he even went around calling Bile his step-son. Angel looked down at Bile, who was a week shy of his six month mark in life, he was about to have a little sibling who was only months younger than he was, a sibling who would practically be a baby for a long long time. Was it a girl she was carrying, had TazirVile given her the X-chromosome to make the baby a girl? Or had TazirVile given her the Y-chromosome to make the baby she was carrying a boy, had he done what his father could not? Had he been able to make the mark in making a son on his second attempt, he had said he had not had sex in three hundred and one years and his young daughter was that old. She was getting ahead of herself, she wasn't going to be going in for an ultrasound to find the gender, she wanted it to be a surprise, also it's be another two to three months before the baby could be identified as a boy or a girl. Angel decided to go on and contact Dione, she stood up and went to Lieutenant Rollins' apartment which was a straight walk across from the park. Lieutenant Rollins wasn't home, he was at work so it was perfect time to contact Dione. Angel placed Bile down in his rocker then turned and grabbed the crystal that was around her neck.

"Dione," Angel said loudly, but not loud enough to wake Bile. "can you hear me?"

"I can, what is up?" Dione's voice came from the crystal.

"Can you teleport over or meet me someplace?" Angel asked. "I have something to tell you."

"Only if it's important dear." Dione's voice said. "I'm keeping an eye around the shield, there's Goblins near it."

"I know, which is why I need to tell someone this." Angel replied.

"On my way."

Angel found she had a lump in her throat the second Dione appeared in Lieutenant Rollins' apartment. Dione walked over to the couch and sat down, she patted the spot beside her and Angel walked over. Angel swallowed a few times then looked at Dione, was she doing the right thing in telling her great-great grandmother that she was pregnant with TazirVile's, Dione's uncle's, child? She almost chickened out, she looked away. Dione placed her hands on Angel's shoulders and turned her back around, the look in Dione's eyes was of pure concern and curiosity. Angel didn't need to know what her eyes held, she felt it all throughout her. She was scared to death! Before Angel could tell Dione she felt her stomach heave, she shot up from the couch and ran to the bathroom, Dione was right behind her, she held her hair back as she vomited her early lunch of a pickled sandwich and cookies and milk. The weird food cravings had started, after she hurled in the toilet and swished her mouth out she suddenly got the craving for fish and ice cream, what a weird craving, she thought. Angel stood in the doorway of the bathroom and faced her great-great grandmother, it came out in a whisper.

"I'm pregnant." she said finally, in the tiniest of whispers.

"What was that?" Dione asked, she leaned in closer. "Couldn't hear you."

"I'm pregnant." Angel repeated.

"Why in the world would you cheat on Atlas?" Dione demanded after a short moment of silence. "He's a good man, an excellent and caring man. He loves you to death! Why..."

"I didn't cheat on Atlas, it's not Charles' baby." Angel interrupted Dione. "It's Tazir's."

Angel wasn't expecting Dione to react the way she did, Dione's jaw dropped wide and she looked at Angel as if she had grown a second head. She stared for a long time then grabbed Angel's shirt and ripped it up, she placed her hand flat on Angel's stomach and kept it there. Angel glanced back and forth from Dione's still jaw-dropped face to Dione's hand, she wondered if she had made a mistake in telling that she was pregnant. She still felt a little fear towards Dione, Dione hadn't done or said nothing to her for betraying her and fighting against her a year and a half ago, could she of made the biggest mistake of her near two hundred and seventeen years of living and had she just put herself, Bile and her unborn child in danger? When Dione started talking she did so slowly, she was talking in a shocked fashion.

"H-how along are you?" Dione asked her.

"A month," Angel replied.

"You are sure it is Tazir's?" Dione blinked her eyes a few times, Angel could tell she was having a difficult time accepting what she had just been told.

"Yes, very sure." Angel replied.

"When did this happen?" Dione demanded, she stepped back in shock.

"When he had me and Jason captive in his mansion a month ago." Angel replied. "Only one time, but I haven't done anything with anyone else since. Meaning Atlas, by the way."

Dione went over to Bile and looked down at him for the longest time before turning around and going to the couch. Angel asked if she wanted anything to drink and Dione waved her hand. Angel felt the shame return to her suddenly after Dione looked up at her, she had allowed for the mating with TazirVile to happen, she had put up a small fight but it had happened and here she was, pregnant with number two since Bile was born. She had conceived for Atlas once since Bile's birth, and she had miscarried, here she was again pregnant. Would she be able to carry this baby to term or would her body dispel it? She remembered Lisa telling her, the rangers, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell that there was a less than thirty percent chance that she'd be able to get pregnant and carry to term a healthy baby by a human while, if she got pregnant by her father, there was a full on, one hundred percent, chance that she'd get pregnant and have a living, healthy child. Was the same thing true with TazirVile, or would she miscarry the baby in her by him? He was, after all, a hybrid. He was half Zetakin and half Vilian, who had more in common physically wise with his mother's species that his father's.

"You keeping the baby?" Dione asked, she jogged Angel out of her thoughts.

"Wh- yes, I am." Angel replied. "I can't see myself getting rid of another child, not after having Bile I can't."

"I guess I can understand that, you're a fine mother." Dione sighed. "It's just... a surprise that you conceived for him. You've had three by Atlas and none survived. Do you think this one will?"

"You know, I was just thinking that myself." Angel sat down beside Dione. "That lady in Atlas' tribe, Lisa Wahlberg, she told me that I have a less than thirty percent chance to conceive, carry and deliver for a human a healthy child and a hundred percent chance for my father."

"Uncle Tazzy is a hybrid, you know that right?" Dione looked at her hard. "I wouldn't get too attached, you might lose it."

"He's half Zetakin and Vilian," Angel nodded her head. "yes, I know I could."

"Just warning you, getting you ready in case it does happen." Dione stood up. "Does Atlas know?"

"No, I've kept it a secret until now." Angel replied. "Sort of scared to tell him."

"He'll be mad at Uncle Tazir, might be a bit standoffish with you a day or two but he'll come around." Dione said, she stepped away then turned and faced Angel. "That's the man Atlas is, he loves you dearly. You've got him wrapped around your pinky finger tightly."

"Do you think, that if I told him he'd..."

"Let's not think that far yet." Dione said. "I'll leave you to tell Atlas, I need to go. Be careful! Don't do anything strenuous!"

"I won't, don't you worry." Angel replied. "Or unless a fight comes up then yes, I will be involved."

"Just you be careful," Dione said. "my great-great-great grandchild is in you. My great-great-great grandchild in that rocker there. They both depend on you."

Atlas took it better than she had hoped, like Dione had said, he was angry at TazirVile for advancing and getting her pregnant, but he wasn't angry at Angel. He showed up at Lieutenant Rollins' apartment, thanks to a little magic from Dione to help him along, and gave her a big hug. He said that if the child was born, he'd accept it and treat it like one of his own. Angel was grateful, she promised him she'd be back at his stronghold soon and then she gave him a warning that she was, technically, carrying a hyrbid's offspring, one that might not make it past the fourth month mark. He nodded his head and said he understood, he said he would be there always for her then gave her a kiss. He left just as Lieutenant Rollins barged in, all winded and red faced. Angel was in good spirits, she had gotten something heavy off of her chest. When Lieutenant Rollins saw her he ran over, grabbed her arm then ran with her to the baby rocker and picked Bile up. Just before he could get them out the door Angel yanked her arm away from him and grabbed her baby, he turned and looked at her, his blue eyes were wide with shock and fear.

"Uhm, what is the rush?" Angel asked. "You should know better than to yank a woman around."

"Angel Grove is evacuating!" Lieutenant Rollins yelled.

"Huh, what do you mean Angel Grove is evacuating?" Angel asked.

"That damn uncle of yours has sent two hundred of his Goblins into the shield, they're blasting it apart!" Lieutenant Rollins exclaimed. "Angel, TazirVile will be in this shield in less than five minutes!"

"Impossible," Angel shook her head in shock. "where is he?"

"On the opposite side of Angel Grove," Lieutenant Rollins answered. "those damn Goblins just walked in, turned and started firing with their clear rifles a sort of deep exploding missile bullet. TazirVile is in the front line, he is going to lead his army in and he's not going to be tossing pretty flowers when he does!"

Angel ran Bile to Lieutenant Rollins' car, she put him in the baby car seat and buckled him up nicely just as she heard the sound of cracking and breaking. She looked up in time to see that the shield above, in front of and behind her was cracking and breaking, small pieces of it was falling down already. Lieutenant Rollins was yelling for her to get into the car, she looked at Bile then back at the shield, there were people running and there was now a lot of screaming and panic going around. Angel slammed the door shut on Lieutenant Rollins' car then ran around to the other side, she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to almost hanging out of his car.

"You get him out of here!" Angel yelled. "I'll be with the last ones out of Angel Grove, get him out! Protect him dammit!"

"Get in the fucking car!" Lieutenant Rollins yelled in her face. "I'm not leaving here without you!"

"Yes you are, you're leaving and taking my child with you right now." Angel replied, she took off running towards the backside of Angel Grove, near the forgotten and abandoned warehouse district. Lieutenant Rollins yelled for her to come back a few times then she heard his car start up, she looked back to see him turning his car about, he sped away taking her son with him.

Captain O'Nell was busy scrounging up the troops that had come into Angel Grove, he had little time to act, the Goblins had a small portion already down and he could hear TazirVile shouting at them to hurry it up. Already there were ten tanks and over a thousand troops with more coming in, all ready behind a sandbag wall to open fire when the main division of Goblins, and TazirVile, rushed in. Captain O'Nell looked to the left and saw the kids, the teenagers and young folk that Angel Irene typically hung around with standing behind the sandbag wall, he had yelled for them to run off and leave this to the adults but they had not listened. Lieutenant Rollins had done as he had told him, he had gone back to get Angel and Bile out of Angel Grove. He hoped that Angel listened, she was pregnant and had an infant son to protect, she had enough to deal with.

"The second that shield goes down you start firing!" Captain O'Nell shouted. "No mercy! Show no mercy!"

Angel transformed into a dragon quickly and soared up into the air just as the shield shattered and started falling, she flapped and beat her wings hard, making herself go faster and faster, she heard the firing and she wanted to be there to help out. She didn't know much about Goblins except the basics; that Goblins were a clever, loyal and hardworking creature, the books claimed that all Goblins were arrogant and greedy but in reality that wasn't fully true. Some Goblins were greedy and arrogant, not all though. Goblins were good with money, she knew that from her attending Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic, but they were not so overtly greedy that they hoarded coins and money or were obsessed with money. Goblins were very powerful beings, they didn't use wands and despite their small stature they were right strong. The books, and her short knowledge of the beings, said all of this but both lacked on one big and very important thing that she could use at the moment. She didn't know of any weaknesses that Goblins had, she knew that Goblins were not sensitive to bright light or milk or salt water, she also knew that tossing a coin wouldn't catch a Goblin's attention. With a grunt Angel folded her wings around herself and twirled, the pieces of her now broken shield ricocheted off of her body as if it was steel. Once the shield was falling she heard firing, she made it to the backside of Angel Grove in time to see TazirVile leading his army of Goblins, well over a thousand, he had brought a thousand to Earth a month ago, into Angel Grove. Angel landed on a building and roared out, she saw six heads turn towards her and six fingers pointing at her, then each of the heads turned back to firing at TazirVile and his Goblin army. Angel leaped from the building and soared down towards the fighting, she landed right in front of the sandbag wall her friends, and the militants with them, were hiding behind.

"Angel!" Captain O'Nell yelled. "Get out of here, I gave an order for you to be taken out of here!"

"And miss this? You gotta be kidding me." Angel reared her head back, bellowed loudly then sent a long strand of fire from her mouth at the approaching Goblins, her great-uncle veered left and avoided her fire blast entirely.

KurukVile had woke up earlier that morning than usual feeling rather good inside, the weird action his younger brother had done the night before had been and was still thick on his mind. Why would his younger brother take his sword out in front of everyone and hold it out to him to use? Was he possibly working the idea that he, KurukVile, the older and wiser and stronger and more successful brother, thought of him in such a way to do away with him? He had wondered all night, had slept and dreamed wondering it and had woke up wondering about it. Irka had said it was just plain jealousy which had made him do what he had done, he didn't think so. His brother hadn't said anything further to him when he had said something on his wealth, or his conquests, he had just taken his sword out. He had questioned his father on this before he and Irka had bid everyone a goodnight and had retired for the night.

"He's just acting out, like your wife says he is jealous." his father had told him. "He wouldn't do anything of that sort, I wouldn't have let him get away if I thought he would."

"But surely there is something more wrong than that, he..." he had been rudely interrupted.

"Look here, Boy!" his father had grabbed his shoulders and given him a firm shake. "He's jealous! Jealous of you, jealous that you can do elemental powers while he can't, jealous you have a wife that loves you and more than one child. He's jealous over you enlarging your family. It's jealousy all over, he'll get over it."

"You have been so lucky and he is jealous over it." his mother had said. "You're smart, have great muscle on you, a great wife and kids and grandkids. He's jealous he hasn't had any successes is all."

He had had it lucky, but he had had his moments when life had been at its lowest for him. Losing his father, or at least at the time, Agola stalking then coupling with him and then losing his two daughter's by her, disowning Vile. Those had been low moments in his life, he had near lost Irka several times and that had been horrible. He couldn't imagine life without his wife, or his kids for that matter. It was why he was on Earth, helping his son catch his daughter, his granddaughter, and her child by his son who was also his grandson. Angel and Bile were a part of him and were a part of his very existence, if he lost either he'd be a lost man. He walked out of his ship around lunchtime, the cooks were making lunch and he was hungry. When he saw the shield around Angel Grove suddenly break then had seen the smoke rising up out of Angel Grove he forgot his hunger, he ran back inside and grabbed his sword, he ran out at just the same time that a huge explosion was heard. His family ran out soon after, he left them behind and ran on to Angel Grove. He was soon joined by his father and eldest son, Triskull and Dara Dara ran up behind him as did the rest except for Rito who was still badly ill.

"Irka you stay behind! You listen to me and stay behind! KurukVile yelled at his wife.

"Mother, do as he says!" Master Vile yelled as he ran on. "For the infant and your safety, both you, Rita and Dara Dara stay behind!"

"Cyla, you stay behind as well!" DuruVile yelled as he left his wife behind. "This is for the men-folk, you women stay behind and stay safe!"

She had lost her dragon form and was fighting now in her true human form, TazirVile had ripped her wings slightly with his sword making her unable to use the form. Now, as she rose high up in a water funnel, she found he was following her in a funnel of fire. She fought her great-uncle as the troops below fought the Goblins who had reached the sandbag wall. From her water funnel she sent a plethora of water discs and ground discs, TazirVile made fire whips form from his fire funnel and made the ground discs break, the water discs evaporated as soon as his fire whips touched them. She tried to extinguish his fire funnel by making a water funnel form around it, that didn't work, he made the water funnel evaporate by swinging his arms out. He sent a fire swirl at her water funnel and suddenly, her water funnel evaporated underneath of her. She dropped hard to the ground, she made an air swipe just in time to evade crashing to the ground.

Angel looked up when she heard a whoosh of air then leaped to the side, TazirVile had swung his fire funnel down and had leaped clear off of it, breaking his tie to it which was very dangerous. Angel sent several air punches, an air swipe and a water swipe at her great-uncle, he was sent back against a building by the air punches and the swipe, he ducked down to avoid the water swipe. He sent a water whip at her, he went wide and she felt it smack her behind. Angel leaped up to avoid the next water whip then sent an ice whip out which slapped TazirVile across the face. He shook his head then sent a similar attack, a combination ice and ground whip, which sent her flying over two buildings, she crashed to the ground hard then rolled over. There was an explosion behind her and she looked back, TazirVile had made fire rockets form under his feet, they propelled him up and made the building of which he had been against explode entirely. Angel rolled twice to avoid a fire pin wheel then a water slash, she got up and sent an air rocket at her great-uncle who was caught unprepared. He fell from the sky but he didn't meet the ground naturally, Angel had made an air strand and had grabbed his ankle with it, she swung him around twice then flung him away from her.

"Captain O'Nell!" Angel ran up to her friend who was firing two weapons at once.

"Get out of here, Angel!" Captain O'Nell yelled.

"Hell no!"

Angel leaped over the sandbag wall and sent a combination fire and water strand out which sent the Goblins in front of the sandbag wall flying back. She trapped a group of ten Goblins in a water ball and sent them rolling back, she repeated this five times before changing to ground element power. She started twirling around, sending chunks of ground flying out. Many Goblins dropped, many were bleeding, but none were felled for good. They got up and resumed attacking. The tanks were firing without mercy, they were making the most progress, just as Angel rolled a group of a hundred Goblins away in an air ball she felt a water rope wrap around her. She leaped into the air, freezing the water whip then kicking it to shards, she turned and felt the full impact of her great-uncle slam into her. She was now in the direct line of fire, bullets were flying all around her, some zoomed past her arms, one knicked her ear. She made an air explosion happen which sent the Goblins around her flying up into the air. A bullet struck her left shoulder and she decided to get out of where she was, she made a large air disc and rolled it along, she got on top of it and ran on it. She had just reached the sandbag wall when her air disc was swiped right from under her. She swept her arms to the side and made an air net to stop her from crashing into the ground. When she got up she saw that many of the troops behind the sandbag wall were taking off in retreat.

"Retreat!" Angel screamed out. "Captain O'Nell, you're out classed here, retreat!"

"Retreat, do as the redhead woman says!" Captain O'Nell yelled. "Head back into Angel Grove, retreat! Retreat! We've done all we can here!"

The troops veered right when lava streams were thrown at them, Angel thought it was TazirVile who was throwing the lava streams but then she felt a water whip strike her on the ass behind her. TazirVile couldn't be firing at the troops who were running in front of her and attacking her from behind at the same time, he was good but he wasn't that good with his elemental powers. Angel made several water swipes which made the lava streams explode in a fiery steam. She had just reached the intersection of Johnson and Green when she saw that it was her grandfather who was firing on the troops. She sent a large air funnel at him which sent him flying back and crashing into a building then she turned and followed the troops. Many of the troops were getting into and hotwiring parked cars, Angel remembered the nearest town and started flipped the ground underneath numerous groups of troops. She did it quickly, a bit too quickly, but she had to, the troops were in danger. The troops started appearing all over the place inside shields she had put up, some as far as Virginia and some as far as England. She had just sent a large group to Russia when she was suddenly swiped off of her feet. She slammed hard against a bakery, an air blast sent her into the building, the walls caved on her and the ceiling fell on her. She shot up from the debris and started sending concrete slabs out, she saw that her attacker was none other than the new ruler of the Keyla Galaxy, the defeater of the Kankuranger, her very own great-grandfather, DuruVile Surfeit.

"You are right powerful!" DuruVile said after he swiped his hand down and made a concrete slab break in half. "Not as powerful as I, but pretty powerful."

"Oh go fuck yourself!"

Angel pulled the ground up like it was a rug then she sent it flying back, DuruVile rose up then made an air ball form around him, he raced towards her in his air ball and struck her hard, she flew into the air. Angel thought fast and made a water spout rise underneath of her, she raced through Angel Grove then made her water spout rise up, she made it become infused with lightning, she sent combination lightning and water streams, a combination lightning and water ball and a combination water and lightning swipe out at her great-grandfather's air ball, he zoomed right through the first two attacks then his air ball exploded and he dropped from the sky. Angel watched as he bounced and slid along on the asphalt, when he started getting up she started sending water whips out at him. She lowered her water spout just after the fifth water whip then ran forward, an icicle whip held in her hand. When she reached her great-grandfather she grabbed the back of his black pants and tore it back. She struck him with the icicle whip seven times on his ass, he yelled out in shock, rolled over she kicked his legs up. An air blast sent her crashing hard into the nearby building.

"Whipping is saved best for the mate of a woman not her great-grandfather, Girl." DuruVile stood above her.

Angel leaped up and he sent five air punches, a water funnel and a swirling purple water disc at her which knocked her back into the building, she swung her arms back then around and made the concrete from the building behind her melt into liquid, she shot it forward just as her great-grandfather charged at her. It drenched him all over and she, with a smile on her face, made it freeze. He stopped in mid-run, he could move his head but nothing else. Angel walked around him once then stopped in front of him and looked him deep in the eye. She had no time to react, he opened his mouth and sent her screaming back, from his mouth he had sent a combination ice and fire attack which burned her skin. She crashed through the building all the way to the back, papers flew, it was a bank. She was just pulling herself out from under a desk when she heard a sword being pulled from a sheath.

"No," Angel put her hands up, DuruVile was standing over her with his sword ready to swing down. "please, for the sake of your grandchild! Do not swing your sword!"

DuruVile must have thought she meant Irka because he looked back frantically, this gave her a chance to dive down into the ground, burrowing like a Mole she made it out of the bank to Wilcox Avenue and Stuart's Street which was three streets away. She got up from the ground and started running, she used her arms like wings, she wished she could transform into a flying animal, she'd be able to get away faster. DuruVile ran out of the building and when he saw her running away he shouted, he made a lightning bolt the color of purple then twirled three times, when he released it it sizzled past, going faster than a Cheetah. When it struck Angel she screamed out in pain, she slammed hard on her side on the ground next to a building. She started crawling, she had to get away! DuruVile wasn't out to plain catch her, he was out to hurt her and her unborn, unknown to him that she had in her womb, offspring by his youngest son. She reached a corner and had just crawled around it when the pain in her abdomen started. She thought it was the start of a miscarriage, the fight had been bad and she had hit the ground hard several times, DuruVile had attacked her pretty badly. She was about to start crying over the loss of her month old baby when she heard someone yell out, she looked up and saw that TazirVile was running at her, he shoved his hands forward and made a sliding fire board, he leaped onto it then swept his hands back. This was an advanced step, he was either training himself very well or he was plain doing this without knowing it. She rolled out of the way and he bounced off of the building she was clinging to like a rubber ball, he twirled twice then landed in front of her, his knees were just inches from the ground and his face was just two inches from hers.

"Let me take care of that pain for you sweetheart." he said, he stretched his hand forward and touched her abdomen, she was automatically flooded with relief. "Had you going for a while there, my wife."

"You and your dad must be really out for me to miscarry today." Angel said, she shoved her hands forward and forced him away from her with an air ball.

Angel jumped up then made a water ball form around her, she slammed it down near TazirVile then bounced it up after a fire blast struck it. She turned around and saw DuruVile encircle himself with a fire ball, she had no intention of having a fight with him, she was afraid for her unborn child, so she turned tail and started flying away. She got pretty far, she made her water ball roll over buildings like they were ramps then she bounced her water ball when she reached the end of the town's limits and entered neighborhoods. When she was just reaching the residence outside of Angel Grove Mall her water ball was sudden zapped by a white lightning bolt. She was electrocuted and fell from the sky fast, she had no time to ready herself for crashing into the ground, it just came up too fast and she was still not yet recovered from being electrocuted. She crashed hard into the ground, bounced three times then slid to a stop near someone's backyard pool. She looked up in time to see both DuruVile and her grandfather, KurukVile, zoom in, both were on air funnels. DuruVile, when he landed in front of her, grabbed her shoulder and with a grunt he yanked her up from the ground, he threw her all the way to the other side of the pool, she crashed through the privacy fence of the house next door.

"Good job son," DuruVile punched his son in the shoulder when he walked up. "taught you well, didn't I? Used that elemental attack like the prodigy you are!"

"About time I joined in this battle, enough of this running around, escaping and fighting us." KurukVile dropped before her on one of his knees. "Time to go home, to Gamma-Vile where you belong."

Angel punched her fist up, it was encircled with soil which she had made into rock, KurukVile pulled back and grabbed his jaw. Angel jumped up and made the soil around her cover her body, she made it turn into rock then ran at DuruVile. He grabbed her just as she slammed into him, both of them went into the pool and by the weight of the rocks around her, both sank to the bottom. Angel swung her fists at her great-grandfather, she kicked out then she sent an underwater fire attack on him which made the pool explode. She leaped out of the now empty pool and found that her grandfather had recovered from her punching him in the jar, he sent a ground whip and two ground swipes at her, she leaped over the ground whip then was caught by the ground swipes. Just as she was getting to her feet a large vine shot out from the ground and grabbed her around the waist, it tightened around her as it rose up in the air.

"The baby!" her mind told her. "Oh shit, the baby!"

She swung her hands down and burned the vine, just as she was falling from the sky she made an air funnel. It was only up for a second before a large water spout slammed into her. DuruVile rose out from the empty pool and sent a lightning funnel and two water spouts at her, she dodged these then sent a rolling pink air wheel at him. He yelled out in horror then back flipped out of the way, the pink air wheel exploded when it slammed into the ground, it sent pink shards out, KurukVile raised his arms to ward off the shards which were coming at him. He shouted no when he saw his father send a purple water wheel at Angel which struck her and sent her flying clean off of her air funnel. She crashed hard onto the roof of the house then got up and leaped off of the roof and took off running.

Captain O'Nell had grabbed a car and hotwired it, he was speeding down the cracked roads of Angel Grove looking frantically for Angel. He zoomed past the bank DuruVile had sent her crashing into then he sped past the bakery and went straight for the neighborhood of Forrest Lawn. He was following the explosions, he saw several, it seemed that the explosions were following someone, he knew that it was Angel, he didn't know why but he just knew that they were. He glanced over to the right and saw TazirVile riding an air board in the same direction, he shot at him twice then put his gun away and put his foot to the floor. He went the long way around the neighborhood, intending to cut Angel off so she could jump into the car, it was a truck so all she'd have to do is leap into the back. He had just reached Oak Knoll Dr when he saw Angel racing at him. He pulled onto her street, turned his car hard, making skid marks on the asphalt as he made his extreme U-turn, then waited. She jumped onto the bed of the truck he was driving and punched the back window open. He shoved his foot against the floor and sped off, Angel slid into the passenger seat beside him and buckled up.

"Damn! I think they are trying to make me miscarry!" Angel gasped out.

"Well, I wouldn't say Tazir is." Captain O'Nell said. "He looked as if he was merely playing around with you to me. Not really putting his heart to it, trying to do an impressing act."

"He is pretty good, but he needs to watch the moves." Angel gasped. "Him leaping off of a fire funnel before it's extinguished is dangerous."

Captain O'Nell was about to say something more when suddenly an energy strike made the truck he was driving burst out in flames. Angel started screaming, Captain O'Nell reached forward and cut her seatbelt off of her. Both of them leaped out of the speeding truck, they tucked and rolled. When they were clear of the truck they got to their feet and raced on, Angel's abdominal pain started up again, it felt like daggers were going off in her stomach. She had just ran over a hill when three attacks struck her at once, she dropped and rolled hard on the road, the skin on her elbows was scraped back, she bit her bottom lip open and nearly bit the tip of her tongue off. Just as she was getting up the pain struck her again, it made her roll over and look in the direction she had just ran from. Her father was walking towards her, KurukVile and DuruVile were walking right behind him. When her father reached her he dropped to one knee and stared at her hard.

"Hello, my daughter-mate." he said in her face.

"D-d-d-dad," she stammered.

"I should let you experience the pain and not take it away." Master Vile said angrily to her. "Would serve as a beginner to your punishment."

"No, I think that would be me miscarrying." Angel said.

Master Vile looked at her hard then slapped her hard in the face, so hard that she near rolled over. "How dare you have relations with another man! I am your mate! I am the only man you have sexual intercourse with!" He grabbed her hand and started zapping her with his energy powers.

"Stop!" Angel screamed. "Dammit dad for the sake of your grandchild stop!"

Captain O'Nell reached the corner of Spruce Street then slid to a stop and turned, Angel was screaming and crying for her father to leave her be, he had his hand hovered over her wrist and was staring at her angrily. He had one gun, a pistol, on him and he withdrew it quickly. He loaded the first clip in then ran and hid behind a privacy fence. He started making his way back slowly, he was making a lot of noise but he didn't care, Angel was now pleading hysterically for her great-grandfather, DuruVile, to leave her alone. He had to get to her fast, she was scared to death and he did not blame her at all. She was pregnant, she was scared for her unborn child more so over herself. When he reached the fence just parallel to Angel he clicked the safety off.

"You won't have to worry about miscarrying, my son here will have that baby ripped right out from you in no time with his SurV3 gun." DuruVile was now kneeling down in front of her, peering at her with his angrily glowing green eyes. "You want a baby so bad, you have one with your father-mate."

"The foul spore will be removed when we get her back to camp." KurukVile said. "No more of this madness, we're going home."

"You touch my child..." Angel started to scream.

"Silence! Any child of ill-breeding, not of your father, will be removed." DuruVile shouted back at her. "I don't care, rules are rules, Young Lady. You are Vile's mate, you are my grandson's woman not anyone else's!"

"You'll be taking the life of your grandchild if you do that!" Angel screamed.

Captain O'Nell pulled the trigger, nothing happened, the gun was jammed. He rolled his hand over the top and tried again, the gun wouldn't fire. He quickly removed the clip and looked at it, it was empty, used up, he had put an empty clip in his pocket and then had put it into his pistol! He tossed the used clip behind him and dug out a fresh one, he loaded it and clicked the safety off. He aimed and fired, and missed, he had been aiming for DuruVile who had grabbed Angel by her shoulder. DuruVile was now standing tall, he had Angel up on her feet and was shaking her, she had her fingers digging into his arms and was begging for him to stop. Captain O'Nell aimed and pulled the trigger again, his target was DuruVile's ear. The bullet whizzed by DuruVile harmlessly, DuruVile was moving as he shook Angel, he was pissed and Angel was terrified.

"What is wrong with this child?" DuruVile shouted. "Threatening your wife and unborn child, Kuruk! Very disrespectful!"

"She'll be punished royally for that, I won't hear anymore of her threats towards my wife!" KurukVile said angrily.

"I'm surprised at you, Angel." Master Vile shook his head slowly, he wagged his finger back and forth. "Carrying another man's baby, saying it's my grandchild and then his, threatening my mother and unborn sibling. Something really wrong is going on with you, it'll be fixed when we get back to the ship."

"You make sure to find out who that man is first," DuruVile said to his grandson. "do a paternity test with the gun, find the father before you remove the fetus then castrate him before he can try for another go."

"Oh I have plans a plenty for that!" Master Vile said, he had an evil grin on his face.

"Let go of me!" Angel screamed, when DuruVile released her arm and swept his hand back, intending to slap her, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I am carrying the child of your youngest son you idiot!"

Captain O'Nell got his shot, it was a million dollar one and it made all three shocked men jump back. DuruVile had been shot in the ear, right through the front. He howled and grabbed his ear, he started yelling for a doctor, his green colored blood was oozing out from between his fingers out of his ear. Angel saw this as her chance and she took off, she ran towards the quarry, towards an empty space of rocks. Captain O'Nell leaped over the privacy fence and fired four more times, he caught KurukVile in the leg pretty high up near the groin and he caught Master Vile in the stomach. He fired the clip fully then discarded it and reloaded. He ran after Angel, he made sure he was directly behind her. When they reached a cave he grabbed her and with a loud grunt tossed her inside. He followed behind her, his gun was cocked, ready to use if need be.

"Angel, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm really worried," Angel said. "about the baby and Tazir. I had to belt it out, I had to! I had to!"

"You had to do what you had to do." Captain O'Nell agreed with her. "I hope the baby is alright, hate to see you lose it."

"Me too, hate to see Tazir get beat up." Angel gasped.

"Or worse." Captain O'Nell said.

"What's worse than that?" Angel asked.

"Being castrated." Captain O'Nell replied.

When her father had touched her to electrocute her for being pregnant by another man she had been relieved of her pains, she had been fully pain free during the entire time that her great-grandfather had grabbed and started shaking her. When the pains started up again a few seconds later after she and Captain O'Nell hid in the cave they were in, ripping and roaring throughout her abdomen, making her feel as if she was going to split in half, she started blubbering. Captain O'Nell held his pistol towards the entrance, he was ready to fire, he was ready to protect Angel and her unborn child. When nothing happened, no one came into sight, he was thinking that it was the pains of a miscarriage Angel was experiencing. He changed his mind a second later when the roof of the cave was suddenly torn off from above them. He turned around and fired the gun twice, it jammed and he was heading to un-jam it when a light blue hand and upper arm swung down into the de-roofed cave. The hand grabbed Angel by her shirt and tore her up, out into broad daylight. Captain O'Nell jumped up and fired twice, the bullets whizzed by TazirVile, he moved just as fast as the bullets and equally as fast the gun was kicked out of his hand. In another bullet-fast movement, TazirVile kicked him clear off of his feet. TazirVile was holding Angel close to him, facing him, she was trying to push him away but with each attempt he just held her closer. In front of Captain O'Nell, TazirVile leaned down and kissed Angel on her cheek.

"Please, I'm tired, no more! No more!" Angel cried. "Please, just leave me alone!"

"Honey, it's alright." TazirVile said to her. "You are safe now."

"No I'm not!" Angel exclaimed. "You're not! I had to tell them!"

"T-tell them?" TazirVile blinked his eyes twice then partially released her. "About me being able to do elemental powers?!"

"No, not that," Angel replied. "about carrying your child."

"Y-you're pregnant?" TazirVile held her out at arms length and looked her up and down for a few seconds. When a few seconds had passed he grabbed her in a tight hug. "Oh honey! That is great news! We're having a baby? That is fantastic!"

Angel was frantic, she knew her father and grandfather were probably getting up and starting in the direction she and Captain O'Nell had gone, TazirVile was in dire trouble if he was caught. Surely her father would have his hands rung around his neck, or worse, he'd be de-manned. She grabbed TazirVile's arms and told him that she had told her father and his father when they had caught up to her about being pregnant with his baby and about how they had been planning on taking her to their ship to get rid of it. He stared at her, blinked twice then held her close, she felt him nuzzle his head up against hers. She tried to push him off of her, if only she could get him off of her and throw some fire or some rocks and send him off, he might be able to escape with his manhood intact. Captain O'Nell understood well what was going on, he knew the history of the blue-skinned alien man who was her father's uncle. He had been abused as a child and as an adult by his father, had been used by his ex-wife, had captured Angel twice, had gotten her to train and spar with him then had mated with her, that one was still very shocking on his memory cap. He was her great-uncle, a member of her family, yet in a way he understood. After living a hundred thousand plus years and having no one to show him love or kindness or respect, he had attached himself to Angel who had shown him kindness and respect. As he was thinking this Captain O'Nell heard shouting and running footfalls, he pulled his head hard to the left, so hard it'd be so sore the next day he couldn't turn it in the direction, and saw Master Vile, KurukVile and DuruVile race into view, he was surprised that DuruVile was still in the area, he had shot him in the ear for goodness sakes! When TazirVile saw them he glared angrily then with a growl he moved Angel behind him. Captain O'Nell saw TazirVile reach into a pouch on his side, at first he thought he was going to take out a gun and shoot at his father, brother and nephew but what he took out wasn't a gun, it was some sort of rolled up brown thing, it confused Captain O'Nell greatly. Angel was backing away and motioning for him to follow, he slowly got to his feet and ran around TazirVile, grabbed Angel and ran with her around the rock to the other side.

TazirVile, when he found out that Angel was pregnant with his child was overjoyed, he was glad to be an upcoming father, but when she had told him that his father, brother and nephew were planning on removing the baby from her, taking his child from both of them, he was automatically filled with a deep, rotting anger which he could feel seething even in his eyes. He wasn't letting anyone take any child of his, whether still in the womb or outside, and he wasn't going to let his family hurt Angel. He had pushed Angel behind him when his father, brother and nephew had ran up as a way to protect her, he knew she had ran off with a man who was wearing a military outfit who had dirty blond hair, he had let her run off with him, she was safe. After he had pushed Angel behind him he had reached to the side to the small pouch he had on his belt which held a very important document, a rolled scroll of dark brown that held a very important piece of information which he was not going to keep to himself anymore. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his wife, his unborn child and he damn well wasn't going to let anyone lop off his units. He pulled his sword out from its sheath and held it tightly in his hand, the tip of the blade scraped the soil lightly.

"Boy, you have a lot of explaining to do!" DuruVile said. "Mating with someone not meant for you, mating with your nephew's woman! Shame on you!"

"You won't be taking any child of mine from any woman, whether it's Angel or otherwise!" TazirVile yelled.

"That is my mate, Angel is mine, she belongs to me and only me!" Master Vile shouted. "Any offspring she has will be by me, no one else, that includes you!"

"The baby will be removed." DuruVile said. "And you better start hoping that I don't hand you over to my grandson for genetic cutting, Boy. I'm mad enough to lop off your balls myself."

"You touch my woman or my unborn and there will be trouble." TazirVile growled, he flicked his sword once then walked forward.

"What is your problem, Brother?" KurukVile finally found his tongue, it had been stuck to the top of his mouth after finding out that his own brother was the father of his granddaughter's child. "You too damn jealous of me and Irka that you've decided to steal someone else's girl?"

"I have stolen no ones woman," TazirVile stopped ten feet from his family, he tossed the scroll at his father. It bounced on the ground twice then rolled along, it came to a rest at his father's steel-tipped boot. "you better pick that up and read it carefully, pater. I find anything amiss on my wife, so much as a hair out of place or her without our child in her womb I will, and I swear on my mother's fine name, kick all of your asses from here to the other side of the universe!"

TazirVile didn't wait to see if his father truly did read the scroll which had the words of the Universal Gods on it which said that Angel Irene was picked, destined to be with for all eternity, with two men, him being one of them. He teleported out by swinging his sword over to his right side, there was three bright gold flashes of light then he was gone, there was a black explosion mark where he had stood previously. He appeared at his camp, feeling damn proud of himself for standing up for Angel, his woman, his wife and now the mother of his child and for also laying down the law with his father. He intended to do all he could to protect and bring Angel home with him now, since now he knew that his father had agreed to such ills as removing his own child from her womb. He entered his ship and went to the command area, the area he and his generals went to to make plans when battles were near ready to be done. He went to a console which had what looked to be a thousand buttons and started pressing in the command for the beacon to be sent out, when it was he heard it from the inside of his ship. It was low, low enough to break windows and in fact he heard windows being broken from the beacon being blared out along with alarms from the Earthlings vehicles being set off and their now vacant house alarms blaring off. He called his troops out of the area with the beacon call then went to the living room of his ship and plopped down on the couch.

"Homsi," he yelled.

"Yes, Master Tazir." Homsi ran up, he had been waiting, knowing that once his master had returned he'd be calling for him.

"Bring me a bottle of my finest sparkling bubbly on the double." TazirVile said. "And a glass."

"Right away Master Tazir!" Homsi exclaimed, he ran off to get his master his drink and the glass.

"Best start thinking up baby names," TazirVile said when his butler had left the living room of his ship. "both boy and girl names. And best phone mother with this fabulous news. She'll be overjoyed with the news of an upcoming grandchild."


	33. Chapter 33

The first place Angel went to after running off from her great-uncle, great-grandfather, grandfather and father was the town nearest Angel Grove, Stone Canyon. She found that the mayor of Angel Grove had initiated a head count for everyone as soon as she had reached Stone Canyon, everyone had been accounted for except for her and Captain Ned O'Nell, when they arrived the mayor heaved a sigh of relief then turned and went into the city council building for a meeting, she asked Angel to come in with her and Angel refused. She had two things on her mind at the time, she had to find her son and make sure he was alright and she wanted to go to the hospital right after that to check on the status of her unborn. She told this to the mayor and she understood, she wished Angel well then went into the building. Many people came up to Angel when she started searching for her son and asked her if she could flip the ground to a specific location near the residences of their kin who had agreed to take them in, Angel did so graciously then continued her search. Captain O'Nell found his fiancée then both joined Angel in looking for Bile and Lieutenant Rollins. After an hour they found them, Lieutenant Rollins had made up a place for him in an underground army bunker on the outskirts of the town. Angel grabbed her son and checked him over frantically, quickly. There was not a thing wrong with him, he needed his diaper changed but that was all. She thanked Lieutenant Rollins for taking Bile to safety then she exited the underground bunker and went straight to the hospital. Lieutenant Rollins drove her there himself, Captain O'Nell said he'd be there in a short, he was putting down a payment on an apartment for him and his fiancée.

The people at the hospital took Angel in quickly, she was checked over and ultrasounded, surprisingly the baby was fine. Angel stayed in the hospital for one single night and half of the next day as a precaution then she left. She took up residence with Lieutenant Rollins, to her collective surprise she found Tommy, Jason, Billy, Adam and Kat and Aisha were also taking up residence with him in the underground bunker. The bunker wasn't cramped, they all moved along freely, no one bumped into anyone and no fights sparked up, everyone was getting along. For a week Angel slept with one eye open, Lieutenant Rollins, Jason and Tommy took night shifts to watch the shield which Angel had triple enforced with two other shields around it. After a week had passed Angel went to the library and checked out some books on mythical creatures and hybrids, she returned them after an hour, thoroughly unsatisfied with the contents in the books.

"Angel, I've been thinking this for a while now and I'm just going to say it." Kat said, breaking the silence in the bunker. "How sure are we on hybrids? I mean, we only know the basics, can be be completely wrong in our views and beliefs that hybrids can't reproduce?"

"That's what I was looking for in the books, I'd like to know that myself." Angel replied. "What's in the books is about animals, we know that when our pure bred animals mate with a different species of animal and have offspring that offspring has a rare chance of having offspring themselves, and it's always the female that can reproduce, never the males."

"Your father is a hybrid, isn't he?" Aisha asked. "I mean, his dad is... whatever he is and his mother is a skeleton. He was able to reproduce, he had Rita, Rito, you and Bile with no problems right?"

"Vilian, and you are right." Angel rubbed her chin. "And Dione was able to conceive. Perniceie, Azura and my mother as well."

"And Tazir as well, no problem right?" Lieutenant Rollins asked. "I mean, he has a daughter and with one meeting you got pregnant."

"That's true," Adam spoke up. "and DuruVile mated with Cyla and produced KurukVile. And we know he has three adult children, four grandchildren, a great-grandchild on the way and a baby on the way as well."

"So, could we be very wrong in hybridization?" Kat asked. "They had no problem, you have problems with humans but have conceived with no issue with them."

Angel went to the back of the bunker to the bathroom, they waited for her to return, she was a month and a week along in her pregnancy and her morning sickness was just getting worse and worse as was her dizzy spells. She had a dizzy spell sometimes three times a day, Lieutenant Rollins would sit her down so she wouldn't faint each time. When Angel returned she sat down, Angel was eating well and was healthy, her baby was healthy as well, the night before Angel had been struck with extreme pains in her stomach which had woke everyone up. Lieutenant Rollins had checked outside for TazirVile or Master Vile, when he saw neither he went back into his bunker and asked Angel what was wrong. Angel had explained that a woman who carries an alien baby or a baby with a magical parent went through a pain called molding. Her body was molding itself, readying itself for the next seven to eight months. Lieutenant Rollins had sat next to her all that night, when the pains had started getting bad she would grab his arm or leg and squeeze, he didn't mind.

"Well, I suggest we draw straws and do a field trip." Angel said finally. "I'm curious on two fronts, I want to know what DuruVile's problem is and I also want to know further about this hybrid thing. I can only take two with me."

"Where are you going?" Lieutenant Rollins asked. "I'm automatically in, that's one slot down one is still open."

"First, to the moon of Brien5, Sharlar." Angel replied. "Adam, do you remember what Tactai5 looked like?"

"Oh yes, a whole moon made into a library. Biggest library I ever been in." Adam answered.

"Sharlar is like that moon only it's an information moon, you can find anything there." Angel said. "A residence, a phone number, family, even planets and galaxies."

"You're going there for information on hybridization, right?" Aisha asked.

"To find the location of my great-grandfather's residence." Angel replied.

"Isn't it on Gamma-Vile?" Kat asked.

"I have no idea, that's why I'm heading there." Angel replied. "He was on Mooshang, that planet is the farthest planet in the M-51 Galaxy, before he re-married Cyla. My father's side of the family don't all live on their birth planet, they moved to different planets."

"We know TazirVile lives on Moas." Jason chuckled.

It was Billy who was decided on that would go with Angel to Brien5's moon, Sharlar and then to wherever DuruVile's residence was. Angel made a quick round of the shield then vomited before coming back to the underground bunker, Kat and Aisha took Bile to Captain O'Nell and his fiancée's apartment, they stayed there with them. Adam, Jason and Tommy stood watch of the shield, after a week of no attacks and after a week of seeing no sight of Master Vile or his side of the family they were nervous. Lieutenant Rollins collected a few pistols, he hooked two to his belt and so did Angel, Billy took one pistol. Angel looked at the two men carefully, making sure that they were in order and prepared for the trip, when she saw that they were all together she grabbed their shoulders and teleported from Earth. They all landed on their knees on a blue and white checkered carpet in a waiting room on Sharlar, the people in the room looked up when they saw them then went back to their paperwork.

The waiting room outside of the main part of Sharlar was like that of a typical waiting room. There were blue chairs all along the walls and rows of lighter blue chairs in the center of the room, a kiddie area had been set up to the far side of the room, three children were playing with blocks and another was sliding down a slide. Angel walked to the receptionists window and gently knocked on it, a female Goblin that had puffy white hair, a large nose and beady blue eyes wearing a light purple gown swung the window open. Billy and Lieutenant Rollins slowly got to their feet, when they had arrived on Sharlar they had been gasping for air, they had regained their breath but now they felt dizzy. They both sat in the chairs nearby, Angel was talking to the Goblin woman.

"Yes, may I help you?" the Goblin woman asked.

"I'm looking for a residence," Angel said. "my great-grandfather's. I have something for him, a birthday present which I want to surprise him with."

"A representative will be with you shortly," the Goblin woman said, she slid a clipboard through the window that had three sheets of paper on it. "when the representative comes out, hand him this."

Angel thanked the Goblin woman then went and sat next to Lieutenant Rollins, the papers on the clipboard were just asking for information of what she wanted to find out. She acted like she was writing on the papers, even turned the first two pages over. Angel had no intention of writing what all she wanted to find out on a piece of paper, she didn't want the Goblins that worked on Sharlar to turn her in. It took fifteen long minutes before a tall, thin Goblin came into the waiting room, he gestured for her and her friends to follow him and they did. He took them down a thin hallway, they had to walk single file it was that thin, that had a baby blue rug running fully down it and tan walls from which flowery paintings hung from to his office. When they were in his office Lieutenant Rollins quickly closed and locked the door, Angel took out her pistol and held it up, showing it to the Goblin who had paused in mid-sit.

"I really hate being rude but I do need information." Angel said to the Goblin, she glanced at the nameplate on the desk. "My great-grandfather's name is DuruVile Surfeit, I'd like to know his residential location, Irluff."

"Put the gun down, Miss. Irene." the Goblin named Irluff said. "I can help you find his house and anything else you want to find out. There is no security in this room, no one knows you are here except for me."

"I am keeping this gun handy just in case." Angel lowered her pistol then sat in the chair in front of Irluff's desk. "First off, I want to know his residential location."

"I can get that for you." Irluff said.

"Second off, I want a record of his other residences." Angel said.

"I can also get that for you." Irluff said.

"And I also want a list of his activities on Mooshang and of his offspring." Angel said. "And anything else after that born."

Irluff worked slowly, he brought up the location of DuruVile's mansion on Gamma-Vile and had it printed out, he also made up a document of all of Angel's great-grandfather's other estates and residences. Angel found herself with a blue folder full of printed paper that had information on her great-grandfather, she lost count after the twentieth paper was slipped in. Irluff surprised her by also printing out a log of DuruVile's latest activities from the past year, that list was right long and consisted of two pages of printed paper being slipped into the folder. Billy was the one closest to the printer, a large white box with two slots on it, and he was the one that checked the printed pages to be sure they were of what Angel wanted. After twenty minutes Irluff finished up and leaned back, Angel had a folder nearly two inches thick of paper.

"Anything else, miss?" Irluff asked.

"Actually, now that I think of it, there is." Angel leaned forward, the pistol in her hand rested on her propped up leg. "Any way you can get me information on ShaamVile Surfeit. His last know location before he passed away or..."

"Heh, ma'am his son had everyone in this building looking that up." Irluff chuckled. "Nothing came up then, ShaamVile just disappeared."

"What of the location he was before he disappeared?" Angel asked.

"Angel, what are you doing?" Billy asked.

"On a whim, my great-grandfather turned up alive and well after his reported death," Angel replied. "maybe his father is alive, just decided to disappear somewhere."

"DuruVile thought that himself," Irluff said. "ShaamVile was a very strong, big and powerful man, he had nothing to worry about. Everyone was afraid of him, he had no worries of anyone running up to harm him, people would cower around him."

"I'd still like his last known location before he disappeared." Angel said. "One of my reasons for coming here is to find out about him."

Irluff went to work and they waited for a long time, it seemed like forever to Lieutenant Rollins. Angel asked if she could be excused to go to the bathroom and found to her shock that there was no bathroom's near her, Irluff pushed his office trash can to her and she vomited in it. She apologized when she slid the trash can back and Irluff said no problem, he asked if she was alright and she said she was. It was a long five minutes later when suddenly the printer started working. Billy took each paper from the printer and handed it to Irluff who put them in a green folder, he handed it to Angel after the printer had sent out the last paper.

"Your great-grandfather spent two thousand years searching for his father." Irluff said. "He found not a thing, it was a lot of time wasted."

"He must have been pretty close to him to of searched that long." Billy said.

"They had a very thick, close relationship." Irluff replied. "Very close."

"Thank you, we'll leave from here."

Before Angel left she swung her hand out and said a word which Billy and Lieutenant Rollins couldn't understand, Irluff sat straight up, blinked his eyes twice then looked around as if confused. Angel grabbed her two friends and teleported to Gamma-Vile, Lieutenant Rollins and Billy dropped to their knees, they were gasping, trying to get their breath back. Angel sat down on the ground and placed the folder down in front of her. She opened the folder and started looking through it, there seemed to be over a hundred pages of printed papers on her great-grandfather in the folder, it was full on both flaps and had a rubber band around it to hold everything in. The paper she was looking for she found in the way back of the folder, she took it out carefully and looked at it. When Lieutenant Rollins got control of himself he stood up and took in his surroundings.

"This is Gamma-Vile?" Lieutenant Rollins asked.

"Yep, my fine friend, this is the planet my father and his family were all born and raised on." Angel replied.

Lieutenant Rollins looked around, the location Angel had teleported them to was rather strange looking. Rolling purple grasses met his eyes, a small patch of green grass grew here and there but that was all. There were many boulders strewn about the area, a large white lake was in the center of this, he saw a few weird flying creatures that looked like Koi fish land on the lake, they took off when a larger flying creature that looked like a cross between a bat and a rat darted in. The sky above was two-toned, the top was dark green with the bottom layer being a lighter shade of green. Billy, having recovered his breath and having gotten control of himself, walked up beside him and looked out. Both men saw the large mountains which were right in front of them, they were glass-smooth it seemed. When Billy looked to the west he saw a palace, a dark foreboding one which had a spiraling road that wound up and then past the front gate, the area behind the dark, foreboding palace was similar to the one they were at except it had pebble-like hills and the grass in the back was fully green. There were three spheres in the sky which Billy figured were either artificial sun's or the actual stars that gave the planet heat, one light gray, one light green and one a mixture of silver and light yellow.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lieutenant Rollins pointed at the palace.

"My father's palace, yes." Angel replied. "This is all his land, every bit of it."

"Why did you teleport us here!" Billy demanded.

"Only place I know of here," Angel looked up. "we won't be seen, my father's on Earth remember."

"The grass here feels weird." Lieutenant Rollins had squatted down and was feeling the purple grass. "Feels brittle."

"Be careful, don't put any of it in your mouth!" Angel warned her friends. "The purple grasses are poisonous."

"Why would your father had poisonous grasses on his land?" Billy shook his head in shock. "I mean, I know he has a horse..."

"He has a stable full, he breeds them." Angel replied. "I asked him that myself, he hasn't gotten to de-purpling this part of his land yet."

"Ooh," Billy and Lieutenant Rollins said together.

Angel had taken all of the printed papers of her great-grandfather's residences out from the folder, she hadn't done this because she was looking for the now residence of her great-grandfather, she was doing this because she was curious, she had noticed something on the current residence paper that she wanted to check into. The current residence paper had on it that DuruVile, and his wife, Cyla, not only lived in the residence, but also that all of his offspring had been born and raised there and also, far down on the paper, she had noticed that it mentioned that her great-grandfather had been born and raised there as well. As she looked through the papers she was careful, she made sure to not mess anything up or get a page out of order. When she got to the very last page she gasped and the papers near fell from her hands.

Name of residential holder:

ShaamVile Surfeit

Number in residence:

2

Number of deceased in residence:

3

Name of deceased in residence:

RaalVile Surfeit

Malakay Surfeit nee Dubalakee

Egla Shaar

Residence in use:

Yes

Year moved in:

Decembre 11 3650

Additional information:

Birth location of DuruVile Surfeit

"My great-grandfather lives in the house he was born in." Angel said. "And I believe I found his grandmother's name. Malakay Dubalakee."

"Anything else on the place?" Lieutenant Rollins asked. "A photo or anything of births?"

Angel ran through the papers, she didn't just glance then move on, she checked each paper thoroughly and when the three spheres above started losing their light and were starting to go a full silver she lit the end of her index finger aflame. She had gone almost to the front of the stack when the spheres were fully silver and the sky had turned a full dark purple color. She found what she was looking for, and what Lieutenant Rollins had asked for. She let the flame on her finger extinguish and stood up, she stretched then placed the papers down and went to a cluster of black leaved bushes that had purple flowers on them and got sick. When she got back she sat slowly to the ground.

"All of his children were born and raised in the house." Angel replied. "Each and every one of them. My grandfather and great-uncle included."

"So we might also be able to find out how KurukVile was treated as a child." Billy said. "As well as DuruVile's childhood as well."

"Any remodeling or anything done to the house?" Lieutenant Rollins asked. "I'm sure there was, but any real big remodeling between your grandfather's birth and now?"

"There are three receipts for three expansions." Angel replied. "And something on a back section repair, a garden and five pools were rebuilt and..." Angel turned the receipts quickly as she read them. "a kennel and horse barn was torn down then rebuilt very recently."

"All of that done recently?" Lieutenant Rollins asked.

"No, the three expansions, back section repair and the garden and five pools were done thousands of years ago." Angel said. "The kennel and horse barn were the recent changes to the residence."

"Why would someone need three expansions done to their home?" Lieutenant Rollins asked.

"I'm thinking it has something to do with his children." Angel stood up slowly. "At my grandfather's place he still had my father's bedroom the way it was when my father was a kid. Possibly, DuruVile has kept his kids rooms when they were growing up intact, maybe even his own."

"So before we even get to the place we know it's going to be big." Billy said. "Very big."

Angel placed the rubber band around the folder then grabbed her friends and teleported, she took her friends to a location called Lajon district and she blinked in shock over the house that was looming over them. TazirVile's mansion was big, even bigger inside that out, his father's mansion looked four times as big. Even though it was dark out, the place was lit up. Angel thought someone was home and ducked behind a bunch of red leaved bushes, Lieutenant Rollins and Billy followed in her example. The mansion that loomed over them had a plethora of windows, most of which had balconies on them, and a right big front porch which was solid red concrete. The sidewalk which ran from the street behind them had red leaved bushes running all along it, one of these they were hiding behind. There was a white fence that ran all around the mansion, there were no houses close by, the nearest house was a mile and a half away.

"I'm going to need a drink after this." Lieutenant Rollins said in her ear. "A good stiff one to wash this all down."

"Think I'll need one as well." Angel said back.

"Is anyone home or is it vacant?" Billy asked, the lights were still on but the mansion looked very quiet.

"Maybe being kept up by some servants." Angel replied.

"Well, we're getting nothing done hiding, lets see if we can get in." Lieutenant Rollins said.

There were several tall twisted, black trunked trees in the front yard that red, orange and brown leaves grew on, as Angel got closer to the mansion she suddenly felt her stomach acting up on her. She stopped long enough to breathe in deep and calm herself before going on. The mansion that her great-grandfather lived in was a deep gray in color, against the front of the mansion were planted some purple-leaved bushes, deep pink and black flowers were planted in front of them. Angel slowly walked up the front steps, the railing went down the center of the stairs and was a bright and very well polished gold, Angel tested it to see if it would take her weight, when it did she leaned against it, her stomach was really bouncing now and she was fighting the urge to puke.

"I do hope there's a bathroom in there close." she said when they reached the top of the stairs. "I need to puke!"

"Yuck, puking in someone else's house." Lieutenant Rollins said.

Angel transformed into a fiery red ant and slipped into the house, she looked around quickly and saw that there was no body, not a soul, not even a maid, butler or servant, in the house. She changed back to her true form and unlocked the door, Lieutenant Rollins and Billy came in quickly and she closed the door behind them. There was two locks on the door and she slid them in place then locked the lock on the doorknob. Billy and the Lieutenant were gasping out in shock, before Angel could take in the house and do the same she suddenly felt it coming up. She ran right past the two men and went to the room which was closest to the door, luckily for her it was a bathroom and she made it just in time before she wretched up all over herself. The bathroom was like a basic one except for one minor detail, it was fully gold. The walls, floor, ceiling, bathtub and shower, the toilet, sink and even the mirror were all gold and very polished up. The toilet paper looked out of place in the room, it was the only thing not gold.

When she came out she joined her friends in looking around at the inside of the house, it was just like TazirVile's, the outside looked big and tall while the inside was even more so. Angel wondered how one could live in a place like the one she was in without getting lost, surely if she lived in her great-grandfather's mansion she'd need both a map and a roll of string just to be able to travel through the house. The foyer was a large area, all around them hung green fern-like plants that had pink and white flowers on them, statues ran underneath the fern-like plants of roaring animals. A hallway ran down from the foyer, there were no pictures of portraits on the walls but there were five rooms down the length of the hallway, one of which was the all gold bathroom she had gone to puke in. The ceiling above looked as if was raised up but it wasn't, it was made to look that way, the walls were an electric blue and black striped while the floor was electric blue and white diamond vinyl. As Angel started down the hallway she suddenly saw a flash and turned around quickly, Billy was the last one in the foyer, he had a camera in his hand. Angel let him take pictures, she knew why he was doing it.

"Holy toledo!" Lieutenant Rollins exclaimed, he was looking in the all gold bathroom. "You said your great-uncle was loaded? I wouldn't use this bathroom if I had it in my house, it'd be used as plain decoration."

Billy snapped a photo of the bathroom, all the while saying oh shit again and again. Angel went down the hallway then turned left, Lieutenant Rollins and Billy followed her. Angel was looking for a library or a study, or a secret room of some sort which would have things that her great-grandfather didn't want known in it. What she stopped and gawked at on her left was very surprising to her. The door to the room on her left was opened fully and in the room were rows upon rows of seats that were in front of a large screen, a projector was in the room and there was a box of film just underneath it. Angel went into the room and quickly grabbed a reel of film, the tag on it was written in Vilian, a language she had no idea of how to read or speak, but she noticed that her great-grandfather's father's name was on it. She slid it on the projector then turned it on, what she saw on the screen made her shake her head in shock.

"He sure was a shrimp when he was a kid." Angel said. "So different as an adult."

"You can say that again!" Lieutenant Rollins said. "Is that..."

"No, that can't be ShaamVile." Angel replied. "Or, at least I think it can't be."

The film was of her great-grandfather running around on a beach, he was a rather short, thin kid that was wearing a weird sort of outfit that looked as if it belonged on a pirate, he even had a hat on that had a plume on it which made him look ridiculous. The white shirt was right big on him, despite being tucked in it was hanging down almost to his knees, and the pants were tied tightly around his legs just underneath his knees, he had on a pair of white slacks and there were dark brown boots on his feet. As he was running down the beach he'd periodically draw out a wooden sword that was hanging down from a black belt. DuruVile's elongated ears were the same length, but they looked very thin and fragile, very unlike what they looked now. ShaamVile looked like the typical Surfeit, he had the elongated ears which were burgundy in color with black Tiger-like stripes, and he had a half and half colored face, his eyes glowed white, he had red pupils. The left side of his face was carmine pink while the right side was maroon. Billy snapped two photos of her great-grandfather as a kid then two of the man behind him.

"I am willing to bet my bottom dollar that is his father." Billy said. "I mean, either that or an uncle or his grandfather or..."

"He looks somewhat like my grandfather." Angel said.

Or somewhat, she thought quickly afterwards. The man behind DuruVile was tall, about six foot five or six inches. The top half of his body was strong and sturdy while the lower half was slender, his arms were thick with muscle and his chest looked like a barrel, the man reminded Angel of an upside down topper, large on top and slender on the bottom. He was wearing a white button up shirt and deep red pants that had buttons going down the sides, he had six silver buttons on the groin part. His jacket was odd-looking, it was deep red with gold sleeves and hems, it was long on one end, going almost all the way down to the ground, and on the other it stopped at his waist. The man had a black belt on, it had a gold buckle, and hanging from it was a holster with a flintlock pistol in it and two swords. There was a chain running from the man's left side jacket pocket to his shirt, as she watched, the man took out a gold pocket watch and opened it.

"Lad, time to head back now." the man yelled out, he had a very attention grabbing, strong voice.

"Ah do we have to pubba?" DuruVile yelled back.

"Fraid so son." the man said, he turned and started back, DuruVile ran up behind him.

The man calling DuruVile turned out to be his father, Angel slipped that film out from the projector then grabbed another. This one was of DuruVile as a teenager, he was looking a bit better in appearance, no longer a short and thin being but a growing strong being who was starting to show some muscle. He was firing elemental attacks at his father, training. It seemed he was just out of school, nearby lay a black robe with a yellow collar. ShaamVile ended the training session early and led his son over to a stone bench, he had him sit down. He reached up to his ear and without shouting out or making any grunts, he yanked out the chain that was hanging from it. He held it down to his son who took it slowly.

"Been in the family for a long time, Lad." ShaamVile said, he had stepped back after giving his earpiece to DuruVile. "Your great-grampy wore it and gave it to his son who gave it to me. It's your turn to have it."

"I'll cherish it, pubba." DuruVile said, he stood up and hugged his father.

"You've got good blood in you, one day you'll pass it on to the next generation." ShaamVile said. "Do the family proud and have a son or two. Three would be better."

"How about four?" DuruVile chuckled.

"Now if you had four I will be proud of you." ShaamVile laughed back. "Just remember where you came from, how you was raised and above all, remember respect and discipline. Teach it to your kids, don't let them run around like they've lost their heads."

The film ended and Angel grabbed the next one, she slid it into the projector and turned it on. This one was a bit extreme, it showed a different side of ShaamVile which made all of their jaws drop. ShaamVile was training DuruVile very hard, he wasn't giving DuruVile a chance to gain his footing if he lost it or even recover after being hit. DuruVile was young, possibly under six hundred years, and he looked terrified. Before their eyes, ShaamVile grabbed his son with a water rope, swung him up high then yanked him back down, DuruVile landed hard on his stomach and started crying. ShaamVile stood with his arms crossed, his legs were apart, he had a mean look on his face. He walked up to DuruVile and yanked him to his feet, Angel gasped when she saw ShaamVile start whipping her great-grandfather with a thick branch.

"Holy shit!" Billy exclaimed.

"What did I tell you, Lad?" ShaamVile was saying. "Do not show weakness! If you fall you best get up! No one is going to help you to your feet, I sure won't. I can't be yanking you up forever now learn."

ShaamVile shoved his son hard away from him then sent several fire and water attacks, DuruVile ran from the fire attacks and was knocked clear off of his feet by the water attacks. He sent a few weak water blasts back which his father merely stepped to the side to avoid. When DuruVile continued to send the weak attacks his father stopped the training session. He went to a box and took out a coiled whip. DuruVile was huddled in a corner, he was blubbering and crying loudly. Angel turned around, away from the film. She heard her great-grandfather screaming in pain as his father whipped him for sending weak attacks. When the film was over she shakily took it out of the projector and put it in the box with the others. She took the one below it out slowly.

"So Shaam was good and nurturing outside of training it seemed." Billy said.

"But in training he was a bastard, how did that make DuruVile so cruel though?" Angel said. "So mean and downright nasty?"

ShaamVile in the next film was back to being a good father, or at least up to the middle part of the film then he changed drastically into a monster. DuruVile looked right young, Angel guessed around three hundred or so years old, and was running around playing. He made a small, uneven strand of water rise up from a nearby fountain then dropped it, His father was standing nearby watching him, his arms were crossed but he looked happy. When DuruVile wasn't paying attention and fell down a flight of steps and started crying ShaamVile walked up. He grabbed his son by the seat of his pants and ripped him up, he released his son who staggered away, now snuffling. When DuruVile continued to snuffle his father reached up and grabbed a thick branch, he ran at his son and grabbed him. He started beating him unmercifully.

"Quit crying or I'll give you a reason to do so!" ShaamVile said after he had beat his son. "Hear me, Lad?"

"Y-y-yes pubba." DuruVile said shakily. "I'll stop now."

"Good lad."

ShaamVile went back to being a nurturing single parent after that, DuruVile ran around, resuming his play, he even tossed a few weak water balls the size of fists at his father. ShaamVile shook his head when the water balls hit him then ran forward. He snatched DuruVile up and placed him behind his ears, DuruVile's legs were draped over his shoulders. ShaamVile was wearing a deep red hat that had a plume on it, DuruVile snatched it from his head and placed it on his own, ShaamVile glanced up, chuckled then turned and went into his mansion, the very one that Angel and her friends were in.

"Trying to look like me up there, Lad?" ShaamVile said after he had ducked down to enter his mansion.

"Yes," DuruVile said, he leaned down and looked his father in the eye. "can I?"

"Who's stopping you?" ShaamVile replied, he gently lifted his son up from around his ears and placed him down in front of him.

"No one pubba!" DuruVile jumped up twice then hugged his father.

"Good lad," ShaamVile patted DuruVile on the back then led him into the kitchen. "don't let no one tell you otherwise, hear me?"

"Yes pubba."

Angel decided to lead her friends someplace else, she stopped the reel of film from playing, put it in its case then put it back in the box. She left the room then turned right and went down the hallway. Lieutenant Rollins and Billy were talking behind her about ShaamVile, to Angel ShaamVile seemed to be a strict and stern man but he showed quite a lot of love towards his son, that was far from what DuruVile showed his own sons. Angel wondered what ShaamVile would say or do if he was alive to his son if he knew how DuruVile treated TazirVile as a child and now as an adult. Angel stopped at a spiraling staircase that had living ferns growing on it and looked up, she felt that the room she was looking for was up stairs so she started up, Lieutenant Rollins and Billy followed closely behind her. When they reached the second level Angel went right and her friends followed her. Something told her to go to the very end of the hall and she did, she turned left and went to the first door. She twisted the doorknob then pushed the door open.

"DuruVile's study, has to be." Angel said.

There were two dark gray chairs in the room placed in front of a stone desk that had two lamps on it and a stapler, off to the side of the desk was a table that had a very tiny species of monkey in it, the money was bald and was alive, when it saw them it chittered and rattled its cage, it had green eyes. There was built in bookshelf running around the desk, it ran and stopped about half way to the door. There was another bookshelf, this one was not built into the wall, that had a glassed in front. There was a lot of books in it along with a set of knives and a few flintlock pistols. The walls in the room were slate gray, the carpet was slate gray and had white blood dripping designs on it and the ceiling above was a light gray, it had a pebbled look to it. There was a row of red lights in the ceiling that cast down a red glow into the room. In the center of the room was a statue of a rearing stallion, it was red and looked finely detailed. Angel went to the glassed in bookshelf and looked at the books in it. To her surprise, they were journals.

"He likes monkeys?" Billy said, he snapped a photo of the bald, green-eyed monkey then stepped away from it.

"Don't surprise me," Angel replied. "his son has an albino bat in his study."

"What are you doing?" Lieutenant Rollins asked.

"This bookshelf has journals in it." Angel said. "I want to see what's in them."

Angel picked the lock on the bookshelf, just as she had the lock open she heard the sound of hinges. She stepped back and saw that the bookshelf was sliding back, there was a rock-cut tunnel behind it. Billy snapped a picture of the slid in bookshelf then followed his friends into the tunnel, the bookshelf slid into place plunging them into total darkness. Angel lit the tip of her index finger on fire then looked at the walls, they were damp. She touched the wall then brought her hand to her face, the wall had a gasoline smell to it. On a whim, she touched the flame on her index finger to the wall and it sparked. The wall lit up and started rolling in flames down, now with the tunnel lit up she extinguished the flame on her finger and walked on. They came upon three rooms, a potion and spells chamber which was pretty basic, a room that looked like a spa complete with a mud pool, the third room made all three of them stop.

"I will need a few good stiff drinks after this for sure!" Lieutenant Rollins exclaimed.

DuruVile was obviously one who really liked his small monkeys, the room they were looking in was full with them, he had a set of small cages up near one wall while the full back was set up like a tropical rainforest and had more. Most of the monkeys were small, between six and eight inches long, and were dark furred but there were some bald monkeys, the ones in the cages had bleach blonde hair and glassy black eyes. On the right wall was a long cage which housed a really long, pure white, two-headed snake that had a spiked thrill around each heads. When Billy stepped into the room the two-headed snake striked the glass of its cage, the strike made Billy jump and the monkeys started chittering loudly.

"That's a bit of torture there for them poor monkeys." Billy said, he was snapping photos like crazy. "Does he raise these as pets or as food for its snake?"

"Maybe both?" Angel shrugged her shoulders, she walked up to the two-headed snake's cage and tapped on the glass. "Thick glass!"

"Get up close to the snake and look as if it's going to eat you!" Lieutenant Rollins joked.

Billy got a million dollar photo when Angel did as Lieutenant Rollins what he had said jokingly, she leaned down and opened her mouth wide, her hands were held up with the fingers splayed. Just as he was about to click the camera's button down the two-headed snake struck, the photo showed up on his camera's small screen and he chuckled. The snake did look as if it was about to eat Angel, who looked very comical. Angel led them from the room and went down the tunnel further, she turned and saw that there was one door, a heavy wooden door, in front of her. She went to it and grabbed the lever, the door was locked. Angel transformed into a fiery red mouse and slipped under the door, she changed to her true form, turned and unlocked the door.

"Secret study?" Lieutenant Rollins asked. "Or just a room that looks like it?"

It looked like a study, or at least to Angel it did. The floor was stone, there was a single, large oval rug of black and gray in the room, the walls were painted a deep red and the ceiling was a lighter shade of red. There was a black velor couch in the room placed near the wall, three large puffy and long backed chairs were in front of a stone fireplace that had vines around it. There was a desk in the room of stone exactly like the desk in the study and it had a swivel black leather office chair behind it. There was a bookshelf nearby that had all sorts of rifles and pistols in it, there was an all glass cabinet beside it which had knives and swords in it. Beside the all glass cabinet was another bookshelf that had books in it, Angel went to it and looked closely at the books. They looked exactly like the books in the bookshelf that had moved back, unveiling the tunnel. She stretched her hand forward and grabbed one of the books, when she pulled the green covered and spined book out she saw it wasn't a book, it was a very recently written in journal. She walked over to the couch and sat down, she opened the book and started reading.

September 12 1997

The universe is at arms with shock of my reappearance, I've had to answer thousands of letters from newspapers which want to hear my story of what happened and why I went missing for so long. I short answered each letter, they don't need to know the full truth that Kankuranger very nearly killed me, I barely escaped. I had to go into a deep sleep in the top secret medicine and hospice facility on Mooshang known as Roklar's. All of my flesh was burned off, muscle was lost almost all over except for my lower region, I very nearly was de-manned but thankfully by the grace of the Universal Gods I escaped with that part of me intact. It took twenty thousand years of sleeping in cryospace and for all the medication and technicians in the building to fix me up before I could be re-awakened. After twenty thousand years I was re-awoken and the therapy sessions and personal training began. I don't want to ever go through that experience again, the pain is enough to make a man feel belittled! In all it took seventy-nine thousand four hundred and ninety-two years before I could even leave Roklar's, and even then I was still not fully recovered. I had a small cottage on Mooshang which I barely used, I moved in there and formed an alias of Bofalis Shragle, each day I worked out to build up what I had lost in muscle and with each day I was wondering about my family. I kept up to date on my two son's, my daughter's though I could not find information on and due to not wanting anyone to know of my being truly alive I left it as that. I missed my family terribly and have lost so much in my recovery from the fight with that horrid Kankuranger. I missed the birth of four known grandchildren and three known great-grandchildren, only two son's were born and I am damn proud of my firstborn for that! The good genes prevail, as my father always told me the ones with the most high genetic code, the strongest, best and wisest create the son's while the weak make the girls. I made two, I'm a success, I passed my genes on. My son made two, he passed on his genes. And one of his son's made one and I am just now finding out that there is one on the way. I am particularly worried over one of my son's, he has no initiative, no drive. He was always a weak one, always one that was slow in showing respect and order. When he was born I saw it, he had nothing in his eyes, just a blank look, even in the womb he barely moved and that concerned me. Kuruk was so much of a mover in the womb, sure he was sickly as a baby for fifty years but he got better by leaps and bounds. Tazir showed none of that, even as a child, he showed no drive to learn. I had to be very hard on him, a big disappointment he was and still is. He has a daughter, and has shown no interest in re-marrying and making further offspring. Cyla and I have been talking, we're getting along well, sparking up some fine memories and some rekindling of our feelings for each other. Why I left that gorgeous woman is beyond me, Ashaklar was pretty but she was very wrong in marriage. Ashaklar had a temper, I so much as touched Tazir she'd go to pieces. Sex with her was almost full of emotion but afterwards everything fell apart. Cyla had two son's by me, and two daughter's, she was accepting of my punishments and of how I did things and that is very important. A wife should never come up to a man and tell him the law, yes a woman should have say in a marriage or relationship but to come at a man and tell him how things were going to go down is very wrong. My father told me many times growing up that I should never hurt a woman, women are the more delicate form of a man and should get gentle actions, if a man should fight with a woman it should purely be with words, never by mouth. When I asked him about disciplining son's he said that I should be tough, toughness makes a boy a man and it teaches respect. I have used that to perfection, pubba would be proud if he was alive. I searched so long for him, wonder whatever happened to him. The sectors were discontinued in several areas after he died, the Milky Way Galaxy was one of them areas, I tried hard to find where he went down and what happened. Maybe one day I will resume my search.

Angel read through the rest of the entries in the journal, they mentioned a lot of disappointment and anger towards TazirVile, DuruVile was really upset that he hadn't remarried or given an attempts to finding someone to pass on his genes further into the future. DuruVile seemed to of played favorites with his offspring, he regarded her grandfather very well and even boasted plenty about him in his entries. TazirVile got a lot of bad entries, DuruVile had written a lot about how he viewed him as weak stock. Lieutenant Rollins had taken another of the journals out, this one had a rust red cover and spine, Billy was snapping pictures of the room. When Angel turned to near the middle of the book she found an entrée dated two weeks ago. She read it in disbelief.

June 24 1998

As much as I hate to say it, my youngest son has corrupted my oldest, Kuruk use to be so strong, surely and confident and he use to enjoy a good fight. Nowadays he's been trying to put himself between the fighting, whenever I begin to teach either of his son's a lesson on respect he comes in and puts a stop to it, the same goes for his grandson and granddaughter, he's stood up for Tazir twice but thankfully he hasn't gotten in the way with his teachings. I'll have to start up on him soon to put an end to the peacekeeper nonsense he's started up. This is ridiculous, he's a big, strong, muscle-bound man who has a wife, three children and three grandchildren, he should not be acting this way. I raised him right, or at least I thought I did, he was a good youngster who obeyed my every command and stood at attention whenever I entered the room he was in. I hardly ever had to beat him as a youngster, maybe four or five times although in his teenage years I had to get a bit mouthy with him due to him getting a bit of a big head on him because he was starting to get loaded with muscle. Kuruk's disciplining seems to be very weak, that is odd as I know I told him to discipline strongly or else his kids would walk all over him. Look at my great-granddaughter, due to both his and his son's weak supply of discipline she has still not shown an ounce of respect towards them. She needs the skin ripped back, whipped right off of her backside, her face slapped hard and a bone or two broke. I didn't get a chance to do that with her when I had her captive but boy I would have if not for my youngest son showing up. Tazir went and conquered the rest of the Andromeda Galaxy then showed a great amount of disrespect by mouthing off to both me and Kuruk, what type of man just conquers a galaxy, heads home for a rest for three weeks when there is a job still needing to be done then shows up with Goblins? He's a weak, weird one and he's rubbing it off on Kuruk. And what the hell is all this watching of me and Kuruk as we practice and train with our elemental abilities? Every time I have turned around the past few months I've noticed him staring at either me or Kuruk, I've punched him upside the head twenty times and given him a good kick in the ass for that, he doesn't have the powers and shouldn't be watching as intently as he is, he's acting like he's studying us. My grandson once asked me if I was sure he didn't swing both ways, beginning to wonder if he hasn't gone that way. If he has I will surely knock him for a loop, I have four daughter's that way and I have no problem with it but the men are needed. Regardless of Tazir's spineless, weak and snobbish attitude he is a male Surfeit, both he and his brother are needed to continue this family. What really concerns me is that Kuruk named his firstborn out of the family, he gave him a name out of the family, Vile Vile, he should have been named Vile Surfeit. Triskull is a fine male but so far as I've seen and noticed he's weak, not as weak as Tazir but weak nonetheless. He shows no interest in joining up with a woman to have children and he had not conquered anything, he hasn't made a name for himself. Dara Dara is exactly the same, what's going on here? Kuruk made a huge mistake in giving his firstborn who is a great success a different name, Vile would be a fantastic next up to continue the family. Rito is pretty stupid, how is that? He has Surfeit running in his blood but he hasn't got the smarts? Surfeit's are intelligent and strong, Rito has the strength but not the intelligence. Vile has it in him to be a fine continuer of the family, been trying to get him to relinquish the M-51 Galaxy as a favor to the good family's name and he won't do so. Kuruk disowned him, that is a weak punishment, the modern Surfeit's, myself included, do not disown their offspring, he should have beaten him within an inch of his life. Vile's newborn who is around four months of age I'm right concerned over. I'm letting the premature birth slide past me, Kuruk was born premature but he made it out looking fantastic, Bile's eyes though don't look right. I see no recognition, what I see is what I saw with Tazir when he was an infant. That is not good, I know, wait until he shows his beginner magic and powers which is some two to three hundred years down the line, but at the moment I'm not liking what I am seeing.

Angel shook her head, her great-grandfather was now turning on her grandfather, she wondered if the man had any idea that he was showing disrespect himself. She knew that her father and grandfather were all about respect, they demanded it and when neither got it there was trouble on the horizon. Her grandfather simply slapped or yelled, her father would start yelling and insulting and if the one who is disrespecting him continued he'd start slapping. She knew this because she had gone through it, DuruVile though was much more extreme. When he didn't get respect he got much more violent. He punched, he'd grab and shake, he'd slap, he'd beat and afterwards he'd insult. She had near lost Bile the day she had escaped from her father's palace because he had grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her hard, hard enough to make her go through a false labor. Angel turned the page, her eyes near popped out of her face, right before her eyes there were words being written in the journal. She called Lieutenant Rollins and Billy over quickly then placed the journal out so that they could all read it.

July 15 1998

I have not nor will read the scroll that my youngest son tossed at me a week ago, Kuruk has read it out loud so I need not look at it anyways and I do not believe a word on the paper that is rolled up in it. Kuruk claims the scroll says that the Universal Gods have Angel picked for two mates, one of her father and one of her great-uncle who would be Tazir and it also claims that Tazir is the dominant male in the coupling which is absurd! Tazir has no dominate bone in his body, he wouldn't know the word if it slapped him in the face. He's not appropriate for Angel, he won't make any good offspring with her, they'll all be born weak and spineless like him. Last month I made a side trip to my mansion to make a potion which I will use if I have to on him. The Overlijden Genen would make him impotent, unable to have offspring, I wouldn't have to worry about him fathering anymore ill-spore. I've kept it in my ship in a brown box in my and Cyla's bedroom chamber, I haven't used it, don't think I will, he is my son after all and I do love him but if it gets to be any worse I will use it. It's better than the Dodelijk potion which would wipe him clear from existence, I can't see myself without any of my offspring, they're me, they're my son's and daughter's, but maybe if Tazir didn't have his balls to create further resistance he'd be better respecting towards me. Just in case, I also made a Verdwijnen Zaadbal potion which would make his testicles disappear for a short while. That one I'm more able to use, my father wouldn't use the Overlidjen Genen on me and I don't have heart to do so on my son but if I have to I will. Tazir isn't held as close to me as Kuruk, my firstborn is always first on my mind and heart, I love Tazir but he will always come second to Kuruk, that is fact and it won't ever change. He hasn't earned further, won't ever. Irka is pregnant, she's three weeks and I am really looking forward to experiencing the joy of seeing and being in the room with her when she gives birth, it'll be my first grandchild I have ever seen being born, very thrilled for her and Kuruk. In startling news, Angel is pregnant as well and with Tazir's child. When did they have chance to couple and how in the whole wide universe was Tazir able to produce enough to get her pregnant? I can't touch Angel or the child, Vile is extremely upset over having to share Angel with Tazir and I don't blame him at all. He's the stronger of her mates, he should be the dominate one not Tazir. Have no idea how along Angel is, can't be no more than a few days to a week, she has to be behind Irka in her pregnancy. It's all in the Universal Gods hands, they've got it all worked out. I'm hoping the good Surfeit genes in both Angel and the dormant ones in Tazir win out on the offspring she carries, now to catch her without harming the child. Very worried about Angel, she used her powers all throughout the fight and she was attacked without mercy, slammed down to the ground and shaken badly, I feel bad for that. If I would have known I would not have touched her, Tazir messed up by keeping it to himself, I might have risked the life of my grandchild and the emotional health of my great-grandchild. Irka and Kuruk assure me that she's a strong one, I still worry. Cyla and I are trying hard for our next, each night we do it, it is a great experience and I love her so. Would be great to have three born at the same time, I can already see myself sitting in a chair with a pipe in my mouth holding one baby in one arm and another in the other arm then having a third plopped on my lap, dad would be damn proud! Have not seen Angel or Bile or Tazir in a week, this escalates my concern, Vile and Kuruk are also concerned. Irka is showing morning sickness now, her molding pains have begun. She's on schedule, glad for that. Now to capture Angel and get her on schedule. She needs quite a bit of things, vitamins and minerals, the comfort, a big batch of yelling as a punishment for her escaping then a good meal. Rita has healed fully from her injuries, Rito horribly sick, very worried for him. Tazir skating on thin ice, haven't heard from him, no contact and can't get his coordinates. He and I need to have a good, long talk after a good, long beating. I am not afraid to put him in the hospital, I've already broken his ribs, legs and arms, fingers, toes and hands, I will surely break his back if I have to. Considering using the Geest Wip Stuurman potion on Angel, make her forget all about Tazir when I see her next. It's a thought, need to think of it more, don't want her, her unborn and Bile hurt. My mind's doing cartwheels, Cyla wants me in bed so here's for tonight and for a better tomorrow morning.

"Is he ever in need of a white backwards jacket." Lieutenant Rollins said after he had finished reading the journal entree. "Says he cares one minute, then the next he wants to hurt and punish, he's created potions which I'm guessing are right bad, then he heads into happy, expecting a baby land."

"I think Roklar's really messed his mind up." Angel said. "Can't have been this way all the time."

"Either that or his father's passing caused it." Lieutenant Rollins said.

"Think I'm taking this with us." Angel slid the journal into one of the folders. "I am sure Taz will want to know all the juicy tidbits going on with his old man."

"What is the Overlijden Genen potion?" Billy asked.

"If you're a man and you drink it and your balls fall off." Angel answered. "It's usually administered in secret, by slipping it into a drink. It's a dirty potion!"

"Uh! Duru's a bastard for even considering giving that to one of his son's." Lieutenant Rollins cringed.

"And what is the Dodelijk potion ?" Billy asked.

"Another of the slipping in the drink potions, it's usually something used between enemies, never heard it being used on a family member." Angel replied. "The unsuspecting being drinks his or her spiced up drink them poof, he or she is gone and everyone who has known him or her suddenly forgets him or her."

"He has both of them potions with him?!" Lieutenant Rollins gasped. "Bet Shaam the wow dude would go bananas."

"I'm not so sure about him having both," Angel said. "but he does have the Overlijden Genen and the Verdwijnen Zaadbal potion with him. Verdwijnen Zaadbal is a cruel potion, but it's not as bad as the Overlijden Genen."

"He shoudn't be allowed to propagate himself!" Lieutenant Rollins exclaimed. "Beats his kids, thinks about using horrid ball taking potions on them..."

Lieutenant Rollins was about to say something else when suddenly the wall behind him gave way and he fell in shrieking at the top of his lungs. Angel and Billy ran to the spot then found themselves falling right after their friend. Angel gripped the folders tightly as she rolled and flew down the stone cut tunnel that she and Billy were going down. It seemed to go on forever, Angel felt her stomach act up and she fought hard to not get sick. Angel landed on a pile of laundry and quickly got out of the way, Billy landed right behind her, his forehead hit up against something hard and he yelled out. Before Angel could say anything Lieutenant Rollins grabbed her up, he placed her down quickly then went and got Billy, Angel leaned back over the pile of laundry and puked. When she turned around her heart near stopped.

"Damn, he not only beheaded Kankuranger but he brought his remains here as a trophy." Angel said finally.

It wasn't just Kankuranger, a tall man wearing a full spandex suit of red that had black hair and a thick black beard, in the room propped up like a trophy. There were plaques that had heads on them, each head was of her great-grandfather's defeated enemies and each had their eyes and mouth sewn shut. Angel walked around and looked at each of the heads, there was not a speck of dust in the room or on the heads. Angel noticed that the skin was tight and leathery on each head and also, if the heads had hair, the hair looked as if it had been washed and taken care of. This made her sick, she backed up and felt something big behind her. She turned around and saw that there were also hunting trophies in the room. The animal she had backed into was a large snarling black and white furred bear that stood twelve feet. There were weird birds, some of which resembled Ostriches and Rheas while others were right small and beautiful, there was a bird in the corner that had a large plume of feathers that resembled a Peacock only it had red, pink and white feathers. There was a huge snake that looked like a Cobra beside the bear only it was six feet tall and had a frill around its neck. Lieutenant Rollins walked up to her and gently escorted her away from the room and down a hallway. Billy followed, he snapped a few photographs then left the room.

"That room would have looked better if not for the beheaded people." Angel said finally.

They turned a corner and stood in front of a large wall that had what looked to be millions of photographs on it. Angel saw the photograph of DuruVile with her grandfather when he was a kid and of DuruVile surrounded by all of his offspring, then she saw the photographs of DuruVile with his wives. Each wife was different in appearance, one had a bald head but had hair growing on her shoulders and hair growing on her waist, another looked like an albino, complete with red eyes. Another had a scaly appearance like a lizard, she had purple lizard-like nails and lizard-like eyes. She saw a few photographs of Cyla and Ashaklar then she saw the photographs that she could reach and grab. She picked up the wedding photo of her great-grandfather and the woman that had hair growing on her shoulders and around her waist. She took it from the silver frame and turned it around.

"This is Kovina," Angel said after reading the description on the back of the photograph. "his last wife before he disappeared."

"Isn't he still married to her?" Billy asked. "Or did he divorce her before he disappeared?"

"No, he divorced her just before his disappearance." Angel replied.

Angel put that photograph back down then grabbed the one beside it, the photograph she held now was of DuruVile with the albino looking woman with the red eyes. She turned the frame around and took the back off, she found that the woman was Cardalir, her great-grandfather's fourth wife who was from the planet of Dekka in the Keyla Galaxy. Angel replaced the back on the frame the went to the next. The lizard-like woman with DuruVile in the next photograph turned out to be Dapira, who was his only wife from his birth galaxy and planet, Gamma-Vile in the M-51 Galaxy. Billy was snapping photographs like crazy, the flash was making Angel nervous. She came to a photograph of a baby that looked like an Ewok, one of them furry, bear-like creatures in the movie Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. She grabbed the photograph and turned it around, she removed the back then dropped the photograph, the glass in the frame shattered on the floor.

"That's his great-grandson!" Angel said when Lieutenant Rollins and Billy looked at her. "Tarav, son of Takke and Kokan, grandson of Vaiba and Majeer, great-grandson of DuruVile and Kovina."

Billy took photographs of the photographs in the frames quickly, Angel took the backs off of the frames and he snapped what was written on the backs of the photographs. When they were done Angel asked if Billy would be so kind to let her teleport him and only him back to Stone Canyon with the two folders that she had and get a head start on developing the images he had taken. Billy agreed and she teleported him out, if she would have known that her teleporting her young friend out of her great-grandfather's house had set off an alarm which had spurred DuruVile from a light sleep she would have teleported her and Lieutenant Rollins out next. She didn't know and they kept searching through the mansion, they walked around to the foyer then went down the hallway back to the spiraling staircase and went up to the fourth floor. Angel had just found and opened the door to her great-grandparents bedroom chamber when DuruVile teleported in front of his front door, a mean, sleep deprived man akin to a mad bull when he sees the color red.

"So, what do we know now about Mr. Meanie Pants?" Lieutenant Rollins said when he walked into DuruVile and Cyla's bedroom chamber.

"He has several grandkids and some great-grandkids, his hybrid offspring have had offspring and that includes my grandfather and great-uncle and that he had a somewhat nurturing father who turned mean when he was training his son." Angel replied. "He obviously either has a thing for small monkeys or he raises them for food for his weird snake and has made potions that could seriously harm one of his son's and he has a wall full of photographs of his family, including his former wives."

DuruVile and Cyla's bedroom chamber was huge, it had a deep purple rug that had white and yellow withered rose petals on it, the walls were a deep brown and the ceiling was a light gray and had a pebbled texture to it. DuruVile and Cyla had a huge bed, it was one of the biggest beds Angel had ever seen and she wondered exactly why they needed such a large bed, the bed would be able to take up to four people in it it seemed. The head and baseboard's were a cherry wood and were very polished up, they both stretched up to the ceiling, it almost looked as if the bed's head and baseboard's were built into the ceiling. There was an antique trunk at the foot of the bed, the bed had black sheets and a black furred blanket on it. The pillows were all cased in gray, brown, black and white furred pillow cases, there were eight pillows on the bed, half had a DS stitched on them while the other half had a CS sewn on them. There was a vanity off to the side of the room with a large jewelry box sitting on it and a make-up kit which was equally as large sitting right beside it. There was a red cushioned stool pushed underneath the vanity. A large black dresser was placed across from the bed, it had a gray fur over the top of it, a large ceramic bowl was on top of that as was a phonograph with a record placed on the wheel. A solid gold chandelier hung down from the ceiling that held small red candles which were lit up. Lieutenant Rollins walked over to the other side of the bed and saw that there was a huge dog lying on a full dark brown rug that had the head still attached, when the dog saw him it thumped his tail and stood up. Lieutenant Rollins backed up and held his hands up, the huge dog barked once loudly then jumped at him, Angel saw that it was a male dog and that he was friendly, the dog flattened Lieutenant Rollins on the floor.

"Brakol," Angel said as she red the large, gray furred dog's name tag which was on a chain around its neck.

"Add this to the list of things we now know about Duru." Lieutenant Rollins said as he got up from the floor, he wiped dog slobber off of his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "he has a big dog."

"And a cat."

Actually, Angel corrected herself, he had several cats. There were a lot of red, black and white furred cats jumping around on a large cat tree, some had Cheetah-like markings on them while others were solid colored. Angel scooped up the nearest cat, which hissed at her, and quickly read its tag. The cat belonged to Cyla, not DuruVile. She checked the other cat's tags, all were Cyla's except for one. Lying down under a fern plant that had yellow flowers on it was a huge cat that looked like a Lynx only it was pure black and had green eyes. When Angel walked over to it she was hissed at, the big cat stood up, stretched then walked over to her. She saw that the fur was long and when she read the tag she saw that it was owned by her great-grandfather, DuruVile's name was on the tag. She saw a flash and turned around, Lieutenant Rollins had a camera with him, she had not known he had one.

"Can't let the kid have all the memories now can I?" Lieutenant Rollins said when he saw her looking over at him. "He has cats as well, I see."

"Only this one," Angel pointed at the large long furred black cat rubbing up against her leg. "this one is owned by him. Cyla owns the rest."

"Who owns that lizard over there?"

Angel was looking at the lizard, it was a real long dark blue almost purple scaled creature with a thick and long tail. The lizard, when she tapped on the glass of its cage, turned at her, it opened its mouth wide and she saw that it had only two teeth, it had fangs on the top row of its mouth. It had a triple frill around its neck that had spikes on it. She looked around and saw nothing that gave the owner away but she felt sure it was DuruVile who owned the lizard, she couldn't see Cyla owning such an animal. She was just standing up when she saw a set of hooks placed near a closet that had some tagged whips hanging from it, she went over and looked at them. She gasped and ripped one of the whips from one of the hooks.

"Tazir's Medicine," she read the tag out loud. "he has two belts as well that are tagged with Tazir's Medicine as well hanging up and..." she dropped the whip to the floor when she saw it. "he has only a belt and a whip each with my grandfather's name tagged on it, it says barely used on the tags."

"Just them two? No others?" Lieutenant Rollins had finished snapping a few photos of the lizard and was now at her elbow.

"Just Kuruk and Tazir." Angel nodded her head. "He beat both, just not as much with my grandfather."

"Favoritism sucks," Lieutenant Rollins sighed.

"And look here!" Angel snatched a Piano whip that had a nylon handle she had just seen hanging from one of the hooks. "It says Duru's on it."

"Shaam used that on his son?" Lieutenant Rollins snapped a photo quickly then stepped back. "So much for nurturing father, that thing would make a nice set of red marks on a body."

Angel said she had enough of staying in the room, the whips and belts had made her curiosity flow away, she wanted to go to another room. She and Lieutenant Rollins exited her great-grandparents bedroom then stopped dead in their tracks. Angel had started feeling her stomach get queasy, but when she saw her great-grandfather suddenly stop at the head of the stairs her queasiness left her, it was replaced with fear. Lieutenant Rollins had no idea he was doing it, but he snapped four photographs of DuruVile, one of him standing at the head of the stairs, another of him breaking into a full out run, another of his snarling face and another of him losing his footing and sliding into the wall hard.

Angel and Lieutenant Rollins tore down the hallway away from DuruVile who was getting to his feet, they turned a corner and went down another hallway just as DuruVile started tearing down the hallway his and his wife's bedroom chamber was on. There was no other hallway from the one that they were on but there was a big window directly in front of them. They ran to it and leaped right through it, Angel felt her great-grandfather's long, black fingers grab the collar of her shirt then she was falling down. There was a pool directly beneath the window and both she and her friend landed in it. Angel popped her head up above the water and looked up to see her great-grandfather looking down at her, he was wearing just a pair of deep red pants that ended just before the knees, there were ties around the bottom legs, DuruVile also had the chain that had a silver ball on the end hanging down from his ear, the chain his father had given him after he had graduated from Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic.

"Bastard Dog!" Angel yelled out.

"You'll be eating them words when I get down there Girl!" DuruVile yelled down, he disappeared just before she got out of the pool.

Lieutenant Rollins had already gotten out of the pool, he grabbed Angel's arm and yanked her out, it was then that Angel's stomach lost itself. She puked in the pool for a full minute then got up and started running. They leaped over bushes, a bench and were tearing across a straight valley of green grasses when DuruVile pulled the glass sliding doors that led to his backyard open. He ran out roaring, his glowing green eyes were like high powered flashlights, they were very bright. His face bore a snarl which, when Angel looked back, she saw that the fangs on both his top and bottom rows were showing. She put on a burst of speed and passed Lieutenant Rollins, she went to a tree and climbed up it, Lieutenant Rollins ran past, leaped over the fence that separated the backyard from the rest of DuruVile's property then ran into a barn. Angel had just reached the middle part of the tree when DuruVile ran up to it, he looked up and snickered.

"Looks like I have two trapped in a tree." he said as he walked around the tree Angel was hiding in.

"Looks like someone needs to get their eyes checked," Angel called down. "only one up here."

"How dare you!" DuruVile snapped. "Come down now, Angel."

"Make me, Lad." Angel purposely used the phases used by her great-grandfather's father.

DuruVile was a fast climber and Angel barely had enough time to react before he had reached her. She went to the end of the branch she was on just as DuruVile swung up then she jumped down. She lost her balance and fell to the side then got up and started running, DuruVile was right behind her, she felt the wind from him dropping down from the branch in the tree hit up against her. She zig-zagged through his backyard then when she reached her full reach of speed she went straight. She blazed through the yard, her feet barely touched the ground before they were pulled up again, her arms were held tightly against her sides. She rounded her great-grandfather's mansion going a bit wide, her great-grandfather was just barely out of reach behind her. When she reached his front yard her stomach started aching up, she felt it starting to bubble then she felt it lurch up, she clamped her hand over her mouth and swallowed hard. She tried to calm herself, she tried to calm her stomach, she leaped over the bushes that lined the sidewalk then tore down the sidewalk, her great-grandfather followed in her wake. She ran a few yards then leaped over the bushes on the other side and went towards a tall, twisted black trunked tree. She had just reached it and started climbing when she felt her great-grandfather's hands grab her around her waist. He pulled her from the tree's twisted trunk then turned around and went straight for his house. She kicked out and punched at his side, he went up the stairs fast then opened his front door and went in. When he closed the door she was suddenly overcome with queasiness, she clamped her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes, she felt her great-grandfather put her down and shove her forward but she didn't open her eyes, she dropped to her knees then lurched forward.

"Quit fighting it and puke already!" DuruVile snapped at her. "You're in a bathroom, do so child!"

She opened her eyes and saw that she was in the full gold bathroom, she crawled to the toilet and got sick. When she was done she slumped to the floor and shook, the nausea seemed to be getting worse with each episode, and her throat was burning. DuruVile walked over, flushed the toilet then grabbed her up. He carried her to the sink, turned the water on then cupped his hand under the falling water. Angel bit down on his hand when he brought it up to her face and he pulled it back sharply. He next filled the sink then ducked her head under the water, she swished her mouth out then swung her arms back, she tried to elbow him in the groin but he was ready. He pulled her head out of the water, pulled the silver drain plug then dragged her out of the bathroom. He dragged her down the hall to a room she had not seen, it looked like a very well decorated living room. There was four couches in the room, dark green with black vine designs on them that had matching pillows on the sides, two dark green chairs, a rocking chair with a black glass-topped table that had sewing and knitting items on top, a large screen sat over top of a huge fireplace that was stone, it had skulls and bones hanging down from the mantle and in front of the frame, there were animal skulls decorating the mantle shelf. Up above in the white ceiling was a series of rows of red lights, there were some torches in the room but they were unlit. The carpet underneath her feet was tan, the walls were blue and the ceiling was light gray. There was a black glass-topped coffee table between the couches that were in front of the fireplace, it had a black and gold French style telephone on it, a few books, an address book was placed on top of them, and a remote. DuruVile dropped her on one of the couches then turned and left the room, before she could get up and run away a chain and shackle formed around her right wrist and ankle, they were connected to the couch. When he walked back into the room he had a short glass with him that had a red fluid in it, he sat down on the couch across from Angel.

"Drink this." DuruVile pushed the glass he had at her.

"Hell no," Angel snarled back.

"Girl you best do as I tell you." DuruVile said angrily. "I'm angry enough at you, now drink."

"Make me." Angel hissed.

"Girl I'm about ready to reach over there and smack your head off of your shoulders," DuruVile had leaned forward, the muscles in his body were taut. "it's not going to hurt you any. Settle your stomach, that is all."

"And you think I'm going to believe that?"

DuruVile forced her to drink the red fluid in the glass, he stood up, walked around to behind the couch she was sitting on then he grabbed her hair. He pulled her head back hard enough for her mouth to drop open then he poured the contents in the glass down her throat, he clamped her mouth shut and closed her nose. After a few feeble attempts to shake him off, she clawed at his hands, made three scratches then after five minutes she swallowed. He released her head and went back to sitting on the couch across from the one she was sitting on, she was gasping for air and was wondering frantically if what he had given her was a poison or a potion to make her abort the fetus she was carrying. She didn't believe that it was truly something that would help settle her stomach, when she started feeling sleepy she really didn't believe it was what he had said it was. She shook her head a few times just as DuruVile reached over and grabbed the receiver of the black and gold French phone, she saw him dial a bunch of numbers then she heard a ringing. It was her grandfather who answered and from sounds of things, he was not very happy about being woke up.

"Surfeit, whoever this is call back in the daylight hours." her grandfather's voice came through the receiver.

"Boy, if you know what's good for you you have better not hang up." DuruVile said loudly.

"Pop, I'm sleeping, Irka is sleeping, it can wait until tomorrow." her grandfather said. "Have a nice night now."

"I have a guest in my house at this moment that you need to see, Boy." DuruVile said, he had a growl to his voice. "Your granddaughter is right in front of me."

"You have my full attention." her grandfather said after a full minute pause.

"Good, now get dressed and get your ass over here." DuruVile said. "Make sure you are wearing something appropriate and not a robe." He hung the phone up and at that moment Angel's head rolled over sideways and she lost the fight to stay awake.


	34. Chapter 34

When Angel woke up she found that there was more than her great-grandfather and grandfather in the living room, she had not idea how long she slept, she just knew she had dreamed about small monkeys, a frilled snake and lizard and a large dog, when she woke up she found her grandparents seated across from her, her father seated beside her and DuruVile and Cyla standing nearby. She sat upright, shook her head then suddenly was overcome with nausea. DuruVile tossed her father a metal trashcan, Master Vile held her hair out of the way as she got sick violently. When she was done she leaned back, her arms started popping out in goosepimples and she started shivering. Soon after getting sick she felt the molding pains begin, they started suddenly and she pulled forward, she near pulled herself off of the couch she was on but her father grabbed her just in time. He placed his hand on her stomach and she felt slightly better, there was still some pain but it wasn't as extreme as what she had just experienced.

"How long has she been this way?" Master Vile demanded. "She's worse than when she had Bile in her."

"Been here for near ten hours," DuruVile replied, he had his arms crossed. "quite a lot."

"Got here soon after she was caught," KurukVile spoke up. "once an hour, had a double just before you got here son."

"How along is she?" Master Vile demanded. "If she's this bad I vote we remove."

"Son, we can't do that." KurukVile sighed. "If her health was in jeopardy then yes, can can and we will, but at the moment we cannot. Tazir has to give that order."

"She's my daughter-mate!" Master Vile yelled. "I was with her first, I was chosen for her first!"

"No need to shout, Boy." DuruVile walked forward. "Doesn't matter, Tazir's her dominant. And as much as it pains me to say that, I will say it again. Tazir is her dominant."

Master Vile started up in Vilian, he flailed his arms around and started shouting, DuruVile got annoyed and grabbed him up, he shoved him out the room and KurukVile followed him. Angel was left with the women, she could hear the men fighting outside, it sounded like they were really giving her father an earful and also it sounded like DuruVile was shouting at KurukVile for sticking up for his brother and son. Angel leaned back against the couch, she noticed that she was no longer chained up, she felt drained. Utterly drained, she felt tired still and from what her great-grandfather had said, she had been drifting in and out of consciousness for ten hours, she had been in his and Cyla's home for a long time. She wondered what Lieutenant Rollins was doing, she had seen him run past and hide in a barn. She also wondered how Bile was, if Kat and Aisha were taking care of him. When her head dipped forward Irka stood up, walked around the coffee table then sat down beside her. Irka pushed Angel's head back then pushed her hair out from her face.

"How along are you?" Irka asked. "A week to two weeks?"

"Mmmmm..." Angel shook her head.

"She can't be any further than two weeks," Cyla said, she sat down in a chair beside the couch Angel and Irka were sitting on. "has to be behind you."

"Angel," when Angel turned her head towards her grandmother, Irka held her hand over her forehead. "how along? Tell me, sweetie. How along are you?"

She didn't get a chance to answer, she got sick again, Irka held the metal trashcan for her as she vomited in it. When she was done she slumped over sideways, this was far worse than when she had been pregnant with Bile, she had to agree with her father on that one. She had been nauseous plenty when she had been pregnant with Bile, she had been plenty moody and had to use the bathroom a lot as well, but she hadn't experienced any dizzy spells or popped out in gooseflesh or shivered after a bout of nausea. When Irka said her name she looked up, it was then that the room started spinning, Irka must have noticed something was wrong because she suddenly grabbed Angel's legs and pulled them around, she yelled for her husband, son and father-in-law to come quickly. Angel had no idea what happened next, she lost connection with her bearings, her eyes rolled up inside her head. When she came to her grandfather and father were standing over her, her father was leaning over the couch.

"Angel?" KurukVile placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly. "You alright?"

"She said she was a month and a week along in her pregnancy." Irka relayed what Angel had told her. "Just before she went out, she said a month and a week."

"She's two full weeks ahead of you?!" DuruVile exclaimed. "How, how and when and where did it happen?"

"I'm thinking around the time Tazzy disappeared and said he wanted to get a head start on the paperwork on the Andromeda Galaxy." KurukVile mused. "Slick bastard!"

"Smart boy, yes you are right and her pregnancy fits into that time window." DuruVile nodded his head. "Where is Tazir? Anyone know?"

In answer, KurukVile grabbed the black and gold French style phones receiver. He dialed a bunch of numbers, got a bunch of rings then a recording saying that TazirVile Surfeit was unavailable to answer the call and for him to leave a message. KurukVile hung up then picked the receiver up and dialed a really long strand of numbers, the phone rang for a long time before the other end was picked up. Angel guessed that TazirVile was either was on Earth, but keeping a real low profile, or he was at his mansion on Moas. KurukVile had called his ship's phone number first, when he had gotten no response he had dialed his younger brother's mansion's number.

"Hello, who is this?... Eldass? I need to speak with your employer, my brother, is he around?" KurukVile said into the receiver. "Mmmhmm, so he's not at home?... Where is he?... Eldass, this is right urgent, I really need to... it's about his "girl"... yes you idiot my granddaughter!... well hook me up then with him, it's real urgent!... well you make sure to pass him the message then since I can't and am not allowed to speak to my dear baby brother that his "girl" is very sick and needs him, she's on Gamma-Vile in the Lajon District, the place of his raising. Hear that fool? You best tell him and get his ass over here and soon, Angel's having issues in her pregnancy and needs him."

Master Vile picked his daughter up slowly and carried her to a room that his grandfather said she could use, on the way there he had to stop twice to take her to the bathroom. He had no idea she was that far along in her pregnancy and he felt anger towards it, his uncle had had his daughter, his daughter-mate, for a while and the worst part of it, she was pregnant with his child. He still couldn't understand what had happened, he wanted Angel to himself, he wanted her to mother only his offspring and no other man's. Now he was forced to let her mother his uncle's offspring. She had been extra moody when she had been pregnant with Bile, he remembered that well, she had also experienced bouts of nausea but not as much as she was now experiencing. Scordida, his first wife who had bore him Rita and Rito and who had died giving birth to Rito, had gone through the same issues Angel had gone through when she had been pregnant with Bile when she had been pregnant with Rita and Rito. When Master Vile got to the room his grandfather told him to take Angel to he opened the door slowly, he held Angel close as he walked her over to the bed then sat down. He didn't leave the room, he stayed in the room with his daughter-mate held close against him. His chest hurt him, he was angry and his anger was directed at one being: his uncle, TazirVile Surfeit.

"Well, where is he?" DuruVile demanded once Master Vile had gone with Angel up to the second floor of his house.

"Where else, Earth." KurukVile replied. "Someplace called Stone Canyon, California. That fool Eldass says he was ready to stage an attack there to find Angel."

"He say he's going to call him?" Irka asked. "I can't believe Tazzy got her pregnant, he's not fit to be a father or a..." the phone rang and KurukVile scrambled to get it, he snatched the phone up and held it up to his ear, his arm was held rather far from his body due to his ear length.

"About damn time you got in contact little brother... yes she is here..." KurukVile started talking to his brother on the phone. "Lajon District, same location you and I was raised... no, brother, she still has... no brother we haven... Tazir! We haven't touched your "Peach" or your get!... well I... well excuse my ah... Tazir!... see you in ten then jerk!" KurukVile slammed the phone down hard on its cradle then walked off angrily. He stopped just before exiting the room. "What is his problem? He calls in thinking we're hurting Angel then starts threatening that if we lay a finger on her that he's going to kick our asses."

He had been preparing at just that moment to head to the front of his lines, getting ready to head into the location he had studied for almost a week which had a triple shield around it. He had just called one of his generals forward and was about to give the order for two hundred of the Goblins in his army to head in and blast the shield down when Homsi had ran up with news that Angel was being held captive by his family. He had told his Goblin general to hold everything then he had raced off to his ship and grabbed the phone. He was frantic, his father, brother and nephew had Angel, what were they doing to her and was she alright? Eldass' message had been that he had been told that she was having problems in her pregnancy, that terrified him. After the short altercation with his brother on the phone he grabbed a white shirt and a slate gray vest from his dresser and threw them on then grabbed a slate gray jacket from his closet, before he ran off to his auxiliary ship he grabbed a gray tie from his top dresser. He drove in fast, he didn't get a ticket for speeding when he was heading to Ite to retrieve his daughter, and his great-niece and her two friends, but he was sure he'd get one this time. His speedometer said he was going near a million miles an hour, very dangerous speed, but what was one to do when their precious baby who was pregnant with their first child to do when she was in the hands of someone that had said that they wanted to rip her unborn from her stomach? He wasn't going to be going to normal speed or even dawdle around, he wanted to be on Gamma-Vile and he wanted to retrieve what was his before anything happened to her. It took ten long minutes before his auxiliary ship, a small ship built to only be use in emergency situations and could only house five beings in it, a far cry from his KiSku which could house over a hundred. He landed his small ship, opened the hatch and pressed the button to make the ramp go down quickly.

Yes, this had been the very house he had been born and raised in, the very house he had been beat in for so many years. He didn't want Angel in the building and he damn well didn't want any offspring that they had together in it either. Yes, there were some changes, a new level added and he knew that a planet quake had made the back become unstable, his father had had to get that repaired. This was after he had left the house though, had gotten his own residence built up and had already made a name for himself. As he looked up at the large, looming deep gray mansion he forgot all about his past, he ran up the stairs quickly then grabbed the pendulum which acted as the doorbell and gave it a yank. One loud bang of a doorbell was all it took, that banging doorbell had scared him to death as a kid, he had thought it was a monster living under the house wanting to come up and escape or a monster that his father was raising specifically to feed him to at a later moment in his life. As an adult he felt no fear of the banging doorbell, he didn't shiver, shake, pop out in goosebumps or call out for his mammy, like he would when he was a kid or have his father smack him up against the back of his head for being scared of the doorbell. One ring, that was all, his father's mother answered the door and quickly ushered him in.

"Where is she?" he demanded once he was inside the place of his birth and raising.

"She's upstairs." Cyla replied.

Cyla was telling him that they wanted to speak to him first, he didn't listen, he knew the layout of the house and went by the living room and straight to the staircase. Cyla yelled out that he was heading up to the second level and he heard his father yell for him to come back, when he didn't he heard a series of footfalls, numerous so he knew he had followers. Once on the second level he stopped, the hallway went fully around on this level, he didn't know which room she was in. Just as he was about to turn left a hand plopped down on his shoulder, his father pushed him out of the way of the others so that they could come up from the stairs then he led the way down the hallway going left. He stopped at a full cherry wood door, turned around and stared at him hard.

"If any fighting goes on you best take it outside." DuruVile said to him sternly. "Not in my house you don't."

"I don't plan on fighting any, I plan on getting her and leaving." TazirVile said.

"I highly doubt if that will be happening, Boy." DuruVile said. "You've got a lot of questions to answer not to mention you're nephew to deal with."

Angel had gotten better, she was in full control of herself and when she had realized that her father had her on his lap she flipped. She slapped him hard in the face then leaped off of him and ran to a window. She tried jumping through the window but her father grabbed her and swung her around, she fought silently, she kicked her legs back, she knocked her had back, she tried to gauge his eyes out with her fingers and she tried to swing her hands back. After a few minutes she was forced to stop, her father had a tight grip on her, his left arm was around her waist tight and his right hand was clasped over that arm. It wasn't his arms being so tightly clasped around her that caused her to stop fighting, she was suddenly overcome with excruciating pain in her abdomen. Her father touched her to relieve her of the pain and was alarmed that his hand on her abdomen did nothing to relieve her. When the door swung open and TazirVile walked in her father forgot all about her, he dropped her hard then ran forward and grabbed his uncle by the shoulder's of his slate gray jacket.

"You got my daughter-mate pregnant you worm!" Master Vile shouted in his uncle's face.

"You bet your bottom dollar I did, Nephew." TazirVile said in his face. "Release me at once! I have my wife to deal with, I'll get to you later."

DuruVile and KurukVile were trying to get Master Vile to calm down, he was shaking TazirVile furiously and was punching and shouting at his uncle unmercifully. TazirVile was acting mature, he wasn't swinging back, he was shouting back at Master Vile but that was it. When Irka and Cyla entered the room they went right past the men and went to Angel who was curled up in a corner in a tight ball. Angel weakly shoved Irka away from her when Irka grabbed her up, Irka led her to the bed and had her lay down, it was then that TazirVile was torn free of his nephew. TazirVile ran over Angel and pressed his hand down against her abdomen, she was instantly relieved of the pain.

"You alright?" TazirVile ran his hands over her body, checking her slowly. "What's wrong with you people? She's pregnant and scared."

"I think the more pressing question is what is wrong with you, Brother." KurukVile said. "I don't know about the fear thing, but I do know she is still very full of fight and does need to be tamed down. How to do that in her current condition, we'll have to think hard and..."

"You touch my girl..." TazirVile turned violently and shoved his brother hard. "I swear, one hair on her head you touch..."

"Cool it boy." DuruVile snapped. "I'm more concerned on the reason why she was here in my house."

"Where was she found again?" Cyla asked her husband.

"Coming out of our bedroom chamber." DuruVile replied. "Had a man with her."

"The gray-haired man?!" Master Vile exclaimed.

"No, a brown-haired man." DuruVile replied. "Looked younger, had a camera with him."

"If she was here it's for a reason." TazirVile said. "She was found at my house looking for information, obviously curious. Possibly the reason why she was here."

Angel pulled herself away from TazirVile when he sat down beside her, he cupped her chin and turned her head to facing his. He nuzzled up against her and whispered in her ear a few promises, one of which would be that he'd do all he could to protect her and that he'd be heading to Earth to get Bile soon for her. When he asked her why she was at his father's residence he did so loudly, so everyone could hear him. Angel didn't answer, it wasn't so much that she was afraid of telling Tazir about the Overlijden Genen and Verdwijnen Zaadbal potions that his father had and was considering using on him, she didn't think Tazir would drink anything his father gave him anyways, or that she had come here to learn about her great-grandfather's upbringing. Her reason for coming to her great-grandfather's residence was on a question of hers about whether the child she had in her would survive past three months. She still didn't know the answer to that. TazirVile asked her twice more before his father walked up.

"If she won't tell by use of her mouth then use telepathy on her." DuruVile snorted. "I want answers, this is my house. This is where I and your step-mother live, this is our castle, Boy! This is where your grandfather was born and raised and where I was born and raised along with Kuruk and yourself and all of your sisters."

"I will not be using telepathy on her, Father." TazirVile said strongly.

"If you don't use telepathy on her I'll go make a potion which will make her spill everything." DuruVile sniffed.

"I will not be letting any potions enter into her body!" TazirVile stood up sharply. "A potion, any potion, will go into her unborn and could cause problems. Deformities, even miscarriage..."

"Then I suggest you use telepathy on her," DuruVile said. "it's either that or a potion or I will torture her for the answers that I seek."

"You wouldn't dare!" TazirVile and Angel said together. TazirVile placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"I would." DuruVile replied, he smiled evilly.

"Leave me with her, she'll speak with me alone." TazirVile said. "We have a connection very thick, you people make her clam up."

"We people are her family," Irka spoke up. "she's going to have to learn that and to not clam up around us."

TazirVile got his request, everyone left the room leaving him with Angel. He removed his jacket and placed it around her then sat down behind her. He pulled her up against him and started humming. Angel leaned up against him, she had no idea what he was talking about when he had said something about a connection had been formed around him and her, she did feel somewhat safer around him though. TazirVile placed his hand on her stomach and started speaking in a language she couldn't understand, she guessed he was talking to her unborn in Moas. Angel wondered where Lieutenant Rollins was and, on a whim, she glanced down at her chest. She had been wearing the crystal Dione had given her a few months ago after she had lost the other one, her replacement crystal was not around her neck now, it was gone. There was no way in contacting Dione unless Dione tapped into her sub-conscious mind. After a few minutes TazirVile got serious, he placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up so that she was looking up at him.

"I don't want to use telepathy on you, sweetheart," he said to her. "I will if I have to, and I will use it over you being forced into drinking a potion that will harm our child or being tortured. I love you, I don't want you being hurt, and I don't want our child being harmed either. Why don't you tell me why you came here so we can get out of here and head to Moas."

"You already answered the question." Angel replied, it was partially true.

"Breaking into ones house is a very extreme way of finding information sweetie." TazirVile said. "Very wrong, you're lucky you didn't get very hurt when my father found you. Who was that man with you and why did he have a camera?"

"Documentation, that's why he had a camera." Angel replied a bit aggravatingly.

"And the man?" TazirVile pressed her further. "Who was he?"

"Jealous, Taz?" Angel snickered.

"In a way yes." TazirVile replied.

He tried to stay calm but after Angel started teasing him about the man she had been with and stopped answering his questions he lost his resolve. He pushed her down to the bed and pressed his body against hers, he held her hands tightly on the bed and looked her in the eye. Angel struggled to not let him see a thing of what she had found out, she shook her head from side to side, the veins in her neck stood out and she yelled out for him to stop. She tried to kick her legs up but found that he had then pinned under his. Just as she was starting to get a dizzy spell she felt him enter into her brain's file cabinets of memories. She saw him look at the memory of what had happened the day before, when she had decided to go to Brien5's moon, Sharlar. When he was done viewing that memory he went to another quickly, she felt her temples throbbing and her nose was feeling wet on the inside. He viewed Irluff giving her the information she requested then her zapped him with a memory loss spell. She shook her head hard when he looked at her memory of looking at the papers in the folder that Irluff had given her then grabbing her friends and teleporting to his father's mansion. He dropped connection then and got up from her quickly, she rolled over gasping, her brain felt as if it was about to explode, it was throbbing so much. TazirVile looked at her for a few seconds then leaned over and gave her a kiss, he pushed her hair back from her face then turned and left the room.

Lieutenant Rollins had fallen asleep sometime after ducking into the horse barn, when he had woke up he found himself suddenly thrust into further exploring of DuruVile's house, his hand had slid over a button which had made a door under his feet open up. He had dropped far, howling loudly and praying that wherever he was going wasn't to a location where DuruVile was at. He had landed hard on his knees in a room that had recently been dusted. The room had a curtain rod in it that had thousands of jackets on it, when he looked closer he saw that there were other curtain rods behind it that held pants, shirts and vests. He took one of the jackets down from the curtain rod and looked at it, he remembered the jacket that ShaamVile had worn in that one film that DuruVile was on as a child running and playing on the beach, the jacket he had in his hand was the exact same one. He looked through the others, there were dark green, dark gray, black, both dark and light brown and dark blue jackets hanging up with matching colored pants behind them on the next rod as were the vests, the shirts were all white. Each jacket had gold sequins and wrists on them, the vests also had gold designs on them but some had silver as well. When he looked down he saw that there were rows of shoes and boots underneath the jackets, DuruVile either had his father's things set up in a sort of shrine or DuruVile was saving these things for some reason. The thought also crossed his mind that he was in a closet, there was a doorway that led to the room and when he checked it he saw he was in a stone cut area. He walked from the room that had ShaamVile's outfits in it and walked down the hall, gold torch bowls hung on gold chains from the ceiling, they were lit up and had a purple flame in them.

There was a flight of steps directly in front of him and he walked up to them, he hesitated before going up them then stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth dropped in shock. The hallway in front of him was a shiny wood, even the walls and ceiling were wood. The gold torch bowls that he had seen in the stone cut hallway had been replaced by candle holders, they had little golden flames on them. He went down the hallway and stopped at the first door which was closed. He tried the door and it was unlocked, he opened the door and went in. The room he was in looked to be a sort of potions chamber. The room was fully stone in design, it had three tall bookshelves in it and a long stone table in the center. A cauldron was over a fire pit that was unlit. There was a set of tubes on the table, some funnels and a bunch of vials, when he walked a few steps further into the room he saw that there was a book open on a cabinet. He went to it and looked down, the book had a thick layer of dust on it. He blew on it then coughed, the dust was very thick and looked like smoke when he blew on the book, he wiped the rest away and looked down at the page.

"Herleven potion," he read aloud.

He took note of the instructions and description then he snapped a photo of the page. He left that room and went down the fully wooden hallway, he walked a long ways before coming to a stop to a heavy wooden door that had steel bars on it. He grabbed the circular handle and pulled back, he had to strain to get the door open, when it was open just enough for him to slide through it he stopped. He squeezed through then pulled the door closed. He was now in the room that had the monkeys and the frilled snake. The monkeys chittered and chattered when they saw him and the snake hissed, he walked by and went down the tunnel to the study that had DuruVile's journals in it, he grabbed a few more journals and stuffed them in his jacket tightly then went to the hole in the wall and leaped down. Now being back in the trophy room of DuruVile's house Lieutenant Rollins could hear talking. He pressed his ear against the wall and listened, his eyes grew wide when he recognized who was talking.

"Hogwash! She didn't come here to look up on hybridization." DuruVile was saying. "She came here to cause trouble, and she's getting it."

"Them humans have her messed up, she's emotional and it's messing with her mind." KurukVile said. "Thought I explained to her well a year ago that she can breed with magic folk but with humans she would experience problems."

"That's what I saw in her memories, Father." TazirVile said. "Her and a bunch of others talking about hybrids and wondering if our baby she is carrying would survive to be born."

"She should know that any child born by magic folk would be born." DuruVile was saying. "She had Bile, did she not? Or was I mistaken that the baby held by my grandson here was of another beings?"

"I will not use further telepathy on her." TazirVile said. "To use it more could endanger her and our unborn, she's very fragile at the moment."

"Then I'll get the answers to what I seek. Out of my way Boy!"

He moved quickly from the trophy room to the large wall that was covered in photographs, he ran fast from the wall. He made a left then a right and found himself in the foyer. He ran down the hallway that went from the foyer to the spiraling staircase. He went up slowly, he could hear someone yelling upstairs. When he heard Angel scream he removed his pistol from its holster and loaded a clip in it. He was just stepping onto the second level of DuruVile's mansion when he heard a door close, he went down the hallway slowly, keeping himself close to the wall, when he reached a door that was closed he got down on his knees. He peered through the keyhole and saw that DuruVile had Angel gripped in his hands.

"Enough of this foolishness!" DuruVile exclaimed. "Why did you come here?"

"Taz has already seen why I came here why the fuck are you still asking me that question!" Angel yelled back.

"Watch your language! You're a smart one, you know damn well that you can carry offspring of the magic folk in you," DuruVile said after he had slapped her in the face for cursing. "No, you didn't come here for learning that. You came here for something else, sing it girl!"

"Dad doh..." TazirVile walked forward, DuruVile punched in the face and he fell back.

"I don't give a damn, Boy! She entered my house uninvited, she's going to sing or she's going to feel pain!" DuruVile yelled. He pulled Angel up by her shirt, her feet swung above the floor. "Why did you enter my house uninvited?"

"She entered my home uninvited once," KurukVile stepped up. "I understand how you feel, Father. Very disrespected and invaded, but please be careful. She does have your grandchild in her after all. My great-grandchild as well."

"Shut up!" DuruVile released Angel and turned on KurukVile. "You're my firstborn! You was raised to be tough and rough, the same as that worm there!" DuruVile pointed at TazirVile who was getting up to his feet. "I raised both my boys to be tough and rough, not peacekeepers! Not fucking pussies!"

Angel had just gotten to her feet when she heard a bullet being fired. DuruVile had just grabbed KurukVile by his shoulder and had slugged his fist into his gut when he gasped out and dropped to his knees. Angel saw him grab his side, his green colored blood oozed out from his hand, before long he dropped to his side. KurukVile and TazirVile ran to his side, Cyla pushed TazirVile to the side and grabbed her husband just as the door was kicked open. Lieutenant Rollins fired five more bullets, KurukVile and TazirVile gasped and fell down, TazirVile had his hand on his stomach and KurukVile had a bullet hole in the side of his lower back. Master Vile was shot in the leg three times, he was down on one knee. Lieutenant Rollins ran over to Angel and grabbed her up, he ran to the window and leaped out it. Angel swept her arms to the side, an air swipe broke their fall.

Lieutenant Rollins grabbed Angel up and ran with her around the mansion, when her molding pains started up he snatched her up and carried her. Angel was wondering where Lieutenant Rollins was taking her and why he hadn't told her to teleport them out. When her episode of pain ended she jumped down from Lieutenant Rollins arms and started running on her own, Lieutenant Rollins steered her towards the barn, a deep red building with wooden sliding doors and a normal door set in the side. He leaped over the fence and she followed him, they had just entered the barn when they heard DuruVile shouting to find them. Lieutenant Rollins ran his hand over the wall and suddenly the floor dropped from under them and they were falling. They dropped far, Angel was yelling at the top of her lungs while Lieutenant Rollins was quiet. When they landed it was on their knees, Lieutenant Rollins got to his feet first.

"What the hell!" Angel shot to her feet and shoved Lieutenant Rollins hard. "You could have told me to plain teleport us out not..."

She grew quiet when her eyes met the clothing all lined up on the curtain rods. She went forward and checked a few of the items then she grabbed a dark green jacket that had gold pockets and hems and was short on one side from the rod. Before Lieutenant Rollins' eyes she also grabbed the matching pants and vest and a shirt from the rods behind it. He watched as she walked over to a wooden table, which he had missed when he had been exploring the room, that had a SS on it. She placed the clothes on the table and arranged them in order before stepping back. When she saw a pair of deep brown suede boots that had been underneath the outfit she had taken from the rods she went and got them. She started searching the pockets of the outfit quickly and withdrew a piece of paper from the left side pocket on the pants.

"Everyday wear." she read the paper out loud. "Why does my great-grandfather have all his father's old clothing arranged like he does?"

"A shrine or something maybe." Lieutenant Rollins shrugged his shoulders. "What is the Herleven potion?"

"A revivifier spell, a potion that will bring new life or bring back to life someone." Angel replied. "Why?"

Lieutenant Rollins took his camera out and ran through the photos on the window, when he got to the photograph of the page in the book that was in the potions chamber down the hall. When he showed it to Angel she looked at it for a long time then she looked up at him. Before his eyes she started folding the clothing on the table then she took her two-tone red shirt off. Lieutenant Rollins blinked his eyes in shock, seeing Angel with just a bra on made him feel giddy. She placed the clothing in her shirt and bundled it tight. She next leaned down and took off her shoes, she had been wearing white tennis shoes with long laces, she removed the laces and tied them around the boots then she slung them over her shoulder. Lieutenant Rollins collected her tennis shoes without thinking.

"Where was that room?" Angel asked.

Lieutenant Rollins led her down the stone cut tunnel that had gold torch bowls hanging down from the ceiling by gold chains then he walked up the stairs to all-wood hallway. Angel looked around in shock, she slipped twice because the wood was really polished and was slick, her socks were making going difficult. When Lieutenant Rollins got to the first door on the hallway, pushed the door open and slid in, Angel followed him and closed the door behind her. For some reason the room seemed to of gotten a bit brighter, as if it was happy to be occupied. Angel went straight to the book and looked at it. She slowly turned the front half of the book over, the book made a crunching sound and dust flew from it but it didn't break or crumble, Lieutenant Rollins looked over her shoulder as she read the name on the back of the cover.

"This is ShaamVile's potions, spells and charms room." Angel said after awhile. "And by looks of things it hasn't been used in quite a while."

"Ya think, look at all the dust here!" Lieutenant Rollins ran his finger over the table. "I can make dust art in here, it's that thick!"

"See if you can find a date in here, notes or something." Angel started opening drawers.

Angel rummaged through the drawers, she found several locked but that didn't stop her. She found a hook in the room and she picked the locks on the drawers. Lieutenant Rollins was looking in the fire pit when he heard Angel call him over. She had some papers in her hands and was looking through them slowly. Just as Lieutenant Rollins got to her a breeze ran through the room, it made Angel jump and the papers in her hands dropped to the floor. She dropped to her knees and started collecting the papers, Lieutenant Rollins ran to the door and slowly opened it, there was no one outside. He closed the door and turned around, Angel was looking at a paper intently.

"I remember Tazir's neighbor, Goar, saying something about a sector two something," Angel was speaking to herself. "this paper has a mention of a Sector Two F and a number on it."

"Maybe where ShaamVile was headed." Lieutenant Rollins said, the room grew quiet, Angel and Lieutenant Rollins looked at each other for a long time.

"I'm taking this with us." Angel folded the paper and out it in her wallet. "I swear, I remember Goar saying something about a Sector Two F."

Angel grabbed the clothes that were bundled up in her shirt and she slung the boots over her shoulder, Lieutenant Rollins led the way out of the room then went down the hallway to the heavy wooden door that had steel bars on it. He struggled to open it, Angel grabbed the door and helped him. They opened it a small bit then they closed it, Lieutenant Rollins went to the journals on the shelf and looked at them, he told Angel he had taken several from the shelf and she said that was a good idea. She led him to the hole in the wall and leaped down into it first, he followed. They appeared in the trophy room after a few minutes then started off towards the wall that had the photographs on it. When Angel and Lieutenant Rollins reached the foyer they were exhausted, Angel shifted the boots to her other shoulder.

"Oh, here." Lieutenant Rollins handed her her crystal.

"Thank you, was wondering what happened to it." Angel said, she placed the crystal around her neck. "So, do we want to continue exploring or do we want to head back home?"

"Lets head home, I need a good stiff shot of whiskey to wash all this down." Lieutenant Rollins said.

The alarm went off the second Angel teleport herself and Lieutenant Rollins out of her great-grandfather's house. DuruVile ran back into his house and searched throughout it, he stopped when he had checked each room, even the lowers levels. KurukVile was still looking around outside, he could hear him yelling to keep looking. Master Vile and Cyla were looking in the horse barn, they hadn't noticed the floor being open in one area. The only one not helping in the search was TazirVile, he had been shot in the stomach and was being tended to by DuruVile's own personal physician. DuruVile went into the medical chamber of his house then leaned against the wall heavily, TazirVile was lying on his back with an oxygen mask was over his face, the physician was just bending over with a scapel, he had a mask over his face and was wearing a light blue surgeon's jacket.

"Is it that bad?" DuruVile asked his physician.

"Just finishing up sir." DuruVile's physician replied. "The muscle in his stomach stopped the bullet from making it worse. He'll need a few weeks rest before he can be his normal, active self."

"That bad." DuruVile said, he then noticed the bullet in the silver dish. "Same bullet as was in me, Kuruk and Vile?"

DuruVile had been treated first for his gunshot, his physician had just taken it out with a pair of foreceps then placed a bandage on it. When KurukVile had been taken into the chamber he had paced back and forth in fear, the fingers on his hands pressing against his temples, his breath coming in fast. His firstborn had been in the room for fifteen long minutes before coming out, KurukVile had flexed his arms twice then had started boasting that no weapon could fell him for long. DuruVile had rolled his eyes at that, but he was relieved nonetheless. He and Cyla had both been so concerned for their son that DuruVile had nearly forgotten his secondborn. Master Vile had been treated quickly for his wounds, they were not as severe as his firstborn son's. The bullets had been taken out quickly and he had been bandaged up, just as his grandson had been walking out of the medical chamber DuruVile was suddenly struck with the realization that he had forgotten all about his secondborn. He had ran up to the room that he had been in last and had found him lying on his side with a small pool of his greenish-blue blood on the floor. He had helped his son to his feet then had taken him down to the medical chamber slowly, his physician had been in the process of cleaning up and getting ready to leave when he had walked in with his son. He hadn't stayed to wait for the diagnosis or to see if his secondborn was alright, KurukVile, Irka, Cyla and Master Vile were already outside looking for Angel and the man that had shot at them.

"Same low-powered weapon was used to shoot him." his physician said, he had just stitched TazirVile up. "He'll be awake in twenty minutes, needs to be on bed rest for a week and a half for everything to heal up and the week and a half after he needs to work out to get his body back the way it was before he was shot."

"That shouldn't be too difficult for him," DuruVile chuckled. "he's unlike Kuruk, he's not one that likes taking chances."

"That's not what I read and heard on the news, sir." DuruVile's physician looked up, his brow was furrowed. "I heard he led his armies into battle in the Andromeda Galaxy and even participated in the fighting which was pretty extreme. Kuruk never di-..."

"Kuruk leads his armies well and has survived four times worse battles than that on the table." DuruVile interrupted his physician. "Tazir is no where near comparable to Kuruk."

"Oookay, I'm just saying-..."

"Kuruk is better than Tazir!" DuruVile shouted. "He's stronger, healthier, more successful! He's everything a man wants in a son. I love Tazir like a father should, but he'll never be as loved as Kuruk is."


	35. Chapter 35

It took a week for both Billy's and Lieutenant Rollins' photographs to be developed, Angel spent that week with Atlas and Bile, she teleported to Egypt and spent a very pleasurable week with Atlas being pampered and shown a lot of love. Due to her father's family not being in Egypt anymore Atlas was able to go out hunting each night and he was able to take his family and harem out to the Bahariya Oasis three times. He kept Angel and Bile in his sights at all times and he made sure that Angel, whenever she was given something to eat, it was something that wouldn't enter and cause harm to her unborn. Atlas had Angel checked twice during the week that she was back by a doctor, both she and her unborn were very good in health, the doctor even said that due to the baby being slightly bigger than a normal month and two week old she should expect to have a son. She snickered at that and said she'd see what the baby turned out to be in eight months. After a week of comfort Angel was plunged right back into hard thinking, Lieutenant Rollins, Captain O'Nell and the rangers all showed up, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell had blindfolds over their faces when they showed up. All of the items that had been collected from DuruVile's mansion home were taken to a room and strewn about on a table, Atlas joined them soon after he discovered that Angel's friends were in his stronghold, he made quick to place himself between Angel and her male friends. Angel was wearing a sky blue wrap-around bra piece with tie-up lacing and a matching loincloth that went down to the ground in the front while it was shorter in the back that had gold tassels and coins hanging down from the beltline. She had aqua arm bands on that had gold designs on them and light brown sandals on her feet. A few strands of her hair had gold and aqua beads braided into it. Lieutenant Rollins felt nervous the second he saw her, she looked radiant.

"Jeez, and this is Duru's house?" Jason said after taking one look at the photo of DuruVile's mansion's front. "I thought Tazir's home was big, this is..."

"How can one live in a place like that without needing a map?" Kat asked, she was looking at the photos of the hallways. "Is this a full gold bathroom?!"

"Holy toledo, it is!" Aisha exclaimed.

They sifted through the photos, Atlas liked the ones of the lizard and the monkeys best, when he saw the frilled snake he shuddered. Angel was looking through the papers in the folders, she had seen DuruVile's house, she had been in it so she didn't really need to look at the photos. Billy and Lieutenant Rollins were also looking through the papers, Atlas was going back and forth from the photographs to Angel, he gave her a few kisses then ran his hand down to her stomach gently before moving back to the photographs. Lisa was called in when Angel's friends got to the photographs of DuruVile's wives and offspring, she shook her head when she started looking through the photos.

"KurukVile has two sister's, one older and one younger than himself." Lisa said when she got to the photos of KurukVile and his two surviving sister's. "AraimeVile and AzvraVile."

"And Tazir has a sister," Kat handed the photograph of Tazir's sister to Lisa. "Qeeta."

"We've been using the front part of the name now instead of the full." Aisha explained.

"The front part is the actual name, Vile is just the added on." Angel explained when Lisa looked at her confused. "You know, like the de Braose's."

"They still use it?" Lisa questioned Angel.

"I can say so," Angel replied. "EshalVile, for example and TaravVile and..."

"I have that photograph now, yes it's still being used." Lisa said as she looked at Tarav's baby photo. "Let's put all these in line. Angel, is there a list of children by... Duru in them papers?"

"Looking now, seems all his kids were born in the same house."

Angel had pulled all of the residential papers out and had put them in order from oldest to newest. She started sifting through them slowly, making sure that nothing missed her eyes. When she came to the first paper that had the first children of her great-grandfather on it she asked for a piece of paper and a pencil. Atlas brought the items over to her then sat down beside her, he watched as she started writing. There were three offspring born to DuruVile through his first wife, Dapira, and four through his second wife, Cyla. His third, fourth and fifth wives all gave him two children each, his first, fourth and fifth wives gave him only daughter's while his second and third wives gave him son's, two for Cyla and one for Ashaklar. When Angel was done writing she slid the paper over to Lisa who picked it up and read it.

Whosla - Dapira and DuruVile, firstborn daughter

Bekla - Dapira and DuruVile, secondborn daughter

Kulabai - Dapira and DuruVile, thirdborn daughter

Araime - Cyla and DuruVile, firstborn daughter

Unnamed son - Cyla and DuruVile, firstborn son

Kuruk - Cyla and DuruVile, secondborn who is claimed firstborn son

Azvra - Cyla and DuruVile, secondborn daughter

Tazir - Ashaklar and DuruVile, firstborn son

Qeeta - Ashaklar and DuruVile, firstborn daughter

Vaiba - Kovina and DuruVile, firstborn daughter

Zajra - Kovina and DuruVile, secondborn daughter

Bellatan - Cardalir and DuruVile, firstborn daughter

Daispa - Cardalir and DuruVile, secondborn daughter

"So in total he has had thirteen children." Lisa said after she had read what Angel had written. "What happened to the son before your grandfather?"

"As far as I know, he passed away in his sleep a month after birth." Angel replied. "Or, at least that's what the book said."

"So, he's had three total son's but only two survived infancy." Lisa nodded her head. "And he's had a lot of daughter's."

"He's got a lot of grandchildren!" Kat exclaimed, she slid a piece of paper over that she had been writing on. "I counted nineteen. And nine great-grandchildren."

"How many of them girls?" Adam asked.

"Twenty-seven are girls." Kat replied. "One is a boy."

Kat had done a lot of writing, she had flipped each photograph over and had written what had been written on the back of the photograph on her piece of paper. She had started off with a tally then had gone on to writing the name of the offspring along with the partner and the offspring born through that pairing. DuruVile had a lot of children, and he had a lot of grandchildren who had children of their own. After handing the piece of paper she had written on to Lisa, Kat leaned back, she shook her hand to rid it of its stiffness.

Bekla and Zebyr - Kashira, Nishona, Webala and Tula

- Kashira (D) and Rubacon - Salasari (D)

- Tula (D) and Bushon - Ladira (D)

Whosla and Keibo - Brala, Vrawie and Shenie

Vaiba and Majeer - Takke and Nekke (twins) and Aesa

- Takke (D) and Kokan - Tarav (S)

Kuruk and Irka - Master Vile, Dara Dara and Triskull

- Master Vile (S) and ? - Rita Repulsa (D) and Rito Revolto (S)

- Master Vile (S) and Helen of Earth - Angel Irene (D)

- Master Vile (S) and Angel Irene - Bile (S)

Tazir and Bespe - Eshal (D)

"So out of twelve living offspring only five have reproduced." Lisa said, she started looking at the photographs of DuruVile's grandchildren and great-grandchildren. "Huh, this is strange. Kat, can you hand me the photographs of Dapira, Ashaklar, Cyla and Kovina please."

Lisa's knowledge on hybridization was what everyone else knew, that when one animal mates with an animal of a different species there was a good chance that their offspring was infertile, it was rare for a hybrid animal to breed and produce offspring and always, it was the female offspring that did that and not the males because the males were fully sterile. What she was looking at confused her, both Kuruk and Tazir had mother's who were of different species from their partner. The notes on Angel's piece of paper had Cyla listed as of the Reshian species and Ashaklar was listed as a Zetakin while DuruVile was listed as a Vilian. KurukVile was a half-breed, as was TazirVile, neither men should have been able to reproduce. Master Vile was also a hybrid, he shouldn't have been able to reproduce either.

"Are you sure on the species?" Lisa asked Angel.

"On Cyla, no. On Ashaklar, yes." Angel replied.

"Neither your grandfather, great-uncle or father should be able to have children." Lisa said. "They're hybrids, they're male hybrids, they shouldn't be ab-..."

"Could it be something like us humans, we can breed amongst ourselves because we have the same chromosome numbers." Billy spoke up. "Could the same be true for them?"

"I can't check th-..." Lisa started to say then she silenced up, she remembered that she had some of KurukVile's blood and Master Vile's sperm still in her freezer. "Let me do a quick check, I will be right back."

Lisa had been told about TazirVile's scars, she had seen none on his hands and hadn't really been looking for scars when he had taken his jacket and shirt off, it was a complete miss on noticing them. She had been too busy wondering the entire time about his species, had been looking at his hands and then had glanced down between his legs, she had wondered how he was able to reproduce, whether he had the normal sex organs of a human or reproduced a different way. As she ran into her yellow mud bricked house she remembered him telling her that all bipeds, all beings that walked on two legs, were made of the same material but were made in different shapes and forms. She went into her kitchen and removed the blood and semen samples from the freezer. She ran into her laboratory area and set up her equipment, she placed the samples on the countertop to thaw out.

Angel had asked Atlas if he could go ask Selma to come into the room that she was in, the note saying what it did and her remembering what Goar had said on his communicator about a sector two F had her mind in a spin. She had not felt any of the dizzy spells in a while now, Atlas had taken good care of her, her morning sickness though had gotten worse. She had her great-grandfather's journal open in front of her and was amazed to see that there was an entrée for the week before in it. DuruVile had written about noticing several of his journals being missing, he claimed in his journal that he had done a special spell to make duplicates so that all of his entries were never lost or stolen but he didn't seem at all alarmed about the originals being gone. He continued making entries in his journal, she found that he had a way to write without use of a pen. He wrote with both a quill and with his mind, some of his entries were made up with him thinking his thoughts. She liked that and found that him not making any spells to destroy the journals that they had taken from his mansion home to be very useful. She could keep track of what was going on, he didn't write all the time, he wrote only when something in his life called for him to write about it. Usually he wrote in his journals only twice a month, very rare for a third entree to be written. There was no entree after the one that had been written the week before. When Selma walked into the room Angel looked up, she rubbed her eyes then stood up.

"You wanted to see me." Selma said.

"Yeees, I cannot remember when you, me and Lisa were caught by Goar and was wondering if you remembered what he said to Tazir." Angel said.

"That there were trespassers on his property." Selma chuckled.

"Into his communicator." Angel returned the chuckle. "Do you remember what he said into that?"

"Sector two F, thirty six, TazirVile Surfeit come in."

Angel went to the note and looked at it, the note had a long list of numbers on it but it also had a sector two F and a number behind it. Angel handed the note over to Billy and pointed out the long list of numbers, there were two lines of the long strand with the sector two F and the number following written underneath. Billy looked at the numbers for a long while before he handed the note back, he had no idea what they were. Kat walked up and looked at the note, she was about to say something when Lisa barged in with a paper in her hands.

"Well we have been completely wrong in this hybrid thing folks." Lisa said excitedly. "Animals, when they breed with a different species, their offspring can be sterile. Bipedal beings, though, can breed freely and their offspring can breed and produce offspring of their own. KurukVile and Master Vile's chromosome number is exactly the same as ours."

"What about Tazir's though?" Angel asked.

"Cannot answer that until we have a sample of him." Lisa replied. "Anyone have a sample of him? Blood, spit, anything?"

"Angel..." Lieutenant Rollins turned and looked at Angel.

"Sorry Charles but all his seeds have got shriveled." Angel replied.

"These are longitude and latitude numbers." Kat spoke up, she took the note from Angel. "The top set are the longitude numbers, the lower numbers and the latitude numbers."

"Alright so we can do a pinpoint exactly on where he was going through that." Angel said.

"And how, do please explain, do we do that?" Adam asked.

"A really big telescope and some computers and some luck." Angel replied.

"I have a friend who works in the states." Lisa spoke up. "He works in a lab that has the biggest telescope known to man."

"Don't you say a thing, Adam!" Angel snapped at Adam who had leaned forward. "Alright, tell me where this lab is and I'll head there."

"Best get ready to take a few extras with you." Lieutenant Rollins said. "I'm going with."

"Same here." Billy said.

"I's goin' too." Atlas spoke up, he hugged Angel tightly.

It took a long time for Angel to see Lisa's friend, two weeks of long waiting. Lisa's friend, a male technician who worked at the Space Telescope Science Institute in Maryland, was thrilled to have her, Lieutenant Rollins, Billy and Atlas arrive at his place of work. He showed them around at first then he took them to the tower where they could get the answers to what they wanted to know. Atlas took a seat at a long steel table, he knew not a thing about technology and was right uncomfortable in the building, his only reason for being in the building was to watch Lieutenant Rollins, he didn't trust the man and didn't like him being around Angel. Billy pulled up to a computer and started pressing buttons, Angel went to a different computer and started tapping in the universal codes. She got a large map of the universe's planets and galaxies up fast, Lisa and her friend gawked at the largeness of the universe, Angel was understanding to this, even she had no idea it was that big.

"Some of the sectors were shut down after a few thousand years of operating." Angel said. "While I was in Pronghorn my teacher said that some of the sectors were shut down due to inactivity."

"Sectors are what again?" Billy asked.

"Bouy's, in other words." Angel replied.

"Dem flohwtin' water tings?" Atlas asked.

"Yes, almost like them only they are placed on a strong steel pipe connected to a station. They float in space, collecting data of all ships and vessels that go through." Angel replied.

"What sectors where shut down?" Billy asked.

"Hold on."

Angel saw that each sector had a letter and a number on them, the active sectors were lit up bright yellow while the ones that had been shut down were grayed out. A-E and H were lit up, I-P were also lit up as were T-W, the only sectors that were completely grayed out where F, G, Q, R and T, then she had to add in the numbers to bring in the full tally. All of sector F was down, had been shut down a very long time ago, twenty sectors in G were up and operational, only ten sectors were up in Q and R and T was down fully. On a whim she typed in Sector Two F and then she typed in thirty-six into the computer. A window popped up immediately.

Sector Two F, Thirty-Six Unavailable, Sector F Shut Down

She typed in Sector M and then fifty-one and the screen suddenly changed, the M-51 Galaxy popped up on the screen. All fifty-one planets appeared along with their moons, Angel pointed out Gamma-Vile, Moas and Mooshang when the map came up then she exited out and tried again to bring up Sector F, when it still wouldn't come up she typed for information on why that sector was down. A long strand of letters and numbers came up on the screen then the screen went black for a few seconds. Angel thought that she had done something wrong and was about to try to head back to where she was before she had tried to get information on the sector when Billy stood up and pointed.

Sector F Shut Down, 10a9bera5

Reason: No life forms present, no reason for exploration

Last Known Traveler: Gam_Veh_1200, owner ShaamVile Surfeit

"Alright, we have the reason why it was shut down and that Shaam was the last traveler in the sector." Angel said. "Don't ask about the number, I have no idea on that."

"Can yeh mahk dat oporahtional now?" Atlas asked, he walked up behind Angel and leaned down. He snuggled up against her.

"I can yes," Angel said. "I can try the codes and see what I get."

She tried adding in codes, she went through twelve then stopped. The sector could only be turned back on by a specific keyword, that she didn't know. She took a short break then started entering a series of letters and numbers, both in upper and lower case. She was about to press enter when she got the idea to put SEC and F in her thought to be keyboard. She pressed enter and closed her eyes, after a few seconds she opened then and saw that Sector F was lit up and was asking her for a command. She bounced twice in her chair then entered Sector Fifty-Seven. At first, nothing happened, then the screen changed and started showing planets.

"Jupiter?" Angel blinked her eyes once then looked again at the screen. "Billy, Atlas, is that what I think it says?"

"Dat do say Joopitor." Atlas nodded his head. "Why he go dare?"

"How old was ShaamVile?" Lisa asked.

"Good question, one I cannot answer." Angel replied. "My grandfather is a hundred and sixty thousand three hundred and twenty-two years. I'm guessing when I say this, but my great-grandfather might be in his two hundred thousands."

"And how old is your father?" Lisa asked.

"Uuuuuh, a hundred thousand six hundred and fifty." Angel had to think hard to remember that, her father had told her that a few times when he had been lecturing her on how to respect him.

"Okay, so two possible generations a bunch of thousand of years apart so..." Lisa started thinking. "ShaamVile might have been in his upper two hundred thousands, we have no idea what Jupiter was like back then. Might have been populated or had a monetary gain on it. Oil or something."

"Jupiter is one of our gas giants, so it might have been the oil or gas Shaam was looking for." Billy spoke up.

"For all we know the planet might have also had life forms on it that Shaam was looking into. A possible next target for conquering." Lieutenant Rollins said.

Jupiter was known as the largest of the Milky Way Galaxy's currently known planets, it was also known as one of the gas giants. Angel typed in the longitude and latitude numbers that were on the note and she found that ShaamVile went straight through from Gamma-Vile into the Milky Way Galaxy past a bunch of currently unknown planets, what she found though was that he wasn't heading to Jupiter, he was on his way to a planet outside of Jupiter, about a million miles away from the planet to be exact. Sector F stood for the Milky Way Galaxy's official barcode, it was the official coded name for the galaxy. Angel pulled up the command for past logs and images then typed in two hundred and sixty thousand years ago. To her surprise the planet that was a million miles away from the planet which they had thought was Jupiter wasn't Jupiter. It was an Earth-size planet that was all shades of green with a very light green and white striped north and south pole. The planet behind was Jupiter. When Angel showed a timeline she saw that Jupiter was on a crash course with the other planet, it took less than fifty thousand years for that planet and the green, Earth-like planet to collide and when they did the green, Earth-like planet was destroyed while Jupiter took it's place.

"Ow, Jupiter really did a number on that planet!" Lieutenant Rollins exclaimed. "Wiped it completely out."

"That's how a lot of planets came into being," Lisa spoke up. "there's a theory that Earth and Mars were once one planet but that they were struck by either another planet or an asteroid and that separated them. Also, that's how we think the moon was made."

"Galactic birth sounds painful." Lieutenant Rollins shuddered.

"What yeh doin' now, Angel?" Atlas asked.

Angel had gone back in to the past log and images portion of the screen and was typing in a number, Billy left his computer and stood over her shoulder, Atlas looked back at him once then turned back around and nuzzled up against Angel. Lieutenant Rollins had just stood up when the screen showed Jupiter in the location that the green, Earth-like planet had been. Off to the side of the screen they saw a light, Angel tried to zoom in but found she couldn't, they were forced to watch as the light got brighter and brighter slowly. When it was at its brightest they saw that it was a shiny black ship which looked to be engulfed in flames or exploding in the back. The ship started heading past Jupiter then turned and went straight into the planet right behind where the red spot was. Angel zoomed into the planet and gasped out, the planet in that location was a bleak, red sanded area but many miles away she saw a multi-brown and red colored forest and tall pyramid-like structures. The ship looked as if it had skidded along, there was a groove where it had landed to where it had stopped. The ship's tail was on fire and it was traveling fast, before it reached the head of the ship a hatch was opened.

"I will be damned!" Lieutenant Rollins exclaimed, he pointed at the being running from the ship. "It's ShaamVile Surfeit!"

"And staff." Angel said when she saw the lizard-like men running out from the ship behind him.

"What happen to deh ship?" Atlas asked, he was now looking at the ship which had completely exploded in flames. "Why it like dat?"

"Possibly attacked or hit by space rocks." Lisa said. "Scientists have always said that meteorites and asteroids came from the belt behind Pluto, they're flung out as if on a slingshot and whatever it in their path..."

"Needs to get the hell out of the way otherwise its in big trouble." Lieutenant Rollins finished for her. "Did he cross any belts though?"

"I can find out in just a second."

Angel was busy watching ShaamVile and his men, they had stopped and turned around to look at the ship then had turned and gone off towards the forest and the pyramid-like structures. She pressed for the time to accelerate a year and found that her great-great grandfather was still alive on the planet, but he was lacking twenty of his lizard-like men now, he had started off for the forest with approximately sixty lizard-like men following him. Angel pressed for the time to accelerate for a year and a half and found that her great-great grandfather was now with two lizard-like men and all three looked sickly. She pressed for the month following and it was now just ShaamVile Surfeit who was leaning up against a crater, his clothing very tattered up and looking very sick. Before her eyes she saw him struggle to reach into his tattered jacket pocket. He pulled out a vial that had a red liquid in it, unscrewed the top then downed it before convulsing. ShaamVile Surfeit, a few minutes later, lay still in the crater.

"Did he commit suicide?" Lieutenant Rollins asked.

"No, I don't think so. Remember that potion you saw in the book in his potions room?" Angel replied.

"Yes, but I don't remember its name though." Lieutenant Rollins said.

"Herleven potion, it caused the being to instantly go into a temporary death." Angel explained. "He took it to save himself."

"He no be dead?" Atlas turned and looked at Angel.

Angel explained that the Herleven potion was a security potion on one's life, if one thought that his or her life was in danger he or she would take the potion and would be instantly sent into a sleep which looked life death. ShaamVile Surfeit, she said, had obviously thought that during his travel he might encounter such a fate and had made the potion and possibly his son knew of his father having the potion. Lieutenant Rollins and Billy went to the computer Billy had been at and quickly shut it down, Angel exited out of the universal network after she had written the precise location of ShaamVile's passing. They exited the lab and walked down the hall slowly, no one spoke. When they left the building Angel thanked Lisa's friend then teleported all of them back to Atlas' stronghold, she went to the room that all of the photographs, journals and paperwork was in then stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hey!" she yelled out. "Where are the journals?"

She and Lieutenant Rollins had come back with a total of six journals, they had all been piled up on the table in order when she had left Atlas' stronghold to go see Lisa's friend, all were now gone, the space that they had been placed in was empty. She ran around asking if anyone had them and found that no one had taken them. When she got back to the room she saw that Lisa had a note in her hand, she was pale and looked scared. Angel walked over and took the note, when she read what was on it her blood ran cold. The note was quickly passed around, going from Angel to Lieutenant Rollins then to Billy and lastly, to Atlas before he was given back to Angel, Atlas looked pissed. Everything else was intact on the table, the photographs, notes and printed documents in the folders were all still there.

"I no like dat guy!" Atlas exclaimed, he finally found his tongue. "He be threatin' Angel, sayin' he be hutin' heh good!"

"DuruVile is a mean bastard." Angel nodded her head. "We know where they are now, though. Charles,"

"Yes,"

"Find Captain O'Nell," Angel walked out of the room. "we're heading to Jupiter."

Captain O'Nell was drenched in sweat and it wasn't because of the suit he was wearing, he was plain nervous and the reason for it was because he was on a planet he had no knowledge of. Beside him in a bulgey space suit was Lieutenant Rollins and in front of both men was Angel Irene. He had been aroused from a sound sleep by Lieutenant Rollins and then had been whisked away with barely any details on where he was going to a space station. He was thrown a bulgey white space suit and helmet then he was given the details of what was going on. He, Angel and Lieutenant Rollins were headed to Jupiter, to find any remains of ShaamVile Surfeit. Angel had a space box with her, a special box that whatever they found would be kept safe in, the box would make sure that nothing fell apart inside it. Jupiter's surface was full of multi-brown and red sand, very fine, he sunk into it with each step. When he checked his arm computer he saw that the atmosphere was thick with hydrogen and helium, there were other trace elements mixed in but a majority of the atmosphere around him was hydrogen. If he took off his helmet he'd suffocate in less than a minute. Angel had teleported them to a flat space of multi-brown and red sand then had led them forward, she had a computer on her arm and had punched in the coordinates of where she wanted to go. Captain O'Nell had wondered why it had taken so long for ShaamVile Surfeit to perish, Angel had told him that it had taken the alien-man two years and seven months to succomb to his illness and had taken a potion to make him become suspended in reality. He was just waiting now, a soul, a spirit, for someone to find and bring him back. Lieutenant Rollins didn't think it was a good idea to go get his remains, he wanted to just leave the man lie where he was, Angel though was persisant.

"So why are we heading in to get ShaamVile's remains again?" Captain O'Nell asked. "I mean, if he was so mean to his son why..."

"He wasn't really mean to my great-grandfather." Angel cut him off. "He was in training and in discipline but outside of that he was right nurturing. A good father."

"Okay, so why are we heading in to get his remains again?" Captain O'Nell asked again.

"Angel has this crazy idea that DuruVile's mind was messed up when he "died" and that with him back his mind will go back to normal and he'd stop beating and insulting his kids." Lieutenant Rollins answered. "I don't think it'll happen, I think DuruVile has been the way he is for his whole life."

"I'm sort of hoping he'll tip the scales some." Angel said. "Distract his son, and maybe even get my father's side of the family in such a confused funk they'll forget about Earth for a short while."

"You are thinking about using the man, in other words." Captain O'Nell laughed lightly.

"It might give us humans a chance to regroup and get an army ready for fighting." Lieutenant Rollins said. "The drawback though is he'll join Master Vile's family and give us grief."

They reached the crater and started digging, interestingly enough there was a slight breeze on the planet which did make the sand cover items. Angel had teleported them in after the red spot had passed over the location, it was known that the red spot generated four hundred mile an hour winds and from the look of the crater, it looked like a hurricane had blown through. Angel ran off to the far side of the crater and started digging, looking for anything she could put in the box she had placed in the center of the crater. Lieutenant Rollins went to the front side of the crater and started digging, Captain O'Nell went to the other side of the crater and started digging. They dug for a long time, going in a complete circle, before something was found.

"Hey Angel!" Lieutenant Rollins yelled. "This looks like a bone and fabric here."

Angel ran over, as did Captain O'Nell, they had to work quickly, the red spot was coming around and would be at them in less than two hours. When Angel got over to her friend she saw that he had a leg bone in his hand. It was brittle but was in fine shape. Angel ran over and got the box, Lieutenant Rollins put the leg bone and fabric piece inside then went back to digging. ShaamVile Surfeit's bones had slid down after his flesh and musculature structure had broken down, each bone was brittle but all were found and each bone was intact. It was just the skull that was missing, they had less than thirty minutes to find it, the wind had picked up. Angel, on a whim, leaped over the craters side and started digging. She found the skull and lower jawbone just behind the craters side, she quickly put them in the box then stood up. When she turned to her friends she saw that Lieutenant Rollins had a sword in his hand, it was very brittle. Angel nodded her head then grabbed her friends and teleported them back to Earth. The sword's brittle blade become dust as soon as they appeared back in Atlas' stronghold, Atlas jumped when they appeared then he sat back in his chair, he had Bile in his arms.

"Okay, now what?" Lieutenant Rollins said.

"Now Lisa and the kids will arrange the skeleton while we three fight." Angel replied, she placed the box on the table.

"While we three fight?" Captain O'Nell repeated her words. "Fight what?"

"Stone Canyon was evacuated last night fully," Lieutenant Rollins spoke up, he was slipping out of his space suit. "last month Goblins were seen cavorting near the front of the town, they pulled back after Tazir came to Gamma-Vile to retrieve Angel. I shot him and obviously, injured him pretty bad as he hasn't been back on Earth since." Captain O'Nell and Angel had fully slipped out of their space suits, Angel tossed and waved her hair back, the gold beaded and coined braided parts shone brightly and made Lieutenant Rollins blink his eyes in shock.

"Let me guess, Tazir returned sometime in the week and has been readying his troops for battle." Captain O'Nell sighed.

"He returned last night." Angel said. "I checked before we left for Jupiter, the Goblins have their camp down fully, weapons are being handed out as we speak probably."

"Any troops in the area?" Captain O'Nell asked, he got serious.

"Yes, sent in for five thousand." Lieutenant Rollins replied. "Got double that, so we're ready to rumble. Just need the leaders."


	36. Chapter 36

TazirVile had returned the night before to find that his brother had tried to usurp his troops from under him, a most unwise move since Goblins kept their ties to one military leader and took no other orders from another, Goblins were known to attack usurpers sometimes for attempting to usurp leadership from their leader, he was glad that his troops hadn't done that with KurukVile but boy was he ever miffed at his brother for trying it. He had gone into KurukVile's ship angrily, had barged right in during a meal that his brother was having with his family, all of them present not just his wife and two youngest children, and had demanded to know what the hell his problem was and asking if he had any idea of what danger he had put himself in by trying to take his troops out from under him. Kuruk had no chance to answer, their father had answered for him. DuruVile had stood up and said that he had put the idea in his brother's head to take over. He had ended the conversation by saying that Kuruk had shown a weakness in leadership by not being able to do so with his troops. That had sparked a fight up between his brother and father, Kuruk claimed he hadn't wanted to do it in the first place because the Goblin troops were not his loyal army, DuruVile had claimed that he had shown dire weakness in not being able to draw their loyalties to him. When TazirVile had mentioned that his brother could have been seriously injured, even killed, by his troops for his attempted usurption of leadership his father had sat down and said that he had no worry about that. The meal had continued, he hadn't been invited to join in or even offered a plate, he had left the ship very angry. His brother had disrespected him by trying to take over his troops and his father had just said in plain view of everyone that he basically didn't care. He had ordered all of his troops to start taking camp down, when it was just rolled up blankets on the ground he had sent out the carts with the weapons and the vehicles with the high-powered guns that would disperse the awaiting forces behind the shield. At noon he had sat down for a quick meal, a small one as he had a fight still ahead of him. He hadn't touched his food, his body and mind were too transfixed on the battle ahead of him, he had taken his crumpled noodles and barley chicken back to his ship. When he had exited his ship, wearing nothing but a pair of deep blue pants, black boots and a long black arm guard on his left arm he had noticed that there were three beings walking towards him. He had just to take one look to see that it was his dear mother, sister and his mother's husband, his step-father. He walked up to them quickly, his mother's husband shook his hand when he was in standing distance.

"Congratulations on the universal mate and the upcoming baby, Tazir." Cheshire Ubalki said.

"Cheshire, mother what..." TazirVile started to say, his mother held up her hand to silence him.

"We're not here to join in any battles, sweetheart." Ashaklar said. "We're just going to stand in the background and watch."

"Will that be okay to do?" QeetaVile asked. "Do you think that is safe to do?"

QeetaVile, or Qeeta, as he and his mother and all of his sister's friends called her, was a tall being that had teal colored skin and circular silver eyes. Unlike him, his sister hadn't inherited the eye ailment for sun sensitivity and he was glad for it. Qeeta stood five foot eight inches tall, she had long jet-black hair that was braided on the sides and, just like her older brother, she had suction-cups on the tips of each of her fingers. She had small breasts, a petite, pencil thin-like body and was wearing a red tunic that had a black belt around it and black slacks, on her feet were four-inch red heels. Cheshire Ubalki, his mother's husband whom she had married sixty thousand years ago, was a tall man standing six-foot three inches tall that had dark blue skin and almond-shaped eyes the color of bronze. He had a lot of muscle on his arms and chest while the rest of him was slender. He was wearing a brown shirt, a black vest with ties was over it, and he had brown pants and shoes on, he had inherited the eye ailment in only one eye and had a goggled monocle on. Before TazirVile could answer the question his sister had asked him his brother walked up.

"I'm afraid that all women have to stay behind the lines, no woman is to fight in this battle today." KurukVile said when he walked up. He nodded at QeetaVile once. "Qeeta, how is it that my brother inherited the sensitive eyes and you didn't? You look lovely every time I see you."

"Hello, Brother, and thank you." QeetaVile replied. "My brother just got through telling us that."

"Did he now," KurukVile elbowed his brother in the side once jokingly. "Cheating on my granddaughter already, Brother? Who is this lovely dish here."

He had seen the tall woman with his sister and had decided to walk up and introduce himself. Irka knew he'd never cheat on her, and he never had, but there was no problem with a small flirt here and there, he saved the deep flirting for his wife and made a point at keeping it at that. The woman between his younger half-sister and the dark blue skinned Zetakin wearing a single goggled monocle over his eye was a very pretty woman, he thought. She had a long, petit body with medium-sized breasts that made her look unbalanced. He long arms ended in hands that had suction-cups on the finger tips. Her skin was dark blue and her eyes were a shiny silver. She was wearing a long dark green gown with a light green belt around her waist and she had a pair of dark green riding boots on her feet. She had a necklace on that dropped down past her collar-bone, it shown of Swarovski gems, there were several beaded strands that hung down from it, the beads were also Swarovski gems, a large green diamond was in the center.

"This must be the famous Kuruk," Ashaklar said.

"Indeed it is miss." KurukVile said, he bowed politely.

"My, the newspapers do not capture you well." Ashaklar said. "They miss so much of the muscle."

"Indeed they do." KurukVile flexed his arms twice, showing off. "A man has to be strong to conquer and rule a galaxy."

"But also gentle with his woman." Cheshire spoke up. "A man must never use that muscled bulk on his woman. Or children."

"Right you are mister..." KurukVile waved his hand, he was waiting on a name to be said to him.

"Cheshire Ubalki."

"Nice to meet you." KurukVile shook Cheshire's hand. "I'm afraid I have not had the pleasure of gaining your name, miss."

"Ah-..."

"Well I will be hog-tied and bush-whacked!" DuruVile Surfeit walked up slowly, he had Cyla on his arm. "What a nice surprise for one of my ex's to show up."

KurukVile backed off quickly when his wife walked up to him. He wrapped his arm around her and pecked her twice on the cheek. He felt a bit embarrassed, he should have known that the woman he had been shooting small flirts at was his brother's mother. TazirVile glanced at him and nodded his head, KurukVile had the idea that he was laughing inside at him. He had a right, KurukVile thought. The mood had changed now from being a bit cheery and playful to tense, Cyla was glaring at Ashaklar and DuruVile fully knew it, he didn't stop her from doing so. Cheshire had taken one step forward then had stopped, his hands were not in fists but boy where they held ready to become fists.

"Ashaklar Zoopray, what is the pleasure of your coming here without calling first?" DuruVile said loudly.

"My son," Ashaklar replied, she had a strong look on her face.

"Our son," DuruVile was quick in replying. "and what has our underling done to cause his dear mama to come here. Surely he can take a piss without you standing by the door to see if he's alright."

"Not a thing but fallen in love." Ashaklar replied equally as fast.

"I do believe our son, if he is truly the dominant of Angel's mates, is capable of capturing her without needing your fine hand to guide him." DuruVile said.

"I've caught her before, I can do it again." TazirVile spoke up.

"I will believe it when I see it dear boy." DuruVile replied. "That is one of very few things you and your brother have in common. You're inability to control a girl of Surfeit blood."

"You lack faith for our son, have always had." Ashaklar spoke up for her son who had been about to say something. "When are you going to realize he is just as good as that being beside you."

"Kuruk happens to be everything a father wants in a son." DuruVile punched KurukVile in the shoulder hard. "He's strong, successful, smart, a leader, a conquerer, a ruler, a husband and a father of more than one son and has two grandson's. He is a fine example of the Surfeit male."

"And so what is our son to you," Ashaklar responded. "to me he is all of that. He's just as good as your precious boy Kuruk, maybe even more so. Least he doesn't walk up and start flirting and showing off to a sibling's mother."

"Hey now don't bust your top." KurukVile said. "You could have said something instead of leading me on."

"And how did I lead you on young man?" Ashaklar asked. "I don't believe I heard myself saying anything about your looks."

"You said something about the newspapers not capturing all of me."

"Yes, I did and I was simply talking and being honest." Ashaklar replied. "I didn't flex off my arm muscles now did I?"

Irka leaned up against her husband, she was laughing inside. Her Kuruk flexed off quite a lot, showing off his muscle. He had a right to be proud of his muscle, he had worked hard to get it and he worked hard to keep it and he was real gentle with her. Never in her marriage to him had he so much as struck her, there had been plenty of verbal fighting and storming off to different rooms but there hadn't been so much as a slap being dished out between him or her. KurukVile and she backed out of the conversation, they remained standing where they were but they didn't say anything else. They simply listened as DuruVile, Ashaklar and Cyla spoke, Cyla looked about to explode.

"So, my dear ex-wife," DuruVile said finally. "what have you done with your life after my leaving you? As you can tell, I remarried three times, fathered several more daughter's and went back and conquered the Keyla Galaxy."

"I remarried." Ashaklar replied.

"Oh, is that so now." DuruVile chuckled. "And what poor sap have you lolled in with your beauty?"

"This dear man here." Ashaklar nodded her head at Cheshire who nodded his head at DuruVile once. "A fine provider, and a fine man in the bed."

"You can't be serious." DuruVile said quickly. "He looks not efficient enough for providing for a woman."

"I have done well in providing for my pretty wife," Cheshire spoke up. "much more than what you did for her when you was married to her."

"Is that so," DuruVile glared at Cheshire. "tell me then Mr. Provider, how many son's have you produced through your pretty wife?"

"Three," Cheshire replied. "and a daughter."

"Poor Duru," Ashaklar said when DuruVile pulled his head back once. "you surely are not jealous over my Cheshire? Not a big, fine, Surfeit-blooded man like you."

"If I recall correctly, my dear ex-wife," DuruVile said after a few second pause. "I really had you going in the bedroom, am I not correct?"

"Are you talking about the hop in then hop out routine?" Ashaklar lowered one of her shiny silvery eyes in a wink.

"He must not have been very in on you then," Cyla finally spoke up. "had me going all night long, still does."

"Silly woman," Ashaklar snickered. "and how long did it take for you and him to have Kuruk again? It took him a hundred and fifteen years before he finally decided to head in for a nighter for me. And it took five hundred more before he did it again."

"Much less, sweetheart." Cyla had put emphasis on the sweetheart.

Angel had showed up in front of the troops and had noticed that they had put up a sandbag wall, she rolled her eyes then turned and performed a half squat while pulled her arms up. Slabs of Earth rose up all along the sandbag wall, when the ground slabs were up she turned and made several places open so that weapons could be fired. Her last act was to make the ground underneath of her sway some, she made water come up from the ground and fill the moat in front of the earth slabs. With that done she leaped up onto the slab behind her then jumped down to the side where the troops were positioned at. Captain O'Nell was giving orders that as soon as TazirVile sent his first group of Goblins in they were to fire without mercy, Lieutenant Rollins ran up to her and handed her a rifle which she took.

"Wish I had my sword." Angel sighed.

"Where is it?" Lieutenant Rollins asked.

"It flung and landed in front of Tazir's ship on Ite." Angel replied. "Either it's with him or it's still on Ite. I don't know, and I can't go looking for it."

"Surely you have another sword you can use." Lieutenant Rollins said.

"N-... actually there is."

Angel stomped her foot down then raised her arms and a square chunk of ground rose up, she pushed it out of the way then reached into the opening. Lieutenant Rollins watched in stunned disbelief as she took out a polished brown box about twenty inches long from the opening. She closed the opening after she took the box out then slowly opened the box. She slowly pulled the silk fabric away and exposed a very beautiful pearl-white sword that had a clouded design along the guards and handle. There was a light blue swirl going down the blade of the sword, the sword had a light brown sheath. She took the sword out then tied it to her waist. The sword made her look even more beautiful.

"Where is that yelling coming from?" Angel asked when she heard someone yelling off from a distance.

"Seems that DuruVile, his ex-wife and current wife are going at it." Lieutenant Rollins had a pair of binoculars up to his face. "Or, excuse me, his ex-wife and current wife. He seems to be enjoying the fussing, has a nice smile on his face."

"Don't surprise me." Angel gently took the binoculars from the Lieutenant and looked through them.

Master Vile had walked up with his hand on the pommel of his sword when he had heard the fighting, he was looking back and forth now from his grandmother and the woman who use to be his grandfather's third wife. Ashaklar had said something that had really angered his grandmother, something about his grandfather and the bedroom chamber. His father had made sure that his son stay out of it, both of his son's, now that Triskull had just walked up and he could hear his father telling the same to his sister as well. TazirVile had gone off for a short while to make sure his troops were ready for battle, he was now walking back, very slowly. When he came up he stared at Master Vile, it was a sort of mock stare, a taunting stare. Master Vile returned it, it was then that he noticed that his uncle had his daughter's fully black sword.

"How in the universe did you get a-hold of that!" Master Vile exclaimed, he pointed at his daughter's sword.

"It was flung out of... my wife's hand on Ite." TazirVile replied.

"When did she find the time to go to Ite?" Master Vile demanded to know. "Why was she there?"

"She was there to return my daughter to me." TazirVile replied. "Of which she had the entire time. There was a fight and this was flung out of her hand. Landed in front of the ramp of my ship and I snatched it up after I had the situation diffused."

"Give it to me!" Master Vile lunged forward for the sword, TazirVile stood still.

"No, think I'll hand it over to my mother for safe keeping." TazirVile handed the sword to Ashaklar. "Angel will get it back, don't you worry. After today, I'll come out "on top" with her resting safely in my arms wanting to go home with me."

"Don't count your chickens before they've hatched, Uncle!" Master Vile barked. "I doubt if you catch her, she's a flighty one. With a good bounce for good measure."

"Did I not already float her already, Nephew?" TazirVile replied. "Or was I mistaken that she had my child in her. A son or daughter, about two months along now."

"I'm betting it's a daughter," Master Vile laughed. "you're not fit to make a son. I made one on our first try."

"Second," TazirVile reminded Master Vile on the abortion Angel had gotten on Deocomos. "at least with our first she didn't dispel it."

DuruVile had never seen such a sword before and he highly approved of the one that his youngest son had in his hand. The sword was as black as night, the blade was as shined up as could be and was as thick and strong and it looked sharp. The handle of the sword was the only thing that wasn't black, it was a nicely polished and shined up silver. The part that met the blade was in the shape of a dragon, the mouth was open and flame swirls were painted in a dull black shot down from it, the guards were the wings and they curved up sharply. The handle part was long and thin while the top part ended in a single bubble. DuruVile also noticed that his son had his own sword, the one that was transparent with water that had gold dusting floating around in it which had a gold grip with a rube and aquamarine gem on either side of the guards held safely in a leather case that had rubies going down the middle.

"I'll be sure to safe keep it for you." Ashaklar said when she had the sword. "And for her. Now go get her and do please, be very careful. Don't stress her out too much, remember, she's pregnant with your child."

"Yes mother, I'll be sure to be careful." TazirVile said as he walked off.

"Just goes to show up how much of a disappointment you are," DuruVile shouted at the back of his secondborn son. "you're a grown man and are taking orders and instructions from your mother. Pathetic!"

"Hey, Tazir is not a disappointment!" Cheshire exclaimed. "He's a great man, a fine son to have. Shame on you."

"You make sure to watch what goes on," DuruVile said to Cheshire. "I know more about my boy than you. I'm his father, the only father he will ever have."

"Oh, that reminds me," Ashaklar turned to Cyla angrily. "how dare you and that husband of yours tell my son that you are his step-mother! Shame on you! You're not and will never be my special boy's mother."

"And I am very glad for that," Cyla replied. "otherwise I'd be walking around with a bag over my head whenever he's in my company. He's a very big disappointment, one I am glad to not have felled out from my bellframe."

"I'm proud to of had my boy," Ashaklar said proudly. "in my eye he's the best prodigy of DuruVile Surfeit." Ashaklar turned and walked off, Cheshire followed behind her. She stopped then turned around slowly. "And that does include that boy of yours."

Angel watched as TazirVile took to the front of his troops, he seemed a bit different to her, like he either had gained a few more muscles or had a bit more confidence in it that he hadn't the last time she had seen him. Angel looked back at the troops behind her, there was a line of tanks behind her with troops standing or kneeling in front of them ready to fire and there were more troops behind the tanks ready to run in. There were also helicopters at the ready above, just hovering, ready to let loose their missiles. They were ready, she turned back just as she heard TazirVile yell out for the first line of his Goblins to go into the shield, she watched in shocked disbelief as they walked forward then turned their shoulders. They entered the triple shield as if it wasn't there then turned around and started blasting it. Angel leaped up onto the slab wall and swung her sword out from its sheath, she yelled for the troops at the wall to open fire and for the tanks to fire upon the Goblins that were firing at the triple shield.

She wasn't to be left out, the Goblins at the shield were being driven back some by the onslaught of the tanks and rifle fire, she sent five air balls and a fire funnel out which drove the entire line out to the opposite side of the shield. She was about to yell out in victory when, suddenly, the entire front line of the Goblin army in front of the shield ran in. Half stayed at the shield, blasting it to pieces, the rest ran towards her and the troops. She leaped into the air and started twirling, she had her arms pulled in a cross tight against her chest, her body became enveloped in a purple glow. When the purple glow around her body got to its most brightest she shot her arms out and a million purple fire bullets fired out from her body. The front line of the advancing Goblins dropped to their knees, all were impaled by her purple fire bullets. The line behind them ran past, she felt two lasers strike her arm and she leaped down to the moat. She swung her arms down then gracefully turned, when there was a strand of water going around her body she started turning faster. When the water turned a bright yellow she shoved her hands forward, icicle bullets and shards flew out at the advancing Goblins. She made follow-ups by sending chunks of Earth flying in their wake along with sending lightning bolts out. The second line of Goblins dropped to their sides and were passed by the now recovered first line.

"Damn! Do these guys ever quit?" She yelled out loud.

She made the ground rise then sent it rolling back, she sent ground tornadoes and fire tornadoes out, she shoved her hands forward and sent a rolling wind back which slowed the advancing Goblins down some. Next, she made a fire ring around the moat which stopped the Goblins entirely. She back flipped back onto the slab of Earth which protected the now firing without mercy troops then jumped down and ran over to Lieutenant Rollins. It was then that the assault on the shield reached its peak and the shield, which had already started to crack and break, fall down. She ran forward and leaped up on the Earth slab and sent a mighty air blast back towards the troops, it protected them from the falling shards of her now fallen triple shield but she was cut in several places by the shards, mostly on her shoulders and back. Now with the shield down, TazirVile raced in, he overtook the stranglers that had gone in first then charged forward. Angel made a wall of fire shoot up in front of the Earth slab then she shrieked. TazirVile had dropped down, his knees bent and his rear near touching the ground, he leaped clear over her fire wall and swung his arms back. The water in the moat rose up in a wave and doused her fire wall, a black smoke rose up but that was all.

"You shouldn't be using magic sweetheart!" TazirVile exclaimed, then he lightened up when he saw her drop to one knee, her arms encircling her abdomen. "Here, let me take care of that for you."

Master Vile thought that he had been bested, he was now running into the now unprotected town of Stone Canyon heading for the troops that were firing at the Goblins that were now leaping over the Earth wall that Angel had put up, when he saw Angel drop to one of her knees and TazirVile walked up to her he thought that his uncle had come off on top. But as soon as his uncle's hand touched his daughter's abdomen and she was relieved of her universal mate pains she suddenly leaped up over his uncle and ran off. His uncle couldn't follow, he had five humans on him fighting him, he was swinging his sword unmercifully and in front of Master Vile's very own, glowing golden-yellow eyes, he felled three in one swing. Master Vile forgot about his uncle, he directed his sights on his daughter-mate. He hadn't been bested and had a chance to show his uncle up. He headed straight for Angel who had leaped down from the Earth wall, to his surprise she made a trail of fire behind her, she had a group of twenty Goblins chasing after her. He roared and headed straight for her, when she saw him she veered right, he swiped his hand at her and caught her skirt. Angel was wearing a wrap around black skirt with a gold-embroidered beltline and a tight black bra piece which had gold tassels hanging down from it. She had black beads and little gold coins braided in a few strands of her hair and on each upper arm she had gold arm bands. Just the sight of her clothing made him want to rip it off of her, he knew she had been with the gray-haired man that he hated so much. She slowed up some and he saw her hand go to her stomach, a wide smiled spread over his face as he put on a burst of speed. When he reached her he grabbed her, just before he could tighten his hold she pulled to the right then shot forward and went straight, right towards where his mother, grandmother, sister and daughter and his uncle's mother and her husband were standing.

"Tazir really led them into a battle down there," Irka said. "look at all the smoke."

"He really jumped high to get on that wall." Dara Dara said. "Didn't think he could jump like that."

"Tazir has some good reflexes on him and a good set of legs." Cyla spoke up. "Almost like a cricket, he can leap up with ease."

"Can granddad leap like that?" Rita asked.

As if in answer, Cyla pointed towards her son who had just gathered himself up and shot up ten feet from the wall. He landed on the Earth wall with barely a misstep then started swinging his sword hard, he felled ten men with two swipes then advanced on another group. KurukVile had looked like a well muscled jumping bean when he had leaped up, his every move showed his great strength. He was just wearing a pair of brown pants and brown boots, he had left his brown furred robe with his wife, she had it pressed against her tightly. Master Vile had left his breast-plate and robe with Rita, she had his robe around her and was enjoying the warmth it brought her. Rita was just about to point out that her great-grandfather, DuruVile, had just leaped up onto the wall effortlessly when she heard her father yell out. She turned to see her sister charging right at her.

Angel had decided to do a call back on her father and grandfather, when she had leaped from the Earth wall she had gone for the area that Irka, Cyla, Dara Dara and Rita were standing on. She had had a few issues, the pursuing Goblins who were on orders to capture her with harming her and her father who had near caught her when she had been suddenly zapped with pain but luckily the second she felt his hand touch her stomach she was relieved and shot forward, using every bit of her speed to get away then slowing up to save her stamina for later. It was a long run, she had had to increase her speed a few times to keep out of reach of her father, but when she saw her older half-sister who had their father's robe around herself she had ducked her head low. She plowed right into Rita who flew up shrieking then she headed for Dara Dara. Her aunt leaned out of the way of being plowed into but she felt a great pain in her legs just under the knees. When she looked down she saw that her legs had been sliced open and were bleeding badly. Cyla grabbed Irka and they both leaped out of the way screaming at Angel. When Angel was past both women forgot their orders, which were to just stand and watch the fighting. Irka and Cyla ran after Angel, Master Vile ran past them, Angel heard him tell his mother and grandmother to calm down and just watch the fighting. Angel's next target was Ashaklar and her two companions, she had seen TazirVile hand her black sword, Nigrum Gladio, to his mother and she wanted it back.

"Tazzy really outshined himself on that jump," Ashaklar said proudly. "just leaped over that wall of flames like it was nothing."

"A good, gracefully crafted, jump." Cheshire replied. "Kuruk has a powerful jump but I doubt if he'd of been able to leap over that flame wall."

"I doubt it as well." QeetaVile spoke up. "There goes dad."

"A graceful jumper, a powerful jumper and a jumper in between the lot." Cheshire nodded his head. "What's you're ex's problem anyway with Tazir? I see a fine stock man, good muscle and blood. Polite, respectful, intelligent, strong, powerful and..."

"He's got Kuruk so stuck up his tail." QeetaVile replied. "Even with me, at the dinner he was all about Kuruk. That was until the offspring came up, did I tell you how he made everyone feel like crap at the dinner because there was just girls being born and not son's?"

"To the man, son's are everything." Ashaklar sighed. "He loves his daughter's, but he's got son's very high up on his list. He tends to forget about his daughter's, and since Kuruk was his first he favors him above Tazir."

"That's a shame," Cheshire sighed. "Tazir, he might not be Kuruk but he is a damn good son to have."

TazirVile might have been a grown man by the time he had met and started dating his mother, but Cheshire had treated him like a son. Tazir had been made his best man at the wedding, they were in contact every day, Tazir was even open to communicating his problems with him which had made Cheshire happy to know that he was a trusted member of the family. Cheshire was careful not to use the word step-father in the presence of Tazir, he knew it wasn't right to use such a title, but outside he would find himself slipping up in calling Tazir his step-son. Tazir and he would on occasion go out and get a bit tipsy whenever Tazir was on Zeta Ren, it was a way for both men to relieve themselves, to get rid of the pressure and just be free. Besides getting tipsy, Tazir and he would also go out hunting and would practice their skills and go to the shooting ranges whenever Tazir was in town. Ashaklar let them be, knowing that her son did need time to himself to be a man and to have fun. It was surely far from what his own father would do, she knew that DuruVile wouldn't do any of that with Tazir. She knew he'd just look at her and his son then say he had something better in mind to do which included Kuruk then leave Tazir hanging. It was how DuruVile had always been, and it would be the way he'd be forever it seemed unless someone pointed it out and got through the stubborn mess that her ex-husband's brain was. Cheshire was just noting that both Kuruk and Tazir were fighting back-to-back, Kuruk was having trouble with a group of fifteen men, too much for one being to be fighting against regardless of his muscled bulk, while Tazir was having a much better time with his small six man group. Just as Cheshire saw that Tazir had felled the six men and had turned and lopped five of the men's heads off that were fighting his brother he heard someone yelling. He turned around and his O-shaped mouth dropped in shock. He had never seen such a beauty before, he had heard of her from his wife but to see her now in person and running right at him was a big shock.

Ashaklar turned just as her husband did and she howled out, Angel swept by and grabbed her black sword from Ashaklar's hand. She turned wide and headed back the way she had come, she left a parting gift of a large air ball flying back at both Ashaklar and Cheshire, the latter who grabbed Ashaklar and pulled her out of the way, he was blown clean off of his feet but got up, he was unharmed. Angel, with Master Vile and the Goblins that were still pursuing her, ran straight back to the fighting. She slid her black sword into the sheath that her pearl-white sword would normally be in then shot her arms back. A white fire blast shot her forward, she swung her arms underneath of her and rose up, making a white flaming funnel form underneath of her. She flew right past the Goblins and went for the Earth wall, she left her father who was shouting for her to down-power immediately. When she got to the Earth wall she swung her white fire funnel from under her at the Goblins and her great-uncle and grandfather. The Goblins on the wall, TazirVile and KurukVile were instantly swung off of the wall.

"Head to second position now!" Angel yelled. "Run, now!"

Angel ran at the far back as the remaining troops, out of two thousand in the first position only five hundred remained, the rest were lying on the ground either on their sides, back or stomach. She looked for DuruVile frantically as she made an air wall form just behind the Earth wall, she found her great-grandfather just as TazirVile leaped cleanly over the air wall and ran straight at her. He swept his hands back and the air wall dropped, his Goblin army, her grandfather and father all ran in behind him. DuruVile was standing by a tank, his arm was cut open and was bleeding but he seemed to be searching for something. When he saw her he started running, she found out fast what he was searching for, it was her. Second position was in the middle of the town, a good three miles away. Seeing that her father's side of the family was after her she decided to do the Copier spell, she split into five and veered right along with one of her copies. Her father ran after one of her copies while her grandfather veered left going after another. Only TazirVile and DuruVile ran after her, they were running pretty fast behind her and were starting to close in when she saw a building that had partially fallen over. She ran over to it, jumped onto the swayed roof then swung her arms back, she moved one of her arms out in front of her as she flew off on an air board. She landed on another buildings roof and started running, she glanced back once and saw TazirVile leap onto the building she was on, DuruVile stopped short then leaped down to the ground and started running. When the building's roof started exploding around her she thought that her great-grandfather was sending elemental fire attacks at her but then when she looked down she saw that not only was he running alongside her on the ground but he was also not firing the attacks. She looked back and saw that TazirVile was the one firing the attacks. She turned around and leaped, tucking herself in tight during so, to the building across from the one she had been on. An air blast struck her in the back and she dropped hard on her side on the building's roof, she skidded along for a short while before transforming into her dragon-form and flew off.

"Captain O'Nell," Angel said into her radio. "Lieutenant Rollins, where are you?"

"Angel, we're in position and fighting Goblins." Lieutenant Rollins' voice came through her radio.

"Second position?" Angel veered right to avoid a fire ball that was meant to flame her wings.

"No, third." Lieutenant Rollins said. "Best get here fast, we are getting our asses kicked!"

"Get the survivors to the boats and out to sea." Angel ordered. "I'm on my way."

Angel flew off, she rolled to avoid a series of fire balls and streams then dropped. She flew abreast to the ground, her claws dragged and made small grooves in the street underneath of her. When she lifted up she felt a stinging pain in her left hand. She looked down and saw that TazirVile was flinging his hands at her madly, he was sending acid at her trying to catch her wings. She veered left then heard a rip, she glanced to the left and saw that her left wing was torn, she was losing altitude fast. Angel struggled, she flapped her wings hard, trying to keep up in the air, she had just reached the top of the buildings when she felt someone jump onto her back. She looked back just as she felt her wings being ripped from her back, DuruVile was on her back. Angel turned upside down and he, not having his knees locked on her, fell from her back. She changed back to her true form, swept her arms to the side to avoid crashing to the ground then ran forward towards the docks which were two hundred feet away.

He had kept a down low during the whole fight, allowing his grandfather, father, brother, and uncle to do the fighting while he just waited. He was fresh and full of fight and when his niece ran onto the dock he charged forward, roaring, his sword held out. Angel, when she saw Triskull running at her, swung her black sword from her pearl-white swords sheath and swung them together, there was a flash of light then the two swords became one, the pearl-white and black mingled to being a shiny gray, the blade got a light blue swirl around it. When she reached Triskull she swung her sword hard. There was a series of sparks then she ducked to avoid his sword which had been coming at her, she swung her sword over her shoulders and felt sparks striking and burning her exposed skin. She twirled around five times, catching Triskull's sword each time then she ran with her sword and collided with him, this time when their swords met an explosion happened, it drove both apart. Angel saw that the boats were too far away to run and jump into, she was stuck on the docks.

"Niece," Triskull said as he walked forward.

"Uncle," Angel rolled her shoulders.

"I hear you did bad again by cheating on my brother." Triskull shook her finger twice and tsked. "Foe shame, and with my uncle, your great-uncle to boot. A disgrace!"

"Ready to lose your arm again, Uncle Triskull?" Angel mocked her uncle. "How about the rest of your horn as well?"

KurukVile reached the docks first and when he saw the spectacle in front of him he howled in horror, his youngest son and granddaughter were locked in a fierce battle. The water underneath of them was boiling because Angel was sending spells out which his son was deflecting. Whenever their swords met a series of sparks flew back which drove both away. KurukVile ran forward to stop the fight just as he saw his youngest son leap over his granddaughter. Triskull, right in front of KurukVile who had just reached the dock that he and Angel were on, side kicked Angel hard in the stomach and sent her off into the water. He was about to leap in after her when suddenly his father's sword slammed into his own. The sheer force of his father's swing was enough to break his sword in half and send him falling back. His father kicked him in the side then bent down and grabbed him by the chain that ran down from his spiked collar to his belt.

"What are you doing?" KurukVile shouted in his face. "She's pregnant you idiot! You could have just made her lose the baby!"

"So what father!" Triskull exclaimed, he tried to push his father away from him but his father yanked him up, their faces were now two inches apart. "What? You said that any spore of hers that isn't my brothers is to be removed, I was only helping to..."

"She is carrying the offspring of your uncle's!" KurukVile shouted in his youngest son's face. "Tazir is her dominant Universal Mate you lummox!"

TazirVile ran up and caught most of what had been exchanged between his brother and youngest nephew, he was flooded with worry and when he saw Angel run off he tore off after her. Angel had just reached the far end of the dock when she suddenly slid to a stop then turned. She stopped again then backed up against a pole, TazirVile saw the reason for her stopping and turning around. His father and Master Vile, whom he called simply Vile, walked up. TazirVile slowed up to a fast walk and was just sliding his sword into its sheath when KurukVile ran past him. Angel had a sword with her, a pretty gray one which had a light blue swirl down the blade, and she swung it at him. He ducked down to avoid it then swung his own, a large explosion of sparks ran out from the two swords then Angel turned and ran down the dock. TazirVile and his brother tore off after her. TazirVile leaped high and landed in front of her, she stopped and turned then stood in place, her head was going back and forth.

"Alright Angel, enough now." KurukVile said. "After that little spat with my irresponsible son you need to come with us now and get checked out. He kicked you rather hard."

"Angel honey, lower the sword." TazirVile said. "Please, hand me the sword and..."

Angel had been prepared for this, she had stuffed two of TazirVile's hand crafted necklaces in her pocket before coming to Stone Canyon and she quickly jabbed her hand into her pocket to removed them. She had the necklace that had the thick plastic hourglass that had water in it with a powder floating inside on it in her hand and she quickly tossed it at TazirVile who caught it. He looked down at it for a short while then he looked up at her, DuruVile had just walked up behind KurukVile, he didn't look happy about TazirVile standing in place.

"What are you waiting for you idiot!" DuruVile suddenly exploded. "She's right there, her sword is down, charge and grab her!"

"Where did you get this?" TazirVile asked, he held the necklace up. "It looks like something I made a very long time ago."

"That's because it is the something you made a long time ago." Angel replied. "It's one of the necklaces you made when you was a kid, one that the bastard behind my grandfather took and intended to destroy in front of you after you couldn't finish your supper after he had beat you."

"Boy!" DuruVile shouted. "Get your head out of your ass and leap at her!"

Angel dug into her pocket and took out the necklace that had a silver chain that had a bright ruby surrounded by black metal hanging from it and the beaded necklace with a skeletal bat hanging down from the string, she placed these over the blade of her great-uncle's sword and he took them shakily. DuruVile shouted at him to get a grip and get her and KurukVile asked his brother if he needed him to kick his brown boot up his ass to get going. TazirVile glanced up at Angel suddenly then walked towards her, he swung his sword down into its sheath. He was reached towards her to grab her when she suddenly reached into her bra piece and took out the last necklace, she had put it in her bra piece because it looked rather fragile but it had turned out rather strong and durable. He pulled back and gasped when he saw the gold chained necklace that had a real Cobra's head hanging down from it held in her hand. Angel held it out to him and he took it gingerly.

"You're a much better father than your own." Angel said. "Ten times better, actually."

"Watch your mouth!" DuruVile exclaimed.

"Young lady! You know nothing of my father's raising of his kids, how dare you." KurukVile chided her. "Apologize!"

"No, because I meant what I friggin' said." Angel turned and faced her grandfather. "Obviously that goes double on the brother part as well, surely you've shown no understanding, love or respect towards him."

"You're about to get a good smacking here Little Girl." KurukVile said angrily at Angel.

"Or did you not know that your father beat and tried to kill Taz behind me several times just to make his elemental powers awaken from their dormant state?" Angel exclaimed. When her grandfather pulled back then looked at his father incredulously she nodded her head.

"You lie!" KurukVile exclaimed. "My father... our father would never do that! He was hard in disciplining us for a reason, it shaped us up, made us into men!"

"Figured as such," Angel turned around once when she felt TazirVile's fingers brush up against the back of her arm. "poppa's favorite, his clone, his soldier boy and shadow. Always got the best of words, of praise, of support and love while the secondborn got squat."

"Angel," TazirVile said then clammed up, he was obviously very shaken up.

"Wouldn't even know that you're own little brother is hurting inside deeply because his own father has betrayed him." Angel yelled out. "Your father's so much on his kids showing him respect that he's forgotten that he should also show respect to his kids."

"Keep it up," DuruVile said sinisterly. "keep wagging that tongue, Girl."

"Or do I need to mention that he has the Overlidjen Genen and Verdwijnen Zaadbal potions in a box in his ship." Angel crossed her arms, DuruVile suddenly backed off, very alarmed.

"S-she's c-crazy!" DuruVile stammered when KurukVile and TazirVile looked at him sharply. "Insane! I'd never make o-o-or use them potions of any of my get!"

"Then why did you write in your journal that you had them in a box in your and Cyla's bedroom chamber on your ship?" Angel asked. "Same goes for... the Dodelijk potion."

That got the reaction that she was hoping for, her father and grandfather turned and started pelting DuruVile with questions while TazirVile charged forward. He grabbed his father by his throat then slugged his fist up into his face. Angel backed down the dock slowly, towards a small boat that was tied off at the end. When she got to the end of the dock she jumped into the boat, she punched her hand out and made the rope burn free from the dock's pillar then she swung her arms out. A wave suddenly swept her out to sea, she started rolling her arms like they were pin wheels, making the waves move her along faster until she was very far away from shore and her father's side of the family. The boat that Lieutenant Rollins, Captain O'Nell and the surviving members of the assembled troops that had fought the Goblins was directly ahead, she shoved her arms back and made a large wave which swept her small boat at theirs. When her small boat struck theirs she stood up, she punched her hands down and an air funnel forced her up, she stepped off of it then grabbed the remains of her air funnel and swung them towards the bow of the boat, the remains of her air funnel made the large boat fly out to sea. Lieutenant Rollins ran up to her once he knew she was on the boat and safe.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"Perfectly peachy." she replied, she then glanced down. "Need a doctor asap for a check-up. Uncle Triskull gave me a pretty strong side kick in the stomach."

"There's one where we're heading, we were just waiting for you to show up." Lieutenant Rollins signaled for the boat to head to Hawaii.

"Think I made a mess for DuruVile to clean up back there." Angel said proudly. "Belted out about the potions he had made, about him beating TazirVile as a kid, and I gave TazirVile a few gifts."

"A few slaps?" a nearby soldier who had a bandage around his head asked.

"No, some necklaces he had made as a kid and had thought his father had destroyed as a form of punishment." Angel replied. When the soldier looked at her funny she walked forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. "My great-uncle was beat pretty badly, near killed several times, by his father. Now my father and grandfather know that and they also know that DuruVile was planning on making his son impotent with a potion."

"Sounds like a typical bastard daddy." the soldier replied.

"He is." Angel nodded her head. "He most surely is."


	37. Chapter 37

There was something in the vast universe known at Family Week which was akin to Thanksgiving on Earth but very different since it was actually celebrated throughout the week. All of ones family moved into the family's starters house for a single week and got together for a large meal each day, for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Old stories were shared, old memories and a lot of laughs were sent around along with the usual drinks and platters of food. The Surfeit Family was minus three members, everyone but TazirVile and his daughter, EshalVile and TazirVile sister, QeetaVile were sitting at the table in DuruVile's house having a great time. Everyone but DuruVile himself. He was secretly stewing and depressed, stewing over Angel Irene spilling the beans on him about the potions he had made and was keeping in his and his wife's bedroom chamber on their ship and turning one of his son's against him. He had shared his journal entries of the past few weeks with his oldest son when he had gotten back to camp, it wasn't because he had been demanded to show them, he had wanted to. Kuruk had read them then had gone off on his own, saying he was purely disgusted with him. Both he and Vile had taken off with their families and ships to a different location leaving him with his wife. Tazir, when he had gone up to him to do a talking session, had turned on him and had opened up fully. He had done it right in front of his mother, sister and his mother's husband, each word that had come from his mouth had angered him so much and he had been about to pound his son into the ground until the final sentence was shouted out. That final sentence of declaring that he was sick of being around his father and didn't want his father anywhere around him or his daughter had hit a nerve strongly. He had tried to call his son back, in a blind panic, but his son had walked off in a huff. Ashaklar and given him a quick hug then had ushered him away, Qeeta had walked behind him then had turned and said that his sentence went double for her. The man named Cheshire Ubalki had glared at him angrily and had declared that if he came anywhere near his family, which included Tazir and Qeeta he had said, he'd be in dire trouble. He had been left alone, a great fear had filled him, he had become terrified of what was happening, that he was losing his children, then when he had seen his son's Goblin army enter into their army ship and lift off and his son's ship taking off the shit had hit the fan. He had dropped to his knees and had near cried, his heart had filled with dread and fear. Dread over possibly losing his son's, dread over him writing in his journal about the potions and making them, dread over losing one of his daughter's and fear that he'd be walking around with three less children and one less grandchild. His anger was directed fully on Angel Irene, for running her mouth and making this whole mess happen. Kuruk had come around after five horrifying days, they were talking and things were heading back the way they use to be between he and his oldest son. DuruVile had explained how things had been with him when Tazir had been growing up, his frustrations and all.

"You're a family man, dad, like I." KurukVile had said to him. "But, unlike I you took a more gentle approach to raising my children. Yes, like you I was tough and had them training quite a lot, Vile was a prodigy, but I didn't beat them up for not showing a specific power. I accepted them for who they were, they're not me, they have me in them, they have my blood in them and I love them like a father should, but I never pushed them to do a power that they couldn't nor did I ever hurt them for not showing a talent which I had. That's one thing I learned from you when I was growing up, you was hard on showing acceptance. I accept my kids for who they are and I love them for who they are, they don't have to be conquerors or parents for me to show them love or to accept them, they're my kids."

That had hurt, that had made him go off for a small walk in his garden for an hour. He had been hard and tough on all of his children but more so with his son's than his daughter's and much more so with Tazir that with Kuruk. Yes, he did have to admit that he favored Kuruk over Tazir and he wasn't going to let that change, but he did love Tazir too. Tazir was his secondborn son, he might not be as strong or powerful as his favorite son but he was his son and he loved him. After his talk with Kuruk he had tried calling Tazir up. He had sat at his black and gold French phone for two days, constantly rolling the dial, adding in the numbers, leaving messages for Tazir to get in contact with him and that he wanted to talk with him. He had gotten no calls back, and then when Qeeta had not shown up at his house after all of his other daughter's had, along with their respective families, husbands and daughter's and his one grandson who he was thrilled to of held for the first time, he had gotten very worried. He had called her up and started leaving her messages, asking where she was and what was going on and if she was alright. He had gotten no calls back, no messages, nothing on his sixth born daughter, his only daughter through his marriage to Ashaklar. When Family Week had begun he had had to accept that there was something seriously wrong, it was now day four of Family Week and so far, no calls or appearances of his secondborn son or sixth born daughter.

"So, Irka, you're having number four?" Zajra said, she had a bowl of green and red swirl cherry pudding with a tinge of lemon juice and a lemon wedge and peel in front of her.

"Yes, shy two weeks of being three months." Irka replied.

"How you planning on having a fifth afterwards?" Zajra asked.

"Yes," KurukVile and Irka replied together.

DuruVile looked at Zajra, this was one of his daughter's that had a partner of the same sex. She was a short woman, standing only five foot three inches she had light tanned skin and deep purple hair on her head and a ring of long dark brown hair around her waist. Her ears were slightly sticking out from her head and she had peach colored eyes. She wore a little bit of make-up, not much but enough to bring out her pretty looks. Zajra was wearing a red gown that had sequins of black and gold on the top and bottom, a Z was embroidered on the chest-part of her dress in gold. She had red party gloves on her hands that went up to her elbows, her silver painted fingernails poked out from small cut-out holes at the end of the gloves. Beside Zajra was her same-sex partner, Poa, who was a goat-woman wearing a blue shirt and blue pants and blue shoes on her feet. Poa had long white fur rolling down the sides of her head and black cloven hooves.

"Do you know the gender yet?" Vaiba asked. "Or are you going to keep it secret?"

"You know, we're thinking about keeping the baby's gender a secret as a surprise." KurukVile replied, he then leaned forward. "I say a boy but she's the decider here."

"Something's leaning me towards another son." Irka said.

"I wouldn't mind a baby brother." Triskull spoke up. "But, uhm, a baby sister I wouldn't also mind having."

Vaiba was one of his daughter's that had inherited a lot from her mother's father's side of the family, he had gone and gotten her checked to be sure that she was his daughter and had looked like a fool when the results had come out saying that she was surely his. Vaiba had long, burgundy colored hair and deep brown eyes and she was about five foot nine and a half inches tall. She was wearing a blue blouse with a brown belt around it and brown pants, on her feet were brown boots. Beside Vaiba was her husband, Majeer, who was a four-foot seven-inch Cowerki that had multi-colored brown and black fur all over his body and bear-like ears. He had a brown band over his chest and brown pants and shoes on. On either side of them were their three daughter's, twins Takke and Nekke and Aesa, all who looked like a combination of their parents, Takken had beside her her husband, Kokan, who was a Wraline. Kokan had strong, bear-like arms and legs, a muscle hard stomach covered in tan fur and a bald head. He was wearing a brown tuxedo and shoes. Sitting between Takke and Kokan was their son, and DuruVile's only great-grandson, Tarav.

"So, Vile, anymore planned?" Daispa asked.

"What?" Master Vile looked up, he had shifted a bite of grilled steak to one side of his mouth to speak.

"Anymore children with Angel?" Daispa asked.

"At the moment, no." Master Vile replied, he had swallowed the bite of grilled steak and was making a face because it wasn't going down correctly. He reached over and grabbed his glass of Lava Juice quickly and downed half of it.

"You still haven't caught her yet, have you?" Bellatan asked lightly.

"No."

"We think he'll be having a grandchild here in the next few months." Irka spoke up.

Bellatan and Daispa were twins, his only twin offspring, and they looked very alike except for their outfits. Bellatan was wearing a brown dress and boots while Daispa was wearing a blue shirt and skirt, a small bit of her belly was showing but that was all, she had blue heels on her feet. Both had glowing green eyes, exactly like their father's, and bleach blonde hair, their skin was a milky silver color. Both stood five foot ten inches tall but Daispa was petite while Bellatan was sturdy in build. Neither were married, but both had their same-sex partners, who were also twins, with them. Bellatan was with Canere while Daispa was with Chokota, both Canere and Chokota were clown-like beings wearing tight, multi-colored suits, Chokota had orange poms on her suit while Canere had long white cuffs on hers, Canere had puffy white hair while Chokota had long chocolate brown hair, both had white eyes.

"A grandchild?" Bekla looked up from her Shams and Pork. "Rita! Zedd! Congratulations!"

"No, not us." Rita chuckled. "Not yet, we're not ready yet for babies."

"Rito?" Bekla looked at Rito who was shaking his head slowly, he was still recovering from his injuries that his younger half-sister had given him during their fight two months before.

"It's still a touchy subject for our son," Irka leaned forward. "he hasn't come around to accepting it yet."

"Accepting?" Whosla looked up sharply. "What, of having a grandchild? Vile, it's a great experience! Doesn't mean you're old, because you're not. You're forever, you will live forever."

Whosla looked like her mother to a T except that her eyes were like her father's, she was wearing a green dress with a black belt around the waist and green heels. Beside her sat her husband, Zebyr, who was a lizard-like man with a frill around his neck, he had a green and blue scaled body and white lizard-like nails and eyes. He was wearing a brown jacket, white shirt and vest and black pants, on his feet were black shoes. Alongside them were their children, all girls and all looking like their father. Bekla looked like a combination of DuruVile and his first wife, Dapira. She had the elongated ears which were tan in color with white Tiger-like stripes on them and glowing green eyes with yellow pupils. She was wearing a purple dress that had gold designs on it and black stitching on the hems and collar-line and purple heels that had chains around the heel. Sitting beside her was her husband, Keibo, who was a Vronkin, a strong and sturdy man that had a worm-like body and pencil thin arms. He was wearing a white tuxedo. Beside them were their three daughter's who were a combination of their parents.

"Well, since we're on the subject..." Irka sighed then leaned forward. "There had been an issue come up between our son and Angel."

"And Tazir." KurukVile added.

"Yes, you see..." Irka was stuggling to find the right words which would not upset her son who was rubbing his temples. "Tazir turned out to be her... dominant universal mate and she's... pregnant with his child."

"What!" AraimeVile exclaimed. "No, our Twiggy didn't..."

"Yes, he got Angel pregnant." Irka nodded her head. "She should be, if she's still pregnant, three and a half months along now."

"If she's still pregnant?" AzvraVile repeated. "She didn't do a repeat did she? I heard she aborted Vile's first child with her, did she..."

"In the last fight my youngest son ran up and side kicked her in the stomach." KurukVile turned and gave Triskull, who he had really given hell for the past two weeks, a glaring look. "She disappeared after that so we don't know if she is still with child or not."

AraimeVile, or as everyone called her Araime, was KurukVile's older sister, she was five foot ten inches tall and had glowing blue eyes with white pupils and blue skin. She was completely earless and had an unemotional looking face. She was wearing a light blue dress that pulled down in the front and light blue shoes. AzvraVile was KurukVile's younger sister and looked like a combination of her mother, Cyla, and father. She had small ears which stuck out slightly from her head that were dark blue that had black Tiger-like stripes on then and dark blue skin, her eyes were a light glowing green with light yellow pupils. AzvraVile, or as everyone called her Azvra, was wearing a tight black dress that had red swirls on the front and black boots. Neither Azvra or Araime were married.

"How along would she be around now?" AraimeVile asked.

"Three months and a week and four days, about." Irka replied.

"So, would this one be Vile's grandchild or..." AraimeVile started to ask, Master Vile was shaking his head.

"No, his grandchild." KurukVile replied. "My, uh, first great-grandchild and, uh, niece or nephew."

"Is she with Tazir now?" Azvra asked. "Is that why he and she isn't here or..."

"There was something come up," DuruVile spoke up. "Angel sparked a fuss between he and I and Qeeta and I haven't seen him or heard from him in a week and four days now."

"He'll come around," Irka said. "both he and Qeeta will come around. Just give them some time."

"So, what happened?" Whosla asked. "What was said?"

"That he didn't want me anywhere around him or his daughter and was sick of me." DuruVile swallowed hard after saying that, that sentence still stung him hard. Cyla patted him on the back.

"He'll come around," Zajra said. "he never was one to fully stay away. He loves you, don't fret over it."

"Yeah daddy," Kulabai said. "trust us. We know Tazzy, he said the same to all of us at one time and he came around after a short stay away. You haven't lost him."

DuruVile smiled at his thirdborn daughter from his first marriage, she had a way of always cheering him up and at the moment, she had done just that. Kulabai was a tall lizard-like woman with elongated ears that had a scaly-appearance, she was green and yellow in color with glowing yellow eyes. She was wearing a green shirt, a green and white skirt and green shoes, she was single and was another of his daughter's who preferred the same sex in looking for a partner. With his daughter's uplifting words he stood up and held his glass high above his head. He was at the head of the long, fully stone table that was strewn with food and beverages, the large windows cast in a glow that further upped his mood. The dining room was huge, and it had potted plants in green and white vases and hanging vine plants and ferns that were hung from the ceiling. A series of small, circular red lights were arranged like an S in the ceiling, the floor was green and white diamond vinyl while the walls were a light green.

"To the family!" DuruVile Surfeit said loudly. "To our family, past, present and future. To the ones that are no longer with us, and to the ones here and that are not here. To the ones not born yet and to the ones who will come at a later date, have yet to be conceived. I love all of you to death. You are my family, my life, my heart, my blood, my life's work and my joy. There has never been nor will ever be a finer made family. My father would be proud to know you are all carrying his blood, and are continuing the reach and line of this fine family."

"To the family!" everyone yelled at once then drank their Lava Juices, Bubbly, wines, sparkles and champagnes.

Cheshire didn't like what he was seeing, Tazir had been going off on his own, walking around in back of the house that he and his mother lived in, being quiet, doing odd and end jobs like feeding the horses, chickens, goats and sheep, washing clothing and dishes or just plain going off on his own to just stare into endless space. Cheshire knew something was dreadfully wrong with the man that he called behind his back his step-son but he had not gained the courage to walk up and ask him outright what it was. The night before after a large meal with both his and Ashaklar's family at the table, who were all staying in the mansion with them for the week of the holiday season, TazirVile had barely touched his food. He had mumbled quite a bit, not said much and had tended to his daughter when she had started to misbehave but that was all. Around his neck hung the necklace he had made as a child that had the thick plastic hourglass that had water in it with a powder floating inside, Cheshire had caught Tazir fingering the hourglass several times and he believed that he was thinking about that day when the necklace had been taken from him, and when it had been returned. Cheshire had asked Ashaklar while in bed three days before if her son was going to be alright, she had rolled over and said she didn't know.

It wasn't just Tazir that had Cheshire worried sick, Qeeta was also acting strange. She was talking, but had a far away look in her eye that scared him. She was half there, half in a zombie state. She'd do things in a half silence, mumble to herself then go off on her own. He had caught her crying twice. It was that no-good DuruVile Surfeit and his horrible words and ideas on love, Cheshire had thought when he had seen Qeeta, he had no idea what was up with Tazir though. He thought it might have been Angel and their unborn, she was again missing, would be three and a half months along now if she was still pregnant, it might even be a combination of things on Tazir's mind. Angel and her unborn child, his brother, his father, his daughter and maybe even the Bula Galaxy which he was still hoping to conquer. That night, when the stars were all hidden behind thick gray clouds and the moon was black, Cheshire decided to walk up and plain ask Tazir what was wrong. He had a glass of Cherry Wine with him and a flask of the heavy stuff.

"Tazir," Cheshire walked up. "how's it going for you?"

"Mmmmmnnnnot good." TazirVile said in a mere mumble. "Messed up."

"Don't let that bastard take over the good you have in that evil heart of yours." Cheshire said. When TazirVile said nothing Cheshire nudged him with his elbow. "Come on, Tazzy. Get over it, you're ten times better than that man that made you. You have heart, compassion, you understand and..."

"I use to, don't think I want them anymore." TazirVile interrupted Cheshire. "They cause problems."

"They make you a fine man." Cheshire said loudly. "You're the best of his lot, even over that hunk Kuruk." When TazirVile said nothing Cheshire grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him to facing him. "Don't let him in, son. He's made you think that you are wrong, badly made, badly created, a weakling when you aren't. Look at what you have in front of you. The Vaisha Galaxy, the Andromeda Galaxy, you're a father of one with another on the way and you have a Universal Mate."

"Had, don't think I have anymore." TazirVile replied. "Don't think she's pregnant anymore and think it's the best as I don't think she's mine."

"Oh balldinash!" Cheshire exclaimed, he waved his hand sideways. "Angel is yours, the scroll says she is yours and you are her dominant mate."

"Think they made a mistake." TazirVile sighed. "I can't of been fully meant for her. Who would want a man like me? I'm weak and spineless, can't even get in good with my old man."

"The Gods never make mistakes!" Cheshire yelled loudly in shock. "You are not weak! That man is weak for even saying and thinking that of you! You lead your troops into battle, you run smack in front where all the firing happens, you don't hang back like you're brother then join in after the bulk has been dealt with. You jump right in, you lead while fighting and fight while leading."

"I'm a fool for leading my troops in." TazirVile said miserably.

Cheshire looked at TazirVile hard, he couldn't believe the misery that the man had rolling off of him. He truly believed he was weak, a loser, someone who didn't deserve what he had worked so hard for. Cheshire felt anger swell up in him and he placed his glass and flask down on the railing, Ashaklar had just walked out and when she saw her husband swipe his hand at her son her hands flew to her face and she gasped out loudly. Cheshire was now yelling at her son, telling him that all he had done for himself, the conquering, the leading of his troops into battle, the estates, his daughter, his upcoming child and Angel were all something to be proud of. QeetaVile walked out and stood in stunned shock as her brother started babbling, saying he didn't want any of it, that it was all a mistake, that he was a mistake and that he wished someone would off him and soon. Cheshire slapped him again and demanded that he stop and listen to what he was saying. When TazirVile broke down Cheshire shook his head.

"This is not the step-son that I had two years ago!" Cheshire shouted. "This is his shadow, his shell, where did my strong, confident, happy, strong-minded and smart step-son go? Where did the step-son who spoke so happily, who had everything and was happy with his accomplishments, who had started getting back to being that way a few months ago when he had his universal mate with him?"

"Cheshire!" Ashaklar exclaimed.

"My step-son, TazirVile Surfeit, the man who lived his life as he wanted to and not because someone else ordered him to live it is the man I want in my house not this babbling wimp of a man who says all that he was given, all that he has worked so hard to get and has a daughter and an upcoming child with his universal mate!" Cheshire exclaimed. "This here, this is an abomination, this is not a man in front of me! Begone out of my house and do not return until you've gotten yourself together! You're not entering back until you've gone back to what you was before that sick, disrespectful, disgrace of a father of yours returned to the life of the known."

Ashaklar watched as her son ran off, she worried greatly and when Cheshire walked up and passed her she saw that in his face he had been serious. TazirVile ran down her driveway and turned then went towards the town nearest her, she had it in her mind to go get the carriage to go after him and comfort him but there was something stopping her. She felt that this was suppose to happen, that her son needed this run, that he needed his step-father whom she would not ever call him that to her son and daughter's faces to give him the boot off of the land which both she and he owned and ran. When QeetaVile walked up next to her then looked to be gathering herself to run after her brother Ashaklar grabbed her arm. She shook her head then turned and went back into the house, Qeeta stayed behind for a short while then turned and followed her mother. Sometimes, Ashaklar thought, a mother needs to let her children run off to be alone with their thoughts. To regain their composure, to go back to the way that they were. With this thought in mind she went to the next room and joined in with the family and their conversation.

He ran, he ran from his mother and Cheshire's house, from their land, from everything. Tears streamed down from his eyes and grew fat on his goggled glasses then dropped down his face. He passed by a bunch of boys playing, two brothers who were playing stick fight, he ran past a cluster of teenagers that were making cuts in a tree, he ran past a mail carrier, a man and woman holding hands, a woman walking her pet dog and then he turned left and went to a fountain. He lost his footing and dropped to his knees, the knees of his brown pants scraped away as did the skin on his knees. He crawled over to the fountain and looked down into it. He looked at his reflection and then he heard his father's voice, so deep and hurtful, so there in thickness it almost made him feel like his father was right beside him.

"Look at you, a man with the Surfeit blood running in his veins crying like this." his father's voice said to him. "A pathetic loser, not fit to propagate, not fit to be a conqueror, not even fit to be called my son. You're a mistake just like your sister, a mistake which I tried to fix so many years ago. You shouldn't be carrying the blood of a Surfeit in you, Surfeit's are strong, confident people. You're not that, you're not your brother! You're not your brother you're not your brother you're not..."

He broke down and started crying again, he believed it, he believed every word of it. He tore his jacket and shirt off and looked at the scars on his arms. A Surfeit wouldn't carry such marks, he tore his goggled glasses off and tore them in half before throwing them into the fountain. A Surfeit wouldn't wear such things, a Surfeit had good eyesight, in darkness and in light, in mid-light, in mid-dark. He made acid flow from his fingers, a Surfeit wouldn't do Acidic Powers, a Surfeit would do elemental and energy powers. He looked at his muscled lanky body, a Surfeit's body would be big and muscled, a Surfeit would stand tall at over six-foot three not be six-foot one in height. A Surfeit would have more than one child... a Surfeit would have a son...a Surfeit would have large galaxies under their control... He heard all of this going through his head, Tazir heard all of it, it wouldn't go away, it kept rolling around in his head. With tears still streaming down his face he stood up, he had no idea he was walking, he was a zombie, he was not there fully. He had no idea where he went or where he sat down. He sat with his legs far apart, his hands bunched together, his head pointed down at his feet looking at nothing in particular.

"Hello son."

He barely heard him, he raised his head and saw a white and gold robed Zetakin with triangular-shaped shiny red eyes standing over him. He nodded his head then looked back down, the Zetakin sat down beside him and said nothing for a short while then he placed his hand on Tazir's shoulder lightly. Tazir hunched his shoulders up, he wanted no comfort, he just wanted to be alone, alone with his father's words buzzing around in his head telling him the truth. Telling him how worthless he was, how much of a mistake he had been in his life, how much it had been a mistake that he had been born and how much of a disappointment he was. Tazir dropped his head, a sobbing sigh escaped him which made his whole body shake.

"You're him, aren't you?" the priest said. "TazirVile Surfeit?"

TazirVile shook his head. "I'm not a Surfeit. I'm half a Surfeit, a shell of a Surfeit. The leftovers, the mistake and great disappointment."

"Son, you are who you are." the priest said. "From what I hear you're a great man, a great conqueror and father."

"They are wrong," TazirVile said distantly. "I am not great, I am no father or conqueror. I am hollow, forever to be. Was born this way and will perish this way. I am a failure, not my brother."

"Son, every being is created differently." the priest said. "No one being was created with the same powers, the same wiring of the brain, the same emotions or body build. No one being has the same destiny. Each being is different."

"I am no Surfeit, not even able to capture my universal mate and unborn child. I have been tricked, horribly tricked into thinking I am something I am not." TazirVile said blankly.

"Son, come with me." the priest said.

The priest had seen and talked to beings that had gone through similar things as what was going through TazirVile Surfeit's mind. He had seen and helped the abused, he had seen and helped women who couldn't bear children, he had helped children who were lost because their parents were being too hard on them. He had seen and helped drug addicts and alcoholics and he had helped plenty of people who were really down in their life. He tapped TazirVile's shoulder and led him to his small office which had a fainting couch in it. He had TazirVile lie down on the couch then grabbed a bowl of Holy Water, he pulled a chair up and then sprinkled the Holy Water on TazirVile's body, starting at his head and ending at his feet before repeating.

"Oh merciful Gods, see this being and have pity," he started praying. "show him the light, show him the love and the way. Show him what strength is and what compassion and understanding is. Show him the light, take the shadow of his former man and lift it, bring his former man back, return him to his former glory. Give him strength, give him love and understanding. Amen."

TazirVile had no idea how it happened but suddenly he felt as if he had been lifted out of his body, it started slow and easy then got fast. When it ended he was standing in an all white room that had white smoke billowing around his legs. He looked around once then stood in place, he felt his heart fill with dread again and he dropped to his knees. He truly thought this was the answer, that this was the end of him, that the Universal Gods were going to take him away forever, forever away from the the hurt, the sorrow, the tempered existence he had been born and raised and was currently living in. When a blue light shone on him he looked up, the blue light was joined by two golden lights which were pulsating. Tears were streaming down his face, he felt them, one of the golden lights came forward and he felt it enter him, go through and then exit out the other side. The other golden light did the same. When the blue light entered him he gasped out, he closed his eyes and held his arms out, the tears had stopped and his heart felt light. When the blue light exited him it started rotating around him, the golden lights joined it.

"TazirVile Surfeit," the blue light said in a God-like voice. "you are not finished in this life. You have many more children to father, many fine times ahead of you with your picked mate. Your job is not over with in this life, you have a very long existence to live and be happy for."

"End the sorrow and be happy," the first gold light said in a feminine God-like voice. "enjoy what you have, enjoy what you have yet to have. Enjoy your life with your mate, let no other upset you or unbalance you."

"Return to find your mate, return to find your body and strength." the second gold light said in a male God-like voice. "Return to your life and live it the way you chose, for no other can be TazirVile Surfeit. No other can live as TazirVile Surfeit."

"No other can be TazirVile Surfeit." the three lights said.

"How, how do I catch her, how was I meant for her?" TazirVile asked. "How when she runs, how when my family wants me out of her life?"

"See and hear and ignore, she will come, she will bear many Surfeit's by you. Many son's and daughter's." the blue light said. "Time is patience, time is love. Remain true to yourself."

"Remain true to yourself..." the two gold lights said.

Remain true to yourself... he heard it over and over again as he felt his body fall down gently. He felt as if he was a feather, being set down gently. When he opened his eyes he saw that the priest was over him, looking down at him. TazirVile sat up and rubbed his arms which were covered in goosepimples, had he really been where he was and had he really heard the Universal Gods talking to him? When the priest touched his shoulder he jumped up, he looked at the priest in a bewildered state then slowly stood up. He had heard that in times of dire trouble, of when a being is in dire straights of emotion or considering offing his or her life the Universal Gods came in to show them the way and offer advice. He swallowed hard, had that just happened to him? Had the Universal Gods come and taken him to give him help? When he saw himself in the one circular mirror in the priests room he turned. He looked at himself for a long time, he looked at the eyes, the mouth, the nose holes. He looked down at his suction-cup fingertips, he looked at his body, his scars.

"This..." he said. "is my body. This is my life. She is my woman. I do not intend to let go or quit. I am TazirVile Surfeit, secondborn son of DuruVile Surfeit, first child of Ashaklar Zoopray. I am not nor will ever be KurukVile Surfeit. I am TazirVile Surfeit, father of EshalVile Surfeit, the Universally Picked Mate of Angel Irene. I am not afraid!"

"Praise be the Universal Gods he has been cured!" the priest got down to his knee and started praying and thanking the Universal Gods for helping the being in front of him. "Oh praise the Gods for helping this man find himself!"

While TazirVile thanked the priest then joined in his congregation and DuruVile toasted to his family, Angel Irene was having a tough time. She had been deemed perfectly fine a week earlier, the doctor had said that her baby was fine and healthy only for her to lose it four days later. She had been sleeping soundly at Atlas' side, enjoying his comfort and warmth and secretly enjoying it when he had rolled over and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in tight up against his naked body when she had noticed something amiss. She had dismissed it, not thought anything of it and had gone to sleep. When she had woke up and glanced down to see the bed where she was at bloody she had known what had happened and it had upset her so. Atlas had been equally upset, and was still upset, the doctor that Atlas had shouted for had said that the baby looked to be a girl, nothing showing to say it was a boy. The doctor Atlas had shouted for had said that it seemed that the baby had been gone for three days but her body hadn't noticed or shown any signs. Angel buried her three-month one week and four-day old fetus the day after then locked herself up in the room across from Atlas'. She cursed herself for letting herself believe that she'd not miscarry, this was her third slipped child, seventh child overall that she had lost. A week after she had lost her fetus she left her chamber and walked right into Atlas. He looked at her for a short while then turned and left her be, she went to Bile's bedroom chamber and slowly walked up to her baby, who was now going on his seventh month of life but looked still so small and not ready to walk. He hadn't even started rolling over yet, he had the baby fat rolls on him like a normal seven month old but he wasn't rolling or pulling himself around on his stomach. Angel picked her baby up and cradled him against him, he reached his hand up to her face and she grabbed it, she held his little hand up to her face then kissed it before releasing it.

"Baby boy, I may not be able to give you a little sibling but I do know this." Angel said to her baby. "I will be the best mother you will ever have. I'll be here forever for you, take good care of you. And Atlas will be the best daddy you will ever have. Uncle Triskull took your sibling, I don't think I can handle going through carrying another. It hurts so, it hurt so to lose your sister. I love you, Bile. I love you so damn much!"

Angel walked out of Bile's bedroom chamber with him in her arms, she walked down the hall to Atlas' Throne Room where she found Atlas and Helen, her mother, and Atlas' harem girls, Aphra, Alexis and Selma. She walked over to Helen and asked her if she could call Dione, Perniceie and Azura over. Helen nodded her head and left, when she returned she had them following behind her. Angel had a camera and she showed it to Dione who nodded her head, it was time for the photo-taking to take place, Angel had prevented it with her trying to save Earth from her father long enough. She snapped a photo of Dione holding Bile, a photo each of Perniceie and Azura and Helen holding Bile, of Atlas holding Bile then she snapped a series of photographs of Julius, how had fully recovered from her grandfather using him as his puppet so many months ago, and of Hannibal, Claudia and the twins, Calypso and Cleopatra holding Bile then she snapped a full photo of all of them together with her son, Aphra took over taking photographs next. She snapped a photograph of Angel holding Bile with Atlas in the photo, who looked like a very proud father, of Angel and Helen and Bile, of Angel holding Bile with Dione in the photo and then Aphra was surprised. Claudia took over and started taking photographs of Angel holding Bile with the harem girls, the last photograph taken was of all of them together, it was taken by someone who had just walked in. Everyone was happy, it was a joyous occasion, it was official that Bile was now a full member of the family. After the photo-taking was complete Angel handed the camera to Dione, her great-great grandmother looked at her for a short while then pulled her to the side.

"I am sorry for the loss of your daughter." Dione said to Angel. "I know it was hard, you had her for three months."

"Don't fret over it." Angel sighed. "You warned me and I didn't listen. Won't happen again, I don't plan on having another."

"Don't be too sure on that now." Dione patted Angel's shoulder. "You're a fine mother, a young woman with an extremely long life ahead of you. Give it time before you try again and lets see if we can keep my brother out of your pants this time." Dione lowered her eye in a wink. "Goes double for my uncle."

"I can't tell you how angry I am at Triskull." Angel admitted. "I mean..."

"I know, he took your baby from you." Dione hugged Angel tightly. "I hope you repay him for that."

"I have plans, lots of plans for him." Angel nodded her head. "Going to get a good ass-kicking."

"Use that anger well on not just him," Dione said. "not just him that took your baby. My father, the older of my brother's, my grandfather and my uncle are all responsible for your loss."

"Don't forget to add me in there," Angel sighed. "if I wouldn't have..."

"You had a job to do, that is your excuse." Dione reassured Angel. "They have no excuse. None at all."

"A storm's brewing," Angel turned around and looked at the group before her and Dione. "a bad one."


	38. Chapter 38

As Angel eyed Triskull, still heavily missing her just lost daughter who she had buried a month earlier and wanting revenge on him for causing her to expel her from her body, she waited for the signal that everyone was in line. It was just here near her father's family's camp, the only one not in the camp was TazirVile and she had a plan all made up to be sure to attract his attention. His camp was off to the right, about ten miles from her father's family's camp, and he had extras in his camp. She had scoped his camp earlier and had noticed that Ashaklar was with him along with a female being that looked a little like TazirVile only she had teal colored skin, long jet-black hair and circular shiny silver eyes. Before she had left she had noticed that there was a new male in her great-uncle's camp, he stood six-foot three inches tall and had dark blue skin and almond-shaped eyes the color of bronze. Unlike TazirVile, who wore goggled glasses outside at all times, this male wore just a goggled monocle, his left eye was fully open to the elements. Angel's muscles quivered, she was waiting almost impatiently, the plan was to get her father's attention and through him the rest in the camp would join in in a chase. She'd force them to chase her through a forested part of Brazil, through two peat bogs, a swampy area with a pool that had leeches in it, a heavily forested area and then straight into a town that had a low building where Kat and Lisa were waiting for her. Lieutenant Rollins, Captain O'Nell and Jason were waiting at the first peat bog, they would join up with her and act wild, trying to drive her in different directions in an attempt to confuse her father and great-uncle. Adam and Billy were waiting at the second peat bog while Tommy and Aisha were waiting at the swampy area. All of them would come together and run through the forested area then her friends would shoot in front of her to the building. Lisa and Kat were stationed in the far back, in the third room where there was a heavy glass window to look in through, the first and second rooms were not available to use and the second room had a broken sky light. Everyone had called, everyone but Tommy and Aisha. She was waiting on them, waiting almost impatiently.

Lisa had cleaned and strengthened the bones of ShaamVile Surfeit well, they were no longer brittle and were all aligned the way they were when the man was alive. All she needed to do was slit her hand and let it get right bloody before stretching her hand out to touch the arm bone of her great-great grandfather. That was how the Herleven potion worked, the drinker waited in limbo for a member of his or her family to come and collect his or her remains, there was no ceremony involved, most beings did a big shingding before the family member slit his or her hand and touched the remains. It wouldn't be an instant thing, bringing ShaamVile Surfeit back to life, it'd take a few hours, six in total for all muscle, flesh and systems to return, they would be stuck for a while in the building and when her great-great grandfather returned to the land of the living he'd be fully naked, not a shred of clothing on his body, she had the clothing arranged for him on a table nearby his positioned bones, everything was there except for a pair of underpants, she had no idea what size he wore and she had found none in DuruVile's house, she hoped ShaamVile would understand. ShaamVile Surfeit would need to be filled in on everything since his time in limbo, Angel planned on telling him that she was his great-great grandchild and that Bile was also his great-great grandchild but that was it. Her explaining things would be over with as soon as he turned his head and saw his son, she was sure of that since she had been told that he and his son had such a close relationship. Angel didn't know what would happen after ShaamVile returned to the land of the living, she hoped he'd go out and distract his son and family enough for her and her friends to get out. In Angel's back pocket was a photograph of her holding Bile, it was in a small gold frame, she was keeping it in her back pocket for luck. Bile was also at the building, ShaamVile would get to see him, her son was nicely guarded and would be protected at all costs, she knew she'd lay her life for him.

To gain the attention of her father and great-uncle further, she had picked her outfit out carefully. She was wearing a very showy, red dress that had ties holding it in place in the back, the front was loose and flapped some, she had a small red thong on but no bra, her nipples were poking out from the top which was tied on tightly, the back of her dress was just the ties, her rear was covered by a loose-sitting soft fabric piece, she had red sandals on her feet and gold wrist and arm bands on. Her outfit fit tightly and had been difficult to put on because her stomach had, for some reason, gotten wider. The doctor that Atlas had asked to checked her had said that it was a plain infection and that she'd be back to normal soon. Atlas had near died when he had seen her outfit, as had Lieutenant Rollins and Jason, Atlas had wanted her to wear something else but she had been adamant. She had promised Atlas she'd be back in his stronghold by the time the sun had been down for three hours, in those exact words, and he had promised her that if she wasn't back by that time he'd not only be mad, he'd be out looking for her and he'd "get her good" after he brought her back. Angel had smiled at that and had given him a sweet kiss, he had ran his hand inside her dress, feeling her parts, making her jump and get excited. She had teleported out at five in the morning, Lisa and Kat had started arranging the bones that way they were suppose to be ten minutes later and everyone had started taking up their positions an hour later. It was thirty minutes later and so far, no word from Tommy and Aisha, that worried her and she was about to press her earpiece to ask about them when suddenly she heard Tommy coming in.

"Angel, we're ready." Tommy's voice came through her earpiece. "I repeat, we are as ready as we'll ever be."

"Alright everyone," Angel said loudly. "get ready, I'm running out."

He had gone back and forth from his ship and his uncle's camp all week, with each trip he'd grow increasingly aggravated. TazirVile had changed somehow, he was more confident and surely, he was challenging him now, challenging him for his daughter-mate by saying he had her going all night long, that she had not fought him one bit and that she had been begging and pleading for more after the clock tolled five. It made him so blistering mad that he had gone back to his ship and started punching the boulders hanging from the roof in his small gym, his hands had gotten bloody and bruised and sore but he had continued punching anyways, pretending it was his uncle that he was beating up. The day before he had walked up to his uncle and had started challenging him back by telling him that he had no idea how to act around a woman or how to initiate the lover's bite or hold or was as thick or hanging as he was. His uncle had surprised him by slugging him in the face hard. TazirVile had said that if he was going to do any biting, shredding, clawing or anything that drew blood from their girl he'd not be spending any long length of time with her, then he had looked down and mocked his unit, had said that his boasting meant nothing since Angel had participated fully in his sex act while she had struggled against and fought him.

He couldn't believe he had to share his daughter-mate with another being and he couldn't believe that he, Master Vile, the conqueror of the M-51, Betta and Dark Galaxies, a famed conqueror of worlds, a famed warlord and warlock that made beings shudder just by mention of his name, was the non-dominant mate to his daughter. He had gone to the Temple himself and asked if it was true, the Universal Gods had verified it, even his own father and grandfather had gone to see if it was true and had gotten a yes. He had no choice but to accept it, she had been picked for two men, him and his uncle, and her dominant male had been chosen as his uncle and not him. Didn't change things though, he still planned on having his sex nights with her and fathering many children with her. She'd be having a lot of children, he was sure of that, he planned on having at least six with her.

He hadn't seen Angel in a long while now and was very concerned, he knew his brother had kicked her in the stomach which very well could have made her miscarry. He, at first, had not minded her miscarrying her unborn by his uncle but he had discarded that thought when he remembered that women got very emotional after losing a child. A miscarriage made a woman feel poorly, Angel would need a lot of comfort if she miscarried, a lot of love. He had gone through two miscarriages with Scordida, his first wife who had bore him Rita and Rito, he knew how a woman felt after she lost her baby. He had that over his uncle, who had never experienced going through comforting a woman after she had miscarried her baby. Master Vile was just zipping his zipper up after taking a leak when his daughter suddenly leaped out from the bushes nearby. His jaw dropped when he saw her outfit and he wasn't watching what he was doing and he accidentally zipped his head up in his zipper.

"Daaaaadingit!" he exclaimed as he ripped his zipper back down to relieve the pain. "Pop! Dammit, catch her dammit!"

"Did daddy catch himself in his pants again?" Angel called back as she tore away from him. "Should tell it to stay down in size, it'll last longer."

KurukVile saw his granddaughter racing away from his son who was fumbling to unzip his zipper to release the head of his penis, he at first was heading to help his son but then he saw Angel veer right, going straight for his pregnant wife. He shouted and made a ground wave form underneath of him, Angel, when she saw this, laughed and made a white fire burst from her fists. Her white fire blast propelled her forward quickly, Irka leaped out of the way then lost her footing and fell to the ground in slow motion. Dara Dara reached her first and helped her to her feet, Irka pushed her daughter away and charged after Angel and her husband and father-in-law who was propelling himself forward on a wave of purple water, water he was getting from the ground which was saturated. Master Vile quickly released himself from his pants and ran off, he was far behind the others, it took him a short while before he overtook his younger brother and sister, son and daughter and grandmother and mother.

She had not been expecting for her grandfather to start up the elemental wave chasing, she had not added this into her plan, if this continued she'd be minus one in chasing her, TazirVile wouldn't be using any of his elemental abilities while in the company of his family, she knew that. Angel couldn't allow that, she swung her top half around and sent a lightning blast at her grandfather's ground wave and she did the same with her great-grandfather's water wave. Once they had been de-waved Angel dropped her ground wave and ran on foot. She turned only once to see if they were following on foot, they were, her grandfather looked pissed, he had torn his Leopard-style robe off and flung it back, his well-muscled chest was very exposed. DuruVile was wearing a netted tunic but she could see his chest, which was not as muscled as his son's, very well. Behind them was her father who had flung his breast-plate and robe clean off of him, she was still shocked at his physical appearance. Her father had a shoulder of exposed bone, no muscle, his waist was slender and strong-looking, on of his arms was of exposed bone while the other was flesh, were rippled in huge muscles. Her father's chest was partially skinned on one side while the other was exposed bone, the muscle that she was able to see on the skinned side of his chest were just as plentiful as the rest of him. He had a V-shaped waist which tapered down. His body was like his face in color, the left side was gold while the right was dark blue.

"Alright troops," Angel placed her finger on her earpiece and spoke into it. "ready up, I have the bulk coming in. Tazir is next."

"We're ready for you and the cavalry, Sexy." Lieutenant Rollins' voice came to her through her earpiece.

Cheshire was a happy man again, he had his step-son back and was now fully calling him by that title. Tazir was fully accepting of the title, he even called Cheshire _stepper_ a few times. What made Cheshire and Ashaklar really happy was TazirVile's change in mood. He had gone off running from their mansion home and had stayed away for a few hours, when he had returned he had been a completely changed man, a man oozing in confidence. Cheshire had worked out with him three times, he had marveled at Tazir's strength, Ashaklar's firstborn was a strong one and he seemed to be getting stronger with each work out. Tazir had even opened up in telling him that he knew elemental powers, he had sworn Cheshire to secrecy about it which he was fine with, he had no intention of spilling secrets which his wife's first child kept hidden, it wasn't his business to tell others secrets. Tazir had shown off his elemental powers, he was a real powerful man with them, had some very impressive moves. He just needed a teacher who would help him, when he had asked him about that Tazir had surprised him by saying his wife was his teacher and that she had trained and sparred with him a few times. Tazir had gone back to Earth after Family Week looking for his wife and unborn child, Cheshire and Ashaklar had gone with to help in any way they could. TazirVile's confidence was so great that he had even gone so far as to challenge his nephew about the woman that they shared, he even had put him in his place after his nephew had said something about a lover's bite. Cheshire knew well what that move was, it was a move only barbarians used, men who didn't appreciate their women, men who only wanted to create distress during a deed that was meant to be pleasurable, a deed that was meant to be between two who loved each other with a passion. He had asked Tazir about it and had found out that his nephew had actually done the lover's bite and hold on Angel several times, even going so far as to bite her delicate areas.

"Another reason why you was made dominate, Son." Cheshire had said after he had been told. "A woman should never be forced to go through that."

"I've nibbled on her, but I'd never bite." TazirVile had said.

"Between you and me, I've nibbled on your ma a few times." Cheshire had nudged his elbow into TazirVile's side playfully, energetically. "Nothing wrong with a nibble. It's a form of play."

"Angel's a woman of passion, she doesn't like that rough stuff." TazirVile had said. "I feel her good, she likes passion and romance quite a lot."

"A good, decent woman." Cheshire had nodded his head. "Better to have a woman who loves romance and passion then a woman who just wants a man for his money, title and sex."

"That would be Bespe."

TazirVile had opened up on his first wife fully to Cheshire, he had told him that he had dated her on and off throughout his latter educational years then had popped the question. He had been young and not understanding that she was only leading him on a line, she had used him for his money and title and she hardly gave him entertainment, as he so put it. She had been hard on him and his habits, if he so much as took out a MoGar to puff as a form of stress relief she'd blow up saying he was sucking poison and making his inner self, his organs, shrivel up. When Bespe had gotten pregnant with Eshal she had been frantic, she hadn't wanted the baby. When he had divorced her she had glanced down at their barely able to walk daughter then had grabbed her things and left. He had not heard from her since and he was damn glad for it. Cheshire had asked if he was better off without her and TazirVile had declared loudly that he was better by the thousands and that the only thing good that came from the marriage was his daughter who he adored. Cheshire had taken his flask out and had offered TazirVile a swig from it, he had taken two before handing it back.

TazirVile and Cheshire were sitting, enjoying a game of chess, when they heard an explosion. They both turned their heads just in time to see Angel Irene racing through their camp, going so fast that her hair looked like it was a flaming tail flying back from her head. TazirVile leaped up and gave chase, Cheshire followed behind him as did Ashaklar and QeetaVile. Cheshire dropped back almost as once, TazirVile raced ahead, his hand was reached out. He beamed inside as he saw Tazir's hand touch Angel's back then he saw something he wasn't expecting. Angel put on a burst of speed which drove her away from TazirVile. Behind him he heard someone yelling, he looked back and saw Ashaklar being passed by her ex-husband and KurukVile, Master Vile was coming up fast while behind him, strewn out, was Triskull and Rito, Rita, Dara Dara and Cyla and in the far back was Irka and Lord Zedd.

"Hey Tazzy, baby, can't you keep up sweetheart?" Angel called back, she snickered lightly.

TazirVile was really going fast, he was pulling ahead of his family and there was a good reason for that. He wanted to capture Angel and take her back to Moas with him, he was going to get her checked over soon after he stepped foot in his mansion home then he was going to have her eat a good meal and rest. His other reason, besides showing his nephew up which was a good reason in itself for him, was because the outfit she was wearing had aroused him some, he felt a rise going on in his pants. He'd take care of that in secret, in a bathroom, after he caught up and wrapped his arms around Angel's smooth fleshed body. Up ahead was a peat bog, he didn't want her going in there, she could be hurt. He put on a burst of speed just as three males charged out at her. Angel suddenly swung left as the man with short brown hair wearing army attire swung his arm. She veered wide right as the man with the dirty blond hair wearing nothing but a pair of blue jeans and army boots lunged to grab her.

"Damn bitch I'll catch ya this time!" the short brown-haired man yelled.

"You touch one hair on her head and I'll skin ya alive buster!" the dirty blond-haired man exclaimed.

"Ball off, young male about to dethrone you oldies." the youth who TazirVile recognized as the youth he had had in his dungeon in his mansion a few months ago.

Lisa had arranged each bone in order, the leg-bones, arm-bones, the ribs and spinal bones. Everything was in order and she had made sure to take notes. The man who's bones these belonged to, ShaamVile Surfeit, had stood a good six-foot six inches tall and weighed around three hundred and twenty to three hundred and fifty pounds. He had broken his arm four times in his lifetime and his leg twice, his back had been fractured once and he had broken all of his ribs at one time in his life. With all these past injuries, he had still lived. His bones were strong, a little bit thicker than a human's but not by much. The teenage girl behind her, Kat was her name, was rocking Bile, trying to calm him. It was time for his meal and his mother wasn't back. Lisa tuned into her radio and then checked the computer screen which showed a bright red dot with a cluster of smaller red dots running behind her and farther behind them were a line of black dots. They were just past the forest and coming towards the town with the building where they were in. Lisa ran her finger over the leg bone of ShaamVile Surfeit, she'd soon be able to see what the man looked like. Angel Irene had told her to not get too curious, that the man would want to be out after he saw his son and probably wouldn't be very happy about having someone poking and prodding him after he was brought back to life.

Angel had gone through the two peat bogs effortlessly, TazirVile had come up a few feet but he had dropped back as soon as she had reached the swampy area. She had had to be careful with traveling through that area, Jason had to pull up to remove a few leeches but he had caught up quickly. TazirVile had drawn up close when she had gone through the forested part of land then he had dropped back some when she had entered the town. Strewn behind him was a lot of angry beings, she knew her father was pissed as were her grandfather and great-grandfather. They were all pretty mad at being forced the give chase through such terrain. Tommy had noticed that Irka had dropped back some but she had gained them few feet soon after entering the forest. When the building loomed up in front of them Lieutenant Rollins, Captain O'Nell and Jason ran ahead of her, they reached it first and went in. Tommy, Adam and Billy ran in next with Aisha following at their heels. Angel ran in next, she stopped only long enough to mock her pursuers. That had pissed all of them off good and proper, TazirVile had charged forward with a burst of speed that had surprised her. She ran into the building quickly, dodged through the tables in the first room and slammed the door behind her. She ran through the second room which had three long tables and a long computer keyboard with dials, levers and buttons that were caked with dirt and dust propped up against a very thick glass window then reached the third room. She slammed the door shut, locked it then slid the board in place to further support the door. She now waited, she was winded, she was sweaty and she had a stitch in her side. It didn't take long before DuruVile Surfeit ran in front of the window, he called the others over quickly. Master Vile slammed his fists into the thick glass window, it wobbled but it didn't break. KurukVile swung his fist at the glass, he shouted in pain and ripped it back quickly, he shook his hand numerous times.

"You alright?" DuruVile reached for his son's hand. "Is it broke?"

"Yes, fine." KurukVile side stepped away from his father, he continued to shake his hand which hurt him greatly.

"Is it broke?" DuruVile tried to again grab his son's hand.

"No, dammit!" KurukVile replied, he turned away and walked off.

Angel was doing a count, she didn't want anyone missing because if there was one missing in the group outside the building that she and her friends had made chase them her plan couldn't be done. She saw her great-grandfather, grandfather, who looked like he was having a to-do with his hand after he had punched the thick glass window of the building and father. It took a full five minutes before Triskull ran up, his chest was heaving up and down tremendously and his legs looked about to collapse. Rito and Rita ran up next, both sat on the ground, Rita looked like she needed a serious dose of oxygen. Dara Dara, Cyla and Irka came up next, the latter looked like she was having some big trouble, she was gasping for air and holding her stomach. Angel felt sorry for her grandmother, it had been a long chase, a fast chase, and her grandmother was pregnant. When KurukVile saw his wife in such a state he ran over. He scooped her up and carried her to a black barrel where he set her down. DuruVile ran over, he had a pouch in his hand, when he got over to them KurukVile snatched the pouch from his hand and held it for his wife, it was a water pouch, Angel could see that.

"You should have stayed in camp!" KurukVile exclaimed. "A run like that... it's bad for you!"

"I-I'm fine, I'm f-f-fine." Irka gasped.

"Irka, a run at the speed we just went in could have made you miscarry." DuruVile said. "All you women should have stayed in camp."

"I-I-I want Angel, Kuruk." Irka gasped. "I'm not l-l-leaving without h-h-her."

"Then you, Dara Dara, my mother and Rita are sitting down and staying out of things!" KurukVile demanded. "All you ladies, take a seat. Pop!"

"Yes, son?" DuruVile said.

"Hand out some water and food, Triskull!"

"Yes dad." Triskull walked up.

"You keep a good, clean, close eye on your mother!" KurukVile had grabbed the chain that went from Triskull's spiked collar to his belt and given it a quick yank forward before releasing it. "No one other than us comes so much as a cunt-hair of her, understand me?"

"Yes, dad." Triskull replied.

Irka was starting to show in her pregnancy, she had a small belly on her now and her hand was resting on it. Seeing Triskull so near his mother set Angel off, she had no idea why but she felt he was a threat to pregnant women. Jason grabbed her before she could head to the door to unlock it then turned her and told her to calm down. She did so then went back to counting the members in the group. There had been four extras she hadn't expected to join in, she had just wanted her father's side of the family to chase her not Ashaklar and the two other Zetakin's and Lord Zedd. Lord Zedd was now running up, the group that had chased her and her friends had been fourteen strong, six females to eight males. TazirVile, Ashaklar and the two joining Zetakin's were missing, they were not there. Angel was craning her neck to see everyone, her father was standing directly in front of her which created a problem, he moved as she did. Angel was about to say that TazirVile wasn't in the group when, suddenly, everyone heard a bang outside the door to the room beside the one they were in. Angel left the window and went to the door, it had a small window set in it which was shattered, only two jagged pieces stuck up from the frame. She peered out the window, everyone else in the room with her was waiting on her report on what was going on. There was no one in the room, no reason for a bang to of been heard. Angel was about to stick her head through the open window when, suddenly, TazirVile's head pulled up in front of hers. She shook her head once then blinked twice, he blinked once then reached his hand through the open window towards her.

"Baaaaaby," he said sweetly. "you shouldn't be running in such a way. You look so fine, baby, but you shouldn't be running like that in your condition."

"And what condition is that, Cutie Pie?" Angel laughed lightly inside at the petname she had just used.

"Why, you're pregnant remember?" TazirVile said. "Should be four and a half months along by now."

"Use to be." Angel replied, she felt hurt by saying that.

"Use t-... baby what happened?" TazirVile's suction-cup fingertips touched her chin. "Tell me, sweetheart. What happened?"

"Triskull," that was all she said, she turned around and went back into the room.

TazirVile's hand held air, he stared at his mate, his princess, his wife, as she went into the room and sat on a table. She looked so upset and he, well he felt plain angry. He had been thinking about taking her to the medical chamber in his mansion home right after he had her to give her a check-up on her baby and now he was learning that she had lost her baby, the baby that he and she had made together in that first explosive, passion-filled fight? He had no intention of joining up with his family to capture her, he had motioned for his mother, stepfather and sister to go around to the other side of the building where there was another window looking into the room that his lovely, and very hurt, wife was in. He saw them, Cheshire was looking into the window at him, his eyes said it all for him. He was asking what he was doing and what was wrong. Ashaklar was behind him with QeetaVile at her side. TazirVile had noticed the shattered sky light and had leaped onto the roof, he had jumped into the room effortlessly and started duck walking to the door. He had not expected to see Angel so close to him, looking into the room. TazirVile yanked his hand out of the broken window of the door that kept him away from Angel and ran back to the sky light. He leaped up threw it to the roof then ran the length of the roof and jumped down to the side where his family was on. He singled Triskull out immediately, his woman was hurting because he had made her lose her child and he was angry because his nephew had been oblivious to the fact that he was her mate. His youngest nephew had stolen his and Angel's child and he wasn't going to let it fly past him like it was nothing. He ran at Triskull, grabbed him around the waist then with a twist of his body, threw him to the ground hard. He started kicking his knees into his youngest nephew's stomach, ribs, crotch and chest and he slammed his fists into his face, chest and shoulders. All the while, Triskull was shouting for someone to help him, he had his hands gripped around TazirVile's upper arms tightly. Just as Triskull spit out a glob of blood TazirVile felt two sets of hands grab him. He was yanked off of Triskull and thrown to the side, his father stood between him and Triskull while his brother was helping Triskull to his feet.

"What is your problem!" Irka screamed, she ran up and started hitting TazirVile in the chest.

"Get off of me Bones!" TazirVile exclaimed. "That boy there has taken something from both me and my wife and I plan on teaching him a lesson."

"What has my dear son taken from you for you to attack him so brutally?" Irka exclaimed.

"Brother, you've flipped your lid!" KurukVile exclaimed. "This is my son, how dare you attack my son!"

"He took my child with Angel!" TazirVile shouted. "She miscarried because of him!"

KurukVile had been about to charge and return the attack that his younger brother had dished out on his youngest son but when he heard the details, that Angel had miscarried her baby by him he turned slowly towards Triskull. Triskull felt heavy in the chest, he hadn't been told that his niece, Angel, had been picked for two men or that his uncle was her dominant mate. Finding out that he was the cause for the miscarriage he stood stock still, his father and grandfather had stepped out of the way allowing for his uncle to charge at him. He figured he deserved the beating, he deserved it for making his niece miscarry. He lost his full left horn and the tip of his right horn was snapped off. He'd be right bruised and sore the next day for the beating, but he knew it was appropriately done. TazirVile kicked, punching, threw and then body slammed him twice before walking off. He leaped to the roof of the building in a single bound and disappeared.

"Don't expect any sympathy from me, Boy." KurukVile said to his youngest son. "You got what you deserved."

"If you would have told me..." Triskull started to say.

"I did tell you you idiot!" KurukVile shouted. "I read the scroll out loud for all to hear, you was there. You just decided to not take it fully in. You ignored it!"

"You and granddad have been fighting her..." Triskull had gotten to his knees.

"We didn't kick her in the stomach now did we?" KurukVile grabbed his son by his single horn, he gave a single yank and Triskull's head tilted up sharply. "Did we? Did you see us kick her in the stomach or..."

"No but you slammed her to the ground plenty of times though." Triskull said quickly. "And granddad beat her."

"That was different, Boy." KurukVile shoved his youngest son back, Triskull dropped to his side. "We didn't know, did you see us do it again after we found out she was pregnant?"

"No."

"I do love a good male fight."

Angel had found a mic in the room and had turned it on, she had enjoyed watching the fight and now, she was going to escalate it. Jason and Lieutenant Rollins were searching through their pockets for a knife, both men had said they had one when Angel had asked. Kat had handed Angel Bile and all throughout TazirVile beating Triskull up and the verbal altercation between Triskull and his father she had let him nurse. Bile was now sleeping soundly in the towels that Kat had placed in a corner like a nest. Master Vile was clicking his dark blue fingernails against the glass, he was walking in front of her, keeping himself in her sights at all times. When Angel had spoken into the mic her grandfather had turned, he was now walking up to the glass. With his long, purple colored fingernails he tapped on the glass lightly.

"Honey, I know it's not appropriate for me to be apologizing for my son's actions but we are truly sorry for the loss of your and Tazir's baby." KurukVile said, even though the glass was thick she could hear him clearly. "Come out, let us comfort you some."

"The glass too thick for you to punch through to get me Muscles?" Angel spoke into her mic. "How's your hand by the way? Is it broke or did it just go limp for a short while?"

"Very funny, Angel." KurukVile said. "I'm glad to see that a miscarriage hasn't dampened your attitude."

"You'll have another baby in you." Master Vile said. "Come out, lets talk some."

"Oh yeah, by another baby do you mean sired by you or by Taz?" Angel said into her mic.

"Taz? It's Tazzy or Tazir, Angel." Master Vile barked.

"I prefer Taz." Angel said into her mic.

"I prefer you drop it." Master Vile said.

"So, Angel, who was better in the sack?" Captain O'Nell had taken the mic from Angel. "Taz the Man or Mister Grumpy Jealous Man?"

"Mister I Don't Bite." Angel said into the mic.

"Hey!" Master Vile slammed his fist into the thick glass, he tore it back shouting in pain.

"Owie, make sure you get that checked daddy dearest." Angel said into the mic.

Angel laughed then turned the mic off, she had purposely gotten her father worked up and angry. Lieutenant Rollins had turned all of his pockets inside out, he had no idea where his knife was. Jason was now turning his pockets up, loose change, lint, candy pieces and wrappers fell onto the floor. He didn't have his knife. Adam and Billy were looking through their pockets and Tommy had searched through his, in the chase the knives had fallen out of Lieutenant Rollins' and Jason's pockets, no one had a cutting tool on them. When Angel saw this she shook her head, when the glint of glass met her eyes she turned her head. The broken window in the door had two medium-sized shards of glass poking up, there was crushed glass by the foot of the door. Angel went to the door and grabbed a glass shard, she pulled it back hard and it broke free. She took it to full view of her father and grandfather and held it up, she also held her hand up.

"No! Angel, don't you dare!" KurukVile exclaimed when he saw the glass shard. "Honey, you'll have another baby. Don't you dare cut yourself!"

TazirVile had seen the glass shard, he had no idea what Angel was doing but he wanted to prevent it. He leaped onto the roof then dropped into the second room. He ran to the door, knocked the other shard out of the way, it dropped to his side of the door and he crushed it, then he reached into the door to release the board that was keeping the door in place. Jason saw this and ran forward, he kicked his leg up and TazirVile shouted. He withdrew his hand just as Angel sliced hers open. Her red colored blood oozed out from her wound, it pooled in her hand which was held up then started dripping on the floor. TazirVile had no idea what she was doing, when her hand was full of blood she suddenly lowered it and walked off.

Angel was standing by the table placed in the far back of the room, she stood by ShaamVile's bone shivering slightly, a tinge of fear almost made her not touch the bones. She breathed in once deeply then placed her hand on ShaamVile's breast-bone. The room suddenly got dark, it went pitch black and she heard thunder outside, Jason ran over to the window and looked out, the sky outside was overhung with ugly, black clouds, red and white lightning rolled from the clouds, hail started falling, a loud thunder-clap made everyone jump. A strong breeze blew through then the clouds drifted away, just as everything had calmed down outside three loud bangs were heard. He thought it was caused because Angel had touched ShaamVile's bones, starting the process of his awakening, but then he heard someone shouting and he turned.

"Dammit he's burning this fucking door down!" Lieutenant Rollins exclaimed. "Ned! Jason! Help me, Tazir is acid burning and pounding on this door to get in!"

The bones had suddenly become stronger, all color had returned to them and Angel saw the faint traces of blood begin forming on them when Lieutenant Rollins had yelled for help. She had Lisa keep an eye on the bones, Lisa was taking notes like mad and had a nervous look to her. Angel ran from the table to the door and looked in. TazirVile was punching at the door strongly, he wanted in, with each swing he'd leave a mark of acid on the door which started smoking. If his punches didn't get him in, his acidic powers would. They'd melt the door down, already there was a small hole in the door which was smoking. Thinking fast, Angel leaped up to the ceiling. She shoved a roofing tile off then jumped up again. She crawled through the inside of the ceiling, going past spider webs, large spiders, a snake shed skin and mouse and rat droppings. When she looked down she saw that she was near the center of the room TazirVile was in. She sat down, brought her legs up then kicked them down. The tile dropped to the floor and split in four pieces, it sent up a cloud of dust after it fell. Angel breathed in deep, it would take six hours before ShaamVile was fully back in form, she had to distract TazirVile until then and the only way to do that was to seduce him. She leaped down from the inside of the ceiling into the room then turned and snickered once.

"Did I ever tell you that you have a nice cute ass?" she asked.

TazirVile had started pounding on the door in a blind panic, he had no idea what Angel was doing but the idea had formed in his mind that she had slit her wrist and was trying to commit suicide. He thought that she was really hurting inside, her losing their child had hurt her so much that she was trying to commit suicide to end the pain. He started swinging his fists hard, not really caring if they broke out bleeding or got sore, he wanted to get into the room and wrap Angel up in a hug and tell her it was alright. He was hurting too, his anger had turned to hurt for the loss of their baby. There were three men holding the door, shouting and cursing, he was just working to get in, saying nothing, just swinging. When he heard Angel's voice he was in mid swing, he stopped and turned around. He dropped his fist, uncurled it then walked forward. Angel walked around a table slowly, he saw that it hadn't been her wrist she had cut open, it was the palm of her hand. He took his jacket off then reached up and tore his shirt's sleeve off. He handed it to Angel who took it quickly, she wrapped it around her hand quickly then leaned down over the table. TazirVile felt himself jump inside, man was she ever a beauty, he thought to himself. He could see her breasts, her finely made breast which were so smooth and he could see her nipples poking out from her top. He shook his head, telling himself it wasn't time for that.

"Angel, honey, you don't have to cut yourself as a way of mourning." he said to her lightly. "I'm here, come to me. Let me hold you."

"Maybe I will and then again, maybe I won't." Angel replied flirtingly.

"Come on now, don't make me chase after you." TazirVile said back. "Bring your sexy, beautiful self to me."

"Bring your hot self over to me."

"You really do have a knock out body, baby." TazirVile said, he was now walking around the table. "Look at them curves, they all for me?"

"Only if you can catch them." Angel said back.

"Oh now baby..."

He took off around the table, his hip struck the corner but he didn't yell out in pain, Angel ducked down and slid under the table to the other side. He marveled at her movement, so graceful and majestic, it was so effortlessly done. He felt the crotch of his pants growing tight, his muscles quivered. Was he enjoying this, he should be thinking about comforting his girl after she had miscarried their child not getting all worked up. Vile and his brother had ran to the window that looked into the room he and she was in, he noticed that his nephew looked angry. He was pounding on the glass, shouting for him to catch and bring Angel to him. TazirVile leaped over the table to the other side, Angel walked in the aisle to the middle of the table then stopped and turned, she leaned up against the table, her rear just barely touched the top of it.

"So tell me," Angel said, she was fiddling with the wrist band on her right hand. "is this a stick-up, or are you just happy?"

"Oooohhooohooohoohooohoooo, baby now..." TazirVile was getting really worked up now. "you look stunning..."

"Well don't just stand there with your tongue twisting over itself." Angel had turned and was walking down the aisle, she was swaying her hips back and forth. "Come and get the pudding pie, Sexy."

The window of the door was getting cramped, just as cramped at the window that was in the front of the room, Lieutenant Rollins felt everyone pushing against him. He had thought Angel as crazy, TazirVile was in the room and she had gone in and was really turning on the hot works. He glanced to the window that looked into the front of the room she and her great-uncle were in, Master Vile was not happy. He was walking back and forth, his glowing golden-yellow eyes were bright and he was shouting. KurukVile, DuruVile, Triskull, Rito and Lord Zedd were looking through the window in utter shock. Irka, Dara Dara, Rita and Cyla were now coming up, Irka still looked uncomfortable. Lieutenant Rollins looked at the window that looked in front the back of the room, Ashaklar was looking in, she looked right happy. The monocled man beside her was staring in shock and the female being behind them was glancing at the window then would look away, she looked uncomfortable. When Angel let TazirVile touch her arm before walking around the table in the front of the room Lieutenant Rollins got what she was doing. He remembered her telling him and the others in the room he was in that ShaamVile would need six hours before he was fully back in the world of the living, TazirVile would have gotten in in less than twenty minutes. Angel was going to distract her great-uncle, she was going to seduce him into a frenzy then keep him preoccupied during them six hours.

"Your skin is so smooth, baby." TazirVile said. "Smooth and honey colored."

"Come on and get some of that honey, Taz." Angel replied.

"Mmmmmrrrrraw, baby you make my body shiver something fierce." TazirVile wiggled his shoulders.

"Bet I can get it shivering even more." Angel said, she started walking down the aisle in full view of her father. "That is, if you haven't gone too stiff to do a little chasing of the honey bees."

He could not take it anymore! He wanted to comfort her but by her acting the way she was, her flirting and shaking her body, showing them curves that she had, it set him off like a raging MoBul. He ran at her just as she reached the end of the table and grabbed her. His nephew slapped his hands against the glass, he heard him yelling for him to bring her out. When he had grabbed her he had figured she'd turn and fight but instead she turned and pressed her body up against his. He looked down when he felt her feeling his chest, she undid three of his buttons and reached in, he felt such electricity go through him when her fingertips brushed up against one of his nipples. He pulled her close up against him, he felt her back, he ran his hand to her rear then back up. When her hands reached back and grabbed his ass he jumped up, a jolt of electricity charged through his body.

"Now that you have me," she said, she kissed his cheek. "what do you plan on doing with me?"

"Tazir!" Master Vile and KurukVile shouted together. "Bring her out! You have her, you have her! Bring her out now!"

"Are you... going to take me out," she whispered into the side of his head. "or are you going to take me from the inside?"

She was running her hands on his shoulders, he felt them going down his back, when they grabbed his ass again he shivered violently. Oh man, this was a better feeling then when he had had sex with her the first time. He felt it, could he control it to comfort his girl? When Angel ran her hand down the front of his pants then pulled it up he gasped, she had his belt unbuckled then ran her hand down his beltline, up and down, inside his pants, his root bounced, he quivered. When she kissed him on the mouth he lost it, he grabbed her and kissed her back. He kissed her lightly then went in for a rougher kiss, he ran his tongue inside her mouth, she met it and joined in twirling her own with his. Before he knew it, she had his hand up to her chest. He shoved himself back and drew his arms inward, he yanked his shirt off, the buttons flew off, they crashed into the walls, the window, they fell to the floor. He threw his shirt off of him then lunged in and grabbed Angel, he kissed her, he turned her sideways then picked her up. He dropped to his knees and placed her on the floor, as he kissed her he ran his hands along her sides, feeling the flesh that bulged up between her gown's ties.

"Take... me." she said between kisses. "take me like a husband should take his wife."

He had a knife in his pocket and he took it out, he flicked it open then ran it under Angel's outfit. The ties snapped free and she stood, her gown slowly dropped down from her body to the floor, he saw her thong and quivered in excitement. He kissed up to it then grabbed it in his mouth, he tore it back then released it before taking it again. When he released her throng again he rolled his tongue up to her stomach. He licked and kissed, he kneaded then dropped his hands low. He slowly slid the thong down from Angel and, while still giving her stomach attention, he spread her legs. He kissed up to her breasts, the nipples were erect and he latched onto one, she grabbed one of his hands and thrust it between her legs. As he sucked on her nipple he wiggled his fingers, he brushed his suction-cups against her female part and she threw her head back, she shivered and arched her back. He kissed over to the other nipple then latched on, with his free hand he grabbed then released then re-grabbed the breast he had just sucked on. When he was done sucking on the left nipple he kneaded both breasts, he marveled at their size and beauty before he rolled his tongue up to her neck. He latched onto the nape of her neck and sucked, she leaped up and he grabbed her, he squeezed her left rear cheek before releasing it. When he released her neck he looked at her for short while before kissing her sweetly.

Master Vile watched in stunned shock, his daughter, his daughter-mate, was sitting on a table fully naked in plain sight of everyone and his uncle was running his body, his hands and his mouth all over her. Angel wasn't fighting, she wasn't putting up any struggle, she was participating fully. He felt his crotch grow thick and long, he knew he had an erection. He slammed his fist into the thick glass then pulled it back, he flung his hand and started shouting, he was angry. In plain view of everyone, his daughter-mate had allowed herself to be undressed in front of everyone like a pole dancer and was letting his uncle be all over her. His father and grandfather were silent, their mouth's were in tight, angry lines, their eyes glowed in their fury. Across the room he saw Cheshire and Ashaklar and QeetaVile, the latter looking uncomfortable. Cheshire looked as if he was cheering TazirVile on, Ashaklar looked to be silently doing the same.

"Hey! If you're going to do that do it in a room in secret!" Master Vile roared. "Angel, put your clothes on now!"

TazirVile had heard him and backed off, Angel swung her chest at him and gave him a sweet smile. He felt bubbly all over, he felt like a rocket, he was energized and so was she. He reached down and undid his pants, he pulled his pants down then walked over and grabbed Angel. He picked Angel up then swung the table over onto its side. He wiped a place free of dust and dirt on the floor then placed her down. He kissed her twice then ran his tongue down her neck, down her chest and stomach then down her left leg. He ran his tongue back up her leg, across her abdomen then down her right leg, teasing her. He further teased her by kissing her inner thighs, all the while he removed his shoes and kicked his pants off, he reached down and slid his dark blue underpants off, he kicked them away just as he dropped down, latching onto the part that he knew she wanted to be tended to.

Her plan was working, but she wasn't expecting for such emotion and feeling to roll off from her though. It rolled off like waves and TazirVile seemed to be lapping it all up, he had a similar feeling coming off from him. She felt as if his whole body was electrified, if she so much as touched him she'd feel a jolt of electricity shoot through her body. When he latched on to her clit she shot up and began squealing. He suckled gently, she felt his tongue roll her from side to side then up and down before he pulled back. He next licked her, started so gentle she near exploded then got faster until her back was arching up high. He gave her a few kisses in that area then went lower. He licked her hole lightly then latched on, he pushed his tongue into her then lapped it out, he made slurping sounds which made her get even more excited. When he went back up to her clit he placed the suction-cup on the tip of his index finger on her hole and started pumping it. She screamed in delight, she thrusted up, she arched her back, she begged for more! When her legs snapped down and she had an orgasm he lifted his head, he looked at her, his full silver oval eyes bright and full of life. She smiled down at him and he crawled up to her, he picked her up, righted the table then placed her on it. He toyed with her, he touched her female area with his size thirteen, rolled it up then brought it down, he poked and wiggled her clit with the head of his cock before tapping it against her hole. She couldn't take it anymore, there was one place on his body that she hadn't seen before and she found herself curious. She leaned up and trailed her hand down his chest and stomach, she gripped his root, squeezed it once then released it before taking his testicles in her hand.

"You have got a cute pair of balls." she said, she looked up at TazirVile.

"Just for you, baby." TazirVile kissed her.

TazirVile's penis was dark blue in color, the veins that bugged up from the skin were black and his testicles, which were medium-sized, were nice and round and dark blue in color. They weren't as long as her father's, but, to Angel, they were right cute looking. TazirVile was thirteen inches long, as thick as a can and was hard, when she pinched her fingers on his penis she found he was rock solid. TazirVile let her play with him for a short while then he pushed her back gently, he took his penis, wiggled her clit with its head good for a full minute, it made her arch her back and squeal, then he pulled it down and pushed it into her. He started thrusting immediately. Angel had an orgasm right off, she grabbed handfuls of flesh from his shoulders, squealed then met his pelvis as he thrusted down. Almost immediately, he and she climaxed, she felt his seed shoot into her and go through her heading towards whatever waited on the other end. She wondered if an egg had been released or if one was waiting for his seed, she wondered if she'd become pregnant again and for some strange reason which confused her greatly, she hoped she would become pregnant again.

"Oh honey, I love you so." TazirVile said to her. "Ready for round two? Ready for baby number two?"

"Bring it on Fertile Man!" Angel squealed.

"Go Tazir! Go Tazir! Go Tazir! Go go!" Lieutenant Rollins, Captain O'Nell and Jason cheered together.

Master Vile was walking around in a circle, his hands were being tossed up and he was shouting in a language that Lieutenant Rollins and his friends couldn't understand. Before Kat's eyes, Master Vile ran over to the window that was in front of the room she and the rest of the rangers, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell and Lisa were in and started pounding on it. His hands got bloody, he lost two fingernails but he kept punching. Kat was afraid he'd break the glass, there was a small crack in it already from him punching it, but at the last minute his father yelled over for him to cool it. KurukVile walked over to his son, grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him hard, he spoke to him in the strange language, shouted then shoved him away. KurukVile looked at Kat, rolled his shoulders then went back to the window in front of the room that his brother and Angel were in.

Cheshire was, indeed, cheering TazirVile on, the feeling was so thick in the room even he could feel it from the outside. TazirVile was having a blast and from looks of it, so was Angel. Whenever Master Vile walked into view TazirVile would position Angel differently, as if showing off that he had her and she wasn't fighting. At the moment, he had her draped down, her head was near touching the floor, he was thrusting hard and when he climaxed he pumped his legs against hers, his body held close and near still, his muscles shook as he sent his baby makers into her. Angel's body shook just as violently as his and was covered in a thick layer of sweat, her body shone brightly but before Cheshire's eyes she didn't look a bit tired or wanting the act to end. She reached up and grabbed Tazir's wrist, he flipped her up then carried her to the long computer keyboard, he placed her on it in plain view of everyone and started again.

Angel had enjoyed being picked up and cradled, TazirVile had spoken a few sweet things in her ear, promising her forever happiness and love and saying she'd never had to worry about having someone force her into something she didn't want to do. When he had placed her on the long computer keyboard she suddenly was thrust into reality. TazirVile was her great-uncle, he was a member of her family, she had just lost a baby and was probably going to be pregnant again. She had felt him go four times, if she had no egg released before they had started, surely there would be one now heading out. She pushed against him, she slapped her hand against the glass of the window which was cold against her hot flesh twice then she relaxed. He started again, thrusting slowly then getting faster then he was at his fastest pitch where both he and she were rising and falling at the same time. He moaned, he threw his head back, he laughed twice then went in and kissed her. It was then that she felt her body start shaking violently, his joined in a full second behind hers and then she felt more juice enter into her, flowing through, was there an egg waiting for it, had an egg been there the entire time and had that egg already of been fetilized? She had no time to answer it before he grabbed her and turned her around so that she was looking down.

"Mustn't be very big," Dara Dara said suddenly. "being as close as he is to her, he can't be very big."

"DD, hush." KurukVile told his only daughter. "Not now."

"Just saying, I've had men do that with me, men that are small tend to get real close as he is with her." Dara Dara said, when her father turned his head at her, glaring angrily, she zipped her mouth.

"Think that after this you and I need to have a little chat, Girl." KurukVile said. "You know my ideals on that area."

"Hey, I'm ninety-five thousand six hundred and fifty years old!" Dara Dara exclaimed in her own defense. "What did you expect for me to do once I struck out on my own? Sit around and twiddle my thumbs?"

"I expect for you to be pleasant, Surfeit women do not go around mating freely!" KurukVile replied loudly. "Regardless of your age, you will obey what I say."

"Oh and I suppose you and granddad and Triskull are saints?" Dara Dara exclaimed. "You mated with Agola and produced two daughter's outside of marriage, Vile was produced outside of marriage. Granddad had five wives and..."

"Wives, honey, I didn't go around wagging it outside of marriage." DuruVile spoke up. "And I still don't."

"Whatever, just saying I'm an adult so I can..."

"Regardless of your being of age you do not go around mating with men outside of marriage!" KurukVile yelled. "I find out again there will be trouble."

"I suppose you'd say the same to Trisky?" Dara Dara smiled smugly.

"Uhhhhiiiii leave me out of this!" Triskull spoke up fast.

"Both of you, regardless of your age you keep your pants on unless you are married!" KurukVile snapped. "You're Surfeit's, not whores."

"No promises." Triskull snickered.

"What was that, Young Man?" KurukVile walked up and stood directly against Triskull, he eyed him menacingly, sternly.

"Nothing, heard you crystal pop. Keep your pants on." Triskull said quickly.

Lisa had been keeping an eye on the bones, which were not bones anymore. Four hours had passed and the bones had grown veins and muscle around them and were starting to shape up like a body. She saw faint traces of flesh showing up. The heart and other organs had formed, she was quick to snap photos of that, the same as the blood running through the veins. The being on the table was alive, the heart was beating and from time to time the head would turn as if the being was having a bad headache. The missing teeth had suddenly reappeared, she saw the start of eyes being reformed. At the rate that the being on the table was forming, it'd take another two maybe two and a half hours before he was fully formed. She looked down and saw that the penis and testicles were also forming. She ran from the table to the door, shoved Jason out of the way and when Angel turned her head she nodded then held up two fingers. Angel nodded her head in return then went back to what she was doing. Lisa wanted no part in watching it, she could hear it enough pretty loudly from the room she was in. She went back to the body.

"How's he doing?" Aisha asked.

"Forming wonderfully, it's so interesting!" Lisa exclaimed. "The bone cleaned fully after she touched it, all over the bones cleaned and became spotless. Veins have formed, muscle has formed. Organs are formed and are working. He's alive, see his head?"

"It's moving!" Asha exclaimed when she looked at the head of ShaamVile Surfeit which was shaking slowly back and forth. "Can he hear or speak?"

"Weh... hello! Hello! Can you hear me?" Lisa said loudly.

"Claktra dok mring!" ShaamVile Surfeit replied back in a language they couldn't understand.

"Guess that's a yes on both questions." Lisa replied.

TazirVile was starting to tire and so was she, when Lisa ran up and held up one finger then slashed her hand down before making an H in the air Angel was starting to throb in discomfort. This had gone a bit too long for her and she was hoping now that he'd hurry up and stop. It took a full thirty minutes before he gave the final thrust, they were still propped up on the computer keyboard and when he gave his final thrust and they both had their final climax Angel's hand flew up to the window which was steamed up. She left a hand and lower arm print were DuruVile was standing then she dropped her hand. TazirVile and she were a sweated, breathing heavily mess, both were shaking violently but both were very happy. TazirVile dropped his head onto her shoulder and she felt him kiss her neck several times before he started snoring lightly. She was thinking about letting him fall into a deep sleep before pushing him off of her and moving off but gravity took over. TazirVile had her positioned on the edge of the computer keyboard, they slid off together and fell to the floor with a thud, he rolled off of her, mumbled then went back to sleep. Angel got up wobbly to her feet, staggered to the left and snatched her great-uncle's jacket. She placed it on her, buttoned the buttons then went to the door that her friends had fully open for her. After her first sexual encounter with TazirVile she had felt shame, this one was different. She felt no shame, she felt as if she could fly, could soar off into the air. When she was through the door it was swiftly shut, the lock was twisted and the board was slid in. She slumped down in a chair, Lieutenant Rollins walked over and handed her a canteen.

"So that's what sex is like with you?" Lieutenant Rollins said. "Had him really going."

"I need a vacation, kid." Angel replied. "I nice, long vacation on a beach with no monsters, Goblins or men around me for a long while."

"Mind if I put the mic on?" Lieutenant Rollins asked, when Angel shook her head he turned it on. "Looks like you had fun."

"Who doesn't when it comes to sex?" Angel replied. "I will admit that I felt that one. With you humans I can barely feel ya."

"Been letting the Vienna Sausages in too much sounds like." Lieutenant Rollins snickered.

"Nope, don't matter on the size. Just feel no connection." Angel leaned back. "Well, except for with Atlas. He's an exception."

"Curious to know how many you've been with in your long life, Grandma." Captain O'Nell spoke up.

"Before Atlas, five." Angel replied. "After, none."

"What did I just say a few hours ago, surely you heard me in that room!" KurukVile punched his fist at the glass twice then slapped the palm of his hand against the window. "Surfeit's are not whores! You're with someone, no more!"

"He'd cringe at a small detail in my life which involves a bar and stripper dancing."

KurukVile did explode when he found out that Angel had been a pole dancer in the seventies and that she had had a total of six offspring before Bile was made, one including the offspring she had aborted on Deocomos. He punched at the glass hard, his hands became right bloody and he did actually get through the glass, a nice hole was made which made Angel jump up from her seat. She had Lisa turn on the sink then she swung a trail of water at the window and froze it. She did this several times before the glass had been replaced, when KurukVile stopped pounding on the glass she walked over to the table that ShaamVile was lying on. He was now fully fleshed, every inch of him, his eyelids were closed but he was turning his head from side to side. Angel had Lisa hand her a towel, she placed the towel over ShaamVile then placed her fingers on his neck. She checked for a pulse and she found one, it was strong and steady. ShaamVile was alive, just not fully awake yet.

"There's another male in the next room." Tommy said. "He's helping Tazir up."

"What's going on over there?" Angel asked.

She didn't wait for an answer, she went to the door and peered in through the glass-less window. The man looked like TazirVile only he had a lot of muscle on his arms and chest while the rest of him was slender. He had dark blue skin and when he turned and looked at her she saw that he had almond-shaped eyes that were bronze colored. He stood six-foot three inches tall and was wearing a white shirt, a dark gray vest with light gray ties was over it, dark gray pants and shoes and a dark gray jacket. There was a gold chain going from the left side pocket of the man's jacket to the vests single pocket. The man had a goggled monocle over one eye, the other was fully open to the elements which struck her as odd. When he and she locked eyes he nodded his head once then turned and went back to TazirVile who was now fully awake and getting to his feet.

"You alright?" she heard the man ask TazirVile. "Look like you had a workout going on. Good one at that."

"Very satisfied." TazirVile replied happily. "Whew, I swear I love that woman!"

"Looked like she was enjoying every second of it, Son." the man said. "Wouldn't be surprised if she got pregnant again after that spell."

"Where is she?" TazirVile asked, he started looking around.

"Went off to the other room about ten... fifteen minutes ago." the man replied.

"Let me gather my clothes."

Angel asked Lieutenant Rollins and Jason to watch the door while she went back to ShaamVile, he was now moving his mouth and he had his arms up at angles. She placed her hand on his forehead, thinking that he had a temperature, and found he was perfectly fine. She was about to ask Lisa for a glass of water when, suddenly, ShaamVile's eyelids opened and he shot up on the table. The table creaked under his weight and toppled over when he jumped off of it. He was unbalanced for a few seconds then gathered his footing, Angel backed off. He looked very strong, his chest was bulging in muscle while his stomach on down was slender. Lisa, Kat and Aisha gasped out, that got ShaamVile to turn around and look at them. Angel had gotten Dione to tutor her in some Vilian for this moment a few weeks ago, she straightened TazirVile's jacket then stepped forward.

"Hello, we don't mean you any harm Mr. Surfeit." she said in Vilian.

"Where am I?" ShaamVile said in Vilian in a loud, husky voice. "I demand to know at once!"

"On Earth, sir." Angel replied.

"Who is the Surfeit who revived me?" ShaamVile demanded to know. "Come forth! Show yourself at once!"

"Most gracious ShaamVile, I am the one who revived you." Angel replied. "I carry Surfeit in my veins, direct descendant."

"From whom?" ShaamVile asked. "Who are you, what line and generation? I've been in limbo for over two hundred thousand years."

"I am your great-great granddaughter," Angel replied, she was now struggling to answer his questions, she hadn't been taught this far in Vilian. "uhhh, DuruVile Surfeit... your son... I am."

She pointed the the table that had his clothing, minus a pair of underpants, on it and he turned and went to it. She allowed for him to dress in silence, everyone was now at the door that led to the second room, TazirVile and the man with him were trying to get in. Jason had overturned a table and had it propped up against the door, before long they heard the door swing open. Jason was almost flung back when someone, either TazirVile or the man with him, swung his fist at the table. Angel ran over and grabbed her baby up, Bile snuffled twice then went back to sleep, she was just walking over to speak to ShaamVile when a light blue fist shoved itself through the table's surface.

"Who is this?" ShaamVile asked, he was now fully dressed and was looking down at Bile curiously.

"My Vilian is limited, do you speak another language? French or..." Angel looked back at the table that was propped up against the door, TazirVile had torn a large hole in it in trying to get it down.

"I speak fluent English, yes." ShaamVile replied in English.

"My name is Angel Irene, I am the great-granddaughter of your son." Angel said. "This is Bile, my son who is also your great grandson."

"Well is this nice, be brought back and find I have a great grandson." ShaamVile replied. "Nice name you picked out for the lad." When Jason yelled ShaamVile turned. "What is going on over there? Sounds like someone wanting in pretty badly."

"I have no idea who one of the men is," Angel replied. "the other happens to be your grandson though. TazirVile Surfeit."

"Grandson?" ShaamVile turned fully, he took one step forward then stopped. "Let him in then, let me see him."

TazirVile was in a panic, he had no idea what was going on in the other room but he had heard a new voice which was husky, very tough and strong which had scared him. He knew his wife was in the room and he wanted to be in there with her, he wanted to know who was in the room with her and he wanted to protect Angel if the unknown male was dangerous. He had used his elemental fire power on the door then had ripped it from its hinges then had torn a large hole in the table. He was about to kick his leg up into the table when, suddenly, the table was flung to the side. He ran in, looked all around then his eyes landed on Angel, who was holding Bile. He took a step forward then stopped, he saw the large, hulking figure standing directly in front of her.

The man stood six-foot six inches tall and he looked like his father, only the left side of his head was carmine pink while the right was maroon. His elongated ears were a burgundy color and had black Tiger-like stripes on them. The man's eyes were white, he had small, red pupils. The top half of his body was strong and sturdy while the lower half was slender, his arms were thick with muscle and his chest looked like a barrel. He was wearing a dark green jacket that had gold hems and pockets that was long on the left side, going down to the ground, while the right side went down and stopped at his waist. He had a white shirt underneath of the jacket, a dark green vest was over it with green ties. He had on a pair of dark green pants that had buttons going down the sides and white slacks, on his feet were a pair of brown suede boots that's tops were pulled down. A gold chain ran from the left pocket of the man's jacket, it went up to the vest's right pocket. When the man moved his hand, TazirVile saw that he had long maroon colored fingernails.

"Which one again?" the man turned his head slightly.

"The one with light blue skin, wearing goggled glasses." Angel replied.

"What's his name again?" the man asked.

"TazirVile."

TazirVile had no idea he was doing it, but he walked up to the man and stuck his hand out. The man had a strong shake, then TazirVile got a surprise. The large man grabbed him up in a hug. Angel gave the signal to Adam who was at the door that went to the outside of the building. Adam unlocked then swung the door open, he ran to the back of the room just as KurukVile, Master Vile and DuruVile ran in. KurukVile grabbed Angel and held her close, Master Vile grabbed Bile from her arms and held him. DuruVile stopped dead in his tracks, Irka, Cyla, Dara Dara and Triskull elbowed past him. Lord Zedd, Rita and Rito stayed outside, they were peering in through the window at the man who was hugging TazirVile close. TazirVile placed his hands up slowly then pushed himself away from the man, he was about to ask him who he was when his father ran forward. He had ran up with such force that it felt like the room was shaking violently.

"Pubba!" DuruVile exclaimed, ShaamVile turned around then pulled back in shock.

"Son!"

Angel motioned for everyone of her friends to leave the room. Adam and Billy went first, they were followed by Aisha, Kat, Lisa and Tommy. Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell hung back for a few seconds then went off, Jason looked at Angel for a few seconds then turned and left the room. All of her friends, when they left the room, ran out through the second room's door then out of the building. Angel was being held tightly in her grandfather's arms, she couldn't get away. KurukVile was glaring at his father who was hugging ShaamVile like crazy, both were talking incoherently. Angel was waiting, she knew that at one time someone would either open his or her mouth and get ShaamVile and DuruVile's attention or DuruVile would start introductions. Surely, when that happened she'd be released, she could grab Bile then run out and join her friends. That wasn't what happened, she found herself trapped without an escape route and with an angry father glaring down at her to boot, that made her feel smaller than an ant.

"Pop, sorry to break up anything with an old friend, or lover or a long lost relative or anything but we do have a job to do here." KurukVile said. "We have Angel and her son, time to head back now."

"Who's that?" ShaamVile asked, he pointed at KurukVile. "Why is he holding onto that girl that way?"

"Oh, pubba, this is one of my son's." DuruVile said. "It's dark in here, can you see well? We have lots to talk about."

"I can see very fine whether it is light or dark, Lad." ShaamVile said loudly. "It is pretty cramped in here."

"Let's head to camp." Irka said. "Hate to say it, but I think I need a doctor and fast."

"Yes, come with us." DuruVile led the way outside.


	39. Epilogue

As everyone waited on the verdict of Irka's check-up, they had filled ShaamVile in on the details of what everyone had been doing in their lives. ShaamVile, who everyone called with Shaam or grampy, depending on relation, was thrilled at finding out that he not only had two grandson's, but he was also thrilled at finding out that he had two grandson's and three great grandson's. When he had found out that his son had fathered a lot of daughter's he had asked point blank if his son was still in contact with them, in answer all of DuruVile's daughter's walked into the room, along with their respective families; husbands and children and grandchildren with their husbands. There was just three members missing in the large room which, despite the great amount of beings in it was not cramped. Master Vile had gone off to another room with Angel and TazirVile had gone with, ShaamVile was rather concerned about the girl who had brought him back and he was also curious. He had been filled in about her as well and was just waiting now on his son to end his life's story so he could speak. When DuruVile was done speaking ShaamVile stood up and walked around the room, each being was silent, not one spoke or made a sound. When ShaamVile Surfeit stopped he was directly in the front of the room, he'd look through the house later on, remembering and seeing how it had been kept up. He had been born, raised and had married and raised his own kids in the house, he had allowed for his only son to have the house just before he had gone off to the planet of his suppose demise. He wasn't planning on living in the mansion with his son and wife, he had another residence nearby, one he had bought a full fifty years before his suppose demise and was planning on moving and living there.

"Now," he said, he sounded like a teacher talking to a bunch of students. "you all have told me your stories and have told me about the girl who brought me back. Now let me tell you all a little something. You all listening?"

"Yes, pubba." DuruVile replied. "All ears."

"Speak for everyone, Lad?" ShaamVile asked.

"No sir."

"Everyone listening?" ShaamVile asked again, when everyone said yes at once he nodded his head. "I'm told that the redhead happens to be a nuisance, a rebel-girl, one who won't stay in her place here in your fabrics of life. Did any of you happen to think that that was the problem? You're trying to force her to end her life and go by yours."

"Granddad," KurukVile spoke up. "we've given her plenty chance to join in and she's shoved us back. She's not a nuisance, I can stand up and belt that out in plain view of everyone. She's had us hopping from one planet to the next to capture her, she's gotten pregnant several times, she's showed us a great lot of disrespect by forcing us to end our lives to chase after her..."

"Although it was heavily taught to me by my father that respect should always be shown, it can also be a given. You show respect, you get it. You don't, well you don't." ShaamVile interrupted. "You've shown her a great lot of disrespect by heading to her planet, taking her from it, beating her who doesn't understand what's going on and who you are or your intentions then you get her pregnant and think she's going to just drop down on your laps like a well behaved cat."

"We have not!" KurukVile exclaimed, he stood up. "We've shown her a lot of patience, understanding and love, we don't deserve..."

"You show her that and she still runs off?" ShaamVile walked up and stood in front of his grandson. "What, pray tell, do you think you're doing now, Lad? You call this respect, standing up and yelling at me, your grandfather?" When KurukVile sat down after a few minutes of standing and glaring, ShaamVile nodded his head then walked back to the front of the room. "She's a Surfeit, regardless of the side-branch which you've given your son. Surfeit women, they are not like others. They are tough, rough, they demand respect and if they don't get it they explode. They will put you in your place and that is exactly what that redheaded girl has been doing. She's been putting all of you in your places, her running off and causing you to stop in your lives is a statement."

"And what, do please tell, is that, granddad?" KurukVile demanded to know a bit too loudly and angrily.

"You've made a point in destroying my life," ShaamVile said. "I'm going to do the exact same with yours."

The room fell silent and ShaamVile saw a lot of doubt and stubbornness in the eyes of the male members that had been chasing Angel Irene. It'd take a lot to get them to realize that and he was going to do all he could to get them to understand that. He went and sat down in the stool near the bar in the kitchen, EshalVile was nearest him and he picked her up. He had been told that Eshal was his great-granddaughter by his grandson, TazirVile. Eshal looked at him shyly then ran her finger over his lips. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, she giggled then hugged him. It was then that the physician walked into the room, the second that they had arrived in DuruVile's mansion, ShaamVile's old residence, Irka had been rushed into the medical room and given an ultrasound and check-up. At the last minute, Angel had been shoved in and had had the same thing done to her, ShaamVile had noticed that she had quite a lot of fire in her, she had grabbed onto the door frame then had started swinging her arms about. The one who had shoved her into the room had been her own father, he had not liked seeing one so delicate and finely bred being so badly treated. Soon after she had been checked she had been brought into the room that his whole family was in for a short while, she had continued fighting, her father had cupped her chin and had started saying that she was already in enough trouble and to not dig the hole deeper. When she had continued fighting she had been picked up and carried up to a room that his son had said for her to be taken to, TazirVile had gone up with Master Vile and the reason for that he was still not sure of. He had been told that Master Vile was Angel's universal mate, he had a feeling something was being kept from him.

"I have good, great and fabulous news." the physician said happily. "The results are in, what order do you want them said?"

"Well, lets not go out of order." KurukVile said loudly. "The good, followed by the great and fabulous."

"The good news is," the physician said, he turned to Irka. "you are perfectly fine, the baby is fine and healthy. No reason to worry about losing him."

"That is a relief!" Irka leaned back on her chair.

"If she would have lost our child because of Angel I'd never speak to her again." KurukVile sighed loudly in relief.

"What's the other news?" Bekla asked.

"The great news is that she's carrying a boy." the physician said.

"A son?!" KurukVile exclaimed.

"Baruk," Irka said happily. "BarukVile Surfeit."

"I love it!" KurukVile kissed his wife. "I love you. And you in that belly."

"What's the other news?" Cheshire asked, he was only at DuruVile's house because ShaamVile had asked him, Ashaklar and QeetaVile to come.

"Is Tazir and Angel still in the room?"

Her plan had backfired completely on her and here she was, a prisoner again by her family. She had been forcibly given an exam by a doctor, regardless of her saying she had miscarried and was in good health it had been given anyways, then she had been carted off to a large kitchen where all of her father's family was at. Her father had threatened to beat her within an inch of her life, he had threatened to take their child, he had threatened that he was going to destroy Earth and then, when she had continued fighting, he had grabbed her up and carried her up to the same room that DuruVile had thrown her in when she had been in his house the first time. She had been released and had ran off to a corner, she had no idea where Bile was, the last she had seen him he had been in ShaamVile's arms. Once free of her father's forceful arms and in the corner she had lost it. Everything that had happened to her in the near year she had been free had come flooding back to her. Escaping, having Bile, fighting and taking Earth back from her father, her grandfather making Julius his puppet and her miscarrying Atlas' baby, being beat by DuruVile, searching through DuruVile's mansion for information, searching through TazirVile's mansion for information and getting caught, being forced to train TazirVile in elemental powers, being forced to spar with him. Escaping from TazirVile, being caught again by TazirVile after returning his daughter, getting pregnant with his child, losing his child and now being caught again. She cracked, her father had thrown a towel at her and told her to clamp it shut or else there's be trouble on the ship on the way to Gamma-Vile and she had that barely around her. Her father was pacing back and forth in the room, he and TazirVile were having a verbal fight.

"You are not taking my daughter-mate anywhere!" Master Vile exclaimed. "She's my mate, she's my daughter, whatever I say goes!"

"I am her dominant," TazirVile said back, he was sitting on the bed. "you're her father and her other mate and I respect that but when it comes to her, whatever I say goes. She is coming home with me."

"She is staying here," Master Vile said, then he added. "what's left of her that is."

"You touch one hair on her head..." TazirVile exclaimed.

"I'll touch many hairs on her head!" Master Vile shouted. "She's mine! Mine to do what I please with her." When a loud cry reached his ears from Angel he turned and glared at her. "Shut it or I'll give you a reason to cry!"

"Stop it, she's upset and has a good reason to be." TazirVile said in Angel's defense.

"She'll have plenty more reason to cry after tonight." Master Vile smiled evilly. "You had your fun with her earlier, she'll be getting a lot worse tonight."

"She won't be staying here on this planet with you!" TazirVile stood up sharply.

"I suppose you're going to do something on that, eh?" Master Vile bumped his chest against TazirVile's. "What are you to me? I make three of you, I can break you in half!"

"That is my mate, she is my wife!" TazirViled exclaimed.

"Mate, not wife." Master Vile laughed. "I was picked for her first, she's my wife."

"You're not her dominant." TazirVile walked off towards Angel, when he got near her he dropped to one knee and stretched his hand out. She punched it away then spit at him.

"So much for dominance," Master Vile scoffed. "she punches and spits at you and you do nothing about it but look at her. If that was me she'd be having a red cheek."

"You have her so unsettled she sees me as a threat!" TazirVile exclaimed, he walked away from Angel. "If you wasn't here, she'd be fine. I'd have her on my lap, she'd be calm and not upset."

"Sorry to burst your head, Uncle," Master Vile replied. "but I'm going no where anytime soon. You will though. As soon as everyone downstairs starts leaving, she's heading with me to my palace. I'll have her so sore she can't walk and her memory will be swiped of that puny planet and that gray haired man."

"You're not going anywhere with her!" TazirVile yelled. "I am her dominant! She goes with me and she stays with me away from you!"

"She is my daughter-mate!" Master Vile yelled back. "She and Bile will be with me forever, you're not intervening in any of my plans and this dominant mate bullshit will be squashed here as well. I'll also have her mind swiped of you and you won't be allowed to come so far as a step near her or Gamma-Vile."

"You are going against the Universal Gods!" TazirVile roared. "You can ban me forever from this damn planet but I won't be going anywhere without her."

"How about I send you off in a body bag?" Master Vile asked, when Angel started crying loudly Master Vile turned and shouted at her.

"Don't yell at her for your upsetting her!" TazirVile shouted at his nephew. "Angel, baby, calm down sweetie. Everything will be worked out soon."

"Everything will be worked out soon?" Master Vile repeated what his uncle had just said. "Do you not have ears or are you just trying to piss me off more? I can dish out a similar punishment to you like what I have planned for her. I'm sick of all this, begone!"

"In your wildest dreams." TazirVile stood in place with his hands on his hips. "I'm going no where."

ShaamVile had stood hearing the latter part of the verbal altercation between his grandson and great-grandson in total disbelief. He had swung his hand back and ordered everyone behind him to hush up so he could hear, when that last sentence by his grandson had been said he had had enough. He grabbed the doorknob, twisted it then pushed the door open. The two men in the room were looking as if they were about to head in for a physical fight, Master Vile's hands were in fists and TazirVile's were near so, both men's eyes were bright and both men's faces were flushed a deeper color in their rage. The bulk of his family stayed outside, they peered in the door at what was going on but they didn't enter. KurukVile, DuruVile, Irka, Cyla and the physician walked in behind ShaamVile. Before ShaamVile could say anything the redheaded girl who's name was Angel charged at him. He grabbed her but he didn't shove her back, she yelled at him and struck him in the chest with her fists, she looked a mess. Her face was tear streaked, she was naked and she looked half-mad. Movement to his right made ShaamVile turn his head, he held his hand out at his son and told him to stay where he was. When Angel broke down and started dropping to the floor he let her.

"See what you've all caused?" ShaamVile said, his chest was heavy with anger and hurt. "This child here has been traumatized and this fighting in this room has escalated it."

"She wouldn't be traumatized if she'd listen to us." KurukVile said, he crossed his arms.

"I feel that of the ones that will be the hardest to convince about this girl, it'll be my son, grandson and great-grandson." ShaamVile said, he looked down at Angel who now was pressed up against his legs. "Let it out, girl. Don't hold it it."

"What was her results?" Master Vile demanded. "Tell them so I, she and our son can leave here."

"You will not be leaving here with her," TazirVile exclaimed. "she's coming home with me, not with you."

"I'm about to deface you!" Master Vile shouted. "That is my daughter-mate, my daughter, she goes and does what I say or she gets punished."

"I am her dominant! I am over you in status when it comes to her!" TazirVile roared.

"Enough!"

ShaamVile leaned down and picked Angel up, he walked over and placed her on the bed then he went and grabbed TazirVile. He pushed him to the side then demanded to know what was going on. TazirVile produced a scroll from his jacket and handed it to his grandfather who took it. ShaamVile pulled the light brown paper down from the scroll, immediately he noticed that it was a special paper only used in the Temple where the Universal Gods were, it was so light and soft. When Master Vile took a few steps towards Angel, ShaamVile glanced up then tossed his hand towards him, Master Vile was suddenly zapped back by a purple energy sphere. Angel looked at ShaamVile uncertainly, ShaamVile could tell she was trying to figure him out. He went back to looking at the scroll then nodded his head.

Angel Irene is meant for two males, one of her father and one of her great-uncle

Her great-uncle will be dominant while her father will be the sub-ordinate male

Angel Irene will mother many offspring by both men, many son's and daughter's

"I was told downstairs that Vile, there, was her mate." ShaamVile said, he even called Master Vile by his birth name and not by his status. "You all left out that Tazir, here, is her dominant though."

"Pubba, Tazir cannot and will not be her dominant in anything." DuruVile spoke up. "He has no dominant bone in his body. He's weak, spineless, snobby, disrespectful and just not meant for her."

"I am not weak, spineless, snobby or disrespectful, Grandfather." TazirVile said. "I've been told that all my life, but I'm not nor will ever be."

"You have been and will always be that way!" DuruVile exclaimed. "Father, that son is a big mistake, he's a huge disappointment, he's nothing like Kuruk. I'm shamed to even know he goes around with the Surfeit surname."

"Not Kuruk?" ShaamVile handed the scroll back to TazirVile after he had rolled it up. "Lad, let me ask you something. Do you think everyone was meant to come out the same? To be the same? To have the same body type, intelligence, life or beliefs?"

"No, everyone is different otherwise we'd all look the same." DuruVile replied.

"Then why the hell are you saying he is not Kuruk when he cannot and will never be your firstborn?" ShaamVile shoved his son hard, DuruVile fell to the floor hard. "I did not raise this! I did not raise my son to think of one of his son's over the other!"

"If you was around him..."

"I am around him and from what I am seeing, he's a fine son to have. A fine male to carry the Surfeit name." ShaamVile interrupted his son.

"Tazzy, show him the scars!"

Ashaklar had been the one to yell out for her son to remove his shirt and everyone had turned towards her. TazirVile did as he was told, he removed his shirt and ShaamVile walked over to him. He pulled him to the side and took a good look at the scars on his back and arms, he ran his hand over TazirVile's back then walked off angrily to the window. Angel followed him with her eyes, she had stopped crying but was shaking and cold. ShaamVile stood by the window, looking out then he turned sharply. Angel had no idea what he was saying but by the way he was jabbing his finger at DuruVile, she guessed he was getting on his son. When ShaamVile saw her shaking he walked over to her, took his jacket off then placed it on her, she looked up at him and he leaned down. He kissed her cheek then stood up.

"You!" ShaamVile pointed at TazirVile. "Get her, take her out of here and stay away for a while. Don't answer any calls by this lot for a while. Go by your life, if these people want to be a part of your and her life they will make an effort to do so and with respect. Once your home get her checked over, the doctor here found something which we were coming up here to find out. He's not telling anyone this news until I have fixed this issue."

"Thank you, Grandfather."

TazirVile ran up and scooped Angel up in his arms, he turned around and ran out of the room, his mother, Cheshire and QeetaVile followed behind him. TazirVile ran down the stairs to the kitchen, his mother grabbed Eshal before he had chance to say anything then he stopped. Bile was not with them, he'd not leave without Bile. Cheshire knew where he was and he went off to get him, when he came back TazirVile nodded his head. All three ran out of DuruVile's mansion just as ShaamVile was starting to shout above on the second floor. TazirVile took Angel to his small ship, placed her down on a bed then went to the cockpit. He raised the ramp, lowered the hatch then took off. He practically had the pedal to the floor the entire time he was driving. When he reached Moas he pressed a button and the roof of the cave that housed his ships, one being the KiSku which he had ordered to be driven back to his mansion after Angel had been caught. He parked his ship, lowered the ramp then opened the hatch then got out of the drivers seat. He went to Angel, who was still wearing his grandfather's dark green jacket, and picked her up. He exited his ship with her first, his mother followed behind him with Eshal and Cheshire and Qeeta came out together, Cheshire had Bile who was silent. Angel looked up at him and he looked down at her, he gave her a kiss then opened the door to his mansion and went in, he took her straight to the medical chamber in his house.

"We'll wait in the living room." Ashaklar said as she walked past. "Eshal, I think she needs a nap."

"Both she and Bile need one." TazirVile replied. "Mother, can you take Eshal up to her room? Cheshire, hold onto Bile for now, will you?"

"Course." Ashaklar and Cheshire said together.

Angel shrank back once then calmed down, she had no idea what was going on and she felt scared. She had an idea that ShaamVile was really getting on his son, her grandfather and father pretty hard. TazirVile placed her gently on the domed table in his medical chamber then reached over for a tool which looked like something a cashier would use at the cash register. TazirVile had left his shirt behind, she found herself staring dreamily at his chest and stomach, he had a very strong muscle structure on his chest and a six-pack, she reached her hand forward gingerly and gently ran it down from his chest to his stomach. He looked down at her, the corners of his O-shaped mouth curled up in a smile then he slowly pulled ShaamVile's dark green jacket back from her stomach. Angel turned her body away at once, this had been done at DuruVile's house and she was sick of it. She didn't need it to be done anymore, she had lost the baby, there was no need for an ultrasound to be performed. TazirVile placed the tool down then leaned over, he kissed her twice then started speaking in her ear softly.

"Baby, I know you don't want to be reminded but... please, one more time. For me?" TazirVile said. "I won't bother you again with any check-ups afterwards, I promise. I won't force you to roll over or go through it, but please, let me check. Let me have clearance."

"I don't want to see this room afterwards for a while." Angel replied, her voice hitched up in a near sob. "N-not for a-awhile."

"I will promise you that."

She didn't look at the screen, she turned over then turned her head away. Tears rolled down her face as TazirVile squeezed the jelly on her stomach then placed the tool on her. He pressed a button on the panel then looked at the screen. Angel felt the tool roll over on her stomach twice then she heard TazirVile give a sobbing gasp. Angel started crying and blubbering that she had told them she had lost the baby and that there was no need for anymore checking since the baby was gone. TazirVile sobbed for a full minute then he dropped the tool and grabbed her head. He kissed her sweetly for a good, long while. That confused Angel, his face was wet and was streaked with tears and they intermingled with her own, she kissed him back shakily then he pushed himself away. He looked at her for a few seconds then grabbed the tool and placed it back on her stomach.

"Y-y-you haven't l-l-lost our baby." TazirVile said shakily. "You still have it."

"Wh-wh-what?" Angel stammered, she turned and looked at the screen.

The doctor that Atlas had come in to clean her up had said that she had had a miscarriage and that the fetus looked as if it was a girl. She hadn't been allowed to see the fetus, it had been whisked away quickly and she had been cleaned up then left alone. That was all a month ago, that same doctor had said that the reason why she was still big in the belly was because she had an infection and he had prescribed a herbal medication for her which she had only faked in taking. What was on the screen made her go dumb with silence. There was a head on the screen, a small head, a baby's head who was about five months old. At first, Angel thought that, after she had seduced and had sex with TazirVile to bide some time so that ShaamVile could be brought back without being known his seed had done something, had advanced or accelerated a pregnancy. Then she thought that it was magic, that TazirVile had done some magic to make the screen show a five month gestation baby, a cruel trick to play on a woman who had just miscarried a month ago.

"It's... no, no that can't be!" Angel exclaimed. "No, I was told I miscarried, there was blood there was... no, you've done some magic to bring that up!"

"No, baby, this is a non-magic screen, a medical screen that doesn't run on magic and cannot be persuaded with magic." TazirVile replied. "No magic, this is real. What's on this screen is real." When Angel still looked unconvinced he reached over and grabbed the instruction manual. "Look, baby, it says it right there on the cover. Bold black words."

Angel took the instruction manual which was slightly bigger than a magazine and looked at the cover. Just as TazirVile had said, in bold and black letters, it said non-magic operational. She had read at Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic that all medical equipment and devices were non-magic operational, it was a rule that no magic be used in the operation room or in a hospital period, it caused unneeded stress to the patient and complicated matters. Angel dropped the manual then reached over and grabbed the tool from TazirVile, he had been keeping it in place on her stomach, stationary, not moving an inch even though his hand had been shaking. Angel moved the tool then looked at the screen. She counted five fingers and toes, she skipped the genitals, if she was still pregnant she didn't want the baby's gender known, the head and face looked like Tazir's, whatever gender the baby was it'd be born looking like its father. She was about to ask if the baby was breathing when the arm moved and the fingers curled inwards then unfurled, she couldn't be sure but she thought she had seen suction-cups on the tips of the fingers. TazirVile pressed a button on the panel on the table and she suddenly heard the sound of a baby's heart beating. That made her drop the tool. TazirVile took it up and placed it back on her stomach, he ran it over her stomach a few times, she noticed that he also skipped checking for the gender, then he reached down and pressed a button. The tool was hovered over the head and face of the fetus in her, a photograph of the head and face slid out from the screen's side, two more followed after it. TazirVile turned the tool off, pressed the button on the screen then took the photographs from the slot on the side.

"How? I... I bled and they said..." Angel stammered, she was very confused still.

"I checked to see if there had been another in you," TazirVile said, he walked back over to her and gently ran his hand through her hair. "just one. Healthy one at that."

"But... the bed was bloody and they said I..."

"Bloody?" TazirVile looked up sharply. "Honey, didn't you bleed when you had Bile in you?"

"No,"

"Women can bleed even when pregnant, sometimes heavily and it can be misinterpreted as a miscarriage." TazirVile explained. "After you saw the blood and was told you miscarried, what did you do? When did that happen?"

"A week and four days after Triskull kicked me in the stomach." Angel replied. "I stayed in bed for a while, wouldn't leave the room."

"Sounds like, to me at least, that the placenta had been partially separated from the uterine wall." TazirVile replied. "Let me ask my mother." he kissed Angel five times then left the room quickly.

Angel swung her legs over the table, she was very confused. She remembered back to when the doctor had been brought into Atlas' bedroom chamber, Atlas had been shoved out and the doctor had gone to work. He had cleaned her up, taken something off to the bathroom without giving her a chance to see what it was then had returned to finish cleaning her up. A week and a half later, after she had said something about feeling funny in the stomach which had started to grow and when she had felt something moving around, the doctor had been brought back in. The doctor had done a quick exam then had given her a herbal medicine saying that she had an infection. Could the doctor of been very wrong in giving that diagnosis? Angel placed her hand on her stomach then tore it away, she was about to get off the table with TazirVile came back in, Ashaklar was right behind him. He had her lie back on the table, he turned the screen back on then grabbed the tool and pressed the button on it. He squeezed some jelly on her stomach then placed the tool down, Ashaklar studied the baby. She asked to see the placenta and TazirVile pressed a button on the panel, the placenta came up quickly. Ashaklar walk up to the screen quickly then tapped a small area of the placenta which was slightly discolored.

"You said she told you that she stayed in bed for a while afterwards?" Ashaklar asked, she turned to her son.

"Yes," TazirVile nodded his head.

"That saved the baby," Ashaklar said. "a small area became dislodged but by her staying in bed her placenta reattached itself."

"But... I bled and..." Angel stopped short when Ashaklar turned to her.

"Some of it was from the placenta, the rest was from you." Ashaklar said. "Some women bleed during their pregnancy, others don't."

"So, I'm still..." Angel choked up when Ashaklar nodded her head.

"It's time that you both start your lives together and prepare for the new one." Ashaklar said to Angel and TazirVile. "Son, she's gone through a lot the past two years, a little spoiling and pampering will help matters wonderfully."

"Oh you don't have to worry or say anything on the spoiling or pampering," TazirVile chuckled, he walked over and grabbed Angel up in his arms. "I'm one for making sure that my woman is happy, I'm the master of spoiling and pampering."


End file.
